Hope
by Drace929
Summary: Sequel to Faith. Punk is ready to keep his promise and retire and move on with his family but will he be pulled back into the fighting game? Does he even want to leave it?
1. Seven Years Later

**A/N: So, I'm back! Sort of. I got the itch to write again and I really am trying to finish Friends with Benefits but I'm still having trouble. I haven't deleted the story because I really hope it comes back to me. While trying to find motivation by reading my previous stories I re-read Faith and remembered how much I loved it and promised I'd do a sequel so here it is! My life is a tad different so updates every single day aren't going to be possible but I'll do my best.**

 **Disclaimer: The story is Rated M because, well duh.**

 **Summary: Sequel to Faith. Punk is ready to keep his promise and retire and move on with his family but will he be pulled back into the fighting game? Does he even want to leave it?**

* * *

 **Seven Years Later...**

* * *

Seven years ago Punk's life had begun. Sure he was far older than that, but he didn't truly start living until he was signed by Paul Heyman and began fighting in the UFC. He also wasn't living before he approached the adorably geeky pet store clerk who worked next door to his gym. It had been six years since Punk and AJ Mendez said 'I do' in their home. It had been five years since they created a life together and had a daughter. That was the first time Punk felt unconditional love. Holding his daughter in his arms for the first time topped every moment in his life. He was truly a lucky guy. He had a perfect daughter, an amazingly beautiful wife and a career he was finally comfortable leaving behind.

Fighting wasn't going to be something he did for this long but he had taken time off after his rematch with Tommy then took a year and a half when his daughter, Lily, was born. Not only had he accomplished his goals and had a decent career which kept him and his family living very comfortably, he was getting older and his injuries were more than nagging at this point. AJ had been very supportive of his career but she was also getting concerned. She never out right asked him to retire but she had dropped hints and comments and he and his wife discussed it for a while and both agreed this was the right time. He was at peace with his career and he would still busy working at Dean's gym and helping Paul scope out new talent.

AJ's business was a success. Her pet palace did hit some bumps courtesy of her former boss Luis Cortes but she managed to overcome it. It was exactly what she dreamed of since she was a little girl and Punk loved watching her realizing her own dreams as well. It was fitting it was right across the street from the gym he still trained in from time to time.

"Why are you always the last one out?" a voice asked behind AJ as she locked up the doors at close to midnight. AJ's eyes lit up even though she was exhausted and smiled to herself as she continued to secure the door. "You'd think being the owner meant you wouldn't have to be here so late."

"Maybe I wanted to bump into you." AJ teased, turning to face her husband.

"I think there are easier ways." He said leaning down and kissing her head sweetly.

"Hi." She grinned looking up at him. The man still gave her butterflies, even after all of this time.

"Hi. Where is our daughter?" He asked teasingly.

"She's torturing Paul at home." AJ smirked as Punk took her hand into hers. "I had an emergency so Paul offered to watch her."

"An emergency at this time?" Punk asked curiously.

"A vendor tried pulling. Luis offered him more money to be exclusive to him." AJ informed him bitterly.

"All of these years later and he's still a pain in the ass." Punk scoffed. "Did you get your vendor to stay?"

"Of course I did." She scoffed smugly. "Nobody can out argue me."

"I know that for a fact." He agreed.

"Are you done at the gym?" She asked hopefully and he nodded.

"I just went in to talk to Dean and ended up helping out." He said quietly.

"Are you really ready to retire?" She asked him.

"I am." He assured her. "There's nothing left to accomplish there. I've done it all. I'll find something else to put my passion into."

"You can put it in me." She offered cutely and he arched a brow.

"Don't I put it _in you_ every night?" he asked almost mockingly and her face lit up a bright red. "I meant work wise. I want to do more stuff with you, pick Lily up from school everyday, walk Larry-"

"We could get another dog." AJ suggested and he rolled his eyes. "There's a perfect one in the store right now Phil!" She insisted. "Nobody wants him and-"

"Please AJ, we're still trying to train Larry and he's eight." Punk scoffed.

"It would keep you busy." She pointed out.

"Larry, Lily and you will keep me busy." He said to her as they stopped at her car. "I'll see you at home." he said letting go of her hand and watched him walk around the corner to his car. Once she went to open her door she spotted a hooded male on the corner and when she caught his eye he pulled his hood down and stared her down a bit. She didn't recognize him in the slightest but she knew he was watching them, Punk in particular.

"Forgot how to drive?" Punk teased rolling down his window.

"That guy is from your gym?" AJ asked looking at him but pointing at the corner and Punk looked over.

"Who?" He asked squinting his eyes.

"There was a guy there." She said to him.

"There are a lot of strange guys wandering around this neighborhood at this time." He reminded her. "So get in the car and come home." He said nodding for her to get in the car and clearly wouldn't drive off until she did.

* * *

When Punk and AJ walked in the house the lights were all on and Paul and Lily were both sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Paul it's after midnight." Punk scolded immediately.

"She wouldn't go to sleep." Paul defended as Lily's eyes lit up upon seeing her parents.

"Hi!" Lily greeted with a yawn.

"She wanted to wait up for you both." Paul shrugged and Punk glared at him as he picked up his five year old daughter.

"You're smelly daddy." Lily frowned scrunching up her nose.

"I just came from the gym." He said to her. "Had you been bed , oh I don't know, four hours ago like you were supposed to be then you wouldn't have had to smell me."

"It can't be that late." Paul scoffed and looked at the time and his eyes widened.

"Thank you for watching her." AJ smiled giving Paul a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too mommy!" Lily smiled and pointed to her cheek and AJ kissed it. "Not you, you smell." She told Punk who ignored her and gave her a big kiss on her cheek. "Ew!" Lily giggled.

"Come on." AJ said holding her arms out and Punk passed her to AJ. "Time for bed."

"Good night Uncle Paul!" Lily waved and blew him a kiss he pretended to catch and place on his cheek.

"I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight." He said to Lily.

"And read me a story?" She asked hopefully.

"I thought I smelled." He frowned teasingly.

"I'll hold my nose." Lily responded honestly as AJ carried her up the stairs and laughed.

"She really makes me laugh." Paul chuckled putting on his jacket. "Did you give Dean the heads up?"

"Yea." Punk told him. "He's surprised I hung in as long as I did."

"You sound regretful." Paul remarked judgmentally.

"I thought you'd want me to keep fighting." Punk said to him.

"You have nothing left to prove to anybody." Paul told him. "You've done your time. You've one the belt, you've had classic fights, you're a household name! You're in commercials and on the cover of cereal boxes- what else do you need to prove in the cage?" he asked him seriously.

"Nothing." Punk admitted.

"You have a wife and a kid who would like you to be around for a long time." Paul pointed out. "You've made enough money to never have to work a day in your life. You can kick your feet up and relax finally." Paul told him and Punk nodded. "Why are you hesitant? This was your idea."

"I know." Punk said to him. "This is what I want to do but maybe just one more fight-"

"Don't do that." Paul said shaking his head. "Don't go out like that. Go out on top. If you have one more fight it will be one more fight after and that. Do you remember how much your daughter cried when she saw you face after your last fight?"

"Hours." Punk cringed at the memory.

"Don't give her a reason to cry." Paul said to him and Punk nodded. "Your wife has been patient as well."

"She has." Punk agreed.

"Good." Paul said patting him on his shoulder. "I'll see you in a few days."

"If this isn't what you want to do I don't want you to feel pressured." AJ announced from the top of the stairs as Punk locked the door and turned to look up at her.

"I don't." He said to her. "It's the right thing to do."

"But is it what you want to do?" she questioned. "You want one last fight?"

"I wouldn't even know who to fight." Punk admitted slowly climbing the stairs. "It's just my last fight-"

"Was very close." AJ reminded him as he came face to face with her. "And I'm not talking about winning I'm talking about the amount of damage you took in."

"Lily wouldn't even look at me." Punk sighed remembering.

"She was scared for you." She told him.

"She was scared of me." He corrected and AJ shook her head.

"No, she could never be scared of you." AJ told him. "She thought you were hurt and you were. She doesn't understand what you do she's still too young."

"What I did." he corrected.

"I have to go into work tomorrow and I was going to bring Lily, why don't you bring her to the gym with you?" AJ suggested.

"I don't know about that." He said shaking his head.

"You're not training, you're not going to get hurt." AJ insisted.

"I don't want her to see that kind of violence." He said to her. "We agreed."

"I still agree but there's just rolling that goes on there and stuff. Maybe if she had a better understanding of what you did-" AJ began.

"I don't want to fight again." Punk said abruptly. "Why aren't you as excited about this as Paul is?"

"Believe me I'd love for you to never fight again. I hate watching you getting hit or get violent like that. But more than what I want, I want you to be happy and at peace." She told him. "And I think the only reason you don't want to fight again is because of Lily. We're not even giving her a chance to try to understand what it is you do."

"I don't know-" He started.

"Daddy I've been waiting!" Lily scolded sticking her head out of her bedroom door holding a book in her hand and he smiled.

"Lil, how would you feel about going to your daddy's work tomorrow?" AJ asked as Punk glared at her.

"AJ-" Punk started.

"Really?" Lily asked anxiously jumping up and down.

"Yup." AJ smiled turning to face her. "Just remember to listen your dad and follow the rules."

"I promise daddy." Lily assured her father with an excited face.

"Or you can go to work with your mom." Punk offered nervously. "You love the pets there."

"You don't want me with you, daddy?" Lily asked with the saddest face he had ever seen.

"No of course I do." He said kneeling in front of her. "I just don't want you to be bored."

"I won't be I promise." Lily assured him.

"Ok." Punk said putting on a smile.

"Read to me?" She asked hopefully passing him her book.

"Of course." he said standing up with the book.

"It will be good for her." AJ told him. "Just don't let her see any practice fights or whatever is you call them." she gave Punk a kiss then walking across the hall into their bedroom.

* * *

The next day Punk walked into the gym in a way he never thought he would, hand in hand with his daughter. This was where he started out and he thought he would just grow old in this gym, alone.

"Woah." Dean remarked seeing them walk through the front door. "I don't think you meet my age requirement." he said kneeling down in front of Lily.

"Are you going to kick me out, Uncle Dean?" Lily asked sadly.

"Give me one good reason not to." Dean teased and she gave him a hug. "Good enough reason." He laughed.

"AJ thinks it would be a good idea if Lily could get an idea of what I do." Punk said to Dean who stood up.

"I agree." Dean said to him and Punk rolled his eyes. "What is your problem?" He asked Punk. "Hey, Lils- there's some cookies in my office." he said pointing and she already ran straight towards it.

"I don't want her to see people fighting." Punk said to Dean.

"No you just don't want her to see you lose." Dean laughed and Punk looked away. "I know you, man!" he laughed. "You should have bought Lily here ages ago. You also have to teach her losing is part of life."

"I don't want her to see me hurt again. Last time she wouldn't talk or look at me." Punk said to him.

"Well its a good thing you're about to retire." Dean noted.

"Why is everyone so anxious for me to retire?" Punk snapped.

"Because it's time." Dean said bluntly. "Your body can't take those kind of hits anymore and you know it. You want to live long enough to scare away her first boyfriend?"

"Of course." Punk said looking down towards the open office where Lily was sitting in Dean's chair munching on cookies.

"You want to live long enough to have more kids?" Dean asked. "Or long enough to enjoy AJ?"

"Why does everyone think if I have one more fight I'll die?" Punk asked. "Everyone but AJ believes that."

"What do you believe?" Dean asked.

"I-" Punk stopped when he saw Lily was now talking to someone he couldn't see in the office and she was laughing. He practically raced into the office and was annoyed by the person he saw.

"Cookie, daddy?" Lily offered.

"No. And didn't we talk about not talking to strangers?" He asked lifting Lily up in his arms.

"It's Uncle Tommy." Lily giggled thinking her dad was teasing her.

"Yea, Punk." Tommy grinned.

"He's not your uncle." Punk whispered annoyed to Lily.

"Are the rumors true?" Tommy asked following them out of the office.

"Rumors are always true." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"Are you really retiring?" Tommy questioned.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked Punk.

"Can you not?" Punk asked Tommy annoyed.

"Relax." Tommy laughed.

"Alright boys." Dean announced walking over to them.

"What do we do first dad?" Lily asked her father.

"I have to get changed." Punk said then realized Lily couldn't go into the boys locker room.

"I'll watch her." Tommy offered.

"I'll watch her." Dean said taking Lily. "I'll show her the workout room." He said to Punk.

"She's a little young to be here, no?" Tommy asked Punk.

"My wife thinks it's a good idea." Punk remarked emphasizing on the word wife smugly.

"If you're worried about her watching you fight and getting your ass kicked, you can just let her watch me fight." Tommy grinned.

"How about I let her watch me kick the shit out of her _Uncle_ Tommy?" Punk suggested.

"I'd love to have a third fight." Tommy grinned. "We each have one win against each other." he reminded him. "I think if you're anything like me you'd be itching for a last fight."

"Been there with you already." Punk remarked. "Doesn't matter even if I wanted one more, it's over. I'm not going to put my family through another fight."

"Honorable." Tommy nodded. "But not exactly what you want. It's what Paul wants and even Dean because they think you've gotten too old. Too fragile for another fight."

"Fuck off." Punk snapped walking into the locker room but Tommy followed.

"Why do you think Paul is so anxious for you to announce this?" Tommy asked. "You won your last fight but it was barely and everyone knows you can't go toe to toe with young blood anymore. They don't believe in you anymore."

"Get the fuck out of here." Punk warned him turning around to go nose to nose with him.

"You know it too." Tommy said finally then turned around and left.

* * *

Later in the day AJ skipped out of work and decided to check in on Punk and Lily. She crossed the street and saw the same man she had seen the night before peering in the gyms window. The area had a high amount of homeless but this man did not appear to be homeless. He was always clean shaven, in different clean clothing and seemed built and well fed.

"Hello." AJ greeted fearlessly. The man turned around to look at her and gave her a smirk. "I've seen you around here-"

"Mrs. Brooks." Another voice greeted stepping out of a car. AJ didn't recognize the older gray haired man. "Wait in the car." The older man said to the snooper. The younger man nodded and got into the backseat of a dark car. "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said sticking his hand out to AJ.

"And you are?" AJ asked skeptically shaking his hand.

"Eric Bischoff." He said to her with a cheesy smile. "I am an agent."

"What kind of agent?" AJ asked curiously.

"We're outside a fighting gym, what do you think?" Eric teased. "I've tried to get in touch with your business partner Mr. Heyman for some time now and he's been avoiding my calls."

"He must have a good reason as to why." AJ noted. "Is there something I can do for you or are you going to continue following my family around?"

"Not your family." Eric told her with a nervous laugh. "Just your husband."

"He is my family. And he's inside with our daughter at the moment, they're a package deal." AJ siad to him.

"The rumors of your husband getting ready to announce his retirement are everywhere. We just want a fight." Eric shrugged. "My client really, really wants this fight actually."

"I don't get involved with my husbands career. I suggest you try a little harder to contact Paul." AJ told him.

"You know, when most guys choose to retire it's the wife." Eric laughed as AJ narrowed her eyes. "They are sick and tired of seeing their husbands or significant others get into a cage and fight."

"My husband makes his own decisions." AJ said with a simple shrug.

"If that's the case than your husband is a chicken." Eric stated boldly.

"My husband is a lot of things, chicken isn't one." AJ informed him coldly. "And this isn't how you go about getting him a fight. This would piss him off actually."

"Isn't that how all great fights are started?" Eric asked innocently. "Fighting is great but it's even better with a story. My fighter is a young and hungry up and comer. I would have thought Punk of all people would respect that."

"I'm sure my husband has no idea who you or your fighter are." AJ said to him.

"Then he hasn't been paying close enough attention." Eric said to her then shook her hand again. "It was wonderful to meet you Mrs. Brooks, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again real soon."

"Everything ok?" Dean asked stepping outside as the car pulled away.

"Yea." AJ said brushing it off. "How's my baby?"

"I'm alright, a little tired to be honest." Dean teased and AJ laughed and slapped his arm. "Seriously, Lily is having a blast. She's beating everyone up."

"That's something a mother always wants to hear." AJ remarked as Dean followed her inside.

AJ watched from the door as Lily ran around the gym chasing Punk. She had on a little ninja like outfit. She was giggling and laughing and having a great time.

"Go get mommy." Punk said out of breath to Lily who turned to see her mother and raced towards her but AJ scooped her up in her arms.

"Having fun?" AJ asked her happy daughter.

"Yes!" She cheered. "I want to come back everyday!"

"What about the pet store?" AJ asked her.

"I like that too!" She shouted confused.

"You can take turns." Punk smirked as AJ put her down and she ran off to Dean.

"I met a guy outside." AJ told him and he laughed.

"That's my favorite way to start a conversation with my wife." Punk teased.

"Not like that." She laughed. "His name was Eric Bischoff." She told him and Punk gave her a blank look. "I think he's an agent and wants his fighter to fight to you."

"Never heard of him." Punk shrugged.

"No interest?" She asked.

"Nah." He said keeping his eyes on Lily. "I think a part of me will always have that itch though but this is my job now. Being a good father and husband."

"You already are." AJ reminded him.

"Why is it that you're the only one who believes me?" He asked her and she frowned.

"That's not true. Everyone believes in you." She said to him.

"I feel like Paul and Dean think I can't hack it anymore and I think that's the only reason I've been hesitant to officially retire." He admitted.

"They're worried about you." AJ said to him. "I worry too. But I think they think it's what me and Lily want and all we want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy." He said to her. "There are a lot of things I can do now."

"Such as?" She asked.

"I can help train some of the younger guys, we can take some of those trips we've discussed." He said to her. "Only a few weeks left in the summer and I want to travel like we always planned. We can't exactly travel the entire world in these few weeks but we can do something."

"We have Vegas in a few days." She reminded him.

"Yea." He said to her. "But let's go somewhere right after that. We can go anywhere."

"Disney." She grinned and he laughed. "Lily wants to go."

"Lily or you?" He laughed.

"Both of us. Both of your girls want to go." She said grabbing his hands and leaning into him. "Please?"

"Ok." He said kissing the top of her head.

"You can pick the next place." She said to him.

"Yea? You're ok with this?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't have to be in work I can do everything over the phone and I do want to spend quality time before Lily starts back at school." She told him.

"I want some quality time with you as well." he said kissing her lips.

"I think that can be arranged." She said to him blushing as he went to kiss her again.

"Ew gross!" Lily yelled.

"Gross is right." Punk agreed. "Yucky cooties." he said teasingly pushing AJ away who let out a snorted laugh.


	2. Sink or Swim

**Sink or Swim**

* * *

Punk, AJ and Lily arrived in Las Vegas. Punk and AJ would be attending a fight but before that he'd be announcing his retirement. Vegas was still almost like a second home to them. They did spend a lot of time there and Lily loved all the bright lights and the atmosphere, even though she didn't attend the fights she still had a blast every time they were there. Punk always made sure to carve out time in-between his busy fight schedule week for her and AJ.

When they stepped into the hotel an uneasy feeling washed over AJ, as it always did when they passed this hotel. Paul always booked their trips and maybe it slipped his mind that this was the same hotel AJ nearly died in during a drowning accident. She hadn't stayed in this hotel since that trip. Punk didn't seem to remember either as they entered the penthouse room.

"Paul really sprung for a nice room." AJ noted uncomfortably.

"Paul didn't book the trip, UFC did." Punk told her dropping his bag on the bed.

"That explains it." AJ mumbled feeling a shiver.

"Explains what?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." She said putting on a smile. She knew this week was going to be hard on him. He was nervous about announcing his retirement and she still wasn't sure he was fully committed to this.

"What are we going to do first?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Unpack." Punk said to her and her face dropped.

"I hate that." She pouted.

"You have a tough life kid." Punk announced dramatically. "Packing, unpacking-"  
"I'm tired." She said to him sadly and he laughed.

"I'll help you." AJ smiled taking her hand and walking across the penthouse to her room.

Lily was jumping on her bed as AJ unpacked.

"You're going to fall." AJ warned as she unpacked Lily's things.

"No way! Look how big this bed is!" she cheered happily then jumped off the bed and grabbed an advertisement that was on the dresser. "And look at this mommy!" she said showing her mom the cut out. "It's a pool! And it's here!"

"Yea, look at that." AJ forced out.  
"You promised me this summer you'd teach me how to swim." Lily said to her.

"Oh, did I?" AJ asked trying to remember if she did in fact promise that.

"Yes!" She said to him.

"I didn't pack any suits." AJ said frowning. "Maybe next time." She shrugged.

"But you promised." Lily argued. "And look how big this pool this!" she said pointing again.

"I don't remember promising that and like I said I didn't bring suits." AJ said standing up.

"Can't we go buy them?" Lily asked her anxiously. "I really want to learn mommy."

"I said no." AJ said abruptly. "No swimming on this trip."

"But you promised!" Lily yelled stomping her foot.

"No I didn't!" AJ yelled back and Lily's face dropped. "I'm sorry, but we're also going to be way too busy on this trip to swim and we have such a big surprise for you for after-"

"I don't want a surprise, I want to swim." Lily pouted crawling onto her bed and laying in her pillow and crying.

"Lily don't act like this." AJ warned her. "I haven't swam in so long I don't think I even remember."

"Daddy can teach us both." Lily said picking her little head up.

"Daddy is going to be so busy. This week is about him and we have to be with him and remind him how much we love him." AJ said sitting on the bed.

"But I really want to learn how to swim. I'm the only one in my class who can't." Lily argued.

"That makes you stand out." AJ said to her with a smile but Lily just dropped her head back into her pillow.

"Acting like this isn't going to get you anywhere." AJ warned her standing up and storming out of her room.

"Hey I was-" Punk started as AJ passed him and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Crap." he muttered to himself.

Punk walked into Lily's room and saw her crying into her pillow and instantly frowned.

"What happened?" Punk asked Lily.

"Mommy is a liar." Lily cried into her pillow.

"No she's not." Punk said firmly said sitting on her bed and rubbing her back. "Come on you're going to get sick."

"She lied to me, daddy." Lily insisted sitting up. "She promised to swim with me and now she won't."

"Swimming?" Punk asked then it hit him. Where they were had to have bought back bad memories as they flooded him. "Oh." he frowned rubbing the back of his neck.

"She said she can't swim." Lily said to him. "You can teach us right?" she asked hopefully.

"Your mom can swim." Punk told her and now she looked angry. "It's just-" he began but he wasn't sure how to explain any of this to his five year old daughter.  
"But the pool here isn't very safe. There was an accident it here a very long time ago and your mom just didn't want to scare you."

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"It's hard to explain." Punk said to her. "But just know if your mom says no she has a very good reason for it. Your mom hasn't swam for a really long time either."

"But I want to." Lily insisted. "All of my friends do! And I can't swim at their houses."

"I know." Punk sighed. "Just give her a little more time, can you do that?"

"All I do is wait." She sighed dramatically.

"Tough life." Punk again teased. "Pack up your stuff while I talk to your mom."

"Pack? But mommy just unpacked for me." Lily nearly cried. "Are we going home?"

"No but we're in the wrong hotel." He said to her standing up.

"But this bed is so big!" Lily said standing up on the bed.

"We're going to a better place." Punk promised her picking her up and placing her on the floor and grabbed her little suitcase.

"Do I really have to pack?" Lily asked him.

"Yea you do." Punk laughed at her dramatic sigh. "We can't stay here, your mom especially. I know you're mad but you don't want your mom to be sad do you?"

"No." Lily agreed with a nod opening her dresser. "I'll pack daddy."

"Good girl." He said with a smile then walked out of her room.

* * *

Punk just freely walked into the bathroom knowing AJ was in there and she narrowed his eyes at him.

"What if I was going to the bathroom?" she asked cleaning her eyes with a piece of tissue as she sat on the covered toilet.

"So? We're married. I watched you push our child out of your body I think I can handle seeing you go to the bathroom." He said to her.

"That's two completely different things." She laughed lightly.

"We're in the wrong place." He said kneeling before her. "I'm going to get us another place."

"Why?" she asked him.

"I didn't realize they booked us here." He said to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Phil." She said shaking her head.

"No it's not." He said to her. "I'll get us another room just like this at another hotel."

"Don't be ridiculous." She said standing up.

"I don't want to be here either." he whispered grabbing her hands and she turned her head away from him.

"It's stupid to still be scared." She admitted ashamed.

"I'm scared." Punk admitted and she looked up at him. "That is still the worst thing I have ever experienced in my life, the most painful moment that I can't forget. I still have nightmares about it so I can only imagine how bad it is for you."

"It's not bad." AJ said to him. "I forgot I promised Lily how to swim. I thought this year I'd get over it."

"You don't have to do it." Punk said to her.

"All of her friends are swimming." AJ said to him.

"We can sign her up for classes at the Y or something." Punk said brushing it off. "She'll get over it."

"I want to teach her. I'm her mother." AJ insisted. "I just didn't realize this is where we'd be."

"We won't be here for long because I'm going to move us." He said simply.

"Don't." She said as he reached for his phone. "I have to get over this sometime."

"It doesn't have to be today." He told her. "It especially doesn't have to be here."

"I'll be fine." She told him. "Don't you have some meetings or something?"

"I'll push them back." He shrugged. "I want us across the strip."

"No." She said firmly. "I'm not going to chicken out and this room is beautiful so is this entire hotel."

"You're more beautiful." He retorted and she smiled. "I hate seeing you cry." He said cupping her face. "I hate seeing both my girls cry. I don't care how beautiful the room is."

"She was still crying?" AJ frowned.

"Yea but she's ok now." He assured her.

"Just go get ready for whatever it is you're doing and I'll cheer up Lily." She insisted.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "I have no problem moving."

"I do. It's fine." She said giving him a kiss.

AJ walked back into Lily's room and saw her sitting on her suitcase that was now stuffed with all of her clothes that weren't folded. She was trying to close the suitcase and AJ let out a laugh.

"I packed all by myself!" Lily cheered.

"Now you can unpack it all." AJ smirked and Lily's face dropped.

"Ok." She sighed dramatically jumping off of the suitcase and opening it along with her dresser. "This is exhausting." She mumbled to herself.

"How about we go shopping for some new things and then we'll come back and I'll help you." AJ offered.

"Shopping?" She asked scrunching up her face.

"It will be fun I promise." AJ laughed.

"Ok." She said running over to get her shoes.

"Is daddy coming?" Lily asked.

"He has to work." AJ told her.

"Are we getting him a present?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Sure." AJ smirked. "Maybe we'll get those swimsuits I forgot to pack."

"Really?" Lily asked trying not to sound too excited.

"You have to be patient with me Lily." AJ sighed sitting on the floor next to her and helping her tie up her shoes. "This isn't going to be easy for me."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"A few years ago I had an accident in the pool." AJ told her.

"Accidents happen." Lily shrugged. "Larry has accidents all of the time. Just go to the bathroom before we go in the pool." She told AJ seriously who let out a laugh.

"Not that kind of accident." AJ said still laughing.

"Oh." Lily frowned.

"If I suck it up and not chicken out and teach you how to swim you have to promise me that you'll listen to everything I say." AJ said to her.

"I promise." Lily said to her.

"It's really important Lily." AJ said seriously. "I also haven't swam in a really long time myself."

"Because of your accident?" Lily asked her and AJ nodded. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." AJ said to her and Lily rolled her eyes and AJ tried not to laugh.

"You always that." She mumbled standing up.

"Yea it's annoying." AJ had to agree. "Go give daddy a kiss goodbye ok?"

"Ok!" Lily smiled and ran out of the room.

* * *

Two hours later after shopping in the hotel boutique and going over the rules with a hundred times with Lily they were both dressed in swimsuits and ready to swim. AJ blew up little swimmies for Lily who was anxious to get in the pool. Both of them had their long dark hair pulled back in a tight bun on the top of their heads as well. AJ wasn't taking any chances with drains. She was assured by the pool staff that the drains were taken care of after AJ had gotten stuck and there was still a lifeguard there as well.

"Are we ready yet?" Lily asked anxiously as AJ dipped the swimmies into water to slid it onto Lily's arm.

"Almost." AJ said to her.

"Do you need a swimmie mommy?" Lily asked curiously.

"No because my feet can touch the bottom." She said holding her hand and walking her over to the baby side of the pool.

"Mom, this is the baby pool." Lily frowned. "I can't swim in there."

"Oh, right." AJ said shaking her head and stepped over to the kid side of the pool which only went four feet deep but she was starting to get nervous.

"I thought I'd find you two here." Punk grinned surprising them.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked stunned.

"I got done early and wanted to spend some time with you two." Punk said stepping into the pool with ease. "It's cold." He warned.

"Ok step in towards your dad." AJ said to Lily who let go of Lily's hand and watched as she held onto the railing and stepped into the pool and Punk pulled her towards him.

"Your turn." Punk said holding out his free hand out to her.

"Yea mommy." Lily waved for her mother to join them.

"I think I-" AJ started as she stepped back and bumped into someone. "Sorry-" she stopped when she saw Paul. "Paul?"

"Punk said you all were teaching Lily how to swim and it's about time I learned." Paul said wearing a dark t-shirt and swimming trunks. As scarred as Punk and AJ were from the accident Paul was the most scarred. He never forgave himself for not knowing how to swim and was unable to help her.

"Come in Uncle Paul!" Lily shouted happily splashing the water.

"I am, I am." He grunted carefully stepping down the steps. "I can touch the bottom- this is easy."

"That's not swimming." Punk reminded him.

"I'll just stay in water where I can touch the bottom." Paul shrugged. "Are you coming in?" he asked AJ.

"Please mommy? You promised!" Lily reminded her.

"Ok." AJ forced out and nervously climbed the down the stairs and this time when Punk held out his free hand she accepted it.

"Ok teach me how to swim!" Lily cheered.

"I don't know how to swim." Punk told Lily who's face dropped. "Your mom is the swimmer." he said nodding to AJ.

"You have to teach us all." Lily said to AJ.

"You don't have to teach me." Paul remarked happily waving down a waiter passing by and ordering a drink. "I can stand in here all day."

"You should know how to swim." AJ said to Paul.

"Teach us!" Lily again cheered.

"Yea teach me." Punk pouted.

* * *

They ended up in the pool for hours. It didn't take AJ long to get comfortable again in the water and she realized most of her fear was just in her head. She only regretted waiting this long because Lily was having so much fun in the water.

"I'm glad we did this." AJ said as they dried off by the chairs, Lily and AJ wrapped in towels and AJ was combing Lily's long and wet hair.

"Me too." Punk said.

"I'm hungry now." Lily announced.

"I bet you are. You're always hungry." Punk teased and Lily just shrugged. "You're going to have a big dinner with your Uncle Paul. He's taking you to see that movie you've already seen a hundred times-"

"Trolls?!" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yup." Punk nodded. "Then to a nice dinner so remember to thank him."

"Wait, what?" AJ asked.

"We have different plans." Punk said to her.

"We do?" she asked and he nodded.

"Candle lit dinner." He told her and her eyes lit up. "And-" he stopped when saw Lily was intently listening as well. "And some grown up things." he added quickly and Lily rolled her eyes. "She learned that from you." he said to AJ.

"Can we go swimming tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so." AJ told her. "We're going to be with dad tomorrow."

"We're going to work with you again?" Lily asked with a grin.

"Something like that." Punk said to her. "It will be boring for her, maybe you two should stay in the hotel." he said to AJ who rolled her eyes now. "See! That's how she learned it!" he scolded.

"We're going to support you." AJ told him. "Daddy is going to be talking tomorrow and we're going to go watch." She told Lily who just shrugged.

"Can I wear my dress?" She asked referring to the special dress AJ had gotten her a week ago.

"Yes." AJ told her.

"I'll be there daddy." Lily said giving her a thumbs up. "What are you and mommy going to do tonight?"

"We're going to dinner." Punk told her.

"You can come to dinner with me and Uncle Paul." Lily offered.

"It's a grown up dinner." Punk told her and Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's going to be a boring dinner." AJ laughed kissing the top of Lily's head. "You wouldn't like it."

"Oh, good." Lily said relieved. "I'd rather watch Trolls."

* * *

After Lily and Paul left Punk knew him and AJ were on a limited schedule. Yet his wife was taking ridiculously long getting ready.

"AJ please." Punk pleaded outside the bedroom door knocking. "The movie is an hour and a half and the dinner will only be an hour-"

"I'm almost ready. What's the rush?" AJ asked from inside the room.

"The rush? I want to eat and then take you back here for dessert." Punk said almost painfully.

"I'm ready." AJ sighed opening the door and his mouth dropped. She was wearing a skin tight black cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees, her hair was wavy and off to one side and had on a beautiful diamond necklace he had gotten for her with matching earrings. "Worth the wait?"

"You're always worth the wait." he said feeling himself drool a bit. "Maybe we skip dinner and order up to the room." He suggested trying to pull her back into the bedroom.

"Oh no." AJ laughed. "You promised me a candle lit dinner."

"Fine." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front door.

"I need my purse!" She laughed trying to get him to let go of her hand.

"Why?" He asked seriously as he let go of her hand and she walked back into the bedroom for the purse then walked back out.

"All ready." she announced.

"About damn time." He muttered holding the door open for her. "Come on AJ."

"I'm coming." She laughed.

"Not yet." he said playfully tapping her rear causing her cheeks to turn a bright shade of red.

* * *

At dinner Punk was tapping his fingers on the table anxiously instead of enjoying the environment. He wanted dinner served and finished before Paul and Lily made it back.

"Would you relax? We have plenty of time." AJ assured him reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" He asked grabbing her hand and pressing his lips to it.

"No you have not." AJ told him stiffly and he turned her hand and kissed her wrist gently.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He said kissing just past her wrist now. "You look beautiful every day though."

"You look handsome." She responded.

"I do." he agreed as he kissed a little higher.

"Phil." AJ warned quietly trying not to smile.

"You taste really good." He said nipping at her skin gently.

"Beautiful." A voice announced and Punk looked up at the man refusing to drop AJ's hand.

"Do you mind?" Punk asked rudely.

"Phil." AJ said eyeing him, she recognized the man.

"I am so sorry where are my manners." The man chuckled. "Eric Bischoff."

"Fuck off." Punk said bluntly and AJ was mortified. "I'm trying to enjoy a peaceful night with my wife."

"I'm an agent." Eric said to him. "You've had an impressive career." he noted fondly.

"I know." Punk said smugly.

"I have a fighter interested-" Eric began.

"I'm at dinner with my wife. I'm not here to discuss business." Punk told him louder now.

"I hate to intrude on your date with your very beautiful wife but I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't try to get your attention." Eric said simply.

"You got my attention and you pissed me off." Punk said to him.

"I just thought we should talk before your press conference tomorrow." Eric said to him. "Before any rash decisions are made."

"I don't know you from a hole in the wall. And if you don't get away from my table right now-" Punk began.

"Phil." AJ whispered as people turned to look at them.

"Listen to your reasonable wife." Eric suggested calmly. "Did you tell him we met?"

"She did." Punk said dropping her hand and standing up to be nose to nose to the man. "I don't mix business and family. If you wanted to meet with me you could have walked into the gym and done so, don't approach my wife about anything fight related again. And I want you out of here so I can continue to enjoy my evening with her so leave."

"Is there a problem Mr. Brooks?" A security guard asked walking over.

"I want him out of here." Punk said sitting back down.

"Fine, I'm going." Eric said with a chuckle. "I'll see you at the press conference tomorrow."

"Maybe you should have heard him out." AJ said to him as Punk kept his eyes on him as he was escorted out of the restaurant.

"Why?" Punk scoffed. "I don't have anything left to prove. I've never even heard of him."

"I don't want him causing a scene tomorrow at your press conference." AJ frowned.

"Don't worry about that." he said picking her hand back up. "Now where was I?"

* * *

After dinner, which Punk and AJ ate as quickly as possible they were back up in their room, unable to keep their hands off of each other through most of the dinner. Punk was laying on his back and AJ had literally ripped his button down shirt open she was on her knees straddling him and taking him deeply. He loved when she controlled him in the bedroom like this. Her dress was still on, only pushed up past her thighs and his pants were just pushed past his own thighs, enough room to free himself for AJ.

"That's it." Punk grunted digging his fingers into her waist as she swayed her hips roughly.

It was difficult for him, but Punk managed to sit up with her still riding him. Her nipples were pushed into the thin fabric of her dress and after kissing her deeply he nipped his teeth over the cloth and tugged on her. She let out a sweet moan, one he wanted to hear again and tugged down the dress slightly and freed her breast completely. His mouth immediately covered it and began to suck on her.

"Just like that." AJ moaned as her movements hips moved faster.

Punk's one arm was wrapped around her waist tightly to keep her from fidgeting and his other hand was holding her dress down just under the breast he was sucking on. AJ's hand was clawing at his hair and scalp and the other one was wrapped around him as well as she dug her nails into his back and moved harder and faster.

"Phil." She cried out in a needy voice and kissed his forehead. "Phil, baby." She cried louder feeling her body being pushed the edge.

Punk was a man on the mission, it was as if he was digging for something in her breast with the amount of attention his mouth and mind were giving it. AJ couldn't get his attention in order for his mouth to meet hers which she wanted, but she was enjoying this just as much. Her hips were now rapidly moving over him and she felt her body betray him and release. She let out a gasp and tried to catch her breath and Punk released her from his mouth. He looked up at her but her eyes were glassed over and she said on that infamous goofy smile. He quickly turned them so she was on her back, all the while never leaving her body. He adjusted himself so he was as deep inside of her possible. Still sensitive from her orgasm she gasped in pleasure feeling him inside of her.

Punk lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her as deeply as he could. She was coming off of her high but she snapped back to reality as their tongues wrestled. Her hands cupped his face roughly as she enjoyed the intense and powerful kiss. He raised his hips and pulled out of her almost completely before pushing back in sharply. She cried into his kiss as he repeated the action over and over as he sought his own release. As his movements came harder and faster she wasn't kissing him back as she was distracted by her body crying out for another release. Punk rested his forehead against hers and she opened his eyes to meet his as he used his hips to push them both at the same time.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He groaned and pushed sharply into her. "Do you know that?" he asked as he repeated the movement. "Huh?" he asked yet again and kissed her eyelid.

"Yes!" she cried out knowing that was the answer he was looking for.

"Louder." He instructed pulling out of her so far that he was barely there at all.

"Yes!" She screamed as he plunged back into her, both losing it at the same time.

AJ's body actually shook as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Punk was catching his breath but kissing down her neck in appreciation of her body giving him that glorious moment. He kissed over her collar bone and then back up over her jawline until he reached her lips again.

"Jesus." AJ moaned trying to shift under his weight. "We need to shower quick." She told him as he gently pulled away and out of her body.

He eyed her on the bed with her legs still spread, hair a mess, makeup smudged, arms sprawled out and fighting to keep her eyes open. He felt arousal run through him immediately and suddenly agreed they needed another shower for sure. He pushed her dress up over head leaving her butt naked but not even cold, still sweating from their encounter. He kept his eyes on her as he licked his lips and removed the rest of his clothes then grabbed her hands and sat him up. AJ surprised him by tugging on his arm and pulling him into a kiss, which he returned. Her arms wrapped his neck as he lifted her so she could wrap her bare legs around his waist. He had trouble finding the bathroom to shower with her distracting him with her mouth but they eventually stumbled in...


	3. No Faith

**No Faith**

* * *

"You're going to be late!" AJ yelled from the living room area of the penthouse suite they were staying in.

"Yea daddy!" Lily yelled as she sat on the couch and tried to take her shoes off.

"No, no those stay on." AJ said kneeling down and putting the strap over her fancy shoes back on.

"They're ugly." Lily pouted.

"No they're so pretty." AJ insisted plastering on a smile.

"Why do I need shoes anyway?" Lily asked her mother curiously. "I feel better with no shoes."

"Because we all have to wear shoes." AJ said simply standing up.

"But why?" She asked again and AJ sighed.

"Phil!" AJ yelled again.

"I'm ready." He announced stepping out of the room in a suit.

"Oh no." AJ said shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Change your shoes." She instructed referring to his dirty sneakers he put on.

"She won't budge, we have to wear shoes." Lily informed her father seriously who just nodded as AJ passed him his dress shoes she had packed for him. "How long are we going to be there?"

"For a little bit." AJ told her. "You ok, baby?"

"Yea." Both Punk and Lily answered then gave each other dirty looks.

"She was talking to me." Lily informed her father.

"No, she was talking to me." Punk argued mockingly.

"How are you a baby?" Lily asked him.

"Yea Phil?" AJ asked with a grin.

"It's just a nickname." Punk shrugged tying his shoes. "But she was talking to me." He whispered at his daughter who stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was talking to both of you." AJ laughed looking at her phone. "The car is waiting downstairs."

"Alright." Punk announced standing up as did Lily.

"Ready mommy." Lily told her as Punk took her hand into his.

"Are you?" She asked Punk as she fixed his tie.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He told her and gave her a kiss.

"Ew." Lily said grossed out.

"Yea, yea I know." Punk smirked.

"Before we leave I just want you to know how proud I am of you." AJ told him.

"Me too daddy." Lily said with a firm nod.

"We both are." AJ told him with a teary eyed smile. "You worked so hard and now you can finally relax. Eat what you want, do what you want, not worry about getting hurt."

"I don't like it when you're hurt." Lily added.

"I know." Punk said looking at Lily giving her a sad smile. "No more getting hurt."

"We both love you very much and no matter what anybody says we are proud." She said to him.

"I love you." He said kissing AJ again. "You too." he said leaning over kissing the top of Lily's head.

* * *

At the press conference Punk was sitting behind a table that had microphones and AJ and Lily were sitting with Paul in the front row.

"He doesn't even look nervous." Paul whispered to AJ as Punk spoke.

"I know. I think he's finally at peace with his decision." AJ admitted keeping her eyes on Punk.

"He should be. He had an outstanding career." Paul agreed, also keeping his eyes on Punk as he announced his retirement.

"What does retire mean?" Lily asked tugging on her mom's dress to get her attention.

"When you work somewhere for a long amount of time you can retire, not work anymore." She told her and Lily's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So he won't get hurt anymore?" Lily asked.

"Yea." AJ said giving her a smile and she stood up on her chair and clapped for her dad who tried not to laugh. He had kept his eyes on his family the entire time.

"I'll take some questions." He said to the crowd.

"He's doing the right thing." Paul whispered to AJ.

"I know." AJ said to him but keeping her eyes on Punk. "It's just this was his life."

"No it was always a job." Paul corrected. "Your life is what you live and breathe, that's you and Lily."

"I just-" AJ stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"My question is why have you been dodging me and my client?" Eric Bischoff questioned standing with the man AJ had seen many times hanging around outside the gym. "Why retire before taking on a challenger? You said there was no more challenges for you but here stands Colton Faith."

"I wasn't challenged by him nor have I heard of him." Punk said to him. "Next question."

"Your agent Paul Heyman has heard of both of us." Eric told him before he could move onto another question. "He's 8-0 and he's hungry. Is that why you had our agent blow us off for the last two years?"

"Paul?" AJ asked him but he just shifted in his seat not even looking back at the man speaking on the microphone.

"Can someone turn his mic off?" Paul asked loudly.

"Why are you running like a chicken?" Eric questioned. "How can you sit here in front of your daughter and lie about how you accomplished everything when you haven't? You're lying to your fans too."

"My daddy isn't a liar!" Lily yelled.

"Lily it's ok." AJ said pulling her back down into her seat gently.

"Maybe your daughter should fight, she seems to have more guts." Eric said to Punk who jumped out of his seat. "We don't want you for the fame- it doesn't have to be a UFC fight we just want to prove that you are no longer the best in the world."

"Fuck you!" Punk yelled as security jumped in front of him.

"Come on." AJ said lifting Lily up who was getting very upset seeing her dad argue with this man.

"Don't preach about being the best when you haven't faced the best." Eric said to Punk just before his mic was pulled from him.

"I'm taking Lily back to the hotel." AJ told Paul who nodded.

"Take the car, I'll get Punk back there." Paul said to her and waved over a security guard to escort them out of the building.

Punk didn't even notice his family was rushing out as he tried to reach the man who ruined this closing moment of his career. Paul stood up and tried to calm Punk down as Eric and Colton were lead out of the arena as well.

"Where's AJ?" Punk asked him.

"She took Lily back to the hotel, she was getting upset." Paul told him and Punk shook his head angrily. He hated that Lily got upset by all of this and stormed to the back leaving Paul behind.

* * *

Punk stormed into the hotel room and looked for AJ and Lily.

"She's ok." AJ said closing Lily's door behind her. "She's taking a nap."

"A nap?" Punk asked. Lily was a terrible sleeper. She only napped when she was sick or crying. "She was crying?"

"She didn't know what was happening." AJ said to him and he shook his head and roughly pulled at his tie. "Where's Paul?"

"Did you know this guy had tried to get in touch with Paul?" Punk asked her turning red.

"No." AJ said to him. "I think he mentioned it but I didn't think anything of it."

"And that's the guy you saw outside the gym?" Punk asked and she nodded. "Why didn't Paul tell me?"

"What does it matter?" AJ asked.

"It matters because he made me look like a fucking chicken shit out there!" he yelled as the their door opened and Paul walked in.

"Why were you lying to me?" Punk demanded.

"I didn't lie to you." Paul responded quickly. "You never asked me if anyone reached out for a fight."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!" Punk demanded to know.

"Because you don't need to fight some kid!" Paul argued. "You've done enough now!"

"That's not up to you decide!" Punk shouted back. "It's my career, not yours!"

"Phil." AJ whispered. "Lily is sleeping."

"He shit talked me in front of my family and everyone watching." Punk told Paul quietly. "Set up the fight."

"You're not under contract with UFC anymore as of yesterday." Paul reminded him.

"Either is he." Punk spat. "I don't care where."

"No." Paul said to him and AJ was shocked.

"No?" Punk asked with a cruel laugh. "Who do you work for?"

"You're not an active fighter as of 2pm today so I work for myself." Paul told him.

"Is this a fucking joke?" Punk asked him. "You don't want me to have this fight for what reason?"

"You are finished!" Paul yelled. "You're older, you're beat up and you won't prove anything by being locked up in a cage with a young and hungry fighter like him."

"You don't think I could win." Punk remarked stunned.

"That's not it." AJ said trying to ease the tension. "Tell him Paul." but he remained silent.

"Fine." Punk said to him. "I don't need you, I've never needed you." he said surprising even AJ. "Get the hell out of room."

"Can't we just talk about this?" AJ asked both men.

"It's fine." Paul said to her. "I'll go." then opened the door to leave and stepped outside.

"I can set up this fight for myself!" Punk shouted following out. "Who needs you anyway!"

"Phil-" AJ started as he walked back inside and slammed the door.

"I can't right now AJ." He said walking into his bedroom.

"We need to talk about this." AJ insisted following him inside.

"I have a ton of phone calls to make." Punk said holding his phone out.

"So you're going to fight again after you just announced you were retiring and not even discuss it with me?" AJ questioned.

"Whats to discuss?" Punk asked. "You were sitting right there, he called me out."

"Someone is always going to call you out Phil." she argued. "If you wanted to continue fighting why did you bother to retire?"

"I did want to retire!" He yelled. "But now I have to-"

"Now you have to some guy who tried to show you up at a press conference?" AJ asked shaking her head. "That's a stupid excuse."

"It's not an excuse." He argued. "It's who I am."

"What happened to taking this summer off traveling? Spending time with me and your daughter?" AJ asked him.

"I thought you of all people would understand and support me." He said offended. "I guess I was wrong about you and Paul."

"I will always support you!" she yelled. "I always have! But you forced yourself to retire after I begged you to think it over and then you get our hopes up! You're not just a fighter anymore and it's not just about you anymore! We have a child!"

"You don't think I could beat him either." He said in disbelief and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know who this guy is." She said folding her arms. "I would never root against you either. I think you could win against anybody but right now you're pissed off and not thinking clearly so maybe before you start making calls you can calm down and sleep on it."

"I don't want to calm down or sleep on it." he said to her. "I know what I have to do." He said looking at his phone.

"And you're really not even going to talk me about it?" She asked him but he didn't respond. "Fine. You can explain this to your daughter." She said walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him, leaving him alone.

* * *

Later that night Punk was up waiting for some calls back. AJ was in bed sleeping and not talking to him. He was watching a baseball game on mute to not disturb either her or Lily but he heard a door open and looked over and saw it wasn't his bedroom door.

"Daddy?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes.

"Hey peanut." Punk greeted as she slowly walked over to him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek and placed her on the couch next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She told him. "I'm not tired anymore."

"You went to bed early." He noted.

"Why were you and that man fighting?" Lily asked him.

"It's a grown up thing." Punk shrugged but Lily didn't like that answer. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You didn't." she said to him. "He did. Are you a liar?"

"I'm a lot of things." Punk laughed to himself. "But I'm not a liar."

"So you really are retired?" Lily asked hopefully.

"It's not that simple." Punk admitted.

"I hate when you fight." Lily told him sadly. "It makes me sad."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I don't want you get hurt." She told him with a shrug.

"I'm pretty tough." He teased but she wouldn't crack a smile. "Thank you for defending me today by the way."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. "It's because I love you."

"I love you too, more than you know." Punk said to her and her eyes lit up. "Everything I do, you and your mom are the reason for it. Before I met your mom I used to lose my fights all of the time."

"No way." Lily said shocked and he nodded.

"When you're fighting for someone everything changes." He told her.

"Why do you fight?" Lily asked him.

"I like to." He shrugged not sure as to why anymore either. "I used to think I loved it, then I met your mom and realized love was something different."

"What if mom doesn't want you to fight?" Lily asked him.

"Then I don't fight because I can't fight without her." Punk told her honestly.

"I think you could kick his butt." Lily smiled to her father and he laughed.

"At least somebody does." Punk remarked amused. "I really am sorry that you got scared today."

"I wasn't scared." She said to him. "Ok, maybe a little."

"That's why I don't bring you to my job." Punk told her. "You're still a little too young and the last thing I want to do is scare you. That man shouldn't have shown up like that today and I think that's why I got so angry. I don't want you around angry people like that."

"You don't have to be angry." Lily shrugged and he smirked.

"If only it was that easy." Punk said to her.

"Why don't you come lay down in bed with me." AJ said surprising the two of them, but talking to Lily.

"But I'm not sleepy anymore mommy." Lily yawned.

"I think you will be." AJ smiled and Lily gave Punk a kiss on the cheek then ran into her parents room. "I'll be right in." She told Lily.

"I'm sorry." Punk said standing up to face her. "I lost it today."

"I don't want you to ever think I don't believe in you because you know I do." She said to him. "And if you want to have this fight then I will be there cage side like I have been for every one of your fights."

"This is it." Punk said to her and she held her hand up.

"Don't promise me that until you actually believe it." She warned him. "I've never asked you to retire and I never would. And don't ever doubt my faith in you."

"It threw me off today." He admitted disappointed himself. "I didn't like that slimy piece of shit talking about Lily, I didn't like her sharing the same oxygen with them, I didn't like them making me look like a chump and I didn't like how Paul lied to me."

"He had your best interests at heart." AJ said to him.

"It's unforgivable." Punk said to her seriously.

"It's not." She said to him. "Why don't you come to bed." She said to him. "You've had a long day."

"I'm waiting on some calls." He said to her. "I don't want to wake you and Lily up."

"She slept for hours already, go peek in the room and see what she's doing." AJ said nodding towards the door and sure enough Lily was jumping up and down on their bed giggling like crazy. "Don't leave me in there with her." She said almost fearfully and he laughed.

"I wasn't jumping on the bed!" Lily promised landing on her butt still giggling.

"I think you were." Punk laughed.

"I'm hungry now." Lily told her parents.

"Do you know how late it is?" Punk asked her.

"She didn't eat dinner, she slept for hours." AJ reminded him.

"My tummy woke me up." Lily pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

"Is room service still open?" AJ asked him.

"Yea it's around the clock." He said to her. "You should eat too."

"We should all eat." AJ agreed.

"Pizza!" Lily cheered.

"Pizza?" AJ asked scrunching up her face. "I want pancakes."

"Oh, I want pancakes too!" Lily cheered.

"So do I." Punk said grabbing the hotel phone.

* * *

The next morning Punk opened his eyes and realized his daughters foot was on his face. She had to be the worst sleeper in history. She kicked, sprawled out and last night was no different. She was upside down and both him and AJ had a foot in their face. He carefully took it off his face and slid out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked in a sleepy voice.

"Just going to check my messages." He said to her. "Then start to pack."

"Are we going home?" Lily asked now waking up.

"No. I told you we had a surprise for you." AJ said as Lily sat up with her crazy hair causing Punk to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me daddy?" Lily frowned.

"Never." He smirked kissing the top her head and ruffling her hair.

"We are still on for this, right?" She asked Punk.

"Of course." He said to her. "Our plans haven't changed."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked rubbing her tired eyes. "Swimming?"

"No." AJ grinned. "Your dad will tell you."

"Daddy?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"Where have you been asking to go for an entire year?" He asked her.

"Disney World." She said to him quietly and he smiled. "We're going to Disney World?" she asked frozen in place and he nodded. Lily let out the loudest scream of excitement then jumped off the bed.

"I'm going to pack!" She yelled and ran across the penthouse.

"Ugh, I should help her or she's not going to fit her stuff." AJ said pulling her tired body out of bed.

"Hey." Punk said stopping her short of walking out of the room and pulled her against his body. "I love you." he said before kissing her deeply. "Thank you for always being in my corner."

"You don't have to thank me for that." She said to him but then leaned in real close to him. "But if you wanted to show me your appreciation at some point after hours when our daughter is sleeping..."

"I have a feeling she's going to be tired and conked out after her first day in a Disney park." He said to her.

"I might be too." She admitted.

"No, no I'll keep you up." He said kissing her again. "A whole week there she's going to pass out early every single night."

"Now you're just getting hopeful." She teased.

"Please stop kissing, I need help!" Lily yelled out holding her clothes in her arms.

"I'll be right there." AJ laughed. "Promise me while we're in Disney you won't talk business with her around."

"Scouts honor." He said without hesitation.

"Thank you." She said giving him one last kiss before leaving to help Lily.


	4. Big Decisions

**Big Decisions**

* * *

"I told you first night here she'd be out cold." Punk said as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor behind him before climbing onto the bed and his wife.

"She had a plane ride and a few hours in the sun at the park, she's exhausted." AJ agreed as Punk began to kiss behind her ear. "That makes me laugh." She giggled.

"I know. I love listening to your laugh." He grinned against her flesh before continuing what he was doing.

Punk's hand slid underneath her jean shorts as his continued to kiss behind her ear and she was in heaven.

"Do we really have time for foreplay?" She asked amused.

"Do you not like it?" he asked sticking his head up.

"Of course I do, but we have a sleeping child down the hall." She reminded him.

"Sleeping is the key word." He told her. "Now just relax."  
AJ closed her eyes as she let Punk work his magic over her body but her eyes shut open when she heard something.

"Phil." She groaned trying to get his attention as he pushed her panties to the side now. "Phil." She pleaded again.

"I'm getting there." He assured her.

"No- I heard something." She said trying to sit up.

"She's not up, she's sleeping." He said easing her back onto the bed.

"No, not her something else." She said as he kissed over her neck then Punk heard it and froze. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Fuck!" Punk yelled out pulling his hand out of her shorts and grabbing his shirt.

"Whoever that is going to wake her." AJ warned him as he raced out of the room and jogged towards to the door before they could wake Lily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk demanded seeing Paul Heyman standing outside his hotel door.

"I came to apologize." Paul said to him.

"How did you even know I was here?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I booked this trip for you." Paul reminded him stepping inside.

"Don't come in here." Punk warned him and Paul was hurt. "My daughter is sleeping and my wife is trying to relax. I don't want them upset anymore."

"I'm not here to upset anyone." Paul told him quietly. "I want to help you set up this fight."

"Why? You don't think I can win so why would I want your help with anything?" Punk asked seriously closing the door.

"It's not that I don't think you could win." Paul said to him. "I've always believed in you which is why I signed you. You just don't have to prove yourself and Eric Bischoff is untrustworthy. I didn't want him or his client making any money off of you."

"No you don't think I could win." Punk argued.

"It's not going to be an easy fight." Paul sighed. "It's going to be your hardest fight to date. If you get your head in the game you will win."

"Why wouldn't my head be in the game?" Punk asked him. "When has my head ever not been in the game?"

"Your last fight." Paul pointed out. "You were more concerned about being too beat up and scaring your daughter and guess what happened? You were! And that is the stuff you should be concerned with. Your mind should be on your family not on trying to earn money to provide for them because you've already done that."

"Fighting has never been about the money." Punk reminded him. "You knew that when you signed me."

"I know." Paul said to him. "I'm not just your agent, I'm family. I don't look at you like a client and I haven't for years. I was there on your wedding day, I was there the day your daughter was born- I'm her godfather! I blame myself because I knew we both could make a ton of money off of fighting Eric's guy and I ignored it to the point of pissing them off."

"You should blame yourself." Punk said to him. "And you are family but you're also my agent if you can't do that then step away."

"I wanted to." Paul admitted. "I still don't see why you want to put your body and health on the line for a guy you didn't even know existed two days ago but because you are family I will do whatever you need me to do."

"I appreciate that." Punk said to him. "I haven't agreed to the fight yet. I still have to talk to AJ about it." he told him. "But when I decide-"

"You call me." Paul said to him.

"Hi Paul." AJ greeted poking her head out of the master bedroom.

"Hi." He smiled.

"May I have my husband back now? He promised no business-" She began.

"My fault." Paul assured her and he shook Punk's hand.

"If you're staying in town I'm sure Lily would love it." AJ said to him before he could leave.

"I don't want to intrude on a family vacation." Paul smirked but sounded hopeful.

"You are family." AJ told him and Punk just nodded his approval.

"I did get a room." Paul told them innocently. "And if you-"

"I really need Phil now." AJ said reaching out and grabbing Punk by his wrist and pulling him into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning AJ was sleeping with half her body draped over Punks. Her arm was over his face and her leg was over his waist. He suddenly realized where his daughter learned how to sleep.

"It's time!" Lily announced yelling scaring both Punk and AJ.

"What are you doing up?" AJ asked with a yawn looking at the time.

"It's so early Lil." Punk groaned.

"I dressed myself." She announced happily and AJ eyed her daughter who was wearing a shirt that was inside out, backwards shorts and two different shoes.

"No kidding." AJ laughed getting out of the bed.

"I'm ready to go to the park daddy." She told Punk.

"We have a few hours before it even opens." He yawned rolling over.

"And you need to eat breakfast." AJ said to her. "And a mirror because your clothes were put on all wrong." She teased.

"Daddy are you coming to breakfast?" Lily asked racing past her mom and jumping on his bed.

"You have way too much energy for this time of day." He said opening one eye but saw her excited face.

"I'll order something up to the room." AJ told Punk. "Just tell me what you want."

"No, we're on vacation let's go out." He said sitting up and running his hands over his tired face.

"You're the best daddy in the world." Lily cheered hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"And that makes it all worth it." He said kissing her cheek now and placing her on the floor. "Let me just take a quick shower."

"Quick, we are on an important schedule." Lily warned him sternly then walked out of the room.

"She gets that bossy-ness from you." Punk said to AJ who tried not to laugh.

"That is not true. That is one of your quotes whenever we are in Vegas." She snorted. "You say she inherited all of this from me but trust me she's a miniature version of you."

"You better hope not." Punk said standing up. "Your father has told me stories about you as a teen."

"What stories? I was an angel." AJ scoffed.

"Exactly. I was not, so you better hope she starts morphing into you." Punk teased. "Or we're going to have to put a tracker on her and enroll her in a strict private school."

"Oh god." AJ whispered to herself fearfully.

"Not so funny now is it?" He mocked.

* * *

Punk, AJ and Lily were staying in Cinderella's castle and therefor had breakfast in the 'Castle'. Lily was in awe of everything. She even had on a little crown as she ate her pancakes as fast as possible.

"Relax kid." Punk smirked grabbing a napkin and cleaning the syrup off of Lily's face. "The park isn't going anywhere."

"You can't go on rides right after eating either. Just take your time." AJ told her and she rolled her eyes.

"We're going to get a jar and every time you roll your eyes you're going to put a quarter in it." Punk warned her.

"I don't have any money." Lily reminded Punk looking up at him.

"We'll figure something out." Punk said gruffly sipping on his coffee.

"What a small world." A voice greeted from Punk who was sitting directly next to Lily. He didn't even have to look up to know who that was.

"Luis." AJ greeted politely. A few weeks after AJ and Punk married, Luis had announced his own engagement to a women who looked strikingly familiar to AJ. Long dark haired Hispanic woman. AJ and his wife also got pregnant a few months apart. Punk swore the man was obsessed with their lives.

"Hi Lily." Luis's son Louis greeted.

"Hi Louis." Lily blushed turning in her chair and Punk eyed his daughter then glared at the small boy.

"Are you having a nice time?" Luis's wife politely asked.

"Yes we only got here yesterday and we have a few more days but Lily wants to explore everything." AJ smiled.

"She's anxious." Luis said and Punk briefly looked up at him. "Mr. Brooks."

"Cortes." Punk remarked as sarcastically nice as he could.

"I saw your press conference from a few days ago. You keep entertaining." Luis chuckled. "Is it true you have one more fight in you?"

"I don't know." Punk said pretending to think about it. "I do like to punch people."

"Mommy can we go to the park with Louis?" Lily asked with dreamy eyes.

"I think we're doing different things today." AJ said to her.

Both Lily and Louis were also in the same private pre-school. Punk insisted on all private schools for his daughter even though AJ wanted public, when Punk discovered Luis's son was in the school he tried to take her out but AJ wouldn't let him. Lily and Louis became fast friends and it annoyed Punk to no end.

"Maybe tomorrow we can work something out?" Luis suggested with a cheesy smile, mostly to annoy Punk. "We're going to the firework show and we have a private are blocked off."

"Of course you do." Punk mumbled then moved his eyes towards little Louis who he swore was trying to put the moves on his five year old.

"The children are friendly and are going to stay friends through school I presume." Luis said to them.

"Lily isn't going to private school next year." Punk said almost too happily. "My wife and I agreed that public school was more suitable for her."

"Yes, Lily told Louis and was crushed. Begged us to put him in the same school as Lily next year and I just can't say no to him." Luis laughed and Punk's face dropped. "We also hope to see Lily at Louis's birthday party."

"We sent the invitation last week." Luis's wife added with a smile.

"We've been out of town." AJ told her.

"Can I go mommy?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You're going to go to school with him why do you need you to go to his party too?" Punk asked his daughter with a scoff then felt AJ kick his shin from under the table.

"She'll be there." AJ assured them.

"Parents are invited as well." Luis told them. "It's nice that our children are forcing us to reconnect after all these years."

"You can sit next to me at the party." Louis told Lily shyly and she smiled.

"I will." She said giving him a hug and Punk bit on his bottom lip.

"So cute, that's good enough." Punk said with a smile gently pulling Lily away.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the firework show." Luis said to them and they walked off.

"Bye Louis!" Lily smiled brightly and waving.

"He gets it." Punk said to Lily who narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's my best friend, dad." Lily told Punk who laughed. "He is!"

"He's a Cortes." Punk argued with his five year old.

"So?" Lily asked. "What does that mean?"

"It's like how you're a Brooks." Punk said to her.

"I like being a Brooks." Lily smiled.

"Good." Punk said proudly.

"I'd like to be a Cortes too." She announced happily and Punk choked on his coffee and AJ let out a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked his daughter.

"She doesn't know what that means." AJ laughed. "She's five."

"Going to be six." Punk corrected. "Lily Jeanette Brooks is your name and will be your only name."

"Until you get married." AJ added and Punk glared at her. "You have to teach her this."

"So when I marry Louis I get a new name?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You're not marrying him." Punk scolded. "You're going to live with me and mommy forever and you're not going to date because boys have cooties."

"But mommy married you." Lily pointed out.

"I don't have cooties." Punk informed her smugly and AJ laughed. "I don't." He said seriously to AJ.

"Ignore your dad and eat your breakfast." AJ laughed sipping on her own coffee.

"Ok." Lily shrugged and went back to eating.

"Lily Cortes." Punk scoffed under his breath. "Terrible."

"Stop." AJ warned him trying not to laugh.

"Like it isn't bad enough one Cortes tried to take you from me the younger generation is trying to take my daughter from me." Punk hissed at AJ.

"Luis never stood a chance against you." AJ reminded him.

"I know." Punk said grabbing her hand from across the table and kissing it. "It just amazes me how he still manages to pop up in our lives- constantly."

"It's not constant." AJ smirked.

"I just don't like him." Punk said to her.

"I'm all finished." Lily announced with her mouth still full of pancakes.

* * *

That night Paul had taken Lily out for ice cream and usually Punk and AJ would utilize this time wisely but instead they ended up on the couch, AJ laying directly on top of him as she slept and he did as well. They tried to put on a movie but as it turns out running after a child in a hot crowded park for hours was exhausting. When the door opened Punk's eyes shot open but AJ didn't even flinch. He didn't have to move to know who it was.

"Go clean up." he heard Paul instruct Lily and he could hear her little feet race down the hall and slam the bathroom door closed.

"Shh." Punk whispered to Paul who walked around the couch to find them and saw AJ sleeping and he nodded.

"I spoke to Dana. He's willing to move forward with this fight if you are." Paul told him quietly.

"I haven't spoken to AJ about it yet." Punk whispered and she stirred and kissed his chin.

"It's ok." She said to him, not even opening her eyes. "Just know that I'll be there."

Punk kissed the top of her head before carefully sliding off the couch and leaving her in a sleeping position on it. He waved Paul into the kitchen area and gave him his full attention.

"When?" Punk asked.

"How much time do you need?" Paul asked.

"A couple of months. I haven't been working out like I should." Punk told him. "At least four."

"Ok." Paul nodded typing on his phone.

"And this is it." Punk told him and Paul looked up at him. "I mean it. Last fight."

"Where are you going to train? Want to come to Vegas?" Paul asked.

"I can't do that. Lily is starting elementary school." Punk said to him. "Even though it would keep that little Cortes bastard away from her." He said teasing the thought. "No, I'll train in Chicago."

"Ok." Paul said to him.

"This isn't going to be an easy win." Paul warned him. "I want you to watch this kids fights. He has a really powerful right arm."

"I can handle it." Punk said to him. "I've been punched in the face before."

"You can't let this kid punch you in the face at all." Paul warned him. "He's a beast. Who knows if he'll even pass a drug test."

"I've had tough fights before." Punk told him. "This one is no different."

"I thought you weren't fighting anymore?" Lily asked appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "You said you retired."

"I did but-" he began but she ran off down the hall into her room. "Shit." He scolded himself. "I've got to talk to her."

"It's fine." Paul said to him. "I'm flying out. I'm going to start setting things up for you with Dean, flying in some extra help." Punk just nodded.

"Thanks." Punk said walking him to the door.

"It's what I do." Paul forced out then walked out the door.

* * *

Punk knocked on Lily's door gently but she didn't respond.

"Hey." Punk said sticking his head in the door and saw her sitting on her bed holding the stuffed Elsa they had gotten her today.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lily said not even looking up at him.

"We have to. Because you're mad at me and I won't be able to sleep." Punk said kneeling in front of her. "Why are you so upset if I have one more fight?"

"Because I love you." She sniffled.

"We discussed this Lil." Punk reminded her.

"I don't want you to die." Lily said surprising him.

"Who said that?" He asked her. He knew she didn't come up with that on her own and he was alarmed she thought he was going to die while fighting.

"I heard it on the TV." Lily admitted sadly. "They said you're old and you're going to get killed."

"They're idiots." Punk said waving it off. "You can't listen to people you don't even know. I'm not going to die. Fighting has rules for a reason baby." He told her and she looked at him finally. "Those rules are in place so nobody gets hurt badly."

"Last time you were bleeding." Lily pointed out.

"That happens but it doesn't mean I'm going to die." He promised her.

"I just want you to be home with me. I don't want you to fight anymore." Lily insisted.

"I have to have this last one and say goodbye to all the people who have cheered for me." He said to her.

"I don't care about them." Lily sniffled.

"You really are my kid." Punk remarked proudly. "I have to do it this last time. I really want to and I want to make you and your mom proud of me. I wouldn't do it if I thought I was going to get hurt."

"I guess." Lily mumbled.

"I just told your Uncle Paul I would do this fight but I want you to sleep on it. Because if it scares you that much I won't do it." he said surprising her.

"Really?" Lily asked with a smile and he nodded.

"You're more important to me than a fight, you're more important to me than anything in this world." He said to her. "But really think about it. Maybe it would help you if I bought you to the gym more with me or-"

"I don't think so." Lily said to him. "I like your face not bleeding." She said kissing the tip of his nose.

"Me too." He had to laugh.

"I don't want you to fight, I'll think about it like you told me to but I won't change my mind." Lily informed him casually.

"Time for bed." AJ said who was revealed to be standing in the doorway.

"I have to brush my teeth." Lily said walking out of the room.

"That is an awfully big decision you placed in the hands of our five year old." AJ said to Punk who stood up.

"Our brilliant five year old." Punk corrected.

"You can fight Phil, she'll understand." AJ said to him.

"I won't be able to fight if I know she's at home crying because she thinks I'm going to die." Punk said to her. "When it was just you and I it was simple because you knew I was a fighter and you wanted to be with me anyway. She doesn't have that choice. I'm her father no matter what that is my number one priority and fighting is second to that." He said and AJ arched a brown.

"Third." He corrected quickly and nervously. "She shouldn't have to be scared."

"She's going to tell you no." AJ warned him. "Then what do you tell Paul?"

"He won't care and I haven't signed any contract but I have faith in our daughter. She's going to really think about it." Punk said to her.

"You really think so?" AJ asked him and he nodded.

"I know she will. She's our kid. She's smart and brave." He told her as Lily quietly listened by the door without being seen.

"I know that but she also loves her dad so much she doesn't want to see him with a bruise let alone a swollen eye and torn ear." AJ reminded him. "You want to have this fight, you need this fight it's your closure and if you don't fight-"

"I trust our daughter is going to make the right decision for me." Punk said simply.

"I'm ready." Lily announced happily walking into the room. "Read me a story?" She asked Punk.

"Of course." He said to her.

"Goodnight mommy, I love you." She said as AJ helped her into bed and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said to her.

"I'm all ready for my story daddy." Lily told him.

"Alright." Punk said picking up a book. "This one good?"

"Yea I like that one." She said to him.

"You only bought this one with you on the trip so we don't have a lot of choices." Punk teased.


	5. Piece Of Cake

**Piece Of Cake**

* * *

"I love swimming!" Lily cheered as she ran over to her mom who was sitting by the pool, watching Lily play in the shallow area with her swimmies on.

"Good." AJ smiled.

"When is daddy coming to swim?" Lily asked looking around for her father.

"Soon." AJ promised her. "He had to make a few phone calls."

"Oh." Lily said about to jump back in the pool and AJ gently grabbed her arm before she could.

"We need to talk first." AJ said to her.

"Ok." She said sitting on the lounge chair with AJ.

"I heard your dad talking to you last night." AJ said to her and Lily nodded. "Lil." AJ frowned and Lily looked away. "Why are you so scared for your dad do his job?"

"Because he gets hurt." Lily reminded her. "I don't want him to die."

"He's not going to die." AJ told her seriously. "You can't believe everything you hear."

"He was bleeding last time." Lily pointed out. "I don't know why he fights."

"It didn't make sense to me either." AJ admitted with a laugh. "But it's something your dad loves to do."

"Why? You said fighting is bad." Lily argued.

"It is for you." AJ said to her. "Because you're in school or on the playground but when your dad does it it's a job and there are rules."

"I don't want him to fight." Lily told her honestly. "I want him to stay at home with me."

"He's going to be home." AJ said to her. "Your dad has been practicing for this for a really long time. Since he was a kid like you."

"Really?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Yes. And this might be his last fight." AJ told her. "He wants to do this but he won't if you're not ok with it."

"I'm just scared." Lily shrugged.

"You know your dad is really good at fighting." AJ informed her.

"Really?" Lily questioned.

"This may be my fault. I didn't want you to watch your dad fight because you're still too young to understand it." AJ said to her.

"I hate being a kid." Lily muttered.

"Enjoy it while you can." AJ laughed. "The point is this is something your dad really wants to do and I know you don't understand it and I wish I could explain it better to you."

"So I should tell him to do it?" Lily asked.

"Think of something you want to do really badly and imagine daddy telling you no." AJ said to her and Lilly glared at her, it was a perfect Punk glare.

"I wanted a pony really badly and daddy told me no." Lily argued.

"Bad example." AJ sighed.

"Can I watch him fight?" Lily asked her.

"Absolutely not." AJ said sternly. "Maybe we can work with you on it and you can go to the gym more and watch more practice fights." She said worried even thinking about it. "Your dad is so good at what he does and he's so happy when he does it."

"I want daddy to be happy." Lily said with a smile.

"You're a smart girl." AJ grinned kissing the top of her head.

"Do you like when daddy fights?" Lily asked.

"No. I hate it as much as you do. But like I said it makes him happy the same way working with all the animals make me happy." She told her and Lily nodded.

"Like how I like dancing?" Lily asked and AJ nodded. "Can I do dance classes? Heather does them."

"You know what? I think you're old enough." AJ said to her and her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" Lily cheered.

"What are we cheering?" Punk asked walking over.

"I'm doing dance classes!" Lily said happily and Punk looked over to AJ. "And you're going to fight!"

"Am I?" Punk asked his daughter amused and she nodded.

"It makes you happy and that makes me happy." She told her father wisely. "I can't watch you fight but you'll watch me when I dance, right?"

"Of course." He scoffed. "Are you really sure about this or is your mom bribing you?"

"I don't know what that means." Lily said honestly and Punk laughed.

"No bribe." AJ assured him. "But we did have a nice talk about it. I think she needs to understand and see what you do more."

"She's not watching me fight." Punk said to AJ.

"No, but more time at the gym." She told him and Punk nodded.

"You want to do that?" He asked Lily who nodded.

"Just don't die." Lily said to Punk who tried not to laugh.

"I won't die." He said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Later that night they decided to skip the firework show Luis invited them to and watch a movie inside as they ordered up dinner to the room. It was a perfectly relaxing night. Lily was sleeping across her parents lap and AJ was also sleeping with her head on Punk's shoulder. It was times like this he wondered if one more fight was worth it. He felt his phone buzz and glanced at and saw it was Paul. The fight was on and they would be faxing him over the contract.

"You want to bring her to bed?" AJ asked in a sleepy voice unable to move without disturbing Lily.

"Yea." Punk sighed carefully standing up and lifting Lily up and carrying her into her room.

Punk walked into their bedroom and saw AJ pulling down the covers.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"You seem wide awake." She shrugged fluffing her pillow.

"Am I doing the right thing?" He asked her and she frowned. "What if Paul is right and I am too old and I embarrass myself and you and Lily?"

"You could never embarrass us." AJ almost laughed at the ridiculous statement.

"I think I could." he said seriously and she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"You are a fighter. You've been a fighter since the day I met you. You can't win every fight Phil, you're the one who told me this." She pointed out. "But if you quit before you even get in there that's embarrassing and not very Brooks like."

"Why are you so supportive of this last fight? You hate when I fight." Punk noted.

"I don't hate when you fight. I'm just like Lily, I hate seeing you hurt but I love how happy you are when you're about to step in the cage." She told him. "Your eyes light up, you have this smile that you try to hide. Lily doesn't get to see that like I do."

"You'll be there?" he asked her.

"Have I missed a fight since we've been together?" She asked him.

"No." He said rolling onto his side to face her. "You've been with me every step of the way. From when I was a poor guy in dirty clothes and a shitty apartment just trying to make a few bucks."

"It's not like I was living in a palace." She teased. "And I was dating Tommy."

"You weren't dating him." Punk mocked. "He just wanted you because he knew I liked you."

"He was the worst date I've ever had." She laughed remembering. "We went to dinner and he split the check with me. Then before we got to the fights that night he tried to kiss me in the car."

"Idiot." Punk grunted. "Like I said, he asked you out to piss me off and it worked. So congratulations to him. I got you and he got nothing."

"What if he didn't ask me out?" AJ asked him. "Would you have ever asked me out?"

"Wow. I thought you were more independent than that." Punk teased and she laughed.

"I am independent and there's nothing wrong with a woman asking a man out, I've done it before but I would have assumed I had no chance with you and wouldn't have bothered." She told him honestly.

"I was getting around to asking you out." Punk admitted. "I kept trying to drive you home and I thought I could do it then but you always turned me down. I loved going over to the pet store during my breaks or before working out and seeing you there."

"Why?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked with a laugh. "You were and still are smart and pretty and an animal lover."

"I wasn't very pretty." She reminded him. "I used to wear baggy clothes, I didn't believe in brushing my hair-".

"Absolutely gorgeous." He said cutting her off. "You didn't need ten pounds of makeup and pin straight hair to be beautiful you were so natural. You still are."

"Remember when you didn't want to marry me or have Lily?" She asked and his face dropped.

"What kind of memory lane is this?" He asked and she giggled. "I always wanted Lily. Lily wasn't an accident- we planned for her, remember that?"

"I mean before that." She said to him.

"Oh. Your birthday." He grunted rolling onto his back. "Where your boss gave you a ring to make me look like shit."

"I didn't think you'd come after me." She admitted propping her head up with her hand as she laid on her side now and looked down at him. "A part of me thought when I walked out you'd let me keep going."

"Why would you think that?" he asked hurt.

"Because you told me to find marriage and children with another man..." She reminded him slowly.

"We've all made mistakes." Punk reminded her. "That was mine. Watching you walk out the door was the second worst night of my life."

"Second?" She questioned.

"You drowning will always be number one." He said to her. "I remember getting to the hospital and thinking...I fucked up so bad. I was holding onto that engagement ring for so long that I was going to miss my chance to propose to you. I thought I was being punished. Bad karma or something."

"Paul said you were mad at me and kept yelling at me." She smirked.

"I wasn't yelling." He defended bitterly. "But I was pissed. I was pissed at you, I was pissed at me and a little bit Paul."

* * *

" _Punk, they're going to let you in to see her." Paul told Punk as he stood up from the chair in the waiting room. "But the doctor warned me she looks different."_

 _"What do you mean?" Punk asked._

" _She's pale and hooked up to a lot of machines so don't be alarmed." Paul warned._

" _Don't be alarmed?" Punk asked mockingly. "Don't be alarmed!"_

" _Just go in there. I'll give you some time, go pick us up some coffee from downstairs." he said leading him to the room and just stopping short of walking inside._

 _Punk opened the door and his heart absolutely dropped. There was a male nurse checking AJ's machines and she was laying there lifeless. She was lifeless as far as he was concerned. She couldn't breathe on her own, she couldn't open her eyes- she was just a shell._

 _Punk didn't even realize he was crying until the male nurse walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _She's tough." The nurse told him._

" _She doesn't look it." Punk spat out cruelly. "Look at her, she's dead-"_

 _"No she is not. Her heart is still beating." The nurse told him sternly. "She needs to hear you here. You're the boyfriend, right?"_

 _"If you were to have asked me that tomorrow I would have said the fiance." Punk said not taking his eyes off of AJ._

" _You will be saying that." The nurse said and led him over to the chair._

 _"I don't think I can sit in here." Punk said to him._

 _"I think you can." He said pointing to the chair. "I've seen people come back from worse."_

 _"She's so fucking smart." Punk said bitterly. "I don't know why she did something so fucking stupid."_

" _Accidents happen." The nurse told him simply. "She's not gone, her life isn't over. This is just a bump in the road not a complete detour. I'll be back to check in, when she wakes up push that button." he said to Punk then left the room._

" _When you wake up I'm never talking to you again." Punk told her lifeless body. "I mean it AJ. I don't know what the fuck you were thinking today. You are so god damn selfish!" he yelled. "I had these big fucking plans for the two of us!" he frowned at his tone and knew if AJ was awake she wouldn't tolerate it. "I'm sorry." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it as he wept into it. "I'm so sorry baby."_

" _Coffee?" Paul offered stepping into the room and Punk raised his head to look at his friend, Punk's eyes were red, swollen and wet._

" _I couldn't keep it down." Punk said to him. "Can you explain to me again what happened?"_

 _"I don't know-" Paul began._

 _"Don't fucking say that!" Punk yelled. "You were there. Tell me what happened!"_

" _She lost her earring in the pool and swam around looking for it. I was looking at my phone then noticed she didn't come up. I saw she was struggling at the bottom of the pool and her hand had gotten caught in the drain. They had trouble getting it out she was stuck."_

" _I was going to marry her." Punk said to Paul whose face fell. "I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. I was going to have kids with her."_

 _"You still will." Paul assured him. "I mean right now-"_

 _"She's fucking dead." Punk spat. "Look at her." He said gesturing to her pale form. "She can't even breathe."_

" _What can I do?" Paul asked him._

" _Can you make her wake up?" Punk asked him but looking down at AJ._

" _I would if I could believe me." Paul told him sincerely._

" _Then there's nothing you can do." Punk said simply._

* * *

"I hate that you went through that." She said to him. "But now you know how I feel-"

"Don't compare it to me fighting." he warned her. "I've never been hooked up to life machines. I've never been so pale that you couldn't find my lips on my face. I've never died and had to be revived."

"Why are you all tense." She laughed running her hand up and down her arm.

"Because I hate thinking about it." he said to her. "If you would have died that day I would have nothing. I wouldn't have you, I wouldn't have Lily and I wouldn't have my career."

"You'd have your career." She said to him.

"No." he said looking her dead in the eyes. "You really underestimate yourself when it comes to me. I can't fight without you. I can't win without you. You're  
the only person in my life who constantly believes in me. I truly thought it was over that day." he told her honestly. "I thought I was going to be saying goodbye to you that night."

"No faith in me, huh?" She teased.

"I have faith but you didn't see you." He said as a shiver ran down his spine. "I can never get that image of you out of my head. And with everything going through my mind that night all I kept thinking was that you were going to die without knowing how much I loved you."

"I knew." She smiled warmly leaning over to kiss him. "I've never doubted your love for me."

"I feel like I wasted so much time with the marriage argument." He confided. "I wasted so much time that I basically pushed you into someone elses arms."

"Did you really think after that argument I was going to run off with Luis?" She asked him.

"I didn't give you a reason not to." He pointed out.

"You gave me a reason every day and you still do." She said to him. "I still believe in you, I always will which is why I'm going to be your number one fan cheering you on at this fight."

"Good." he said quickly tugging her onto his body and rolling her underneath him. "You need to cheer me up now since you depressed me with thinking of that night I almost lost you."

"It would take a lot more than some water to get rid of me." She teased.

"I don't want to think about it anymore." he said to her and she cupped his face and pulled his head down to kiss her while he reached behind himself and tugged the comforter way up over their bodies...

* * *

After an hour of intense love making Punk was wide awake while AJ lightly snored next to him. He hated thinking back to the night he almost lost her and now he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He kept his eyes on her and watched as her chest would rise and fall, lips slightly parted as a small breath escaped them, blowing a stand of hair that was over her face. He gently tucked the loose hair behind her ear.

"Why are you watching me like a creep?" AJ asked not even opening her eyes.

"I like watching you." He said simply. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm too tired to go again." She pouted rolling onto her side but facing him and he laughed.

"I've been thinking." He said to her.

"Uh-oh." She teased lightly still not opening her eyes.

"What about if we have another baby?" he asked her and that caught her attention.

"Really?" she asked opening her eyes now.

"Yea. I mean we said when Lily was older and she's older." He pointed out. "I'm going to be retiring for real in a few months, it just seems like the right time."

"Are you sure?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yea." He said to her. "I think it's perfect timing."

"Me too." She agreed. "Are you up for this late night feedings again?"

"Yea it's not like I'll have to be anywhere early the next day." He smirked. "I miss the sound of a baby in the house."

"Are you sure you want this and you're not just feeling sad and emotional after thinking about my accident?" she asked.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Ok, maybe a little but I still want it."

"I'll tell you what you told Lily, sleep on it." She encouraged.

"Fine." He huffed. "But I'm not changing my mind."

"We'll see how you feel about in the morning." she teased rolling over to her other side.

"You don't want another baby?" He asked her.

"You know I do. But I want you to really want it and not just feel like we have to have one because you're feeling a little needy." She said.

"I don't feel needy and when I feel needy I just start kissing you." he said to her seriously and he heard her laugh lightly.

"Give me another baby." he said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing behind her neck.

"You know I'm not going anywhere, right?" She asked rolling slightly so his arms were wrapped around her and she was looking up at him.

"Of course." He said to her.

"You get like this every time you think of something bad happening. Remember when we decided to have Lily?" She asked.

"Nope." He lied.

"We were at an event and the drunk guy followed me into the ladies room and lunged for me-" She began to retell the story.

"You kicked his ass." Punk finished proudly.

"Then you beat him so bad he had to be hospitalized for a week." She scolded.

"Fuck him." Punk spat. "He's lucky I didn't kill him."

"You took me back up to the hotel room and you were all emotional and worked up and decided right then and there we had to have a baby." She said to him.

"I think it was a good decision, our kid is awesome and I have no regrets." He said simply.

"That is true." AJ had to agree. "I just feel like you make this decisions when you're emotional."

"I am emotional." He had to agree. "But I've been thinking about this for a while. I obviously can't do it without you."

"Obviously." She teased with a smile but both froze when they heard the blood curling scream coming from Lily's room.

Surprisingly, AJ was up and out first tying her robe around her body as she ran into her daughters room who was still screaming and standing up on her bed.

"What is it?" AJ asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Lily cried as Punk ran into the room.

"What?" Punk looking at Lily and AJ.

"Did you have a bad dream?" AJ frowned and Lily nodded crying.

"Jesus." Punk sighed in annoyance.

"It's because she ate that candy too late." AJ hissed at Punk.

"What did you dream?" Punk asked holding his arms out and she jumped into them.

"There was a monster under the bed." Lily said to them.

"Yea?" Punk asked slightly amused.

"No monster." AJ said kneeling down and lifting the bed skirt. "All clear."

"I felt it mommy. It kicked my bed." Lily argued.

"There's no monsters in Disney World." Punk said waving off her fear.

"I need to sleep with you tonight." Lily insisted. "You won't let the monster get me." she said burying her face in his neck and he melted, like he always did.

"Of course I won't." Punk said walking out of the room with her in his arms.

After calming her a down a bit Lily was happily wedged in-between her parents and drifted right off to sleep.

"I wish I could sleep like her." AJ mocked eyeing her snoring daughter who could sleep through any sound and usually fall asleep quickly.

"Me too." he scoffed and then groaned when Lily kicked his knee.

"You told her she could sleep in her." AJ reminded him quietly.

"She needed me." Punk shot at her and AJ rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be difficult to work on baby number 2 when you keep letting baby number 1 sleep in our bed." She whispered.

"Yea? You're on board with it?" He asked anxiously.

"I've always wanted more, I've just always been waiting on you." She said to him. "Are you sure you can handle a second one?"

"This one is a piece of cake." He said with a grin then when Lily rolled over she kicked him again and he bit his lip so he wouldn't scream out. "She wants to dance? Maybe we should sign her up for soccer instead."


	6. Sponsor

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm not sure if a lot of you are reading this but I have more than half the story pre-written so I'm going to be posting until I'm done regardless :)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sponsor**

* * *

Back home in Chicago Punk was already back in the gym training. He had a fight coming up in a few months and he wanted to be prepared. He wanted to go in at his strongest.

"Did this guy sleep with your mom?" Dean asked as he watched Punk do push ups.

"No." Punk said to him.

"Hit on your wife?" Dean asked now.

"I wouldn't be fighting him for money if he did that, I'd just beat his ass outside." Punk said as he continued to push himself up and down.

"Spit on you?" Dean asked and Punk sat up.

"Why are you asking me all of this?" Punk grunted annoyed.

"Because this seems very personal." Dean shrugged. "Why are you taking this so personal?"

"The guy showed up at my press conference." Punk reminded him. "They upset Lily and that pissed me off."

"When you get personal you get sloppy." Dean reminded him. "Do I need to remind you about the first fight you had with Tommy?"

"No you don't." Punk snapped. "I know how to fight."

"It just seems like you're putting a lot of your mental energy into this." Dean defended. "I mean I've never even heard of this guy before."

"He's good." Punk told him. "He's never lost a fight."

"Everyone loses." Dean told him.

"You don't have to remind me of that." Punk said grabbing a towel and cleaning the sweat off his face.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled running into the room. "It's almost time!"

"I know, I know." Punk said to her.

"Time for what?" Dean asked.

"Lily is taking dance classes." Punk informed him.

"Yea? No shit." Dean said proudly patting Lily on the head.

"I can't be late." Lily told her dad. "You promised we wouldn't be late."

"And we won't be. It's right down the street." He said to her. "Go get your stuff and we'll go."

"Dance classes?" Dean teased.

"AJ promised her." Punk shrugged. "I mean, it's better than her doing nothing."

"I'm not judging I just always thought she'd be a little tomboy and take karate or something." Dean shrugged.

"Not this kid." Punk laughed. "She's 100% a little princess. I don't know where she gets it from because it's not from AJ."

"Little princess." Dean laughed and Punk glared at him. "Its cute you have a little princess you can take dance classes. And the place down the street? Remember we used to try to pick up the instructors there?" he remembered.

"Yea. We got shot down a lot." Punk laughed. "AJ was the only woman on this block who could tolerate me."

"Still is." Dean pointed out. "Who would have thought you'd have a daughter dancing in that little school."

"Yea I mean-" Punk began to smile then it faded.

"What?" Dean frowned.

"What if she stays there for years?" Punk asked.

"That's a good thing." Dean said to him.

"No because then when she's legal little assholes like we were are going to go in there and hit on her." Punk said to him.

"No they fucking won't." Dean argued.

"Kids from this gym will probably do it!" Punk hissed. "It's my fucking karma!"

"I'll kill them." Dean said with ease. "You'll help me bury their bodies."

"I really am being cursed for my past sins." Punk said in disbelief. "She's too young for dance anyway."

"Way too young!" Dean agreed. "She should be at home reading or learning how to read."

"I just won't take her." Punk shrugged. "AJ can't make me." he laughed.

"No she can't because Lily is half you and you get a say." Dean agreed.

"I do get a say." Punk also agreed. "AJ didn't even consult me before she agreed to this."

"That sounds like an easy way to win this argument." Dean pointed out and Punk nodded.

"Daddy I'm ready." Lily said smiling holding her little gym bag AJ got her.

"You know what? Change of plans we're not-" He began and saw her little face fall.

"Don't fall for it." Dean warned him. "Let her hang out here and AJ won't even know."

"But her face." Punk sighed sadly.

"You promised you'd take me daddy." She said sticking out her bottom lip.

"You're done. Have fun." Dean said slapping him on his back and walking away.

"We're going." Punk said holding his hand out and she latched onto it.

* * *

AJ walked out of the pet shop and peered down the block and could have sworn she saw her husband sitting on the curb outside of the dance studio. Curiosity got the best of her and she wandered the few feet down and saw Punk playing on his phone as he sat on the curb.

"What the hell are you doing?" AJ asked and Punk looked up at her surprised.

"I was just waiting for Lily to finish." Punk said to her.

"It looks like you're a security guard." She laughed.

"I don't want to just leave her in there." Punk defended stubbornly. "She's half mine and I can sit out here if I want to."

"Of course you can." She said sitting next to him on the curb. "But you should be training. She's going to be in there for an hour."

"She's only five." Punk said to her. "She wouldn't even let me wait in there with her. She said I was embarrassing her." he frowned.

"You think this is any less embarrassing?" She asked.

"I don't fucking care. She's my kid and I'll sit out in front of any building as long as she's in it." Punk argued.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "You think she's going to get hurt?"

"Maybe." He said to her. "Maybe someone will snatch her up? She is pretty adorable."

"She's getting older." AJ pointed out. "She's going to elementary school soon."

"Don't remind me." Punk groaned. "When I was younger and grew up around here I didn't give a shit. I whistled at every woman, I robbed kids- I was a piece of shit."

"So you think a younger version of you is going to go into a little kids dance studio and pick on our daughter?" AJ joked.

"It's not funny AJ." He said seriously.

"It is a little." AJ smirked.

"And that's not a little kid studio at night." He informed her.

"Oh yea, Celeste and I used to laugh as you and Dean would always go for a walk around the same time the girls were leaving for the night. I think you have about ten years to worry about that with Lily." she said to him.

"Ten? Try fifteen." Punk corrected. "Longer depending on how I feel."

"It's a very safe school and it's right by us." She try to reassure him.

"Her first day of pre-K you insisted on waiting in the car down the street." Punk reminded her and AJ nodded remembering. "I didn't judge you even though I thought it was crazy, do me the favor and humor me now."

"Ok." She said simply.

"She's already been in there half an hour so she's almost done." Punk said to her.

"Are you going to do this every time?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk scoffed. "Dean said he'd do it next week and then someone else from the gym will do it." Punk said to her.

"I'm sure it won't alarm other parents that strange men kept lurking outside a kids dance studio." AJ said to him.

"That's a very good point." Punk had to admit.

"How is training? You aren't overworking are you?" She asked.

"Nah. Slow and steady." He said to her.

"Good." She said relieved. "I don't want you getting hurt before the fight."

"I watched some of his fights today." Punk told her.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Pretty good." Punk forced out. "Nothing I can't handle though."

"I have no doubt." She agreed confidently.

"How's the store doing?" he asked her.

"Good." She said to him. "We've lost a little business over the last year or so. The neighborhood just isn't what it used to be."

"It was never good to begin with." Punk grunted. "Maybe we can move your location? Somewhere a little less scary?"

"I like it here. I'm across the street from you and still hurting Luis's business." AJ told him. "I was actually going over to see you at the gym and ask you to take Lily home, I have to stay late."

"Why?" He asked her. " You've been staying late every night since we've been back and even before that. Is something going on there that I should know about?"

"I'm just trying to work out ways to cut corners and save a little money." She said to him. "I also had to save on some payroll and cut the over night guys shift tonight."

"I don't care how much extra it costs AJ, I don't want you in this fucking neighborhood that late at night alone." He argued. "We've been over this a thousand times for years now."

"Well you're in luck because Paul will be there to go over some financial stuff with me." AJ told him.

"That does make me feel better." Punk said to her. "Let him do all the heavy lifting too." He said to her. "I don't need you pulling anything or getting too tired."

"I'm not even ovulating yet." She laughed.

"You think Lily will like being an older sister?" Punk asked.

"Your spoiled pampered little princess? She'll hate it." AJ said to him.

"Yup. Thought the same thing." Punk admitted looking straight ahead.

"She'll learn. She's smart." AJ assured him. "It's Larry who might get too jealous."

"Yea." Punk laughed.

"So she wouldn't even let you peek in on her first day?" AJ asked curiously.

"No!" Punk argued. "I'm paying for these classes, I gave her life and she put one little hand on her hip and used her other finger to point to the door."

"She is something else." AJ laughed.

"Rude." Punk said to her.

"That she gets from you." AJ warned him and he rolled his eyes. "Don't forget we have Louis's birthday party this weekend."

"I have to train." Punk said to her and AJ shrugged.

"It's fine I can take her myself." AJ told him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What I meant by that was since I have to train none of you can go." He said seriously and she laughed.

"Relax, I won't run away with Luis." She smirked. "Even though you wanted me to at one time..."

"Stop bringing that up." He warned her. "I never meant him. I fucking hate him."

"He used to sponsor you." AJ reminded him.

"He might have to again." Punk teased. "I don't think a lot of people have faith in my in this next fight."

"You should ask him." AJ suggested.

"I'd rather lose." He said to her.

"Stop letting your pride get in the way of smart business decisions." She told him.

"I would never do business with your business rival, I also wouldn't do business with a man who tired to take you away from me. I still owe him a punch in the face." Punk warned her.

"What if Lily marries his son." AJ teased and his face dropped.

"That's not even funny." Punk shot at her as she continued to laugh. "Stop laughing that's not happening."

* * *

Later that night Punk was down in his house gym on his bike when he saw the door open and Larry ran in and Lily poked her head inside.

"Didn't I put you to bed an hour ago?" He asked amused as Lily walked into the room holding her piggy bank and a piece of paper.

"Yes you did." Lily agreed with statement but clearly didn't care.

"So what are you doing?" He asked with a laugh as he continued on his bike.

"This is for you." She said opening her piggy bank from the bottom and pulling out two quarters and handed it to him. "And this." she said giving him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asked as he slowed his bike down to stop.

"I'm a sponsor." She told him and he laughed. "Uncle Paul said you need them but you're picky on who can do it. I didn't know what it meant but Uncle Paul told me if I give you money you'll hold my sign up."

"Lily Brooks." He smiled looking at her hand painted drawing.

"And that's the money." She said pointing to his hand. "Will you have my sign at your fight?"

"You don't have to give me your money." He laughed getting off the bike. "Even though I know how much you have in there and I know it's almost more than this." he teased.

"No, keep it." Lily insisted sternly. "This way since I can't be at your fight you know I love you and want you to win."

"Thank you." He grinned kissing her cheek. "So Uncle Paul was talking to you today about this stuff?"

"Uh-huh." Lily nodded as Punk took her hand and lead her out of the gym with Larry following. "He said you need money."

"I don't need money." Punk scoffed. "Don't listen to him."

"I like to listen to him, he's smart." Lilt said and Punk tried not to laugh.

"He tell you that?" He asked and she nodded. "Did you like dancing?"

"Yes!" Lily cheered. "I want to go all of the time and be a ballerina when I grow up." She informed him as they climbed the stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

"A ballerina, huh?" Punk asked.

"Yup." She said to him. "My teacher said if I practice enough I can do it."

"Your teacher is right." Punk said picking her up and placing her into her bed. "If you practice enough at anything you'll be unstoppable."

"You think so?" Lily asked and Punk nodded as he pulled her covers up over her.

"And I'll tell you what." Punk began. "When you have your first big dance recital I will proudly sponsor you."

"Really?" Lily asked eagerly and he laughed.

"I think I sponsor you anyway but sure." He said amused. "Like how I'm going to have your sign with me, you can wear a jacket over your little dance outfit with my face on it and it can read 'angry dad' so people know not to mess with you."

"You're funny." Lily giggled not even entertaining his idea.

"You are truly your mothers daughter." He said in awe of it. "She thinks I'm funny when I'm trying to be serious too." he said kissing her head as Larry jumped in on the bed and slept at the foot of it as he had done every night since Lily came home from the hospital.

Punk heard the front door open from all the way upstairs and realized AJ was home. He slipped out of Lily's room and saw Paul standing in the living room.

"Thought you would be training." Paul noted.

"I was having a word with my sponsor." Punk mocked.

"She's such a cute kid. She wanted to be part of your big fight without actually being there." Paul grinned. "Smart kid, she's going to be a scientist or doctor."

"She's decided on dancer." Punk said to him and Paul frowned. "Don't make that face. People used to make that face at me when I said I wanted to be a fighter and I decided to be a fighter at the same age as Lily."

"She does have your stubborn attitude." Paul had to admit.

"Where's my wife?" Punk asked him.

"I don't know." Paul shrugged.

"She said you two were going to be at the shop." Punk said to him.

"I was but then I got called into a meeting with a new fighter." Paul told him and Punk shook his head in annoyance and grabbed his jacket.

"Can you stay here with Lily?" Punk asked him.

"Yea." Paul said to him. "But we do need to talk when you get back. There's a lot to go over."

"Yea, yea." Punk mumbled walking out the door.

* * *

Punk pulled up directly in front of the shop and when he got out of the car he was surprised the door was unlocked and now he was tense. Vague flashbacks of finding AJ in the store across the street when they only first started dating after being held up flooded back to him. He carefully entered the place and saw it was dark except a light on in the back. He looked around and noticed everything was in place. He pushed the backdoor open slightly and didn't see AJ and now he was alarmed.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind that caused him to jump.

"You scared the shit out of me." Punk said turning to face his wife who seemed proud of herself for scaring him.

"You scared me!" She laughed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as she watched her place files on a desk.

"Working." She said to him.

"You left the front door unlocked." Punk informed her.

"Oh crap." She scolded herself.

"Oh crap?" he mocked. "I could have been a killer."

"But you aren't." She shrugged.

"You also told me Paul would be here." He argued.

"He had to do something for his real job." AJ said to him.

"I don't want you here this late." He groaned.

"So you came down here to take me home?" She laughed.

"Yes." he said seriously. "Or at least lock the damn door."

"I'm fine." She said simply sitting behind her desk. "I'll be home soon."

"Why do you make things so difficult?" He groaned in annoyance.

"Why are you so over protective?" She asked back.

"Because I am. It's the way I've always been." He said to her. "Maybe I can help with what you're doing."

"You can't." She said simply. "But thank you for offering."

"I have to work out." Punk told her.

"So go home." She laughed.

"I won't be able to concentrate with you here." He told her.

"I have a business Phil, I can't just stop working because you don't think I'm capable of protecting myself." She reminded him. "You have to let some of that go or you're never going to be able to train for your fight." Punk had already stopped listening to her and was eyeing her legs in her short stripped black and white skirt. AJ knew that look and followed his eyes to see where he was looking.

"Behave." AJ warned.

"I am." He said not moving his eyes. "It's just a nice skirt."

"This old thing?" She teased unfolding her legs and placing her hands on her thighs.

"Stop." He warned her.

"Everything turns you on." AJ laughed.

"No, just you." He said to her. "Your legs. Your magnificent, toned, bronzed, strong legs..." he trailed off licking his lips.

"Weren't you just mad at me?" She asked cutely.

"I was." He agreed. "You should make it up to me."

"I did nothing wrong." She laughed.

"You worried me and now I'm all worked up." He noted painfully.

"Relax." She laughed standing up and still kept his eyes on her legs. "I have a face." she reminded him walking over to him.

"A beautiful face." He agreed cupping one of her cheeks and kissing her but using his free hand to run his hand up her thigh.

"Phil, this is my job." She reminded him as she turned her face and he just kept kissing her. Just kissing her jaw line now and backing her into her desk.

"You can do what you want here." He reminded her. "You're the boss."

"That is true." She agreed slowly giving in as her legs pressed to the back of of her desk and his hand moved under her skirt. "Oh god." She moaned arching her neck back and that gave him a perfect opportunity to kiss the slope of her neck.

AJ moved so she was sitting on the end of her desk. She wasn't sure how it got this far so fast but before she knew it her panties were laying on the floor, her skirt was pushed up over her waist and Punk was ramming into her as she gripped the edges of the desk as she sat on it. Years of marriage and a child later never slowed them down physically. They were still as anxious as ever to get their hands on each other.

Punk lifted her by her calves and tugged her as close as she could be to him, buried deep inside of her. She would have fallen back if he didn't grab the back of her head and guide her mouth to his. She was practically screaming into his mouth as pleasure overcame her and once he found his own release they were both covered in sweat.

"Jesus." She groaned as he slid out of her.

"I'm going to come by here all of the time." He warned her.

"No." She laughed climbing off the desk.

"Yes. This was fun." He grinned smugly. "Let's go home now."

"Only because I have to shower now." She said grabbing her jacket and he took it from her and helped her into it. "It has nothing to do with you being crazy."

"I am crazy." He had to agree. "I'll drive you home. We'll take your car home tomorrow leave it here."

"Ok." She said as he took her hand and lead her out of the office.

"Also, remind me to show you what my new sponsor drew for me." He said to her.

"New sponsor? Who?" AJ asked.

"Lily Brooks- future ballerina." He said seriously and she let out a snort as she locked up the front door.

"She's so cute." AJ grinned.

"Very cute. So cute I'm going to make sure I have the banner she painted there on fight night even though she is the cheapest sponsor I've ever come across." He told her as they walked to his car.


	7. Egging You On

**Egging You On**

* * *

AJ was running around like crazy at the shop a few weeks later. Punk was across the way working out and Lily was at dance class. She had been working late every single night and wanted to make it out early enough to pick Lily up from class for a change. That meant closing a little early but she was fine doing that.

"We're closed!" AJ shouted when she heard the door open but whoever it was walked in anyway. It wasn't even dark out yet so AJ didn't expect any issues.

"I saw the closed sign." The man said and AJ looked up and recognized the two men.

"I think you wandered into the wrong building." AJ noted plainly as she cleaned up behind the counter.

"We wanted to stop in and properly introduce ourselves." Eric Bischoff said to her. "This is Colton."

"Hi." Colton greeted with a smile extending his hand and AJ forced out a laugh and just shook her head.

"I think you're here to try to upset my husband." AJ said to Eric.

"Why would a friendly visit bother your husband?" Eric asked innocently.

"Because he's made it very clear to you that he doesn't mix business with family. It was when you spoke of our daughter that really pushed him into this fight." AJ reminded him.

"I didn't say anything bad. I think she's cute as a button." Eric laughed.

"I don't know why you're trying to upset him." AJ said to him. "You're getting your fight, you're both going to make a ton of money off of my husbands name, what more do you want?"

"This wasn't about money." Eric told her and AJ let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Not about money? So you just picked my husbands name at random?" AJ asked amused. "You only picked him because he's worth millions and everyone always has their eyes on him and you're leeching on. I don't interfere with my husbands career but if I did, I would have told him not to do this because the way you went about it was wrong."

"Or maybe you're afraid he's going to lose." Eric shrugged.

"Never." AJ replied confidently. "I'm afraid of you taking advantage of my husband for fifteen minutes of fame."

"This was a friendly visit." Eric said to her. "I don't understand your hostile and boarder line rude attitude."

"I'm protective of my family Mr. Bischoff." AJ informed him coolly. "I don't think I'm being rude I'm just being honest. You came here for some sort of a confrontation or to perhaps bully me in hopes I'll start to cry and run across the street to my husband and then he'll run over here and you'll get it on your cellphone and just add more money into your pocket."

"I don't think I could make you cry Mrs. Brooks." Eric smirked. "I'm not trying to cause a scene. I'm trying to-"

"I know what you're trying to do." AJ said to him. "I suggest if you want to get under my husbands skin you should try something else. I won't feed your ego."

"What a fucking mouth." Colton laughed.

"I suggest you both leave now since I am." AJ said to them.

"You ever consider fighting?" Eric asked her amused by her attitude.

"No. My husband is the fighter in the family." AJ shrugged walked from behind the counter and grabbing her bag.

"If you ever need a real man-" Colton began and AJ held up her hand.

"You're not my husbands first opponent to try to flirt or make a pass to piss him off, don't worry he's plenty pissed off without it. He also knows what I know, the men that brag about being bigger or stronger are usually lacking beneath the belt." AJ teased opening the door and gestured for them to leave. Colton walked out first but Eric lingered.

"You are probably the hottest woman I've ever met with the worst personality." Eric said to her coldly but with a smile.

"I've been called worse." AJ shrugged without a care in the world.

"How's business?" Eric asked.

"Booming." She lied and Eric just nodded and stepped out of the shop.

"You know, I've done my homework on your husband." Eric said to her. "You too. What a story. Two poor pieces of trash-"

"And now the insults." AJ laughed locking the door. "It's going to take a lot more to get a rise out of me, Mr. Bischoff."

* * *

AJ was waiting outside the dance school when Lily walked out.

"Hi mommy!" Lily cheered running to her.

"Did you have fun?" AJ asked and Lily nodded excitedly.

"Mrs. Brooks." The dance instructor greeted holding a piece of paper. "I wanted to give you the schedule and go over it."

"Oh, great." AJ smiled turning her attention to her. "That's a busy schedule." AJ noted.

"Lily is an exceptional dancer for her age." The instructor told AJ. "She's got such a nice attitude as well."

"Really?" AJ asked skeptically.

"She's an angel." The older woman smiled. "And this is a supply list for stuff she'll need, there's a shop a few blocks over that has dance uniforms and shoes."

"Oh good." AJ said reading it all over.

"Daddy is going to be my sponsor." Lily told AJ who let out a laugh.

"He sure is." AJ remarked realizing how much this was going to cost him. "Thank you." She said to the instructor then guided Lily away.

"I'm going to have a dance recital soon." Lily told AJ happily.

"I know! I'm so excited. So is your dad." She told her.

"Can Louis come too?" AJ asked her.

"You'll have to ask him." AJ said to her as they walked down the block together.

"Are we going to see daddy?" Lily asked.

"Not right now, he's training really hard." AJ told her.

"How come I can't watch him fight?" Lily asked her.

"We've been over this a hundred times." AJ sighed stopping in font of her car and unlocking the backdoor and Lily jumped into her car seat and AJ buckled her. "You're too young."

"I hate being young." Lily grunted.

"Enjoy it while you still can." AJ smirked getting into the car now.

"Hey!" Punk yelled jogging to the car and AJ rolled down her window and he kissed her.

"Hi daddy!" Lily waved.

"Princess." Punk smirked. "I'm going to be really late tonight." He told AJ.

"Ok." She said to him. "Don't over work and hurt yourself."

"Never." He said to her.

"Also, I saw Eric and Colton around here. Make sure they're not sneaking into the gym to see you train." she warned.

"Really." Punk muttered glancing around. "They give you a hard time?"

"Nobody gives me a hard time." She told him proudly.

"I would respond with something dirty but you have a kid in the car." Punk whispered and she blushed. "Also, don't forget Paul is staying with us while he gets his place painted."

"I remember." She told him. "Don't be too late either you need sleep."

"Yea, yea." Punk said giving one her last kiss.

"I mean it, I'm ovulating." She added in a whisper.

"Got it." He nodded. "Bye Princess!"

"Bye daddy! You have to take me shopping!" Lily smiled and waved and he frowned and looked at AJ.

"She has a recital coming up." AJ defended. "It's going to cost you."

"You couldn't have picked a cheaper activity?" He asked Lily who just shrugged.

"They're all expensive." AJ reminded him. "Love you." She smirked as she rolled up her window.

* * *

At around eleven Paul walked into the kitchen where AJ was prepping Punk's meals for the next week.

"I just got a call from the alarm company the shop alarm is going off." Paul said looking at his phone.

"Oh." AJ frowned. "I should go check it out."

"Don't be silly, Punk is across the street I'll call him to go check on it." Paul said.

"No! He's training." She said to him. "I'll run over there it will take ten minutes. One of the birds keeps getting out and setting off the sensors."

"Oh, I don't deal with birds." Paul told her nervously.

"I know." AJ laughed. "Just listen for Lily."

"You got it." Paul said to her.

* * *

AJ was at a red light a block away from the shop, being able to see it in the distance she was relieved it wasn't fire and seemingly ok. She tapped on the steering wheel hoping she didn't piss Eric off so much he didn't something to her shop. But surely if something big had happened Punk would have seen it? She didn't even notice the light turn green until the driver behind her honked. She looked in her mirror and waved an apology as she hit the gas pedal and the next thing she felt was an impact from a car coming in the opposite direction smash into the side of her car sending it flipping multiple times.

At almost the same time Punk was walking out of the gym with Dean and Tommy.

"For somebody who wants to win you sure are leaving early." Tommy mocked and Punk glared at him.

"I do have a life outside of fighting. I have a wife who is at home waiting for me at this exact moment and I don't plan on keeping her waiting or pissed off." Punk told him.

"He's always throwing the fact that he has a wife in my face." Tommy complained to Dean as he locked up.

"Is that your store alarm?" Dean asked hearing the sound and looked across the street where they heard an alarm.

"Yea." Punk said curiously as he cross the street and walked over to AJ's store. "Broken window!" Punk yelled seeing the front window to AJ's store shattered. "I told her to get a gate."

"Somebody throw something?" Dean asked walking over now with Tommy following.

"I should call AJ." Punk said reaching into his pocket when everyone heard a loud crash.

It was dark and hard to see much but Punk had the absolute worst feeling in the gut of his stomach and quickly jogged up the block to the accident. He could hear Tommy calling for help but as he got closer he knew that was AJ's car.

"AJ!" He yelled as he ran to her upside vehicle.

AJ was still in her seat with her seat belt keeping her attached but she was cut up pretty badly and he could see her head was bleeding.

"Is it AJ?" Dean yelled catching up.

"Help me get the door open." Punk pleaded trying to get her door opened.

"Dude, wait for help." Dean insisted. "You could make it worse-"

"She's hurt!" Punk yelled. "I can't leave her in there!"

"I'll check on the other driver." Tommy offered.

"No! Help me get AJ out!" Punk yelled and Tommy agreed. The three of them worked on getting door the open and after a few minutes did.

"AJ!" He yelled crawling in as far as he could.

"Don't move her, she could have spinal damage or something." Dean warned him.

"Phil?" She asked slowly opening her eyes. "What-" She began to panic but he knew that would only get her more hurt.

"Relax, an ambulance is on its way and we're going to get you out." He promised her.

"Oh god." AJ groaned in pain.

"Is it your head?" He asked her. "Your neck? Talk to me!"

"My stomach." She said and he seemed confused then saw a large piece of glass sticking out of her stomach with blood pouring out.

"Oh fuck." He whispered in shock.

"It hurts." She cried out reaching for the glass.

"Don't!" He yelled but she pulled it out anyway.

"Put this over it." Dean said passing him a towel from his gym bag.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Punk almost cried seeing the amount of blood pour out of her body.

"I can hear the ambulance." Dean told him.

"They have to hurry!" Punk yelled pressing both hands as hard as he could against the wound. He could see a trickle of blood escape from her mouth now and he knew that was the absolute worst sign. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Are you still awake?" he asked AJ but she was now unresponsive.

"Punk move." Dean said as EMT's and firefighters showed up.

"If I let go she's going to bleed out!" Punk yelled.

"It's ok we're going to switch real quick." The EMT said.

"She's my wife." Punk told the EMT who nodded.

"So let us help her." he said to Punk who reluctantly switched places with him.

Punk watched helplessly as AJ was pulled from the car and the once blue towel was soaked in her blood.

"I'm ok!" Punk heard a man yell. Just by looking at him Punk could tell he was drunk and it didn't take long for him to piece the puzzle together. The man was being checked by EMT's and police officers were trying to give him a breathalyzer.

"He ran right through the light." A woman said on the corner who had her dog on a leash.

"Don't." Dean warned Punk who made a step towards the man. "They're loading your wife into an ambulance and that's where you have to go."

"But he-" Punk began as his face turned red.

"Now isn't the time to fight!" Dean yelled.

"Are you coming?" an EMT yelled towards Punk who just nodded and ran into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Punk was in the waiting room of the hospital and it was AJ's father who was first to arrive.

"How is she?" Robert asked.

"I don't know." Punk said shaking his head as he kept he fidgeted with his hands.

"Where's Lily? She wasn't in the car was she?!" Robert asked and Punk stood up.

"No, she was home with Paul." Punk assured him and Robert looked horrified. Punk was literally covered in AJ's blood.

"Is that all her blood?" Robert stuttered.

"Yea." Punk said looking down at himself. "I told her not to pull the glass out-"

"She's tough." Robert said to Punk. "I spoke to Dean who told me the guy who hit her ran the light, drunk."

"Of course." Punk spat.

"What was she even doing out over there? Was she leaving work?" Robert asked.

"Her store." Punk said as he remembered himself. "The window to her store broke and I'm sure the alarm company called her. She was probably going to check it out. She had closed early today to take Lily home and spend time with her."

"Thank god Lily wasn't in that car." Robert said relieved.

"Yea." Punk said as it hit him too.

A doctor walked out and right over to Punk.

"Mr. Brooks?" he asked and Punk nodded. "Your wife-" he began and Punk began to imagine the worst possible following words to that sentence. "-is one of the luckiest woman I have ever seen in my life."

"She's ok?" Punk asked and the doctor nodded.

"We gave her a transfusion and she has some cuts and bruises but as far as we can tell she's ok." The doctor said to him and Punk felt relief.

"Applying the pressure to her wound in the car saved her life." The doctor told him and Robert proudly squeezed his shoulder. "Anymore time, anymore blood loss and she would have been DOA. She was very lucky that you were there."

"She was bleeding in her mouth." Punk told him.

"That was from a cut in her mouth. Like I said she's cut up pretty badly and has a concussion but nothing is broken, she has a really bad bruising where the seat belt caught her around her shoulder and waist and we did have to give her 13 stitches to her abdomen where the glass was but she's going to be fine." The doctor told him. "We're going to keep her a couple of days for observation and once she's settled in her room you can see her but in the mean time there are some forms we need you to fill out."

"I'll fill out the forms." Robert offered taking the clipboard from the nurse. "Go see AJ."

"Can you call Dean and let him know? He was going over to the house to be with Paul and Lily-." Punk began.

"I'll take care of it." Robert assured him.

* * *

Punk walked into AJ's room and she turned her head weakly to see him and gave him a small smile.

"You're a mess." is what she said to him and he let out a genuine laugh and leaned over her bed.

"You like scaring me?" He asked her.

"It's not on my top ten of favorite things to do but it is up there." She teased sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Punk said to her shaking his head. "Some asshole ran the light."

"I was late making the light too." She laughed to herself bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"The light turned green and I was so worried about the store that everyone had to honk behind me. Whoever hit me I didn't even see coming. I don't even think there were lights on the car." she said to him.

"Drunk driver." Punk told her.

"This happened for a reason." She said to him.

"Yea it happened because of an idiot." He said to her.

"My store." She said alarmed.

"It's alright Tommy is there boarding up your window." He said to her.

"What happened to it?" she asked.

"Someone threw a brick through the front window, Tommy checked around and said everything was in place." he said to her and she closed her eyes. "Tired?"

"So tired." She admitted. "They gave me so much pain medicine and it's kicking in. Is Lily ok?"

"She doesn't even know. She's with Paul and Dean still sleeping." Punk assured her.

"You should go home and stay with her." She yawned. "She's going to be scared if we're both gone."

"I'll go back in the morning." He said pulling a chair over to her bed.

"You should at least change." She noted tiredly opening one eye to see he was covered in blood. "Is that mine?"

"All yours." He said bitterly. "You bled all over me."

"You must have been so scared." She frowned.

"Yea I was. Thanks for that." He remarked sarcastically. "You've gotta stop almost dying on me."

"I'll try." She said trying to laugh but she grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Just take it easy." He insisted.

"Eric broke my window." AJ told him and he frowned.

"What?" he asked as she closed her eyes again. "AJ, why would you say that. Eric who?"

"He was at the store." AJ said tiredly barely able to finish talking. "He wanted to upset me to bother you. He asked about the store."

"Today?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"He just wants attention." She slurred out now. "Don't give it to him."

"I won't." He promised her. "Just rest, AJ." he encouraged.

* * *

The next morning Paul walked into the room and AJ was still sleeping. Punk was wide awake but his eyes were red and bloodshot.

"How is she?" Paul whispered.

"Weak but good." Punk said to him. "Where's Lily?"

"Robert is at the house with her." Paul told him as he placed a bouquet flowers down next to her bed. "Her face." He frowned seeing how swollen and cut up it was.

"It could have been worse." Punk said to him. "Almost was."

"Heard you were a hero." Paul said proudly.

"I wouldn't call me that." Punk said shaking his head. "I hate that bad shit always happens to her because of a fight."

"What do you mean? Nothing bad has ever happened to her over a fight." Paul said to him.

"She wouldn't have been in Vegas in that pool if she wasn't there for my fight and Eric Bischoff broke her store window last night to piss me off and almost got her killed." he told Paul.

"Are you sure about that?" Paul asked stunned.

"It's what AJ told me." Punk said to him. "I'm going to talk to her more about it when she wakes up and she's feeling better."

"I really hope that wasn't the case." Paul frowned.

"If it was-" Punk began.

"You'll kill Colton." Paul finished for him and he shook his head.

"Then I'm dropping out of the fight." Punk told him and Paul's face dropped.

"You can't just drop out of the fight." Paul said to him. "You fought for this fight, you've been training like crazy-"

"If he fucked with my wife to get to me then he's not getting a dime of money from me. I'll fight someone else." Punk said.

"Just talk to AJ first before you have me make the call." Paul insisted.

"If he did do that to get to me then I will kill him but it won't be Colton and it won't be on TV for money." Punk threatened.


	8. Honey I'm Home

**Honey I'm Home**

* * *

Lily was peering outside the window from the stairs as she waited to see her parents drive up. She knew her mom was hurt and in the hospital and that Punk was staying with her. He had only come by once in the last two days for clothes while Robert, Paul and Celeste took turns staying with Lily. She missed both her parents even though she had fun with her family. She even painted AJ a card for her to have while she rested and she had been warned that her mom had to rest and not run around. She was prepared to be her moms nurse.

She saw Punk's car pull up out front to the garage and squealed and ran down the stairs with her large painted card and Larry following.

"Mommy is home!" Lily cheered.

"Remember what we talked about." Paul reminded her. "She's going to have some boo-boos but she's ok so don't cry." He told her and she nodded. "And don't jump on her because she does have those boo-boos."

"I remember Uncle Paul." Lily promised as she waited by the side door they would come through and when she the doorknob turn she began jumping up and down with excitement but frowned and made a face when she saw Punk walk through. "You're not mommy."

"No I am not." Punk laughed and she glared at him. "You're not happy to see me?"

"I want mommy." Lily told him honestly as he placed the bag he packed for AJ for the hospital by the door.

"She's coming, she's moving a little slow." Punk said as AJ stepped through the door but Lily didn't smile when she saw her mother. She looked even more upset.

"Don't you want to come say hi?" AJ asked kneeling down and Lily shook her head 'no' and ran up the stairs, dropping her card for her mom while doing so.

"I'll talk to her." Paul offered.

"No it's ok." Punk said helping AJ stand up.

"I shouldn't have kneeled." AJ whispered in slight pain. "She's scared of me."

"She's just never seen you hurt like this." Punk reminded her.

"I should talk to her but I don't think I can climb the stairs." she admitted.

"I'll talk to her." Punk told her as he helped her over to the couch. "It's just like when I got hurt. She'll get over it."

"I feel bad." AJ frowned. "This is the longest I've gone without seeing her too."

"She made you a card." Paul offered it to her after picking it up off the floor.

"It's really pretty." AJ sniffled. "Too bad I look like Frankenstein and she won't look at me."

"No it's ok." Punk assured her. "She's scared, we knew she would be. I'll go get her." he said once he got AJ comfortable on the couch then jogged up the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked.

"My stomach really hurts." AJ told him honestly. "But other than that I look a lot worse than it feels."

"Thank god." He muttered. "I want to ask you about Eric Bischoff coming to see you."

"How did you know about that?" AJ asked surprised.

"Punk told me." Paul said.

"How does he know?" she asked.

"You told him he broke your window." Paul reminded her.

"Oh shit." AJ said to herself. "I didn't mean that, I don't know if he did. I was so out of it-"

"It's ok." Paul assured her. "But did he come to see you?"

"He did. Him and Colton, you know the usual stuff with trying to annoy me to upset Phil." AJ said to him. "I told them off and they left." She shrugged.

"Did he mention the store?" Paul asked.

"He asked how business was." She said to him. "It was probably a kid that broke the window I have to talk to Phil-"

"He'll talk to you about it later." Paul told her. "But I was just curious."

"He's not going to do something stupid is he?" AJ asked.

"Your husband is an emotional man." Paul smirked.

"I know." AJ said to him. "I hate that he had to see me get in that accident. He hasn't been sleeping." She told him.

"You're unbelievable. You almost die and you worry about how he's sleeping." Paul chuckled.

"He needs sleep." AJ insisted. "Don't let him blow this fight over something I said when I was drugged up on painkillers."

"You're his wife." Paul reminded her. "There is no line he won't cross for you."

"Please I'm begging you." She pleaded. "Make sure he doesn't get arrested or anything. I have cameras outside the store check them and see who threw that brick I'm sure it was a kid."

"I will." Paul promised.

* * *

"Come on Lily." Punk said walking into her empty room and right over to her closer.

"I'm not in the closet." He heard her little voice sniffle.

"Oh, no?" He asked looking around then walked over to her bed and lifted the sheet to see her under her bed. "Come out of there." He instructed and she slid out from under the bed. "Why are you hiding?"

"Uncle Paul said to not let mommy see me cry." She cried.

"Why?" Punk asked feeling his heart break. "You can cry in front of me and your mom, you know this."

"I don't want to make her sad." Lily insisted as Punk picked her up and put her on the bed.

"She's not sad, she's very happy to see you." Punk assured her.

"What happened?" Lily asked rubbing her wet eyes. "Did mommy get in a fight like you do?"

"No." Punk almost laughed. "She was in a car accident."

"Oh." Lily frowned. "How?"

"Someone wasn't paying attention and hit her with his car." He told her. "But she's ok and all she's been talking about these last few days was seeing you."

"She's hurt really bad." Lily pointed out.

"Nah." Punk said brushing it off.

"Is mommy going to die?" she asked.

"What is it with you and death? You have to be the most morbid kid on this planet." Punk laughed to himself. "She's not going to die, the doctor said she was all better."

"She doesn't look it." Lily argued.

"Ok not all better but much better. If they thought she was still hurt she would have stayed in the hospital." Punk told her.

"I don't want her to see me sad." Lily argued.

"I cried." He confided.

"You did?" Lily asked and he nodded. "You don't cry you're a boy."

"Boys do cry." Punk corrected firmly. "And I certainly cried when I saw your mom got hurt I was very sad about it and that's ok, it's ok to cry."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"I cried the first time I held you too." He told her and her face dropped in shock.

"Was I hurt?" she asked.

"No." He laughed. "You were perfect. You were and still are this beautiful baby with ten fingers and ten toes and you were crying so loud so I knew you had a healthy set of lungs." He teased. "I was so happy to finally meet you that I cried."

"You cry when you're happy?" She asked curiously.

"Everyone does." he told her. "And it's ok."

"It makes me sad that she's hurt." Lily told him. "I don't like that."

"Me neither." He agreed. "There's nothing worse than saying someone you love get hurt. But what you can do is help them get better."

"How can I help?" Lily asked.

"Paul said that you were going to be your mom's little nurse." Punk reminded her.

"Oh, yea!" Lily cheered.

"And just seeing you and getting a hug from you would make her feel better too." He told her.

"Really?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Really." He confirmed and she jumped off the bed and ran out of her room.

* * *

When Punk made it downstairs he saw Lily curled up on the couch with AJ.

"Comfortable?" He asked AJ knowing she couldn't have too much pressure on her.

"Yes." She assured him. "This is exactly what I need."

"Are you going to work daddy?" Lily asked him.

"Nah not for a couple of days." he told her. "I'll hang out here with you two."

"Can we have movie night?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yea go pick a movie out." Punk said to her and she now jumped off the couch to find a movie in her room.

"She has so much energy." AJ laughed watching her run up the stairs.

"How are you really feeling?" Punk asked.

"I really am ok." She told him. "Obviously I have pain where my stitches are but that's it."

"Do you need your pain medicine?" he asked her.

"Not yet." She told him. "It makes me tired and I don't want to fall asleep yet."

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her. "Anything you want, as long as it can be delivered."

"I feel spoiled." She teased. "Phil, before Lily comes back down I need to talk to you about what I said in the hospital I might have made a mistake."

"About what?" He asked.

"Eric." She told him. "I think-"

"Was he or was he not in your store earlier that day?" Punk asked her.

"He was." She confirmed. "But-"

"Did you get into an argument? Maybe you told him off like you tend to?" he questioned.

"I did-" She also confirmed but tried to keep talking.

"Did he or did he not ask you how your business was doing?" Punk asked her.

"Yes but-" She began.

"That's all I needed to know." Punk said simply. "Don't worry about it."

"Paul went down to the shop to look at the tapes." AJ told him. "But even if he did throw a brick he's not the reason I got hit by a random drunk driver."

"Yes he is." Punk said calmly. "What he did bought you down to the store and that's what put you on the road at that time and that's why you got hit."

"The guy who hit me is responsible and that's it." AJ said to him.

"He's facing charges for that." Punk said to her. "Even though I wish I could get my hands on-"

"Stop this." AJ argued. "I'm alive and well and I don't want you screwing up your fight or getting arrested in my defense."

"AJ-" He began.

"No." She said sternly. "I know you love me so much that you would literally kill for me and when I hurt, you hurt I know this. But I will not let you risk your career, life or anything else over a stupid accident. You're an emotional man and you're so smart but when it comes to me or your daughter you act first and think later."

"What do you want me to do? Ignore this?" he asked in disbelief. "Help put money into their pockets?"

"I want you to take this anger and pent up frustration and take it on Colton in the cage." She said to him simply. "I want you to win. He'll get a few bucks out of it but he'll never be the same."

"Did they say or do anything else to you that day?" He asked her.

"No. I outwitted them, that wasn't very difficult." She teased.

"Lily could outwit them." Punk scoffed as he heard Lily come down the stairs. "You better not have Frozen in your hands!" he yelled up and she immediately turned around and walked back up the stairs causing AJ to laugh.

"Stop making me laugh." She warned placing her hand over her stomach.

"Ugh." He groaned walking over to the coach and sitting on the edge she was laying on. "I was supposed to be putting a baby in there, not checking your stitches." he groaned lifting her shirt slightly to make sure she wasn't bleeding through the bandage.

"Small set back." She shrugged. "We'll get there."

"Could you please stop almost dying now?" he asked her.

"It keeps things exciting though." She teased and he narrowed his eyes at her. "How's my car?"

"Completely totaled." He told her.

"I'm not a praying person but all I remember right after I got hit was being so grateful Lily wasn't in there with me." She said to him relieved.

"The back was crushed from the rolls." He told her.

"Jesus." She muttered.

"Let's not think about 'what ifs'." He said to her.

"Is someone fixing my store window?" She asked him.

"Dean and Tommy replaced the glass because we couldn't find anyone to come out that day and do it." He told her.

"That was really nice of them." She said to him. "I know they helped me after the accident too."

"They did." Punk nodded. "Do you know how shitty it feels to be indebted to Tommy?"

"I could only imagine." She laughed. "But the doctor told me you're the one who saved my life. If you weren't there I really would have been dead."

"You don't remember this because you were out of it but you pulled the glass out of your stomach after I said not to." He bought up casually and she rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch. "I'm not say I'm ALWAYS right but if you could train your mind to think that-"

"Shut up." She laughed again.

"Ok I got it!" Lily announced holding the movie up high as she ran down the stairs.

"Oh good." Punk remarked as he took the movie from her. "Beauty and the Beast."

"It's mommies favorite." Lily informed him smugly. "You can't say no to mommy because she has a boo-boo. Right, mommy?"

"That's right." AJ agreed and Punk walked over to the DVD player.

"No more picking movies." Punk teased Lily who stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"You picked a good one." AJ assured Lily who carefully crawled by her mom to lay with her.

"Where am I going to sit?" He asked seeing they both took up the whole couch.

"The floor with Larry." Lily shrugged.

"I'll just sit over here." He said sitting in a chair. "With Larry." He said as Larry jumped on the couch with AJ and Lily.

"He loves me more." Lily told him simply.

"Remember who rescued you." Punk reminded Larry as he laid in-between AJ and Lily.

"He's a dog daddy." Lily giggled.

* * *

Later that night Lily was tucked away in bed and AJ was still laying on the couch. She kept falling asleep on and off and Punk was running around doing laundry and cleaning up.

"I'm up now!" AJ announced as Punk walked by the couch in his jacket.

"Good to see." he teased.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To walk Larry." Punk said to her. "Want me to take you upstairs first?"

"No. I'm too comfortable here." She insisted.

"Our bed is more comfortable." He said to her.

"I can't walk up the stairs." She said to him.

"I'll carry you." He shrugged.

"Just leave me on the couch." She said to him.

"That feels wrong." He said to her.

"But I feel good here." She said to him. "Don't make me move."

"Fine. I'll stay on the chair tonight." he said to her.

"No you won't." She laughed.

"Yes I will. What if you need me and I can't hear you because I'm all the way upstairs?" He asked.

"What if Lily needs you and you can't hear her because you're all the way down here?" AJ challenged.

"Lily doesn't have stitches in her stomach nor was she in a terrible car accident." Punk said to her putting the leash on Larry.

As he walked to the door Paul was walking in.

"How is she?" Paul asked removing his jacket.

"She just woke up." Punk told him. "Keep an eye on her." he whispered as he stepped out with Larry.

"I'm not a dog!" AJ yelled as he left. "Hi Paul." She greeted with smile. "Did you see the video?"

"I did and it wasn't Eric or Colton it was some kid with a hood on." Paul said to him.

"Good." AJ said to him relieved. "I didn't want to deal with Phil making this personal."

"It does tend to get messy when that happens." Paul smirked. "I'm glad you're better."

"Thank you." She smiled warmly. "Is something else bothering you?"

"No. I just wish I knew who threw that brick." Paul shrugged.

"What's the big deal? It's kids, they run around all over there doing stupid stuff." AJ told him.

"Maybe it wouldn't have bothered me so much if you didn't get so hurt looking into it." Paul said to her.

"I'm alive and Lily and Phil were safe and not with me." AJ said happily. "That's all I care about. And all the animals at the palace were unharmed as well."

"You have such a positive attitude." Paul teased. "You and Punk really compliment each other in that respect." after he spoke, the doorbell rang and Paul eyed AJ. It was only 8 but still late for someone to drop by.

"Would you mind?" She asked gesturing to the door and Phil opened the door to reveal Luis Cortes.

"Mr. Heyman." Luis greeted walking in with flowers.

"Hi." AJ greeted unsurely.

"April." He said with a warm smile and placed the flowers on the table. "I heard about your accident and wanted to bring you something."

"Thank you." She said to him. "You didn't have to do that."

"I insist you keep them or at least until your husband throws them out." Luis said to her. "I would have come by the hospital but I didn't want to upset Phil."

"I appreciate that." AJ said to him.

"Lily told Louis bits and pieces. If you need help replacing your window-" Luis began.

"It's already been taken care of." Paul said to him folding his arms.

"That's great." Luis said to them. "I like our business rivalry, glad we get to continue it. And if you need my driver to take Lily home after school until you're back up on your feet-"

"Lily has a father." Punk announced as he walked through the door. "But thanks." he added sarcastically.

"Just offering to help." Luis defended lightly.

"I know, that's why I added the thanks." Punk remarked.

"Feel better." He said to AJ then passed Punk and walked out of the house.

"I'm so sick of him." Punk muttered taking the leash off Larry.

"He was just bringing me flowers." AJ said to him and Punk walked over to the flowers.

"Over the top." He said looking at them.

"I have to agree." Paul nodded and AJ glared at him then saw Punk picking up the flowers.

"Don't you dare throw them out." AJ warned him.

"I wasn't." Punk lied. "I was just going to move them into the kitchen."

"Liar." She smirked.

"The flowers I got you were way better." Punk argued.

"Saving my life was way better." She corrected.

"Speaking of-" Punk said turning to Paul.

"It wasn't Eric." Paul assured him and Punk nodded. "Some kid with nothing better to do I suppose."

"I want that tape bought to the police." Punk told him.

"It was just a kid." AJ reasoned.

"It's vandalism." Punk corrected. "I don't want people thinking they could get away with crapping on your store."

"You do realize if they find the kid which I doubt that he won't get in trouble for my accident, right?" She asked.

"He should." Punk snapped.

"Can you convince Phil to go back to the gym tomorrow?" She asked Paul.

"No." Paul said honestly. "If he goes to the gym he'll be all worried about you and might get hurt."

"I'm standing right here." Punk reminded them. "I already told you I'll go back when I feel you're ready. There's no rush and no timetable."

"I'm sure Eric and Colton would understand if the fight got pushed a few weeks." Paul told her.

* * *

"Fuck that." Eric Bischoff said as he sat at a small table in a coffee shop not far from Dean's gym. "He wasn't in an accident."

"No he wasn't but you can understand why he's a little preoccupied." Paul said to him as he sat across from him.

"We have a fight date and we're sticking to it." Eric told him. "If Punk backs out I'll just assume it's because he's not ready and trying to buy time."

"He's ready-" Paul began.

"Yet here you are pleading his case trying to move the fight further back." Eric laughed. "You do realize you're his agent and not his parent or friend, don't you?"

"We're family." Paul said to him and Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm also business partners with his wife."

"His wife seems like a tough broad." Eric scoffed. "I'm sure she's fine. No broken bones, no serious damage- he'll be fine to fight. He should stop using his wife as an excuse to not fight as well."

"He never has." Paul defended.

"Really? His second fight with Tommy got pushed didn't because she slipped into a pool?" Eric mocked.

"She drowned and was on life support." Paul bit back.

"You used to be a tough business man." Eric remarked. "The world doesn't stop moving for Phil or his wife or their kid for that matter. He signed a contract and a date and since nothing is wrong with him he'll be there."

"He's missed some training days." Paul argued.

"Tough shit." Eric scoffed. "He's a big boy. Stop making excuses for him. He's in perfect shape and his wife is perfectly fine."

"What were you doing at his wife's shop?" Paul asked and Eric smiled.

"I was saying hello." Eric said to her.

"Don't go down this road." Paul warned him.

"Phil has a trigger and it's very clear, seems to be your trigger too." Eric noted. "I make sure my fighters realize what's important in life. Fighting is paying their bills, not their women." he said standing up. "I'll see you in a few weeks Mr. Heyman."


	9. Tiny Dancer

**Tiny Dancer**

* * *

A few more weeks later AJ was feeling perfect. Her stitches were out, her cuts and bruises had faded and she was back at work. But today wasn't about her or Phil, today was all about Lily and her first dance recital.

"One more picture." AJ insisted as she snapped photos of Lily in her tutu. "You are the prettiest ballerina I've ever seen in my life."

"Thanks mommy." She grinned milking it for the camera and doing what she thought was serious poses in front of the dance studio.

"Where's Lily." Punk asked walking over to AJ.

"I'm right here daddy!" Lily shouted.

"You can't be my daughter." Punk said eyeing her. Her hair was in a perfect bun, blush pink ballerina outfit, ballerina shoes. "My daughter doesn't wear makeup." he said to her and AJ slapped his arm playfully. She had a little makeup on like the rest of the girls.

"Daddy it really is me." Lily insisted.

"You look beautiful." He smirked kneeling down and handing her flowers.

"You got me flowers?" Lily asked in awe.

"Yes. Normally you get them after the show but you're too pretty to not have them now." Punk said and she hugged him.

"Thank you daddy!" she nearly cried.

"I'll hold them until it's over." AJ offered.

"No! I have to show all of my friends!" Lily said running into the studio.

"She's getting so big." Punk sighed running a hand over his face.

"Am I late?" Robert, AJ's father asked rushing up with a camera strapped around his neck.

"No and our seats have names we're in the middle." she told Robert who headed inside.

"Didn't she look like so perfect? She's not even nervous." AJ told him.

"She's a brave kid." Punk said to her. "I emphasize the word kid because my kid had on eye shadow and lipstick."

"It was just a little to match the other girls." AJ said brushing it off and he just nodded annoyed. "What are you afraid of?" she laughed.

"Mr & Mrs. Brooks." Louis Cortes greeted formally dressed in a suit and followed inside by his driver. He was also holding a huge bouquet of roses.

"She invited him." AJ told Punk who shook his head angrily.

"Am I going to go to jail for beating up a little kid chasing after my daughter?" Punk asked AJ fearfully who snorted a laugh.

"Stop." She said still giggling. "It's cute."

"He's just like his dad." Punk remarked coldly. "Showing up with big fancy flowers where he doesn't belong."

"He does belong here because your princess wants him here." AJ reminded him.

" _My_ princess." he repeated sternly. "Not his."

"Stop." She laughed.

"Looks like a dweeb anyway." Punk scoffed.

"Be nice." AJ warned.

"Who dresses like that?" Punk whispered. "A stuck up Cortes that's who. Doesn't matter, my flowers were better."

"Yes they were." She said to him. "Are you going back to the gym after?"

"Yea." he said to her. "Paul is really pushing me."

"That's a good thing." AJ told him. "I'll be waiting up for you."

"Why?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh!" he said as it hit him. "Are you ok for that?"

"Yes I can have sex." She announced loudly and he hushed her as parents walked in. "And I'm ovulating again. Hopefully I don't almost die this time."

"I hope so." He remarked bitterly.

"You've been so good taking care of me." She said to him. "Nursing me back to health, helping me clean, change and bathe."

"I'll help you change and bathe for the rest of your life." He said seriously.

"We're here!" Dean announced and AJ watched in shock as almost the entire gym walked into the studio, close to twenty people at least, each holding flowers in their hands.

"Stand in the back we don't want to scare the other parents." Punk told them as they filed in.

"Oh my god." AJ laughed. "Big bad UFC fighters showing up with flowers for a little girls dance recital."

"Everyone loves Lily." Punk shrugged. "Let's get in there before someone tries to take our seats."

"Wait! Coming through!" Paul yelled running in before them with a camera and flowers as well.

* * *

After the recital Lily hugged every guy from the gym who came to see her and accepted her flowers. Punk was so proud of Lily, he thought going to this would be difficult but as it turned out he could enjoy anything as long as his family was involved in it.

"I have so many flowers." Lily almost cried. "I can't carry them all!"

"I'll put them in my car and bring them home later." Punk promised her.

"Lily." Louis greeted shyly and Punk rolled his eyes. "You did very well tonight." He said passing her the flowers.

"Who is this little punk?" Dean asked Punk.

"Be nice." AJ warned Dean now.

"Cheap suit, bad cologne, awful haircut- he's a Cortes obviously." Punk whispered to Dean.

"Want me to give him a wedgie?" Dean offered genuinely.

"Yes" "No" Punk and AJ replied at the same time.

"Lily come over to mommy and daddy." Punk said waving her over but AJ elbowed him in the side.

"Another little girl will drive you up a wall." She teased.

"Oh my god." Punk shuttered at the thought.

"You're pregnant?" Dean asked.

"No!" AJ answered quickly.

"Not yet." Punk added smugly. "After tonight she will be."

"It doesn't work like that." She laughed.

"I know." Punk said to her. "I have a good feeling."

"Mommy can I sleep at Louis's?" Lily asked anxiously.

"No." Punk answered then looked over to Louis. "No!"

"Phil." She laughed. "They're kids!"

"MY kid." he emphasized again. "No sleepover with boys." he said to Lily who frowned. "No amount of cute faces will change my mind. Say bye to your friend it's getting late."

"Fine." She huffed and hugged Louis.

"They start young." Dean warned Punk.

"Don't put that in his head." AJ said to Dean.

"I'm ready." Lily said taking AJ's hand.

"We'll see you later." AJ said giving Punk a kiss.

"Bye princess." Punk said kneeling down and she hugged him.

"The flowers you gave me are my favorite ones." Lily told him with a smile.

"That makes me happier than you know." He said to her. "And you were really good tonight."

"Do you think so?" Lily asked and he nodded.

"You're a beautiful dancer." He confirmed and her face lit up. "I told you practice pays off."

"Don't be too late." AJ again reminded him as she walked out the door with Lily.

"Don't you worry." He assured her.

* * *

Punk was anxious to get home and even skipped out early. He quietly crept into the house and tiptoes up the stairs. He stopped at Lily's room first, like he usually did and saw she was tucked into bed and fast asleep. He knew now AJ was all his for the night. He pushed open his bedroom door but the room was empty. He dropped his gym bag and looked around the room.

"AJ." He whispered, not wanting to wake Lily. "AJ!" he hissed a little louder.

"I'm right here." She laughed walking out of the closet.

"Yes you are." He muttered eyeing her in a corset. A red corset. His favorite color on his favorite girl.

"How do I look?" She asked twirling.

"Beautiful." He said pulling her towards the bed. "Now I get to take you out of it." He said gently pushing her onto the bed so she was laying on her back.

"No, leave it on." She whispered as he began to kiss her and he frowned.

"Why?" He asked playing with the strap of her corset.

"Because I want it on." She said simply.

"I'd rather appreciate your entire body." He said simply standing up.

"What are you doing?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows to watch him.

He didn't answer, he instead removed his shirt first then pulled down his sweats and he was completely naked.

"If I had your body I'd be naked all the time too." She smirked.

"Don't tell me my confident wife is ashamed of a little scar." He warned crawling over her body.

"It's not just the scar." She admitted. "I haven't been able to work out since I got hurt and-"

"And you think you're anything less than perfect?" He asked amused. "Not possible. Take off the corset or I will."

"Only if you turn off the lights." She tried to flirt and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I love every inch of your body." He said sliding one strap off her shoulder. "Let me show you how much." he said kissing her freed shoulder.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." She said pushing him off of her gently and sitting up on the bed.

"AJ." He sighed.

"I know, it's a turnoff but it's how I feel." She said to him.

"Fine." he said to her. "Turn the lights off."

"Now I've made too big of a deal of it and feel funny." She said getting off the bed. "Let's just do it another night."

"Aren't we on a schedule here?" He asked her.

"I'll be ovulating tomorrow." She said walking into the closer and closing the door behind her.

"AJ, please." He pleaded knocking on the closet door.

"I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled. "I'm going to take a bath!"

"Ugh." He groaned collapsing on the bed.

A moment later she walked out of the closet in her short silk robe and couldn't believe he was still naked.

"Phil." She sighed sadly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a laugh sitting up and held his hand out and she accepted it. He could see her cheeks were wet and eyes were red. "You're far too pretty to cry." He said kissing her cheek that was still moist.

"It's just one of those days I guess." She said to him.

"You know you're beautiful." He said to her. "You don't need me to say it. You can tell by how everyone looks at you."

"That's not true." She said to him.

"It's true." He said to her. "And you got even more hotter after having Lily." He said honestly.

"No." She blushed.

"Yes." He insisted. "You got this glow after her, this 'I'm the happiest woman in the world' glow and everyone still drools all over you."

"I'm back to being a dog." She remarked using the words that Tommy once used years ago.

"You're insane." He laughed slowly untying robe.

"Don't." She whispered.

"Look at you." He remarked in awe revealing her perfect body that did have a scar from her accident but it wasn't big. "Feel me."

"What?" She asked.

"Feel how hard you're making me and you're not even touching me yet." He said and she reached between his thighs and sure enough he was hardening. "I love all of this, all of you."

Punk began to kiss her cleavage. AJ grew braver and shimmed out of the robe completely. She cupped Punk's head as he kissed between her breasts and he gently lifted her and laid her in the middle of their bed. Her hand moved between his thighs again and began to stroke and squeeze him as he lavished her chest. She spread her legs slight as he nestled in-between her.

"It's been a while." She noted and he lifted his head.

"You're worth the wait." He said simply and kissed her lips.

AJ released her grip on him and cupped his cheeks as he kissed her intensely. He moved his mouth away from hers and licked & nipped down her entire body until he reached the promise land. He spread her knees further apart and AJ gasped as his mouth made contact with her. He was always starving when he was feasting off of her. She bit on her lips so suppress the urge to scream out as her hands clawed at the bed sheets. He never came up for air. He just kept going and going and going until she was right on the edge.

"Phil." She cried out as quietly as possible then dug her nails into his scalp as he finally made her climax. "Fuck." She gasped.

"Not yet." He corrected moving back up her body.

She sat up and grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him as deeply as she possibly could, arousing him further. She tasted herself on his tongue as they wrestled back down on the bed. He flipped AJ onto her stomach and raised her onto her knees and swiftly entered from the back.

"Don't scream." He begged quietly as she took every inch of him as he pounded into her.

His hands moved from her hips and ran over her thighs then up her body to cup her breasts roughly. He eased her up so her back was pressed to his chest and turned her face as far as she could so they could kiss again. His hand moved over clit and began to play with her and she was shaking like crazy. He didn't want this to end that quickly.

He slid out of her and let her fall to the bed and roll back onto her back. She held her arms open, inviting him onto her which gladly accepted. He was again deeply inside of her with her legs wrapped around his hips and now he was kissing her. It was rough but sweet. AJ was moaning into his kisses when he pulled away and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he used all of his strength to find his release.

"That's so good." She groaned.

"Yes it is." He agreed huskily.

It only took a few more minutes for her lose herself with him and he joined her a few minutes after that. He waited a few moments before pulling out and kissed her while he did so.

"Please be a boy." He said to her belly and kissing it before getting off of the bed.

"You don't know if you got me pregnant." She argued.

"I know. I felt it." He said to her. "I just know these things."

AJ crawled under the blankets as she watched her husband walk around the bedroom freely naked. He was still the most attractive man in the world to her. She could honestly watch him like this forever.

"You're making me feel objectified." He teased grabbing clean clothes.

"Good." She smirked.

"I'm going to shower." He said to her.

"I'm going to lay here." She said to him. "Like this."

"Maybe I'll skip the shower." he said stopping his movements to the bathroom.

"Go shower." She laughed.

* * *

The next day Punk strolled into the gym whistling and practically skipping.

"Someone got laid." Dean noted as he sat by the counter reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"I did." He grinned.

"Make a baby?" He asked looking up from the paper.

"I don't want to brag but I think I've still got it." Punk joked.

"Hey Punk." Tommy grinned a little too happily causing Punk to narrow his eyes at him.

"What's his problem?" Punk asked and Dean just shrugged.

"Punk!" a few of the guys cheered as they also walked in.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?" Punk asked.

"Tommy!" Dean whistled and waved him over. "What the fuck?"

"You didn't go online?" Tommy asked pulling out his phone.

"No I haven't. I have a family to attend to before work." Punk mocked.

"Oh, trust me we all know." Tommy smirked. "I've seen it before but I've got to be honest it's been a long time and no offense-" he began as Punk snatched his phone out of his hand.

"What the fuck is this?" Punk asked looking at his screen.

"That's AJ!" Tommy laughed and Punk shot him a nasty look.

"I know who the fuck it is." Punk spat.

"Those are those pictures she took with Paul when you two first started dating, remember?" Tommy asked gleefully. "They're behind the scenes shots, Paul never posted them."

"Then how the fuck do you have it on your phone?" Punk demanded holding his phone up.

"Eric posted those man." Tommy defended. "He must have gotten them from Paul."

"Delete them." Punk demanded grabbing him by his shirt.

"That's on Eric's page! I can't delete his shit." Tommy argued.

"Relax." Dean said pulling Punk off of him.

Punk pulled out his own phone and he was of course tagged in all the photos. AJ wasn't a famous face, she was known for being seen at his fights but that was it. These photos weren't even the ones Paul had published years ago these were of her a little more risque and in-between shots. AJ probably didn't even realize the pictures were taken. She wasn't properly covered in the photos so there is no way she approved of the release or even knew they existed.

"Where is Paul? Is he here?" Punk asked.

"Not yet." Dean said nervously as he watched Punk's face turn beat red.

"Hey-" Another young fighter was about to greet Punk.

"Fuck off!" Punk yelled as the doors opened and Paul walked in.

"Hold on." Paul said already knowing Punk was ready to lose it.

"Give me one good reason to not fire and kill you." Punk said storming up to him.

"I did not release those photos." Paul defended.

"Why the fuck did you have them!" he yelled.

"I haven't done that stuff in years! Someone hacked into the computer and got them." Paul said to him. "I would never, ever do that to AJ or you."

"Eric isn't smart enough to hack!" Punk yelled. "Have him pull them down!"

"I can't just-" Paul began.

"Do something!" Punk yelled.

"Ok, ok." Paul said to him. "I'll fix this."

"You better fucking fix it." Punk threatened. "I have to talk to AJ."

"Go, I'll spread the around here to not spread the photos." Dean said to him.

"If one of them say shit, if that idiot prints one-" He warned pointing at Tommy.

"Come on." Tommy mocked. "I like AJ, its you who sucks."

* * *

Punk walked into the pet store and headed to the back office where he knew AJ was.

"Get out." Punk said to the worker AJ was talking to.

"Phil." AJ scolded.

"Its ok." The man smiled and excused himself and Punk closed the door after he left.

"You can not talk to the people here like that." AJ warned him.

"AJ those pictures-" He began.

"I saw them." AJ said to him. "I heard all about it."

"They're everywhere." Punk warned her.

"I bought it on myself." AJ said to him. "Don't-"

"Do not tell me not to take it personally." He warned her. "It just went to another level."

"When Eric and Colton came here I was extremely insulting. I had a feeling they'd take an immature route." She said to him. "I also have to take responsible for those pictures. Even though at the time I took them I felt good about them I didn't consider what it would be like a few years down the road when I had a child who will be able to see them."

"I pray Lily gets your understanding nature." Punk said in disbelief.

"It's my fault." She reminded him. "You told me not to do those photos and I did them anyway. I'm not naked in them or anything." She shrugged. "I mean, I wish I never did it but what can we do?"

"We can sue him." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"It will go away faster if we just ignore it." She said to him. "I'm sorry you and Lily are going to be embarrassed by it though."

"I'm not embarrassed. There's nothing embarrassing about those pictures you look good. That's the problem with them." He argued. "The guys are fucking glowing as they pass me. That's what pisses me off."

"You're pissed off because I look good?" She asked confused.

"I'm pissed off by what they're thinking." He said to her and she laughed. "It's really not funny AJ, you don't know the kind of shit that gets said in a locker room."

"I hope you don't partake in it since you are raising a little girl yourself." She warned.

"Of course not." he said brushing it off. "I just know what they're thinking and I know they're looking at your pictures."

"You really have to let it go." She said to him. "If you truly don't think I look bad then be proud."

"I am proud. Privately." He said placing his hands on his hips. "Why does Eric have those photos of you? How long has had them and does he have any more?"

"I hope not." AJ mumbled disgusted. "Like I said, I should have bit my tongue a few weeks ago when it came to him and I did not. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault because he shouldn't have been here to begin with." Punk argued. "I hate that you always get dragged into this shit. He didn't have to do this."

"You're upset because you think I'm upset and I'm not that upset. Like I said it's something I'm going to have to explain at some point and I accept that." She shrugged. "I thought they were tasteful photos, you never did."

"I was just-" he began.

"Didn't like other people looking at me." She noted. "It's ok."

"It really isn't." He forced out with a sarcastic/frustrated smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you remember when you saw those pictures for the first time?" She asked.

"I'll never forget it." Punk said biting on his lip in anger.

"You had a fight right after." She reminded him.

"I killed that guy." Punk said to her and she nodded. "I didn't need this as motivation."

"I'm sorry." She said standing up and giving him a kiss.

"Don't be it's not your fault. It's Eric's, Paul's-" he began to rambled off names.

"Don't be mad at Paul he would never give those photos to him he had to have stolen them." She said to Punk.

"I know." Punk said trying to let it go.

"Go work out, go hit people." She suggested.

"And I know exactly who I'm hitting first." He grinned and grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. "I love you."

"I know you do." She smiled. "Apologize to Bobby on your way out."

"Who the fuck is Bobby?" Punk mocked.

"The animal tech you just rudely threw out of my office." AJ said to him and he rolled his eyes. "Lily gets the eye roll from you!" she laughed as he walked out of her office.


	10. Tramp

**Tramp**

* * *

When Punk got home later that night the house was silent. He knew everyone was long asleep and he'd be able to watch the hockey game he recorded earlier. He didn't even jump in the shower- he dropped his bag by the door and hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"Psst!" he heard a whisper and narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Psst!" he heard again and stood up and saw Lily sitting on the top of the stairs waving at him. "Hi daddy." She whispered.

"Hi princess." He frowned looking at the time. "It's late Lil."

"I know." She whispered again and climbed down the stairs in her pajamas. "I have to talk to you. It's very important."

"Ok." He said without hesitation and watched as she sat on the couch. "What's going on?"

"What's a tramp?" She asked he was taken aback by the question.

"I'm sorry?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

"What is a tramp?" She asked again slower.

"Why?" He asked.

"I asked you a question first." Lily pointed out.

"It depends on the context." Punk said to her and she titled her head in confusion. "It could mean different things I mean." he said to her. "How did you hear it?"

"Marisol's mom said that mommy was a tramp." She told Punk and his mouth dropped in shock. "I didn't know what that meant."

"Marisol's mom sounds like a real bitch." Punk responded and Lily was shocked. "I was kidding." He said quickly. "I'm sure she's a lovely, lovely woman." he remarked sarcastically.

"So, what is a tramp?" Lily asked.

"A tramp is a bad word." Punk said to Lily who frowned.

"I thought so." Lily frowned. "I don't think mommy is a tramp."

"She's not." Punk said to her. "Sometimes people get jealous and they say bad things about people they're jealous of. It's going to happen a lot to your mom and I because I'm on TV sometimes and we have a lot."

"Marisol has a lot. She has a huge pool!" Lily insisted.

"Well, I would assume in Marisol's moms case she's not as pretty as your mom is." Punk said simply. "Jealousy is ugly."

"Yes it is." Lily agreed.

"Did you talk to your mom about this?" Punk asked her.

"No! I didn't want to make her sad." Lily told him. "That's why I waited up to ask you."

"I don't think your mom and I have talked to you a lot about things." Punk admitted scratching the back of his head.

"About what?" Lily asked.

"You're in elementary school now and I guess I have to have the talk with you." Punk said to her.

"The birds and the bees?" She asked and he coughed and shook his head.

"No. Never." He said to her. "I mean you know I fight right?"

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"Well, I'm on TV when I do it." He informed her. "So, a lot of people know who I am. I go on TV for a lot of things actually."

"You're famous?" Lily asked.

"Sort of." Punk said to her. "I don't like to brag or anything..." He smirked.

"Is mommy famous?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, your mom gets seen on TV with me." he told her. "And uh, a long time ago your mom took these very pretty pictures and all the women in the world got jealous because your mom looked so pretty in them."

"Did she look like a princess?" Lily asked with an anxious smile.

"Yes. Prettiest princess ever." Punk told her. "Your mom is like Ariel and Marisol's mom is like Ursula."

"Oh! I get it now." Lily smiled.

"Don't get upset if kids say things about me or your mom because they're just jealous." He told her and she nodded. "We've both worked really hard for this house and in our careers and some people never even try then sit back and complain about us."

"I understand it now daddy." Lily assured him.

"Good." he said to her. "It's very late now and you have to go to bed."

"I'm not even tired now." Lily said to him and Punk gave her a look that knew it was time to get to bed. "But I'll try!" she giggled and kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs.

"You were right." a voice said from the kitchen and he looked over and saw his wife. "Marisol's mom is a bitch."

"She sounds it." Punk scoffed. "Sorry."

"It's ok." she sighed walking further into the living room. "I still don't think I looked like a tramp in those pictures."

"I don't either." he said to her. "Like I told Lily, it's all jealousy."

"I just never want her to be affected by our past choices." AJ said to him.

"She's a kid in a school and like I told her we're kind of known so people are always going to say stuff to her." He reminded her.

"We have to start planning her birthday too." She told him and he nodded. "It's right before your fight-"

"That's fine. I'm not delaying her birthday for a fight." He said to her. "What do you want to do?"

"She's already decided." AJ warned him and his face dropped.

"I'm not going to see anymore signing people on ice." He warned her.

"She wants a grown up party." She informed him and sighed dramatically.

"She's going to be six not sixteen." He argued.

"Her sweet 16 I'm sure will be a bit more over the top." She teased. "She wants a party at the house with music, flashy lights, pizza, a punch bowl- she was very specific about that."

"No." Punk said to her. "We'll hire some Disney people to come and sing and-"

"It's what she wants." AJ said to him. "I also got a letter from the school-"

"Don't tell me she flushed someones hat down the toilet again." He practically begged.

"No." She laughed. "They swear it's nothing bad. You don't have to come."

"I'll go." He said with ease. "Maybe it's about that asshole Marisol."

"Not Marisol, her mom." AJ laughed.

"I'm sure the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He remarked bitterly.

* * *

The next day Punk and AJ were in Lily's class while the kids were out to lunch and they were joined by her teacher.

"Thank you both for coming in." The older woman smiled.

"Is she in trouble?" Punk asked first and AJ elbowed him in the arm. "It's a logical question." he whispered to AJ. "She is our kid."

"No, the opposite actually." the teacher smiled. "Before I begin I want you to look at the wall." she said pointing to the side and they both turned their hands.  
"These are some drawings of flowers the kids did." she said standing up and pointing.

"Nice." Punk shrugged confused.

"This is Lily's." She said pointing at the almost perfect painting. "Do you see a difference between hers and the other students?"

"Yes." Punk said honestly. "Her's is much better."

"Phil." AJ scolded.

"It's true." Punk defended.

"It is true." The teacher agreed sitting back down across from them.

"She paints a lot at home." AJ told the teacher.

"She paints on the walls at home too." Punk told her honestly and the teacher laughed. "Did she paint on the walls here? Do I have to pay to repaint something?"

"No." the teacher smirked. "It's not just painting. Lily is far more advanced in virtually every activity."

"She's brilliant." Punk said seriously.

"Phil." AJ whispered.

"No your husband is right." The teacher said honestly. "I don't think Lily is being challenged here at all. I feel as if I'm holding her back sometimes."

"Huh." Punk said to himself.

"Is there a reason you took her out of private school?" the teacher asked curiously.

"We wanted her to have a public education." AJ shrugged.

"So it wasn't a financial decision?" The teacher questioned.

"Why?" Punk asked warily and she placed a flyer in front of them.

"This is Avery Coonley school in Downers Grove Illinois. It's not too far." The teacher the told them.

"It's a school for the gifted." AJ noted.

"Yes and I'm sure if Lily were to take the test she'd prove to be gifted." The teacher told them. "I wanted you to look at this and consider your options."

"You don't think she should be here?" Punk asked picking the paper and looking at the school.

"Lily is an absolute delight. She's polite, funny, well spoken and brightens up the room." The teacher smiled warmly. "But when you have a gifted a child they tend to get bored in school and that's when they end up in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" AJ asked fearfully.

"As they move on to other grades they'll skip classes because they aren't stimulated enough, fall into the wrong crowds- not that I think Lily would do that but it is common." the teacher warned. "I just wanted you to have this information and consider it and obviously talk to Lily about it."

"She likes it here." AJ told her.

"Yea but she might like this place." Punk said to his wife. "If our kid has potential then she should utilize."

"I don't want her overworked." AJ argued.

"You can go down to the school and take a tour." The teacher offered. "I know the principal and we have discussed Lily on a few occasions. He'd love to have you both and if you wanted to bring Lily as well."

"All of her friends are here." AJ told the teacher.

"She'll make new friends at her new fancy school." Punk said to her.

"You didn't want her in private school." AJ pointed out to him.

"She didn't want private school." Punk argued.

"It's not like a catholic private school." The teacher interrupted. "There's no uniforms or strict rules. It's actually a tad bit more loose."

"You almost sold me until the last part." Punk teased the teacher. He was literally glowing with pride.

"We'll consider it." AJ said standing up. "Thank you so much."

"Don't feel pressured Mrs. Brooks." The teacher said to her also standing up. "It's a wonderful school but if you can't work it there I'm sure Lily will blossom just fine here as well."

"Thank you." Punk said shaking the teachers hand.

* * *

Punk drove back to the gym after the meeting and for some reason he and AJ just couldn't see eye to eye on this 'gifted' school thing.

"I don't understand what you're so upset about?" Punk asked getting out of the car. "You should be proud our kid is smart."

"I've always known she was smart." AJ argued getting out of the car. "I just don't think pulling her away from all of her friends is a wise choice."

"But she has potential." He argued back pointing at the flyer still in his hand. "She can go on to be a doctor!"

"She can do that anywhere. She's only in kindergarten I don't want her to have that kind of pressure." AJ argued.

"She'll be in first grade before you know it and she'll be bored and miserable." He insisted.

"What if we have another child and they don't go to a special school like Lily?" She asked.

"So?" Punk asked.

"You don't think the new baby will feel less significant than Lily?" She asked.

"I'm not going to hold my daughter back from anything because of a child we don't even have yet." He informed her sternly. "This is a great opportunity and you're turning it down without even looking at the school."

"It's an expensive school." AJ warned folding her arms.

"I'm sure we'll manage." He mocked.

"We put Lily in public school so she could have some normalcy." AJ sighed.

"No, we put her in public school because that's where her un-gifted friends were going." Punk reminded her.

"Don't be like that, they're just kids." AJ said shaking her head.

"I have a great idea let's ask Lily what she wants to do." Punk suggested. "She's smart clearly, she'll make the right decision."

"No. Because I know you. You want her in this school so you'll talk her into it." AJ argued.

"I would never." Punk defended dramatically.

"You do it all of the time." She insisted.

"Sorry to break this up but you need to train." Paul said walking out of the gym.

"Conversation is over anyway." AJ said to Paul.

"I'm calling the school!" Punk yelled as AJ crossed the street. "We're going to see it!"

"What is going on?" Paul asked as he followed Punk inside of the gym.

"Lily is gifted." Punk grinned proudly.

"Duh." Paul said plainly.

"Her teacher wants her to go here." Punk said showing him the flyer. "AJ is against it for some unknown reason but I don't care. AJ got to decide Lily could go to dance and I'll get to decide on her education."

"I've heard of this school." Paul said looking over the flyer. "Why wouldn't AJ want her to go here?"

"Hell if I know." Punk shrugged. "She has to get over it because Lily's teacher said she's bored and I don't want a bored kid in school because once they start getting bored they start getting mischievous and Lily is clearly smarter than I am and I can't have her outsmarting me when it comes to sneaking around and shit when she gets older."

"Lily likes her school though." Paul noted.

"She hasn't even seen this one yet." Punk laughed. "Maybe she'll love this one! They even have dance in the school! She loves to dance!"

"She dances here though." Paul pointed out.

"Why are you sounding like AJ?" Punk asked annoyed.

"It's just a lot of pressure now that I think about it." Paul said passing him back the flyer.

"How is it pressure when we don't even know what they do?" Punk asked him. "Stop being negative like AJ. We can at least check it out. I mean Lily is six going on sixteen. She's always been smart, always been good at everything she does and not to brag but I always knew she was gifted." He remarked smugly and Paul smirked. "I want her to do better than me. I don't want her fighting on TV for money I don't want her to struggle-"

"How is she going to struggle when you fight on TV to provide for her?" Paul questioned.

"You know what I mean." Punk said walking into the locker room and Paul followed.

"I really don't." Paul said to him. "Lily isn't going to ever struggle like you or AJ for that matter. She's never going to have to decide over paying her gas bill or electric bill like you and AJ used to do or figure out how she's going to get her next meal. You've provided all of that for her for the rest of her life no matter what. Not that there's anything wrong with you or AJ because although you both struggled you're both still the hardest working people I know and that's what you should teach your daughter."

"My daughter is gifted and is going to a gifted school." Punk shrugged simply and Paul shook his head in disbelief. "She's smart, she's going to be treated like she's smart and get everything that I couldn't at her age. I can afford to send her there so she's going whether AJ likes it or not."

* * *

Punk walked in from the gym early hoping to talk to AJ about this whole school thing but was surprised to see Robert on the couch reading with Lily.

"She had to work late." Robert said looking at Punk as he walked in.

"I would have driven her home if I knew." Punk said to him.

"Hi daddy!" Lily greeted running over to him.

"Have fun at school today?" He asked picked her up and kissing her cheek and she nodded.

"Did you meet my teacher?" She asked.

"I did and she said you were such a smart little girl." Punk said putting her down.

"I drew you something." Lily said then ran up the stairs.

"I'm warning you I gave her a lot of candy so she's never falling asleep." Robert said to him and Punk laughed.

"You always do." Punk said to him. "Did AJ tell you that her teacher wants Lily to go Avery Coonley school?"

"No she didn't." Robert said to him. "I'm sure she's not happy about that."

"She's not." Punk frowned. "Why?"

"AJ went to a school like that when she was younger." Robert confided. "I think she was in sixth grade. Obviously I couldn't afford but believe it or not she got scholarship."

"I had no idea." Punk said stunned.

"They had horses and art programs and AJ was was so excited." Robert smiled remembering.

"What happened?" Punk asked.

"She got picked on." Robert told him honestly. "I mean to the point of where she refused to leave her room until we agreed to put her back in public school."

"How could anyone pick on AJ?" Punk asked.

"She was a little geeky." Robert smirked. "She was into comics and games and she wasn't from the money most of the kids there were from. They wouldn't eat with her at lunch, they would put stuff in her bag, once they put gum in her hair and we had to cut it really short. It's why she doesn't cut her hair now."

"No shit." Punk said in disbelief.

"Here daddy." Lily grinned passing him the picture.

"Wow." Punk said looking at the picture of him holding a belt.

"That's you after you win." Lily told him.

"I love it." Punk smiled. "I'm going to hang this up at the gym. Did you sign it?"

"I forgot!" She yelled snatching it back and running back up the stairs.

"I think AJ would have done better in the school had she gone from Lily's age though." Robert told him.

"And you just let her go back to public school?" Punk asked.

"I wasn't kidding when I said she wouldn't leave her room." Robert said seriously. "I also hated seeing her cry and she cried everyday."

"I'd hate that too." Punk had to admit.

"No parent wants to see their kid bullied. I was afraid public school was going to have all the bullies, turns out that was the safest the place for her." Robert said to him. "I always said that AJ was smart that her good perception of people closed her off from them especially at that school."

"Sorry I'm late." AJ said walking into the house.

"Don't apologize, I'll take any excuse to spend time with my granddaughter." Robert smiled grabbing his jacket.

"Lily! Come say bye to Grandpa!" AJ yelled up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen and Punk followed.

"You didn't tell me you went to private school." Punk said to her and AJ shook her head.

"You had to bring this up to my father?" She asked pulling food out of the cabinet to start dinner.

"I did." He said to her. "I've been bragging to everyone how smart Lily is."

"It's wrong to take my past experiences and put them on her I know that." AJ said to him. "And I've been thinking about it and you were right." She practically whispered.

"I didn't catch that." Punk said seriously. "Say it louder, please."

"You were right." She said annoyed and he grinned. "She's a smart girl and she can decide for herself but you have to promise me you won't bribe her or talk her into it."

"I promise." He said to her.

"Lily has better social skills than me anyway." AJ mumbled.

"She's five." Punk laughed. "You were practically a teen."

"I just want her to be happy." AJ said to Punk. "We already know she's smart, we've always know this but her happiness trumps your need to brag about how she gifted is."

"I'm always going to brag about that." Punk said simply. "I'm going to brag about her and you no matter what and I'll brag about our next kid even if he or she barks at the mailman."

"Did you used to do that?" AJ asked horrified and he nodded.

"Until I was seven. Lily clearly gets her brains from you." Punk said to her. "I want her to be happy too." He added. "That's obviously my number one parenting goal."

"I just think she's so young." AJ sighed. "I don't want her to miss out on important kids things."

"If we look at the school and don't like it she won't go. Simple as that." Punk said to her. "I know I'm excited but I'm not going to send her anywhere that I don't think she'll be happy."

"Promise?" She asked him.

"You really need me to promise that?" He mocked and she nodded.

"I promise." He assured her.

"What's for dinner?" Lily asked running into the kitchen.

"I'm going to order us pizza." AJ told her and her face lit up.

"My favorite!" Lily cheered.

"Not for you." AJ said looking at Punk who was on a strict diet. "I'm making you eggs and wheat toast and I'll prep your meals for tomorrow." She told him and he made a disgusted face.

"Gross daddy." Lily said to him.

"Tell me about it." He mumbled.


	11. Little Stalker

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the more normal side to this story. I think it's a refreshing change for me lol. I enjoy writing these family moments, glad you all enjoy reading them :)**

* * *

 **Little Stalker**

* * *

Lily held onto her father's hand as they followed a teacher on a tour of Avery Coonley school. Punk and Lily trailed behind as AJ spoke to the teacher about everything. She literally had a question for every single thing the man said.

"What do you think, kid?" Punk asked Lily who just shrugged.

"I don't know what to think. Why do I have to go here?" Lily asked looking up at him.

"You don't have to. You get to decide." Punk said to her.

"My friends aren't here." Lily noted looking at all the children. "Not one."

"You make new friends." Punk reasoned. "Then you'll have even more!"

"Lily do you want to meet some of the students?" The teacher asked and Lily looked up to Punk for help to deciding.

"You can just go say hi at least." Punk shrugged and Lily let go of his hand and followed the teacher into a classroom.

"It's a really nice school." AJ noted looking around.

"Do you two want to go over the kindergarten curriculum with you both?" The teacher asked.

"Curriculum?" Punk asked as he passed him a large folder. "It's only kindergarten." he frowned opening the folder.

"There are seven different programs." The teacher told them and Punk's face dropped. "We teach them two at a time so it's not overwhelming and the teachers do a fine job at it."

"It just seems like a lot of work for such a little kid." Punk defended.

"There isn't really homework or vacation assignments." The teacher told him. "All the work is done in classes."

"But it seems like a lot." Punk reasoned.

"We do not overwork the students. It's part of our method." The teacher assured him.

"She's doing dance classes and that's like her favorite thing ever. I don't want school getting in the way of that." Punk said and AJ tried not to laugh, most parents would have the opposite fear.

"We encourage such activities. We actually have a performing arts center and if Lily is with us this time next year when she's in first grade then she'll join the rest of her classmates every Monday morning there." he told them.

"She'd like that." AJ told Punk, who was now having second thoughts.

"I guess." Punk said unsurely.

"Lily took the test at her school last week and she is in fact a gifted little girl." He told them. "A lot of parents are hesitant because they feel when their child is gifted they miss out on being a kid. Here we do not let that happen. If Lily stays in public school she'll probably a skip grade and that would be missing out."

"I guess." Punk mumbled. "I don't want her overworked that's all."

"She won't be. We teach the children how to use their mind, not wear it down." he assured them.

"It's really up to Lily." AJ told the teacher who nodded.

"She's a very well rounded child." The teacher noted nodding towards the glass and they looked inside and saw Lily already making friends in the class. "You've done a remarkable job with her."

"My wife is a secret genius, I didn't know this." Punk told him.

"You didn't know I was smart?" AJ shot back at him.

"I didn't know you were private school scholarship smart." He defended. "Of course I knew you were smart, you're the smartest person I've ever met." he covered quickly and AJ just arched a brow at him.

"The point is Lily received a 124 on her IQ test and that is exceptional." The teacher told them. "You have a brilliant daughter."

"I already knew that." Punk informed him defensively.

"Of course." The teacher smiled.

"Phil." AJ scolded. "He's not being insulting. My fear is that when we decide to have another child he or she might not be as gifted and wonder why their sister goes to a special school."

"We have a lot of students who have siblings who aren't in the program and we work with that." he told them. "We do family days, we discuss ways to talk about it. There hasn't been any issues for as long as I've been here with that."

"How could you know?" AJ asked.

"What makes you think our next kid is going to be stupid?" Punk asked her.

"We don't use that word." The teacher said to Punk who tried not to laugh.

"Not stupid but just not as gifted as Lily." AJ reasoned.

"It's all part of the program here. Though each child in this school is gifted we make sure they are well grounded but a lot of that should be taught at home and clearly Lily is very well grounded." The teacher told them.

"Daddy, mommy they have a cool playground here!" Lily cheered running out.

"Yea?" AJ asked.

"And they have all this paint here and these nice desks..." she trailed off.

"We'll take her home and talk to her about it more." Punk said to the teacher as Lily rambled off to AJ.

"Here are the tuition forms if you are curious." The teacher said passing Punk the file and he opened it and laughed.

"Wow." Punk mocked. "Over twenty grand for kindergarten."

"It's worth it and I'm not just saying that because I work here. There are the best and brightest teachers and students here from all over Illinois." he assured Punk.

"Right." Punk snorted.

* * *

AJ walked into Punk's gym at close to one in the morning. The door was still unlocked and there were still cars outside. She headed towards the back and saw him with Dean and Tommy just cleaning up.

"Hey." Punk greeted concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." She said to him. "It's really late and you weren't answering your phone."

"Sorry I got caught up." He said to her.

"Paul is at home with Lily." She told him and he nodded.

"She say anything more about that school?" Punk asked.

"She really seems to want to go." AJ shrugged. "She's excited to learn more things."

"Then she goes." Punk said simply. "Are you ok with it?"

"Of course." She said to him. "Are you ok with footing over twenty grand?"

"For my gifted kid? Of course." He said to her. "And it gets her away for Louis Cortes, small price to pay."

"Of course." she smirked.

"She can meet a nice doctor or lawyer in schools like this when she's older not a sleazy slimy businessman." He said to her anxiously.

"What about a fighter?" She asked with a smirk.

"No." He said to her simply. "None of them will be good enough for her."

"Are you ready for your fight?" She asked him.

"I am." He told her. "And honestly I'm done after this." he told her. "I'm getting too old for this shit. I'd rather be at home every night reading a story to Lily and eating pizza with you then being here busting my ass. I needed this fight to remind me that I'm done with all of this."

"We want to leave!" Tommy yelled.

"So fucking leave, I'll lock up." He told them.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Dean grinned tossing Punk his keys.

"Bye AJ." Tommy winked.

"Get the fuck out." Punk said to him but he just laughed. "I can't believe you agreed to go out with him- ever."

"He asked and you didn't." She shrugged hearing the door close.

"I was going to ask." Punk scoffed walking over to the mats and began to mop them up. "You didn't give me a chance."

"You came into my store everyday." She laughed while watching him clean.

"My favorite pet store clerk." He grinned fondly. "Still are."

"I better be." She warned teasingly.

"Coming in here day in and day out and going home to that shitty apartment- you were the highlight of my day everyday." He told her honestly.

"That's not true." She said to him.

"Oh, it is true." he said to her. "Going in there and making you laugh for a few minutes or watching you stock the shelves was such a mental break for me. You still are."

"Even after all of these years?" She asked.

"Of course." he said to her. "Why? Was I not the highlight of your days?" he asked teasingly.

"You were." She said honestly. "I liked my job but I didn't have a home and my nights were spent chasing down my dad and sleeping on my floor. You used to walk into the store and I would daydream about you whisking me away."

"Took me a little time but I did." he remarked smugly.

"You did. You gave me a home and a family." She said to him.

"No." he said shaking his head and dropping the mop. "We built that home together. We made it a home together. We made our family. It was just me, you and Larry then we made Lily and soon we'll have another one." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

"You're going to jinx it." She warned.

"I don't believe in that stuff." He said to her shaking his head.

"I want you to take me home." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her nose against his bare chest.

"You're making that difficult because I still have to clean and I can't do that with you on me." He groaned.

"We're going to be so busy after this week. Lily's birthday then we're leaving for Vegas for a week." She reminded him not letting him go. "And you have that stupid rule." She grunted.

"No sex the week of the fight." He remembered. "You're pregnant."

"I don't know that, you don't know that." She hummed against the skin of his chest as she left kisses there.

"You're horny." he said simply. "You're always horny when you're pregnant."

"I can have a completely different pregnancy from the last one." AJ warned him.

"Nah." He said to her. "You're pregnant, you still want sex which is why you ridiculously drove down here at this time and you're having a girl again."

"You can tell all of that?" She giggled.

"Yes." He said to her simply.

"We have to wait a few more weeks to confirm your theory of pregnancy." She told him.

"I think that's a lie." He said to her. "I think it's been long enough to test, I think you missed your period and I think you're scared to check."

"Why would I be scared?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because after your car accident you were convinced you damaged any chance at all at having another baby." He said to her.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked in disbelief.

"I wish I could say it's because I know you so well but I overheard you asking the doctor before you left the hospital." He said to her. "He said you were fine and you're worried for no reason."

"I don't find it annoying that I can't have a single thought or fear without you uncovering it." She said annoyed pulling away but he quickly tugged her back.

"I know you so well and you know me just as well." He said to her. "You need to relax and you can talk to me about these things. You're super mom and super wife running around and listening to us but I can listen too. I'm very good at it."

"No you're not." She mocked.

"I try." He defended. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk." She admitted pulling him into a kiss.

"There's cameras in this room." He warned her pulling away and she frowned. "No cameras in the locker room though." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the locker room...

* * *

A couple of days later AJ was in full party planning mode for Lily and helping Punk get ready for his fight all the while getting Lily set to start the new school.

"Mom!" Lily yelled from her room.

"She's all the way downstairs!" Punk yelled from across the hall in his own room.

"I need her help!" Lily yelled opening her door so Punk opened his door and eyed his small daughter.

"With what? I can help." He offered.

"No you can't." She said to him.

"I bet I could." He scoffed.

"I need pigtails." She said to Punk.

"That's so easy." He laughed crossing the hall and taking her hair brush out of her hands.

"It's my first day at my new school." Lily reminded him.

"Yes I'm aware. My bank account is crying." he mumbled.

"I need it to look nice." She warned him. "Mommy says I have Puerto Rican hair like her."

"You do. You're mommy's little twin." Punk said sitting her on the sink in the bathroom. "But lucky for you I can work with this."

"I really think we should ask mommy." Lily warned.

"Mommy has been running around like crazy for us, let's help her out by letting me do your hair and by the way I bet I'll do it better than your mom does." Punk said to her and she rolled here eyes. "I hope they teach you about eye rolling in this school."

* * *

AJ was in the kitchen making Lily's lunch and Punk's as well. It was always hectic in the mornings but now Lily was going to school so far away they needed to be up even earlier and today Punk was going to be taking them since he wanted to see Lily off on her first day.

"Please come down and eat breakfast!" AJ yelled from the kitchen then she heard little footsteps. "Lily I made you pancakes-" she stopped speaking when she saw Lily's hair.

"Daddy did it." Lily said with a sniffle. Her hair was uneven, frizzy and not even in proper pigtails.

"Oh my god." AJ gasped.

"Looks good, right?" Punk asked smugly walking into the kitchen as AJ quickly lifted Lily up and ran up the stairs with her.

"It looks fine!" Punk yelled in defense. "She's too young to care about hair anyway." he scoffed grabbing an apple to eat and looking at his watch.

It took ten minutes before they came back down the stairs. Lily's hair was fixed, it was a perfectly braided into pigtails and she was relieved.

"Since when do you care about your hair?" Punk asked his daughter curiously as he took a bite of his apple.

"She's a little girl Phil." AJ reminded him.

"Yea daddy." Lily said to him.

"She's five." Punk said to AJ seriously.

"Six in three days." Lily reminded proudly.

"Still five." Punk argued.

"She wants to have nice hair and it's not easy. My mom spent years teaching me how to handle all of this." AJ said referring to her own hair.

"Your hair always looks great." Punk shrugged.

"I don't just wake up like this." AJ mocked. "This takes hours. Wait until Lily is older and you have to pay to have her hair done. It's going to cost a fortune."

"A lot of money." Lily confirmed.

"Shave your head." Punk said to Lily who laughed so hard she almost spit out her food.

"Can we go to school with Louis?" Lily asked cutely as she stuffed her face full of pancakes.

"Oh no sweetie, Louis Cortes goes to school at your old school." Punk informed a little too happily.

"Na-uh." Lily stated.

"Yes." Punk nodded.

"No." she said shaking her head.

"We talked about this." Punk reminded her. "You're going to meet all sorts of new friends at your new and better school. Louis is going to move on and meet new friends as well."

"I told Louis I was going to a special school and he asked his mommy and daddy and they said he could go where I go." Lily informed him stubbornly. "I didn't want to go alone."

"You must be mistaken." Punk remarked still grinning. "You see, you're going to a school for bright, gifted children and Louis is stupid."

"Phil!" AJ yelled.

"He is. I saw him picking his nose and eating it." Punk told AJ seriously.

"He does do that." Lily laughed hysterically. "It makes me laugh."

"Louis has a little social anxiety." AJ told Punk simply. "Raina told me that Lily is his only friend."

"Who is Raina?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Louis's mother, Luis's wife." She clarified slowly.

"Then he's just going to have to learn to adjust without Lily and that could be good for him." Punk said to her.

"Louis is going to my new school." Lily informed Punk again casually.

"No he's not and I know it's difficult to start a new school and you want some old friends there with you but you are a smart, funny girl and you're going to make so many new friends you won't even be able to remember all of their names." Punk told her.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked Lily to the front door and saw multiple teachers outside greeting each child.

"Lily!" the male teacher who gave the tour greeted. "I'm so happy you've joined us here."

"Me too." Lily smiled happily.

"Give me a hug." AJ said kneeling down and Lily hugged her tightly.

"Remember to have fun." Punk said hugging her next and lifting her up while doing so and giving her a big kiss on her cheek.

"I will daddy." Lily promised as he put her down.

"We have another new student starting today, would you like to wait for him so we can show you both around at the same time and introduce you to all of your new friends at the same time?" The teacher asked and Punk's face fell.

"New student?" Punk asked slowly.

"We're not late are we?" Raina asked rushing up with Louis and Louis was following as well.

"You're kidding me." Punk muttered.

"Hi Louis!" Lily greeted giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you two know each other." The teacher smiled.

"Have fun." Raina said kissing Louis.

"Can I have a word with you?" Punk demanded of Luis and stepped away from the wives and kids.

"Mr. Brooks." Luis smiled.

"Don't do that." Punk said to him. "Why are you stalking my kid? Don't fuck with me when it comes to my family especially my daughter."

"I think you're a little sensitive." Luis said to him simply. "Louis considers Lily to be his best friend."

"He's not gifted." Punk argued then shook his head. "Not that he's not smart-"

"Money talks Mr. Brooks." Luis shrugged. "This isn't personal but my son and your daughter are friends and like you I want to keep my child happy and his friend Lily makes him very happy. They're only children." he reminded him. "Aren't you a little at ease knowing Lily has a friend here?"

"No." Punk said bluntly.

"That's enough." AJ smiled walking over and wrapping her arm around Punks.

"Hi AJ." Luis smiled and Punk rolled his eyes and lead AJ away.

* * *

Punk walked into the gym and was immediately greeted by Paul.

"Did you call your lawyer about a restraining order?" Paul questioned and Punk nodded.

"Restraining order?" Dean questioned.

"Yea I need one for Lily." Punk said seriously. "This boy is stalking her."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked angrily. "Where the fuck is this boy so we could fucking kill him?"

"He's six." Paul said to Dean who rolled his eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me." Dean said annoyed. "I thought it was like a pervert or something."

"He's a Cortes!" Punk argued to Dean and Paul who just gave him a blank look. "He followed Lily to her new school!"

"He's not following her he's her friend." Paul scoffed.

"It's annoying." Punk said blatantly.

"I think it's nice she has a familiar face in the school with her." Paul said to Punk.

"AJ said the same shit." Punk groaned.

"What's the big deal?" Dean asked.

"It's not a big deal and it isn't even the kid even though he's really kind of strange is always dressed way too well." Punk said to them. "It's Luis who always finds a way to be present in my wife's life."

"She married you and had your kid, I don't think she's going to date Luis." Dean teased in a serious voice.

"He's just so fucking annoying and he's never going to be out of my life because his kid is obsessed with my kid." Punk groaned. "Just like how his father is obsessed with my wife."

"Let it go." Paul warned.

"I am." Punk said to him. "I'm going with AJ to pick Lily up today so I only have a few hours."

"You have interviews all lined up tomorrow." Paul reminded him and Punk nodded. "You're also going to have a via- satellite conference with him on ESPN tomorrow as well."

"Perfect." Punk said to him.

"You want to go over some points?" Paul offered

"Nope." Punk said simply. "Since when do I need points on how to talk?"

"You don't but this fight has been a little touchy with you and it's your last one. They're going to try to get under your skin." Paul warned.

"They did that the second they posted photos of my wife. Correction- they did it the second they showed up at my press conference and made my daughter cry." Punk said to him. "I've got this don't worry."

"It's just you're under a lot of stress with AJ's accident a few months ago and Lily's new school-" Paul began.

"I've got this." Punk repeated amused. "Don't worry about me. I can leave my personal life out of my work life, I've been doing it my whole career. I've got this." He assured him one last time but Paul just looked at Dean nervously as Punk walked away.


	12. Good Graces

**Good Graces**

* * *

Lily's birthday party took weeks to plan and the day had finally come. She and Paul spent the entire day before decorating the house for her birthday. It was so odd to AJ that her little baby was turning six already, it felt just like yesterday they were taking her home from the hospital.

"There's so much food here." Punk grumbled walking into the kitchen to avoid the close to thirty kids in their house. AJ was preparing more food on a platter as he spoke. "That looks so good." He moaned looking at the dish of chips and dip.

"I know this weight cut isn't easy." She frowned. "Lily having a good time?"

"Yes. She told me to go away." Punk scoffed grabbing a piece of celery and munching on it. "Can you believe that? Six years old and she already thinks she's too cool for me to be around."

"She just doesn't want grown ups around. She wants to feel like an adult." AJ smirked.

"Other parents are in there, Paul is in there, Dean is in there and they weren't asked to leave." Punk argued. "It's my house and she lives under my roof."

"Stop it." AJ laughed. "What are you going to do when she's older?"

"Tell her exactly what I just told you." He shrugged. "So many fucking kids here too."

"You have been running around like crazy for this." Punk noted. "You should rest, I'll bring the food in."

"Lily doesn't want you in there." She reminded him with a grin.

"How come you're still cool enough to hang out?" Punk asked.

"I'm much younger than you are." She answered simply.

"How are you feeling?" Punk asked casually.

"I feel fine why wouldn't I be?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"Heard you up this morning...sick." He said to her looking at his phone.

"I'm fine." She said to him and he looked up at her.

"Are you going to take a pregnancy test or what?" He asked.

"After your fight." She told him and he scrunched up his face.

"No distractions." She reminded him seriously.

"It's distracting that you won't confirm what I already know." He argued.

"Your fight is in one week, we can wait one week." She told him.

"Oh god I have to start packing." He groaned.

"I did it already." She told him and he eyed her. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"You really do have to take it a little easy." he warned. "You've been running around planning this party, working like a crazy person, driving Lily to and from school, cooking for her and me, cleaning, doing the laundry-"

"Don't you worry because after your fight you're going to be carpooling Lily to and from school and picking up on the cleaning and laundry slack." She warned.

"I'll have nothing but time." He said to her. "In the meantime try to relax."

"I will be relaxed, we'll be on vacation." She told him. "Well, Lily and I will be. You'll be working."

"I want you to stay at the hotel with Lily during the press conference." Punk told her.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because Eric has a big fat fucking mouth and if he sees you there he's going to say something to you to piss me off, that's why." Punk said to her.

"No he won't." She scoffed. "I've never missed a press conference and I'm not going to miss the last one."

"Daddy!" Lily yelled running into the kitchen. "I need help the music went off."

"Oh." Punk remarked mockingly. "Now you need me?"

"Yes I do, that's why I asked." She said shooting him a toothy smile.

"But then I have to leave again?" He asked.

"Yes you do." She informed him seriously.

"Then fix your own radio." He scoffed taking another bite of celery.

"Phil." AJ warned.

"Please daddy? It's my birthday." She reminded him with a sad face.

"Fine." He huffed standing up. "But I'm staying."

"Ugh." Lily groaned following him out of the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes after Punk and slipped out Luis slipped into the kitchen.

"Thank you for having Louis." Luis said to her.

"No problem." AJ said brushing it off.

"I hope it's not a problem Louis is attending Lily's new school." Luis said to her.

"Not at all. Lily really likes Louis." AJ smiled as prepped the food.

"I really need to talk to you." Luis said to her. "Something has been on my mind-"

"Please don't go there right now here at my daughters party." AJ pleaded, giving him her full attention. "I'm married-"

"Oh it's not that." Luis almost laughed.

"So what is it?" AJ sighed growing frustrated.

"It's about your car accident." Luis said to her.

"What about it?" She questioned.

"I can't help but feel responsible." He said to her. "The guilt has been eating at me for months now."

"Why would you feel guilty?" She asked.

"I had someone throw the brick through your window." Luis confided. "It was supposed to be a prank for the vendor you stole from me."

"Oh." AJ said a little taken aback.

"I never meant for you to get hurt that's why it was done so late at night because I knew you wouldn't be there." Luis reasoned.

"I could have died." AJ whispered.

"I know that and I feel awful about it." Luis said to her.

"And now you don't feel awful since you told me the truth?" She asked.

"No. I'll always feel guilty." Luis told her honestly. "I'm very fond of you I don't think that's a secret. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially you."

"What if my daughter was in that car?" AJ asked him.

"She wasn't." Luis reminded her. "I feel bad enough-"

"I'm not going to ease your guilt." AJ snapped at him emotionally. "You took this too far, you always take things too far. This has been your issue for years now."

"I understand that." Luis said to her. "How can I make this right?"

"You can't." AJ said coldly.

"What's up?" Punk asked gleefully walking into the kitchen. "Arguing? Business related? Don't mind me."

"I was just leaving." Luis said to him but looking at AJ.

"Don't let the door hit you on the ass." Punk said with a smirk.

"Excuse me." AJ said quickly and turned around and left the kitchen from the opposite way of Lily's party.

Punk hesitated, he wasn't sure if he wanted to follow Luis and beat him up for whatever he said to upset his wife, or console his upset wife. He decided his wife was more important and could beat up Luis anytime he wanted if he had to.

"What's up?" Punk asked walking into the bathroom she was occupying.

"You really have to knock." She warned cleaning up her eyes.

"What did he say?" Punk questioned.

"Nothing. I'm just emotional." She said brushing it off.

"It's not nothing." He insisted. "Tell me what he said or what he did." he demanded.

"He had someone throw the brick through my window that night." She told Punk. "I don't even know why I'm so upset."

"Because you almost fucking died because of it." He argued. "I'm going to-"

"Nothing." She said grabbing his arm before he ran out of the bathroom. "This is Lily's party and I don't want it ruined and I know you don't either."

"Fuck him." He spat. "Him and his nose picking son!"

"Don't blame his son." AJ warned him. "It isn't just us anymore we have to consider Lily."

"I don't want Lily hanging out with his kid." Punk said simply.

"He didn't know I'd get into the accident." She reasoned.

"Why do you always defend him?" Punk asked her. "You don't like him, he's a business rival, so why do you defend him to me constantly?"

"It's not his fault some drunk guy nearly killed me." She said to him. "I'm upset because every time I think back to that accident and I'm not upset for me but all I remember about being in that car is looking back to make sure Lily wasn't in the car."

"She wasn't." He reminded her.

"It just scared me because it reminded me I could do everything right as a parent and my child could still get hurt." She told him.

"She wasn't hurt. Here we are celebrating her sixth birthday." He smiled. "Not that I'm invited to the party or anything..."

"At least now you know it wasn't Eric." She said feeling a little better.

"Oh yea this makes me feel so much better." He mocked. "I'm going to hurt Luis."

"No you're not and promise me you won't." She said to him but he didn't even open his mouth. "It was a business prank that went wrong beyond his control. Promise you won't touch him."

"I'm not promising that." he said simply.

"Please." She pleaded. "You know it's stupid to blame him."

"I really don't think so." Punk shrugged. "I blamed myself for your drowning."

"How could you blame yourself for that?" She asked in disbelief.

"I got you those earrings." He said to her.

"Luis feels guilty. That's why he told me." She told him. "Blaming him is a waste of our energy and our daughter adores his son so we're going to have to put Lily first."

"Are you two kissing in there?" Lily asked knocking on the door.

"I wish!" Punk yelled back and they heard her giggle and she opened the door and joined her parents in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Talking." AJ said hoping her face was cleaned up enough so Lily wouldn't see she was upset.

"Why aren't you at your party?" Punk asked.

"Louis's dad took him home." Lily frowned and Punk rolled his eyes. "It doesn't feel like a party without him."

"I don't think he was feeling too well." AJ said to Lily who shrugged.

"He seemed fine to me." Lily explained.

"You have a ton of other friends in there and family probably looking for you so you can't hide in here, you also can't hide in here because this is my hiding spot and I'm not sharing it." Punk told her seriously and Lily giggled. "She always laughs at me when I tell her something serious." he said to AJ.

"Go back to your party." AJ instructed Lily. "We're going to have cake soon."

"Ok." Lily said walking out of the bathroom.

"You ok?" Punk asked AJ now and cupping her cheek.

"Yes." She assured him.

"You and Lily are fine. Stop thinking about 'what if' when it comes to that accident or anything else because you're the one who believes everything happens for a reason." He reminded her and she nodded in agreement. "Every bad or good moment has bought us here."

"You're right- well technically I'm right since I'm the one who says that." she teased.

* * *

After the party Lily opened up all of her gifts, stuffed her face with cake and thanked each and every single person for attending her big birthday bash.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked as Punk came down the stairs in sweats.

"The gym." He laughed.

"It's already so late." She frowned as she cleaned up the living room.

"Gotta work." He shrugged giving her a kiss. "Lily is out like a light and leave some of this and I'll help when I get home because I won't be late."

"Ok." She said to him. "Just-"

"What?" he asked before walking out the door.

"Just be careful driving at this time." She said to him and he gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm always careful." He assured her shooting her a wink as he walked out the door.

Punk didn't go to the gym, he instead pulled up outside Luis Cortes's house. He calmly stepped out of his car and walked over to Luis's and cracked his windshield with a bat. He reasoned this was ok since he promised AJ he wouldn't lay a hand on Luis and technically he wasn't. He pulled out his keys and ran his car key straight across the side of Luis's car as well. He truly didn't even care if Luis walked out, he was hoping he would since his car alarm was going off. What he wasn't expecting was a such a quick police response.

"Hands up!" someone yelled behind Punk and he slowly dropped his bat and key and stuck his hands up in the air. "On your knees and hands on your head!" he yelled and Punk did exactly what he was told.

* * *

Punk was sitting in a cell for about two hours before the door opened.

"I've been sprung?" Punk asked teasingly.

"The owner of the car opted to not press charges." The officer told him and Punk smirked walked out of the cell. "You're a lucky son of a bitch."

"I don't believe in luck." Punk responded.

"There's also someone here to pick you up." The officer told him.

"Awesome." Punk said realizing Paul had gotten his message to get him but it wasn't Paul waiting for him, it was Luis. "No thanks." Punk said simply as he collected his personal items from the desk.

"It's the least you could do." Luis said to him and Punk laughed obnoxiously.

"You almost get my wife killed and you think I owe you one? You think your car is worth more than the mother of my child's life?" Punk asked amused.

"You could always call AJ to come down and get you." Luis reasoned.

"I'd rather walk." Punk said walking out of the police station and turning on his cellphone.

"Did you get it out of your system?" Luis asked following Punk.

"You think that makes us even?" Punk asked not even turning around to face him.

"I'm not saying that." Luis said to him. "But our children-"

"I'm sick of that shit too." Punk said turning around to face him finally. "Is this why you keep pushing your kid on mine? You still have a thing for my wife?"

"I'm a married man." Luis reminded him.

"That's not what I asked." Punk spat.

"I have a great fondness for AJ." Luis admitted openly. "I've never kept my appreciation of her a secret."

"I know. I remember." He said to him. "So you decided to get her killed?"

"I had no idea she would get into that accident. It's been haunting me." Luis argued.

"That's why you showed up with flowers." Punk laughed amused. "You were easing your own guilt."

"I'll never forgive myself for what I did." Luis told him truthfully. "I don't deserve her forgiveness either."

"Something we agree on." Punk mocked then turned around and began to walk again.

"I have a lot of regret when it comes to AJ." Luis said keeping up with him.

"You regret not swooping in the night of her birthday." Punk said to him and Luis didn't respond. "You didn't think that was a secret did you? Like I didn't notice your eyes light up like a fucking Christmas tree when I asked if she was there. She never wanted you." he reminded Luis. "You could have all the money in the world and she'd always pick me. So you can understand why I think you're purposely hurting her-"

"I'm not!" Luis argued. "We're business rivals. It was a prank."

"You're a smart businessman and you've never done that before to anyone. You did it to AJ because she rejected you." Punk told him. "It's fucking twisted and wrong and I'm not putting up with it anymore."

"I want to work this out for our kids sake." Luis said to him.

"Pull your kid out of my kids school." Punk said turning around to face him.

"He really admires Lily." Luis said to him.

"I've noticed. And if he wasn't your kid I wouldn't give a shit." He said to him. "But everything that has your name attached to it is suspicious to me and I'm sick of you sticking your nose into my life. You've been a pain in the ass for years!"

"I'm closing my shop down." Luis told him and Punk eyed him. "I know it's hurting AJ's business and it's not my passion obviously. I want to try to make things right and prove I mean well."

"How do I know you're not going to open one up right next door?" Punk asked unsurely.

"You have my word." Luis said and Punk laughed.

"Your word means nothing to me." Punk smirked. "Try again."

"That's all I can offer. I made the calls tonight I'm also not pressing charges against you." Luis pointed out.

"Maybe we should press charges against you." Punk challenged.

"I'd understand that." Luis said to him. "Louis was sad when we left the party."

"Yea, you upset my daughter on her birthday too." Punk said annoyed. "You just fucking poison everything."

"I really want to put this all behind us. Once and for all." Luis said to him. "There's been too much tension over the years."

"And who's fault was that?" Punk asked dramatically. "It's always been your fault. You're the one who gave my girlfriend a ring on her birthday to make me look bad, you're the one who made a pass at her while she was working for you, you're the one who told her she was stupid and made her feel bad, you're the one who tried to get her store shut down-"

"I get it, Mr. Brooks." Luis remarked stiffly. "I don't deal with being turned away well. I'm man enough to admit."

"Good." Punk said bitterly.

"I'm trying to get better." Luis said to him.

"By vandalizing my wife's store? The store she's poured her blood, sweat and tears into?" Punk asked sarcastically.

"I told you how I'm going to right that. And I'd like to sponsor you-" He began.

"I have a sponsor." Punk said cutting him off and Luis seemed surprised.

"I heard you were having some problems." Luis shrugged.

"I'm proudly sponsored by Lily Jeanette Brooks." Punk informed him proudly. "She paid me and everything but thanks anyway."

"I'd like to apologize to AJ again." Luis said to him and Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"No." Punk said to him. "Leave her alone it's been seven years- fuck off already."

"I want to make things well enough where it doesn't interfere with our kids." Luis told him.

"Lily really likes Louis for some reason and she's stubborn. I wouldn't tell her who she can and can not be friends with." Punk told him. "I don't like it though but I'm not going to take my hatred for you out on your kid who for some reason was blessed with fucking manners despite having you as a father."

"That's all my wife's doing." Luis replied stiffly.

"I'm sure it is." Punk remarked. "She looks very familiar by the way." referring to Rania's resemblance to AJ.

"Turns out I have a taste." Luis shrugged with a smirked.

"You're always going to be a fucking dick." Punk laughed.

"Not always. If I wanted to be a dick I would have pressed charges." Luis shot at him.

"Punk!" a voice yelled and Punk saw Paul pulled up by the curb. "Get in!"

"I'm not paying for your car." Punk said to Luis as he walked to Paul's car.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Luis laughed then turned around and walked away.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight?" Paul asked as he pulled up in front of Punk's house. "You went to Luis Cortes's home and destroyed his car?"

"I didn't destroy it." Punk defended. "I just messed it up."

"What are you thinking? You have a fight in eight days." Paul argued.

"I was thinking Luis Cortes threw a brick through my wife's store which made her get into a car accident where she almost bled to death on me." Punk responded calmly. "I promised AJ I wouldn't touch him and I didn't."

"Jesus." Paul sighed. "You are so lucky he didn't press charges. You could have blown this fight!"

"Do you not know me well enough to know by now that when it comes to AJ or my daughter that I don't give a shit about anything else?" Punk asked him seriously. "Even before Lily, was there every a time I put a fight before AJ?"

"No." Paul practically whispered. "I don't blame you. I just don't want to see you end up in prison. You think with your heart and never your head and that is a blessing and a curse at the same time. You've got a daughter now, you've got a wife that depends on you."

"I know." Punk said mentally kicking himself. "I was so angry I had to do something. I wasn't even thinking of how I found her because obviously it wasn't his fault. He wasn't driving drunk and he didn't know that was going to happen but it was AJ's face when he told her. The absolute look of betrayal that still surprises her with this guy. That's what set me off. I hate seeing her upset or crying. I promised her when I married her-"

"-if anyone makes you cry, I'll beat them up." Paul finished with a smirk. "My favorite part of your vows."

"I'm not a loose cannon. I'm just protective of her and I always will be." Punk said simply.

"You should be." Paul agreed. "But stop doing illegal shit or making it so obvious. At least try to sneak."

"I didn't even care." Punk told him honestly.

"It made the press online." Paul warned him and Punk groaned. "Not only does Eric and Dana know but so does your wife."

"Oh fuck." Punk said nervously looking back at the house.

"She called me right after I got your message to ask if it was true." Paul told him.

"Was she mad?" Punk asked swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I've never seen you nervous before a fight but you look terrified to go in there." Paul laughed.

"I lied and told her I was going to the gym." Punk said to him. "She hates lying."

"So do you." Paul reminded him and turned his car back on. "Go face your fate."

"Maybe you should go in first." Punk said to him.

"Oh, no, no, no." Paul chuckled. "I have work to do and my own place. You go kiss your wife's feet and apologize for lying."

"Crap." He muttered getting out of the car.

* * *

Punk poked his head through the front door first and saw all the lights were out. This meant AJ was asleep and he was in the clear until the morning. He happily walked all the way in, kicked off his shoes, locked the door then turned on the living room but he jumped back when he saw his wife sitting on the couch with her arms folded.

"April." Punk greeted sweetly. "I can explain."

"Explain how you lied to me?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said to her.

"I knew who you were when I married you." She said simply as she stood up. "You are protective. You see me hurt or upset and you jump into action. That's who you were before we married and I expected nothing less."

"I didn't get in trouble." He said to her softly. "Luis dropped the charges so it was all innocent."

"I love you." She said cupping his face. "I know you'd do anything for me or Lily."

"You're right." He said sternly. "You two are my world and I will hurt anyone who makes either of you cry."

"Which is why I know you're going to put this behind us now for her sake." She said to him.

"I already did." he forced out regrettably.

"Do you feel better?" She asked him.

"A little." He had to admit. "Do you?"

"I felt better after we spoke. I felt much better when we watched our daughter blow out her birthday candles. And if you go peek in on her now and see how she's sleeping in all the ballerina stuff we gave her for her birthday and how she still has the biggest smile on her face you'll feel all better too." she said to him softly. "She said it was the happiest birthday she has ever had."

"That's all that matters." He said to her.

"And as you can see I finished the clean up." She noted gesturing around the living room.

"I told you not to." he said with relief that he was out of cleanup duty.

"Well now I need to physically feel better." She told him and his eyes widened. "Oh, no it's fight week."

"I think I can make an exception." He said tugging her against his body.

"You will not." She practically scolded. "But you will come up stairs with me right now and massage my back because I could use one and since you lied-"

"I get it." He groaned.

"Don't act like this is such a hardship for you." She teased grabbing his hand and leading up the stairs.

"It's not a hardship if I can massage you and get something out of it." He muttered and she turned around to face him threateningly. "Not that I deserve to get anything since I didn't help with the clean up and I did lie to you earlier." he leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face to he caught her cheek and he knew that she was still pissed about the lying but he'd work his massage magic and be back in her good graces before the night was officially offer.


	13. Broken Hearts & Bones

**Broken Hearts & Bones**

* * *

"We always bring too much stuff." Punk grunted looking at all of their suitcases as Larry, who they bought a long for the trip, was running around sniffing everything.

"Way too much." AJ agreed.

"I can't even stay and unpack I have some stuff to do with Paul." Punk said to him.

"I packed it all, the least I could do is unpack it." She teased.

"Go down to the pool." Punk said to her. "Take Lily, she has some energy to burn. We don't have to unpack everything."

"I have to at least unpack Lily. She likes to be comfortable." AJ said grabbing Lily's suitcase and Punk took it from her and groaned.

"Why is it so heavy? Why does my six year old have more luggage than me?" Punk mocked as AJ opened Lily's room door and he put the suitcase down. "Huh." Punk said placing his hands on his hips. "Daughters room and no daughter in the room."

"I think she ran into our room." AJ smirked and Punk crossed the spacious penthouse room they were staying in and pushed open the master bedroom door and there was Lily jumping on the bed giggling.

"You're in the wrong room." Punk remarked keeping a serious face on.

"I like this bed better." Lily laughed as she continued to jump.

"This is my bed." He corrected. "You have a big bed all the way across the hall."

"You and mommy can have that bed." Lily told him.

"Two of us have to squeeze into one little bed while you get the big bed all to yourself?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"You just said it was a big bed." Lily remarked as she continued to jump.

"No jumping on the bed." AJ warned as she walked into the room pulling her suitcase in.

"Yea, that too." Punk said narrowing his eyes at Lily who jumped one more time then bounced on the bed as she settled.

"I like this bed." Lily said to her mom.

"Your bed is across the hall and I'm pretty sure it's a ballerina bed." AJ said and Lily jumped off their bed and ran across the penthouse excitedly to her room.

"For such a smart kid I can't believe she fell for that." Punk grinned.

"I don't feel good about it." AJ sighed. "She's going to catch on soon. I told her the other day she had to eat her carrots because it's what ballerina's eats."

"She's too smart for her own good anyway." Punk said to her. "I want to have a family dinner tonight so don't eat a bunch of junk food." he warned her.

"I never do that." She remarked offended.

"I found a candy bar wrapper in the bathroom garbage at home." He said to her.

"You go through the garbage now?" She shot at him.

"I saw it!" he laughed. "And you can eat whatever you want you don't have to hide it from me. Even though I know this too." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You craved chocolate like crazy when you were having Lily." He told her gleefully.

"After the fight. But don't get your hopes up." She warned him.

"Have you gotten your period?" He asked bluntly and she didn't respond. "It's been what? Two months? Three?"

"Just focus on your fight." She said to him.

"Seven days." He said to himself. "Then it's done."

"You said that last time." She reminded him.

"I really do mean it now. I'm going to take Lily to and from school. That's where we're going to bond." He informed AJ.

"What if I want to take her?" AJ asked.

"When the new baby comes-" he began and she again rolled her eyes as she unzipped her suitcase. "-Lily is going to be upset. We're going to need time to bond so she doesn't feel threatened by the baby. So I've been thinking about it and that's one way."

"What about my bond with Lily?" AJ asked.

"You gave birth to her you two will always be bonded." He scoffed.

"You didn't even see her be born." AJ smirked remembering.

"Shhh." He hissed looking back to make sure Lily was still across the hall. "You promised you'd never bring that up." he whispered.

"What's the big deal?" She asked still laughing, a little too hard if you were to ask Punk who glared at her. "Big tough UFC star faints during wife's labor. You were only out for a few seconds but you missed it."

"The reason I fainted is because I didn't eat properly." He defended.

"No. You fainted because the doctor said she was coming and you raced over to look and couldn't stomach the sight of your daughter being born." AJ corrected.

"Don't word it like that." Punk grunted. "It was just a lot of blood and you were screaming so loud. I got up right after. And I have a full proof plan this time for the next one."

"Yea? What's that?" She asked amused.

"I'm not going to look." He shrugged simply.

"Wise decision." AJ smirked. "Where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"Somewhere fancy so dress up." Punk said to her.

"You want to take Lily to a fancy restaurant?" AJ mocked.

"It was her idea." Punk defended quickly. "She suggested we have a nice dinner where we can all dress up. She thinks she's sophisticated now since she's a ballerina and in a smart school."

"She's going to hate it." AJ warned him. "There will nothing she likes on the menu."

"Again, she wanted this and what Princess wants she gets." Punk said simply.

"But you can't eat." She noted.

"I'm actually a few pounds under." Punk informed her slapping his stomach. "I can eat a steak."

* * *

Punk arrived at the pre-fight press conference. He was already agitated to see Eric was sitting next to Colton. He felt he was doing all the media and promotion for a fight he didn't even want to begin with. He was kind of zoned out for most of it as he kept his eyes on AJ who was in audience. He was feeling very nostalgic this being his last fight and all. She was putting on a smile but was clearly very nervous for him, as she always was. Lily was with Paul, as he normally was. Paul even sat out a few fights when Lily was very small and Punk and AJ didn't trust just anybody with her. Eric ran off at the mouth and it caused AJ to tense but Punk kept a smile on and shot her a wink.

"...that question was for you, Punk." he was told and he looked over.

"I'm sorry what was the question?" Punk asked absentmindedly

"The question was about your arrest a few nights ago." they clarified.

"It was a misunderstanding and charges weren't even pressed." Punk shrugged. "That's all I want to say about it." and he heard Eric snicker. "You want to add something?" Punk asked amused.

"The details have leaked online." Eric said to him knowingly. "You went after a former sponsor for having an affair with your wife." he said simply.

It took Punk a second to even digest the comment. He blinked at Eric a few times then narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did you say?" Punk asked.

"Your wife and Luis Cortes who was a very big sponsor of yours had an affair and you attacked." Eric shrugged. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for delay in your fight over it. You always use your wife as an excuse to skip a fight."

"My wife didn't have an affair with Luis Cortes." Punk told him bluntly. "And I've never pussied out of a fight in my life."

"A few years ago you did. You were under prepared and then magically your wife is in the hospital." Eric mocked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked shooting up out of his seat.

There was a bit of scuffle when Colton jumped in front of Eric and shoved Punk into the guys behind him. Punk could already tell he underestimated Colton's strength. Punk was pulled away and he looked for AJ who was rushing out of the crowd with a security guard.

"Where is AJ?" Punk asked the second he was backstage.

"I don't-" one guard began.

"Where is my wife!" Punk demanded.

"There was an accident up in your room." Another guard told him and his face dropped.

"Paul?" Punk asked, not even entertaining the idea something happened to Lily.

"No your daughter." He told Punk.

* * *

Punk literally pushed everyone out of the way and raced to the nearest elevator. He lucked out that this was in his hotel. He ran up to an elevator about to close and stuck his hand in to stop it and began pushing his floor repeatedly. Punk didn't even wait for the doors to open fully before squeezing through the doors. He ran to his door and quickly slid the car key in and ran in.

"Paul!" Punk yelled and Paul stuck his head out of Lily's room. "What happened?"

"She was jumping on the bed-" Paul began as Punk rushed into the room and saw AJ kneeling in front of Lily as someone he presumed to be a doctor looked at his crying daughters arm.

"She's ok." AJ assured Punk. He was pale as a ghost.

"I'm not!" Lily wept.

"What happened?" Punk asked kneeling in front of her and easing AJ out of the way.

"She was jumping on the bed and fell off." AJ told him. "The doctor thinks it's broken. I have to take her to the hospital."

"No! I want daddy!" Lily cried.

"I'll go. I'm right here." Punk promised her. "Why weren't you watching her?" Punk hissed looking back at Paul.

"Phil." AJ whispered.

"It's alright." Paul said to her. "He's right."

"It's not. Lily always jumps on the bed. We just told her earlier not to do it." She told Paul.

"How bad does it hurt?" Punk asked daughter concerned.

"So bad!" she cried. "Help me." She cried and Punk's heart broke.

"What the fuck are you even doing?" Punk asked picking his daughter up abruptly. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"It's ok honey." AJ assured her rubbing her back. "We'll take you and get it all fixed up."

"I need my wallet I have her insurance card in there." Punk said refusing to let his daughter go as she cried into his neck.

"I've got it." AJ said to him slipping it into her bag.

"It really hurts!" she cried.

"I know, I know." Punk said as he carefully stepped out of the room with Lily and AJ followed.

"Don't take it personally." She said quickly to Paul.

"I've been here before." Paul smirked. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Thank you." She mouthed to Paul then hurried to catch up to Punk.

"What a cool cast." Punk smirked as he finished signing the hospital paperwork. "And only three weeks in it."

"I like that it's pink." Lily said looking at AJ.

"No more jumping on the bed." AJ told her sternly.

"I didn't mean to." Lily shrugged.

"We literally discussed it right before you did it again." Punk said annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I was bored." She defended.

"You can't be that bored." Punk said to her.

"You scared Uncle Paul too." AJ told her.

"I know." She frowned.

"Don't worry about him." Punk said brushing it off and AJ glared at him.

"No, she should." AJ corrected. "She disobeyed what we said and Paul was nice enough to watch her-"

"Great fucking job he did." Punk mocked. "My kid is in a god damn cast now."

"Don't blame him." AJ ordered sternly. "She's a kid and things happen. He can't watch her 24/7. Do not take your shitty mood out on him."

"I'm not in a shitty mood." Punk argued back as Lily quietly watched the two.

"You are. And you're in one because of that press conference." She said to him.

"And who's fault was that?" He asked her and she let out a bitter laugh.

"Are you blaming me?" She asked amused.

"There was a reason they put your name together with that other name." Punk said to her.

"Because you got-" She stopped short realizing Lily was listening.

"Don't fight." Lily frowned.

"We're not." AJ promised her, kissing the top of her head. "You just really scared of us."

"Yea you really did." Punk agreed.

"I'm sorry." Lily said to them.

"Don't be sorry. Accidents happen." AJ said to her. "Just don't jump on the bed anymore."

"I won't." She promised.

"Come on." AJ said reaching to pick her up but Punk cut her off.

"You shouldn't be picking her up." He said to AJ who shot him a glare.

"No fighting." Lily scolded looking over Punk's shoulder shaking her finger at her mother.

* * *

AJ was getting dressed since Lily still insisted on her fancy dinner. Punk and AJ were a tad bit tense and the last thing they wanted to do was dress up and go to dinner. When AJ walked out of the bedroom Punk was already waiting in the living room and looked over to her. He wanted to tell her he looked nice but he didn't, he wasn't even sure why he was mad at her he just knew he was. She had a sleeveless red dress that wrapped as a turtle neck.

"Lily!" AJ yelled and Lily walked out of her room in her pajamas.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Punk asked her. "This was your dinner."

"I'm tired and I promised Uncle Paul a game of go fish." Lily shrugged walking over to the table with a deck of cards in her free hand.

"I'll go get changed." AJ said turning around.

"No!" Lily yelled. "I want you and daddy to go to dinner."

"She insisted on it. I even changed the reservations." Paul told them. "You're already dressed and you have to eat." he said looking at Punk.

"I don't want to leave Lily. Her arm is broken." AJ argued.

"It doesn't hurt anymore mommy." Lily smiled. "And Uncle Paul ordered me a huge ice cream sundae."

"You didn't eat dinner." Punk pointed out.

"That is my dinner." Lily smiled.

"I won't let her out of my sight." Paul assured him.

Punk looked over to AJ who just looked away.

"You have to eat too." Punk said standing up. "Let's go."

"We won't be late." AJ promised Paul as she kissed the top of Lily's head.

"Take your time." Paul encouraged.

"Not one eye off of her." Punk warned Paul before also kissing Lily goodbye. "I told you she's smarter than us, she's going to sneak around."

"I'm not a sneak!" Lily defended.

"You're a sneak." Punk said cutely and she giggled. "Behave." He warned her.

* * *

"I don't know why you're not talking to me." Punk said following AJ who was already at the elevator.

"Oh I don't know Phil, why don't you really think about it." She remarked.

"No one thinks you were having an affair." Punk said to her.

"I don't give a shit what people think of me." She said as the elevator doors opened and she stepped on. "You shouldn't either."

"I don't." He defended.

"Really? In the hospital you implied I was the reason Eric came to that theory." AJ reminded him. "Have I done something to upset you? Have I ever cheated? Do you think I deserved that dig from you? I don't expect much from Eric but you? Never thought you would."

"I didn't mean it like that." He groaned waving it off.

"If I made a comment like that to you you'd bitch about for days." She said to him. "Not that I ever would because I actually trust you."

"I do trust you." He insisted.

"It was your fault Eric bought this up because you're the one who got arrested. I'm sure it's easy to imply I cheat since he shared my private photos as well, also your fault by the way." She said stepping off the elevator once the doors opened to the lobby.

"Hold up!" He yelled chasing after her. "How are those pictures I asked you not to take my fault?"

"The pictures themselves aren't your fault but them leaking certainly is." she shot at him. "I'm always the scapegoat for your opponents and you are mad at me from some reason!"

"I'm not mad at you." He argued following her out of the hotel.

"You are mad at me. You're embarrassed that Eric implied I was having an affair." She said to him. "And even though you know it's not true you blame me for embarrassing you. Just like you felt I embarrassed you with the photos in the first place."

"Oh come on." He mocked annoyed. "Stop being so fucking dramatic. I'm pissed off he said what he said but I'm not embarrassed."

"You are! I embarrass you!" she shouted walking away and he grabbed her arm.

"Don't do that." he warned her. "Don't walk away when we're talking like that."

"I'm going to dinner!" She yelled.

"Do you even know where I made reservations?" He asked her slightly amused.

"I'd figure it out." She mumbled realizing she didn't know.

"Come here." He said pulling her gently against him. "I'm sorry I snapped earlier. But don't ever think I'm embarrassed by you."

"You should be." She sniffled burying her face in his chest. "I took those pictures, I couldn't get Luis out of my life, I'm an awful mother who let her daughter break her arm-"

"Hey." He warned pulling her away and leaning over slightly and looking her directly in the eyes. "All of that is bullshit especially the awful mother bit. Don't say that shit again- ever. You are the best mother to Lily."

"If I'm so great why didn't she want to have dinner with me tonight?" AJ asked him.

"Don't take it personally she didn't want dinner with me either." Punk remarked. "I'd say she picked up on our tension but now I'm starting to think she just really wanted ice cream for dinner."

"She's like me." AJ had to smile lightly.

"Just like you." He confirmed. "She's perfect. I'm sorry you get dragged into my fights like this."

"It's ok." She said to him.

"It's really not." He insisted. "And I know you're extra hormonal with the pregnancy-"

"Stop." She warned him.

"How about we blow off our reservations." He suggested. "I'll go pick up a pregnancy test, we'll get a room for just the two of us for a few hours and order up room service?"

"I wanted to wait until after your fight." She reminded him.

"I won't be able to concentrate until I know." He shrugged. "Do you want me to get hurt?"

"Don't say that." She sighed feeling emotionally drained.

"What do you say?" he asked cutely and she gave him half a smile.

"Can I have an ice cream sundae too?" she asked looking up at him and he laughed.

"You can have absolutely anything you want." He promised kissing the top of her head.

"This is so good." AJ moaned finishing off her sundae.

* * *

Punk had rented them a small room for the night even though they'd only be there for a few hours. He wanted privacy while AJ took her pregnancy test- all three he purchased- and wanted some alone time with her.

"I'm going to have a big sundae right after my fight." Punk told her.

"I'll feed it to you." She teased.

"I'd rather eat it off of you." He remarked as he rubbed her foot while she ate.

He had gotten a small dinner, so small he finished before she barely got started on her ice cream. They both kicked their shoes off and she laid her legs over his lap and he decided he owed her one.

"Play your cards right." She winked.

"Ugh." He groaned throwing his head back and looking at the ceiling. "You know it's been longer than fifteen minutes."

"I know." She said finishing the last bite.

"You want me to look?" he asked.

"I'll do it." She said to him. "I'm just enjoying this massage and the silence so much. You do realize we're never going to have silence again once this next kid is born, right?"

"We'll make time. We always have." He said feeling relaxed.

"No matter what it says don't let it cloud your mind before this fight." She said moving and sitting up so she was sitting next to him.

"I won't." He said to her. "Actually after this I'm hitting the gym. I have to work my ass off a little bit more."

"Do what you have to do." She said to him.

"Ready?" She asked standing up and he followed her into the bathroom.

"They all say the same thing but I don't know what it means." He said not touching the sticks but eyeing them closely.

"One line or two?" She asked.

"Two. Each one has two." He said looking at her as she read one of the boxes. "Well?"

"I'm pregnant." She cried and he wrapped his arms around her and spun her.

"I knew it!" He cheered then grabbed her face and kissed him. "I fucking knew it!" he was near tears himself.

"You're shaking." AJ noted.

"I'm excited!" He admitted. "Finally! We planned for something and it happened and it's perfect timing."

"I love you." AJ said grabbing his face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you too." he said barely breaking the kiss. "I love you so much." He repeated as he backed her out of the bathroom without parting lips.

Before she knew it she was on the bed and his hand was up her dress. She was enjoying his touch when suddenly her eyes shot open and she shoved him off of her so hard he hit the floor.

"What the fuck AJ?" he asked looking up from the floor. "And how are you so fucking strong?"

"I'm sorry." She nearly cried pulling her dress down and sitting up. "But no sex fight week."

"Fuck it." He said to her.

"No." She argued shaking her head.

"We're having a kid, we have a room to ourselves and I want to celebrate with you." He said to her. "It's ok." He said to her. "It's my last fight I don't care if I win or lose anymore. I just want it to be over. Me winning also doesn't depend on sex with you. I want to ravish the mother of my children."

"Children." AJ couldn't help but smile.

"Multiple." He smirked getting back onto the bed. "Don't push me again, I have a fight and you're really stronger than you look."

"Come here." She laughed holding her arms out to him.


	14. Bonding Time

**Bonding Time**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning feeling kisses on her shoulder.

"I know why you have to wake up early. I don't know why you have to wake me up with you." AJ grinned rolling onto her back to face her husband.

"I have a lot of media to do today and some training." He warned her.

"I figured." She said to him. "I know the drill."

"I did want to spend some time with you and Lily though." He said to her. "I want to tell her about the baby."

"We should wait until we go to the doctor." She told him. "Let's just make sure everything is ok before she gets really excited or really disappointed."

"It just hit me that my time is going to be divided away from her now." He frowned.

"She's getting bigger. She doesn't need us to watch her 24/7 anymore." She reminded him.

"Oh no, I definitely think she needs us to watch her constantly." He said seriously and she laughed. "She's going to be the one that gives us the most trouble."

"Stop." She said still laughing.

"The fact that she's so smart is a gift and a curse." He warned her. "We can't let her slip away."

"We won't." AJ assured him. "Stop worrying about this. But speaking of children after this one, are we done?"

"Do you want to be done?" he asked curiously.

"I only imagined two or three." She shrugged.

"But I want a boy." He grinned. "And this one is not a boy." He said laying his hand over her stomach.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Because I just know." He said simply.

"What if we have eight more children and they're all girls?" she teased.

"Then I hope number nine is a boy. I'd also probably have to start fighting again to pay all of that college." He joked.

"What time are you leaving." She asked grabbing his face and kissing him.

"Soon." He said only pulling away briefly.

"We've already broken your fight week rule." AJ noted.

"Yes, I know so I think we should break it a few more times." He suggested gently hovering over her and kissing her but that's when their door pushed open.

"I'm up!" Lily announced as she freely walking into the room.

"Great." Punk muttered rolling back to his side of the bed and AJ sat up as Lily climbed onto their bed.

"I missed you last night." Lily said to Punk.  
By the time him and AJ were finished, AJ went back to the room and Punk went off and trained for a few hours and missed Lily completely.

"That's always nice to hear." Punk teased. "Were you good for Paul?" and she nodded.

"Are you mad at him?" Lily asked curiously.

"No." Punk said to her. "When I get upset sometimes I take it out on the wrong person and I did that with Paul."

"And mommy." Lily added.

"You are too smart." Punk said almost annoyed and she laughed. "I apologized to your mommy."

"Did he?" Lily asked AJ who nodded as Lily crawled in-between them. "Did he mean it?"

"He did." AJ laughed kissing the top of her head. "How does your arm feel?"

"It's itchy." She frowned. "But I can't scratch it."

"No you can not." Punk confirmed getting out of the bed.

"You're leaving again!" Lily yelled. Punk immediately felt bad and looked over to AJ.

"You know daddy is here for work." AJ reminded her.

"But-" She started.

"You know how it is Lil." AJ again reminded her.

"I'll take you to breakfast." Punk said to her. "That sounds good right? Me, you and your mom."

"I don't want to." Lily said carefully climbing off the bed and leaving their room.

"Don't feel bad." AJ warned Punk.

"But she-" He started.

"She does this every time." AJ reminded him now. "She knows you can't stay and play with her all day. She'll get over it."

"She shouldn't have to get over it." Punk said angry with himself.

"Take her for breakfast she'll go." AJ said laying back down. "I'm too tired."

"You have to eat." He scolded.

"I will but not this early, I'm going to get sick." She reminded him. "Take your princess out for a bit."

"Ok." he said walking over and kissing AJ first. "Rest."

"I think I will." She teased closing her eyes.

* * *

"You know I have to work when we come here." Punk said sitting across from Lily who was playing with her cast while Punk cut up her pancakes.

"I know." She said to him. "I just miss you." She said sweetly.

"I miss you too." He said to her. "But work is important too. I need to work so I have money so we can live in our house and buy food."

"But mommy works too." Lily pointed out.

"It's not fair to just make mommy work is it?" He teased putting the dish in front of her face.

"Women can work." Lily said narrowing her eyes at her dad and he was nervous now.

"I didn't mean they can't-" He began.

"What did you mean?" Lily quizzed.

"How old are you? And why do you make me so nervous when we talk?" He asked annoyed and she giggled. "Of course women can work. I just mean it's not fair for just mommy to do it."

"Oh." Lily said simply using her good hand to pick up her fork.

"You're truly just like your mom, do you know that?" Punk asked in awe of it.

"Thank you." Lily grinned and he laughed.

"I know I've been working a lot lately but I promise it's almost over." Punk said to her.

"You said that last time." Lily pointed out.

"I mean it this time. I'm not going to promise I'm never going to work again because I'll still work with Uncle Dean and do some things where I have to travel once in a while but not like this."

"Good. Because I miss school." She informed him.

"Yea? You really like it there don't you?" he asked and she nodded.

"I really do daddy. I like all the kids and my teacher." She told him. "And I have so much fun!"

"Good. I'm glad you're excited about school." he said honestly.

"I love school." She said as her eyes lit up. "Not as much as dance though."

"Of course." Punk grinned.

"Why didn't mom come with us?" Lily asked.

"Mommy was tired and not feeling too well." Punk told her and Lily frowned.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Punk said looking at his egg whites on his dish avoiding his daughters eyes.

"Really?" Lily questioned.

"I'm the parent I give the third degree not you." He tried to scold but Lily just laughed.

"We should buy her a present since she feels sick." Lily told him. "Uncle Paul got me a giant teddy bear when I broke my arm." she told Punk.

"Yea, maybe we'll pick something up for her before we go back upstairs." Punk said to her.

"This is cute." A voice said and Punk looked up slowly and saw Eric.

"Hi." Lily greeted.

"Hi there sweetheart." Eric smiled shaking her good hand. "What happened there?"

"I was jumping on the bed." Lily told him honestly.

"Don't talk to strangers sweetheart." Punk said shooting Lily a smile.

"I'm not a stranger." Eric chuckled.

"You're a stranger." Punk corrected. "I also suggest you go finish your breakfast and let me and my daughter finish ours."

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I would have done it yesterday but you and your wife ran out so quickly." Eric remarked smugly. "Where is your lovely, beautiful wife?"

"She is beautiful." Lily agreed.

"Smart kid." Eric smirked nodding towards Lily but keeping his eyes on Punk.

"My wife isn't your business." Punk said smiling, not wanting to upset Lily. "And I suggest you keep my wife's name out of your mouth from here on out and stop smearing her."

"She smeared herself." Eric said simply.

"What's smear mean?" Lily asked confused.

"Just eat Princess." Punk said smiling at his daughter.

"I was just making sure I didn't cause any friction between the two of you." Eric shrugged.

"You're really having this conversation in front of my kid?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"She's a kid." Eric shrugged.

"She's smart." Punk corrected.

"I go to a gifted school." Lily informed him casually.

"Yea?" Eric asked surprised.

"Yes. And no you did not cause any friction but you're really pissing me off now so why don't you leave us be?" Punk suggested.

"I just-" Eric began and Punk stood up from his seat. "I was just leaving. It was nice meeting you." He said to Lily who's mouth was full so she gave him a thumbs up instead.

"He's nice." Lily said to Punk who kept his eyes on Eric to make sure he left before sitting back down.

"Sure." Punk said with a forced smile.

"He called you a liar." Lily remembered.

"Yes he did." Punk nodded. "But that's just how this job works. We yell at each other over stupid things then shake hands after it's all over."

"That's crazy!" Lily said astonished.

"It's the art of what I do." he told her.

"I wish I could watch you fight." Lily said to him.

"You know you're still just a little too young." Punk said to her and she pouted. "In a few years you can watch the fights on TV."

"But I'll never see you actually do it." Lily pointed out. "Why can't I go?"

"I just said you were too young." Punk smirked.

"It's not fair." Lily argued. "I want to be there. I'm good luck." she encouraged. "I can help."

"You can't help." He laughed.

"Sure I can! I can help you fight!" she insisted.

"With a bad arm?" Punk teased. "I fight so you don't have to."

"Why can't I fight? You do." Lily asked.

"You're full of questions this morning, huh?" Punk asked exhausted.

"I am." Lily confirmed.

"If when you get older want to do what I do I won't stop you." Punk said to her. "But you're way too young to fight and you're a dancer." He reminded her.

"Why can't I do both?" Lily asked.

"A dancing fighter." Punk laughed. "That's a cute gimmick actually."

"I want to watch." Lily repeated.

"No." Punk said sternly.

"Why?" She asked and Punk threw his head back in annoyance. This was going to be a long breakfast...

* * *

"But if you're going to win I want to watch." AJ heard Lily say as she and Punk walked in the door.

"I told you that you can watch when you're older." Punk groaned.

"But why when I'm older?" Lily asked titling her head looking up at him.

"She's been asking me why for an hour." Punk said to AJ who let out a laugh.

"How was breakfast?" AJ asked as Lily ran to her and gave her a hug.

"It was good mommy." Lily told her.

"You're all sticky." AJ frowned.

"Pancake syrup." Lily grinned. "We got you a present too!"

"Yes. These are for you." Punk said giving her flowers.

"Oh thank you." AJ said kissing Lily's cheek. "Go wash up."

"Ok." Lily said running to the bathroom.

"I paid for them." Punk frowned.

"Thank you." She smiled cupping his face and kissing him. "So what's going on with our daughter?"

"She wants to know why she can't watch me fight." Punk said to her.

"Yea, I had a feeling she'd be tough with this one. She's older now and is curious." AJ noted.

"I don't want her watching me fight." Punk said sternly.

"She won't. But maybe-" AJ began.

"No." Punk said cutting her off.

"Let's just let her come for your walkout at least. I'll have Paul take her out and back up here before the fight starts." AJ said to him. "This is your last fight and she should experience some part of it. She can wait backstage with me until the fight then she'll leave."

"I don't know." Punk said shaking his head.

"Just let her get a feel of it. It will also end her curiosity." she told him.

"I don't think anything could end her curiosity." He said almost fearfully. "I mean she's full of questions about everything today. Why you're not feeling well, why she can't watch me fight, why she's too young, why she can't be a ballerina and a fighter, why I think women shouldn't work- which I didn't even say by the way." He said and she let out a loud laugh.

"She's so cute." AJ said proudly.

"A handful, she's going to be a huge handful." He warned her. "Eric was there eating too."

"Oh great." she remarked.

"I didn't bite the bait though even when he spoke to Lily." Punk told her proudly.

"Good boy." She teased. "You have a good time?"

"I did until I felt I was being interrogated." He said and AJ just laughed. "We might not have a future ballerina or fight she might be a lawyer or a judge."

"That would be awesome." AJ grinned.

"I wonder what this baby will be." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"A veterinarian." AJ hoped.

"Or the first ever female hockey player in the NHL." He suggested and AJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's possible." Punk defended.

"It is but maybe she'll be just like Lily." AJ said to him.

"Oh god, two of them." He shivered.

"What baby?" Lily asked and the two jumped apart.

"No baby." Punk laughed nervously.

"You said I wonder what this baby will be." Lily corrected. "Don't lie daddy, that's bad."

"We'll talk about it later." AJ told her and Lily just shrugged and walked into her room.

"If I would have said that she would have quizzed me for an hour." Punk whispered and AJ laughed. "I have to go meet Paul." he said giving her a kiss. "What are your plans today?"

"I wanted to take her by the pool but she has her cast." AJ frowned. "Maybe we'll go shopping. I'll get her some dresses for school."

"Boring." He mocked.

"Or we'll go sight seeing." She said to him.

"Good. Don't get lost." He warned her.

"I did used to live here." AJ reminded him.

"That's right." Punk smiled remembering.

"You can take Larry for a walk before you go." AJ said to him and he whistled for Larry. They saw Lily open her door on a crack and Larry ran out.

"I used to be your favorite." Punk reminded Larry.

* * *

"I like this one." Lily said pointing at a dress in one of the shops they were in.

"Oh yea, no." AJ said looking at it. "Your daddy would have a heart attack if you wore something like that, that's more for big girls."

"Ok." She shrugged holding onto AJ's hand.

"So you asked your dad about watching him fight?" AJ asked.

"He said I'm too young." Lily frowned. "I don't think I'm too young."

"I agree with your dad." AJ said to her and Lily rolled her eyes. "But I think we can meet in the middle and compromise."

"What's compromise?" Lily asked.

"It's when we both disagree but will agree a bit." AJ said unsurely. "Anyway, you can't watch him fight but if you want you can watch him walk out and hang out with him before the fight."

"Can I?" She asked excitedly.

"You can. You're old enough for that. But you can't stay for the fight. Uncle Paul will take you back to the room." AJ told her. "You have to promise you'll go and not argue with Uncle Paul."

"I promise." Lily promised. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheered hugging AJ.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Can I get a new dress?" Lily asked pointing at more. "I want a new dress to wear."

"Ok." AJ said and walked Lily over to some more age appropriate dresses.

"Red is daddy's favorite color." She said pointing at one. "I want to wear it."

"That's so sweet of you." AJ smiled looking for Lily's size and pulled it out.

"It's perfect!" Lily cheered.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to have someone do my hair and makeup and I'll have them do your hair too." She told Lily who's eyes lit up. This was going to be her way of bonding with Lily. Punk had his moments and now she was making her own.

"Makeup to?" Lily asked excitedly and AJ laughed.

"No." She said amused. "But nice try."

AJ turned her head and it was just fate that there were tons of infant onsie's behind her. She smiled looking at them. Vegas was notorious for UFC fights so it was no surprise there was a 'My daddy is a fighter' onsie she quickly picked up. She of course wanted to confirm with her doctor but it was too cute to pass up.

"I don't think you'll fit in that mommy." Lily told her mom.

"Gee, ya think?" AJ laughed. "Let's try on the dress then we'll go get our nails done."

"Really!?" Lily asked jumping up and down.

"Yes. A total laid back girls day." AJ smiled.

"But my arm." She frowned.

"We can still paint your nails. And your feet." AJ winked.

* * *

Punk walked into the hotel at around five and frowned when he only found Larry. He checked each room for his wife and daughter and it was empty. Just as he was reaching for his phone the door opened and Lily ran in holding a bag.

"There you are." Punk said as Lily didn't stop running and ran right to him so he lifted her. "Were you out partying?"

"Yes!" Lily laughed.

"Really?" Punk frowned.

"No." AJ said walking in next and closing the door.

"I got a dress to wear to your fight." Lily told him. "But you can't look at it until Saturday." she said as she squirmed out of Punk's arms.

"Fight?" Punk asked nervously and looked at AJ.

"She's just going to watch you walk out. Paul said he'll take her up before she sees anything." She told him.

"And I got my nails done." Lily showed off.

"Wow. Those are pretty." He said to her. "Black, just like your mommy's nails always are."

"Uh-huh." Lily nodded.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked as Lily ran into her room and Larry chased after her.

"Just a short break. Wanted to see you two." He said to her. "You ok?"

"Yes." She said to him. "I'm starving actually."

"Eat." He said simply and she laughed.

"You know running after your daughter is no easy task." She teased.

"I'd imagine it's not." He agreed. "No lunch?"

"Lily wanted a hot dog from a vendor on the street." AJ cringed. "The thought of it makes me sick."

"That used to be your favorite meal." Punk remembered grinning.

"That was all we could afford." AJ corrected. "It just didn't agree with me."

"What does agree with you? I'll go get it or order it. Whatever you want." He said to her.

"Steak." She told him.

"Ok." He said to her reaching for his cellphone again.

"And a baked potato." She added. "No sour cream- just butter, a lot of butter." She said to him as her eyes lit up.

"Steak, potato- easy peasy." Punk said to her.

"And bread." She told him and he eyed her. "I need bread on the side. Garlic bread to be exact."

"You're making my mouth water now." Punk said to her. "Anything else?"

"No but ask Lily what she wants, she ate a while ago." She told Punk.

"Lil!" Punk yelled and she poked her head out of her door. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Steak!" she cheered and Punk looked at her then back to AJ.

"She's my kid. No DNA test required." AJ smirked.

"You want to go out? Take her for that nice dinner? Or I can order it up." He suggested.

"We'll do the nice dinner together. My feet are killing me we did so much walking." She said plopping on the couch. "You can't eat?"

"Tomorrow I can." Punk smirked. "And I am going to eat everything." he warned.

"Oh god." She groaned.

"No, no I want a big steak, I want ice cream." he named off. "I'm going to eat you all night-"

"Phil." She blushed and whispered.

"I'm a starving man." He said simply and kissed her.

"Are you kissing or getting dinner?" Lily asked from her room with the door opened.

"Wow." Punk remarked turning to face at her. "You really are killing me today."

"How?" Lily asked.

"You're too young understand." He said to her and she groaned in annoyance.

"You always say that." She mumbled.

"I'll order you guys dinner before I go." Punk said dialing on his phone.

"How should I do my hair tomorrow?" Lily asked AJ, she was very excited to be pampered.

"Oh I don't know. You have some time to decide. But I think a cute little bun would like nice." AJ said to her.

"Bun's are boring. I wear that for dance." Lily told her.

"It looks so cute though." AJ insisted as Punk spoke on the phone.

"I want sexy hair." Lily announced and AJ could hear Punk's heart drop as he quickly finished his order.

"That's an awfully grown up word." AJ said to Lily amused.

"A bad word too." Punk added. "You're six. No sexy hair- no sexy anything."

"It's not a bad word it's just not a word you should use." AJ told her.

"Where did you hear that?" Punk asked.

"You said it." Lily said to Punk and he nearly fainted.

"Oh really?" AJ asked amused looking up at Punk.

"He says it a lot." Lily confirmed and now AJ was glaring at Punk.

"Who are you calling sexy?" She asked Punk.

"He said you have sexy hair last time we were here." Lily told her. "And he said to Uncle Paul when you're angry you're sexy." she told her honestly.

"I didn't know you were listening." Punk laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What does it mean?" Lily asked.

"You're too young to know." Punk said to her. "And no sexy hair, you're six you can have cute baby hair."

"Daddy." She groaned.

"Get over it." Punk said plainly.

"Your hair will look very nice tomorrow, all grown up." AJ promised.

"Good." Lily said relieved.

"You have to watch what you say." AJ warned Punk.

"She's literally everywhere listening." Punk defended.

"She's like a sponge at this age. She's going to repeat everything." AJ warned him.

"Then we're in big fucking trouble." Punk warned her right back.

"I want to show you something before you go." She said remembering what she bought and grabbed his hand and dragged him into their bedroom.

"I only have like five minutes." He said loosening his belt.

"Stop." She laughed slapping his arm playfully. "First of all, Lily is awake."

"Rats." he mumbled. "She's been blocking me all day with you."

"She's six." AJ reminded him grinning as she fished into her shopping bag.

"Smart six year old." He muttered.

"Look." She said pulling out the onsie she bought earlier.

"My daddy is a fighter." He grinned proudly.

"I know it's early but I couldn't resist." She said to him.

"I won't be a fighter by the time she's born." Punk reminded her almost sadly.

"You'll always be a fighter." She reminded him. "It's not what you do it's part of who you are."

"It is." He had to agree. "I love this."

"I thought you would." She said to him. "You should get going now." She said taking the clothing from him.

"This is the stuff I can't wait for to end. Missing dinner with my girls." Punk said to her.

"It's just one dinner." She told him.

"It's been countless dinners." He corrected. "I won't miss one with the new baby."

"You will." She said to him. "So will I, because as much as we want to be present constantly we can't be. And our kids will understand that."

"What are you going to do with work?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. "The same I did with Lily I'll take maternity then go back."

"Not that I don't think you should work." He defended quickly remembering Lily jumping all over him over the comment earlier. "But two kids is a lot and-"

"Good thing you're going to be around so much more." AJ smirked.

"I just don't want you to run yourself into the ground. You're working until midnight some nights. You're going to have to hire extra help even if it's out of pocket." Punk warned her.

"I'll take your concerns into consideration." She laughed. "You need to start educating yourself on the birds and the bees in the meantime."

"Oh, I think I've aced that subject." He grinned.

"I mean for Lily." she said and his face dropped. "She's going to have questions once we tell her about the baby. She'll ask where baby's comes from. She's at the age where she questions everything."

"Why do I have to explain it?" He asked.

"Because she hangs on every word you say. She trusts you." She told him.

"Can't we just tell her she's too young to know like we do with everything else?" He asked her and she laughed.

"No Phil we can not." She warned him.

"I don't know if I'm more nervous for my fight or that conversation." He said to her.

"She's just a kid. Relax." AJ laughed.

"Oh Daddy!" Lily yelled as if on cue and Punk walked out of the bedroom. "I think Larry needs the bathroom." She said pointing to the mess Larry made.

"I think you're a day late and a dollar short with that information." Punk mocked grabbing paper towels and cleaner.

"I think Larry wants a friend." Lily told Punk.

"Yea? Well I think you're Larry's best friend." Punk said to her.

"But I'm at school all of the time. We need a new dog." She informed her dad.

"Oh god." He groaned.

"Why not?" Lily asked. "Oh! Can I have a new pet?"

"You are driving me a bit crazy today." Punk smirked kneeling down in front of her.

"Is that bad?" Lily frowned.

"Never." he grinned and her face lit up. "I love you princess."

"I love you more." Lily announced proudly and kissed his nose. "Stay for dinner?"

"Dad has to work." AJ reminded Lily walking out of the bedroom now.

"I can stay for a bit." Punk said simply.

"Good I missed you." She said hugging him and he lifted her up and carried her over to the kitchen area. "Can I get a pet?"

"Larry would be jealous." AJ answered before Punk caved.

"I want a lizard." Lily told them.

"You are so strange." Punk said to his daughter who giggled.

"You can play with the lizards at my store." AJ told her.

"Ok." Lily shrugged.

"How come when your mom says something you don't question or argue it but when I do you don't stop?" He asked Lily genuinely curious.

"Because you say yes." Lily told him honestly.

"Sap." AJ muttered under her breath.

"I'm not a sap." Punk defended. "Am I?" He asked more himself.

"A total sap." AJ confirmed. "You're going to have to work on that."


	15. Code Adam

**Code Adam**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning and felt Punk's side of the bed was cold. She stuck her head up and checked the time and saw it was still way too early for him to be training or doing media. Maybe he went for a run? She wasn't sure but her stomach was turning and she was ready to hurl up the previous nights dinner. She felt someone pull her hair back gently and realized Punk was back from wherever he was.

"You ok?" He asked when she felt she finally finished.

"Yea." She said sitting on the bathroom floor for a minute. "This is the worst part."

"Worse than the labor?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. The labor is one day, this is constant. It's not painful but it's disgusting. I'm not sure if I really have this much morning sickness or the thought of my face being so close to a toilet makes me sicker." She groaned.

"You still look beautiful." was all he could think to say.

"Thank you." She replied quietly. She held her hands out and he helped ease her to her feet. "Lily still sleeping?"

"Yea she's out cold." He told her as he watched her brush her teeth. "But it's still early."

"I don't know what to do with her today." AJ admitted. "I feel bad she can't swim."

"I'm not training tonight." he told her. "I can't overwork so I'm not. Weigh-ins are in a few hours so I want to hang out with you two and stuff my face with junk."

"Don't over do." She warned washing her mouth out with mouthwash next. She then looked him over and narrowed her eyes. "You're not sweaty."

"Why would I be?" he asked with a laugh.

"You weren't here this morning." She noted.

"Ah." He nodded. "I did have to pick something up."

"A present?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes." He said pulling a slender box out of his pocket. "It's a thank you for having my back for every single UFC I've ever had."

"You don't have to thank me for that." She said not even taking the gift. "Ever."

"But I want to." He said holding the box out. "Take it. It wasn't cheap." He teased.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered opening the box to reveal a charm bracelet.

"You like it?" He asked hopefully as she took it out of the box.

"I love it." She said in awe of the object and studied it. "A hot dog." She laughed at the first charm.

"Our first official big date." He reminded her.

"Hot dogs on the roof of the gym." She laughed. "And a puppy for Larry."

"My excuse to go see you everyday." he added.

"A fist." She laughed.

"Because I punch people for a living and it bought us to Vegas together." He told her.

"A lily." she smiled looking at the flower charm.

"For our Lily." He said proudly.

"A number 13." She grinned.

"We got married on the 13th." He pointed out and she smirked.

"I remember." She said to him.

"And I plan on filling it up more and more." He promised her.

"I love it." She said giving him a kiss. "I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, I think you did." He said placing his hand over her still flat stomach.

"You helped." She teased.

"I did. That's the funniest part." He said happily.

"Are you feeling nostalgic?" She asked curiously.

"I am. My last fight where I had my first one. You were with me but you were my new girlfriend and now you're my wife and my daughter is going to watch me walk out." He said as if he was on cloud nine. "Are you nervous?"

"I am not." She said to him. "I'm excited."

"Yea?" He laughed.

"I really am." she promised and she walked out of the bathroom and followed. AJ held her hand up to stop him and pointed at the bed.

Sure enough there was a Lily shaped figured hiding under their covers trying not to giggle.

"I guess since Lily is still sleeping we can sneak out and have ice cream for breakfast." Punk said loudly.

"She'll never know." AJ agreed.

"And then maybe-" he began then grabbed Lily and started tickling her over the covers.

"I forfeit!" Lily laughed hysterically as Punk pulled the covers down to reveal her. "Hi daddy."

"Hi daughter." He smirked kissing her head. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I was surprising you." Lily said sitting up cutely. Cheeks red from laughing and hair a mess from hiding.

"You surprise me everyday." Punk remarked.

"Are you really having ice cream without me?" She asked sadly.

"Never." AJ laughed.

"How does that arm feel today?" he asked holding her casted arm gently.

"It doesn't hurt. Still itchy." She told him. "When can I take this off?"

"Not for another few weeks." Punk told her.

"I wanted to swim." Lily frowned.

"You can't get that cast wet." AJ sighed. "Maybe we can dip our feet in or something."

"Yes!" Lily cheered. "Pool and ice cream for breakfast!"

"No ice cream for breakfast." Punk laughed.

"But you just said you were having it." Lily reminded him grabbing his face in attempt to look serious and he tried so hard not to laugh right at her.

"I was kidding." Punk said to her and Lily made the angriest face she could and Punk stuck his tongue out at her and she broke down and started laughing again.

"Dad has to work so you and I are going to have breakfast then we'll go sit by the pool. Maybe the sell something I can wrap her cast in?" She asked Punk.

"Maybe. I'll check." He said to her. "But if they don't- no jumping in that pool." He warned Lily pretending to give her a stern look and returned it until they were nose to nose. AJ had to laugh at the sight, he was truly the best father to their daughter.

"I call the shots around here." Punk reminded his daughter teasingly.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said squeezing her head harder against his.

"Oh yea?" He mocked then began to tickle her causing her to burst out in laughter and tears.

"Daddy!" she laughed and scolded at the same time.

* * *

Down by the pool they couldn't get a cast cover so Lily had to settle for standing the baby pool and splashing water with her feet which she seemed to be content with. AJ was sitting right there with one eye in her book and the other on Lily.

"I thought you'd be at the weigh-ins." Eric Bischoff greeted sitting in the empty chair next to AJ.

"I'm not. I'm spending the morning with my daughter." AJ remarked.

"I heard Punk made weight." Eric said to her and AJ laughed.

"He always does. He's very disciplined." AJ remarked smugly.

"I want to apologize for my comments during the press conference." Eric said almost so sweet it sounded sarcastic. "I was way out of line."

"You were. But that's why you said it. I don't have to defend myself or my marriage to you or anyone else." AJ informed him.

"You are right." Eric agreed.

"I also heard you intruded in on my husband and daughters breakfast." AJ noted closing her book. "I really don't like violence but I am very much looking forward to my husband fighting Colton."

"You think he has a chance." Eric grinned. "You're loyal."

"That's one of-" AJ began but that's when she looked over and saw Lily wasn't in the baby pool anymore.

AJ stood up abruptly and raced over and she wasn't there. She swallowed the lump in her throat and raced over to the pool she herself had drowned in years ago. She expected to find Lily the way Paul had found her- stuck at the bottom of the pool but she saw nothing.

"Lily!" AJ screamed frantically and Eric raised his eyebrows curiously and began to look around himself. "Help!" She yelled towards the lifeguard who jumped down and ran to her. "My daughter was right here and now she's gone-"

"Please calm down." The lifeguard insisted.

"My daughter is only six!" AJ screamed terrified. "I can't see her in the pool-"  
The lifeguard blew the whistle and instructed everyone to get out of all the pools. The pools were empty in a matter of minutes and there was no Lily in sight.

"Lily!" AJ screamed.

"I radioed security." The lifeguard told her. "What's her full name?"

"Lily Jeanette Brooks." AJ choked out as she looked at all the children to make sure Lily wasn't just hiding.

"Lily Brooks!" the lifeguard yelled out.

"Oh my god." AJ gasped. "Someone must have taken her! She knows not to wander off-"

"I'm getting help." The lifeguard assured her.

"Lily!" AJ screamed hysterically. "Lily!"

"What does she look like?" A security guard asked rushing towards her.

"She's this big." AJ said holding her arm up for Lily's height. "She has long black hair but she was wearing it in a braid- and she has a cast on her left arm, it's pink! And she was wearing light pink bathing suit, she has brown eyes." she cried. "She's only six-"

"We'll find her." The security guard assured her.

"These doors are opened." Eric pointed out. There were doors that lead to a sun bathing area. "Maybe she-"

AJ had already run out the back door in search of her while more security guards arrived.

"Was she out there?" Eric asked once AJ stepped back in.

"Does it look like it!" she screeched.

"Please mam-" The security guard said trying to calm her down.

"Do not tell me to calm down!" AJ screamed. "She's my daughter and she's six and she's really smart so she knows not to wander off!"

"Ok." The guard said as soothingly as possible then spoke over the walkie talkie. "We have a code Adam, missing child. I repeat code Adam."

"Oh my god." She gasped feeling herself go pale. "My husband, I have to call him-"

"I got in touch with Paul." Eric said holding up his phone. "They're coming."

"Did you do this?" AJ demanded looking at him.

"What?" Eric asked genuinely shocked.

"Did you distract me on purpose?" She screamed. "Is this part of a sick mind game to mess with my husband? You don't involve children!" she screamed shoving him.

"Please." The security guard pleaded.

"What kind of a mother doesn't even watch their own kid by the pool?" Eric asked defensively and AJ hit him as hard as she could the security guard wrapped his arms around AJ's waist and lifted her away from Eric who was holding both hands over his nose.

"Hey!" Punk yelled rushing over with Paul following. "Get off her!" he yelled prying the guards hands off of his wife.

"She struck-" The guard began.

"Lily is missing." AJ sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked grabbing her face. AJ's face was now so red from crying and fear he thought she was about to pass out. She was barely breathing as a matter of fact.

"Someone took her!" she screamed.

Punk had never heard anything more awful in his entire life. His entire heart fell out of his chest and he let go of his wife and peered around the pool area.

"Did you see who took her?" Paul asked AJ just as fearfully.

"No!" she cried and placed her hand over her chest.

"How long has she been gone?" Punk asked AJ who was hyperventilating. "AJ!" he yelled trying to get her attention.

"Five, ten minutes now." She cried. "He distracted me!" She yelled pointing at Eric who's face was covered in blood.

"She didn't go out back." The security guard told Punk.

"What about the casino floor?" Punk asked. "Door goes right out there-" He pointed starting to grow frantic himself.

"Did you notify the floor!" Paul yelled.

"Yes we notified all. We need a picture of your daughter." The guard told Punk and AJ felt her knees almost give out and Paul grabbed her.

"It's alright." Paul whispered to her.

"No." She cried shaking her head.

"Mommy!" Lily's voice cried and AJ looked up and saw her being carried back to the pool area by a security guard. "I got lost!" she cried and AJ ran to her before Punk could even react and pulled her out of the guards arms.

"Oh my god." AJ cried into her hair.

"What happened?" Punk asked reaching them.

"Daddy!" Lily sobbed and held her arms out and he took her from AJ squeezed her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Where did you go?" AJ asked trying to calm down.

"I had to go to the bathroom." She cried. "I went out that door." She pointed "And I asked for the bathroom and someone told me and when I came out I didn't know where I was and I was scared." she cried.

"It's ok." Punk said kissing her head, unwilling to let her go.

"Did you get lost too mommy?" Lily asked noticing her mom crying.

"No, you did." AJ said as the relief rushed through her body. "You scared me."

"I scared me." Lily added sadly with a sniffle as she calmed down quickly in the protective grasp of her fathers arms.

"She went up to the first employee she saw and informed them she was lost." The guard told Punk and AJ. "Very smart little girl." He said to her.

"Thank you." Lily sniffled again.

"Thank you." AJ said appreciatively.

"Uncle Paul I got lost!" Lily cried dramatically noticing Paul was there as well.

"Yes and I had a heart attack. We're both having a rough day." Paul smiled kissing her cheek but she still wouldn't let go of Punk.

"I think I'm going to be sick." AJ noted and Punk looked over to her.

"We'll go back up to the room." Paul said and Punk nodded. "Where's your stuff?"

"It's over there." She pointed.

"Excuse me." Eric announced holding a bloody towel to his face. "You assaulted me you crazy bitch." he reminded AJ. "I was trying to help you-"

"Take it down a notch." Paul warned as Punk glared at the man.

"I will not. I think she broke my fucking nose!" Eric yelled. "I want to press charges."

"Don't be stupid." Paul remarked.

"You really don't want to be stupid." Punk warned in the coldest voice AJ had ever heard. He was trying to be calm since he was still holding a very upset Lily but he wasn't going to let Eric upset AJ anymore either.

"I'm the one with the bloody face!" Eric yelled so loud Lily flinched and now Punk's blood was boiling.

"Take Lily." Punk said to Paul.

"No!" Lily yelled holding him tighter.

"Take her up to the room it's fine." AJ said feeling herself calm down. "I'll take care of this."

"No I want mommy too!" Lily cried. "Stop being mean!" She yelled at Eric.

"Your mom is the-" Eric began and Paul stepped in front of him.

"I truly suggest you step over to the side with me and talk professionally before you cross a line that you'll greatly regret." Paul said nodding.

"You broke his nose?" Punk asked AJ in a whisper.

"I thought he distracted me on purpose." AJ said to him. "I wasn't even thinking!"

"It's ok." Punk said to her.

"I want to go play in the room." Lily said burying her face into Punk's shoulder.

"I know." Punk sighed.

"Just take her upstairs I'll be fine." AJ said to him.

"No!" Lily argued again.

"Mommy has to clean up our stuff and talk to the nice men who were looking for you. I'll be up before you know it." AJ assured her daughter kissing her hand.

"I'm not leaving you down here with him." Punk hissed.

"Paul is here." AJ said to him. "Lily trumps everything." She reminded him. "Take her and go."

"It's fine." Paul said walking back over. "If we need you we'll come get you but I think I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Punk asked warily.

"Please." Paul remarked smugly. "Damage control is my job."

"You tell Eric I'll see him real fucking soon." Punk said to Paul before grabbing AJ's hand while his other arm held Lily up.

* * *

Once back in the room Lily refused to let go of Punk and he wasn't ready to let her go just yet either.

"You're going to get sick." AJ said rubbing Lily's back as Punk was sat on the couch with her holding him and crying into his neck now.

"You did so good Princess." Punk encouraged. "You went and asked for help."

"But I was scared." Lily argued.

"Is what you said really happened?" Punk asked forcing her to look at him.

"Phil." AJ gasped surprised.

"I just want to make sure no one tried to take her." Punk whispered. "I have to know if I have to go kill someone."

"Did someone talk to you Lily? Someone ask you to leave?" AJ asked and she shook her head.

"I had to go to the bathroom. I went last time and I was fine!" She insisted. "I just didn't use the right door." She sighed sadly. "It was very crowded and I couldn't find you." She said to AJ sadly and felt herself to start to cry again and then held her arms out for AJ who took her immediately into her lap and held her.

"It's alright baby." AJ soothed crying a bit herself.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked AJ concerned.

"My heart stopped. It literally stopped." AJ told him. "I thought someone took her." She choked out.

Punk was crushed to see both of his girls so sad and crying. This was not how he envisioned spending the day before his last fight.

"I also think I hurt my hand." She whispered so low she practically mouthed.

He grabbed her left hand, knowing she probably swung with that one and it was bruising. It was probably broke.

"Oh fuck." He muttered.

"It's ok." AJ said told him but she held Lily tighter against her. "Please stop crying." She pleaded to Lily. "It's ok, you're ok."

"I know." Lily sniffled. "I just don't want to be lost again."

"You won't." AJ promised.

"Larry is worried." Punk said noticing Larry looking up at Lily.

"Oh, Larry! I got lost today." Lily cried jumping onto the floor and hugging him next but he just licked her face and it actually caused her to crack a smile.

"Let me see." Punk said taking her hand again and gently running his fingers over it. "That must have been one hard hit."

"I'm sorry." She said to him in the most heartbroken voice he's ever heard before.

"For what?" He asked almost alarmed due to her tone.

"For not watching her, for hitting Eric." She said feeling herself grow emotional again.

"Hey, I would have hit him too." Punk said seriously. "And she's a kid, she's going to wander. I told you I wanted a tracker on her but you said that was illegal."

"Don't make me laugh." She insisted trying not to smile.

"It happens. She's perfectly fine." Punk said looking at Lily who seemed to be happy playing with Larry who was doing something him and AJ couldn't, cheer her up.

AJ stood up and walked into in the kitchen and Punk followed her and opened the freezer and took out some ice.

"I don't need that." AJ said to him.

"You do." Punk said simply.

"I thought someone took her." AJ whispered as he loomed over her. "I have never been so scared in my life. I panicked-"

"I know." He said hugging her and she held him just as tightly as Lily held him.

"I can't stop shaking." She whispered.

"I can feel it." He noted concerned. "Maybe we should get you checked out."

"I don't feel anything but pain in my hand." She said to him.

"You almost fainted. I want you to get looked at." He said to her simply.

"I'm not leaving her." AJ said sternly. "Never again am I leaving her."

"She's going to come with us. Family trip to the emergency room. Twice in one week, that has to be a record." He smirked.

"Phil." AJ sighed.

"Your hand might be broken it has to get x-rayed." He informed her. "I also want to make sure the baby is ok. Your blood pressure must have skyrocketed."

"It did." AJ had to admit.

"So let's go get checked out." He said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

"This is your last night-" She began.

"And the sooner we the sooner it will be over with." Punk said to her.

"What if Eric sues us?" AJ asked him worried.

"He's not going to sue and if he does we'll take care of it." Punk said brushing it off as if it was nothing. "Awesome left hook by the way. I didn't see it but I can tell by the damage to you and him it was epic."

"It's not funny." She insisted trying not to smile but he was so proud of her it was hard not to.

"The situation was not funny at all." He agreed. "But seeing Eric with a bloody face from you is just poetic justice. He may not have had it coming from Lily disappearing but he deserved a punch in the nose and you deserved to be the one to inflict it."

"Lily get dressed." Punk instructed since she was still in her bathing suit.

"I don't want to go out." Lily told him simply as if that was the end of the discussion and went back to playing with Larry.

"You are so cute." Punk almost laughed. "We have to take your mom to the doctor."

"Why?" Lily gasped.

"She hurt her hand." Punk said.

"It's ok though." AJ said to Lily. "I'm going to get changed myself." She said walking into the bedroom.

"What happened to it?" Lily asked worried.

"She hit it into a rock." Punk shrugged not worrying her.

"What's a bitch?" Lily asked and Punk closed his eyes and rolled them to back of his head.

"You heard that, huh?" Punk asked.

"I did." Lily nodded. "Is mommy a bit-"

"No, no." Punk forced out a frustrated laugh. "Now that is a very bad word."

"It is?" Lily asked and Punk nodded.

"But that man called mommy that." Lily reminded Punk and now Punk was growing angry remembering it himself.

"That man is a disgusting loser." He said as PG as he could for Lily. "He upset your mommy very much and in turn that upset me even more and I am going to have a nice long talk with him tomorrow before my fight."

"Are you going to shake his hand?" Lily asked. "You said that's what you do."

"Sure." Punk winked remaining calm. "A nice hand shake."

"But what is a bitch?" Lily asked.

"Please don't say that word." Punk pleaded looking back to make sure AJ wasn't finished getting ready.

"You say it too. But I've never heard you call mommy that." Lily said to him.

"I value my life." Punk said but Lily just eyed him with confusion. "It's a word that people call women and it's not nice." he said to her and she nodded.

"Got it." Lily nodded and then walked into her room to get changed.

* * *

"You are so lucky it's not broken." Punk said to AJ. Her hand was wrapped but it wasn't broken. She had a bad bruise.

"My cast is pink." Lily reminded her mom pointing at her own arm. "You should have asked for a pink one too and then we could have matched."

"This isn't a cast it's just a wrap and I don't even have to wear it." AJ told her.

"Sure you do." Punk nodded.

Lily was sitting next to her mom in the private hospital room while Punk sat in a chair and looked at his phone.

"The nurse remembered me daddy." Lily said to Punk proudly.

"Yea I noticed. I'm so proud that it's my fight week yet both my girls have been in the ER." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"He's proud of us." Lily told AJ happily. "Are we done?"

"The doctor has to do one more test." AJ told her. "I know it's boring but it's almost over."

"Can we have dinner? We forgot lunch." Lily pointed out.

"I need dinner." AJ agreed.

"Me too." Punk practically moaned. "Today is my day to eat."

"Are we eating in the room?" Lily asked.

"No. We're going out and we're going to meet Uncle Paul and stuff our faces." He told Lily and her eyes lit up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The doctor smiled walking into the room.

"Phil." AJ said almost nervously and he stood up.

"Come here Princess." Punk said picking Lily up and putting her in his chair.

"What's happening?" Lily asked nervously.

"They just have to look at your mom's belly." Punk said to Lily.

AJ lifted her shirt slightly and Lily gasped noticing that she had a small belly.

"You said you didn't have lunch!" Lily argued and AJ let out a laugh as did Punk and the doctor.

"We want to make sure everything is ok before we tell her." AJ whispered to the doctor.

"Of course." The doctor assured her. "I can have a nurse look after her-"

"We had a scare earlier she's going to need to stay in my visual." Punk told her doctor as he prepped the gel and ran it over AJ's stomach.

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"I'll explain it in just a minute." Punk said to her.

"Yup." The doctor grinned pointing. "Right there."

"She's ok?" AJ asked and the doctor nodded.

"Everything seems good to me." The doctor said to her. "Heartbeat, and she looks to be about..." He typed on the computer with his free hand. "Eleven weeks along."

"That seems right." AJ nodded relieved.

"It's usually hard to hear the heartbeat this early in but it's strong." The doctor told her almost proudly.

"What is it?" Lily asked frustrated jumping out of her chair and walking over.

Punk was lifted Lily up and placed her next to AJ.

"What is it?" Lily asked confused.

"That is your little sister or brother." AJ told her happily.

"What?" Lily asked screwing her eyes at the screen.

"We're having a baby." Punk told her.

"We are?" Lily asked slowly and Punk grew nervous.

"Yes." He said slowly and with slight fear. He watched as her confused face turned into a big smile.

"Really!" She yelled happily.

"Yes." AJ laughed.

"What's it's name?" Lily asked anxiously.

"We don't know that." AJ said to her with a smile. "You can help us pick a name though."

"I'm going to print a special picture of your new brother or sister just for you." The doctor told her and Lily clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Thank you." Lily cheered. "There's a baby in your belly?" she asked AJ so intrigued by all of this.

"Yes there is so we have to be careful with jumping on mommy and giving her heart attacks." Punk said to Lily.

"I'll be very careful." Lily promised. "I'll only jump on you and give you heart attacks."

"Thanks, I look forward to them." he replied sarcastically.

"Cute kid." The doctor laughed passing AJ the sonograms. "I know you're only visiting but please make an appointment with your regular OBGYN as soon as you get back."

"I had an appointment to confirm but we had a scare today." She said to him. "Thank you so much.

"You're welcome and congratulations." He smiled.

"Bye doctor!" Lily waved as he left.

"Feel better?" AJ asked Punk.

"I do." He said grinning. "You?"

"Yes." She said sitting up and cleaning off her stomach.

"Was I in your belly?" Lily asked AJ and Punk froze because he knew what was coming.

"Let me help you." Punk said grabbing the towel from AJ to clean her stomach to avoid eye contact with his daughter.

"Yes you were." AJ said to Lily.

"How did I get in there?" Lily asked. "How did the baby get in there?"

"Excellent questions." AJ nodded and looked at Punk.

"I'm busy right now." He said to AJ.

"How, daddy?" Lily asked cutely.

"Don't you want to learn more about what bad words mean?" He asked Lily hopefully.

"Phil." AJ warned sitting up and pulling down her shirt.

* * *

Punk managed to hold Lily's inquisition off until after dinner but she was NOT letting this go. She was so curious it was driving her crazy.

"So, where do babies come from?" Lily asked the second they stepped back into the hotel room.

"Ok." Punk said to her. "I haven't read up on how to answer this even though I ordered a book on it."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Just tell her Phil." AJ teased helping Lily out of her jacket and Punk placed her on the couch and sat next to her.

"Ok." Punk began and Lily gave him her full attention.

"I'll help." AJ offered and Punk felt relief.

"Thank you." Punk said standing up but AJ tugged him right back down onto the couch.

"Help. Not do it alone." AJ said to him. "Lily when you're older you're going to learn a lot about your body-"

"Oh god." Punk groaned uncomfortably.

"Phil." AJ hissed then looked back at Lily with a smile. "Women carry babies in their womb for about nine months until the baby is ready to come out. Men can't do that."

"How does the baby get there?" Lily asked.

"It's something a man and a woman-" AJ began.

"Older men and older women." Punk added. "Like, you have to ask your parents permission first before you ever consider being with a man to have a baby-"

"That's not true." AJ said to Lily and Punk glared at her.

"It is true." Punk insisted and Lily giggled.

"When a man and a woman decide it's the right time they make a baby together." AJ told Lily who nodded. "There's special parts that both man and woman have to create a baby. I don't want to bore you with the science of it though. And when you're a bit older I'll explain it in better detail and we'll talk about how to be safe and the changes your body will go through."

"Will my body change soon?" Lily asked.

"You have a few more years." AJ assured her and Lily felt relief.

"Ok." Lily said simply and Punk couldn't believe how easy AJ made that seem.

"See?" AJ smirked at Punk standing up. "I'm going to start your bath." she said to Lily then walked into the bathroom.

"I got off easy." Punk said to himself.

"Can I have a baby with Louis?" Lily asked Punk and he let out an angry breath and slowly turned his head to look at his cute little daughter who was actually serious.

"No you can not." Punk said simply.

"Why?" Lily asked him tilting her head.

"Because I will never give him the chance to." Punk said to her as honestly as he could. "If he's around you- then I'm going to be around and it's going to be like that until I can't walk anymore."

"So I can't have a baby like mommy is?" Lily asked.

"Sure you can when you're mommy's age." Punk said to her.

"Then why can't I have a baby Louis?" Lily asked.

"Because I hate him that's why." He said and Lily laughed.

"You're funny daddy." Lily laughed.

"Lily!" AJ yelled from the bathroom and she jumped off the couch and ran towards the bathroom then stopped short and ran back to Punk and kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy." She smiled.

"I love you too Princess." He said remembering the fear he felt for those few minutes earlier. "Are you really excited about being a big sister?"

"Yes I am. I'm going to be a good big sister." She promised him.

"You're going to be the best big sister in the world." He corrected proudly.


	16. The Boss

**The Boss**

* * *

Lily poked her head out of her hotel room bright and early. She had on a mischievous smile and began to tip-toe across the penthouse. She placed her hand on the knob to her parents room and froze when she heard a sound.

"I see you." a voice said teasingly and Lily turned around slowly and saw Punk sitting on the couch with his phone out.

"Hi daddy." Lily she smiled then continued to open the door.

"No, no." Punk smirked and Lily stopped and looked at him. "Mommy is sleeping."

"But I'm awake." Lily pointed out.

"Your mom had a very long day yesterday and she's going to have an even longer weekend so we need to let her sleep a little." Punk told her and Lily turned to face the door again and started to open the door again but Punk stood up and swept her into his arms. "Do you ever listen to me?" He asked amused kissing her cheek and she giggled.

"Mommy is the boss." Lily reminded him as he sat her on the couch.

"But when she's sleeping I'm the boss." Punk reminded her smugly.

"I'm the boss." Lily corrected. "It's mommy, me, Larry, Uncle Paul then you."

"Wow." Punk mocked. "I'm really low on the boss list."

"You are." Lily agreed.

"Your mom needs extra rest because the baby makes her sleepy." Punk told her.

"Oh!" Lily said nodding. "Is she going to sleep all of the time?"

"No. But she needs to sleep a little more." Punk told her. "The baby needs to sleep. You used to sleep all of the time."

"No!" she argued.

"Yes!" Punk argued back. "Sometimes you'd fall asleep while I was feeding you your bottle. You loved to sleep so much it made me so nervous."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because everyone said babies are so much work and you were so good." Punk said in awe remembering it. "Except when your mom would leave me alone with you and you'd drive me crazy."

"I did not." Lily said folding her arms and shaking her head.

"Yes you did." He said very seriously back at her. "You would just know when I was alone with you and you would scream and make messes and I thought you hated me."

"Never daddy!" Lily yelled throwing her arms around him and he smiled.

"I don't know Lils, you were pretty mean to me." He said to her faking sadness.

* * *

" _Are you sure you're ok?" AJ asked skeptically._

" _She's my daughter. I can watch my daughter." Punk said to her with a laugh. Lily was already two but AJ still wasn't comfortable leaving her alone for long periods of time._

" _It's just I have this product meeting and it's going to be hard to get in touch with me." AJ reminded him._

" _She's an angel." Punk mocked with a wave of his hand._

" _You say that now because she's sleeping." AJ remarked._

" _It'll be fine." Punk said to her._

 _Punk had spent a lot of time home with AJ when she first had Lily. But he's had two fights in that time and never really spent a long period time alone with just Lily. He was taking a few months off to spend time with her. Today would be easy for him, so he thought._

" _Alright." She said walking out the door but blowing him a kiss before closing it behind her._

" _Alright Larry." Punk said looking at him. "We'll go down to the gym-" he stopped talking when he felt water drip onto his head and looked up and saw the stairs had water coming down them._

" _What the fuck is that?" Punk murmured to himself and raced up the stairs and saw a lot more water upstairs. He ran into the smaller bathroom that was down the hall and heard flushing and giggling._

" _Flushy" Baby Lily giggled pointing at the overflowing toilet._

" _Oh, no, no, no baby." Punk panicked running over to pull her hand gently away from the handle. He looked and saw she threw anything she could reach in the toilet and tried to flush it all. There was toilet paper, a candle, and god only knows what else._

" _Flushy!" Lily cheered splashing the water on the floor with her hands._

" _No flushy." Punk remarked swooping her up and carrying her into her bedroom. He put her into her crib and raced back into the bathroom to try to stop the water._

 _Punk had no idea how much she had stuffed into the toilet and realized he was going to need a plumber to come in. He was on the phone for about ten minutes with a plumber. He then grabbed some towels and began placing them on the damp floor. The water ran all down the hall and he was laying them as he walked._

" _You my dear sweet daughter, are testing me." Punk laughed as he laid towel in front of her room with the open door. "But that's ok because I have this all under control The plumber is going to be here in an hour and I'll have it all cleaned up even before your mom gets home and-" he stopped when he did a double take of her room and the crib he put her in ten minutes ago was empty. "Lily?" he asked looking around the room._

 _He again checked under every piece of furniture of her room and the closet and she was nowhere. He ran across the hall into his room and checked all of there and she was not in sight._

" _Ok." Punk laughed nervously. "You're really, REALLY testing me now Lily. Come on out." He said loudly checking all the doors on that floor. "Lily!" he yelled out trying not to sound panicked. He looked by the stairs and saw the baby gate was open, he had left it open when he came up the stairs._

" _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He whispered to himself and looked down the stairs and still didn't see her._

 _The baby gate being open meant Lily took off and she could be literally anywhere in the house. Punk raced down the stairs and looked for Larry who he knew would be wherever Lily was but he was sleeping in his bed in the kitchen._

" _Lily!" Punk yelled out checking the living room, kitchen and closets. "For the love of god Lily!" he yelled out growing more anxious and nervous._

 _Punk ran down the stairs to his gym and it was empty as well. He checked in the spa downstairs, the garage, theater room and when she wasn't there he literally felt his heart stop realizing that meant she could only be one more place- the roof. The roof was closed in and had patio furniture and a BBQ but it also had a hot tub, and obviously ledges. He ran faster than he had ever run before all the way up the stairs and kept going until he reached the roof steps but the door was locked and bolted so there was no way she got out there._

" _Lily!" he yelled out now growing angry. "This isn't funny!" he yelled re-checking her room, the bathrooms, his closet, the guest rooms, the offices._

 _When Punk came back down towards the living room area he was now officially worried that he couldn't find her. Could she have gotten outside? Could she have hurt herself? She was always laughing or babbling so to not hear her was very concerning. Punk looked over to where Larry was sleeping and realized he was gone from his bed._

 _He heard the tags on Larry's collar in the kitchen and raced in there and saw him scratching at the bottom cabinet door. Punk swung the door open and sure enough there was his daughter munching on cookie._

" _I find you." Lily giggled and Punk felt relief run through his body and pulled her out of the cabinet, she made sure to drop some cookies on the floor for Larry who quickly ate them up._

" _I found YOU." Punk corrected eyeing his mischievous two year old. "You scaring daddy for fun?"_

 _"Hide and seek!" She cheered._

 _"You have to tell the person when you're playing it first." He mocked. "And what are you eating." He asked snatching the cookies from her and she immediately pouted and looked ready to cry. "Fine." He said passing the bag back and carried her back up the stairs._

" _Daddy play." Lily said to him._

" _I would love to play but I have to clean up the mess." He said putting her back in her crib and pulling the side up this time and locking it. "You stay in baby jail."_

 _"No jail." Lily huffed._

" _Yes jail. Baby jail for you." He said to her. "And you watch her." He said pointing at Larry._

 _The doorbell rang and Punk realized the plumber was already here. He ran down the steps and avoided sliding over the still wet floor and stairs and swung the door open to reveal Paul._

" _Paul." Punk said relieved pulling him inside._

" _I got your message- what happened?" Paul asked._

" _Lily clogged the toilet and I have to clean it before AJ gets home and realizes I can't watch my own daughter." Punk told him desperately. "It would have been done but Lily took off and I couldn't find her."_

 _"She just ran by the stairs." Paul told him with a straight face._

 _"What?" Punk asked looking up and saw Larry chasing after something. "I just put her in her crib!" he yelled to himself and ran up the stairs. He looked down the hall and saw Lily running into AJ's office. "You are going to give me trouble when you're a teen, aren't you?" he asked swooping Lily up into his arms._

" _You got her?" Paul asked peeking in._

 _"Yea. I put her back in her crib, how does she keep getting out?!" Punk asked._

" _She's climbing out of her crib obviously." Paul laughed. "She's a very bright baby."_

 _"I don't know she did flush a candle down my toilet." Punk muttered._

 _"Hi daddy." Lily grinned and rubbed her nose against his cheek for Eskimo kisses._

" _Hi baby." Punk said tiredly. "You are so lucky you're cute."_

 _"Daddy cute." Lily said back._

 _"Daddy tired." Punk remarked. "And I wasn't tired half an hour ago."_

" _Go give her breakfast and I'll clean up here." Paul said to him._

" _Are you sure?" Punk asked and Paul nodded._

" _Baby jail!" Lily cheered._

 _"No, no. I'm not falling for that again." Punk laughed. "No jail can keep you apparently."_

* * *

"I don't remember that." Lily told Punk who laughed.

"I would imagine not." He teased.

"Is the new baby going to do that?" She asked curiously.

"Probably." He remarked a little fearfully.

"When is the baby going to be here?" Lily asked.

"A couple of months." He told her and she narrowed her eyes at him, unhappy with the answer. "The baby has to grow first before they can come out." he laughed.

"I want to name her Lily." Lily informed him.

"That's your name." Punk pointed out.

"It's a very pretty name." Lily told him seriously.

"That it is." He agreed. "But that name is yours already so we'll have to think of something different."

"Ok." She shrugged. "Can we get mommy now?"

"No." He laughed. "We have to help mommy too."

"How?" Lily asked.

"She's going to be getting bigger soon and the baby is going to make her even more tired." Punk told her. "We need to pick after ourselves and make sure everything is nice and clean for the baby."

"I can do that." Lily said as if it was nothing.

"Good to know." he smirked.

"Is mommy going to have the baby in her room?" Lily asked.

"No. She'll have it in a hospital." Punk told her. "That's where mommy's go to have babies."

"My friend Julie said her mommy had a baby in the bathtub." Lily told him and he scrunched up his face.

"That's not for us, kid." Punk said to her.

"How do we know when the baby is ready?" She asked.

"The doctor will guess and then the baby will tell mom when he or she is ready. Like you did." Punk said to her.

"How did I tell her?" Lily asked.

"In classic Lily Jeanette Brooks fashion. It was very dramatic." He teased.

* * *

 _AJ was nearly nine months pregnant and working in her store. They had done some renovations to compete with Luis across the street who kept upgrading as well. AJ kept watching the time because she knew Punk was across the street training and would flip if he found out she was here at midnight stocking shelves and alone. She knew he'd finish before one and tried to hurry but she wasn't feeling all that great as it was. She heard thunder and saw lightening so she knew a storm was coming too._

" _Ok kid, almost home." AJ said resting her hand on her stomach and rubbing it. "I know you want me to rest."_

 _AJ heard thunder again and lightening lit up the usually dark street which caused the lights in her store to go off. And that's when the rain began to pour._

" _Crap." AJ muttered realizing the lights in the gym went off as well and he'd probably be leaving soon._

 _AJ was finishing the last box when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach and hunched over._

" _Oh, baby." AJ said to her stomach. "It's ok, it's just a storm." She said trying not panic._

 _She tried to move around a little more and finish but another pain hit her. When she felt something, she realized her water had broke._

" _Oh god." She whispered to herself. She went to walk but her contractions were coming on strong. So strong she fell right to the dark floor. "Oh my god." She cried out anxiously. Had the lights not gone out, Punk would have seen someone was in the store and investigated._

 _AJ sat up and began to crawl but could only make it so far. She couldn't even hear anything since it was so loud from the store. She screamed out in pain knowing no one would hear it._

" _It's ok." AJ whispered to her stomach as she tried to swallow the pain. "Daddy is right across the street." she told herself and crawled as far as she could. Her phone was downstairs charging and there was no way she was going to make that trip. Getting out of the store and across the street was the easiest option.  
"Mommy is going to fix this." She kept repeating to herself. "Ah!" She screamed out so loud. It was almost as if she competing with the thunder. _

_AJ was getting closer to the door and she could actually hear car doors opening and closing and feared the guys from the gym were taking off._

" _No, no, no." She whispered to herself and tried to sit up on her knees. She looked out her glass store door and didn't see anyone. "Just a little further baby." AJ said to the baby who was anxiously trying to make her entrance._

 _AJ felt herself smile when she stood on her feet but her celebration was cut short with another sharp pain causing her to hit the floor._

" _Oh my god! No one said it hurts this bad." AJ cried out._

 _AJ stuck her head up again a few moments later and noticed a few of the cars in front of the gym were gone._

" _No!" she yelled out and began to stand up again. She held onto the door handle as she pulled herself up. It was now raining so hard it would be impossible to see, especially with the pain taking over her entire body._

" _Oh god my baby is going to be born in this store." She cried to herself. She felt another pain and fell to her knees again, she was sure she was covered in bruises now from falling but she was guarding her stomach with each one. "Help!" She yelled out. She knew no one would hear her, but it was worth a chance. There was nothing else she could do. Now she remembered she had the fax machine behind the counter, the fax machine had a phone connected. She began to crawl towards the middle of the store. Every inch felt like a mile and the pain was making her sick. She had no idea how some women did this without anything._

" _AJ!" she heard and her eyes darted to the door and she saw Punk drenched from the rain standing outside the door trying to open the door. "Open the door!" he yelled shaking it._

" _I can't." She cried. "I can't!"_

" _Try!" He yelled shaking the door more. "Dean!" He yelled and looked behind him. "Get a bat!"_

" _I'll open it!" She yelled not wanting him to break her door but she was in the middle of the store now trying to sit up. Her eyes were red from crying in pain, her knees were cut up from falling on them so many times and she was still in so much pain._

" _Don't move!" He warned her. "Stay far back."_

" _It hurts!" She yelled holding her stomach._

" _Turn your face!" Dean yelled pointing at her._

 _AJ turned the best she could and soon she heard a few cracks to her door until the glass finally shattered._

" _Phil." She sobbed out as he ran in towards her. "My water broke-"_

 _"I'll take you to the hospital." He said lifting her with ease into his arms._

" _Here." Dean said pulling off his own jacket to cover AJ so she wouldn't get wet._

" _It hurts so bad. No one said it would hurt." AJ said to him and he tried not to smile._

 _"Everyone said it would." He said to her rushing her out of the store and across the street to his car. "Backdoor!" He yelled at Dean who opened the backdoor and he laid AJ across the backseat._

" _How did you know I was there?" AJ asked him._

" _I just knew." He said unsurely. "I don't know I just decided to check in there and I knew you'd be there."_

 _"You're going to be such a good daddy." She smiled through the pain._

" _Just keep your legs crossed or something." He instructed her and she had to roll her eyes as he jumped in the front seat._

" _Please be careful the weather is really bad." AJ pointed out._

" _No shit." He said starting his car up._

" _I have a feeling she's going to be dramatic." AJ said as the contractions hit her again._

" _What?" he asked trying to keep his eyes on the road but also listening to her._

" _She's going to be dramatic!" She yelled. "Your daughter wanted to make some entrance."_

 _"Comforting." Punk remarked nervously. He was still very nervous about pending childhood. "Why were you at the store when you told me you-"_

 _"Phil I am in labor." AJ hushed him. "You can't scold- ah!" She screamed out._

 _"I'm sorry!" He yelled back._

" _I don't know if we'll make it." AJ said dramatically._

" _Really?" He asked going pale. "We're not even far! Just keep her in there!"_

 _"I don't really have control over this!" She yelled back._

 _They did make it to the hospital. They made it in plenty of time. Punk would of course miss his daughter being born by a few seconds since he passed out..._

* * *

"I wish I was born in the pet store." Lily sighed sadly.

"Why?" Punk asked almost disgusted. "It smells in there."

"I love pets." She shrugged.

"Maybe this next one will be born there." AJ teased stepping out of her bedroom.

"Mommy is finally up!" Lily shouted relieved.

"Mommy is awake and ready to hang out with you." She told her.

"Thank goodness. Daddy didn't know what he was doing." Lily told her and Punk glared at her.

"I knew what I was doing. You just distracted me with questions- you always distract me with questions." Punk defended.

"Mommy, can we name the baby Lily?" Lily asked cutely.

"I already told you no." Punk reminded her but she kept her eyes on AJ.

"No way. That's your name." AJ smiled giving Lily a kiss. "I only want one Lily."

"Ok." Lily smiled and Punk couldn't help but glare at her teasingly. "She's the boss. She's awake now. I had to ask."

"I am the boss." AJ agreed looking at Punk.

"When do I get to be the boss?" Punk asked them.

"After Larry." AJ told him seriously and Lily jumped up on the couch and pointed at him.

"Ha! I told you that!" she said.

"You are a traitor." Punk said standing up and taking her with him and placing her feet on the floor.

"Don't blame me, blame Larry." Lily shrugged.

"Go brush your teeth before breakfast." AJ told Lily who nodded and ran into the bathroom.

"You can boss me around." AJ said to Punk when he walked over to her.

"Yea?" He grinned.

"Not like in the house. Just in the bed." She grinned and he frowned. "You know I'm the boss."

"Oh, I know it alright." He mocked and gave her a sweet kiss. "Sleep ok?"

"Yes." She said to him.

"How's that hand?" He asked gently grabbing her left hand and unwrapping it and it was badly bruised. "Jesus AJ." He grunted.

"It's not broke." She assured him.

"But it has to hurt like hell." He insisted.

"It's ok. It was worth it." She said honestly. "He might say something to you today about it."

"I'm sure he will." Punk said calmly. "It's fine. I don't want you to worry about it."

"It's just the more I think about it the more I-" She began.

"Don't waste your energy thinking about it." He said cutting her off. "It's over. And you were in the right and he was the wrong."

"He's in the wrong for a lot but not for the reason I hit him." She pointed out.

"You're always in the right." He said to her.

"What if I murdered him? What would you do then?" She asked him and he smirked.

"I'd bury the body and get rid of the evidence. Then I'd fly me, you and Lily to Morocco where there's no extradition." He recited as he ran his fingers gently over her hurt hand and examining it.

"You gave me that answer way to quick. It's like you've thought about it." She said amused.

"My mind wanders sometimes." He shrugged simply.

"Enjoying your trip down memory lane?" She asked cutely as she went make coffee and Punk turned it off.

"We both can't have coffee." He reminded her.

"I forget. That's the hardest part of pregnancy- no coffee." She groaned.

"You say everything is the hardest part." He laughed.

"You try doing it!" she insisted and he laughed.

"Believe me baby, I would if I could." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Lies." She grumbled.

"Not lies." He corrected. "And by the way that memory lane story just jogged my memory- you can not work that late in your pregnancy again."

"What are the odds of that happening again?" she mocked and he eyed her. "I wasn't planning on stocking shelves that late in pregnancy anyway."

"Good." He said to her.

"You know, one of my favorite stories is the night we conceived Lily." She whispered with a grin but his face dropped. "That wasn't pleasant for you?" she mocked.

"That guy-" He began and she smiled warmly. "He followed you into the bathroom-"

"He was drunk and thought I was his wife." She reminded him. "We both beat him up."

"I was so fucking angry." He remarked shaking his head.

"Yes I remember. But you get angry at the wall if I stub my toe." She teased.

"I do." He had to admit.

* * *

 _Punk and AJ were at a local fight. It wasn't far from home and they were still in the newlywed stage of their marriage. They always had their hands all over each other and he had just had a fight so they had some time to make up for. But Paul convinced them to come out and just have fun._

" _This isn't fun." Punk remarked sitting in the private section of the show._

 _Everyone was drunk, everyone was rowdy and Punk would have rather been home watching the Hawks with AJ reading next to him. This was not his ideal night out anymore._

" _I'm hungry." Punk groaned and AJ laughed._

 _"Paul asked you to come here, be nice." She told him._

 _"I don't want to be here." He said. "This isn't even my type of a fight night."_

 _"I don't know the difference." She shrugged._

" _Cute." He remarked. "My wife who knows nothing about fighting."_

 _"Say your wife again." She grinned._

" _We've been married for a bit now, it still does it for you?" He asked arching a brow and nodded._

" _I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing it." She admitted looking at her wedding band on her finger._

" _Punk!" Paul yelled waving him over to a small crowd._

" _Ugh." He groaned standing up and taking AJ's hand._

" _I have to use the bathroom I'll meet you there." She said to him._

 _"Alright." He said letting go of her hand and walking over to Paul._

 _AJ stepped into the dirty bathroom and now she was having second thoughts and thinking about holding it in. The second she went to lock the door behind her the door pushed in and a drunk man stumbled in._

" _Monica-" The man said grabbing at her._

" _No-" AJ struggled then kneed him in the crotch. AJ had never hit someone before. "Are you ok?" she asked then shook her head and realized he was in the wrong._

" _Monica." He grunted on the floor._

" _Not Monica." AJ said reaching for the door and getting it opened but he grabbed her ankle causing her to hit the floor. It caused a bit of scene. She pried the poor wasted man's fingers off of her ankle but by the time she did the man was being pummeled by Punk._

" _Phil!" She screamed standing up and trying to pull her off of the man. "It was a mistake! Paul!" she yelled looking for anyone but Paul was already running over along with a few others to get Punk off of the man._

 _After a large commotion and twenty minutes of Punk screaming at the promoters, the man who was beaten badly and anyone else who dared to step in his way they were finally home._

" _You think I over reacted." Punk remarked referring to AJ's silence._

" _A tad. You didn't even let me explain what happened Phil." she sighed removing her jacket._

" _I didn't need you to explain I saw him grab your ankle and I saw you try to crawl away." Punk said simply. "Whether it be you or another woman that's the way I'm reacting." He said with a shrug but defensively._

" _You could have gotten arrested." She argued._

" _And you could have gotten assaulted." He argued back._

" _I defended myself just fine. You don't have to ride in and save the day." She said kicking off her shoes._

" _You're my wife." He reminded her slowly. "I will always ride in and try to save the day."_

" _You just don't get it." She mumbled walking up the stairs and she heard him following._

 _"So help me get it." He said to her. "Then maybe you can see it from my perspective."_

" _I have been living on my own for most of my adult life. I've handled men before me I don't need you to jump in." She said to him. "It makes me feel useless."_

 _"You're not. And you did defend yourself I jumped in because I am never- and look at me when as I say this so you really understand it." He said gently grabbing her face but keeping his voice deep and dark. "-never ever going to stand by and let someone hurt you."_

" _I know." She whispered as he kept his hands on her face and kissed her gently at first. "You can't go to jail though."_

 _"I'll try." He said to her. "I can't control myself when it comes to you."_

" _You don't have to control yourself in all aspects." She said as he eased her onto the bed._

" _Let's make a baby." He said stunning her and halting their movements._

" _What?" She asked._

" _You've been off your pill." He noted. "We both are settled with work. Let's make one of those babies you've been bragging about wanting."_

 _"Phil-" She began._

" _What? That's why you went off the pill, isn't it?" He asked._

" _But we said we'd still wait." She reminded him._

" _I remember and now I want to do it now." He told her. "What's the problem."_

 _"The problem is you're a little emotional." She said with a sympathetic smile. "When you get emotional you-"_

 _"I know what I do." He grunted. "And I know what I want."_

" _If we try to make a baby it might just happen soon and there's no taking it back." She warned him._

 _"This isn't my life anymore." he told her. "Being at shows late, training all the time- it's not me anymore."_

 _"Maybe you should think about it." She suggested._

" _I have." he told her. "I've been thinking a lot about it recently. We've discussed it we've been talking-"_

" _We haven't been able to agree." She added._

" _And now I agree with you." he said to her and kissed her deeply. "Make a baby with me."_

" _You really want this?" She asked quietly and he nodded._

" _I really do." He said to her._

* * *

"The best decision we've ever made." He said to her.

"It really was." She said to him. "Are you nervous about a second one?"

"Nah." He said to her. "I already know this one will walk all over her me like you and Lily do."

"I do not walk all over you but you let Lily walk all over you." AJ laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked walking over to them.

"Nothing." AJ grinned leaning down and kissing her.

"What are we doing today?" Lily asked curiously.

"Not wandering off to public bathrooms alone." he said referring to Lily getting lost yesterday then eyed AJ. "Same rule applies to you." he said to AJ who snorted a laugh.

"Daddy has some stuff to do so we're going to go with him." She told her. "Then tomorrow is when you get to wear your new dress."

"And get my sexy hair!" Lily cheered.

"No sexy hair." Punk said sternly. "Stop saying sexy."

"Mommy said it's not a bad word." Lily informed him placing her hands on her hips and sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"It is and mommy may be the boss when it comes to most things, but when it comes to you using words like that I am the boss and I always will be." Punk said to her.

"Mommy!" Lily complained.

"Your daddy will always be like this." AJ told her. "You'll get used to it."

"Can Louis come to the fight tomorrow?" Lily asked AJ.

"Nope." Punk answered and Lily again glared at him. "I'm also the boss of your boyfriends."

"You are not!" AJ laughed.

"I'm the boss of my boyfriends!" She told him proudly and he gasped in horror while AJ laughed so hard she thought she'd pee herself.

"You don't have boyfriends." Punk told her.

"Louis is my boy who is my friend so he's my boyfriend." Lily told him with a cocky face.

"She gets this shit from you." Punk told AJ seriously.

"I don't have any boyfriends." AJ said enjoying their interaction.

"Daddy is your boyfriend." Lily told her.

"No, daddy is her husband." Punk told her.

"What's the difference?" Lily asked going back to her millions of questions.

"The difference is when you date someone and they become your boyfriend for a long enough time they'll ask you to marry them." Punk told her and Lily listened intently. "And once you do when you're much older, you get to live together and kiss for the first time."

"Phil." AJ warned.

"What?" Punk asked. "That's the rules."

"I don't like your rules." Lily huffed folding her arms.

"Stop growing up on me." Punk warned kneeling down. "Enjoy being six."

"I enjoy it very much." She told him proudly.

"Are you excited to see your dad walk out tomorrow?" AJ asked.

"Or are you just excited about getting your hair done?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"No. I'm excited to watch you." Lily told him. "You're my favorite super hero."

"What?" Punk asked feeling himself choke up.

"You put on underwear and fight. You're just like a superhero! And you're my daddy." She added.

"You can do whatever you want with your hair tomorrow." Punk said hugging her tightly.

"And this is why I'm the boss."AJ whispered into Punk's ear.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm enjoying this lighter and happier story so much!**


	17. Shock

**Shock**

* * *

Lily was bored. There was just no other word for it. Punk was doing media, him and AJ were in toe and although her mom seemed to enjoy it, Lily wasn't into it. She hoped that watching her fight walk out for his fight tomorrow wouldn't bore her as much as this was. Apparently this was the last thing they had to do before they could finally go to lunch.

"Mommy I feel like we've been here a thousand years." Lily told her mother dramatically tugging on her hand.

"It's been half an hour." AJ smirked.

"I'm bored." Lily pouted.

"I know honey but we're almost done." AJ assured her and picked her up and sat her in a chair. She reached into her purse and pulled out a gameboy for her.

"I already played this game." Lily remarked passing it back to her mom.

"It's really important we be here with your dad." AJ said kneeling down.

"I know." Lily sighed. "But I didn't know it would be so boring. I miss Larry."

"You just didn't sleep enough and are grumpy." She said to her daughter with a smirk. "We'll go eat soon. Daddy is giving an interview right there and when he's done we can go."

"Thank god." She mumbled.

"Paul!" AJ yelled waving him over. "I have to run to the bathroom could you-"

"I'll watch her." Paul assured her and AJ skipped off.

"The baby makes mommy pee a lot." Lily told Paul and Paul eyed her.

"Baby?" Paul asked.

"Oops." Lily giggled covering her mouth.

"Is your mommy and daddy having another baby?" Paul asked with a grin and Lily nodded.

"But it's a secret." Lily whispered.

"I can keep a secret, you not so much." Paul teased.

"Paul, we need you to sigh off on these." a worker said holding a clipboard.

"Well I am babysitting so you're going to have to bring it to me." Paul said to him.

"It will take a second." The worker said to him.

"And this is a Brooks." He said pointing at Lily who shot the man a toothy smile. "It takes her only one second to get lost or take off."

"It's true." Lily nodded towards the man who just passed Paul the paperwork.

"This isn't right." Paul said to the worker pointing.

"Ugh." Lily remarked annoyed throwing her head back.

"Bored?" A voice asked and Lily nodded.

"I can't talk to strangers." Lily informed the man who let out a laugh.

"I think we've met." The man smirked.

"Oh! My daddy is going to beat you up." Lily remembered. This was Colton. She remembered him well now. "How is your friend?" she asked curiously.

"My friend?" Colton chuckled.

"My mommy hit his nose." Lily pointed out.

"Oh, Eric." Colton smiled and kneeled down. "Your mommy hit him really hard. He hurt his nose very badly."

"He's mean." Lily told him.

"You think so?" Colton asked.

"Yes. He called my daddy a liar, he yelled at my mommy and he pisses my daddy off." Lily told him honestly.

"Pisses off?" Colton asked amused.

"My daddy said it." Lily told him and he nodded.

"Your daddy is a jerk." Eric remarked walking over and Lily instantly glared at him.

"You're a bigger jerk." Lily countered.

"That's not true." Eric said to her and Lily nodded and stood up on her chair.

"You're a big fat mean jerk!" Lily yelled pointing. "I'll punch your nose!" she threatened and Eric and Colton laughed.

"Oh no." Paul laughed stepping in front of Lily. "This is a line you do not cross."

"We're just talking Paul, relax." Eric remarked. "She's cute."

"You made her angry. I can tell because she's shaking her little fist and her face is all red just like her dad gets." Paul said calmly. "Walk away."

"I'm sick of you, your client and his fucking family." Eric said to him.

"Then stop showing up everywhere." Paul remarked. "Stop antagonizing him and his wife and now his six year old?" he asked almost disgusted.

"It was just a conversation." Colton said to him. "I'm trying to keep the peace here."

"No you're not." Paul remarked knowingly. "You've been trying to piss him off for months and months. Long before you even got this fight."

"I'm sick of you and your fighter bullying my manager." Colton said stepping in front of Eric and getting in Paul's face. "You've been making us look bad, giving us bad press and then one of you assaulted Eric."

"He had it coming." Paul spat strongly.

"Maybe you have it coming." Colton said grabbing Paul by his suit he felt someone tug on his arm but he pulled it away quickly and heard a cry and realized Lily was trying to defend Paul and grabbed his arm. "Oh crap." Colton said in complete shock.

Lily was on the floor crying holding her arm that was still in the cast.

"Lily!" Paul yelled pushing Colton out of the way.

"What happened?" Punk asked racing over.

"He pushed me daddy." Lily cried as Paul sat her up.

"Who?" Punk asked.

"Phil." Paul warned using his name knowing Punk was about to explode.

"I didn't know it was her." Colton stuttered. "I-"

He couldn't even finish before Punk tackled him to the floor. Paul wanted to attempt to break it up knowing Punk was blowing his big fight and in turn would cost him a lot of money but Lily was in a lot of pain on the floor and that's where he had to focus.

"Can you sit up honey?" Paul asked trying to sit her up.

"It hurts Uncle Paul." Lily cried.

"Lily!" AJ yelled trying to push through the crowd.

"Mommy I got pushed!" Lily cried out and AJ shoved her way through and knelt down.

"What happened?" AJ asked Paul but checking on Lily.

"That man was going to hit Uncle Paul." Lily cried. "I wanted to help." and AJ's face fell. She was officially horrified.

"Someone hit her?" AJ asked Paul in a tone that frightened him.

"Colton pushed her, he didn't realize it was her." Paul told her.

"I'll kill him." AJ said coldly.

"Get in line." Paul remarked and AJ looked behind and saw a huge crowd.

"Oh god." She cringed.

"Yup." Paul confirmed her fears.

"It hurts mommy!" Lily cried.

"I know baby. We'll take you to the doctor." she said to her.

"Take her and I'll get Punk." Paul said to her.

"No! I want my daddy!" Lily insisted. "He makes it better."

"He's busy." AJ said to her.

"I want daddy!" she yelled right at AJ.

AJ picked Lily up anyway and Paul took her from her.

"You shouldn't be carrying her." Paul said to her. "There's an EMT down by the arena entrance."

"Take her." AJ said to Paul.

"Daddy!" Lily cried as Paul rushed down the hall with her.

AJ wanted to go with Lily but saving Punk from potential murder charges seemed to trump that. She pushed through the crowd and saw three people trying to pull Punk off of Colton. AJ was horrified by how bloody Colton looked. She had seen a lot of UFC fights in her life but never seen something so brutal and real. Punk's fists were cut and bloody as well.

"You fucking Brooks!" Eric shouted at her. "Violent and-"

"You want some too?" Punk demanded shoving him next and again was pulled away.

"I want him arrested!" Eric yelled.

"No!" AJ yelled rushing in front of Punk as security made their way over.

"It's fine AJ." Punk said keeping his eyes on Eric.

"She assaulted me two days ago!" Eric told a cop who made their way over as well. "She broke my fucking nose!" he yelled pointing at his bandaged face. "And he just tried to kill my client!"

"He hit my daughter!" AJ yelled back at the cop.

"AJ don't." Punk whispered as Eric shouted at the cops.

"You were protecting Lily!" AJ argued.

"Where is she?" Punk asked.

"She's with Paul." AJ told him.

"I said I was fine!" Colton yelled pulling away from the people helping him up. "I'm going to kill you in the cage!" he yelled at Punk.

"Good luck getting there!" Punk yelled back. "I will fucking kill you!"

"Phil." AJ urged trying to keep him back.

"Excuse me." The officer said trying to get their attention.

"You caught me off guard! You're a pussy!" Colton yelled as people pulled him further down the hall. "I'll kill you grandpa!"

"You can't even fucking stand!" Punk yelled back as spit flew out of his mouth.

"This isn't over!" Colton yelled.

"Phil it's ok." AJ said to him.

"I want charges pressed against both of these animals!" Eric yelled at the officer. "They should be in jail and their kid would be better off in foster care!"

"The fuck you just say?" Punk asked lunging towards him now but he was pulled back and AJ jumped in front of him.

"Eric!" Colton yelled. "Fuck them! We'll settle it in the cage!"

"There won't be a cage! You won't be able to fight!" Eric yelled racing up to him and Punk looked away.

"Your fist." AJ frowned looking at his bruised and cut up knuckles.

"Where's Lily?" Punk asked giving one last look to Colton, direct eye contact then turned away and took AJ by the hand.

"Punk-" A few UFC officials tried to stop him.

"I need to check on my kid." Punk said holding his free hand up to wave them off.

"She's with Paul getting her arm checked." AJ said to him.

* * *

Punk and AJ found Paul in an office as a doctor looked at Lily's arm.

"I don't think she hurt it further." The doctor said to them. "But you should take her to get it x-rayed and re-casted."

"Another ER trip." AJ sighed.

"What were you doing?" Punk asked Lily kneeling in front of her. He was so angry he wasn't sure he'd be able to not yell at her for getting involved in a backstage fight like that. "What were you thinking? We've talked about this!"

"I'm so sorry daddy." Lily cried using her one arm to old around his neck. "He was so mean and scary."

And like that Punk's anger towards his daughter was gone. He know felt the need to punch Colton again. But he also felt like he wanted to cry because he could feel his daughter trembling in his arms.

"It's ok." Punk said running his hand gently over her back in an attempt to soothe her from crying.

"Lily you shouldn't have done that." AJ said to her.

"I know mommy but he was trying to hurt Uncle Paul." Lily sniffled.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked looking up at him.

"Of course I am, Lily protected me." Paul said shooting Lily a wink.

"That was very sweet of you." AJ said to her. "But Uncle Paul is a grownup."

"She's right." Punk said to her. "You could have gotten very, very hurt today."

"But I love Uncle Paul." Lily cried. "I didn't want him to get bullied. You said to stand up to bullies." She sniffled.

"Yes I did." Punk sighed and looked at AJ. He didn't want to lecture her anymore, she was crying and physically hurt- she learned her lesson as far as he was concerned.

"We'll talk about it later." AJ said to her. "Your arm still hurt?"

"A little." Lily nodded sadly.

"I think the shock of being pushed scared her." The doctor whispered to AJ who nodded.

"She's a little dramatic." AJ had to admit.

"I think you should still have the arm checked." Paul said nervously.

"I think so too." Lily agreed sadly. "Will you take me daddy?"

"Of course daddy will." Punk said picking her up.

"What happened!" Lily yelled seeing his cut up hand. "Did you get pushed too!?"

"Something like that." He said kissing her cheek. "You hurt anywhere else?" and she shook her head.

"You're going to have to come back here." Paul said to Punk.

"I don't have to do anything. I'm not apologizing, I'm not taking a fine, I'm not even showing up tomorrow." Punk told him.

"Pretty sure the fight is off regardless." Paul muttered. He knew Punk did too much damage to Colton and the fight would be over. But that meant suspensions, fines and lengthy explanations to the higher ups of the company.

"Their signed fighter hit my daughter." Punk reminded him slowly. "They're lucky I don't fu-"

"Phil." AJ hissed and nodded towards Lily who was listening intently.

"I'll do the best I can." Paul sighed. "Hey, you." He said tugging on Lily's free and good hand. "Thank you."

"I love you Uncle Paul." She smiled through her tears.

"I love you too kiddo." He said kissing her hand. "I'll be by later." He said to AJ who just nodded.

* * *

"Three trips to the ER this week." Punk muttered as they watched Lily's arms get recast.

"You should get your hand looked at." AJ said to him.

"It's fine." Punk said simply.

"I like this color." Lily smiled as they used a purple cast this time.

"You want to talk about what happened?" AJ asked Punk.

"What's to say?" Punk asked. "I saw her on the floor crying and in pain. She said he pushed her, Paul said he pushed her. I hit him and I would do it again."

"Your fight is over now." AJ said to him. "This was your last one you trained so hard-"

"Nothing on this planet can compete with her." Punk said to AJ looking at her, but pointing at Lily. "If I think someone hurt her I'm going to hurt them. And I was right he did fucking hurt her."

"He didn't jump her in the hall- not that I'm excusing what he did." AJ added quickly. "I would have hit him too."

"He is a trained professional. He should have better fucking reflexes." Punk scoffed.

"The important thing is that she didn't hurt her arm further." AJ said relieved.

"Yes." Punk agreed and saw his daughter eating a lollipop and chatting with the doctor about her dance classes. "I blacked out." He told AJ. "I just fucking lost it."

"That's what happened when I hit Eric." AJ told him. "You think she's in danger or in hurt because of someone you can't control how your body reacts."

"I could have killed him." Punk told her honestly.

"Thank god you didn't." She mumbled then let out a frustrated breath and laugh and rested her head against his chest.

"It's been a long week." He said running his hands through her hair.

"I'm so tired." She admitted. "I need a vacation from this vacation."

"It wasn't much of a vacation." He agreed as he continued to sooth her. "Want me to take you somewhere else? Anywhere you want to go."

"Lily has to go back to school." AJ reminded him with a laugh.

"It's kindergarten." Punk shrugged.

"You're paying over twenty grand for it." She added and his face dropped.

"We've got to get her back this week." Punk agreed sternly.

"I really feel bad about your fight." AJ said to him.

"It'll happen." Punk told her. "It's just pushed off. I'll be suspended probably so will he. But it will happen. It just means we have to do this week all over again."

"Oh god." She groaned wrapping her arms around him and he laughed.

"I want a hug too." Lily pouted from the bed she was sitting on.

"You always get hugs." Punk teased.

"I want one now too." Lily insisted. "The doctor said I need lots of hugs to feel better."

"Doctors orders." The Doctor agreed playing along.

"She's going to get so jealous of this baby." AJ whispered quietly to Punk who nodded in agreement.

"I'm waiting." Lily hummed looking at her parents.

* * *

Back at the hotel Punk was informed by Paul that he was being suspended for 90 days. Along with paying a hefty fine but both him and Colton were eager to fight and a new fight date was being planned. Punk was at first ready to have his last fight, now he just wanted to beat Colton up more who made this way too personal. Punk couldn't fall asleep either. Part of him was upset he put so much time and effort into this fight only to blow it for a two minute brawl. He peered out of the penthouse and looked at the beautiful Vegas skyline.

"Hi daddy." A little voice whispered and he turned and saw Lily who was sure he and AJ put to bed two hours ago.

"Hi princess." He said looking back at her. "What's wrong?"

"I feel bad." She said sadly. So sad that her eyes were red and she looked ready to burst into tears.

"Where?" He asked nervously rushing to her. "Is it your arm?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I think it's my heart."

"Your heart?" He frowned.

"You can't have your fight tomorrow and it's my fault." Lily said as a tear fell from her eye. Lily loved to cry dramatically. She'd cry if a strand of hair fell out of her head but this was very genuine and it broke Punk's heart.

"It's not your fault." He said to her.

"I heard you talking to Uncle Paul." Lily told him. "I got you in trouble." she said trying not to cry more and sound strong.

"Hey." He frowned picking her up and sitting on her on the couch with him. "What happened wasn't your fault. It was that other guys fault. He shouldn't have pushed you, no matter why he did it there was no excuse. You stood up for your Uncle Paul and you weren't scared. That makes me very proud."

"It does?" She asked and he nodded.

"You really are just like your mom." He said to her. "I just need you to promise me when grown ups are fighting again like that you get me or your mom."

"I promise daddy." Lilly said to him. "I just feel sad."

"You didn't ruin anything. You could never ruin anything." He told her honestly. "You make me incredibly happy and proud everyday. So my fight gets pushed backed a few more weeks." He shrugged. "It's still going to happen."

"But you were ready today." She argued.

"And I'll be ready in a few more weeks." He said to her. "Believe it or not, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me." He smirked. "A long time ago I had a big fight and your mommy had an accident so I couldn't go to my fight and like you, she felt so bad."

"She should." Lily said and he tried not to laugh.

"It wasn't her fault like it's not yours." He said to her. "I like to fight but I love you more. And I always will. Fighting is my job it's not what makes me really happy anymore."

"I make you happy?" Lily asked and he nodded.

"I just told you that. Except I'm not happy when I see you crying over something this silly." He said grabbing a tissue and cleaning her face a bit. "There is never anything in this world that will come before you, not a fight, not a paycheck, nothing. It only makes me sad to see you so sad."

"Seeing you sad makes me sad too." Lily told him sadly.

"I'm not sad." He smiled. "I was angry but not at you. Never you."

"I'll do better." Lily promised.

"Stop this." He frowned. "You are better- you're the best! You are so smart and so brave. You are the best daughter that anyone could have. I'm so lucky to have you as my daugher."

"You say luck is for losers." Lily pointed out.

"I do. But I did get lucky with you." He said with a grin. "I want you to worry about kid things like your dance recitals and school-"

"And my hair?" She asked and he sighed.

"I guess..." He mumbled under his breath. "Don't worry about my job. That's what I do."

"Is mommy sleeping?" Lily asked eagerly looking towards the door.

"Yes." He laughed. "And we really do need to let mommy sleep this time. Actually you should be sleeping too."

"I want to watch TV with you." Lily said to him. "Hockey."

"Hockey." He laughed grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "You are the strangest little girl I have ever met."

"That's good." Lily said to him. "Mommy said it's better to be different and stand out then be boring and blend in."

"Your mommy is very smart." Punk agreed and turned on the TV and Lily rested her head against him and kept her eyes on the TV.

"I love you daddy." Lily whispered kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Princess." He said unable to hide his smile.

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning alarmed when she realized Punk had never come to bed. She had hoped he wasn't beating himself up over this fight being called off but he knew he would. Even though he had the best reason for what he did, he was kicking himself for blowing this and millions of dollars. She came out of the room and smiled when she saw Punk and Lily sleeping on the couch. The TV was still on but they were both out cold and snoring. Larry was also on the couch by Punk's feet also sleeping. It was the sweetest sight she had ever seen.

"She snores." Punk whispered knowing AJ was watching them.

"So do you." AJ laughed quietly.

"Larry snores." Lily argued sticking her head up abruptly startling Punk. "He does!"

"You snore." Punk argued.

"No, you snore." She argued back. "And so does Larry. I couldn't sleep at all mommy." She said looking at AJ sadly.

"You are so dramatic." Punk remarked.

"I need mommy now." Lily said to him and she jumped off the couch, stepping on Punk's stomach in the process and running to AJ.

"It's really early, you want to try to sleep with me for a few more hours?" AJ asked and Lily nodded and ran into the bedroom. "What about you?" she asked Punk.

"No." He groaned sitting up and running his hands over his face. "I slept like five hours. That's a record for me."

"You look exhausted." She pointed out concerned. "And your hand looks worse today."

"It's fine." he said. "I'll take Larry out and stop in to see Paul. I also want to get us tickets out of town for tonight rather than staying here another day. Vegas is a fucking curse."

"Ok." She said giving him a kiss. "I'm sorry this happened. I know this isn't how you wanted the week to go."

"I could have lived without my wife and daughter visiting the emergency room countless times that's for sure." Punk agreed sarcastically. "But it happened and there's nothing I can do to change it. But that's fine because like I said yesterday I wouldn't have changed my reaction at all. I did the right thing by my daughter."

"You always do." She said to him. "Our children are very lucky to have you."

"Children." He smirked and eyed her growing stomach. "How can I be mad at anything when I have one already perfect kid and I'm about to have another?"

"I know you're content with home life. With me and Lily and you'll be over the moon when this new baby arrives but it doesn't mean you can't be upset about work." She reminded him. "You can talk to me about it."

"I know that." he said to her. "And I will. But right now I woke up with my daughter snoring after we fell asleep watching a classic hockey game, my wife woke up and looks like snow white-"

"Shut up." She laughed.

"I'm pissed about the fight obviously. But not at anyone or anything other than Colton. I blame him." Punk said standing up and grabbing Larry's leash. "I blame Eric too."

"We do have to talk to Lily about violence." AJ said to him.

"What for?" Punk scoffed. "She didn't hit anyone."

"But she's seen a lot of this week and not just your fight but I hit Eric in the face." She said to him.

"So? She didn't see that." He shrugged.

"She knows it happened and that I did. Paul told me that yesterday when Eric called you a jerk she threatened to punch him in the nose." AJ told him fearfully and he laughed. "It's not funny. I don't want her to think violence is ok."

"She knows its not. But that is funny." Punk smirked. "I didn't think it was possible but I love her more for threatening to punch a grown man in the face for insulting me."

"Phil." She sighed.

"We'll talk to her." Punk promised kissing her one more time.

"Mommy! I can't sleep without you!" Lily yelled from the bedroom.

"Bring us back donuts." She said pulling away from his kiss.

"Ok." He said to her. "What kind?"

"All kinds." She said seriously and he smiled. "Just any kind you can get. We're hungry." She said rubbing her stomach.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Was going to end the story here with this fight but decided to drag it a bit longer since you all seem to be enjoying it and want to see more flashbacks.**


	18. Mothers Day

**Mothers Day**

* * *

Punk, AJ, Lily and Larry made it back home Saturday night. Everyone was exhausted. But it was Sunday morning and besides it being Sunday morning it was mothers day. Punk woke up long before AJ who was snoring directly in his face, hot breath hitting right into his nose and he carefully rolled out of bed. He was pretty sure AJ had forgotten all about mothers day, but him and Lily had been planning for some time now. Punk crept out the bedroom door and saw Lily standing like a stone outside their door holding her gift to AJ and an anxious smile.

"Good morning Princess." he teased quietly closing the door behind him.

"Is she up?" Lily asked jumping up and down.

"No she is not." He said picking Lily up and she huffed.

"I've been waiting forever!" Lily complained.

"How long have you been up?" Punk laughed.

"A while. But I remember you told me mommy needs to sleep." Lily told him proudly.

"It's so early Lils." he sighed. "You should try to get some more sleep."

"I can't sleep until I give mommy her present." Lily told him as he sat her on the counter. "I made this forever ago!"

At school a few weeks ago Lily made a ceramic hand in school with the other students for Mothers days. She pained it her favorite color pink and wanted to give it to AJ quickly but Punk convinced her to wait for mothers day. Patience wasn't really one of Lily's strong suits.

"Yes and you've done a great job keeping it a secret." Punk commended. "But she's still sleeping so we'll make her breakfast."

"What are we making?" Lily asked.

"What's your mom's favorite breakfast?" Punk asked her.

"Donuts." Lily said to him and he laughed.

"After that." Punk smirked grabbing things out of the refrigerator.

"More donuts." Lily said sternly.

"Pancakes." Punk said to her.

"Oh yea!" Lily smiled. "Can you make funny shapes?"

"I think I always make funny shape ones. I don't mean to." He admitted and there was a knock at the door.

"Can I get it daddy?" Lily asked excitedly.

"No you can not." Punk laughed grabbing off her the counter and putting her on the floor.

Lily raced to the door before Punk and put her hand on the door and looked back and waited for Punk who peered out first to see who it was.

"Now you can open it." Punk said and Lily opened the door.

"Wow! Are these for me?!" Lily cheered seeing the biggest bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

"No they are not." Punk laughed passing the delivery guy a few bucks. "Thanks for knocking."

"Have a good one, Punk." The delivery guy waved then headed down the stairs.

"I want flowers." Lily pouted.

"You want everything." He mocked as she followed her father into the kitchen and watched him place the flowers on the counter.

"Here." Punk said pulling a rose out of the arrangement and giving it to Lily.

"Thank you daddy." Lily smiled smelling the flower. "Will Louis get me flowers like you get mommy?"

"Not if Louis wants to live." Punk muttered under his breath moving around the kitchen.

"Why did you get mommy flowers?" Lily asked as she watched her father begin to cook.

"Because it's mothers day and mommy deserves flowers." He told her.

"But she's a mommy because I'm daughter so don't I get a present?" Lily asked curiously and Punk laughed loudly.

"You sure you don't want to be a lawyer when you grown up?" Punk teased.

"Ballerina." Lily insisted.

"Ok." He laughed moving around more and turning on the stove.

"Is mommy up yet?" Lily asked curiously.

"Probably not." He said to her and she let out a dramatic sigh. "We actually need to talk."

"Oh boy." Lily muttered.

"You're way too young for that." Punk smirked. "And be prepared you're going to be getting lectured for years and years by me."

"Ok." Lily said placing her hand on her face leaning and prepared for her dad to talk.

"It's about what happened the other day in Vegas." Punk said to her.

"When the mean man pushed me?" Lily asked.

"Before that." Punk said to her. "Did you say you'd hit someone in the nose?"

"Yes I did daddy." Lily told him honestly and he leaned over the counter to look her in the eye.

"You know why that was wrong, right?" Punk asked.

"No I do not." She said honestly. "He called you a jerk. You're not a jerk."

"I appreciate that." Punk smirked. "But you can't hit people or say you'll hit people."

"Why? You hit people." Lily pointed out. "So does mommy." She added.

"I hit people because it's my job." Punk reminded her. "And mommy hit that man because she thought something else and also she's a grown up."

"So when I'm a grown up I can hit people?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No- yes." He said confused. "You can't just hit people. But you of course can defend yourself."

"But I defended you." Lily pointed out.

"You can't say you're going to hit people." Punk told her bluntly.

"I'm confused." Lily sighed.

"I know it's confusing. But you're a kid right now and you shouldn't hit anybody ever unless they hit you first or unless it's Louis." He said seriously. "I fight so you don't have to."

"Ok daddy." Lily smiled.

"But thank you for defending me." He smirked.

"You're my daddy." Lily told him. "I love you. I'll punch that mans nose."

"Oh man." Punk said trying not to laugh. "You're making this very difficult by being so cute. If your mom asks, we discussed this and you understand hitting people is wrong."

"Ok." Lily shrugged.

* * *

After half an hour of cooking it was time to wake AJ up and Lily wanted to be the one to do it. She opened her parents bedroom door with her gift in hand and AJ set up hearing the commotion.

"Happy mother's day mommy!" Lily cheered jumping on the bed.

"Thank you." AJ smiled hugging her. "I forgot."

"I know you did but I didn't." Lily told her proudly and gave her the gift bag. "I made you a present."

"You did?" AJ asked with a smile opening the bag. "Oh my." AJ said holding the ceramic hand that had her name and year on it. "This is my favorite present ever."

"It's my hand!" Lily squealed putting her hand on it to prove it to her mother. "And it's my favorite color."

"I love it so much." AJ said kissing her. "I'm going to hang this up in my office."

"And I painted you a card." Lily said looking in the bag then pouted. "Where is the card?" she asked shaking the bag and holding it upside down now, hoping it would fall out.

"Thanks for the help Lils." Punk muttered trying to carry the food tray in with the flowers in a vase he wedged between his arm and side.

"Daddy my card for mommy is gone." Lily said jumping off the bed.

"It's probably in your room." Punk said and she ran across the hall.

"Is this all for me?" AJ grinned.

"Yes." He said putting the flowers down next to her on the side table. "And breakfast in bed."

"I love this day." She grinned and he leaned over and kissed her.

"You get to spend the whole day in bed today." Punk told her.

"That sounds tempting but I have to do the laundry so Lily has clean clothes for schools, get her ready for school tomorrow, check in on the shop, wash my hair, confirm my doctors appointment-"

"I started the laundry, I already got Lily's school shit all together, Paul is checking in on the shop and I will confirm your doctors appointment and gladly wash your hair for you." Punk said to her.

"I really do love this day." She said looking at the food. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Lily and I ate downstairs already." He told her. "And I got you a real gift." he said walking over to his dresser.

"The flowers and breakfast are real enough gift." She said to him and he passed her a card. "ButI won't turn down a present." she said anxiously taking the card from him and opening it. "A spa day?"

"Yup. Just for you, any day you want. Just call a few days before you want to go." He said to her.

"This sounds amazing." She said looking over the brochure.

"I did good, right?" Punk asked nervously. "Better than your first mothers day?"

"Oh god." AJ groaned. "You didn't remember my first mothers day."

"So this was better by a long shot?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes it was better than the first year where I stayed up with Lily all night and morning and you went to the gym to train and didn't even get me a flower or card from her." AJ remarked.

"I did get you a card and a flower." He defended.

"At eleven that night when Paul asked you what you got me. You ran to Walgreens and picked up a plastic rose and a mothers birthday card." AJ remembered.

"They were sold out of mothers day." He argued.

"I still have the card and fake flower." She smiled. "Although it was last minute it showed how much you cared."

"And I do care and I greatly appreciate you making me a father and raising our daughter to be as awesome as you are." he said to her. "And you'll do the same with this one." He said placing his hands on her belly.

"No Larry!" Lily yelled racing past their room chasing Larry.

"Oh boy." AJ laughed and watched as Larry ran back passed the other way and Lily was still chasing him.

"Maybe they'll tire each other out." Punk suggested and AJ laughed.

"Go help her." AJ laughed pushing Punk off the bed.

Punk stepped outside the bedroom just as Larry ran past again but he caught Lily as she tried to chase him.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked his very angry daughter.

"Larry took my card and is eating it!" Lily yelled.

"Larry!" Punk whistled and the dog ignored him as he munched on the paper in the corner.

"He doesn't listen to you daddy!" Lily argued.

"Yea, neither do you." Punk mocked putting her down. "Annoying, isn't it?"

"I have to make a new card now." Lily sighed sadly. "I need my paint." She told Punk.

"Ok I'll be in there in a second and help you set up." Punk said and watched as Lily began to walk in her room but when Larry came towards her she scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I guess I'll go set up her paint." Punk to AJ who was eating her breakfast.

"Make sure she wearing her paint smock or it's going to get all over her." AJ warned him and he nodded. "And make sure you cover her little table too."

"I do this all of the time." Punk mocked. "I am her father."

"You've never once set up her paint." AJ pointed out. "It tends to get messy."

"She's a gifted kid, how messy could she get?" Punk mocked. "And it's just one card."

* * *

An hour later Lily was still painting her card, AJ was still laying in bed watching TV and Punk was doing all of AJ's usual daily chores which he found to be exhausting. But he was getting it all done. The laundry was now in the dryer, Larry was walked and fed, Lily and AJ were fed and he had just had groceries delivered and he was just finishing putting that away.

"This is easy." Punk said to himself.

"Daddy." He heard the angelic voice of his daughter behind him.

Lily was now six so he was fully aware that the tone of her voice meant something. When it was casual, he knew she was annoyed about something. When it was loud he knew she had a long story to tell about something that had annoyed her. When it was super sweet, just he heard now it meant something bad. It meant she knew she did something she wasn't supposed to so she was trying to be sweet and cute to soften blow. He was almost afraid to turn around but he slowly did and he shouldn't have been surprised by what he saw. She was far too quiet up in her room and the card was taking way too long to make.

"Oh my god." Punk said more to himself upon seeing both his daughter and dog standing in the kitchen covered in paint.

"Larry did it!" She argued pointing at Larry who was covered in blue paint as well.

"How much paint do you even have?" He asked grabbing paper towels and trying to clean off her face. Even though the paint was all in her hair, her hands, her clothes, her pants.

"I have a lot of paint daddy. Uncle Paul got me this big paint kit." Lily told him and he glared at her.

"Larry has paint on his paws too." Lily said to him and Punk looked back into the living room and sure enough there were blue painted dog prints in the living room and he was sure it was also on the stairs, hallway and in Lily's room.

"It's all dry!" Punk groaned. "Why did you do this?"

"I didn't, Larry did it." Lily told told him. "I'm really sorry daddy." She said sticking her bottom lip out at him.

"Yea, yea." Punk said grabbing her hand and Larry began to follow. "No, not you." He said picking up the dog so his blue paw prints wouldn't get anywhere but sure enough Punk was now covered in the blue paint since it was on Larry's fur.

"Daddy you made a mess!" Lily gasped. "Mommy is going to be so mad." she warned.

"At you! You and Larry did this!" Punk argued back.

"No! You left me with the paint." Lily told him. "Now it's everywhere!"

"I am going to get blamed for this." Punk had to agree. He didn't want AJ to see the mess Lily and Larry had made but he had a plan. "Ok." Punk said picking up Lily sideways with his other arm while he led Larry in the other and opened the laundry room door.

"Cool!" Lily cheered. "You're going to put us in the washing machine!" She cheered happily.

"No I'm not." Punk said then looked at the washing machine but shook his head. He grabbed her bathing suit out of the dryer and passed it to her.

"Put that on and put your paint clothes in the machine." He said to her and she nodded. "I have to clean the stairs real quick.

"What are we doing?" Lily asked.

"I have a great idea." Punk assured her and he rushed out of the laundry room.

* * *

AJ had felt it was far too quiet. She had even drifted off back to sleep but when she woke up and didn't hear her daughter running around or Punk and Larry chasing after her curiosity got the best of her. She got out of bed and wandered across the hall but before she opened Lily's door she noticed the door that lead to the roof was open and that's where everyone must have been. She pushed the door open fully and climbed the stairs to the roof and that's where she heard everyone.

"This is fun!" she heard Lily cheer.

"Just stay like that and hold onto Larry." Punk instructed and AJ rounded the corner and saw Lily and Larry covered in paint. Lily was wearing her bathing suit and had plastic wrap around her cast as Punk literally hosed them both down in what she assumed was an attempt to clean them off.

"Phil!" AJ gasped.

"I've got it all under control." Punk informed her smugly as he hosed down Larry and Lily. Lily was having the time of her life, Larry on the other hand hated getting wet.

"You can't clean them off like that." She laughed grabbing the hose.

"Why not? It's water." He pointed out.

"Mommy, daddy made a big mess with the paint." Lily told her.

"No lying Lily." AJ warned grabbing a towel Punk had left out and wrapped it around Lily.

"You're right." Lily agreed. "Mommy, Larry made a BIG mess with my paint." she tattled and Larry barked. "You did!" She yelled pointing at him.

"If you give me five minutes I'll have them both cleaned off." Punk said to her.

"She has to wash her hair." She laughed. "And so does Larry so while I give Lily a bath you can give Larry one."

"I'll give everyone bath's." Punk said to her. "It's mothers day."

"Yes it is and I'm being a mother." She smirked. "I was bored anyway."

"Your card should be dry mommy!" Lily told her.

"I can't wait for it!" AJ grinned.

"I hope it's a work of art after the mess you made." he said to Lily.

"I told you it was Larry." Lily said stomping her foot. "He knocked over my paint then jumped on me! He wanted to eat your card again." she told AJ sadly.

"It's only because he likes your art so much." AJ told her and Lily smiled.

"Really?" Lily asked and AJ nodded. "Daddy was going to put us in the washing machine mommy." she told AJ who turned and looked at Punk horrified.

"I was not! She wanted to go in there!" Punk argued childishly.

"Knock it off you two." AJ teasingly scolded the father and daughter.

"Why can't I go in the washing machine?" Lily asked as she held onto AJ's hand and looked up at her as they walked to the door.

"Twenty grand for a gifted school and she wants to go in a washing machine." Punk muttered and looked at Larry. "You started all of this."

* * *

After giving Lily a bath, cleaning up her room and the laundry room where they had gotten more paint she was ready for another nap.

"Larry is all cleaned and dried." Punk told her proudly.

"Good." AJ said to him. "Look at this card." She said showing Punk the painted card that caused all of this trouble. "She included the baby."

"She is excited." Punk smiled looking at the picture she painted. Stick figures of AJ, himself, Larry, herself and a little dot which was the baby.

"So, what's for lunch?" She asked with a smile.

"Hungry?" He laughed.

"I am." She nodded.

"Well, it's after one now so if you want some snacks. Because in a few hours I was taking you and Lily out to dinner." He told her.

"Yea?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yea. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good day with my cooking." He said to her.

"How is your hand?" She asked looking at his hand.

"How is your hand?" he asked challenging her concerns with his own.

"It feels a lot better." She told him.

"And I spoke to Lily about punching people in the nose." He told her and she laughed.

"Thank you." She said relieved. "Did you hear from Paul or-"

"Hey, it's your day." Punk reminded her. "No work talk. Any work talk at all." he ordered. "And I'm going to take Lily to school in the morning and I want you to sleep in. I feel like Vegas was far more exhausting for you and I know you're having trouble sleeping."

"I don't have trouble falling asleep." She said to him. "I keep having nightmares."

"About what?" He asked.

"It's stupid." She shrugged, brushing it off.

"So tell me." He said to her simply.

"I keep having nightmares of Lily being taken." AJ told him and he frowned. "It's just because of her getting lost last week-"

"It was scary." He agreed.

"First I thought she was in the pool. I thought she drowned and when she wasn't there I thought someone kidnapped her." she told him. "I just can't get that feeling out of my body."

"It's alright." He assured her.

"It's not. Because now we're having a second one and I clearly can't keep my eyes on just one." She said to Punk.

"Lily will be a bit older by the time the baby gets here." Punk reminded her. "Also, you're supermom." He shrugged as if it was nothing. "We'll both figure it out."

"I don't feel like supermom." she admitted and he frowned. "I don't even feel like a good wife."

"Are you nuts?" he asked stunned. "What would make you think that?"

"I just felt like things went wrong this past week and I let it all get away from me. My daughter is in a cast, my husband lost out on his fight that he had been working so hard for-"

"We have to talk about this again?" Punk asked amazed. "I'm going to fight again. And Lily falling and breaking her arm is common. Lots of kids break bones."

"I wasn't watching her close enough." AJ insisted. "I wasn't watching her by the pool. How am I going to be a mom of two when I keep letting the first one down?"

"You can never let us down." he said to her. "Kids are unpredictable and I hate to break it to you but Lily isn't a baby anymore. You can't watch her 24/7, you can't tell her what to to- believe me I know because I tell her what to do all of the time and she ignores it." He teased causing her to crack a smile. "It's been a shitty week I'll give you that. Except for this." He said reaching over to the bed stand and passing her the sonogram. "The highlight of the week- the year as a matter of fact. We're having a baby again and this one is going to grow up and paint our walls and dog and jump off of beds and not listen and sneak around just like Lily does." He smirked. "But at the end of the day she's going to be ok. We all are."

"It's just been a long week and I'm a little emotional." She admitted as a tear fell from her eye but she was smiling.

"I know." Punk said kissing over her where the tear escaped. "It's been a rough week for sure. When the fight actually happens I think you and Lily should stay here." He told her.

"No chance." She told him. "We want to be there with you. I mean, I'll be a little bigger obviously so I may need to put Lily on a leash or something but we'll be there." She teased.

"Maybe it won't be Vegas." He said to her.

"Somewhere a little more kid friendly would be nice." She had to admit.

"There's a Chicago show coming up." He said thinking about it.

"Don't get my hopes it." She warned.

"I won't." He said to her. "So are you up for a big dinner?"

"Of course I am." She almost laughed. "Where are we going?"

"Only the most fancy, romantic place I could find that will be ok with us bringing our mischievous daughter." Punk teased standing up and the bedroom door burst open.

"Hot dogs!" Lily cheered running inside. "Daddy is taking us to the hot dog place!"

"Maybe it's not super romantic." Punk shrugged.

"It's perfect." AJ said happily as Lily jumped onto the bed with AJ.

"But that's dinner and it's still early." Punk told them.

"How about we go eat hot dogs then when we're hungry later you can take us for ice cream." Lily suggested.

"It's mothers day not Lily's day." Punk mocked.

"I like that idea." AJ agreed wrapping her arms around Lily who sat on her lap.

"Mommy is the boss." Lily reminded Punk.

"Yes, I'm fully aware, thank you." He said kissing Lily's head.

"Are you having a happy mothers day?" Lily asked her mom.

"I am." AJ told her kissing her cheek. "And I loved my present and card."

"Larry ate your first one." Lily again told AJ who nodded.

"He must have loved it." AJ teased. "Excited to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Yes I am." Lily told her. "I miss my friends and Louis." She told AJ and Punk groaned.

"You can just say friends you don't have to add his name." Punk said to her.

"But he's special. He's my special friend." Lily told him and he eyed her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Punk demanded and AJ laughed as did Lily. "No, what does that mean? Why is he special?"

"Because we trade our lunches." Lily told him and Punk was relieved.

"But you're excited to go back to school to learn and stuff too, right?" Punk asked and Lily nodded anxiously. "Good girl." He smirked.


	19. Baby Doll

**Baby Doll**

* * *

Punk walked in the house after an hour commute. Half an hour to Lily's school and half an hour back. He was already annoyed and it was only his first day without training or working. He did enjoy the ride to the school where Lily recited the alphabet about a hundred times then sang along to Metallica.

"She get to school ok?" AJ asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yea. I dropped her off on the side of the road fifteen minutes in though. I'm sure she'll find her way." He teased.

"Dean came by and called. He wants to see you." she told him. "You should go. And I'll pick Lily up."

"I need a hot shower first." He said removing his shirt and walking into the bathroom.

Punk let the hot water run over his face and made sure it hit his still cut and bruised fist. Looking at it just reminded him how much he was looking forward for these 90 days to pass to get his hands on Colton again.

"Hope you don't mind." He heard behind him and didn't even realize AJ entered the shower.

"Never." He grinned and she pressed her body against his and kissed him.

The time for talking was over. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss and just enjoyed the moment knowing they wouldn't be interrupted. AJ moved her lips off of him and pushed into the shower wall. She was nipped at the colorful skin over his chest until she reached his middle. She licked and nibbled her way down until she was on her knees.

This was truly one of his favorite things. Him and AJ didn't always have a lot of private time with Lily, then when she was at school they'd be at work so this was a rare occurrence that they both had some alone together. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and rolled his eyes in ecstasy. AJ knew his body better then he knew his own body. He was running his hands through her hair and guiding her movements of her mouth.

Punk rested his head against the wall and just let her keep going. He knew this was selfish of him but he'd make it up to her. He was flexing into her mouth now as the pace increased. AJ's hands roamed his backside, gripping and encouraging him deeper and faster. He felt right on the edge and moved and moved until he finally released deep down her throat. His muscles relaxed right after and he caught hit breath as AJ 'cleaned' him up.

She stood back up and as much as he hated it right after that, she kissed him and he deepened it. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he lifted her with ease to let her wrap her legs around his waist. He'd need a little time before getting worked up again but she was doing a good job warming him up. Her body was wet and rubbing against him as she kissed him so hungrily he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up. The water was still hitting them as her hand moved between their bodies and she began to stroke him. She needed her own release and he was going to give it to her.

After a few more minutes of foreplay Punk was ready and slipped into her body and began to roughly push up into her body but made sure he held her tight and guarded her body from damage. They never stopped kissing, he could kiss her for years without ever coming up for air. The shower was steaming over and they were really just getting started...

* * *

An hour and a half later AJ walked out of the bathroom and saw Punk sitting on the bed putting his sneakers on.

"We can start every morning out like that." Punk reminded her still grinning.

"Yea? I think our six year old would be a halt to that." she teased sitting up on her knees on the bed and kissing his cheek.

"By start morning I mean after I take her to school of course." He said to her happily. "Don't forget your doctors appointment is tomorrow."

"I remember." She said to him. "You coming?"

"I didn't miss one when you were having Lily and I'm not going to miss one now." Punk assured her.

"We're going to have to start telling people." She warned him getting off the bed and walking over to her closet.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Why?" She asked with a laugh walking out of the closer in only her bra and underwear. Her belly was very visible and growing when she wasn't hiding it behind a baggy shirt.

"The most beautiful sight." He said walking over to her and kissing the corner of her mouth.

Punk then kissed down her neck and over her breasts until he reached her belly and kissed it sweetly then he fell to his knees and buried his face in-between her thighs.

"Phil." She warned. "I just showered."

"I don't care." He remarked pushing her panties to the side...

* * *

Punk walked into the gym practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Asshole." Dean remarked shaking Punk's hand. "AJ said you'd be here hours ago."

"I know but I took a shower then I had to take another one." He said with a grin.

"You two are still dogs." Dean teased.

"It's the first alone we've had in a week." Punk said to him.

"Speaking of, what the fuck happened?" Dean asked.

"You picked one hell of a week to go on vacation." Punk remarked.

"My brothers wedding." Dean defended. "Did you get into a fight with Colton the day before the fight?"

"I did." Punk confirmed.

"Why? You couldn't keep your fucking cool?" Dean asked annoyed. "You have to get your anger in check!"

"Fuck him." Punk spat. "He pushed Lily."

"What do you mean he pushed her?" Dean asked mockingly.

"He physically put his hand on her and pushed her onto the floor. Her arm is broke-" Punk began.

"That fucker broke her arm?" Dean asked growing angry.

"No her arm was already broke." Punk said to him. "But he hurt it."

"How did she break her arm?" Dean asked.

"She fell off the bed." Punk told him. "Three trips to the ER last week." he said holding up three fingers.

"Why was Lily in the ER so much?" Dean asked alarmed.

"AJ was there too. I thought she broke her hand when she hit Bischoff." Punk said to him.

"What?" Dean asked trying to absorb this.

"She thought he took Lily when she was missing." Punk told him and Dean was now fully confused.

"Someone took her?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story. Last week was total shit." Punk said to him. "Well not completely."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked and Punk opened his phone and showed him the sonogram picture. "You're having another kid?" he grinned and Punk nodded.

"She's twelve weeks this week so it's safe to tell people." He told him.

"Congrats man." Dean said giving him a hug. "What a wild fucking week."

"I know." Punk said to him. "Next fight has to be closer to home. Or somewhere where we can at least bring AJ's dad for extra eyes on Lily. She's fucking trouble."

"Of course she is, she's your kid." Dean laughed.

"She's adorable trouble though so I can't even yell at her." Punk told him almost desperately.

"Wait until she's a teen. And fucking wait if this next one is a little girl." Dean warned him.

"It is. I know it's a little girl and I know she's going to look just like Lily who looks just like AJ and the three of them are going to drive me absolutely insane." Punk said to him.

"You're going to need to even it up." Dean said to him.

"Boy is next." Punk told him.

"Or your third will also be a girl." Dean said to him and Punk's face dropped. "Then you'll have three beautiful little mischievous girls."

"Crap." He muttered. "If only AJ wasn't so god damn good looking herself."

"Downfall of having kids with a hot woman. You get cute kids." Dean shrugged. "How are you doing?"

"So much shit went on last week that I don't think it's even really hit me yet that I got suspended." Punk said to him.

"Sounds like you had your reasons." Dean shrugged.

"Oh I fucking did. I'm just going to train twice as hard and wreck Colton then once my hand is raised I'm going to beat the living shit out of Eric." Punk told him.  
"He fucked with my family."

"I'll be there for it." Dean assured him.

"Good I'll need you to make sure Lily and AJ don't break Eric's nose again, or threaten to." Punk said to him.

"AJ broke his nose?" Dean asked with a laugh. "She's fucking awesome."

"She really is. She's a saint. I have to do something to make up for this week for her." Punk said to him. "It was just really rough."

"Sounds it." Dean said to him. "Didn't you give her the spa day thing?"

"I did." Punk nodded.

"Her and Celeste are big fans of the backstreet boys." Dean told him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him.

"How do you know that?" Punk asked.

"I saw Celeste." Dean shrugged.

"Where?" Punk questioned.

"My brothers wedding." Dean said simply.

"What was she doing there?" Punk asked.

"What's with the third degree?" Dean laughed nervously.

"You're sleeping with Celeste?" Punk asked amused.

"Maybe." Dean shrugged. "Anyway, Celeste mentioned they're doing some show in Vegas-"

"I'm not going back to Vegas." Punk said to him. "I don't ever want to go back to Vegas, bad shit happens to me there."

"Not you. Send Celeste and AJ." Dean suggested. "Get them a nice room, fly them out and get them tickets."

"Without me and Lily?" Punk asked disappointed.

"Yea give her a fucking break." Dean said to him. "It's not easy to run a store, chase after a six year old and entertain your mood swings. Unless you cant' handle watching your own kid for two days."

"She's my kid, of course I can." Punk mocked.

"Remember when you watched her once and she shaved Larry's fur." Dean laughed.

"She's six now." Punk defended. "It's easy. And she's in school. Why do you think sending AJ away is the answer? Why would she want to go?"

"Oh I don't know." Dean mocked. "It's a lot. You get to go away and do events and stuff and she's always home or back in the hotel with Lily."

"She'll never agree to go." Punk said to him.

"I bet she will." Dean said to him.

"So seriously, how long have you been banging Celeste?" Punk asked.

"I've got to go set up." Dean said walking away.

"No way!" Punk laughed following behind him.

* * *

Later that day Lily went racing into the gym and Punk was waiting for her.

"Daddy!" Lily cheered.

"There's my girl." Punk grinned picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You have fun at school?"

"Yes! All of my friends signed my cast." She said showing him the cast around her arm.

"I want to sign it." Dean said grabbing a marker.

"Of course Uncle Dean!" Lily said holding her arm out.

"Why does this one have a heart?" Dean asked looking at it and Punk pushed him out of the way.

"Does that say 'Louis' in a heart?" Punk asked Lily and she shrugged.

"We played doctor." Lily told him and Punk nearly passed out. "He pretended to fix my arm for me! But then I said I wanted to be the doctor so I pinched him on his hand and put a band aid on it."

"Jesus." Punk groaned. "I need to get you away from this fucking kid."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Hey!" Tommy greeted.

"Uncle Tommy!" Lily waved and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Heard you a hell of a week." Tommy said to her as AJ walked in and walked right over to Punk while Lily chatted with Tommy and Dean.

"Did you know Dean and Celeste were dating?" Punk asked her.

"Of course I did." AJ said to him. "You didn't?"

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" Punk asked back.

"It's been a while. Maybe you're so wrapped up in yourself you didn't notice?" She teased.

"Probably." He admitted. "Anyway it came up because he suggested to make up for the week that I send you and Celeste to Vegas for some boy band concert-"

"Oh my god!" She cheered. "You're sending us to Vegas to see the backstreet boys?!" She asked excitedly. "THAT is the best mothers day gift I could ever ask for." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "A whole night off!" she cheered. "Only one night though because I don't want to be away from you and Lily longer than that."

"Yea." Punk smiled nervously. "You'd really go?"

"Yes! You always say what a nice break it is when you go off to a fight or an event. I've never been off mom duty before and since you're not training right now you can watch Lily." She said happily. "You're the best." She said kissing him.

"Yea just one night is fine." Punk agreed with a forced smile.

"And you could have Dean over so he doesn't get lonely without Celeste. Besides, you'll probably need the help with Lily." She said to him. "I have to call Celeste!"

"Great." Punk said to her.

"Told you she'd love it." Dean said standing behind Punk. "What are you upset about? You can't spend a day alone with your own kid?"

"Of course I can. I just don't like her being out of state without me." He said referring to AJ.

"She'll be fine, she's an adult the last time I checked." Dean mocked.

"Daddy!" Lily announced. "Will you go chaperon my school trip to the aquarium?" she asked sweetly holding out a permission slip.

"Oh man." He groaned.

"Please?" she asked.

"Let me think about it." Punk said to her.

"Ok. If you don't go I'll just stay with Louis and his dad." Lily told him and Punk narrowed his eyes at her.

"Louis's dad is going on a field trip?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Yes. He wants to spend more time with Louis and I told Louis that my daddy would want to spend time with me too, guess I was wrong." She said putting on a sad face and Punk snatched the paper from her and signed it.

"I'll be there." Punk said to her. "And you never, ever go off with Louis when his dad is around." he instructed Lily who just took her permission slip and shrugged.

"You with thirty little kids." Dean laughed. "That kid plays you. She's awesome."

"They both play me." Punk groaned looking back at AJ who was on the phone and she shot him a wink. "I wouldn't have it any other way though."

"It's so weird." Dean said amused. "I was remembering the first time you met AJ. Actually me and Celeste were talking about it. She was such a quiet mousy little thing and you were just always into her."

"I thought she was so beautiful. I still do." he grinned remembering.

* * *

 _Punk was jogging around the block a few times. It's what he did when he still had energy to burn after a workout. It wasn't the best neighborhood in the world but he itched for a fight. He slowed up when he saw a pretty brunette locking up the pet store. Usually there was an old man in the aging pet store next door, she was new to him. He bent over and tied his shoe laces and kept his eyes on her for a minute. He saw as a man approached and couldn't hear what was being said with his headphones on. He stood up and jogged across the street and stopped outside the gym doors and removed his headphones._

" _I told you we're closed." he heard the woman argue. She pushed her glasses up further and tightened the jacket around her._

" _And I told you I just need one fucking bag of dog food." the man insisted. "Just let me in."_

 _"I can't let you in." AJ told him. "Everything is closed and off for the day."_

 _"I was looking for you-" Dean said walking outside and Punk held his hand up to silence him._

" _The supermarket has dog food and they're still open." AJ told him._

" _That's across town. I live right there." He said pointing to the house on the corner. "Listen, lady-"_

 _"The lady said she was closed now." Punk said walking over. "She told you to go across town so I suggest you go there and stop giving her a hard time."_

 _The man wasn't even half the size of Punk and immediately stepped away._

" _You're right." The man said nervously._

" _Apologize to her." Punk ordered._

" _I apologize." he said to AJ then rushed off._

" _You didn't have to do that. I had it under control." AJ said looking up at him but she was taken back by how handsome he was and turned away to check the door again._

" _People around here can be rough." Punk shrugged. "You're new?"_

" _Yea I started today." She told him looking back at him. "Thanks for stepping in but again I had it under control."_

 _"I'm sure you did." He smiled. "I'm Punk." He said extending his hand._

" _AJ." She said shaking his hand._

" _I work next door at the gym." He told her._

" _You're a personal trainer?" She asked and he laughed._

" _That's a fighting gym." He smirked. "I'm a fighter."_

" _Oh." She said taken aback._

" _So if anyone gives you a hard time you can just come on over." He said then looked back and pointed at Dean. "Dean over there owns the gym." He said and Dean waved and she shyly waved back._

" _I really should get going." She said to him._

" _Um, do you take dogs in there?" Punk asked walking up to her as she walked down the street._

" _No they sell small animals and supplies, why? You want to get rid of your dog?" She asked horrified and mentally judging him._

" _No! I love dogs. There's one I always pass and I don't think he's in a good home." He said to her._

 _"You should take him." AJ suggested._

 _"My place is too small for a dog." He said to her._

" _I don't believe in that." AJ said to him. "A dog would be better off in a smaller place than a shitty place."_

" _I wouldn't know what to even get him or what a dog needs." Punk said to her and she laughed._

" _It's pretty easy. I'll tell you what, you get a dog and I'll help you pick out everything you need." She offered and his eyes lit up._

" _Ok. I might just take you up on that." He said with a grin. "I'll see you around."_

 _"I guess." She smiled then walked away._

" _Dude." Dean said coming up behind him._

" _She's cute." Punk said to him._

 _"Really?" Dean asked with a laugh. "Doesn't seem your type."_

" _I don't have a type, at least I didn't think I did." he noted as he kept his eyes on AJ as she walked away._

* * *

"I'm so excited about this trip!" AJ said running over to him. "So is Celeste. Do you need help booking anything?"

"Nope." He said to her. "I've got it under control. You just enjoy it and have a good time."

"Mommy! Daddy is going on my trip with me!" She cheered and AJ looked at Punk stunned.

"There's going to be other kids there." AJ warned him.

"Yea but most important, my favorite kid is going to be there." He said picking up Lily and putting her on the counter.

"I'm your favorite?!" Lily asked happily.

"Of course you are." He smirked.

"I'm getting a trip away and you're taking over school duty?" AJ asked impressed.

"Yup. Super Dad is here." he told them and Lily laughed.

"I knew you were a superhero." Lily said to him.

* * *

The next day Punk and AJ were in the doctors office seeing AJ's regular doctor.

"Why do you look so nervous?" AJ asked looking over to him as she prepped for her sonogram.

"I'm not." He defended. "Maybe a little." he added quickly. "This stuff always makes me nervous."

"Nothing to be nervous about, dad." the older female doctor teased. "There's your baby. Right on mark for twelve weeks."

"Yea?" AJ asked and she nodded.

"Yes. You'll have to go in for some blood work but everything seems to be going very well." The doctor said to her. "November 9th." she told them.

"November 9th?" Punk asked.

"Due date." The doctor smirked.

"Excellent." AJ smiled sitting up.

"Does Lily know?" The friendly doctor asked.

"Yes she does and that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." AJ began. "She seems really excited-"

"-but she's also ridiculously spoiled." Punk added seriously and AJ slapped his arm. "She is!" he argued. "And it's my fault, I know it, I own it."

"Well, Lily is a very bright girl so what I suggest is getting her a baby doll." The doctor told them.

"Your suggestion on what to do for our already spoiled child is more gifts?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"She has tons of baby dolls." AJ told the doctor, ignoring Punk.

"Give her a new one and tell her it's practice for her new brother or sister. She can learn to nurture the baby." The doctor told them.

"She's a nurturer." Punk told the doctor almost smugly. "I mean, she nurtures the hell out of our dog Larry. She puts him in dresses and shit all of the time."

"I think the doll is a good idea." AJ said to the doctor, again ignoring Punk.

"It will be difficult for her to adjust with your attention being split. She's been an only child for six years." The doctor warned. "I suggest every time you buy something for the baby you make sure you get something for Lily."

"So we're seriously just going to spoil her more?" Punk asked confused.

"She's not spoiled." AJ said to Punk who rolled his eyes.

"She's my entire life, I love her to death- doesn't mean she isn't spoiled." Punk said to AJ honestly.

"Do the doll. I think it will be good for her and really excite her even more." The doctor told them.

"When can we find out the gender?" Punk asked.

"Anxious for a boy?" The doctor teased.

"Yes but I know this is a girl." Punk told her knowingly and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Your next check up in four weeks should tell us." The doctor told him. "As long as the baby is cooperative."

"I'm sure she won't be." Punk mumbled and AJ laughed.

"Stop." She giggled pulling her shirt down.

* * *

Lily walked in the door from school with Punk following behind holding her Disney Princess book bag.

"How was school?" AJ asked as Lily ran to her.

"It was good! I got to do science experiments." Lily told her.

"That sounds fun." AJ grinned. "Daddy and I got you a present."

"Really?" Lily asked happily.

"Yes." AJ said and motioned for Punk to pull the gift out of the closet.

"What is it?" Lily asked with wide eyes as Punk passed her the bag and she pulled out the baby doll. "Wow!"

"Be careful with it." Punk warned. "She cost me almost two hundred dollars."

"Here, sit next to me." AJ said taking the doll for her. "This doll isn't like your other dolls. This is like a real life doll."

"Just like how your baby brother or sister will be." Punk told Lily.

"Really?" She asked as AJ placed the dolls in her arms.

"She breathes and coos and listen to her chest." AJ encouraged and Lily lowered her face and placed her ear there.

"Wow!" She squealed. "Her heart is beating!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" AJ asked hopefully.

"Very cool! Thank you." Lily smiled at her parents. "What's her name?"

"You can name her." AJ said to her.

"Anything you want." Punk said and Lily thought about it.

"I'm going to name her Princess." Lily told them.

"Original." Punk teased. "You have told and take care of that baby the same as you would your new brother or sister."

"I can do that." Lily told him proudly.

"Are you still excited about the baby?" AJ asked and Lily nodded.

"Yes I am." Lily told them. "And I am going to take really good care of Princess too."

"Good girl." AJ said kissing the top of her head.

"I have to show Princess her new room." Lily told them getting off the couch with the doll and then running up the stairs.

"See?" AJ grinned at Punk. "She won't be jealous."

"Right." Punk scoffed sitting next to her and turning on the TV. "That doll does all cute things like breathe and coo but once the real baby gets home and she's screaming and crying it will be a different story."

"You don't have enough faith in her." AJ said to him.

"Of course I do. She's my daughter, she'll adapt and adjust I just don't think we should expect her to do that now." Punk said to her.

"I don't know." AJ remarked smugly.

At that moment Larry ran by with the doll they had just given Lily in his mouth.

"Yea. She's really adjusted." Punk mocked.

"Lily!" AJ yelled and Lily appeared at the top of the stairs. "Why does Larry have Princess?"

"He wanted her more than I did." Lily shrugged then walked back up the stairs.

"No you don't." Punk trying to pry the doll out of Larry's mouth. "It's like you're literally eating my two hundred dollars."

"Phil what are we going to do?" AJ asked him.

"Tell her she has to keep this fucking doll and not let Larry eat it." Punk said still trying to get the doll back.


	20. Already Gone

**Already Gone**

* * *

"This room is amazing!" Celeste squealed looking at the view of the Vegas room Punk had booked for her and AJ.

"I know." AJ said putting on a smile and unpacking.

"What's wrong?" Celeste asked.

"It just feels weird." AJ admitted. "I've never left Lily for a night like this."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with Punk." Celeste said to her. "He's great with her."

"I know that. But she's not adjusting as well to the baby news as I had hoped." AJ admitted.

"She still hates the doll?" Celeste asked amused.

"Yes. First she gave it to Larry, then she buried it on the roof in one of the potted plants, then she put it in the dumpster out back." AJ told her.

"She just has a really good sense of humor." Celeste said to her.

"No. She's upset. I hate leaving her especially when she's upset. When she's upset she acts out and she manipulates Phil." AJ told her.

"Punk knows how she gets." Celeste reminded her. "He's got it under control besides, Dean is staying there with them tonight too."

"That just means Phil and Dean are going to watch a game and Lily is going to cause trouble." AJ told her. "I should call-"

"You called when we landed." Celeste said cutting her off.

"It's just she already feels replaced by this baby and now I'm gone in her time of need." AJ argued. "What kind of a mother am I?"

"A mother who needs a break." Celeste argued. "You're allowed to have a night to yourself. It's expected!"

"But-" AJ began.

"But nothing." Celeste said to her. "She's a little six year old, how much trouble could she actually cause?"

"She does have her trip tomorrow with Phil too." AJ noted. "That is good bonding."

"All kids hate the idea of a new baby." Celeste said to her. "She'll get over it, trust me."

* * *

Punk and Dean were in the kitchen attempted to cook a healthy dinner for themselves and Lily.

"I've never cooked a day in my life." Dean said looking at the recipe.

"Yea this seems complicated." Punk agreed. "But AJ likes healthy stuff for meals because her and Lily eat so much crap for snacks."

"AJ isn't here." Dean reminded him. "You're the boss."

"Lily is the boss when AJ isn't here then Larry then me." Punk mumbled trying to read the recipe over.

"What?" Dean chuckled.

"That's not the point. Maybe I can order something healthy." Punk suggested more to himself.

"I want pizza." Dean said to him and Punk glared at him.

"You're supposed to be helping." Punk reminded him.

"I am helping. I'll pay." Dean offered.

Just then the doorbell rang and Punk went to the door and saw Lily running to cut him off to it.

"Did the rules change?" Punk asked her curiously.

"I just know who it is." Lily said smiling up at him.

"Yea?" Punk asked with a laugh as he opened the door and his face dropped.

"Hi Louis." Lily smiled taking his hand and pulling him into the house.

"What-" Punk began.

"It was so nice of you to have him over for dinner tonight." Raina, Louis's mom smiled. "He's been talking about it non-stop! I'll pick him up at seven." She told Punk and before he could argue she was gone.

"What is going on?" Punk asked closing the door.

"Mommy said I could have Louis over to play and for dinner one night." Lily told him.

"Yea but mommy isn't here." Punk pointed out nervously.

"But you are." Lily smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Brooks." Louis smiled and Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Yea whatever." Punk said walking into the kitchen then turned around when he saw them going up the stairs. "No, no. You two can play in the living room where I can see you."

"I wanted to show Louis my Princess baby doll." Lily said to him.

"You can. You can go upstairs and get it while Louis waits for you where I can watch him." Punk remarked with a smile.

"Ok." Lily shrugged and ran up the stairs.

"She invited a friend over?" Dean asked.

"Yea. Unbelievable." Punk said annoyed. "Now I need to rethink what I'm making."

"Dude." Dean said slapping his arm and pointing behind the counter.

"Yea?" Punk asked Louis.

"This the list of things I'm allergic to." Louis said passing him an index card.

"You're allergic to tomatoes?" Punk asked eyeing him. "So no pizza?"

"No, sir." Louis responded.

"What do you at?" Punk asked looking at the long list.

"My Chef usually prepares Salmon for me on Thursday." Louis told him and Punk tried not to laugh in his face. "I can eat most green as well. I'll have a fresh green salad but it must be iceburg lettuce."

"Why is that?" Punk asked growing annoyed.

"Cheap lettuce give me a stomachache." Louis shrugged.

"Louis!" Lily yelled from the living room and he ran back into the living room to play.

"What a fucking dweeb." Dean mocked sipping a can of soda.

"What the fuck am I going to feed everyone now?" Punk asked. "I should ask AJ-"

"No don't do that." Dean said to him. "Then she'll think you can't handle this. You can handle this."

"Yea I can handle this." Punk said hyping himself up.

"Lily is a an angel and this kid is a dork, it will be easy." Dean said to him.

"She's no angel." Punk laughed. "She is tricky. You have to be the eyes in the back of my head."

"She's just playing with the doll." Dean said peeking over. "Isn't that the point of the doll?"

"She's been trying to kill the doll." Punk corrected.

"No way." Dean laughed.

"Yes way. Fucking $200 doll." Punk snorted.

"Just because she hates the doll doesn't mean she'll hate the new baby." Dean said to him.

"I don't know." Punk sighed. "AJ is worried."

"AJ always worries, that's what mom's do." Dean said waving it off.

"Yea." Punk said to him. "She deserved this mini trip."

"Fuck yea she did. Putting up with your moody ass and being super mom." Dean agreed.

"Which is why I'm going to fix this whole new baby/doll issue with Lily before she gets back." Punk remarked smugly.

"She just ripped the head off the doll." Dean told him casually and Punk looked towards the living room and his jaw dropped.

"Two hundred fucking dollars." He muttered. "Lily!" he yelled walking into the room.

"Louis did it!" Lily said pointing at Louis and passing him the doll head.

"Don't lie." Punk warned her.

"I did it." Louis said to him.

"Uncle Dean saw you." Punk said looking at Lily. "Good loyalty though." He said proudly to Louis.

"Daddy." Lily sighed dramatically and Punk took her by the hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"This doll cost a lot of money." Punk said holding just the body of it.

"That's not the point." Dean whispered kicking him.

"Right." Punk said shaking his head. "Lily, is this what you're going to do to the new baby?"

"What?" Lily asked horrified.

"I mean you're burying the doll, feeding it to Larry and now you ripped her head off. You were supposed to treat this baby doll like it was your new brother or sister." Punk said kneeling down.

"I know daddy, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Punk asked her. "We're having a new baby and you have to accept that."

"I do daddy. I promise." She said sadly.

"So what's wrong?" He asked her. "Why are you torturing this poor over priced doll."

"I can't say." Lily said shaking her head.

"Yes you can." Punk said sternly and she pouted. "I mean I guess if-" he began and Dean kicked him again. Punk was losing his resolve already and Dean was snapping him back to reality. "I am your father and you will tell me." he ordered and Lily wasn't impressed. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked Dean annoyed who stepped away and into the living room.

Punk stood up and made sure Dean wasn't in listening distance and kneeled back down and gave Lily a desperate look.

"Please tell daddy why you're so angry?" he practically begged. "I'll get rid of the doll, I'll tell your mom I lost it and cover for you, I'll even give you an extra cookie before bed."

Lily kept her mouth shut and folded her arms and turned her dead.

"I hate seeing you so angry Lils." Punk sighed picking her up and putting her on the counter. "It's making me so sad."

"It is?" She asked sadly and he nodded and gave her the saddest face he had to offer and cupped his face and kissed his nose. "Don't be sad daddy."

"Thank you Princess." he said giving her a smile. "But I'd feel a lot better if you would talk to me. You can talk to me about anything. I just want to help you."

"You'll think I'm stupid." Lily said to him and he frowned.

"I could never think you're stupid. You're not stupid." He said seriously. "Did somebody call you stupid?"

"No." She said to him. "I just know."

"Did something happen?" he asked growing very concerned. "Is that what's been going on? Someone bother you or is it that new school?" He asked and she shook her head. "Tell me." He encouraged. "I'm always going to be on your side kid, you know this. I'll never judge you."

"You won't laugh at me?" Lily asked.

"Never ever." He promised.

"The doll scares me." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"It makes noise and it doesn't stop. It scared me." Lily confided. "I hate that doll so much."

"Oh thank god." Punk said relieved. "I thought you hated the baby."

"I love the baby!" Lily told him strongly. "That's my sister! We're going to be best friends." She told him with a toothy smile. "That doll isn't a real baby, daddy." She told him as if he was stupid.

"Of course it's not." Punk said still relieved. "I knew you were too smart for that stupid over priced doll." and she just shrugged. "So you had your friend come over and he was going to take the fall for breaking the doll?" he asked and she nodded. "Do you have everyone wrapped around your little finger?"

"I don't know what that means." Lily said simply. "But Louis is my best friend."

"You're lucky to have a friend like that." He had to admit. "But next time just tell me it creeps you out. I would have returned it."

"I didn't want you to think I was a baby. I have to be a big girl and help with the new baby." Lily reminded him.

"I wouldn't think that." Punk said to her. "Just because there's going to be a new baby doesn't mean you have to grow up. Your mom and I are the grown ups." He reminded her. "We'll do the grown up stuff. You enjoy being a kid."

"I will." She promised and he put her on the floor.

"Wait!" he yelled and she ran back to him. "What can your friend eat for dinner?"

"He likes salmon." Lily told him. "Do I like salmon?"

"I don't know. It's fish. You don't usually like fish." He said to her. "What about a hot dog, can he eat a hot dog?"

"I don't think so." Lily said to him.

"What does he eat for lunch? You two trade lunch sometimes." He said to her.

"Roasted chicken." She told him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"We have just as much money as he has, you know that right?" He asked Lily defensively.

"Yes, you tell me all of the time." Lily assured him.

"Good girl." He smiled.

"When is mommy coming home?" Lily asked before leaving.

"Tomorrow night." Punk told her.

"I miss her." Lily sighed.

"It's ok, we're going to have fun. Me, you, Uncle Dean and even the Cortes kid. Plus tomorrow is the field trip! That's fun." Punk said reassuring he was just as fun as AJ.

"Yup." She smiled then ran into the living room.

* * *

After feeding the kids, getting Louis back home, getting Lily cleaned up and in bed, cleaning the mess from the dinner, walking Larry and and preparing the snacks for the kids trip tomorrow Punk was ready to call it a night- except it was only eight and the Cubs game hadn't even started yet. He escaped upstairs in to his room and called AJ because he just needed to hear her voice.

"Hi baby." AJ greeted.

"Hi." He said happily. "Having fun?"

"Yes. This place you got us reservations to for dinner is so good. The concert isn't for another hour though." she said to him. "How's Lily? Dinner ok?"

"She's already sleeping." Punk assured her. "Her and her friend tired each other out."

"Friend? She had a friend over for dinner?" AJ asked.

"Louis." Punk said to her and she laughed. "She bought him over so when she broke her doll he'd take the blame."

"She broke it?" AJ asked sadly.

"It's not what we thought." Punk said to her with a laugh. "We're fine. She's going to be a great big sister."

"What happened?" AJ asked.

"The doll scared her." Punk chuckled.

"What?" AJ asked amused.

"Yea it kept making noises and it freaked her out." Punk said to her. "She's a smart kid, I don't know why we doubted her."

"I feel better." AJ said relieved. "How did you get her to talk?"

"We have an honest relationship." He said simply but AJ was silent. "I begged, faked almost cried and bribed her with cookies."

"Whatever works." AJ laughed. "So she really is ok about the baby?"

"She is so stop stressing it. She's not going to feed the baby to Larry or rip it's head off." He assured her.

"Good." she said to him. "I really miss you guys."

"It's been a few hours." He said to her. "But I really miss you too. It's been one night and I'm exhausted."

"Well I didn't realize a play date would be included." AJ teased. "That was nice of you to host Louis."

"I didn't have much of a choice." He mocked. "Did you know this nerd is allergic to literally everything?"

"Stop." She laughed.

"It's true! She can do so much better." He muttered. "Even though, he did take the blame for ripping the dolls head off. Loyalty must be something inherited from his mother or something."

"What did you feed them?" She asked.

"I couldn't cook because he's allergic. I had to order out. The kids had salmon." He told her and she laughed.

"They ate better than I did." She remarked.

"Yea, well Lily hated it but she tried to show off for Louis." Punk said to her. "She keeps getting older and I don't like it."

"Kids do that." She teased. "Kid today, teen tomorrow and married off adult before you know it."

"Nah." Punk said simply. "I won't let that happen. I'll start feeding her coffee and keep her tiny."

"She's already tiny because of me." AJ said to him.

"I need her to be a little kid tiny." He said to her. "This next one too."

"Don't get your hopes up." She laughed.

"How is my little baby you took off to Vegas with you to party?" he asked.

"She's excited for the backstreet boys." AJ informed him. "And she liked what I ate which was steak."

"That's all you eat." He mocked.

"It's not salmon but it's still good." She quipped. "I need to get going. I love you."

"I love you too, be careful." He urged.

"Kiss Lily for me tomorrow and tell her I miss her and remember the snacks for the kids tomorrow." She reminded him.

"I got it all under control." Punk assured her. "Have fun and call me after the concert."

"It will be late." She told him.

"I won't sleep until I know you're safely back in your room. Call me." He told her.

"I will." She said then hung up.

* * *

AJ stepped back over to the dinner table and sat across from Celeste who now stood up.

"Longest bathroom trip ever." Celeste mocked. "We said no calling."

"I had to call." AJ said simply.

"Now I have to wait in line for the bathroom." She said walking off.

AJ grabbed a piece of bread when she noticed someone move into the seat next to her.

"Oh god." AJ sighed annoyed.

"I thought that was you." Eric Bischoff smiled.

"What are you doing? Stalking me?" she asked.

"I live here in Vegas." Eric informed her. "I think you're following me. Coming to my restaurant without your husband."

"Your restaurant?" AJ asked.

"I am part owner." Eric said to her. "Here to apologize for my nose?"

"Here to apologize for hitting my daughter?" AJ asked coldly.

"I didn't touch your daughter and Colton didn't mean to knock her off." Eric said to him and AJ rolled her eyes.

"You look lovely." He remarked eyeing her bare legs in her short dress. A dress she didn't want to wear but choose to because Celeste said she needed to enjoy her body before she started showing.

"Please go away." AJ said as nicely as possible.

"I'll tell you what." Eric said putting his hand on her bare thigh and AJ's eyes moved to look at it. "I'll take care of your bill and you can thank me and apologize to me for the nose incident ny joining me in my room." he said leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"You're making me very uncomfortable." AJ warned him.

"You're making me very hard." Eric remarked. "You look even better without that hotheaded husband shadowing your every move."

"You can't touch me." She said trying to push his hand off of her thigh but he dug his nails into her thigh.

"I like when women play hard to get." Eric grinned and as his breath hit her she could smell the liquor on it and nearly gagged.

"You're hurting my leg." She hissed pushing him out of his chair and he laughed drunkingly.

AJ has had men hit on her before but she's never had a man so blatantly sexual harass her before. It made her feel terrible and vulnerable and she did not like that.

"What's going on?" Celeste asked walking over.

"Let's leave." She said throwing cash on the table.

"AJ-" Celeste began.

"Don't come back to my restaurant!" Eric yelled but then laughed on the floor until employees came over to pick him up.

* * *

The next day Punk was getting ready to pick AJ from the airport. He had spent the day with thirty of the most chatty kids he's ever been around. He was proud of himself for being more fun than Luis who looked like a fish out of water. Punk was so popular with the kids that the teacher asked if he'd come on every trip. He was ready to turn him down instantly but Lily tugging on his shirt and shooting him pleading eyes causing him to say yes without even thinking. Now he was going to pick up his wife who although was only gone a day, he missed terribly.

"I'm ready." Lily said running down the stairs holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Punk asked and it was a painted picture that just read 'Mom'.

"That's what they do at airports, so she knows her name." Lily told him.

"Good thinking, kid." Punk said proudly and as soon as he opened the door AJ was already standing outside. "Hey I was just-" he didn't even finish before she threw her arms around him.

"Mommy! My turn!" Lily cheered.

AJ pulled away from Punk and bent down to hug Lily tightly.

"I missed you!" Lily said hugging her happily.

"I missed you so much." She said happily.

"I made you an airport sign." She said giving it to AJ.

"I love it." AJ smiled with a laugh and stood up.

"You take an earlier flight?" Punk asked closing and locking the door.

"Yea." She said to him as she took off her light spring jacket. "I just really wanted to get home."

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"I did. The concert was amazing." She said kissing him then rushing past him with her suitcase.

"I've got it." Punk said eyeing her oddly. "Something wrong?"

"Nope." She said with a smile.

"Mommy I want to show you what I got on my field trip today." Lily said to her.

"And I want to hear all about it." AJ said to her. "Go get it and show me."

"Ok." Lily said excitedly running up the stairs.

"AJ." Punk frowned. "What happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?" She asked nervously.

"Because I know you. I've slept next to you every night for eight years. I've known you for nine, I know your body language and you're tense." he said to her.

"It's stupid." She said brushing it off.

"It's obviously not stupid if it bothered you." he said to her. "Talk to me."

"I-" She began as Lily ran in the room with a stuffed starfish.

"Look!" Lily smiled proudly. "That's a starfish."

"It's so cool!" AJ said sitting on the couch and Lily joined her.

"Lils can you give me and your mom a minute-" He began but AJ cut him off.

"Do you know anything about starfish?" AJ asked ignoring Punk who glared at her.

"Yes! They eat with their stomachs inside out!" Lily said disgusted then giggled.

"Oh yea?" AJ asked. "What else?"

"They don't have a brain!" Lily told her excitedly.

"Oh wow." She said to her.

"That's why I named this starfish Larry, because I don't think he has a brain either." Lily said honestly and AJ laughed.

"Larry has a brain." AJ said still laughing.

"He ate my pillow. I don't think he has a brain." Lily said seriously.

"Lily I need to talk to your mom about something, can you go upstairs with Larry for a few minutes? I hate when he eavesdrops." He said to Lily who smiled.

"Of course daddy." She said signaling Larry who chased her up the stairs.

"I was talking to her." AJ said to Punk.

"And I'm talking to you." Punk snapped. "What happened? And please don't make me ask again."

"Did you know that restaurant you reserved for me and Celeste was owned by Eric?" She asked and his face became tense.

"No." he said shaking his head. "He was there?" he asked and she nodded. "What did he say?"

"He was drunk and disgusting." She said standing up and walking into the kichen.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Punk hissed.

"It means he came over to my table when Celeste got up and tried to get me to go up to his room with him." She said to him.

"And what did he say?" Punk asked.

"I told you." She said to him.

"Tell me everything." He demanded. "Don't leave anything out."

"He put his hand on my thigh and told me I was making him hard. It made me really uncomfortable, obviously. I told him to take his hand off of me and when he didn't I pushed him." She told him.

"Ok." Punk said to her. "That's it?" he asked gently cupping her face and looking her in the eyes, he'd know if she was lying and trying to protect him.

"Yes." She said feeling relieved to get it off her chest. "Now that I said it out loud it does feel silly. I feel so much better."

"Good." He said to her then turned around and left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She asked following him out but he walked right out the front door. "Phil!" She yelled trying to make it down the stairs but he was already in his car pulling out. "Phil!" She yelled one last time but he was already gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Had to throw SOME drama in the mix. Can't be super over the top cheesy all the time but it's a nice mix. Thanks for the reviews!**


	21. Big Guns

**Big Guns**

* * *

Punk left the house and went straight to the gym and demanded Paul meet him immediately.

"I don't understand why you want a flight out to Vegas, if you explain it better-" Paul began.

"I'm not asking you for permission or to set it up. I'm fucking telling you I'm going and I'm probably going to get in trouble so I need you to get prepared." Punk spat.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he and Paul followed Punk into one of the gym rooms where there were punching bags.

"I'm a god damn adult. I don't have to explain anything to you." He told Dean.

"Something happen with AJ?" Paul asked. "The only time you get this angry is when it involves AJ or Lily."

"It doesn't fucking matter." Punk said to him. "I'm having trouble getting a flight, might have to wait until morning and I'll wait here."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Don't you want to pack?" Paul offered.

"No I don't want to fucking pack." Punk spat. "I won't be there long anyway."

"Can you talk to me and tell me what has you so mad?" Paul asked.

"Yea I mean dude, we can help." Dean offered.

"Help me? It's my family so it's my business." Punk spat.

"We're family." Dean corrected. "We were there when you got married and when your daughter was born. We've been to every fight, we're all family."

"Maybe if you talk to us we can figure it out together before you get fired or arrested." Paul suggested.

"Eric Bischoff harassed my wife." Punk hissed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked alarmed.

"I mean I set her up for reservations and it was Eric's fucking restaurant and he put his hands on her that's what I mean." Punk said to him angrily.

"Alright." Dean said simply. "I'll pack a bag."

"For what?" Punk asked.

"If you're going to kill him I'm at least going to help you get rid of the body." he said seriously

"I can defend my own wife." Punk said to them. "And I will. Eric has been shitting on my family for months now and now he went way too fucking far. The shit with Lily being pushed was an accident, I know this. But being drunk and groping my wife isn't a fucking accident!"

"I think you should let me go down to Vegas and let me handle this." Paul offered calmly.

"Why are you so calm?" Punk asked Paul. "You tell me all the time you love AJ like a daughter-"

"I do and I will handle this if you let me." Paul again offered in the same calm voice.

"She's pregnant with my kid! And he just-" Punk began but was too disgusted to finish.

"Maybe you should hit the bag a little." Paul suggested.

"Maybe I need a little privacy." Punk said to them. "I'm telling you I'm leaving because AJ will be nervous so keep an eye on her." he said to Dean.

"Alright." Dean said knowing there was no talking Punk out of it and him and Paul left the room.

* * *

Punk was punching the bag for twenty minutes now and in the zone. Sure he was angry and he really wasn't even sure what he was going to do in Vegas when he got there but he had a feeling he'd end up arrested. When he heard the door open behind him he jerked around annoyed.

"I said I wanted to be left-" He stopped when he saw it wasn't Dean or Paul.

"Hi daddy." Lily greeted.

"What are you doing still up?" He asked looking at the time.

"I couldn't sleep without you being home." Lily shrugged holding her new starfish.

"How did you get here?" Punk asked walking over to her.

"Mommy took me." She smiled. "Do you want to hold Larry?"she offered extending her stuffed starfish to him. "He'll make you happy."

"You make me happy." He said to her seriously.

"You said you were going to read me a story tonight." Lily reminded him.

"I forgot." He sighed.

"And you said you were taking me to school tomorrow." she added.

"I can't." He told her and she frowned.

"You promised me daddy." She pouted sadly clutching her stuffed starfish. "Did you lie?"

"You don't think I don't know that mommy put you up to this?" He asked finally smiling.

"She doesn't want you to go wherever you said you were going." Lily shrugged honestly and sat down on a chair.

"She pulled out the big guns." He said eyeing Lily who's face lit up, she rolled up her sleeves and flexed her arms and he let out a loud laugh. "Not those kind of guns."

"Oh." She giggled. "Where are you going?"

"I guess home." He said with a sigh.

"Do you not like me anymore?" She asked curiously and his face dropped.

"Of course I like you, why would you ask me that?" He asked alarmed.

"Because you don't want to come home." She said to him. "I live there."

"I know where you live." He laughed. "I'm just angry."

"At me?" she asked.

"Never." He said to her.

"Mommy?" She asked again.

"Of course not." He said shaking his head.

"It's Larry isn't it? You're mad he ate your Blackhawks jersey." Lily said knowingly.

"No it's not-" He stopped then looked at her. "Wait, he what?"

"Why are you leaving us?" Lily asked.

"I'm not leaving you and your mom." He laughed. "I'd never do that. I just wanted to go on a little trip."

"Like mommy did?" Lily asked and he nodded sitting next to her but looking straight ahead. "How come I can't go on these trips? I promise to be better."

"You don't need to be better, you're the best." Punk said looking at her now. "You're the only reason I'm not getting on a plane and doing something stupid. Your mommy was smart to bring you here."

"Mommy is very smart." Lily agreed seriously.

"The smartest." Punk sighed.

"She said you could take us for ice cream." Lily told him.

"Oh really?" Punk laughed.

"Yes! She said the baby wants mint chocolate chip ice cream and I want vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles." she told Punk.

"It's getting really late." Punk pointed out.

"That's why we have to go soon." Lily said seriously. "I really want that ice cream and I think mommy really wants ice cream. She said we have to do what the baby wants."

"She's right." Punk smirked standing up.

"Ice cream?" Lily asked hopefully jumping out of her seat.

"If that's what you and your mom want, it's what you get." Punk said to her and she jumped up and down excitedly.

"We ok?" AJ asked stepping inside.

"We're going for ice cream!" Lily cheered running to her.

"Go ask Uncle Dean if he wants anything." AJ said to Lily who ran out of the room.

"You ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yea." He muttered. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

"I know you are but you don't have to be sorry." She said walking over to him. "It's ok."

"It's really not." He insisted. "I'm going to make it right for you, I promise."

"You didn't do anything wrong Phil." She reminded him.

"He's pissed at me." Punk reminded her.

"He's pissed at me more, I did break his nose." She pointed out.

"He fucking deserved it." he said coldly. "I'm going to get him."

"I don't need you to get anybody. I need you to take me and your daughter for ice cream and then read to her so I can take a hot bath." She said to him.  
"You're not a single guy anymore Phil. You can't go around beating people up. You have a daughter and another one on the way, you have me."

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I just don't like knowing someone made you uncomfortable like that."

"I'm a big girl." She smiled. "It's ok."

"Stop saying it's ok because it's not." He told her seriously. "But he won't get away with it. That much I promise you."

"It really isn't a big deal. I think he did it for a reaction from you and I think it will piss him off more if you ignore it." She said to him and he laughed.

"You know I'm not going to ignore it. I'm not built that way." He said to her. "But I won't fly out to Vegas and beat the shit out of him tonight."

"I hope not. Because we need you tonight." She said to him. "Your daughters want ice cream."

"Yes I know." He smirked walking over and taking off his gloved.

"And your wife wants private adult time once Lily is asleep." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing between his shoulder blades.

"Yea?" He grinned turning around.

"It's such a turn on to see you make such great decisions and you did such a good job watching Lily and going to her school...and I heard you signed up for every future trip." AJ smiled.

"I did." He smirked. "Just trying to be a good dad." he said dramatically and grinning.

"It's so amazing." She said kissing his jawline.

"I mean, I did handle dinner last night too." He added.

"You did." She said kissing his neck now.

"I did the laundry too." He added and hissed when she grabbed between his legs. "Babe." He groaned moving her hand. "After ice cream."

"I can wait." She smiled licking her lips.

"God damn." He muttered anxiously.

* * *

Later that night, long after Lily had fallen asleep it was finally time for private time. AJ was anxious and that just meant Punk was going to be busy for a while. He knew what he'd be in for tonight and he was prepared. It must have been over an hour and he was still deep inside of her body. Her legs were shoot straight up and he was rolling his lower half into hers repeatedly.

"God Phil!" She screamed out.

"Shhh." He hushed and then covered his mouth with hers.

She clutched his face as hard as she could as she sucked on his tongue hoping that would help her stay silent. Just as Punk was ready to finish off he felt her climax again and he was so close when his phone began to ring. It was an odd time of night but he wasn't ready to stop for anything.

"Your phone." AJ said pulling away from his lips. Her lips were swollen from kissing and her eyes were glazed over happily.

"Fuck it." He hissed and thrust into her one more time where he finally came. "Fuck." He moaned as his body actually shook.

"Your phone again." AJ sighed reaching over to the table and grabbing his phone but he was still uninterested. Punk was still buried inside of her and nipping at her neck in an attempt to come off his high.

"Phil's phone." AJ answered a little more breathlessly then she wanted.

"You two doing it?" Dean asked amused.

"It's Dean." AJ said trying to give him the phone.

"I don't care." He murmured against the skin of her neck and nipped a little too hard causing her to gasp then laugh.

"It's late it must be important." AJ insisted and he lifted his head up and grabbed the phone.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Did you see the news?" Dean asked.

"No I've been preoccupied." He groaned gently pulling out of his wife and laying on his back next to her.

"Eric got the shit kicked out of him." Dean said to him.

"What?" Punk asked fully alert now sitting up.

"Yea. He's in the hospital." Dean told him. "Apparently a robbery gone bad. Talk about bad karma."

"Yea...karma." He mumbled. "Thanks for letting me know." He said then hung up.

"What happened?" AJ asked.

"Eric got robbed and is in the hospital." Punk said to her.

"Oh." AJ said simply. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not." He said to her. "Timing is interesting."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Paul wasn't at the gym when we left." Punk said to her.

"I'm sure Paul didn't fly down to Vegas." She laughed.

"No but he lived in Vegas, knows people." Punk reminded her. "Loves you like a daughter."

"You think he had him beat him up?" AJ frowned.

"I don't know." Punk said thinking about it.

"He can get in trouble for that." AJ said to him. "I didn't want this."

"I know." Punk said to her. "It's alright, it's not our problem."

"Paul is our family." AJ reminded him. "His problems are our problems."

"Yea, yea." Punk said running his hand over his face and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" AJ questioned and watched as he quickly got dressed.

"I have to find Paul and talk to him." Punk said to her.

"Ok." She said to him and he walked over and kissed her. "Be careful." she warned and watched as he walked out the door.

* * *

Punk knocked on Paul's apartment door loudly. When he finally opened the door he had clearly been sleeping and Punk walked right inside.

"What did you do?" Punk asked him.

"I was sleeping." Paul yawned.

"With Eric." Punk said to him and Paul shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." Paul replied innocently.

"Did you have someone beat the shit out of him?" Punk asked. "Do you realize the shit amount of trouble you can get into?"

"I have no idea what happens in Vegas. I live here in Chicago." Paul told him simply.

"I didn't need you to do this." Punk said to him. "She's my wife-"

"I did nothing." Paul again replied with ease. "But a lot people care about AJ." he reminded him. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm worried about you getting in trouble." Punk insisted. "So is AJ."

"I did nothing." Paul clearly lied. "Just relax. You can sleep well knowing Eric will never put his hands on your wife ever again."

"How bad is he hurt?" Punk asked.

"Bad enough." Paul said to him. "Now can I get back to sleep?"

"I didn't realize you had connections like that." Punk said to him. "It's like some mafia shit."

"I did nothing." He repeated.

"You need to be careful." Punk warned him. "If you ended up in prison it would crush Lily and I'd never forgive myself."

"This is a talk that I usually have with you." Paul laughed. "Would you relax? This is nothing. It's been a long time coming for Eric to learn not to fuck with you and your family."

"That is true." Punk had to admit.

"It's over now. Eye for an eye. Go home to your wife and daughter and get some sleep." Paul said walking him to the door. "And let me get back to sleep."

"Alright but thanks." Punk said as he stepped out the door.

"For what?" Paul laughed then closed the door.

* * *

The next morning Punk made his way down the stairs and saw AJ and Lily already at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"I'm almost ready." Lily told her dad who she knew would take her to school.

"Take your time." Punk said ruffling her hair.

"You talk to Paul?" AJ asked.

"Yea, it's fine." He said kissing her good morning.

"We're taking Lily to get her cast off today." AJ reminded him and he nodded.

"Got it." Punk said pouring himself a cup of coffee and then looked at AJ.

"I didn't have one sip. I made it for you." She said already knowing.

"Thank you." He said.

"Can Louis live here with us?" Lily asked and Punk laughed.

"Louis has his own palace to live in." Punk teased. "Besides we don't have enough room. Once the baby comes she's getting the last guest room."

"Oh." Lily said eating her cereal.

"Why do you ask?" AJ asked curiously.

"Yea, why?" Punk asked glaring at his adorable daughter.

"I just like having him around." Lily shrugged.

"You see him at school, that's enough Louis." Punk remarked.

"I guess." Lily sighed.

"Something wrong?" AJ frowned looking at her.

"No mommy." Lily said putting on a smile.

"You sure?" Punk asked warily.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Excited to get your cast off?" Punk asked her.

"Yup." She repeated and Punk looked at AJ.

"Lily if-" AJ began.

"I'm ready for school." She announced jumping out of her chair and grabbing her book bag.

"I'll talk to her." Punk said putting his coffee down.

"She's six and is already acting like a moody teenager." AJ sighed.

"No, she's just too smart for her own good." Punk said to her.

"We need to do something fun with her." AJ said to her.

"We always do fun stuff." Punk said to her.

"No something kid like." AJ said to him. "Not with school. Let's take her to the carnival."

"Fine." He said to her. "I like carnivals."

"I like the junk food." AJ added.

"No kidding." He laughed.

"And if she wants she can bring Louis." AJ said.

"No. It will be a family day. We need more time for just the three of us before the new baby gets here." he said to her.

"But something is upsetting with her Louis." She pointed out.

"She spends too much time with Louis." Punk said waving it off. "That's the problem."

"That's not the problem." she teased standing up and clearing the table.

"It is." he insisted. "She needs to make new friends."

"She has a ton of friends. She's just known Louis since she was one." AJ said to him. "Tell her we'll take her to the carnival this weekend to celebrate getting her cast off."

"I will." he said to her.

"And tell her how you're going to win her the biggest stuffed animal there." She added and he grinned smugly.

"I always do." He said to her. "Then you bitch about it because it's too big."

"Yes! And she loves it." AJ said giving him a kiss.

"Alright. I'll be back." He said grabbing his keys.

* * *

In school Lily was sitting with Louis during group activity and whispered.

"My parents said you can't live with us." She said very quietly.

"That's ok." Louis shrugged.

"It's not ok!" Lily argued. "I have a plan."

"What plan?" Louis asked nervously to make sure no one was listening.

"Do you trust me?" Lily asked and he nodded.


	22. Little Runaway

**Little Runaway**

* * *

The next day, cast free, Lily arrived at school with her book bag bulkier than usual.

"Did you bring your stuff?" Lily asked taking her seat next to Louis.

"Yes Lily." He said holding up his bag up. "I bought clothes."

"And I bought food and clothes." Lily whispered.

"Are you sure about this?" Louis asked.

"Do you want to move away and never see me again?" Lily asked sadly and he shook his head.

"You're my best friend." Louis said to her.

"We have to do this." Lily said to him.

"Won't you miss your mom and dad? I'll miss mine." Louis said sadly.

"Of course! That's why I packed this." She said opening her backpack and showing him a picture of Punk and AJ from their wedding. "And this." She said pulling out the sonogram photo of her new brother or sister. "And I took my mommy's phone so I can call and say hi."

"Good thinking." Louis agreed.

"We wouldn't have to run away if your stupid dad didn't want to move so far away." Lily groaned.

"My dad isn't stupid." Louis argued.

"My daddy says your dad is very stupid." Lily said surely. "And he is always right."

"It's for work." Louis reminded her and Lily just shrugged.

"It's not fair. What about me?" Lily asked.

"I asked them if you could move with us before you asked if I could move in. My dad said no that I would make new friends." Louis said to her. "He said you were just a girl."

"I am a girl." Lily nodded. "But I'm your best friend." she reminded him strongly.

"I'm just going to miss my mom." Louis sighed.

"We can visit once we get settled." Lily said to him.

"Where are we going again?" Louis asked.

"The tree house." Lily reminded him. "That's where we'll live."

"But that's so far away." Louis said to her. "That's where we live now!"

"I know! The grown up bus goes there. We just have to sneak on it and we'll get home! Then we go to the tree house in the park." Lily told him.

"Right." Louis nodded.

"Nobody will find us there." Lily assured him.

"My parents were at work this morning and I didn't get to say goodbye." Louis admitted.

"It's ok. I was afraid to say goodbye so I left them a card." Lily told him with a smile. "I painted it in my favorite colors."

"That was a good idea." Louis sighed sadly.

"It's ok Louis, you have me." Lily smiled. "When we go out for recess we'll climb under the fence."

"Got it." Louis nodded.

* * *

AJ was in Lily's room putting away her laundry when she saw her paint supplies were out and picked up the picture she painted.

"Phil!" AJ yelled out keeping her eyes on the card.

"What?" Punk asked walking in the room.

"What is this?" She asked passing Punk the paper.

"I'll miss you, Love Lily." Punk said reading it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." AJ said to him. "Did she mention a friend moving?"

"You know what? She asked if Louis could move in. I bet he's moving or something." Punk said and AJ nearly cried. "What?"

"She's probably so sad." She said crying. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Oh, you're at that emotional stage of pregnancy." Punk smirked.

"It's just going to be so hard on her if that's the case." AJ said shaking her head.

"She'll adapt. She's smart." Punk said to her. "She'll meet a new best friend. Hopefully a new friend who's father didn't almost get you killed or try to sleep with you." He said happily.

"We have to talk to her." AJ said to him and Punk sighed.

"You know when I was a kid, we didn't talk about our problems this often." Punk told AJ. "We dealt with it on our own."

"Do you want your precious little Princess crying up in her room all alone?" AJ asked and his face dropped.

"We'll talk to her." He agreed nodding. "I don't want her crying, especially over a Cortes." he cringed. "She seemed really excited about the carnival."

"Yea I just-" She began as she opened Lily's dresser to put away her clean clothes. "Huh."

"What?" He asked her.

"Some of her clothes are gone." AJ noted. "A lot of them."

"Are they in the laundry?" Punk asked her and AJ glared at him.

"I just did the laundry." AJ remarked annoyed.

"Oh fuck." Punk groaned looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" AJ asked and Punk held up the card. "She wouldn't."

"Really? Our kid isn't smart enough to concoct an escape plan like this?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I'll call the school and make sure she's still in class." AJ said to him dropping her laundry basket and rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen where she had left her phone in her purse.

"What?" Punk asked coming behind her anxiously as AJ rummaged through her bag.

"I can't find my phone." She said pulling items out of the bag then it hit her.

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"She said she needed money for school I told her to take it out of my purse." AJ said opening her wallet and seeing Lily hadn't taken any money. "She took my phone."

"Oh shit." Punk said walking to his phone that was charging and searching for the school's number.

* * *

Once contacting the school they went to get Lily but it was recess and her and Louis were gone. Punk and AJ were up in the school which was on lock down as Luis just arrived with his wife.

"I don't understand what kind of fucking school this is!" Punk yelled at the principal and head of security. "I pay thousands for my daughter to go here and you let her run off?!"

"They couldn't have gotten far." The principal assured them. "Security cameras show them crawling under the fence alone so no one took them."

"Yet!" Luis yelled. "Why didn't you see them leaving on camera?!"

"We don't have someone constantly watching the cameras Mr. Cortes." The principal reasoned. "Local police are combing the streets."

"She has my phone but she has it off. When she turns it on we can trace it, right?" AJ asked more Punk than anyone else.

"Your daughter bullied my son into this." Luis accused pointing at AJ. "If she wanted to run away she should have done it without my son!"

"Fuck off!" Punk yelled. "You're the one moving! You're the one uprooting your sons life! He asked Lily if he could live with us so it's HIM who wanted to run and he talked her into joining him!"

"Phil." AJ sighed.

"No! I'm not letting him blame this shit on our daughter." Punk spat.

"I have a career, a real career." Luis mocked.

"And I don't? I provide just fine for my family." Punk responded coldly.

"Maybe if you spent more time at home with your daughter she wouldn't be such a wild child." Luis said to him and Punk grabbed him by his shirt causing Luis's wife to scream and AJ to jump out of her seat.

"Don't disrespect my daughter again." Punk threatened.

"Stop!" AJ yelled pulling at his arm.

"Please, Mr Brooks." The principal pleaded as the security guard broke it up.

"We got a call, they found the kids." another security guard said walking into the room.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the chair at the bus station eating an ice cream pop when Punk and AJ walked in the room.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" She smiled but Punk wasn't smiling.

"What were you thinking?" Punk demanded kneeling down. "You left school, got on a city bus by yourself and what was your plan?"

"To live in the park tree house." Lily told him.

"The bus you got on was going to Ohio, Lily." Punk told her and AJ moved him out of the way.

"Are you ok?" She asked and she nodded. "Nobody touched you or spoke to you?" she asked nervously.

"No mommy." Lily smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Punk asked her. "Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"You ran away." AJ said standing up and now Lily realized she was in big trouble.

"I didn't mean to." Lily insisted.

"You did." Punk said with an angry face. "You left a card, packed your clothes and took your mom's phone."

"I had to." Lily insisted. "Louis was moving away and you said he couldn't live with us."

"So that means you run away?" Punk asked in shock. "You are so much smarter than this!" he yelled.

"Don't yell daddy." Lily said sweetly.

"You don't understand that you're in trouble." Punk mocked in disbelief.

"You found me." Lily pointed out.

"You still left." AJ argued. "You know not to do that. Do you know what could have happened to you today? And how lucky you are."

"Luck is for losers." Lily recited proudly.

"No." Punk said to her. "You are lucky. So damn lucky some perv didn't snatch you up!"

"I wasn't alone." Lily pointed out calmly.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Punk asked.

"I didn't want Louis to move." Lily argued. "I'm going to miss him."

"Well I hope you enjoyed your time with him today because you are never EVER seeing that kid ever again." Punk informed her.

"Phil." AJ sighed glaring at him.

"No daddy!" Lily argued jumping out of her chair.

"Yes!" Punk yelled right back. "You did something wrong and so your punishment is never seeing that fucking kid again!"

"He's my best friend!" Lily yelled but Punk kept on a stern face.

After a moment Lily burst into tears and AJ kneeled down to hug her but she pulled away from her.

"I want Louis!" she cried.

"Don't break." Punk warned AJ. "She's six and has already ran away. If we let her get away with this imagine what she'll do in a few years."

"Your dad is right." AJ said to Lily who folded her arms. "Louis is moving and you-"

"I don't have to do anything!" Lily cried. "I hate you both!"

"Don't break." Punk whispered to AJ who looked ready to cry. "This shit will get ten times worse in a few years." he again reminded her. "We're going home."

"I want to say goodbye to Louis." Lily told him stomping her foot.

"Tough luck." Punk said opening the door but Lily refused to move as AJ grabbed Lily's book bag. "Are you going to walk out of here or am I going to carry you out of here?"

"I'm not going without Louis." Lily told him crying.

"Fine. You want to act like a baby, that's how I'll treat you." He said picking her up even though she kicked and carried her out the door with AJ following.

* * *

"She hasn't come out of her room." AJ said to Punk who was watching TV.

"That's kind of the point of punishment." Punk said keeping his eyes on the TV.

"She's still crying." AJ said sitting next to him and turning the TV off.

"We have to stop letting her get away with murder." Punk told AJ seriously.

"She didn't murder anyone!" AJ argued and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, AJ." He said turning the TV back on.

"How are you so calm about this? She hasn't talked to us for hours and I'm ready to lose my mind!" She argued snatching the remote from him again and turning the TV off yet again.

"Because I'm fucking mad at her." Punk told AJ honestly. "We provide a dream home from her! She lives well, she gets three healthy meals a day, never wants for nothing, has thousands of dollars worth of toys, brand new clothes- and she fucking ran away."

"It wasn't about us." AJ reminded him. "Stop taking it personally."

"How can I not take it personally?" Punk asked. "Do we not show her enough love? Why did she choose to live in a tree house with a friend rather than here with us."

"Louis is her first friend. She just didn't want him to move." AJ said to him.

"When I was five I ran away and stayed in my friends house for two weeks and my parents didn't even notice." Punk told her and she frowned. "You know why I left? I didn't feel loved."

"Lily knows she's loved." AJ said to him sadly. "I thought she would be much older before we got the first 'I hate you' out of her."

"She doesn't hate us." Punk sighed.

"Yes I do!" Lily yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Room!" Punk yelled and they heard her feet stomping and slamming the door.

"We should let her say goodbye to Louis. This is very difficult for her. A new school, a new sibling and now her best friend is leaving." AJ said to him. "This is what kids do."

"Not my kid." Punk corrected. "Do you realize we live in Chicago? Do you know how many kids go missing out here?" he asked in a whisper in case Lily snuck out of her room and was listening again. "Do you know what could have happened to her?"

"I know Phil." She cringed.

"She's lucky she doesn't get thrown out of that school." Punk added.

"I know." She whispered. "I just think if we don't let say goodbye to Louis she'll never forgive us. This kind of stuff sticks with a kid."

"When is he leaving?" Punk asked.

"Two days but they're not letting him go back to school. They have to pack and tie up loose ends." She told him and he let out a breath.

"I fucking hate Luis." Punk told her. "He blamed our kid for this."

"It was Lily's idea." AJ told him and Punk shook his head.

"Obviously their idiot kid couldn't come up with a plan like this." He mocked. "I knew her being so damn smart would bite us in the ass. It was a good plane minus living in a tree and leaving a card."

"She left a card because she loves us." AJ said to him. "And her heart is broken. The first of many heart breaks inflected by boys she's going to experience."

"I don't know how to make it better. She doesn't want to talk to me or you." He said annoyed with himself.

"You know what to do." AJ said kissing his cheek. "You're a good man and an even better father."

* * *

An hour later Lily still hadn't come out of her room. She was in her bed crying. She hadn't stopped. She was upset that her parents were mad at her but she was more upset she was going to lose Louis, her best friend, for what she felt would be forever.

"Lily!" Punk yelled from the down stairs and she could hear him from her room.

She didn't want to get up but decided she didn't want to get in anymore trouble from them. She opened her bedroom door and looked down the stairs and saw Punk but he wasn't alone. Luis and Louis were at the bottom of the stairs and she ran down the stairs and hugged Louis.

"Thank you for calling." Luis forced out as they stepped aside so they had a minute.

"I can't stand to hear her crying." Punk forced out. "You're never coming back, right?"

"I can't guarantee that." Luis chuckled. "But it will be at least a year."

"Where are you going again?" Punk asked.

"Italy." Luis said and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Over the top." Punk muttered. "I don't like you and I am not going to miss you."

"Good to hear." Luis smirked.

"But your kid made my kid very happy so actually you picking up and moving just pissed me off more." Punk said honestly.

"I'll be visiting. I still have a lot of business here. I'll bring Louis." He told Punk who just nodded.

"I'm really going to miss you." Lily sniffled.

"I'll miss you too." Louis said sadly and gave her a wrapped present. "I got you a goodbye present."

"I got you a card!" She yelled and ran up the stairs real quick and came back down and handed it to him. "I painted it myself."

"It's pretty." Louis smiled and Lily hugged him tightly.

"Don't forget me." She pleaded.

"I won't." Louis promised.

"Alright." Luis announced. "We have to finish packing. Miss Lily, you are invited to visit anytime you're in Italy."

"Thank you Mr. Cortes." Lily sniffled.

"Good bye Mr. Brooks." Louis waved.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again." Punk remarked and ruffled his hair. "You'll do fine, kid."

"Mr. Brooks." Luis said then walked Louis out.

"Now that-" Punk began but Lily was on the floor crying harder then he had ever heard or seen before. "Lily." He sighed picking her up and she held onto him.

"Mommy is here." AJ announced rushing over to her. "It's ok."

"I miss him." Lily sobbed.

"It's going to be ok." AJ said and she squirmed out of Punk's arms and ran up her stairs and they heard her slam the door.

"What do we do now?" AJ asked.

"I thought that would work." Punk admitted confused. "We did the right thing, right? I humbled myself and invited not one but TWO Cortes's into my house."

"Should we go up and talk to her?" AJ asked.

"Or do we wait a little bit?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." AJ admitted nervously looking up the stairs. "She's never been this upset in her life."

"I know we said she was punished but we can still do the carnival." Punk suggested and she nodded.

"Some kids think a punishment is spending time with their parents so technically we're not folding." She tried to reason.

"Let's try to talk to her." Punk suggested and they walked up the stairs and Larry followed.

"Hi Princess." Punk said softly knocking on the door. "We'd like to talk to you."

"No thank you!" She cried out but was still polite.

"Larry is really worried about you. He's upset he can hear you crying." AJ said hoping that would work.

Just then the door cracked opened and Punk looked at AJ and smiled but she only let Larry in and slammed the door back closed.

"We'll try again in an hour." Punk suggested.

* * *

Punk and AJ waited on the couch waiting for enough time to pass before they would try to talk to Lily again. They were both still conflicted if they were going to lecture he about running away first or comfort her over losing Louis. AJ had fallen asleep with her head in Punk's lap but he was waiting for the minutes to pass.

"Hi." a sad little voice greeted and Punk looked over and saw Lily. He shook AJ gently awake and she sat up.

"Lils." AJ smiled.

Lily just passed them a piece of paper and Punk took it from her and read it.

"What is this?" Punk asked as AJ looked as well.

"I'm sorry card." Lily said to them. "I'm sorry for running away."

"It's ok." Punk said to her relieved she was talking to them.

"No it's not ok." AJ reminded Punk. "But thank you for the card."

"I'm really sad." Lily burst out crying again and Punk grabbed her and hugged her.

"I know princess." Punk sighed trying to soothe her.

"You can still keep in touch with Louis." AJ reasoned.

"It won't be the same." Lily cried.

"I know. It will be different but sometimes that's good." Punk tried to reason.

"He was my best friend." Lily told Punk dramatically.

"And if he really is a friend he'll continue to be your best friend." Punk assured her.

"He gave me this." Lily said showing the necklace Louis gave her and Punk nearly fainted.

"Holy shit." Punk said looking at the half broken heart that read 'friends'. "It has diamonds." he whispered to AJ.

"That's very pretty. So you're just as special to him." AJ reminded Lily.

"Very pretty and expensive." Punk agreed. "Too expensive for a six year old one would say."

"I'm never taking it off." Lily told them.

"You don't have to." AJ told her.

"I'm sorry I mad you mad at me." Lily said to them.

"Me too." Punk said to her. "You can't run away like that ever again. It's a scary world for such a little girl like you."

"I wasn't scared." Lily told him.

"I was." AJ said to her. "So was your little brother or sister."

"Oh." Lily frowned.

"You were going to leave your little sister behind." Punk pointed out.

"I forgot about her." Lily said thinking about it. "I wouldn't leave her. I just forgot."

"But you'd leave me?" Punk asked sadly.

"I was going to call." Lily told him.

"We'd miss you so much." AJ said kissing her cheek.

"We did miss you for that hour we didn't know where you went." Punk told her. "We'd miss you more than you'll miss Louis."

"That's a lot." Lily frowned.

"I know it is honey." AJ said sadly playing with her hair.

"Why didn't you tell us Louis was moving?" Punk asked her.

"He made me promise not to tell so I kept my promise." Lily told them.

"You can tell us anything." AJ reminded her sternly.

"No matter who makes you promise not to tell." Punk added. "We're your parents, you can tell us the things you think you can't talk about."

"Ok." Lily nodded sadly. "I'll go back to my room now." She said climbing off Punk but AJ stopped her.

"You are still in trouble for running away." AJ warned her and Lily just nodded in agreement.

"But we still want to do the carnival on Saturday." he said to her and she just shrugged. "It will be fun." he assured her.

"You can leave your room but no play dates." AJ told her.

"That's ok. I don't like anyone else like I liked Louis." Lily said to them with sad eyes.

"It's going to get better." AJ promised her.

"I hope so." She said sadly.

"It's time to get ready for bed." AJ told her.

"Ok mommy." She said walking to the stairs. "Can you lay with me for a little?"

"Sure." AJ said calmly and when she was gone and smiled at Punk. "She still needs me." She said kissing Punk happily then running up the stairs.


	23. Fishy

**Fishy**

* * *

Punk was the gym trying to get back into training. Lily was also at the gym waiting for dance class to start. It had been three days since she last saw Louis and she was still so sad. She sat quietly in the corner, coloring in her coloring book as she waited to go to dance.

"What's with the sad little girl?" Dean asked nodding over to Lily.

"That Cortes kid left." Punk told him.

"I know but that was like days ago." Dean said eyeing her. "She still looks too sad. She's a kid, don't they just bounce back like in five minutes."

"Not my kid." He frowned looking over to her.

"Maybe lay off the punishment for running away." Dean whispered.

"First of all, you always tell me I'm too easy on her." Punk argued. "Second of all, we did lay off it. We even tried to set up a play date but she refused."

"Buy her something." Dean insisted. "I can't stand to see her like this."

"You think I can?" Punk hissed. "And I did buy her something. I bought her the stupid barbie convertible she wanted and has been asking for and she won't even take it out of the box. AJ went out and got her a whole new ballerina outfit and she didn't even smile. Larry eating my sneaker didn't even crack a smile."

"Maybe dance class will cheer her up." Dean suggested.

"I hope so." Punk sighed. "We're taking her to the carnival tomorrow."

"I don't think that will work." Dean said to him.

"Is this normal for a kid her age?" Punk asked him worriedly.

"I don't know." Dean defended. "She's smart. Very smart as a matter of fact so she probably feels emotions a little more than other kids."

"I hate this. I can't concentrate on anything when she's like this." Punk said looking at her.

"I can tell." Dean said to him.

"I think the problem is that the dopey Cortes kid said he'd call for her and he hasn't." Punk whispered. "Classic Cortes." he added bitterly.

"Hey, Lils!" Dean yelled with a smile. "I have your favorite cookies."

"I'm not hungry." She said not even looking up.

"It's alright because I'm taking Lily for ice cream after dance." Punk said happily then looked at the time. "Speaking of, it's time to go."

"I don't want to go anymore." Lily said as Punk walked over to her.

"Come on Lils." He sighed sitting across from her. "You love dance."

"I don't want to dance today." Lily said as she continued to look at her coloring book.

"Dancing will clear your mind." Punk said then placed his hand over her coloring book so she'd look at him. "Please go? For me?" he practically begged.

"Ok daddy." She sighed putting her crayons away.

"Good girl. And I meant it about the ice cream." He said to her and she put on the fakest smile he had ever seen. "And you know what? We're going to the doctors next week to find out if you're having a brother or a sister. You can stay home from school and come with us if you want." he offered and she finally showed a real smile. "That works? New baby makes you happy?"

"I can go?" Lily asked and Punk nodded. "Cool." She said with a bit more life in her and put her coloring book away. "I want to see if she got bigger."

"She did." Punk said to her. "You can tell because your mom is getting so big."

"How big?" a voice asked behind him and he froze.

"Shit." Punk whispered to himself and turned around to see AJ standing behind him.

"Hi mommy. Daddy said you're getting fat." Lily told her and Punk glared at her.

"No I said the baby is getting bigger and Lily seems to really want to go with us to your doctors appointment to see how big the baby is getting." he said to AJ hopefully.

"Yea?" AJ asked Lily and she smiled and nodded. "I'd love to have you join us."

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked as he watched AJ lean over and kiss Lily's cheek.

"I was at the shop and decided to walk her over to dance with you." She said to him.

"I have to get my bag." Lily said.

"How is she?" AJ asked him.

"Depressed." Punk said to her and AJ frowned. "But the new baby is our way in. That's the only thing she showed happiness over."

"Ok so we have to keep playing that card." AJ said simply.

"I'm ready now." Lily said taking Punk's hand.

* * *

Punk, AJ and Lily walked the short block down to the dance studio and saw all the children gathering.

"Maybe you can invite some dance friends over?" AJ suggested.

"No thank you." Lily replied simply. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" AJ encouraged.

"Just mommy." Lily said looking up at Punk.

"What?" Punk asked feeling his heart break.

"It's just girl talk." AJ said taking Lily's hand and walking away from Punk.

"Why won't Louis call me?" Lily asked her mother as Punk clearly tried to listen but AJ waved him away. "Does he not like me anymore?"

"Oh no it's not that." AJ said to her sitting on the curb. "You have to understand how far Italy is and how busy he must be. It's a different time there then it is here too."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"I know for a fact that Louis likes you a lot. So much so that he wouldn't want you to be this sad. He'd want you to be happy and play with your friends." She told Lily.

"I don't think so." Lily said to her.

"I do." AJ said giving her a sympathetic smile. "Look, there's a little girl waving at you." AJ pointed to another little girl who was in her dance class with her. She was with her mom and brother who seemed to be the same age.

"Hi Katie." Lily waved.

"Go say hi." AJ encouraged and Lily walked over.

"What did she say?" Punk asked the second she walked away.

"Nothing." AJ said standing up and keeping her eyes on Lily.

"It had to be something." Punk laughed nervously. "She just didn't want me to know for some unknown reason."

"She wants to know why Louis hasn't called her." AJ said to him.

"Why couldn't she ask me?" Punk asked offended.

"Maybe because you hate Louis." AJ pointed out.

"I need her to know she can talk to me about anything." Punk said to AJ. "I don't want any secrets or her to have a fear of asking me something."

"Relax." AJ laughed.

"It's not funny AJ and you'd be as upset if she didn't want you to know something." Punk argued.

"Look, she's making new friends." AJ waved over to her as she walking into dance with Katie.

"Great." Punk said putting on a smile and waving.

"So, are you going back to the gym?" She asked.

"I was actually going to sit outside the studio to make sure she doesn't try to escape to Italy." He said seriously.

"She's not doing that again." AJ laughed.

"Aren't you going back to work?" Punk asked.

"I was thinking of taking a short break." She said flirtatiously leaning into him.

"I was going to take a short break." He said grinning. "In the car."

"The car?" She asked with a laugh.

"If we go back home we won't make it back in time to pick Lily up and the gym is filled with fighters and your shop is filled with customers and workers. My car is in the private garage." He said grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her back towards the gym.

* * *

On Saturday Punk and AJ took Lily to the carnival and man did Lily really take advantage of her parents trying to cheer her up. Punk won her two huge stuffed animals that would probably barely fit in her room, she and AJ got a ton of junk food and her favorite part? She got a gold fish which SHE won herself.

"What are you going to name your new fish?" AJ asked as they walked into her store to get supplies for it.

"I think I'll name it Louis." Lily said looking at the fish in the bag happily.

"Really? You think it looks like a Louis?" Punk asked leaning over to look at the small fish.

"Yup." Lily said proudly.

"You want to pick out the color gravel or stones you want?" AJ asked and Lily nodded happily and walked down the aisle.

"If I had known a fish would have cheered her up so much I would have gotten it for her last week." Punk muttered.

"I think it's the fact that she won the fish herself." AJ smirked.

"Whatever works." Punk shrugged.

"What about this mommy?" She asked pointing at a little Mermaid ornament for inside the bowl.

"Yea that will look really pretty in there." AJ said taking it off the shelf.

"Isn't that girly for a fish named Louis?" Punk whispered in AJ's ear and she elbowed him in the stomach.

"I want purple rocks." Lily said pointing.

"Do you want the really big ones or small ones?" AJ asked.

"I don't know." Lily said thinking about it. "What do you think Daddy?"

"Really?" Punk asked flattered and she nodded. "The big rocks are cool."

"The big ones." Lily said to her mother firmly.

"I like those too." AJ said passing them to Punk to hold. "And we need fish food."

"I can feed it, right?" Lily asked.

"Yes and I'll show you how. It's a tiny little pinch each morning." She warned Lily who nodded.

"I want a bunny rabbit too." Lily told her parents.

"Let's see how you do with the fist first then we'll talk about the bunny." Punk said to her and her face lit up.

"I'm going to take such good care of this fish. I'm going to feed it and clean it all by myself." Lily promised.

"I hope so." He said to her.

"I will. I'll take such good care of fish Louis that he won't want to leave me." Lily told them and Punk frowned.

"Louis didn't leave because of you, Lils." Punk reminded her. "He left because his dad got a new job. It had nothing to do with you. You're awesome."

"But he hasn't called me to say hello." Lily pointed out. "He must not have liked me. I must have been a bad friend."

"He's busy." AJ said before Punk could say something cruel about Louis. "It's a far very trip and I'm sure he's just unpacking and signing up for his new school. It's scary to go to a new school but imagine going to a new school in another country where people don't even speak the language you speak."

"I guess." Lily shrugged. "I just miss him."

"Well, now you have fish Louis." Punk pointed out happily. "And this fish is so cool and you won him all on your own."

"I did." She agreed proudly.

"That was a great toss into the fish bowl." Punk said proudly. "You should play baseball."

"Baseball is boring, I just like the food." Lily said scrunching up her nose and Punk looked at AJ.

"She's your twin." Punk mocked.

"Thank you." AJ and Lily said at the same time and he eyed them both. "Let's bring this stuff to the register."

"We have to pay for it? Don't you own this place?" Punk asked.

"Yes and if I want to keep it opened we pay for what we take." She said placing the stuff down.

"Do we get a discount at least?" Punk asked reaching for his wallet.

* * *

Later that night Lily's fish was all set up and they were staying up late to watch a Disney movie with Lily.

"This is my favorite part." Lily said excitedly.

"You say that before every part." Punk teased and that's when they heard a loud noise outside. It was so loud it startled Lily into screaming.

"What was that?" AJ asked sitting up.

"Stay in here." Punk said standing up.

Punk opened his front door and eyed his car that was parked in front of his house. He walked down the steps when he saw smoke and realized his car was on fire.

"Shit." Punk muttered as the flames lit up and engulfed the car. "AJ! Call 911!" He yelled back into the house and she appeared at the door.

"Oh my god." AJ gasped holding her phone climbing the down stairs. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Punk yelled tried to get closer but glass burst on the side and he jumped back.

"What happened?" Lily asked horrified about to walk down the stairs.

"No Lily!" Punk yelled rushing to her and scooping her and pulling her and AJ in the house. "You two stay in here."

"Don't go out there!" Lily cried.

"It's ok Princess." Punk said putting on a smile and kissing her head.

"No daddy!" She said grabbing his leg.

"There's nothing you can do out there." AJ said to Punk before he walked back out the door.

"Don't get burned. Stay here with me." Lily pleaded still holding onto his leg.

"Ok." Punk said and Lily was relieved.

"Good." Lily sighed.

An hour later the car was put out and Punk was waiting for it to be towed. They had found a bottle and realized it was intentionally set. Neighbors didn't see anything but heard the noise. Punk didn't need a criminal investigation to know what happened.

"You ok?" AJ asked stepping outside and sitting on the steps next to him.

"Yea. Where's Lily?" He asked.

"She's finally in bed. I don't think she'll sleep for a while." AJ said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yea she was probably scared." Punk sighed shaking his head.

"She was but she really like watching the firefighters." AJ smirked and Punk's face fell.

"Because they're heroic, right? Not because she thought they were cute?" Punk asked nervously and she laughed.

"She's six." AJ still laughed.

"Six going on sixteen." He added.

"I think it would be nice to have a firefighter in the family." she teased.

"Better than a Cortes." Punk remarked coldly. "Who does that little asshole think he is not calling my Princess?" he asked her seriously and AJ grinned.

"I can't wait until she's dating and you try to beat up her boyfriends." She said to him.

"I will beat the shit out of all of them." He confirmed. "I really thought I had a few more years to worry about a boy breaking her heart."

"She's tough." AJ smiled proudly.

"Yea." Punk had to agree.

"So, what are you thinking?" she asked. "And don't lie to me."

"I think this was a response to Eric getting the shit beat out of him." He told her honestly.

"That's what I thought too." AJ sighed. "This is taking a really dangerous turn."

"It's fine. I'm not going to retaliate this. It's just a car." He said to her. "And they did it knowing we weren't in it. I'll get back at Eric by beating the shit out of Colton when the time comes."

"What a mature response to this." AJ said proudly.

"It's Lily." He grunted. "I can't get her scared little face out of my head."

"Why don't you go up and say goodnight to her?" AJ suggested.

"Yea." Punk said standing up and helping her up and he grinned.

"What?" She asked blushing.

"Look at my girl growing in there." He said placing his hands over her growing belly.

"We don't know it's a girl." She reminded him.

"It's a girl. I'm destined to live with adorable little girls who will outsmart constantly." Punk teased.

"We'll find out for sure in a few days." She said to him.

Punk walked over to the mailbox before stepping inside and he let out an audible groan.

"What is it?" She asked. "Is it like a threatening letter?"

"Worse." He said passing it to her.

"A postcard from Louis." She smiled. "Go give it to her." she said giving it back to him.

"Little Cortes bastard." He muttered to himself walking back inside.

* * *

Punk stepped into Lily's room and she was not even close to asleep. Her pretty night light projector was spinning but she was sitting at her table watching her fish.

"You ok Princess?" Punk asked.

"Yes." She said looking up. "I'm just not sleepy."

"No? Something on your mind?" He asked sitting at her little table.

"Do you think I could be a firefighter?" She asked curiously and that was not the question he was expecting. Lily was always so unpredictable.

"You can be anything you want to be." He said to her. "But I thought you wanted to be a ballerina?" he asked.

"I can do both." She shrugged.

"You're a little young to be picking carers." He said to her.

"I guess." She said to him. "Why was your car on fire? Is someone mad at you?"

"Hey look what was in the mailbox. You got something." Punk said eagerly trying to change the conversation.

"What is this?" Lily asked as Punk handed it to her. "What a pretty picture." She smiled looking at the postcard photo.

"That's Italy." He informed her.

"Louis is in Italy!" Lily told him excitedly and Punk took the card out of her hand and flipped it over. "That's his name!" She yelled jumping out of her chair. "He sent me a card!"

"Yes and tomorrow we'll go to the store and send him one back." He offered and she hugged him.

"Thank you daddy." She said kissing his cheek. "All this card says his name."

"And someone wrote that he'll call once they're settled. I assume his mom or his dopey dad." Punk said pointing.

"He misses me!" Lily cheered and Punk had to smile.

"How could he not? You're awesome." He asked.

"Can you help me write to him? I want to tell him about my new pet fish." Lily asked.

"Yea of course." Punk said to her. "And then on our way to school Monday we'll mail it together."

"Thank you daddy." She smiled and kissed her head and picked her up and put her into bed.

"It's time for bed now." He said pulling the covers up over her.

"Why was your car on fire?" Lily asked and he thought he had gotten off easy.

"It was a bad prank." He said to her.

"What if you were in it?" Lily asked.

"I wasn't." Punk shrugged. "That's what's important. Don't worry about that grown up stuff, that's my job."

"I don't want you to get burned." Lily said to him.

"I won't." he promised her.

"If I become a firefighter I can protect you." She said and he felt his heart swell.

"Is that why you want to be a firefighter now?" He asked and she nodded. "That is incredibly sweet of you but I'm fine." he assured her. "This isn't going to happen again.

"Are you really sure?" She asked and he nodded.

"I don't want you to think about this anymore. You have two very important tasks." He said to her and her eyes widened.

"What?" She gasped dramatically and he had to chuckle.

"You need to think about what you want to write Louis and you need to start thinking of baby names. Because on Tuesday the doctor is going to confirm what I already know, we're going to have another girl." he said to her.

"I'll pick boy names too, just in case." She said to him and he nodded.

"That's why you're the smarty pants in the family." he said standing up. "Always thinking ahead."

"I try." She smiled.

"Get some sleep, Princess." He said kissing her head one more time.

"Night daddy." She yawned as he walked out of her room and was about to close the door but Larry ran in and jumped on her bed. "Don't eat my pillow." She warned Larry sitting up and pointing at him.

"Want me to take him out?" Punk offered before leaving.

"No. I think we have an understanding." She said scrunching her face up and pressing her nose against Larry's in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Tell him who's boss, Lils." Punk teased and left her door open on a crack so Larry could leave if he wanted.

* * *

Punk headed across the hall and saw AJ sitting up in bed looking over paperwork.

"Coming to bed already?" She asked closing her folder.

"I wasn't. But now I'm curious." He smirked walking over to her. "What's that paperwork?"

"Divorce papers." She teased.

"That's never funny." he warned with a teasing smile and reached for the paperwork and she snatched it from him. "Ok. Now I really think it is divorce papers."

"It's shop stuff." She said to him. "I'm putting more money into it then I'm getting out of it."

"Well, you don't care about that stuff right?" he asked sitting on the bed.

"No it's not my first priority." She sighed. "Providing shelter and good homes to the animals is my priority."

"So what's the problem?" Punk asked.

"We need to make some profit." She smirked.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Not that bad and nothing for you to worry about." She said to him. "I'll talk to Paul tomorrow and we'll come up with something."

"If you need help-" he began.

"I'll let you know." She finished and kissed him. "Thank you."

"I don't want you to give up on this." He said to her.

"It's just a lot of money to put into a place and not get anything back." she said to him. "We have another baby coming I have to think responsibly."

"Babe, we've got money." He laughed. "We've got plenty."

"I want to contribute. You know this." She said to him.

"My money is our money." He reminded her. "And I don't want to have the same conversation we've been having since we first started dating."

"I just want to make money and still do a good thing for animals, is that so hard to ask?" She asked him and he cracked a smile.

"You'll figure it out." He said to her. "I won't let you close the store though." He said giving her a kiss and standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To work out down stairs until I'm sure Lily is asleep then I'll be back up here to have time with you." He said to her.

"Good." She smiled grabbing her paperwork.

"Unless you want me up here to help you with this?" He offered.

"No. I mean if I wasn't pregnant I could just throw on a bikini and have like a car wash fundraiser." she sighed.

"Oh you'd make so much money doing that, even now." He said to her and her eyes widened.

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea." He nodded. "I mean I won't let you, but it would work."

"You won't let me?" She asked with a laugh. "Is that a challenge?"

"I should rephrase." He chuckled. "I wouldn't tell you not to do something. But I would stand there next to you like a shadow."

"You would. That would be annoying." She said. "I'll think of something else. Maybe I can put you in a bath suit and throw you out there to wash cars." She said intrigued with her own idea.

"I am attractive." He had to admit and she threw her pillow at him.


	24. 100 Questions

**100 Questions**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Lily squealed holding AJ's sonogram photo as they walked into the house after her doctors appointment. "I knew it was a sister!"

"So did I." Punk reminded her.

"I already named her." Lily told her parents.

"Oh good." AJ said excitedly.

"Louise!" She cheered and Punk scowled.

"We're not having an 80 year old woman." Punk mocked. "Nor are we having one named after a Cortes."

"Fine." She said simply sitting at the kitchen counter. "Rose. Because I'm Lily! Get it?"

"Give it some more thought." Punk suggested and she shrugged. "What about you? You think of anything?" he asked AJ.

"Not yet." She said to him. "You have?"

"I have. And I have the perfect name." Punk grinned proudly.

"Share!" Lily urged.

"I don't want to share because you'll steal my idea and use it as your own." Punk teased Lily.

"That's not fair." AJ said to him.

"I think it is." He said simply and Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Boys can't name girls." Lily argued.

"Why not? That's sexist." Punk mocked. "And, I named you."

"No!" Lily gasped and AJ laughed at her reaction. "Mommy! Is this true?"

"Afraid so." AJ smirked.

"The first flower I ever gave your mom were lily's." Punk told her.

"So?" Lily asked.

"Your dad wanted you to have a name that represented us. We couldn't agree on anything. He wanted to name you Philina." AJ told her and Lily glared at Punk.

"That was a joke." Punk said to AJ then looked at Lily's angry face. "It really was."

"So the new baby's name should be all of our names." Lily suggested.

"That would be weird." Punk said to her. "I'll name her."

"No way." AJ laughed placing her hand on her hip. "I carry her for nine months and push her out of my body, I'll name her."

"I should name her because I'm the smartest." Lily suggested.

"Although you are the smartest, that doesn't mean you get to name her." Punk said to her.

"Why not? I'll pick a good name." Lily promised. "Please?"

"I'll tell you what. You can name the baby." AJ said to her and Punk pouted.

"She's going to name her Elsa or Ariel." Punk argued.

"I will not!" Lily argued and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We get to approve it though." AJ said to her.

"I'll pick a really good name, I promise." Lily promised climbing down from the stool.

"It better not be lame." Punk warned her as she walked out of the kitchen and as she did she turned around and again gave him an angry face. "She's cute." Punk smirked taking her seat on the stool.

"I hope the next one is as cute." AJ said to him.

"Are you kidding? With our genes? Of course she will be." Punk said to her. "I just hope this one resembles me a bit."

"What are you talking about? Lily resembles you." AJ defended.

"Yea? How?" He asked casually pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You know." AJ laughed nervously trying to think of something and Punk arched a brow.

"She doesn't have my eyes, my nose, my hair- are you sure she's mine?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"She's yours." AJ said to her.

"She has your brains too." Punk pointed out.

"You're smart." AJ argued.

"I dropped out of high school." He reminded her.

"So? You're extremely successful." She told him.

"Isn't it hypocritical for me to pressure our six year old with school when I don't even have a diploma?" He asked thinking about it.

"You don't pressure Lily with school." AJ said sitting next to him.

"How can I expect her or this next one to take school seriously when I never did?" He asked.

"You're the father, they have to do what you say." She teased but he wasn't amused. "Or you can take some night classes and get your diploma."

"I don't know." He said to her.

"Why not?" AJ asked. "There's no shame in it. And you're not stupid. And Lily gets her outgoing personality from you."

"Yea?" He asked thinking about it.

"I'm not outgoing." She laughed as she prepared a salad for lunch.

"You're not. You're my little hermit." He agreed and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You are. And Lily is very-"

"The life of the party?" She teased and he nodded. "And dramatic."

"She is dramatic but that's not from me." He defended then his face fell. "Ok yea, that's from me too."

"She has so many of your awesome qualities." AJ said to him.

"Hopefully she has my awesome name giving quality." Punk remarked bitterly.

"It's fun. If it's an awful name we'll veto it." She said to him. "She's just as excited as we are she should get to help name her."

"She just steals names." Punk complained childishly. "Her starfish is named after our dog, her fish is named after her friend."

"Give her some credit." AJ giggled.

"Fine. But if she wants to name our daughter Snuggles or something then don't bitch to me about it and don't expect me to veto it." He warned.

"Snuggles is cute." AJ said thinking about it.

"We're having a baby, not a puppy." Punk mocked.

* * *

Punk and AJ were fast asleep later that night. Everyone in the house fell asleep early, except for Larry that is. Larry was in Lily's room where he usually was every night but she was woken up when he was barking looking out her window.

"Larry I'm sleeping!" Lily hissed in a whisper grabbing her pillow to cover her little ears but Larry kept barking anyway and Lily sat up and tugged on his collar to pull him away from her window, which was under her bed. "What is there?" she asked Larry and pushed her curtain to the side and looked outside and her eyes widened in horror. As she looked down he looked up at her and she saw him wave.

Lily jumped out of her bed and ran across the room with Larry following her. She opened her parents bedroom door and ran right to Punk's side of the bed and began to shake him.

"Huh?" Punk asked tiredly opening his eyes.

"Daddy." Lily nearly cried and that woke Punk up instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a sleepy voice and running his hand over his face.

"There's a man!" She yelled and AJ sat up.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Where?" Punk asked immediately getting out of the bed.

"He was by my window!" She told him and AJ put on the light.

"You're on the third floor with us, no one was outside your window." AJ said laying back down.

"No! He was on the floor outside! Larry saw him and woke me up!" Lily told them.

Lily's room view wasn't much of a view, it was just the side of the house- the fenced in side of the house so if she saw someone, they were on their property.

"I'll go check it out." Punk said to his daughter. "Stay here with your mom."

"He was big and scary! Be careful!" Lily warned.

"How about we just call the cops?" AJ suggested to Punk.

"Lily might have been dreaming this." Punk said to her.

"He waved at me!" Lily told them and now Punk was a little more alarmed. "He saw me because Larry was barking!"

"It's alright." Punk said looking over to her and AJ, who also seemed nervous. "It's probably a drunk who wandered through the fence."

"Here." AJ said reaching under the bed and handing Punk a bat.

"I'm a trained professional fighter." He reminded her as he slipped on his shoes.

"Take the bat." AJ said in a stern voice and leaving no room to argue.

"Ok." Punk said taking it and Larry followed Punk out the door.

* * *

Punk opened the side door and Larry ran out first. He ran right out and towards the gate that was left open, which meant someone was there. Punk walked out of the gate and peeked around and saw no one. He checked around the back and all around the outside and saw an empty, crushed beer can. Once back inside Punk checked every level of the huge home before finally making it back upstairs.

"House is clear." Punk told them.

"I'm not going back in my room." Lily told him curling against AJ.

"Don't kick me or snore." Punk warned.

"You snore." Lily argued.

"Phil?" AJ asked.

"There was a beer can outside, it was a drunk." He said to her and she frowned. "What?"

"I'm thinking this and the C-A-R thing is W-E-I-R-D." She said spelling it out, not to scare Lily.

"Unrelated." He shrugged.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked him.

"Yes I'm sure." He said to her. "Don't worry."

"I can spell car and weird." Lily yawned closing her eyes.

"Stop being so smart." Punk scolded.

"Don't tell her that." AJ said to him.

"Did you see the man Lily? Did you know who it was?" he asked.

"No I did not." Lily said. "I think Larry scared him."

"I think he did too." Punk said and Larry took that as an invitation onto the bed. "Too many people are already in this bed."

"Let him stay daddy." Lily ordered her father and AJ laughed.

"Ok." Punk said and AJ laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"This is why you're so low on the boss chain." AJ teased.

"Don't tease daddy." Lily ordered her mother next and Punk laughed at her.

"Yea, be nice to me." Punk said closing his eyes.

"Maybe that man wanted food?" Lily suggested and Punk opened his eyes back up.

He knew this would happen. Lily was very inquisitive with EVERYTHING. It was one of the things they loved most about her, but it also drove them crazy. He knew she'd have a thousand and one questions.

"Maybe." Punk mumbled tiredly.

"How do people become homeless?" Lily asked her parents but Punk could already hear AJ lightly snoring. She could sleep through anyone talking.

"It just happens." He said closing his eyes.

"Where will he sleep?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." He said trying to sleep through the questions like AJ did.

"Will I be homeless?" Lily asked.

"No. You live here, therefor you're not homeless." Punk said to her closing his eyes again.

"I'm sure all homeless people lived somewhere once before." Lily said to him. "Don't they have mom's and dad's."

"I'd love to talk about this Lils but it's so late." he said exhausted. "Tomorrow." he promised.

"Ok." She sighed and when he opened his eyes again hers were wide open as well starring at the ceiling.

"Shit." He muttered getting out of the bed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked crawling out of the bed next.

"We're going to have some milk and those cookies your mom is hiding and we'll talk about this so you can sleep because I know you won't be able to without talking it out." He said almost annoyed.

"Thanks daddy." She whispered running out of the room.

"You're the best father ever." AJ grinned with her eyes still closed.

"I knew you were fucking faking." Punk hissed.

"Your other daughter is tired." AJ said simply, pulling the covers up over her.

* * *

Lily was at the stool munching on a cookie and watched as Punk poured her a glass of milk.

"How are people homeless?" Lily asked.

"Everyone is different." Punk said grabbing a cookie himself. "Some people lose their jobs, some people prefer to be on the street, some are army veterans- it's all very sad."

"How come they don't go home to their moms and dads? That's what I'd do." Lily told him.

"And when you're older and if I decide to let you move out, remember that." he said sternly. "You can always come home to us."

"I will daddy." Lily said eating her cookie.

"Look, some of these people don't have moms and dads. Some of these people aren't allowed back home." Punk told her.

"Why?" She asked sadly.

"When I was about fifteen I was kicked out of my home." Punk admitted.

"You were homeless?" She asked horrified. "Where did you sleep!?"

"I slept in the park a few nights." He admitted. "Then I started sleeping in the gym until someone took pity on me, which was Uncle Dean. He let me stay with him until I made some money."

"Why didn't grandma or grandpa want you?" Lily asked and Punk cringed.

"Don't call my parents that." he said almost disgusted. "But, they kicked me out when I dropped out of school. I wasn't who they wanted me to be."

"If I dropped out of school, I'd be homeless?" She asked nervously.

"You'd never be homeless. I love you too much." he smirked. "And you'd never drop out of school because you're so much smarter than me."

"That makes me sad." Lily said to him. "Did you eat?"

"I ate." He laughed. "Like I said, Uncle Dean took me in. He helped me get a job at the gym cleaning stuff and then I started fighting for money and I was able to get a place."

"Did you drink?" she asked him. "You know, like that man outside?"

"Never." He said to her. "My dad used to drink and I didn't like it."

"Oh." Lily said to him. "I feel bad for people who don't have homes."

"That's very sweet of you." He smiled. "I feel bad too."

"We should let them live here." She suggested.

"No." Punk said quickly. "But if you're eager to help we can go down to the shelter and volunteer. I do it for work sometimes."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Sure." He said to her.

"I'd like that." She said grabbing another cookie.

"You're such a good kid." Punk said in awe of her. "I hope your sister is like you."

"If she's not, will you throw her out?" Lily asked scared.

"Never." Punk laughed. "Any child of mine has a home for life. No matter what."

"Is that why you don't talk to your parents?" Lily asked.

"Oh Lils, it's way too late in the night for that conversation." Punk said to her.

"I don't have a grandma." Lily told him.

"So?" Punk asked. "And you did, but your mom's mom passed away a long time ago."

"Did your mom pass away?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so." He said thinking about it.

"Do you talk to them?" She asked.

"I do not." He told her honestly.

"Do you miss them?" She asked.

"Never." he said honestly. "My family is you, this new baby, your mom, Grandpa, Uncle Dean and Uncle Paul."

"I like our family." She smiled.

"Me too." he agreed. "Everyone's family is different. Some don't have grandmas or a grandpa or a dad or a mom. Everyone is very different."

"Ok." She shrugged.

"Have I answered all of your questions?" He asked her and she nodded. "Good. We can go to sleep now?"

"No." She said and he eyed her.

"What?" He asked.

"I want one more cookie!" She yelled grabbing the cookie he was about to eat and jumped off the stool and ran away.

"That was mine!" he yelled and looked in the bag and saw it was the last one and groaned.

* * *

The next day Punk was on the side of the house again inspecting it. He wasn't sure why he was, he knew what happened but Lily was still talking about it and he wanted to make sure she didn't get scared again or try to invite the strange drunk man inside.

"What's up?" AJ asked walking over to him.

"Thinking about getting something higher." He said kicking the gate. "Or a better fucking lock."

"I thought you said it was just some homeless guy." She shrugged.

"Yea it probably was." he said thinking about it. "I just don't want anyone scaring Lily again. I also don't want people wandering around my property drinking when I have a six year old and a pregnant wife inside." He said simply.

"Could have been a fan." She suggested.

"Yea, could be." He agreed.

"Could have been whoever burned your car." She added and he laughed.

"You're still stuck on that?" He asked amused.

"It's weird." She said to him.

"Eric burned my car and I don't blame him. And I know for a fact Eric and Colton are currently still in Vegas." he said to her.

"Hmm." She said thinking about it.

"It's nothing." he said to her giving her a kiss.

"I guess." She said to him. "Whatever you said to Lily last night didn't stop the questions."

"What do you mean?" He asked eyeing the fence.

"I mean she wants a rundown of her whole family history." AJ told him.

"Oh." He said quietly checking the gate lock.

"How did the talk about homelessness turn into a history lesson?" She asked.

"I mentioned I was homeless and she asked about my parents." He said to her.

"She's very inquisitive." AJ noted and he let out a loud laugh.

"That's an understatement." Punk said to her.

"What are your parents up to?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if they still live out here or if they're alive." He admitted.

"Think they know you have a daughter?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter. They'll never meet her." He said simply.

"Were they abusive?" She asked curiously. "You never ever talk about them."

"My dad was." He admitted. "My mom was silent and stood by and let him."

"What about your brother?" She asked.

"He was older and out of the house before I got the worst of it." He said to her.

"It's so weird. They've never reached out for money or anything?" She questioned.

"Never. They knew they wouldn't get a dime from me." He shrugged. "I think we can get a taller gate."

"Aren't you curious?" She asked. "I am."

"No. And maybe you should be curious about your own family." he said walking inside and she followed.

"I don't have family." She reminded him. "Just my dad."

"You have aunts and uncles." he pointed out.

"That's a good point." She said thinking about it. "I should ask my dad."

"Why?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen where Lily was coloring at the table.

"I have family out there. Lily should know where she comes from." AJ said to him.

"Lily comes from us." Punk remarked smugly.

"Maybe we can go to Puerto Rico." Lily suggested and Punk looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"She is Puerto Rican." AJ reminded.

"Of course." Punk laughed. "We'll plan a trip after the baby is born."

"Really?" Lily asked and he nodded.

"Yea we'll show you and your sister." Punk said to her.

"Cool." She grinned.

"Speaking of your sister, how's the name selection coming along?" AJ asked Lily.

"I've been thinking about it a lot." She told them seriously.

"Tell us some of your guesses." He urged.

"No." She said looking back at her coloring book and continued to color.

"You have to tell us." Punk urged.

"Not yet." She said simply as she colored. "I haven't picked it yet. I just have a few. I need help deciding."

"We'll help." AJ offered.

"Nope. I'll ask my friends at school." She told them and their faces fell.

"You told her she could name her." Punk whispered to AJ.

"I have faith in her." AJ said to her.

"Yea daddy, have faith." Lily smiled brightly.

"I always have faith in you." He assured his daughter. "But a name is very important."

"I know that." Lily said to him. "It's going to be the best name ever."

"Ok." Punk said warily.


	25. Girl Power

**Girl Power**

* * *

A week later Lily was again woken up by Larry barking out her window. She grunted and shooed Larry off her bed and peeked out her window and again saw the same man she had seen a week ago. Her eyes widened and she ducked behind the curtain and watched him. She jumped off her bed and started to open her parents bedroom door but stopped and decided to run down the stairs. Her little bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor as she ran into the kitchen which was already lit and she opened the pantry.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked causing her to halt her movements. She froze and backed away from the pantry backwards. "I'm talking to you, Princess." Punk said and she turned to see her dad sitting at the counter with a pile of paperwork.

"The man is outside again." She told him and he frowned.

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes! He's probably hungry." Lily said going back to the pantry as Punk stood up and watched as she grabbed a bag of chips. "Give this to him."

"No." Punk laughed putting on his jacket.

"Don't be mean daddy." Lily scolded and he glared at her but took the chips and walked to the side door. He stopped short of walking out the door when he realized Lily was shadowing him.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking back at her.

"I'm going with you." Lily shrugged.

"No. You are going upstairs back to your room." He said to her.

"But-" She began but he just pointed. "Fine." She huffed and walked away.

Punk opened the side door and saw nothing. He again walked around the entire house and saw nothing, not even a beer can this time. He walked back inside and saw Lily waiting by the door.

"Didn't I say up to your room?" He asked her.

"Yes. But I was walking slow." She shrugged and he rolled his eyes as he locked the door. "Why didn't you give him the chips?"

"He wasn't there." Punk said to her. "Are you sure you keep seeing him?"

"I promise daddy." She said to him. "Let me look."

"No." He laughed leading her back inside into the kitchen. "I think maybe you're imagining him."

"I am not. Larry sees him too! He barks and it wakes me up." Lily told him.

"Maybe you think you see someone." He said to her.

"No." She said casually as she sat at on the stool Punk was originally in.

"I'm pretty sure it's after midnight and you should be in bed." Punk said to her.

"I'm hungry now." She said to him. "Cookies!"

"There aren't any. I already looked." He sighed then looked at the bag of chips in his hand and tossed them to her and she eagerly opened the bag and smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "Are you and mommy fighting?"

"No." He laughed grabbing a water bottle. "Why?"

"Because you're not in bed." She shrugged.

"I'm doing some homework." He said to her.

"Homework?" She asked surprised.

"I'm thinking about going back to school." He told her honestly and her face lit up.

"Really!? You can come to school with me!" She cheered.

"A different school." He laughed. "A school for grown ups. I'm just looking over some of the work to see if I can make time."

"That's so cool." Lily smiled.

"Yea? You don't think that's lame?" Punk asked curiously.

"Nope." Lily said honestly. "School is fun."

"I don't know about that." He said to her with a laugh. "It's a lot of hard work. I don't know if-" he stopped when he realized he was in fact just talking to his six year old.

"I think you can do it, daddy." Lily said munching chips. "You're very smart."

"I wouldn't say that." He laughed.

"You said you didn't have a home." She reminded him.

"Yea, so what?" He asked.

"Now we have a big home!" She grinned. "My teacher told me to make money and have a big home you have to study hard and work hard. You have to be smart."

"I guess that's kind of true." He said thinking about it.

"It's very true." AJ agreed walking into the kitchen and Punk grabbed his paperwork quickly.

"Hi mommy." Lily smiled trying to hide the chips.

"I already saw them." She said reaching into the bag. "I woke up to no husband and a missing daughter."

"Daddy made me eat the chips." Lily told her quickly.

"For such a good kid, you lie a lot." Punk mocked.

"The man was outside." Lily said to her and she frowned.

"No one was out there." Punk assured her quickly and Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Larry saw him too!" She argued.

"How about you stop eating junk food and go up to bed and I'll be right up to tuck you in again." She said to Lily who passed her the chips and jumped off the stool.

"Night daddy." She said giving him a hug then ran up the stairs with Larry following her.

"There was nobody there and not even a beer can." Punk told her.

"It's making me nervous." She said to him.

"Don't be." He said to her. "I don't think she's even seeing anyone. She's half awake."

"What is all of this?" She asked nodding at his paperwork.

"Paperwork for night school." He confided and she smiled.

"You're going to do it?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said to her. "It's two nights a week. I just don't know if I want to sit in a class for two hours two nights a week."

"If it's something you want to do it, do it." She said to him. "I support it."

"How embarrassing would it be if I flunked out?" he asked seriously.

"You wouldn't." She practically laughed. "You are very smart. I don't even know why not having the diploma bothers you so much."

"It just does. How can I tell our kids to stay in school when I never have?" He asked her. "It's just hypocritical."

"Lily was right by the way." She said to him.

"Can you be more specific?" He mocked. "She talks a lot."

"About how you came from nothing and now you have a big beautiful home and family. A family that you take care of. You learned how to save money, invest it and make it without having anyone show you. You learned how to be a husband and father without a proper example." she said to him.

"You think I'm good at that?" he asked seriously.

"Are you kidding?" she asked seriously. "You make us laugh everyday, you make us feel safe, you make us feel loved. You're pretty much the total package and you learned that all on your own."

"I guess." He said to her. "Tell me more about how great I am." he said seriously and she laughed. "I love your laugh."

"After my mom died and I was taking care of my dad, I never thought I'd laugh again." She confided. "I thought I'd grow old and alone in that pet store. You're not only the best thing that has ever happened to me but I've learned so much from you and I was a straight A student." she pointed out.

"So, you think I could do this? It won't be easy I have to train still and I'll have a fight at some point-" He began.

"I know you can do it." She said to him. "But it's a lot to take on and if you don't want to do that I understand."

"They said if I'm out of town or whatever I can do online classes." He said to her.

"Sounds very easy." She shrugged. "But you don't have anything to prove either."

"I have to prove it to myself." He said to her. "You won't be embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed by my hot husband who constantly looks to better himself in order to be an even better example to his children?" She asked mockingly thinking it over. "Let me think..."

"I love you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You don't mind me not being around two nights a week?"

"You're usually at the gym anyway." she shrugged. "I think I'll manage."

"You'll tutor me if I need it?" he asked in a whisper before nipping her lips.

"I'd love that." She grinned against his lips. "You can wear a naughty school girl outfit and I can be the teacher with the ruler."

"How about we switch up those outfits." He suggested and she shook her head laughing. "Fine." He sighed. "I can pull it off." he teased before leaning in and kissing her again.

"Hey!" Lily scolded and they jumped apart. "You were supposed to tuck me in, mommy."

"I'm sorry baby." She smiled cleaning off her lips quickly.

"Tuck me in after?" He whispered into AJ's ear before she walked off and quickly turned her head and shot him a wink.

"Daddy, give the man those chips if he comes back." Lily ordered.

"Listen to your daughter." AJ teased taking Lily's hand and leading her out of the room.

Punk looked at the bag of chips and closed them up and put them away. He truly believed Lily was just seeing things but he peeked outside just one more time to make sure, he didn't want her waking up again. And again he looked and saw nothing and went back inside.

* * *

The next day Lily walked out of school the saddest Punk and AJ had ever seen. It was almost as if Louis left all over again.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked kneeling down.

"It's over." Lily sighed.

"For two months." Punk laughed. "You'll be back before you know it."

"I love school." She said dramatically. "I love my friends. I love my teachers."

"I get it." Punk said to her. "You love us too, right?"

"Of course! But I see you all of the time!" she said. "Can I go to sleep away camp?"

"No." Punk answered before AJ could.

"Phil." AJ sighed standing up.

"No. She goes to school all day for most of the year. Summer is our time." Punk said to AJ. "You are the weirdest kid ever." he said to Lily who giggled. "You love school, you want sleep away camp, don't you want to do fun kid stuff?"

"Like what?" Lily asked. "Can we go to the water park?"

"Sure." Punk said to her.

"And me and mommy can go on all of the water slides!" Lily smiled.

Punk was a chicken, he hated rides and when they went to the water park AJ and her did all the fun stuff. Punk was content just watching them have fun.

"Oh, honey I can't go on slides." AJ said to her and Lily frowned.

"Are you a chicken like daddy now?" Lily asked confused.

"That's really insulting." Punk said to Lily who ignored him.

"No." AJ laughed. "I just can't go on stuff like that until after I have the baby." AJ told her.

"Oh. I get it." Lily said to her.

"I'm sorry." AJ said instantly feeling awful. "We can still go and I can watch you go on the rides."

"No it's ok. I don't want to go alone." She shrugged. "Can I go to camp?"

"Why?" Punk asked. "We can do all the stuff we normally do."

"Yes!" AJ urged. "It's still the same. We want to spend a lot of time with you before the baby gets here."

"I understand." Lily said to her. "You can't do fun things anymore."

"I can still do fun things." Punk said to her.

"So can I!" AJ argued.

"I'll do the slides and stuff." Punk forced out.

"Really?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Yes. We want you to have a fun summer and it's your last summer as an only child." Punk said to her. "And we really want to spend it together."

"You can do camp days." AJ offered. "But we'd really like to spend the summer with you."

"Ok." Lily smiled.

"I mean unless we're not cool enough for you..." Punk teased.

"Mommy is so cool." Lily smiled proudly. "She's pretty, smart and funny."

"Just like you." AJ smiled.

"What about me?" Punk asked.

"You're smart and funny." Lily had to admit.

"I'm not pretty?" He asked pretending to be offended.

"Not like mommy." Lily argued.

"Really? Because I think I'm prettier." Punk teased.

"Is there a reason you didn't want to spend time with us?" She asked.

"No. All the kids here are going." Lily said to them.

"Probably a snooty camp for rich kids." Punk scoffed. "Those parents don't love their kids."

"Phillip." AJ hissed.

"I'm kidding." He added quickly as Lily looked confused. "We want to hang out and party all summer."

"Party!?" She asked jumping up and down.

"No bedtime either." Punk said and AJ elbowed him. "It's summer." he argued with AJ. "I want her to want to be home."

"And you know what? I'm going to need someone to help me with the baby's room." AJ said to Lily.

"I forgot all about that!" Lily said to her. "Littler Mermaid room!"

"Yea? I like that." AJ smiled.

"I don't." Punk remarked bitterly.

"You're not the boss." Lily sighed as she reminded him. "It's mommy, Lily, Larry, you."

"Yea, yea." He mocked.

"Am I coming back here next year?" She asked her parents.

"If you want to." AJ said to her and she nodded.

"I really do." Lily told them. "I get to do so much more next year! I can be in a play!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun." AJ grinned.

"Since I can't go to camp, can we go camping?" Lily asked them as they walked to the car.

"Oh, well you see your dad has a lot going on this summer. He's going to be training and studying-" She began.

"Let's do it." Punk said without thought. "We can go for a weekend."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked.

"Yea." Punk said to her.

"Can Uncle Paul come too?!" Lily asked. "Uncle Dean?"

"We can ask." Punk said to her.

"What do you know about camping?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"I can put a tent together and start a fire." He remarked smugly. "How hard can it be?"

"I used to go camping all the time." AJ told Lily proudly.

"Really?" Lily asked and she nodded.

"Grandpa and Grandma used to take me every spring break." AJ told her. "We'd start a fire, sleep in tents, swim in the lake."

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Lily cheered. "Can Grandpa come too?"

"We'll ask him." Punk smirked looking at her.

"Water park, camping, baby sisters room..." She trailed off as Punk buckled her up in her car seat. "I'm going to have a very busy summer."

"You sure are." Punk agreed.

* * *

Later that day Punk was at the gym and Lily was with him watching and coloring while AJ worked across the street.

"Hey kid." Dean greeted and Lily perked her head up. "Heard we're all going camping this summer."

"We are!" Lily smiled happily and Dean slyly passed Lily her favorite cookies so Punk wouldn't see. He did this often, always snuck Lily extra junk food.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No sweat." He said looking over at her coloring book. "Cool picture."

"Thanks." She grinned then checked to make sure Punk wasn't near. "I need your help."

"Really?" Dean asked flattered. "Me?" and she nodded. "I'm honored."

"I told a lie." She told him and he frowned. "And now I need you to help me fix it."

"Ok." Dean said nervously now. "You lied to your dad?"

"And mom." she whispered and Dean was horrified.

"Your dad I can handle but a secret from your mom- she'll punch me in the nose." He said seriously and Lily giggled. "Alright, tell me what it is."

"I told mommy and daddy I picked a great name for the baby and I haven't yet!" she told him dramatically. "I can't pick one! Daddy said it can't be a Disney princess."

"Ah." Dean smiled. "That's a fun secret and an easy one for me to keep for you."

"Help me name her!" Lily pleaded.

"I'd love to." Dean said to her. "Do you have like a list?" and she shook her head. "I'll tell you what, I'll get a name book and when you come back we'll read the names together and I'll help you pick one."

"Thank you Uncle Dean." Lily said relieved. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"What are you two whispering about?" Punk asked walking over.

"Nothing." Lily and Dean said innocently at the same time.

"Not at all suspicious." Punk mocked. "Did he give you cookies?"

"Maybe." Lily smiled slyly.

"Be careful and really hide them because mommy is at that pregnancy stage where she can smell junk food from a mile away." Punk warned.

"She can have some." Lily said to him.

"Can I?" Punk asked.

"No." Lily said as she went back to coloring.

"You're in training." Dean reminded him.

"Yea daddy." Lily said to him.

"Any word on when the fight will be?" Dean asked.

"I'm hearing December." Punk said to him. "It's a Chicago show."

"Oh sweet." Dean said to him.

"The new baby will be here by then too and I don't want any trips to Vegas." Punk told him.

"I promise to not get lost, break my arm, get pushed, help Uncle Paul or break the lamp." Lily sighed glaring at him in annoyance.

"She gets mad at me." Punk mocked looking at Dean then looked at her. "What lamp did you break?"

"Oppsie." Lily smiled and went back to coloring.

"I can have everyone in our home." Punk said to Dean. "Robert can watch the girls to make sure they stay out trouble and we can't get on a plane with the new baby anyway."

"I get to still watch you walk out, right?" Lily asked.

"Oh yea of course." Punk said to her.

"And I can have the sexy hair?" She asked and Dean and Punk looked horrified.

"We talked about that." Punk reminded her sternly. "No sexy anything until I am dead and buried."

"Daddy." Lily warned.

"No." He warned right back pointing at her.

"Mommy said-" Lily began.

"Nope." Punk said putting on a smile. "Baby hair."

"Ugh." She groaned rolling her eyes and went back to coloring.

"Dude, she is going to drive you crazy in a few years." Dean laughed and Punk glared at him.

"You don't think I don't know that?" Punk asked him.

"And you have another one on the way." Dean warned.

"I'm well aware. Thanks." Punk remarked annoyed. "Anyway, it's not set yet but that's what I'm pulling for. I know AJ would prefer something later because she doesn't think she'll look good enough in that time."

"Blasphemy." Dean snorted. "She always looks hot. She looked hot in the hospital when she had Lily."

"That's what I keep telling her." Punk sighed.

"I actually have to talk to you about something with Celeste." Dean said to him and Punk nodded. "We're kind of hitting a dry spot..."

"No sex?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Something like that." Dean forced out frustrated.

"It happens when you're with someone for a certain amount of-" Punk began but Lily, who they forgot was sitting there and listening intently, interrupted.

"What's sex?" Lily asked curiously and both men froze and then looked down at her. "What's se-"

"Shh." Punk said covering her mouth with his hand. "Don't say that word, ever, ever, ever."

* * *

Later that night AJ was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Lily wandered into the kitchen and sat at the counter stool.

"Hi honey." AJ greeted.

"Hi mommy." Lily smiled.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked amused.

"What's sex?" Lily asked and AJ froze as Punk walked in the kitchen to hear the question then quickly turned around and tried to leave.

"Don't you dare." AJ warned him and he froze. "Where did you hear that word?"

"If I tell you will that person get in trouble?" She asked curiously.

"No need." AJ said then looked at Punk. "You used the word, you explain it."

"No thanks." Punk shrugged. "I told you not to say that word." He reminded Lily as grabbed a water bottle.

"Phil." AJ said nodding at Lily. "You have to tell her."

"Never." Punk said simply and kissed the top of Lily's head then walked out of the kitchen.

"What is it mommy?" Lily asked desperately.

"You're far too young to know." AJ said to her. "But when you have...you know what...that's how you make a baby."

"Oh!" Lily said nodding. "So are Aunt Celeste and Uncle Dean having a baby?"

"Do me a favor, don't listen to the boys at the gym- ever." AJ smirked at her daughter.

"Are they bad?" Lily asked.

"Of course not. They're just careless. They're not as sensitive as we are." AJ said to her.

"Boys are stinky." Lily agreed and AJ laughed. "Uncle Dean gave me those cookies." She whispered.

"Hide them for us?" AJ asked and she nodded. "Good girl." AJ said proudly. "Tomorrow do you want to come to the paint store with me? We can look at colors for the nursery?"

"Yes!" Lily said excited.

"What colors are you thinking?" AJ asked.

"Purple." Lily told her.

"Purple is your room color." AJ smirked.

"Oh." Lily said to her. "Dark purple!"

"We'll look at all the colors tomorrow." AJ said to her. "How's the name coming along? Want to tell me?" She asked and Lily looked away. "Lils?"

"I can't tell you." She said turning all the way around and AJ laughed.

"You didn't pick one yet." AJ said to her and Lily turned around to look at her.

"How did you know!" Lily gasped.

"One, I'm mom- I know everything." AJ informed her. "Two, you're the worst liar."

"Uncle Dean is going to help me pick a name." Lily told her and AJ cringed.

"Oh god no." AJ said to her.

"He's getting me a book!" She assured her. "This is very important mommy."

"Alright." AJ said unsurely. "But you could always ask me too."

"What about daddy?" Lily asked.

"Daddy already got to name you." AJ pointed out. "I'm thinking girl power on this."

"You're right." Lily agreed.


	26. Girls Day

**Girls Day**

* * *

Punk walked in from an all day late night training session at the gym. It was almost midnight and he was a little upset he'd come home to find both AJ and Lily sleeping after not being able to not see them all day. To his surprise, he saw the kitchen light on and heard chatter and saw both wife and daughter at the counter making sandwich's.

"What's this?" Punk asked dropping his gym bag by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh, hi daddy!" Lily smiled and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on? Why is she still up?" Punk asked giving AJ a kiss next.

"You don't remember promising no bedtime?" AJ forced out with a smile but the tone was threatening.

"Oh crap." he whispered.

"We're feeding the Peter." Lily told him and he jerked his head to look at his daughter.

"Who the hell is Peter?" Punk asked.

"She named the homeless man who keeps coming by." AJ said to him wrapping a sandwich.

"We're not feeding him." Punk said to AJ as Lily packed the two sandwich's into a brown paper bag with a bottle of water.

"Don't be mean." Lily ordered him gently. "He needs to eat."

"If we feed him he'll coming back." Punk said to Lily who smiled.

"Cool!" Lily cheered.

"Not cool." Punk corrected. "I don't want you-" He said looking at Lily then AJ "or you approaching him."

"We're not. We're leaving it outside where he stands." AJ told him and he shook his head in annoyance.

"We help people who need it, you say that." Lily reminded him closing the bag up.

"Animals are going to eat this." Punk argued.

"Your daughter wants to help those who are less fortunate." AJ pointed out to him grabbing the bag. "Be proud."

"Yea daddy." Lily smiled as AJ walked down to the side door.

"I am proud. Very proud of you." He said to her. "You're an awesome, thoughtful kid."

"Thank you." Lily responded almost smugly.

"I just don't want you attracting rats to the house." Punk said to her.

"The man is hungry. We have to feed him." Lily sighed growing annoyed with Punk.

"I put it outside." AJ told Lily who smiled.

"I think I'll watch a movie." Lily said sliding off the stool.

"It's midnight." Punk said stopping her.

"You said no bedtime." Lily reminded him with a smile then skipped into the living room.

"Your rule, you stay up with her." AJ said to him and he nodded weakly.

"Seems only fair." Punk sighed sitting down.

"How was the gym?" She asked.

"I'm exhausted." He admitted. "Tweaked my neck." he said rubbing it.

"Oh no." She said walking over and rubbing his neck gently. "How bad?"

"Nothing a day off tomorrow won't cure." He said simply.

"I'll stay up tonight." AJ told him.

"No I will, it's my fault she doesn't have a bedtime." he sighed.

"But you worked all day and got hurt. I napped all day." She smiled giving him a kiss. "Go take a shower, get into bed and I'll bring you up something to eat."

"Yea?" Punk grinned.

"Yea." She confirmed. "We'll watch a movie together, she'll pass out any minute."

"Ok." He said standing up. "Did you really leave that sandwich outside?"

"Of course I did." AJ smirked. "I can't lie to her."

"He's not even real." Punk said to her.

"So what's the harm? It makes her feel good." AJ shrugged cleaning up. "And it just proves we're raising an amazing daughter."

"I already knew that." Punk remarked smugly as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Which one should I watch?" Lily asked holding up two movies.

"The Little Mermaid." He answered and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Princess."

"Good night daddy." Lily smiled then ran to put the movie in.

* * *

After his shower Punk decided to wander down the stairs and passed the couch and saw Lily was already out cold. When he walked into the kitchen he saw AJ preparing him a sandwich.

"Just the way you like." She told him proudly.

"Thank you." He said sitting at the table.

"I told you I'd bring it upstairs, go lay down." She said to him.

"Nah, I'm good here." He said taking a bite out of it.

"I'm going to bring her upstairs then-" She began.

"No you are not." Punk said cutting her off. "You're too pregnant to be carrying her around, I'll do it."

"Your neck is hurt." She pointed out.

"Tweaked." He corrected. "I can bring her upstairs."

"Thank you." She said to him. "I'm going to take a bath."

"You feeling ok?" He asked eyeing her.

"Yea I am." She said to him. "She's getting bigger everyday." She said placing her hand over her belly.

"That's a positive." He smirked and leaned over and kissed her ever growing belly. "Are you going to drive me crazy like your sister and mommy?" he asked her belly and she snorted a laugh.

"She will. It's in her blood." AJ teased. "You sure you don't want me to bring her up?"

"I'm sure." he said to her.

Punk leaned back in his chair and waited until AJ was up the stairs and out of sight before jumping up and running down the side stairs to open the door and bring in the food that he knew would attract animals. He was relieved to see the bag was untouched which meant there was no stranger wandering around his property. He leaned over and picked up the bag and frowned when he felt the bag was empty. He opened it and saw both sandwich's and water bottle were gone but the bag was closed just the way Lily left it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk muttered and walked down the side of the house and opened the gate and peered up and down the street.

Punk shook his head in annoyance and made sure to lock the gate again. When he made it back to the side door he jumped back being startled upon seeing an angry Lily standing there with her arms folded.

"What I do?" He asked nervously.

"I wanted the man to eat that!" Lily pouted.

"He did." Punk said holding the bag upside down. "I was just checking to see if he was still around."

"Oh good." Lily smiled snatching the bag from him and slowly walking back inside and he could hear her yawn. "Ok. I'm ready to party." She said in a tired voice as she yawned again.

"You're all partied already." He said lifting her up as he closed and locked the side door.

"I am not." She yawned again resting her tired head on his shoulder and he carried her up the stairs and Larry followed closely behind.

"You are so." He teased carrying her down the hall and opening her bedroom door and placed her on her bed and pulled up the covers.

"Did the man really eat the food or were you lying?" Lily asked as he turned on her night light.

"I would never lie to you." He said honestly and kissed the top of her head. "You know I'm proud of you right?" he asked and she shrugged. "I am." He said to her seriously. "You are so smart and generous and fearless and you're only six. Always stay this sweet little girl."

"I will daddy." She yawned again. "Also I picked my sisters name."

"Yea? What did you pick?" he asked intrigued.

"I'll tell you and mommy tomorrow." Lily said closing her eyes.

"Fine." He grunted and walked to her door.

"I love you, daddy." Lily said to him.

"I love you too, Princess." he smiled then was about to close her door but Larry ran just before he could.

"Don't breathe on me!" Lily yelled sitting up and pointing at him.

"I can take him out." Punk offered, as he did every night.

"No it's ok. I love Larry." She said laying back down as Larry ran right by her face and laid down. "Ugh. Brush your teeth." she groaned rolling over and Punk laughed and walked away.

* * *

Later that night Punk rolled onto his, catching his breath with a stupid grin on his face and AJ fell back onto her back next.

"Oh man." She said breathlessly. "That was good."

"Isn't it always?" He asked mockingly.

"Of course, but I really needed that tonight. I'm at the four month mark." She practically warned rolling halfway onto his body and kissing him then crawled off of him and off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked enjoying watching her bend over for her clothes.

"Nowhere but I do need to get dressed. We do have a child in the house who loves to burst in." she teased tossing him a pair of sweats. "Put those on." She instructed and unlocked the door in case Lily needed to burst in.

"I'm putting a camera in on the side of the house." He said pulling his sweats up.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"That person came and ate that food." He said to her.

"That was the point." AJ laughed.

"It's not funny. I don't want some weirdo lurking around the house my six year old daughter sleeps in." He said seriously. "It's gated private property, homeless people don't just wander in."

"It makes Lily feels good." AJ pointed out.

"I'm glad it does." He said as AJ slipped into the bed. "And she fed him, it's nice but it stops now. I don't want to invite strangers near my family like that. I'm putting a camera and bigger and better gate."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She yawned.

"I have a test tomorrow." he said to her and she grinned.

"Need me to help you study?" She offered.

"Actually I do." He admitted. "I also need you to call Paul and Dean and tell them I'm too sick to make it in tomorrow."

"Why don't you just tell them you're taking night classes?" She asked.

"No fucking way. They'll never let me live it down." He laughed trying to get comfortable.

"What do you care what they think?" AJ asked.

"I don't. I just don't want their bullshit. Training and studying isn't easy." He pointed out.

"I'll cover for you." AJ promised kissing his chin. "I always will."

"I know that." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her close. "Lily picked a name by the way."

"I heard." she said closing her eyes and snuggling her face against his bare chest. "Dean helped pick it so beware."

"Oh fuck." Punk groaned.

"Let's be open minded." AJ laughed tiredly.

"He probably picked a stripper name to piss me off." Punk scoffed.

"Stop." She laughed.

"How's the pet store doing?" he asked.

"Same." She said. "It's picking up little by little."

"Can I help?" He asked seriously.

"Nope. Paul is looking into things for me. Focus on school and fighting." She told him. "And right now I just want to focus on sleep."

"I can take a hint." Punk laughed.

* * *

The next day while eating breakfast Lily walked over to the table and both her parents had their eyes on her.

"Larry did it." Lily blurted out.

"Did what?" Punk asked fearfully knowing she did something and she was using Larry to cover, as she always did.

"Whatever it is you and mommy are mad about." Lily said sitting down as AJ placed a dish of already cut up french toast in front of her.

"Nobody is mad. But you said you were going to tell us the baby's name." AJ smiled sitting down.

"Oh!" Lily smiled. "It's such a good name! It's a color!" she cheered.

"You want to name our daughter Pink, don't you?" Punk asked nervously.

"No!" Lily giggled. "She's also a superhero!" she said looking at AJ and she liked that.

"I already love it." AJ said proudly.

"Don't say that until we hear it." Punk warned his wife.

"Jade!" Lily told them.

"Jade?" Punk asked unsurely.

"Yes! It's a pretty color and my sister is going to be pretty. And Uncle Dean showed me a comic book and Jade is super pretty and she has the power of energy and plants and I'm Lily! I'm a plant!" she cheered.

"I don't know." Punk said thinking about it.

"I love it." AJ nearly cried. "She put so much thought into this." She said standing up and kissing Lily's cheek.

"I did think a lot about it." Lily admitted.

"It's different." She said to Punk who had to nod in agreement. "And it does connect to Lily's name."

"Don't you like it daddy?" Lily asked.

"No." he said with a straight face and her little face fell. She looked crushed. "I love it." he said seriously and she smiled brightly instantly.

"We can paint her room jade too." AJ suggested.

"Yay!" Lily cheered clapping her hands. "I did good?"

"You did amazing." AJ assured her. "We'll go to the paint store when you're done eating."

"I'll get my shoes!" She said jumping out of her chair.

"Don't I get to help pick a color?" Punk frowned.

"You have to study." She reminded him. "Take this as a small reprieve. The house will be empty and you can study uninterrupted."

"I guess." He sighed. "I didn't want to miss out time with you two though."

"You're not. It's paint color. We'll get a bunch of samples and you can help us pick before we officially decide." she promised.

"That's fair." He said almost childishly.

"Go up to my office and study." She told him. "Later tonight I'll help you."

"Ok." He said as Lily ran back into the kitchen.

"Eat first." AJ ordered pointing at her dish.

"Can we make more food tonight for Peter?" Lily asked.

"I don't think so Lil." AJ said knowing Punk wasn't a fan of it.

"But mommy-" Lily began to argue.

"I'll do it tonight." Punk said to her. "I'll help you make the food."

"Really?" Lily asked screwing her eyes at him.

"Really." he laughed sipping his coffee.

"Ok." Lily smiled. "But you can't cook."

"First of all it's a sandwich, anyone could do that." Punk mocked. "Second of all, I can cook."

"No you can't." Lily said sweetly as she ate her food.

"Babe?" Punk asked looking at AJ.

"I have to get my shoes." AJ said leaving the room quickly.

"That means she knows you can't cook." Lily giggled.

"I can cook." he defended. "I make great..." he said thinking about it. "Coffee."

"Oh! Can I have some?" Lily asked eagerly.

"No." He said quickly. "You like my macaroni and cheese."

"No I don't." She said honestly. "You burn the macaroni." she frowned.

"Sometimes it's ok to lie to not hurt my feelings." He mocked.

"I can lie?" she asked stunned.

"I was kidding." he said to her. "But you can try to not be so blunt."

"Leave her alone." AJ laughed walking back in the kitchen.

"She's mean to me." Punk said to her and Lily dropped her fork. "You are!"

"I love you daddy!" She yelled running to him.

"Yea, yea." He said and she hugged him tighter. "Ok I love you too." He said to her.

"I'm finished." Lily said running out of the kitchen.

"She barely at it." AJ sighed grabbing her dish.

"I'll clean." Punk said standing up and grabbing the dish from her. "Go have fun."

"Thank you." She said grabbing her purse. "And that's very nice of you to feed Peter for her."

"Oh yea." Punk smirked. "I'm going to leave the food out there and I'm going to be fucking waiting."

"Don't." AJ warned him.

"I want to know who is waving at my daughter and eating my food." Punk shrugged simply.

"Don't scare him or hurt him." AJ warned.

"I'll be an angel." He smiled sarcastically. "Bye." He said grabbing her face and kissing her. "Bye Jade." He said placing his hand over her belly. "I like it."

"Me too." AJ had to admit. "Do you think this one will be as smart as Lily?"

"God I hope not." He sighed and AJ slapped his arm playfully then walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Just as Punk settled in AJ's office with his books opened he heard the doorbell and groaned before leaving her comfortable desk and wandering downstairs to see who it was.

"Robert." Punk greeted stepping aside to let in his father-in-law. "You just missed AJ and Lily."

"I know." Robert said nervously. "I'm here to talk to you."

"Oh." Punk said closing the door. "Everything ok?"

"Not really." Robert said and Punk lead him over to the couch. "I found out a few months ago I had cirrhosis of the liver."

"Liver failure?" Punk asked and Robert nodded. He remembered that Robert was an extremely heavy drinker for many years but it had been under control for years. "Have you still been drinking?"

"No." Robert said shaking his head. "But it wasn't just drinking. It was unhealthy eating and just bad luck."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Punk asked him. "We could help you. You can stay here with us-"

"That's why I didn't tell you." Robert said to him with a weak smile.

"So you need a transplant?" Punk asked him. "Are you on the list-"

"I am, was." He corrected. "I'm stopping my medication."

"What? Why?" Punk asked.

"I did it to myself Phil." Robert sighed. "I miss my wife." he said sadly and Punk could relate to that. "I know you and AJ don't, but I believe in the afterlife, I believe she's waiting for me."

"You should talk to AJ about this." Punk insisted.

"I'm putting you in a bad position but I can't tell her." Robert said to him. "She'll cry and insist I stick it out but life long drunks aren't on the top of the list for transplants nor should I be. I can't let her down again." He said to Punk.

"So fight." Punk said simply. "Lily loves you so much. She's planning this big camping trip with you and-"

"I can't look into her sweet little eyes and break her heart. She reminds me so much of AJ." Robert said to him. "My only regret is that I won't get to meet my new granddaughter."

"How long are we talking?" Punk asked him.

"A couple of months if that." Robert said to him. "It's sever cirrhosis."

"Is there something I can do?" Punk asked. "Maybe I can find you a better doctor-"

"No." Robert said with a light laugh. "I've made peace with this."

"How am I going to tell her?" Punk asked him as he felt himself going pale.

"If you can't I understand." Robert said to him. "But I just don't think I can-"

"I'll do it." Punk said to him. "I'll talk to AJ."

"Thank you." Robert said to him.

"I'm real sorry." Punk wasn't sure what else to say.

"You of all people have nothing to be sorry for." Robert laughed lightly. "You have taken care of my daughter and made her happy, you gave me the most perfect granddaughter and another one who I'm sure will be just as perfect. And I know you're going to look after them."

"Of course." Punk said to him.

"I live this world in peace knowing you're in it and with them." Robert said genuinely. "Tell AJ I'll be by in a couple of days." He said standing up.

"You know she's going to show up at your place and demand you take your medication and start eating better." Punk warned standing up as well.

"Yea, I'm expecting it." Robert smirked. "She's taken care of me since her mother died. It's over now. I won't let her do it again."

"You're going to come by and see Lily right?" Punk asked. "I don't even know how to explain this to her-"

"I plan on spending most of my time with my daughter and granddaughter." Robert said to him.

"We have a room." Punk offered him. "We have plenty of rooms actually."

"It can get ugly towards the end and it happens fast. I don't want Lily to see that." Robert said to him. "But I appreciate it."

* * *

An hour later Lily and AJ walked through the door.

"Daddy we have paint!" Lily yelled from the bottom of the stairs and Punk came down the stairs.

"Yea? How much?" Punk asked.

"So much that mommy can't carry it." Lily said as AJ hung her keys up by the door.

"Yea we'll need you to get it from the car." AJ said to him with a laugh.

"That's what I'm here for." Punk forced out. "Lil's do me a favor, can you stay down here and keep an eye on Larry so I can talk to your mom? He's been eating out of the garbage again."

"I told you he doesn't have a brain." Lily groaned petting Larry. "I'll get you cookies." She said leading Larry into the kitchen.

"Dog cookies! Not my cookies!" AJ yelled after her.

"I have to talk to you." Punk said to her grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.

Lily was still downstairs playing with Larry but she was getting bored and decided to take Larry upstairs. Her parents had been up there a long time and she didn't think much of it. She had to pass their room in order to get to hers and their door was opened on a crack. She didn't mean to stop but she heard her mom crying and when she looked through the crack she saw AJ's head resting in Punk's lap as she wept. Lily frowned and decided her mother needed her and busted into the room.

"I'm here mommy." Lily said near tears, she did NOT like seeing her mother like this and felt she was the only one to fix her.

"Lily I'll be right down to talk to you just give your mom and I a few minutes-" He stopped when AJ sat up and held her arms out and Lily ran into her arms and let AJ crying into her hair.

"I'm here mommy, it's ok." Lily assured her.

Lily had no idea what upset AJ so much but she was sure she'd be able to fix it. Whenever Lily was upset AJ would say the same thing and it always worked for her.

"I love you." Lily said hugging her back.

"I have to go see him." AJ said looking over to Punk but not letting go of Lily.

"He said a few days." Punk whispered. "Your daughter needs you."

"No. I need her." AJ corrected holding her tighter.

"Stay here tonight and I promise tomorrow I'll go over to see him with you." He promised.

"Stay with me mommy." Lily said quietly snuggling against AJ. "I'll make you feel better. I promise."

"I know." AJ said trying not to smile but she couldn't help it.

"Mommy is sad." Lily said looking at Punk but not letting go of AJ. "We need pizza and the TV." She ordered Punk.

"Are you six or thirty?" He asked his daughter amused. Only she could make them smile at a time like this.

"I'm six." Lily said glaring at him. "Pizza and TV, please."

"Anything else?" he asked his daughter who actually thought about it.

"Larry." AJ added and Lily nodded.

"And me?" Punk asked hopefully.

"You have to study." AJ said to him.

"Oh come on-" He started.

"I've got Lily and Larry." AJ said calming down.

"And Jade!" Lily smiled lightly poking her belly.

"That's right." AJ smiled.

"You don't need me?" he asked a little offended.

"I do and I will." She said with sad eyes. "But that will be tonight when I can't sleep."

"Ok." He said kissing her and Lily scrunched up her face.

"Gross." Lily mumbled.

"Very gross." Punk agreed teasingly.

"Why are you sad mommy?" Lily asked cupping her face so she would look at her.

"I'll tell you all about it in a few days. Right now? I need you to watch TV and eat pizza with me and Larry." She said to her and Lily smiled.

"We should get in our PJ's already." Lily suggested climbing off of AJ.

"It's like one in the afternoon." Punk pointed out.

"I agree with Lily." AJ said to him standing up and trying to clean off her face. "Go get changed."

"Ok." Lily said running out of the room.

"I can take Lily for the day." Punk offered.

"No absolutely not. I need her." AJ said to him. "Just do me a favor, call me father and tell him not to even try to hide from me because I will be stopping in to see him tomorrow. Tonight I have to think about how I'm going to tell Lily or should I tell her? Maybe I should see my dad now-"

"He said a few days." Punk reminded her.

"He has until tomorrow." AJ said holding back tears. "Then I'm dragging his ass to his doctor and getting him fixed."

"He seems at peace with this AJ." Punk reasoned. "He thinks he'll see your mom again."

"I can't lose both of them." AJ said to him and his face fell. "I need my dad. He's literally the only family family I have."

"I beg to differ." Punk said cupping her face.

"You know what I mean." she said to him and he nodded.

"I do. And I'll support you bullying him but I want you to get into bed and rest with Lily because you have to remember you are almost five months pregnant and you need to take it easy." Punk reminded her.

"Mommy you're not in your Pjs." Lily frowned walking into the room with her stuffed starfish.

"She's about to get into them." Punk said to her.

"Extra cheese." Lily said hopping on the bed.

"What?" Punk asked.

"We want an extra cheese pizza." Lily ordered.

"Of course." Punk smirked.

"Then daddy has work to do." AJ told Lily. "We'll have a girls day."

"I can hold off on it. I really want to be with you two." Punk said but Lily jumped off the bed and pushed him towards the door with the little strength she had.

"I'll take care of mommy. You take care of the pizza." she said. "It's girls day, so no boys."

"Larry gets to stay." Punk argued.

"He doesn't have a brain." Lily said with a shrug.

"Hey." AJ said following him out of the room. "I love you." she said to him holding back tears again.

"I know." He said cupping her face and giving her a gentle kiss.

"I feel like I should be out there talking to him." She said to him.

"He wants a little time and you're upset and need a little time." Punk pointed out. "Hang out with your daughter and let me take care of everything."

"Have I mentioned I loved you?" She asked cupping his face but resting her head against his chest.

"Yes." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." Lily said appearing out of nowhere and hugging Punk's leg to feel included.

"My girls." Punk smirked.

"Study and I'll still help-" She offered.

"Don't be silly. Go have your girls day." He said lifting Lily up and AJ followed them. Punk dropped her on the bed causing her to bounce and giggle. "Don't get crumbs in the bed."

"I can't make that promise." Lily shrugged.

"I'm going to get changed." AJ said going in the bathroom.

"Is mommy sick?" Lily asked Punk.

"No she's ok." Punk said to her.

"Jade?" she asked.

"I know you have a million questions and I really do promise your mom and I will answer all your questions but right now you and I have to focus on your mommy." he told her. "Can you do that?"

"Yes." Lily promised.

"She's really sad and she can't talk about it right now so it's up to us and Larry to cheer her up." Punk said to her.

"I'll do my best." Lily told him proudly.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked Lily now. He couldn't imagine how painful it was for Robert to tell AJ and now understood why he asked Punk to do it. He'd never be able to break Lily's heart like that.

"I love you too." Lily said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying to have some real family situations drag the story out a bit before the final fight. A lot of family hurdles and emotions. Such as having to explain things to Lily and whatnot. Thanks again everyone! Also, if you haven't read Faith I suggest you do so you can get some insight into Robert and his past problems.**


	27. Peter

**Peter**

* * *

Lily was sitting at the gym behind the counter coloring in her coloring book while her parents went out for the day. She wasn't sure what was going on but her mom was still crying a lot and Punk was trying to cheer her up. She felt very out of the loop and didn't like the vibe around her. She thought when Punk dropped her off here Paul or Dean would slip but they were tight lipped.

"Where did my mommy and daddy go today?" Lily asked as Dean used the computer behind the counter.

"They had to do something with your grandpa." Dean said typing.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Lily asked as she kept her eyes on her coloring book.

"It's not like that." Dean smirked. "Your parents will talk to you soon."

"Why has mommy been crying?" Lily asked Dean and he sighed.

"She's pregnant. Pregnant women cry." Dean shrugged.

"She's sad. And daddy is sad. And no one is telling me why." Lily pouted.

"Your parents will talk to you." Dean assured her.

"Ugh." Lily groaned and went back to coloring.

"Enjoy being a kid. Let the grown ups handle the grown up problems." Dean said ruffling her hair then walked away.

Lily glared at Dean behind his back and then looked towards the door. She swore she saw Peter walk by. Lily jumped out of her chair and ran right out the door.

"Peter!" Lily yelled and waved and the disheveled man turned around to look at her.

"What did you call me?" the man chuckled. He was wearing dirty torn up clothes, unshaven and probably around her fathers age.

"Did you like my sandwich's I left for you?" Lily asked standing by the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about, must have me confused with somebody else." The man said to her.

"No it was you." Lily said knowingly. "Did you like the sandwich's?" she asked again.

"I did." The man smirked. "Thank you. You're a very sweet little girl."

"I would have left you more last night but mommy was crying and daddy was studying." She said to him.

"I hope everything is ok." He said to her and Lily shrugged.

"Nobody tells me anything because I'm a kid." Lily told him honestly and he laughed. "My name is Lily."

"Very pretty name." The man smiled kindly. "Thank you again for the food."

"You're welcome Peter." she smiled. "I'll leave you more food tonight."

"You don't have to do that." The man said to her.

"It's ok. I'll sneak it out. My daddy doesn't want to leave you stuff because he thinks it will track rats." She shrugged.

"Your dad sounds uptight." The man laughed.

"He is." Lily giggled. "But I have some cookies my Uncle Dean gave me. I'll leave them by the door."

"That sounds great." The man said to her.

"Just don't make noise because you wake Larry and he barks and smells." she said annoyed and he laughed.

"Lily." Dean said opening the door and stepping outside. "What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Peter." She said pointing but he was gone.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The man outside my window." Lily said to him and he frowned.

"Oh, Punk told me about your imaginary friend." Dean said to her.

"He was here. He likes' the food I leave." Lily told him and Dean opened the door again.

"Go back inside and don't leave the chair. If I lose you, your daddy will murder me." he ordered.

"Fine." She said walking inside.

Dean waited a moment and wandered a little bit down the block and peered around but didn't see anything.

* * *

Later that night Lily was getting ready for bed when AJ walked into her room.

"Ready for bed?" AJ asked and Lily nodded getting under the covers.

"Are we going to paint Jade's room?" Lily asked.

"Soon." AJ said to her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Are you ok, mommy?" Lily asked curiously.

"No I'm not." AJ said honestly. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Ok." Lily smiled.

"It's really sad and I know you're going to have a lot of questions and I want you to feel comfortable asking me or your dad anything." AJ said to her.

"I will." Lily said simply.

"It's about Grandpa." AJ began and Lily listened intently. "He's sick honey."

"We should make him soup so he's better in time for our camping trip." Lily suggested.

"It's not that kind of sick." AJ sighed sadly. "He's not going to get better."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"It's really hard to explain especially at your age." AJ said to her. "But he's dying."

"I don't know what that means." Lily said to her honestly.

"It means he's older and his body is tired and he's going to go to heaven to see Grandma." AJ told her.

"Can I go see Grandma too?" Lily asked happily.

"It's not a trip Lily." AJ sighed of unsure how to do this. "Do you remember when I told you about my mom? Grandma?" and Lily nodded.

"You said she died and that meant she went to heaven." Lily remembered. "But Grandpa is here."

"He's dying." AJ told her quietly.

"So I'll never see him again?" Lily asked as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"He has some time-" She began.

"I want to see Grandpa right now." Lily ordered getting out of her bed.

"Honey he's resting-" AJ began.

"We were going camping." Lily said turning on her light. "He promised he'd come camping and teach me how to fish."

"He still wants to do that soon but I just don't know if he's strong enough." AJ said to her.

"I want to see Grandpa!" Lily yelled.

"I know this is confusing and-" AJ began as she followed her around the room.

"Grandpa!" Lily yelled again.

"Lily please." AJ pleaded. "I'll take you to see him tomorrow just let me explain this better-"

"I want to see Grandpa and go camping!" Lily yelled stomping her foot and Punk walked into the room.

"Can you talk to her?" AJ asked him rushing out of the room in tears.

"Why are you yelling?" Punk asked her.

"Mommy said Grandpa is going to heaven and I have to see him." Lily said grabbing her shoes.

"Slow down there Princess." He said picking her up and putting her on her bed. "He's not leaving tomorrow we have some time."

"How much time?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Punk told her honestly. "But this is really hard on your mom."

"This is really hard on me." Lily corrected. "Grandpa said he'd take me fishing. Why is he going to heaven?"

"It's life." was all Punk could think of. "And he doesn't want to go anymore than you want him to so it's important we make him happy and feel loved."

"I don't want Grandpa to go away." Lily said to Punk.

"We all die at sometime." Punk told her and she was horrified. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that- I mean it's true but-"

"Am I going to die?" Lily asked terrified.

"No!" He yelled nervously. "Grandpa is a lot older and he's had a tough life. He's sick and he doesn't want the help."

"I can help." Lily offered.

"No you can't, it's not that easy." Punk sighed. "I wish there was an easier way to explain this to you."

"But I'd miss Grandpa too much." Lily said to him sadly.

"I know." Punk said to her. "But that's why we're going to spend a lot of time with him."

"Why does he have to die?" Lily asked again.

"There's no answer for that. I wish I had one. It's one of life's great mysteries." Punk told her the best he could.

"Life stinks." Lily said dramatically.

"Nah. It hurts sometimes but it doesn't stink." Punk said to her.

"Are you going to die?" Lily asked.

"Back to being morbid." Punk smirked kissing her head. "It's going to be really sad and confusing but I know Grandpa doesn't want you to be sad. He loves you so much."

"But I'll miss him." Lily sniffled. "He's my only Grandpa."

"And he always will be." Punk said to her. "I'll take you to see him tomorrow."

"Ok." Lily said getting under her covers.

* * *

Lily tiptoed past her parents room. She could hear AJ crying and Punk talking to her and slunk past the room and down the stairs. She grabbed a bottle of water and chips and opened the side door.

"Thought you forgot about me." Peter greeted.

"No I had to wait for mommy and daddy to go to bed." She said giving him the food.

"Thanks kid." The man smiled.

"My Grandpa is going to heaven." Lily told him sadly and he frowned.

"I'm sorry." He said to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sad." Lily sighed. "He's sick."

"Oh." Peter nodded.

"I'm going to miss him. I don't want him to go." Lily said to him. "First Louis now Grandpa."

"If your Grandpa is sick he's probably in some pain." Peter told her bluntly and she nearly cried. "The greatest peace in life is actually death."

"How?" Lily asked curiously.

"When you're older of course." Peter corrected munching on the chips. "He's lived a long life I'm sure and if he's sick it's probably making him sad."

"Probably." Lily agreed.

"All I'm saying is that he's probably not scared to die. He's ready." Peter said to her.

"I'm not ready." Lily told him.

"Nor should you be." Peter laughed. "You are way too young. You'll understand it more when you're older."

"Everyone always says that." Lily groaned sitting on the step by the door.

"You're clearly a very bright girl." Peter said sipping his water.

"I am. I go to a special school." Lily told him and he smiled.

"Good for you, kid." He said proudly. "Point is, I think your parents want you to enjoy being a kid while you can. You'll be an adult most of your life. If they say you're too young then enjoy it while you can. But not only is your mom going to need you to be strong but so will your Grandpa. It's scary enough what he's going through but if you're sad that's going to make him feel worse." Peter warned.

"Really?" Lily asked and he nodded. "This is very confusing."

"I know." Peter sighed. "It's a lot of shit to take on at five."

"I'm six." Lily corrected and he nodded.

"I've got to go. You should go inside and get some sleep." Peter said to her.

"Bye Peter." Lily waved and he laughed and waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

The next day Lily ran into her Grandfathers house which was still AJ's old house. AJ was impressed by how happy Lily was acting and Robert loved the cards Lily painted for him.

"She's so much better put together than I am." AJ said to Punk in the kitchen but keeping her eyes on Lily. "How is she so calm and mature about this?"

"She's smart." Punk shrugged. "It's scary."

"He loves having her here." AJ sighed. "He doesn't want to stay with us either."

"He has to do this in his own way." Punk reminded her.

"Jade isn't even going to get to meet him." AJ pointed out sadly.

"No but she'll hear stories." Punk assured her.

"I expected this years ago." AJ confided. "Not today when he's putting his life together-" she began to get choked up again.

"Hey now." he said pulling her into a hug. "That's all I've got, sorry." he teased gently.

"This is all I need." She said holding him. "You should get to the gym and work out I can get Lily home."

"No I'm staying. You need me and she needs me so this is where I'll be." He said simply.

"Lily and Robert both still want to do the camping trip." AJ said to him.

"We'll do it this weekend." Punk said to her. "It will be fun."

"Yea." AJ forced out. "You know the mortgage on this house is paid off. My dad is leaving it to us."

"Your childhood home." He said to her with a smile.

"We can sell it." She said to him.

"Or we can think about it." He said to her.

"I love this house but I'm not moving in here. It needs a lot of work and is too small." she said to him.

"Yea but it doesn't mean we have to sell it." He said to her.

"Yea I guess." AJ said looking around. "Maybe Lily will want to live here when she's older."

"No. I can't have her moving out ever." Punk said to her and she smiled. "It's not funny. I need to keep an eye on her. She's up to something."

"What makes you think that?" AJ asked him.

"I know her." He mocked. "She's keeping something from me. She's only six and she's hiding shit from me."

"I think this is a lot for her to take in. She's been dealing with such life changing things this year." She said shaking her head. "Are we doing a good job with her?"

"Are you kidding? She's brilliant and smart. We're like parents of the year." He scoffed.

"Louis leaving, breaking a bone, Grandpa slowly dying-" She trailed off.

"She's a kid. She's more resilient than we are." Punk reminded her. "And she's lying."

"I wish you'd stop saying that." AJ said to him.

"I wish she'd be honest." Punk shrugged.

"I'll talk to her." AJ said grabbing some juice.

"No you won't. You have enough going on." Punk said to her. "I'll figure out what she's up to."

"She wants to paint the nursery. I don't want her sad about my dad." AJ said to him.

"Trust me, she'll be distracted." Punk said to her. "You need to get off your feet a bit too."

"I have a lot to do." AJ said to him. "My dad even planned his own funeral and by that he doesn't want one." She whispered.

"He took care of everything so you don't have to." Punk said to her.

"I feel useless. I can't do anything for him and I can't even comfort my own daughter." She said bitterly.

"Lily is a kid, she doesn't even fully grasp this." Punk reminded her. "And your dad has prepared for this. Worry about you for a change."

"Look mommy!" Lily shouted running into the kitchen holding a doll that had ripped out hair. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure." AJ smiled. "That was mine."

"What did you do to it?" Punk asked disturbed.

"I wasn't good with dolls." AJ shrugged.

"She looks sick. I'm going to make her better." Lily smiled proudly. "Grandpa said her name was Jubilee."

"That's right." AJ smiled.

"Why did you torture her?" Punk asked eyeing the doll and AJ just shrugged.

"I'm going to make her all better. Just you watch." Lily told them then ran out of the kitchen.

"She's still up to something." Punk whispered to AJ.

* * *

Later that night AJ walked into the bedroom where Punk was sitting up and watching a game.

"Why didn't you tell me?" AJ asked closing the door behind herself.

"Tell you what?" He asked keeping his eyes on the TV.

"That you got an A on your test." She said proudly walking further into the room.

"You've had a lot on your mind." He pointed out. "It's a stupid test for a stupid night school thing."

"It's not stupid, I'm very proud and definitely could have used this happy distraction." She said crawling onto the bed.

"I mean I did study hard." Punk admitted eyeing her.

"I'm so proud of the man you are." She said cupping his face and kissing him.

"Is this the affection I'll get every time I get an A?" He asked as she crawled over him and pushed him onto his back.

"Yes." She said between kisses.

"If I had known you in high school I'd be a straight A student." He grinned and watched as she pulled her top off and tossed it onto the floor.

"Are you going to be one now?" she asked as his hands groped her breasts.

"Fuck yea." He moaned as he fondled.

"Then you'll get a reward." She said as he sat up slightly and placed his mouth over her breast.

"You should have told me this from the beginning." He said easing her down so he could lay down but he still kept his mouth over her breasts.

"This feels like a reward for me." She grinned closing her eyes.

"You deserve one too." He said running his hands up and down her back.

"Yea?" She asked and he hummed against her skin.

Ten minutes later Punk's face was buried between AJ's thighs as she laid on her back. She was already sweating and her surprise treat for Punk turned into a treat for herself but she wasn't complaining. She could barely see over him over her growing belly but she could feel and hear him slurping on her. She was in heaven. This was the distraction she needed.

"That's it." AJ gasped as he sucked on her sweet spot. "Oh god." she was arching her back and tightening her legs around his head to keep him right where he was.

A few minutes later she was done. She hit her climax and her body was still shaking.

"Good?" He teased kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Uh-huh." She said giving him a smile as he laid next to her. "My turn." She said disappearing under the bed sheets.

"If you insis- ah!" He gasped. AJ was wasting no time. "Fuck." He hissed. "Don't stop though." he had to grin as he closed his eyes and let AJ take him away.

After a few minutes he pulled the sheet down and pulled her head off of him gently.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

"No." She said to him and lowered her face again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she said sitting up and walking over to the bedroom door and opened it on a crack. "Lily's door is closed, it's not her. You heard nothing."

"Good." he said then placed his hands behind his head to get comfortable. "Continue."

"I'm not a robot." She laughed crawling back onto the bed. "But I liked what I was tasting."

"My girl." He grinned proudly.

* * *

Downstairs Lily quietly slipped out the side door and passed her new friend Peter a brown paper bag.

"Thanks kid." Peter said taking the bag. "You should get inside, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"My parents are sleeping." Lily shrugged sitting on the door step.

"You feeling better?" Peter asked. "How's your grandpa?" he asked eating the sandwich.

"He explained it to me and it made me feel better." Lily said to him. "We're going camping this weekend."

"That sounds fun." Peter said to her.

"I'm going to fish." She told him proudly.

"I love fishing." Peter told her.

"You should come with us!" Lily suggested.

"Oh, no way." Peter laughed. "But have fun."

"Why don't you have a family?" Lily asked curiously. "My daddy says you're a drunk."

"He would." Peter chuckled. "Your dad doesn't drink he doesn't understand."

"My Grandpa used to drink and he says that's why he's so sick." Lily told him honestly. "Are you going to get sick?"

"I hope not." Peter said to her. "I don't have a home because I gambled."

"What's that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Something stupid that you should never do. But actually you don't have to worry about that stuff, you have good parents with a lot of money who wouldn't abandon you." Peter said to her.

"No they wouldn't. My daddy says I'm going to live here forever and ever." She said to him and he let out a soft laugh.

"I bet he did." Peter said amused. "I made a lot of mistakes in my life kid. I think you're already smarter than I am so you won't have that problem."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Do your parents know you've been feeding me?" Peter asked and she shook her head. "You actually shouldn't even be talking to me. I'm a stranger."

"You're Peter." She shrugged.

"You named me that." He pointed out.

"You look like a Peter." Lily said thinking about it.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers kid." Peter warned her.

"You're not a stranger. You're very nice." Lily smiled warmly.

"Thanks for the food and enjoy your trip." Peter said to her.

"Bye Peter." Lily waved then walked inside and locked the door.


	28. Forgotten Child

**Forgotten Child**

* * *

The camping trip was a success as far as Punk was concerned. Robert was growing weaker by the day but he still managed to teach Lily how to fish which she loved. Dean and Paul were bickering over how to put the tents together and Celeste was there to keep AJ from going crazy, the outdoors was not her thing.

"Look daddy!" Lily cheered running to him holding her little Disney princess fishing pole and a fish on the end of it.

"Wow!" He grinned. "You caught that all by yourself?"

"I did!" She squealed.

"You keep up your streak of being great at absolutely everything, just like your mom." Punk remarked.

"Thank you." She smiled happily then ran back to Robert.

"You ok?" AJ asked walking over to him.

"Yea." Punk said to her. "Lily seems thrilled."

"She's going to remember this weekend for the rest of her life." AJ said to him. "I'm glad we did this. I haven't seen my dad this happy in years either."

"Are you sure you're ok to be here?" he asked nodding at her belly.

"Yes." AJ said rubbing over her stomach. "Jade seems to like the outdoors too. Hopefully Dean and Paul can get the tents up though because I draw the line at sleeping on the hard grass."

"They'll get it up." Punk said waving it off.

"How's training going? I feel like you haven't been at the gym?" AJ asked him.

"I've had a lot going on." Punk said to her.

"Do you still want to fight Colton?" AJ asked and he laughed.

"I dream about." He admitted. "But I have to do it clear headed."

"You think you'll be more clear headed after baby number two is on the way?" she teased.

"Yea." Punk shrugged. "The fight date is still up in the air. Eric and Colton keep changing their minds on a date."

"Maybe you can talk Paul into dragging this out a few more weeks since your daughter will be here in November and I know you- you won't be training you'll be fawning over me and keeping an eye on Lily-" she began.

"I can do it all." Punk laughed. "I can train, take care of you and keep an eye on Lily."

"We can barely keep our eyes on Lily now." AJ teased. "Speaking of, have you figured out what she's up to?"

"No I haven't." Punk said looking over by the water and saw Lily cheering as she caught another fish. "It's hard to figure it out because she's so damn sneaky and good at it."

"She was leaving food on the side of the house this morning before we left." AJ told him.

"Yea?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Said it was for her friend Peter." AJ told him.

"She needs to let that shit go now. I get she misses her little friend who moved but for a smart girl I'm concerned she has an imaginary friend." Punk said to her.

"First of all, having an imaginary friend is completely normal for her age. Didn't we want her to be more kid like?" AJ asked.

"Yea but this seems a little too serious. Dean told me she ran out of the gym to talk to this Peter." Punk said to her.

"Maybe it's her way of coping with not just Louis leaving but with my dad too." AJ said to him. "Cut her some slack."

"I will. Once I talk to her." Punk said to her.

"I am worried about her." AJ said to him.

"I know, you've mentioned this a hundred times." Punk sighed. "Why? She's happy!" he said pointing over to her.

"It's still a lot and it's not like her." AJ whispered. "She's such an emotional little girl and now I feel like she doesn't show when she's sad. She would literally cry if a strand of hair fell out of her head."

"She's growing up." Punk said to her. "But I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." She said to him.

* * *

Later that night Punk was sitting by the fire they made getting ready to put it out as everyone got into their tents but Lily walked over to Punk.

"Hi daddy." Lily smiled.

"Hi Princess." He smiled back. "You ok?"

"Yes." She said sitting on the log wood next to him.

"Having fun?" he asked and she nodded. "What's going on?"

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"You just don't seem yourself." Punk said to her honestly. "Is something bothering you?" he asked then thought about it. "I mean obviously things are bothering you there's a lot going on."

"But I'm strong." She told him proudly and he eyed her.

"Did someone tell you to be strong?" Punk asked her curiously. Him and AJ made sure to not say that, they always wanted Lily to be open and honest. She was also only six, her job wasn't to be strong.

"Yes." She told him simply.

"Going to tell me who?" he asked her.

"Peter." She said honestly and he laughed under his breath.

"Your little friend?" Punk asked amused.

"He's not little. He's as tall as you." Lily told him.

"Sure." Punk smirked. "You don't have to be strong. You're six. Your mom and I want you to express how you feel not bottle it up."

"Oh." She said thinking about it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He said to her.

"What's gambling?" She questioned and he laughed.

"You are a constant surprise." Punk said almost proudly. "Gambling is when you take your money and make a bet. Like when I fight, some people bet money I'll win and if I do they make more money."

"Oh I get it." She said to him.

"Why are you asking about that?" He asked.

"That's why Peter is homeless." She said to him and he frowned. If she was mentioning things she wouldn't know about that means she heard it from someone.

"Is that what he told you?" Punk asked and she nodded. "What else does he tell you?" he asked quietly.

"He loves to fish, and he doesn't drink but said you would say that since you don't drink." Lily said and now Punk's face tensed.

"Where do you talk to him?" Punk asked.

"I saw him at the gym. He was outside." She told him. "And I still leave him food and I see him on the side of the house."

"And you talk to him a lot?" He asked and she nodded.

"He's very nice." Lily confirmed.

"You said he's my height?" Punk asked.

"Yes! And he has dark hair like you and a beard but his is a lot longer and has gray in it. I think he's older." Lily said to him and he nodded. "He smells bad too."

"Yea." Punk said trying to contain his anger.

"He said Grandpa is going to be at peace when he dies, is that true?" Lily asked and Punk just forced a nod.

"You talked to him about Grandpa?" Punk asked and she nodded. "Why didn't you talk to me if you had questions?" He asked now and she just shrugged. "You can talk to me Lily. I don't want you to talk to strangers about how you're feeling."

"He's not a stranger. He's my new best friend." Lily told him a toothy smile.

"You said he's older than me?" Punk asked forcing a smile but he was raging inside.

"I think so. I'll ask him next time I see him." She said.

"Lily!" AJ yelled out from the tent.

"Bedtime." Lily said and gave Punk a kiss on the cheek then ran to the tent AJ was waiting in.

* * *

Punk hung back and waited a few minutes. He needed to think about how he was going to remain calm and convince Lily to introduce him to her new 'friend' Peter.

"You forget how to put out a fire?" Paul asked.

"Lily just informed me she has a new best friend." Punk said eyeing the fire.

"Oh come on." Paul laughed. "You're still her favorite."

"It's a he." Punk said to him.

"Oh jeez- we've been over this. She's only six-" Paul began.

"He's older than me." Punk said to Paul and now his face dropped.

"Excuse me? I must have misheard you." Paul said to him.

"It's weird right?" Punk asked quietly.

"Yea it's weird if it's true." Paul agreed. "Who is it?"

"The homeless man that I thought was her imaginary friend." Punk said to him. "She's been talking to him? How did I miss this? What if he snatches her? What if he-"

"Relax." Paul suggested. "If he wanted to take her or hurt her he would have already."

"That doesn't relax me." Punk snapped.

"What are you two doing?" Dean asked.

"Did you see the guy Lily was talking to at the gym?" Punk asked him.

"No." Dean said to him. "I looked around but didn't see anyone."

"He's real and he's been coming to my house to talk to her." Punk told him.

"No fucking way." Dean said to him. "She made it up!" He laughed.

"She asked me about gambling, she wouldn't ask about that unless someone mentioned it to her and she said he did." Punk told them. "She described him to me too."

"He's a lonely homeless guy." Paul shrugged.

"Why is he creeping on my six year old?" Punk hissed. "Does he have a death wish?"

"Alright let's calm down." Dean suggested. "It seems innocent."

"If you went outside and saw a roughed up guy with a beer in his hand talking to my daughter outside the gym the other day-" Punk began.

"I'd kill him." Dean had to admit.

"He's a drunk! He's left beer cans on the side of my house. She said he smells probably because he reeks of alcohol!" Punk yelled standing up. "I don't want anyone like that around my kid!"

"What's going on?" AJ asked walking over. "Lily is trying to sleep."

"Peter is fucking real and she's been spending time with him." Punk told her.

"What?" AJ asked stunned.

"We don't even let her go to a friends house without meeting her friend and their parents so my kid hanging out with an old drunk bothers me!" He yelled towards Dean and Paul.

"Relax." AJ said to him.

"No relaxing. I relaxed when she told me because I know my kid, if I yell at her about it she's going to argue and do what she wants anyway." Punk said looking at her now. "We dropped the fucking ball on this one. She lives under our roof and we didn't even know she was up to this!" he then walked off.

"I'll talk to him." Paul offered.

"No give him a few minutes." AJ said to them. "I'm going to talk to Lily about Peter then I'll calm him down." She said to them.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yea." She said watching as Punk walked by the water. "He needs a good fifteen minutes to mentally beat himself up."

"Alright." Paul said to her.

* * *

After talking to Lily for a bit AJ made her way over to Punk.

"I spoke to Lily." AJ said to her. "He's never touched her."

"Thank god for that." Punk said relieved. "I didn't even think to ask her that."

"She said he's very nice and polite and listens to her." AJ said to him.

"We listen to her. She doesn't need some grown up friend." Punk spat.

"She's lonely since Louis left and she's been going through a lot." AJ said to him. "Why are you so upset?"

"You're not?" Punk asked.

"From what Lily has told me he's a harmless lonely old man." AJ said to him.

"She should be talking to me not some stranger." Punk said to her. "Am I unapproachable? Why would she rather talk to a strange drunk than me?"

"We're her parents." AJ reminded him. "She's not going to want to talk to us about everything. We have to accept that. And let's be real, she was honest about talking to him we just didn't believe her."

"He's not even giving her good advice. He told her to be strong." Punk mocked.

"I'm sure he didn't realize she'd take it so seriously." AJ said to him.

"I knew the school stuff was too much." Punk said to her.

"You are not dropping out." AJ warned him.

"Yes I fucking am. And I'm going to spend time with my daughter who is crying out for attention." Punk said seriously.

"She's not crying out for attention." AJ argued. "She misses Louis and her friends from school. We'll set up a play date when we get back."

"A play date isn't going to fix this." Punk said to her. "I was always wary to have children because I didn't want my kids to feel like I did."

"And how's that?" She asked.

"Not important." Punk said honestly. "They always focused on my brother, they would have never thrown him out." He told her. "So when I started feeling unwanted that's when I began to act out."

"She's not acting out and she doesn't feel unwanted." AJ said to him. "You just will take any excuse to beat yourself up over something. She met a homeless guy and took sympathy on him." she laughed. "She's a remarkable little girl."

"She's my little girl." Punk pointed out and AJ laughed. "Not Peters. He can't have my daughter."

"He doesn't want her. She told him her grandpa is sick and he felt bad." AJ said to him. "It was actually nice of him."

"Whatever." Punk muttered.

"Stop." She smiled. "We'll meet him when we get back tomorrow."

"Damn right I'm going to meet him." Punk said to her. "Fucking weirdo."

"Daddy!" Lily screamed so loud that it sounded right next to him. She scared the birds she was loud and before AJ could react Punk was already running to the tent as everyone else climbed out of their tents.

"What?" He asked racing to zip open the tent.

"Spider!" She screamed pointing as she stood up in the spacious tent.

"Jesus." He groaned in annoyance.

"Help!" She yelled again.

"I got it, I got it." He said slapping his hand down on the spider and killing it instantly.

"That was a close one." Lily sighed calming down.

"You just live to give me heart attacks, don't you?" He asked his daughter who just shrugged as she got back into her sleeping bag.

"Daughter like mother." Robert teased as he walked back to his tent.

"You Brooks just love to scare people." Celeste mocked pulling Dean back to their tent.

"Did you really kill it?" AJ asked fearfully.

"Yea, check it out." Punk said holding up the palm of his hand.

"Ew Phil!" AJ yelled jumping back. "Wash that hand."

"Fine." he said walking over to the lake. "Are you having fun? This trip wasn't just for Lily."

"I know." AJ said to him. "I'm accepting what's going to happen." She admitted. "I just feel like this is a final send off."

"Don't think of it like that." Punk said cleaning his hands off.

"By the way, did you notice what Lily just did?" AJ asked as he stood up straight.

"Scare the shit out of me? Yea I noticed. She does it a lot." Punk teased.

"No." She laughed. "It means when she absolutely terrified the first person she yelled for to protect her was you. Not me, not Paul or Dean- you."

"I guess that's true." Punk admitted smiling a bit.

"You always think you're losing her like your parents lost you, but you're not." She said to him.

"Can you blame me for being fearful?" Punk asked her.

"Yes. It's ridiculous." She teased and began to walk back to the tent. "Don't stay out here too long."

* * *

Back at home Punk caught Lily in the kitchen making a sandwich again.

"For Peter?" Punk asked and Lily nodded.

"You'd like him daddy." Lily said to him.

"I think I would too." Punk lied smiling. "I'd like to stand out there with the food and meet him."

"I think you scare him." Lily said as AJ entered the kitchen.

"The rules with friends are we meet them." AJ reminded Lily.

"Oh yea." Lily said remembering.

"I'll tell you what, you put the food outside and I'll wait inside." Punk said to her and Lily just shrugged.

"You'll be nice to him, right?" Lily asked warily.

"Super nice." He forced out.

"Good." Lily said grabbing the bag and bringing it to the door and sliding it outside. "He comes by late."

"Noted." Punk said and she Lily tugged on his shirt and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Night daddy." she smiled then did the same with her mother. "Night mommy." She said and ran out of the kitchen with Larry chasing her.

"You should get some sleep too." Punk said to AJ as he turned out the lights but sat on the kitchen counter so he could peer out the window.

"You think I'm going to leave you alone to confront Peter?" AJ asked with a laugh sitting at the table and pulling out her phone.

"I should have known better." Punk mocked peering out the window casually.

"Remember what you promised Lily." AJ said to him.

"I didn't promise." Punk pointed out.

"Oh." she said placing her on her stomach.

"What?" he asked jumping off the counter and to her. "Is it the baby?"

"She's moving a lot." She smiled. "I forgot how amazing this feels."

"I can't feel that." He remarked childishly.

"I've felt her move before but this is the strongest." She said still smiling.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked growing nervous.

"Yes she's fine." She said. "This is one of the best parts of pregnancy." She said to him. "Makes all the vomiting and weight gain worth it."

"Well when she starts kicking I want to feel it." Punk practically warned her.

"I know." She said to him. "She's going to be here before we know it and I feel like we haven't done anything."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We've been so busy with Lily and my dad and your fight that it slipped our mines she's going to be here in four months. We haven't shopped for anything, picked paint for her nursery- we didn't even pick her name we let Lily do that." AJ pointed out.

"You know what? You're right." Punk agreed. "We've dropped the ball on this new baby."

"We have." She confirmed sadly. "When we were expecting Lily we were so excited and buying things-"

"I agree AJ." Punk said to her. "Tomorrow we'll pick the paint and I'll paint the nursery. You can do some shopping online."

"You are still excited about the baby, right?" she asked.

"Yes!" he laughed. "I wanted this baby, I talked you into this baby." he reminded her. "We've had a lot going on but part of being parents for two means we have to learn how to divide our attention. Luckily we have a bit of time to practice that."

"Promise we won't let Jade get forgotten." She said looking over to him. "No matter how busy we are with work or Lily-"

"We won't do that. We slipped up these first few months but we won't make that mistake again." He assured her and peered out the window.

"I'm thinking about giving up the shop." She said to him and he looked back at her.

"AJ, no." He said to her. "We'll figure this out. You're the owner, why don't you hire a manager?"

"I can't afford one right now." She said to him.

"We'll pay out of our own money." He shrugged. "We can swing that."

"Phil-" She began.

"The shop is still profitable but you are a control freak. You only want to give it up because you want to be home more for when Jade arrives." He said as he checked out the window again. "Let's just hire a manager like most businesses do and you won't have to be bothered with all the day in and day out shit."

"I don't know." She said to him. "I don't know if I trust just anybody doing that."

"Interview people and get to know them." Punk told her. "Do not give up your shop. Remember it wasn't about money to begin with."

"I know." She sighed. "But it-"

"It's him." Punk said cutting her off and AJ ran to the window and peered out and saw the man walk down the side of the house and stop at the bag of food.

"I can't see his face." AJ whispered but Punk walked away and to the side door.

"How was camping?" Peter asked then looked up and made eye contact with Punk and dropped the bag and began to run.

It took Punk a moment but he eventually began to chase after him.

"Phil!" AJ yelled not wanting him to chase the man but Punk couldn't hear her as he hopped his own gate in pursuit of the man.

By the time Punk made it to the front of the house he wasn't sure if Peter ran left or right and realized he lost him already.

"Don't be stupid." AJ said grabbing his arm.

"I know him." Punk said to AJ surprising him.

"How?" She asked.

"That was my brother." He told her looking back to the street hoping to catch a glimpse of him. "That's Mike."

"Oh." AJ said quietly.

"Son of a bitch." Punk hissed then walked back into the house.


	29. Knocking on the past

**Knocking on the past**

* * *

AJ woke up at around three in the morning and noticed Punk had never come back up to bed. AJ let out a soft sigh and rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs. She found Punk in the gym all the way downstairs riding the bike.

"Phil?" she asked and he looked over.

"Something wrong?" he asked not slowing down on the bike.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Why haven't you come to bed?" She frowned.

"I did briefly, couldn't sleep." He said simply and looked towards the TV that was perched on the wall.

"Is this about your brother?" She asked.

"Yea you can say that." He mocked.

"What's the big deal, Phil?" AJ asked. "He's reaching out to his niece."

"Lily isn't his niece. She isn't part of that family." Punk told her sternly. "He knew better than to come around here and approach her."

"He seems harmless." AJ shrugged.

"He seems it but he's not." Punk said to her. "He wants something, clearly money. Probably wanted to kidnap Lily and hold her for ransom."

"Oh stop." She laughed. "You are so dramatic."

"You don't know him, you don't know my family." He pointed out.

"I'd like to." She offered and now he laughed.

"Never." He said still amused. "And if he comes back around here I'm having him arrested for entering private property and stalking a minor. He probably set my car on fire."

"You think so?" AJ asked.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it. He's sick in the fucking head." Punk said seriously and AJ shook her head. "Yes AJ, I know."

"Lily likes him." AJ argued.

"I don't give a shit." Punk said to her. "That little friendship is over. I won't let him take advantage of my daughters kindness to get information on me or free meals. Fuck that."

"Lily will be upset." AJ warned him. "She just lost Louis."

"I don't give a shit." Punk insisted. "I get some say in how she's raised, don't I?"

"Of course you do." She sighed knowing where this was going. Whenever he wanted to enforce a ridiculous rule, this was his go to argument.

"So that's my say." Punk said to her. "It's my family, not yours. You don't know them like I do- you don't know them at all."

"I wonder why he's homeless." AJ said thinking about it.

"He gambled all of his money away and probably the savings my parents had left for him." Punk said to her. "He's an idiot. He's even dumber if he thought I wouldn't figure out what he was doing. Lurking around my house like some fucking criminal."  
"What would you have done if you caught up to him tonight?" She asked curiously.

"Probably hit him." Punk said honestly.

"You can't just hit people." AJ argued.

"I can hit anyone who approaches my daughter. It's the law." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not the law." She corrected.

"It's the dad law." Punk said seriously getting off the bike. "It honestly creeps me out that he was getting information out of her. He knows she's my daughter, he knew I wouldn't like her talking to him yet he kept it going. I bet he isn't even homeless."

"Now you're grasping at straws." She mocked.

"I'm not. And I'll prove it." Punk said to her. "I'll go by my parents house and ask them where he lives."

"Oh! Can I come?" AJ pleaded.

"No." He huffed as he cleaned off the bike. "I need you and Lily to pick out the paint you want for Jade's room so we can do that. It won't take long."

"Won't it be weird to see your parents?" She asked him.

"Not really." He shrugged. "I mean, I don't want to see them but if I can get information on Mike then I'll do it."

"It's cute he let's Lily call him Peter." AJ smirked and he glared at her. "Enough. Come to bed."

"I need to shower." He said to her.

"Shower in the morning." AJ said grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the stairs. "I can't sleep without you."

"Fine." He said letting her lead him upstairs.

* * *

Punk rang the doorbell of the last known address of where his parents lived. His dad had made a lot of good money over the last fifteen years. It wasn't a mansion but it was decent.

"Well, you are the last person I expected to see." Punk's father Richard greeted coolly. "Son."

"Yea, ok." He said uncomfortably. "Where's Mike?"

"You're looking for your brother? Twenty years without talking and that's the first thing you have to say to me?" Richard asked almost sadly.

"It's the only thing I have to say to you." Punk shrugged. "Where is he?"

"He doesn't live here. Hasn't for years." Richard told him. "After your mom died-"

"She died?" Punk asked a bit surprised.

"A couple of years back." Richard confirmed. "I didn't know how to reach you."

"That's funny because Mike practically moved onto my property." Punk mocked.

"Did he now?" Richard asked curiously. "He got into some trouble."

"And you tossed him out and now he's my fucking problem? No fucking way." Punk spat.

"I offered to help him. I didn't want to lose the only family I had left." Richard said honestly. "He didn't want my help."

"He's snooping around my house." Punk told him. "He's talking to my daughter, lying to her about who he is."

"He just wants to get to know his niece." Richard said to him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"If he's in trouble, why would I want him around my daughter?" Punk asked angrily.

"He's had a rough few years. He lost you, then his mother, then his longtime girlfriend, he fell into a gambling problem and he feels like he has nothing." Richard told him. "He won't take my calls anymore."

"Yea you've always made it real comfortable to come to you for help." Punk mocked walking down the steps.

"You didn't turn out so bad." Richard yelled out and Punk stopped and looked back at him. "You're worth millions. You do what you always wanted to do with your life, you have a wife and a daughter-"

"Two." Punk corrected. He wasn't leaving Jade out anymore. "I have another one on the way."

"Congratulations." Richard said genuinely. "I've seen, Lily is it, on TV at your press conferences."

"She has a flair for the dramatics." Punk had to admit. "I try to keep her away from all that shit."

"A flair for the dramatics? She's definitely yours." Richard teased but Punk didn't even crack a smile.

"If Mike is in gambling debt the last past I want him is around her." Punk told him.

"I couldn't agree more. But like I said, he doesn't speak to me. He doesn't talk to any family or friends actually." Richard told him.

"He has no problem talking to my six year old." Punk said annoyed.

"Six already?" Richard asked with a faint smile. "Time fly's. I am glad to see you though."

"What happened?" Punk practically forced out.

"With your mother?" Richard asked and Punk nodded. "She had a heart attack. She passed away in her sleep."

"She was young for that, no?" Punk asked growing more curious.

"Yea she was but that heart failure ran in her family." Richard told him. "Make sure you get yourself checked regularly."

"I'm an athlete I get checked constantly." Punk reminded him.

"And your daughter." Richard warned and Punk's face fell. "Both of them."

"Why wouldn't you tell me this sooner?" Punk demanded. "If Mike could find me you could have!"

"Your daughter is still a child I don't think you have anything to worry about for the time being." Richard said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him.

"If something runs in the family I should have been fucking told!" Punk yelled.

"You didn't make it very easy for us." Richard pointed out.

"So you punish my kid?" Punk asked in disbelief and Richard had to laugh.

"There you go, making something all about yourself." Richard said amused. "Nobody wanted to hurt that sweet little girl. It kills me that I've never met my grandchild and believe me I've picked up the phone countless times and even driven to your house and parked outside and thought about knocking. I don't know where I stand with you, I've never known where I stood with you."

"I think you made it pretty clear where I stood." Punk said to him.

"I didn't want you to fight, your mother didn't either. So we kicked you out and assumed you'd be home in a few days. You showed us and we were and I still am proud of the fighter and man you've become." Richard told him honestly. "I've never missed one of your fights. I even flew out to Vegas for your last one but obviously that didn't go as planned."

"Lily got hurt." Punk admitted bitterly remembering his anger towards Colton for a brief moment.

"I heard some stories. I heard you nearly killed a guy." Richard said to him.

"He shoved my daughter to the floor!" Punk defended and Richard smiled.

"Then he deserved it." he said to him. "I'll try to find Mike and talk to him."

"Good." Punk said to him.

"How is Lily?" Richard just had to ask. "I know I don't have a right to ask but I just have to."

"You're right you don't have a right." Punk said to him and Richard just nodded and walked back to his door. "But I'm a proud father so I freely tell anyone who asks that she's brilliant." he said and Richard froze and turned his head to look at Punk. "And I'm not just biased she's literally a genius. She attends a school for gifted children, she dances ballet, she asks a thousand one in questions, she's compassionate and sweet- qualities she obviously inherited from her mother- she hates spiders and the color yellow, she loves to paint and color." he rambled.

"She sounds amazing." Richard smiled.

"She is. She's the best human that walks on this shitty earth." Punk replied coolly. "She's the best part of me."

"And brilliant." Richard grinned.

"She's going to be a dancing firefighter." Punk told him.

"Imagine she took all of that potential and decided to become a fighter." Richard said to him.

"She can do what makes her happy. I'd never throw her out of my home or life." Punk told him coldly.

"I've made mistakes. But really think about it, you're a parent now and you can put yourself in my shoes." Richard said to him. "Sometimes you think your kid is making a huge mistake and you can't bare to watch it, you won't always be right."

"I've made mistakes." Punk said to him. "And I'll make more but I'd rather watch her learn from her own mistakes and help pick her up then throw her out."

"Good." Richard said to him. "I'd love to meet-"

"Now isn't the time. I don't think there will ever be a time but especially right now." Punk said to him. "Her best friend moved away, her Grandfather is dying and she's confused and hurt and wondering why people keep leaving her and I won't let you hurt her. I won't let anyone hurt her."

"I respect that." Richard said almost proudly. "It was good to see you son."

* * *

When Punk got home he ran right into AJ who was about to walk upstairs.

"Did you see your parents?" AJ asked.

"Parent." He corrected. "My mom is dead."

"Phil, I'm so sorry-" She began.

"She had a heart problem." Punk told her and AJ went to hug him but he pulled away. "We need to get Lily a cardiologist."

"What? Why?" AJ asked as Punk typed on his phone.

"I've been looking for a good cardiologist for kids-" he began.

"Phil!" She yelled. "What happened?"

"She had a heart attack and heart failure ran on my mom's side. I want Lily checked out and Jade when she's born." He told her.

"She's six." AJ pointed out.

"I don't care if she's sixty. She's getting checked out." Punk said to her.

"What about you?" AJ asked.

"I get checked out constantly." Punk huffed.

"This is a lot to take in." She said sympathetically. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine once I know Lily is healthy." Punk said to her.

"Lily is healthy." AJ informed him. "She just had a checkup."

"I want her to see a cardiologist. We can afford it so she'll see one to put my mind at ease." Punk said to her.

"Fine." AJ agreed knowing she couldn't argue. "What about your brother?"

"My dad hasn't seen him in years." Punk said to her. "He got into gambling trouble. He probably wants money."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Call the cops if he comes around again." Punk said and AJ shook her head in disbelief. "These people aren't on my family how many times do I have to tell you this?"

"Daddy." Lily smiled coming down the stairs. "I've missed you!" she said running to him.

"I saw you last night." Punk smirked kissing on her cheek.

"It's been too long!" Lily said seriously.

"I agree." He smiled.

"Did you meet Peter?" Lily asked and Punk looked over to AJ. "You weren't mean were you?" she asked in a warning voice.

"I did meet Peter." Punk said kneeling down. "Princess, his name isn't Peter."

"What!" She gasped.

"He lied to you about a few things." Punk said and she frowned.

"He's my friend." Lily pointed out sadly.

"He's not your friend." Punk argued lightly.

"Phil." AJ warned then decided to take over. "Honey, Peter isn't a bad person. Sometimes people lie to protect themselves."

"Or to steal." Punk added and AJ glared at him and he just shrugged.

"Which is why you have to be careful who you talk to, especially other adults." AJ told her and Lily looked so sad it nearly killed Punk.

"But he's my friend." Lily told them again trying not to cry.

"I'm sure he considers you a friend too." Punk added trying to cheer her up. "That man-" Punk began. "I know him."

"Oh." Lily said to him. "Is he not your friend?"

"No he is not." Punk told her honestly. "I think he was looking for me and met you and you charmed him like you do everyone." He smiled but Lily was now angry.

"Why did he lie to him?" Lily asked.

"He didn't want your dad to know he was talking to you." AJ told her.

"I don't even think he's homeless." Punk added and Lily was scrunching up her face.

"Is he a fighter?" Lily asked her dad confused.

"No." Punk laughed. "He's just doesn't like me very much because I knew him a very long time ago."

"I like you." Lily said to him and he smiled.

"That's all that matters." Punk smirked.

"I'll punch his nose!" Lily yelled and Punk had to laugh while AJ rolled her eyes and mentally kicked herself.

"We don't punch noses." AJ corrected. "I thought you talked to her about this?"

"I did." Punk defended standing up straight as did AJ.

"You punch noses and so does daddy." Lily reminded her mother.

"We have to have a long talk." AJ said taking Lily's hand and she let out a breath.

"Oh man." Lily whispered to herself.

"I warned you." Punk teased to Lily.

"I thought we were painting." Lily argued as Punk watched them walk up the stairs.

"We can talk while we pick the nursery paint." AJ told her.

"I don't think I can paint and talk at the same time mommy. Let's talk tomorrow..." Lily tried to argue her way out of this lecture and Punk was so amazed about it.

"She's so cute." Punk smiled to himself as he continued to look up cardiologist's for her.

* * *

Later that night Punk was in AJ's office studying when he saw the door open but didn't see anything over the desk and knew who had just broken in.

"You're supposed to be in bed." Punk said as Lily climbed on the chair across from the desk and looked across to Punk.

"You said no bedtime." Lily pointed out.

"You're trying to get me in trouble with your mom." Punk said eyeing her.

"Not me." Lily argued.

"Did you talk to your mom about punching people?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"Yes. She said she doesn't like when I say I'll punch someones nose so I won't say it to her anymore." Lily told him firmly and he laughed.

"I think she meant she doesn't want you punching anyone in the nose or saying it all ever." Punk said trying not to laugh at her.

"I don't think so." Lily said thinking about it. "Who is Peter?"

"Oh, Lils..." Punk trailed off.

"I am not too young." Lily argued.

"Yes you are." Punk said to her and she folded her arms. "Peter is Mike."

"I like Peter better." Lily frowned.

"You are a great name giver." Punk agreed. "Mike is my brother."

"What!" Lily gasped. "You have a brother!"

"I do." He said to her. "I haven't spoken to him in a long time. It's grown up stuff."

"But he's family." Lily said to him.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "We've talk about how people have different kinds of families before. Family isn't just blood but it's how you feel. Dean and Paul aren't blood brothers but I feel like they are."

"Oh." Lily said to him. "Does that mean Jade isn't my sister?"

"No it does not." He said sternly. "Jade is your sister and always will be."

"But you said-" she began.

"Our little family is united and one." Punk told her. "Me, you, your mom and sister are a package deal. There's no splitting us up."

"Good." She said relieved. "I like Jade. I want to be a good sister."

"You're going to be an amazing sister." Punk promised her.

"How can I tell when people lie to me?" Lily asked and Punk closed his book, realizing he'd never get to finish the chapter with her questioning him. But that was fine he loved these moments.

"The older you get the more you'll be able to tell." Punk said to her.

"I don't like lies." Lily told Punk.

"Me either." Punk agreed. "You're a lot like your mom. You trust everyone and you love them."

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"Never." he assured her. "I wish I was more like you in that aspect."

"I can teach you daddy." Lily said to him. "Oh! You can teach me how to catch a liar and I can teach you to trust."

"I think that's counterproductive." He teased and she tilted her head in confusion. "Never mind. I'd love that actually."

"Good." Lily said to him and Punk went to open his book and saw Lily still sitting there.

"Yes?" Punk had to smile looking over to her.

"Whatchya doing?" She asked cutely.

"I was studying." He said to her.

"Can I help?" Lily asked.

"Lily I-" He began but saw her hopeful face. "Of course you can." He said to her and her face lit up.

"I told you that your dad was studying and needed to be left alone." AJ said to her as she walked inside the office.

"He needs help!" Lily told her dramatically. "He asked me to come in here and help him and I have to because he's my daddy and I love him."

"That's a lie." Punk said to Lily who put her finger to her lips and hushed him. "I'm just teaching you about liars."

"I am not a liar. I fib." Lily corrected and Punk eyes her skeptically.

"Who taught you that?" Punk asked.

"Uncle Paul did." She told him smugly.

"Lils, bed." AJ said.

"It's ok, she's going to help me." Punk said to her.

"I thought I was." AJ said.

"You both can." Punk said to her and Lily clapped her hands excitedly. "Here are the cards you have to quiz me on." he said passing them to AJ.

"You want to help me?" AJ asked Lily who nodded.

AJ lifted Lily off the chair then sat on it with Lily on her lap.

"I'll whisper the word on the card in your ear, you say it to daddy and I'll tell him if it's right." AJ told Lily.

"Ok!" Lily smiled looking at the cards.

"What?" AJ asked looking at Punk who was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sitting in an office at eleven at night with my wife and daughter testing me so I can get a diploma. This is not where I envisioned being ten years ago." Punk told her.

"Is it awful?" She teased.

"It's everything." He said sweetly. "I should pinch myself."

"I'll pinch you really hard!" Lily offered pinching her fingers together in an attempt to scare him.

"No thank you, you're a hard pincher." He said seriously and she giggled.


	30. Future Worries

**Future Worries**

* * *

Punk, AJ and Lily were at the pediatric cardiologists office. Lily was such a trooper as she sat at the examine table, bored.

"I really want to go home." Lily sighed.

"You will soon." Punk assured her.

"I don't know why I'm here. I don't feel sick." Lily shrugged.

"Daddy is crazy." AJ whispered and Punk glared at her.

"Daddy isn't crazy. Daddy is cautious." Punk corrected as the doctor walked in.

"Hello Lily." The doctor smiled walking into the room.

"Hi doctor." Lily waved politely.

"My nurses have told me you are one of the best patients we've ever had." The older woman smiled.

"Why thank you." Lily smiled and accepted the lollipop she handed her.

"I have Lily's test results." The doctor told Punk and AJ. "You weren't recommended to me, so was there a particular concern you wanted Lily seen?"

"My mom died of a heart attack." He said quietly so Lily wouldn't hear. "Heart stuff runs in her family and I didn't know. My dad suggested I get her checked out."

"Can you tell him she's fine so he can stop being so paranoid?" AJ asked the doctor who didn't smile but instead frowned.

"Something is wrong." Punk said knowing. "What is it?"

"She has a heart problem? She's never had a problem." AJ said growing nervous.

"Lily is healthy. She has a slight murmur." The doctor told them.

"That doesn't sound healthy." AJ stated alarmed. "How come our pediatrician didn't tell us?"

"Your pediatrician probably didn't hear it." The doctor said to her.

"How do we fix it?" Punk asked growing anxious.

"It's very common." The doctor assured them. "There are two kinds of murmurs and Lily has what we call an innocent murmur."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Punk asked. "How is it innocent?"

"It's really just an extra sound. There is no medication or surgery required. It clears up as she gets older." The doctor told them.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked her.

"Like I said it's extremely common in infants and children." The doctor reminded them. "It takes care of itself."

"Are you sure?" Punk asked skeptically.

"Very sure." The doctor smiled. "But it was great you bought her in to be checked out. Bring her back in six months and I'll have another listen."

"She does dance classes-" AJ began.

"That's fine. It's just an extra sound." The doctor again assured them. "She should be fine."

"Should be? Or will be?" Punk asked concerned.

"Will be." The doctor promised. "It will most likely be gone by adulthood."

"Are you sure we should wait six months before we bring her back?" Punk asked still worried.

"Yes." The doctor said to him. "I assure you this is very common and harmless. It's just a sound."

"Thank you." AJ said to her.

"We'll see you in exactly six months." Punk said seriously and the doctor smiled.

"You did a great job bringing her in. Make sure you tell your doctor to check this new one's heart in the hospital." she said pointing at AJ's growing belly.

"I will." AJ said placing her hand over stomach.

"Really innocent?" Punk asked one more time.

"Yes Mr. Brooks." The doctor laughed. "Lily, it was nice meeting you." the doctor said shaking her hand.

"You too Doc." Lily smiled and waved as she left.

"You ok?" Punk asked noticing AJ seemed pale.

"What if there's something wrong with Jade?" AJ asked him.

"You heard the doctor, we'll talk to her doctors." Punk said to her. "Come on Lily." he said.

"What other health conditions run in your family?" AJ asked curiously.

"I really don't know." Punk admitted.

"You should find out." AJ said to him. "And I'll talk to my father."

"It's innocent." Punk reminded her.

"Lily's is innocent but what if Jade has a bad murmur?" AJ asked him.

"What do I have?" Lily asked.

"A loud heart." Punk smirked.

"Cool!" She cheered. "It's because I love so much."

"You are the cutest." AJ smiled cupping her cheek.

"Thanks." Lily shrugged. "I'm ready."

* * *

Later that night Mike peeked down the side of the house and saw a brown bag waiting for him. He had missed his chats with Lily and hoped to catch her again. She was really the only family he could stand. He tiptoed down the side of the house and grabbed the brown bag. When he turned around and walked out of the gate he was greeted by someone he wasn't expecting.

"If you run I can't chase you but I have mace and a loud screaming voice." AJ threatened.

"Alright." Mike said nodding. "You distracting me for Phil?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you without him beating you." AJ said to him. "Unless there's a reason he should. Why have you been stalking my daughter?"

"I haven't been stalking her." Mike laughed. "She's great. Are you sure she's my brothers?" He teased but AJ wasn't amused, she was actually glaring at him.

"Why have you been coming here?" AJ demanded to know. "Are you trying to hurt my husband? My daughter?"

"Neither. Well not your daughter." Mike said to her.

"Give me a reason to not call my husband or the cops." AJ said to him. "You're looking for money?"

"I wouldn't ask Phil for water if I was on fire." Mike mocked. "He's fucking selfish."

"I'm trying to be patient with you, I suggest you not insult my husband." AJ warned.

"I came by to see how the mighty king lives." Mike said sitting on the front step and AJ carefully watched him. "I've thought about knocking and spitting in his face but I didn't. I saw his car get set on fire."

"Did you do that?" AJ asked him.

"No. I wouldn't draw attention like that." Mike scoffed. "I also know he has a little kid who is biologically my niece and I wouldn't risk her. I came by and checked out the house since I live in a shelter and am out most nights anyway, Lily caught me a few times." he shrugged.

"So you're not a pervert?" AJ asked and his face fell.

"No! Does he think I'm a fucking perv? I know he doesn't like me but shit." Mike said disgusted. "Lily started talking to me. The only one who doesn't talk to me like I'm a fuck up, who asks about me, who doesn't see me as CM Punk's brother."

"She's a great kid." AJ had to agree.

"She told me about your father." Mike said taking a bite out of the sandwich. "I'm sorry."

"I heard about your mother, I'm sorry too." AJ said and he shrugged. "Phil doesn't want you coming around. He doesn't like you talking to Lily."

"He doesn't like anything." Mike mocked.

"Your mom had heart problems. Lily has a murmur." AJ told him. "What else do I have to look out for?"

"You mean hereditary stuff?" Mike asked and she nodded. "I don't know."

"You and Phil both." She muttered.

"You should ask the old man." Mike suggested.

"Phil doesn't want to talk to him anymore." AJ admitted.

"I don't blame him for that." Mike said standing up.

"So what's your story?" AJ asked. "Gambling debt? How much?"

"That's personal." Mike said to her.

"Not personal enough to confide in my daughter." AJ said to him. "She loves her father very much. She's very upset that you are not Peter and don't have good intentions towards Phil." she warned.

"Yea?" Mike laughed.

"If she sees you again she threatened to punch your nose." AJ said and he stood up.

"My brother is a lucky guy, protective wife and daughter and more money than he can spend." Mike noted.

"Don't upset him or my daughter or I will kill you." AJ threatened coldly. "I had sympathy for you, I really did but they hate you and I can't have them upset."

"I won't come around again." Mike assured her walking off to leave.

"Why are you like this?" Punk asked behind AJ who turned around to the front door to see him. "I told you if you saw him to come get me, not threaten to kill him."

"I wanted to find out if there were anymore medical issues." She shrugged. "You're just going to let him walk away?"

"I think you said it all." Punk said walking down the stairs.

"You need to talk to your father." AJ said and he groaned. "I know you were listening and you heard your brother say that."

"Don't call him that." Punk said to her. "And no fucking way."

"Phil I'm scared." She announced and he eyed her.

"The doctor said Lily was fine." Punk said confused.

"We have another daughter who might not be as lucky. At least we know about the heart thing to tell the doctors but what if there's something else? You need to look into your family medical history." She told him.

"Don't be scared." He said to her.

"I am Phil." She argued. "This baby isn't here yet and I keep reading horror stories online about heart issues during and after birth-"

"Why are you driving yourself crazy?" He asked her amused.

"It's not funny." She warned. "If you love Jade you will talk to your father about this. I tried to do it for you by talking to Mike but that didn't work."

"If I don't talk to my father, who I hate, that means I don't love my daughter?" He asked almost offended. "I think you're hormonal."

"And I think you need to talk to your dad." she said walking up the stairs.

"AJ he's useless." Punk said to her.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." AJ said simply and he followed her in the house.

"I don't want you around these people." Punk said to her.

"Are they killers?" She asked.

"What? No." He said.

"Then I'll be fine. I won't be able to sleep until I know everything." She said to him. "I thought you were crazy with this cardiologist thing but you were right and now I want you to talk to your father to give me peace of mind. I am pregnant, hot, hormonal-"

"Ok fine." Punk said to her quickly. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." She said and he kissed her.

"Is something else going on?" He asked her.

"I'm worried." She confided. "Lily has a murmur and now I'm thinking Jade has one or something else-"

"Why are you making yourself sick like this? You're the positive one, I'm the worrier." He reminded her.

"My dad is dying, Phil." She reminded him quietly not trying to cry. "My daughter has a heart condition I didn't even know about. Illnesses are constantly on my mind now. I feel like something is wrong with the baby."

"Don't say that." He warned her. "You're working things up in your head for no reason."

"Is it for no reason?" She asked fearfully. "I don't want the nursery painted-"

"Babe no." He argued. "Lily is looking forward to doing the nursery-"

"It's bad luck." She argued.

"It's not!" he laughed. "You're almost six months pregnant."

"I told you I'm scared." She said to him seriously.

"Do you feel differently?" he asked and she shook her head. "Alright, well, we'll make a doctors appointment and get you checked out." he said simply.

"It's not that simple Phil." She said sitting on the couch.

"I know this stuff with your dad is getting to you, it should but not like this." He said to her. "Your dad's liver is from years of drinking and even if Jade has a real heart murmur there's a ton of doctors in a hospital and she'll be taken care of."

"I just keep thinking of death." She admitted.

"That's so depressing." Punk said to her. "This is a happy time."

"It was supposed to be." She said to him. "But my dad gets worse every single day. I have no family anymore. Lily isn't going to have a grandparent-"

"You're really over thinking things today." He said concerned.

"And now you're going to have this last fight and I'm worried about that too." She admitted.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"We have two kids Phil, why wouldn't I be nervous?" She asked.

"I'm not dying, the baby isn't dying, Lily isn't dying." He reminded her.

"My dad is." She shot back at him. "What happens if something happens to me? Do you know how many women die during child birth yearly?"

"No and I don't want to." He said to her. "Maybe you should get some sleep." he said concerned. "This isn't like you. You're not this morbid."

"It's just things we haven't thought about before." She said to him. "My dad has everything set up."

"So do we." He reminded her. "Our children get everything evenly." he shrugged.

"Where does Lily go? Where will Jade go? Will they stay together?" AJ asked. "We don't have anything written out."

"I don't want to think about this." Punk said standing up. "And I don't want you thinking about this. We're going to have a healthy baby girl, you're going to be fine and curse my existence during the entire labor and I'm going to win my last fight. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?"

"Are you going to talk to your father?" AJ asked him. "I need to know what else to look for."

"Sure." He forced out. "Whatever you need for me to do I'll do it."

"I love you." She said sadly. "I'm sorry I'm acting crazy."

"You're under a lot of pressure." Punk had to admit. "New baby on the way, this stuff with your dad, worrying about your shop and now Lily plus the added pressure of me being out and training. You need a break."

"I had a break." She reminded him.

"A weekend in Vegas where you got fondled doesn't count." He said to her. "Just go get some sleep."

"Ok, goodnight." She said giving him a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next day Punk was at the gym. His date hadn't been set yet but he wanted to be in good shape and ready. He knew Colton was probably pissed about him jumping a few weeks back and was training his ass off, Punk also remembered how strong he was.

"Take five minutes." Dean said looking at his phone and Punk jogged over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" Punk asked.

"This must be serious." Dean teased. "What's up?"

"It's about Lily and Jade" Punk said to him.

"They ok?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yea, yea. I mean Lily has this murmur but it's innocent apparently" Punk shrugged. "Point is, AJ and I were talking last night. Well, she was talking and I was listening."

"That's the way it always goes." Dean laughed.

"Are you and Celeste really solid?" Punk asked.

"If by solid do you mean do I plan on asking her to marry me? Yes." Dean smirked. "Got the ring. Just waiting for the right time."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Punk asked.

"You didn't tell me when you were proposing to AJ. As a matter of fact we had a whole discussion about it and you said you weren't going to do it." Dean argued.  
"Anyway, why?"

"AJ and I don't have family." Punk told him. "We have you, Paul and Celeste- that's it."

"Right." Dean said to him.

"If god forbid something happens to the two of us we want the girls to stay together. We don't want them put in foster care or-" Punk began.

"You think I'd let them take your kids and put them into the system?" Dean asked with a laugh. "Fuck out of here, I didn't even let you go into the system and I didn't even know you."

"We want to make you and Celeste legal guardians and Paul. All three of you. Obviously the kids would go to you two but if you can't take them Paul will." Punk said to him.

"I'm honored." Dean said to him. "Your kids will always have a home with us. What's with the sudden concern?"

"It's AJ." Punk groaned. "She's getting really weird. I don't know if it's hormones or her dad dying but she wants me to talk to my father about hereditary stuff and she thinks Jade is going to be sick."

"That doesn't sound like her." Dean noted. "I'm not surprised though. I mean her dad is dying. It has to shake her up."  
"Yea." Punk sighed.

"She dropped out of school to take care of him. Remember how many times he came around her wasted looking for her before you were even dating her?" Dean asked.

"Oh I remember." He grunted. "I used to go with her to pick him up off of bar room floors. He worked so hard to get his life cleaned up. And when Lily came he was turned into a dotting grandfather. I feel bad that Jade is never going to have that experience."

"You have a father." Dean reminded him.

"Fuck that." Punk scoffed.

"Did he hit you?" Dean asked.

"No." Punk said to him.

"Did he verbally abuse you?" Dean asked.

"Nope. He just didn't approve of me." Punk said to him. "Loved Mikey though. Mikey who has been stalking my kid."

"What happened with that?" Dean asked.

"AJ threatened to kill him and he took off." Punk shrugged.

"She's crashing." Dean warned him.

"What do you mean?" Punk questioned.

"That's not like her. She's under a lot of stress and she's sad about losing her dad but she hasn't shown it because she's trying to be strong for Lily." Dean said to him and Punk eyed him. "That's what Celeste said." he shrugged. "I know she's been running around like crazy at the store too. Celeste offered to help but instead she's put her in charge of watching Lily."

"I told her to take it easy." Punk groaned.

"She's there now." Dean told him. "She called Celeste and asked he to stay with Lily."

"She didn't tell me that." Punk said to him. "I told her to hire a manager."

"Celeste will do it." Dean said to him. "She's been going stir crazy since she lost her gig when the gym closed."

"She just has a control issue." Punk said to him and Dean laughed.

"Sounds like somebody else I know." Dean teased.

Punk was about to respond when he heard a familiar voice outside the locker room door.

"Hi! Where's my daddy?" his daughters voice could be heard. "Hi I'm Lily, where's my daddy?"

"Lils?" Punk asked opening the door.

"There you are!" Lily cheered running to him and he caught her and lifted her up.

"Sorry, I tried calling you both but I have a doctors appointment and AJ didn't come back from the shop yet." Celeste told him.

"It's fine." Punk said to her.

"I would have taken her across the street but AJ has the place locked down and closed and said to bring her here." Celeste said to him and he frowned.

"Why?" Punk asked concerned.

"I don't know." Celeste shrugged. "I think she's cleaning or something."

"She's nuts." Dean said to him.

"Mommy is not nuts. She's clean." Lily corrected.

"Of course." Dean smiled at her.

"Are we going to see Grandpa tomorrow?" Lily asked.

"Yea we are." Punk said putting her down. "Can you stay here with your Uncle Dean while I go get your mom?"

"Can I fight?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Just don't punch any noses." Punk warned and pouted.

"You can pinch my arm." Dean offered and her eyes lit up.

"You'll live to regret that." Punk whispered walking past him.

* * *

Punk used the shop spare key to get into the store. He locked the door behind him and saw the store was dark and checked down the aisles and saw it was empty. He headed to the back where the animals were housed and that's when he heard it. He past the animals and saw a light on in the closet where she kept the food for the animals and peeked and saw her on the floor of the closet crying.

"I'm sorry." AJ choked out looking up at him.

He moved further into the closet and sat down next to her and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you." He said kissing the top of her head. "Don't hide how you're feeling from me ever."

"I just needed a break" She cried into his chest. "I'm going to miss my dad."

"I know." was all he could say. "Let's go home." he suggested. "We'll grab Lily and go for dinner and watch a movie then we'll put her to bed real early and you can cry all over me."

"I have too much to do here." she said sitting up straight up and cleaning her eyes and he frowned and grabbed her left arm.

"What happened?" He asked seeing the scratches.

"I scared one of the dogs." She sighed looking at it. "I can't even do my job here anymore. The animals hate me."

"No they don't." He said inspecting the scratches. "We have to clean that."

"I just came in to clean and then I couldn't stop." She confided. "I just kept scrubbing the same spot and-"

"You don't owe me any explanations." He said to her. "There's a lot going on right now. I'm going to step back from the gym a bit and help out more."

"No. It's not you." She said shaking her head.

"Celeste said she'd manage here." Punk said to her. "Let me hire her."

"Phil-" She began.

"You trust her with our daughter I think you can trust her with the shop." Punk said to her.

"It's not the shop or training." She insisted.

"It's my dad and Lily and Jade-" She began.

"I'll go see my dad." He promised. "You can even come with me."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Lily is perfectly healthy, you heard the doctor and I can't say anything that will comfort you with your father but I'll be here with you every step of the way." He promised her. "I'll be holding your hand and giving you a shoulder to lean on or a warm body to yell yet. Whatever you need."

"You're the best." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry I've been slacking and acting weird."

"You're pregnant which takes its toll on you, you're running and working in a store, you're super mom to a very rambunctious six year old and you ice me up every night after training. You haven't slacked at all." he said to her. "Let's get out of here."

"I have to feed the birds before I go, I did everyone else." She said to him and he stood up then helped her up.

"We're hiring an animal tech too." He told her. "I'll pay his check personally."

"Fine." She said to him. "I'm too physically tired to argue."

"I'll help feed the birds." He offered.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Once they stepped out of the office they heard a knock on the locked door and AJ ran to the door when she saw Lily.

"I missed you!" Lily smiled as AJ let her in.

"Lily how did you get here?" AJ asked as Lily hugged her.

"Me and Uncle Dean are playing hide and go seek." Lily told her. "This is where I'm hiding."

"That's a risky game to play with you." Punk noted.

"Mrs. Raymond from dance crossed the street with me so I did good." Lily smiled.

"You shouldn't have left the gym Lils." AJ sighed.

"Dean should have been watching her." Punk corrected and peered across the street and saw Dean ran up and down the block. "Let him suffer."

"Phil." AJ smiled wrapping her arms around Lily.

"You are trouble Missy." Punk said looking down at Lily.

"I've missed mommy today." Lily shrugged.

"Want to help feed the birds?" AJ asked and Lily smiled and nodded. "Call Dean." AJ said to Punk who saw how Dean was frantically looking in the trash can now and yelling out for Lily.

"We're getting one of those kid leashes for you." Punk said looking down at Lily.

"No!" Lily laughed.

"Yes!" He said seriously. "Uncle Dean looks ready to cry, look at him." He said picking Lily up and pointing across the street.

"Oh no." Lily frowned and Dean peered across the street and saw Lily and Punk and shook his head in disbelief.

"Say bye to Uncle Dean." Punk waved and so did Lily who blew him a kiss as well.


	31. Kicks, Dance's & Grandpa's

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the more 'natural' drama. No big evil in this story, just normal family issues. Thanks again, I'm really enjoying writing this one :)**

* * *

 **Kicks, Dance's & Grandpa's**

* * *

"How do I look?" AJ asked as Punk opened the passenger side door and helped her out of the car.

"Hot and knocked up." He said seriously and she glared at him. "What do you care? This isn't a date. It's talking to my dad."

"I want to impress your father." AJ said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Punk asked as they approached the front door. "He'll like you better than me." he said to her.

Punk rang the bell as AJ straightened out her maternity dress. She was five months but since she was small herself she was carrying small. You could hardly see her belly over the blue and white short dress.

"Phil." Richard greeted forcing a smile then looked at AJ and gave her a genuine smile. "You didn't mention you were bringing your wife."

"I hope it's not a problem." AJ smiled nervously and he ushered her inside.

"Of course not dear, I'm Richard." He said shaking her hand and Punk closed the door behind him.

"You live here alone?" Punk asked inspecting the large home.

"Of course I do." Richard said to him as he lead them into the living room. "How far along are you?" he asked AJ.

"We're here to talk about family history." Punk reminded him as AJ sat down with Richard but Punk remained standing.

"Don't be rude." AJ said looking back at Punk then towards Richard. "I'm almost six months."

"You're glowing." Richard grinned and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." AJ blushed. "You look just like Phil." she said to his father and he did. Richard wasn't thin but he was muscular, he had Punk's exact facial features as well. It was so amazing to her.

"Can I get you anything?" Richard offered.

"I'm here too." Punk reminded him.

"You're not carrying my grandchild." Richard mocked.

"That's why we're here actually." AJ said to him. "You were right about getting Lily checked out."

"Oh god." Richard whispered to himself and Punk eyed him carefully, he was genuinely concerned. "What is it? What does she have?"

"A murmur." AJ told him.

"That's treatable." Richard said to her. "Phil's mother's cardiologist is one of the best and he doesn't usually take children but he'd see my grandchild."

"The doctor said it's innocent. Doesn't need treatment." Punk told him.

"Go see my doctor." Richard said to Punk then looked at AJ. "I'll give you his card and call him personally."

"I made sure my daughter has a great doctor." Punk said to him.

"This one is rated #1 in Chicago." Richard said with ease. "I'm not trying to step on toes I'm just trying to help."

"Why now?" Punk asked.

"You came to see me. I didn't think you'd ever give me the time of day." Richard admitted. "I live in this big house all alone I don't have family."

"You have Mike." Punk pointed out bitterly.

"Mike prefers the street, a lot like you did." Richard noted. "We didn't think you wouldn't come home."

"We're here about medical history." AJ reminded the two.

"That's pretty much it." Richard told AJ. "Just the heart conditions from his mothers side."

"What about your side?" AJ asked him.

"We've all been fortunate. My dad passed from a botched gallbladder surgery, my grandfather passed peacefully in his sleep from old age." Richard assured her.

"My dad has cancer." AJ confided and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry dear." Richard said placing his hand over hers.

"My daughter is very attached to him." AJ told him and he nodded.

"No." Punk warned quietly and AJ looked up at him.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do." Richard said to her.

"She wants you to meet our daughter." Punk said glaring at AJ.

"I didn't say that." AJ said to Punk. "But you pointed out how Jade won't even get a chance to have a grandparent."

"Jade?" Richard questioned.

"The little one on the way." AJ smiled.

"This guy throws people out." Punk reminded AJ. "What happens when Lily comes here and knocks over a vase or paints his walls? She'll be tossed out of his life too."

"That's not fair." Richard argued. "I didn't throw you out for making messes. I threw you out because you dropped out of school. You wanted to be a fighter which we didn't approve of but then you dropped out of school. We thought you'd come around. We had no idea you'd be so resilient. We came to see you a few weeks later at the gym and you wouldn't talk to us."

"And you never tried again" Punk argued.

"He's very stubborn." Richard said to AJ. "I'm not asking for a chance with Lily or Jade they're your children but if you decided to give me a chance I swear to you I wouldn't blow it. I want to spoil my only family, not shun them."

"What's the story with Mike?" AJ asked him curiously. "Should I be considered he's been spending time with Lily?"

"You let him spend time with Lily but I can't?" Richard asked Punk annoyed.

"Behind my back." Punk told him. "I thought he was a fucking pervert. He kept showing up underneath her bedroom window and waving."

"He's harmless." Richard told AJ. "He's just stubborn as well. He's too proud to ask for help."

"You'd jump at the opportunity to help him." Punk mocked.

"You didn't need our help." Richard reminded him. "Look at yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked.

"You went from living in a gym to a multimillionaire." Richard pointed out. "You left this house with two dollars in your pocket and a bag of old dirty clothes and ended up getting a job and a place to live and worked your ass off. Like I said, you are resilient and always have been. Mike didn't inherit that gene."

"You're saying I'm smarter?" Punk asked skeptically.

"You live in luxury and he lives in a friends basement." Richard pointed out. "You also were smart enough to come back here and ask the right questions." he then looked at AJ. "I think Mike is jealous of Phillip, every time he came and asked for help I would point out how Phillip never did it and made his dreams come true."

"Really?" Punk asked with a smirk. "I'm the good son now?"

"Phil." AJ sighed shaking her head.

"They were both so competitive with each other ever since Phillip was born." Richard told her.

"He's still competitive with everything." AJ told Richard. "Before he knew Peter was Mike, he was so jealous of Lily talking to another male."

"No not jealous, afraid why some homeless drunk was talking to my kid in the middle of the night." Punk corrected.

"And she had this little friend who moved away and Phil couldn't stand him." AJ laughed.

"He would be jealous of a toddler." Richard laughed.

"I wasn't jealous of him either. He was from a bad family." Punk corrected annoyed. "And speaking of, we have to go pick Lily up."

"Already?" AJ asked looking up at him.

"AJ." He whispered.

"Ok." AJ said standing up.

"Thanks for the information." Punk said to Richard who nodded and reached into his wallet and pulled out a card.

"I'll call him later, call him tomorrow and set up an appointment for your daughter." Richard told AJ who took the doctors card.

"Thank you." AJ said to him.

"I'll help in anyway that I can." Richard said to her.

"Lily has a dance recital tomorrow night." Punk told Richard and AJ tried to hide her eager smile. "If you want to come and check it out-"

"I'll be there." Richard said without hesitation. "What time and where?"

"7pm and Little Darlings Dance studio." AJ told him eagerly.

"I'm not saying I'm going to introduce you or anything-" Punk began.

"But it's a start." AJ finished for him.

"I'll take what I can get." Richard said relieved.

* * *

"I'm feeling better." AJ said as Punk drove.

"Yea? Good." Punk said genuinely.

"And I just looked up at this doctor, he's amazing. He's impossible to get an appointment with." AJ said to him. "Do you think your dad could really get Lily seen by him?"

"Richard has a lot of pull for some reason." Punk remarked.

"That was nice of you to invite him." AJ said to him.

"I did it for you." Punk said to her. "You seem to like him for some reason and he deserves a breadcrumb for helping with the heart thing."

"He does." AJ agreed. "I know this isn't easy for you. You've never liked talking about your parents."

"Yea but I have to be honest." He began as he kept his eyes on the road. "I see you with your dad and I'm jealous."

"Really?" AJ asked. "It wasn't all rainbows and butterfly's."

"I know. But you used to have the patience of a saint with him." He remembered. "It didn't matter how much he fucked up you still loved him and took care of him. I remember when you lived in that shit hole that you called an apartment you'd give him your bed and you'd sleep on the floor. No matter how many times he hurt you or fucked up you always took him back in. You always loved him and then he cleaned his life up for you. I wish I had a bit more patience like that, I wish they had more patience and I pray that Lily and Jade never give up on me like you never did on Robert."

"Our girls would never give up on you and they'd have no reason to." She assured him sweetly. "You're an amazing patient man when it comes to your family."

"Really? Tell that to Mike." Punk scoffed.

"That's bothering you?" AJ asked curiously.

"You know before you I wouldn't give a shit about any of this. I never would have seen Richard and I wouldn't give Mike a second thought." Punk said to her.

"I have an idea on how we could help him without having to actually help him or see him." AJ said to him.

"No." Punk said shaking his head then sighed. "What?"

"We need help at the shop." AJ said to him. "You said to hire someone to feed the animals and clean."

"I don't want you around him." Punk said simply.

"Celeste is managing. He'll be her problem." She told him.

"Yea? You spoke to Celeste?" Punk asked

"I did last night. You're right and I'm taking your advice." She said to him.

"I was right?" Punk grinned.

"Yes." She said to him with a light smile. "I want to keep my shop because I know I'm helping these animals which has always been my goal but I can't do it alone. I want to spend time with my dad before he passes and I want to soak up as much time with Lily before Jade gets here. I can't do it all."

"I'm glad." Punk said to her.

"I also want some time with you before we're running after two kids." AJ smiled. "What do you say about Mike working there?"

"If he comes around I guess." Punk shrugged. "I'm not getting involved but I can't control you- clearly. I'll consider shit with my dad and that's really only because I see what you're going through. But I don't give a shit about Mike."

"I think you do and it's ok to." AJ said to him.

"I'm never going to be as compassionate as you are." Punk shrugged.

"Really? Because I remember it was your compassion that made me fall in love with you." She said to him. "Stopping into the shop when you thought a customer was giving me a hard time, helping me get my father home when you barely knew me." She said to him.

"I thought you were hot." He shrugged keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nobody thought I was hot." She laughed.

"First of all, I always thought you were hot." He told her seriously. "Second of all, it wasn't just that. You were sweet and I loved your smile. You didn't smile often so I always made it my daily goal to make you smile."

"Now I can't stop smiling." She pointed out happily. "Thank you for loving me and making me smile everyday, even when all I want to do is cry. Thank you for being the first person in my adult life to put me first. And thank you for loving our daughter and being the best role model to her."

"You're very sentimental lately." He smirked grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I'm hormonal but I mean every word." She said smiling.

"I know you do. I love you April." He said in a low tone looking at her as he stopped at a red light. "I'd do anything for you, just ask."

"You do it without me asking." she smirked.

"I've been working on that." He defended and she laughed.

"I know." She said to him.

* * *

The next day AJ was helping Lily get ready for her second dance recital. They hadn't mentioned Richard attending because they weren't sure he would show, even though he said he would. But this would be the last time Robert would see Lily dance and Lily was eager to show off for her grandfather. AJ just couldn't help but tear up every five minutes realizing how old Lily was getting.

"Girls!" Punk yelled from down the hall. "We're going to be late!"

"The show can't go on without me, daddy!" Lily yelled back and Punk couldn't believe how much of her personality was like his. She was so smug but cute at the same time.

"Well I think-" Punk began walking into his room where AJ was doing Lily's hair and makeup and froze. She looked so much older then she did at the last recital.

"You think what?" Lily asked. Her hair was in a bun, she had on the makeup he hated but she did look adorable.

"I think you look beautiful." he said in awe of his daughter.

"Thank you daddy." Lily smiled and looked back at AJ as she put more blush on her cute cheeks.

"Doesn't she look so mature." AJ said holding back her own tears.

"Yea. Too mature." Punk said glaring at AJ.

"I can't help that she's so beautiful, I barely put makeup on her." AJ defended.

"Stop being so pretty" he warned Lily who giggled. "I'm not laughing kid."

"I'm a young lady, not a kid." Lily corrected and his mouth dropped in shock.

"Go get dressed." AJ told Lily who jumped out of the chair and ran across the hall to get dressed.

"Seriously, when did she get so old?" Punk asked still stunned.

"Everyday." AJ said standing up. "I was just remembering the day we bought her home from the hospital."

"I was too. I remember telling her to not get old. Stay a cute little three day old baby forever." He said sadly. "Now she's a sassy six year old who outsmarts me constantly."

"Remember how nervous we were when we bought her home?" AJ asked him.

"Oh god I do." He sighed thinking back to it.

* * *

" _Is she breathing?" Punk asked looking in the rear-view mirror as he drove. AJ and Lily were in the backseat._

" _Yea I think so." She said placing her ear against Lily's chest. "She is." she said relieved._

" _Who are they honking at?" Punk hissed rolling down his window._

" _You're going 15 in a 25." AJ said to him._

" _I have a newborn in the car." Punk reminded her. His hands were in perfect position on the wheel and he drove as slow as he could._

" _She's snoring." AJ whispered._

" _Oh man, I'm missing it." Punk said annoyed._

" _She's so cute I can't stand it." AJ grinned._

" _How are you feeling?" Punk asked briefly looking back at her._

 _"I pushed a child out of my body, I don't think I'll feel normally for a few weeks." she said to him._

" _We're almost home." Punk assured her. "We'll get the baby inside and she's sleeping and you can nap and I'll watch the baby."_

 _"That sounds heavenly." AJ sighed relieved. "Did you pick more formula?"_

 _"Didn't you get some at the hospital?" Punk asked._

" _Some but not enough to last me through the night." She told him. She had planned on breastfeeding but she had trouble producing milk. So they weren't set up with formula._

" _Ok. I'll stop at the store we'll pass it before the house." Punk said to her._

" _No we have to take her right home Phil." AJ told him. "She's sleeping and she doesn't have all of her vaccinations she can't be in a store right this second."_

 _"Ok. So I'll take you both home, get you settled and go out for the formula." He said to her._

" _You're going to leave me alone with her?" AJ asked horrified. "What if she wakes up? I can't do this alone Phil-"_

 _"I'll call Paul." Punk said shrugging it off. "He'll pick it up." He said reaching for his phone._

 _"Don't text and drive with Lily in the car!" AJ scolded._

 _"Right." He said dropping the phone and mentally kicking himself. "I have to get used to that."_

 _Once they pulled up into the driveway Punk grabbed AJ's bag, the diaper bag and helped her out of the car._

" _I can barely walk." AJ hissed as he helped her up the stairs._

" _I know." He said holding onto her arm and walking her slowly over to the couch. "Take it easy." He said easing her down. "Do you want me to just take you upstairs?"_

 _"No I want to be close to the kitchen so I can make her a bottle when she needs it." She told him. "Oh! Don't forget to call Paul about the formula!" She reminded him._

" _Right." He said feeling for his phone. "Oh crap." He said feeling his pockets. "I left it in the car I think."_

 _"Phil." AJ whispered horrified._

" _What?" He asked grabbing his car keys._

" _The baby!" She yelled and he realized they left the baby in the car and he ran out the door to get her._

" _Is she ok?" AJ asked as he walked back in with the carrier._

" _She's still sleeping." Punk assured her kicking the door closed and the minute the loud bang was heard Lily began to cry._

" _Bring her here." AJ pleaded holding her arms out and Punk put the carrier on the couch and carefully took her out._

" _We are so so sorry we left you in the car." Punk said holding and rocking her._

" _We're not normally this careless." AJ added as Punk passed her to AJ. "We're just nervous."_

 _"We left Larry in the car once too." Punk confided._

 _"Don't tell her that" AJ nearly cried._

" _She should know what she's in for." Punk said seriously. "We're going to try really hard with you." he promised Lily as she calmed down._

" _Yea but we're not perfect." AJ added nervously._

" _Actually your mom is, but I'm a work in progress." Punk confided to Lily._

" _We both are." AJ said smiling down at Lily._

" _Just don't grow up." He said and AJ rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes and teach her that shit." He scolded AJ. "Stay cute and little forever, deal?"_

 _"I don't know if she's going to agree with that." AJ teased._

" _She has to. We're in charge." Punk reminded her._

* * *

"I'm all ready." Lily announced walking into the room in her tutu and punk ballerina outfit.

"You look so beautiful." AJ cried grabbing her phone and taking pictures.

"We have to get going." Punk said to them.

"Don't you think I look pretty, daddy?" Lily asked.

"You're the prettiest ballerina I've ever seen." He told her honestly.

"Do you think Jade will want to be a ballerina?" Lily asked him curiously.

"Maybe." Punk said to her. "You'd teach her, right? Save me a few bucks on classes?"

"Yes." She laughed. "Grandpa is waiting we have to go." She said walking out of the room.

"Please don't be as sassy as your sister." He said leaning over talking to AJ's belly.

"Stop." AJ laughed.

* * *

As expected, Lily's dance recital was filled with her family. Punk and AJ were in the front row proudly, Paul was sitting with Robert in the second row, Dean and Celeste were a few rows back and Punk kept checking over his shoulder for Richard.

"If he doesn't come he doesn't come." AJ whispered to Punk.

"This is why I didn't want to invite him. He can disappoint me but not my daughter, not Lily, not ever." He said as they waited for the show to start.

"She doesn't even know about Richard." AJ reminded him quietly.

"Your dad is dying and showed up." Punk pointed out.

"Phil." She whispered nodding across all the way at the end of the front row, Richard was sitting there. He was probably there before they even got there. "Surprised?"

"Whatever." Punk said looking away from him.

"You were mad he wasn't here and now you're mad he is here." AJ whispered. "Be nice and thankful he showed up."

"What do we tell Lily?" Punk asked her.

"Whatever you're comfortable telling her." AJ said to him. "Nothing or the truth. It's up to you."

Punk looked over towards his father and caught his eye. Richard gave Punk a thankful smile before turning their attention to the stage as the littler ballerina's came out.

After the show Lily was introducing Robert to all of her friends in dance class proudly. She was so proud of her grandfather and didn't want to waste a minute with him.

"Thank you for inviting me." Richard said walking over to AJ and Punk.

"Thank you for coming." AJ smiled.

"I got these for her." He said passing AJ the flowers.

"Lily!" Punk yelled and waved her over and she keep skipping over. "I want you to meet somebody."

"Hi." Lily smiled brightly.

"Wow." Richard said holding back tears. "She has your mom's smile." He whispered to Punk.

"I never saw her smile before" Punk muttered then looked at Lily. "Lily, this is my father."

"Hi there." Richard smiled kneeling down and extending his hand "I'm Richard."

"I'm Lily Janette Brooks" Lily replied proudly.

"You were very good. The best ballerina on stage." he told her passing her the flowers.

"Oh wow!" She smiled taking the flowers and smelling them. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Richard said standing up.

"You look like my daddy." Lily told him eyeing him. "Do you know Peter?"

"She means Mike." AJ whispered to Richard.

"I do." Richard said to her. "I hope he didn't scare you."

"No." She shrugged. "I thought you said your mommy and daddy didn't like you?" she asked looking up at Punk.

"You remember everything word from word, huh?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Do you want to meet my Grandpa?" Lily asked Richard.

"I'd love that." Richard said and Lily took his hand and lead him away.

"The most mature child I've ever seen." AJ said in awe of her and watched as Richard and Robert shook hands.

"Just because I don't want a relationship with Richard I guess it doesn't mean Lily can't have one." Punk said to AJ who smiled.

"She'd love that." AJ said to Punk. "Obviously I'm not looking for a replacement for her for my father but-"

"I get it AJ." Punk assured her. "She's a happy bright girl who loves everyone, we shouldn't hold people back from her like Richard I suppose."

"This is a perfect family moment." AJ said to him. "Everyone we love is here." she said as she watched Lily talking to both her grandfathers.

"Minus Richard." Punk added and AJ laughed. "You barely know him and I don't really like him."

"You really bought me around." AJ said to him. "You picked me up yet again. Thank you." She said giving him a kiss.

"You've been picking me up- literally since the day you met me." He said leaning in to kiss her but then smiled wide as he pulled his face away. "Was that-"

"It's the first kick I felt." AJ smiled and Punk placed his hands on her belly where he felt the kick in his stomach.

"Holy crap." He grinned. "She's a cock block too, just like her big sister." He kept his hand on her belly and waved Lily over who cam running. "You want to feel your little sister?"

"Yes!" She cheered and Punk placed her little hand over the spot he felt the kick. "I don't feel it." she frowned then felt it. "Wow!"

"She must have loved your dancing." AJ told Lily and her face lit up.

"Cool!" Lily said and kissed her belly. "I love you baby Jade."

"She loves you too." Punk told her.

"Daddy, is Richard my Grandpa?" Lily asked him.

"No. Grandpa is your Grandpa." Punk told her.

"Oh." She said thinking about it.

"We'll talk about it more later, ok?" he said to her.

"Ok." She said hugging AJ's belly. "Hi Jade." she said to the belly and AJ laughed. "She keeps kicking!" Lily giggled feeling it again.

"My turn." Punk pouted trying to put his hand on her belly but Lily slapped it away.

"No it's still my turn." Lily scolded.

"She's so mean." Punk said to AJ.

"Everyone gets a turn and don't worry I have a feeling she's going to be kicking really hard and really often." AJ assured them both.

"Fine. You can have your turn." Lily said moving away and Punk put his hands back and frowned.

"She's not kicking anymore." Punk said looking at Lily who just shrugged and smiled almost smugly. "Where do you get this from?" he asked Lily.

"You." AJ laughed.


	32. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

* * *

Punk raced into the house upon receiving a "911" text message from AJ. It was still close to nine at night and he tried calling her and she didn't answer. He immediately noticed the house was dark and peered around.

"AJ!" He yelled frantically.

"I'm here." AJ's smooth voice grinned from the top of the stairs. He eyed her as she walked down the stairs in a silk nightie that still barely showed off her growing bump.

"You texted me 911." He said holding up his phone but unable to pry his eyes off of her.

"Yes. I cooked you dinner and didn't want it to go to waste." She grinned placing her arms on his hips and leaning up to kiss him.

"Uh..." He trailed off as she kissed his neck now. "Where is she?" he asked peeking around for Lily.

"She is at a sleepover." She told him.

"What?" he asked pulling away. "With who?"

"A few girls from dance. I met the parents and they're lovely." AJ said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"So we have the house to ourselves for the evening?" he asked grinning and she nodded. "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I wanted to set up." She said pulling out a chair for him.

"I don't want food." He said eyeing her very visible larger breasts that were pushing out of the low cut silk nightie.

"I slaved over a hot stove for you." She said placing a dish in front of him. "Steak and mashed potatoes. My favorite."

"No it's not." She laugh.

"You cooked it wearing that?" he asked and she nodded. "It's my new favorite meal." he told her as she sat next to him. "Are you going to eat?"

"I ate." She said using her hand to prop her head up

"It's good." he said taking a bite of steak.

"Good." She said watching him.

"You're making me hard." He warned her.

"Good." She repeated happily.

"I'd much rather eat after." He said to her putting his fork down and looking at her.

"You're going to need the fuel." She warned and he groaned and grabbing his fork and knife and quickly chowed down his steak.

AJ rested her hand on his thigh and rubbed it gently as she watched him almost choke on his food. She was licking her lips and he was trying to keep his eyes off of her.

"Done." He said with a full mouth.

"You didn't eat the potatoes and those I know are your favorite." She said to him.

"I don't want them right now. I'll eat them after I swear." he said leaning in to kiss her but she turned her face gently. "Babe." he pleaded and didn't notice she dipped her finger into the potatoes and slid it into his mouth.

Punk sucked on her finger as she continued to rub his thigh with her hand moving inside slowly. He closed his eyes as she could hear him slurp on her index finger. There was nothing left on it but now that he had contact, he wasn't letting go. Meanwhile AJ's hand was now rubbing over his growing bulge and she was grinning at the effect she was having on him.

"Phil." She whispered wanting her finger back and tried to pull it out of his mouth but he placed his teeth gently over it.

She stood up from her chair and he pushed back so she could straddle him in his chair which she did, and only then did he release her finger. Her tongue replaced her finger and his hands were roaming her back and tugging up her already short nightie. Punk stood up with her as she wrapped his legs around his waist and he carried her as far as the kitchen island. Their was just something so dangerous about having sex in the middle of the kitchen. They hadn't had this luxury in years and both were anxious. Her hands were cupping his face as she roughly kissed him.

Punk's hands moved to his own pants and tugged down his sweats to free his erection. He pushed AJ's nightie up again and felt for panties, which weren't there. His eyes were closed and enjoying her tongue down his throat too much to open his eyes for any reason. He used one hand to stroke himself a bit while his other hand slid between her folds to feel if she was ready for him and she was.

Punk reared his hips back and entered sharply causing her to cry in pleasure into their intense kiss. AJ moved her mouth of his so she could loudly moan at the contact. That was something else they didn't get to do much of anymore, be loud. Her hands gripped the ends of the island as she tried to match his quick pace. He rested his forehead against her chest as she plunged into her and she gasped and screamed.

This was going to be quick and rough- a rare treat for them. But as far as Punk was concerned he had the entire night to look forward to being with her. He'd have her in every way until she got too tired, this was going to be a much needed adults only night.

AJ's one hand grabbing the back of his head as his thrusts became stronger and her other moved over his ass and grabbed a cheek. Her mouth was breathing hot air as her teeth rubbed against his ear. She was grinding against him looking for her release. It didn't take long for either of them. This was so rare that it felt forbidden and she came first but didn't stop moving her hips to try to stretch out the bliss. She kept doing this until she felt Punk release but he didn't slow down to catch his breath. Punk lifted her off the counter and carried her right up the stairs...

* * *

Punk and AJ tired themselves out three hours later. They had no trouble falling asleep tangled up together in their messy bed. They were so tired that they barely heard the phone ringing. AJ stuck her head up and realized it was her phone that was charging across the room and resting on her dresser. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked in an exhausted voice and tried to hear over Punk's very loud snoring. He looked so at peace, he actually fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
"Yea? Can I talk to her?" she asked into the phone. "What's the- ok baby I'm coming." she said then hung up.

"What was that?" Punk asked not even opening his eyes.

"Lily." She said and his eyes shot open.

"What time is it?" he asked sitting up and running his hand over his face.

"It's almost two." She said getting dressed. "She wants to come home."

"Why?" he asked getting out of bed as well.

"I don't know. She probably got into an argument with one of her little friends." she said looking for her keys. "Have you seen my keys?" she asked turning on the light and turned when she heard Punk jingle them in his hand.

"I'll get her." He said pulling on his jeans and reaching for the shirt he tossed to the floor earlier.

"You need to sleep." She said to him..

"No I don't." He said to her. "Just give me the address."

"My old apartment building." She told him and he scrunched up his face as he searched for shoes. "What?"

"That apartment building sucks." He said to her. "Shouldn't have let her sleep there."

"It's been cleaned up nicely. A lot of nice families live in there now." she informed him.

"Neighborhood is still shit." He said. "I'll be back." he said to her then walked out the door.

* * *

Punk knocked on the door as he let out a yawn and a nice woman opened the door.

"I'm not sure what happened, I think the girls had a disagreement." The woman told Punk.

"It's fine." Punk assured her and Lily appeared holding her sleeping bag. "You ok?"

"Yes." Lily said walking right out of the apartment and passing Punk.

"Thank you." Punk said to the woman who waved them off. "Lils?" he asked as she kept walking ahead of him. "Lily Jeanette." He said in a stern voice and she stopped short of reaching the elevator. "What happened?"

"I do not like those girls." Lily said looking up at him. "They are bitches."

"Lily." He scolded. "We talked about the word."

"You said it was a really bad word to call girls." She reminded him.

"Yes I did." he said seriously.

"They deserve it." Lily said stubbornly and pushed the elevator button. "I hate them."

"Why?" Punk asked as they waited for the elevator.

"They called me snooty." Lily told him. "I don't even know what that means but I don't like it." she told him.

"Snooty is when you think you're better than other people because you have more." He said to her.

"Oh." Lily said then frowned. "I am not snooty!"

"I agree." he said as the elevator doors opened and she walked on.

"They said my hair was too long and called me princess. And not a nice princess like you call me." Lily said to him and he frowned. "They wanted to cut it!"

"Did they?" He asked looking at her long hair and inspecting it.

"No." She said with a huff. "I pinched them and said I'd punch their noses."

"Oh crap." He muttered under his breath.

"They pinched me back!" She yelled rolling up her sleeve and Punk inspected her arm and saw nothing. "They just don't know how to pinch right."

"You didn't punch any of them in the nose, did you?" He asked.

"No." Lily said to him shaking her head. "I said my daddy was a fighter and Veronica said that her daddy said you sucked!"

"What?" Punk asked offended. "Fuck him." He spat. Then it hit him. Lily was getting picked on for being his daughter. She had money, she went to an expensive school, wore expensive clothing and remembered where this sleepover was. Lily wouldn't know. Lily wasn't spoiled in that aspect, she treated everyone the same and didn't know the difference between being rich or not.

"They made fun of the school I go to." Lily told him. "They were very mean, I did not like them. I miss Louis."

"Girls are just..." He trailed off as the elevator doors opened again.

"Are what?" Lily asked curiously.

"Those girls are jealous." Punk told her as honestly as he could as he held the building door open for her so she could walk out.

"Why?" Lily asked him.

"Because you don't really know or understand it but you're very fortunate. Not everyone can afford to go to the school you attend, not every girl is as pretty as you are- none of them are actually." Punk admitted and she smiled.

"Thank you daddy." she smiled as they walked to his car.

"You have a dollar?" A man on the street asked Lily.

"She's six, fuck off." Punk spat at the man and Lily eyed Punk as he grabbed her and picked her up and carried her to the car. "I hate this fucking block."

"Why?" Lily asked as they reached his car.

"It's just bad." He said to her buckling her into the backseat. "Your mom lived in that building, did you know that?"

"Nope." Lily said to him as he closed her door and got in the front seat. "What does fortunate mean?"

"It means money. You go to school that costs a lot of money." He said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"So I'm rich?" Lily asked and Punk laughed.

"No. Your mom and I are rich." He said amused and she pouted. "If you work hard, remember like your teacher told you?" he asked looking at her through the mirror and she nodded. "If you work hard, go to school and study you'll get a job you love and make money like we do."

"Oh." Lily said to him. "Do you suck as a fighter?"

"No I don't so I don't know what the hell that guy is talking about." Punk scoffed.

"I told them you were the best in the world." She informed Punk.

"Aw, thanks kid." Punk smirked.

"I don't think I can go to dance anymore." Lily told him.

"What? Why?" He asked her.

"They don't want me there." Lily told him.

"So?" Punk asked. "They can fuck off. You love to dance and you're the best one. Another reason they're jealous."

"They don't like me daddy." Lily pointed out. "They said that."

"They're just kids." Punk said to her. "Do you like dance?"

"I do." She said to him

"So you dance." He said to her.

"I'm not going back." She told him simply. "I'll dance at home."

"Lils-" He began.

"When can I see Richard again?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"Ugh, why?" He groaned.

"He was very nice and funny." Lily told truthfully.

"I don't know Lils, we'll see." he sighed.

"I don't have any friends so I need Richard." Lily told him and he frowned.

"You have friends Lily." He reminded her.

"No I don't." She said, not with sadness though. "I don't see my old friends from my old school, my new friends from my new school live too far away, the girls at dance don't like me, they told me that. And Louis moved to Italy and he's never coming back. Grandpa is dying too." She added and his heart broke as he concentrated on the road. "I don't have anyone else."

"That's not true. You have me- always." He reminded her. "You have your mom, Paul, Dean, Celeste, Larry-"

"It's not the same daddy." She sighed looking out the window. "I miss Peter too. He was my friend."

"Oh fuck." He whispered shaking his head.

"Nobody wants to stay with me." Lily shrugged.

"That's just not true Lily." He said to her.

"It is." She said to him. "And when the new baby comes you and mommy will be too busy to play with me."

"That's also not true." Punk argued. "We'll never be too busy for you- ever." he promised her and she just shrugged.

"Can you teach me how to get people to like me and not leave?" Lily asked.

"You're very likable. The problem with the girls tonight was that you're too likable." He said to her.

"I don't think so daddy." Lily mumbled.

"I know so." Punk said to her.

* * *

AJ was in the living room waiting for Lily. Lily walked in the door first and dropped her sleeping bag to the floor and ran to her mother and hugged her.

"What happened baby?" AJ asked her.

"They hate me mommy." Lily sniffled.

"Why are you crying? We talked about it in the car." Punk reminded her. He HATED seeing her cry.

"I need to tell mommy now." Lily said holding to AJ.

"How about we have our own slumber party tonight?" AJ asked her.

"I can bring my sleeping bag in your room?" Lily asked hopefully and AJ nodded. "Cool." Lily said as Punk picked up her sleeping bag

"They called me snooty and tried to cut my hair and now I can't go to dance anymore!" Lily told AJ who's face dropped.

"You can and will go to dance." AJ told her. "You're a Brooks." she reminded Lily.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"That means we don't quit on things we like because other people are jealous." AJ told her. "We're not quitters."

"Ok." Lily smiled and Punk's face dropped.

"You told me no." Punk said to her.

"Mommy said it better." Lily shrugged.

"We'll talk about it all in the morning, ok?" She said to Lily.

"I'm going to set up my sleeping bag." Lily said taking the bag from Punk and running up the stairs.

"What the hell happened?" AJ asked him.

"The girls teased her for having money and going to a fancy school." Punk said kicking his shoes off. "She pinched them too."

"Oh god." AJ sighed.

"They fucking deserved it. How dare they pick on Lily." Punk said to her. "She said people leave here. Louis, your father-"

"It's not like that." AJ said shaking her head "We must not have explained this all to her properly."

"She misses Peter." Punk said to her and AJ frowned. "She wants to spend time with Richard she's lonely."

"Well, I wouldn't say no to her spending time with your family but she needs friends her own age." AJ said to him.

"The problem is her friends live by her new school that's pretty far away." Punk reminded her.

"I have to fix this with these dance girls." AJ said simply.

"They sound like assholes." Punk said seriously and AJ pinched him now. "Ouch! They do! One of their dad's said I suck at fighting."

"We need her to have friends her age Phil." AJ said sternly. "She's a sweet girl but-"

"But she's rich and smart and pretty and other kids and their parents don't like her or us." Punk finished.

"It's not like we were born into money." AJ defended.

"Of course not. We worked our asses off for this house." Punk agreed. "We worked to provide the kind of comfortable life for our children that we didn't have." he said strongly. "I'm not going to apologize for that."

"Of course not." AJ agreed. "But we have to figure this out. There are so many changes coming and Lily is still really young and confused. She's smart but she's little and vulnerable."

"Yea." Punk had to agree. "She thinks people leave because they don't like her."

"She's the most likable kid ever!" AJ argued and he nodded in agreement.

"She was right, those girls are bitches." Punk said to her. "Let's figure it out tomorrow."

"I was going to look for your brother tomorrow to offer him the job at the shop." She said to him and he sighed.

"I don't want him around Lily." Punk said to her. "He's a drunk."

"He's not a drunk. He's never been drunk around here. He's left one beer can and I'm pretty sure that was to piss you off. When I spoke to him and he thought he'd see Lily he was dressed well and sober as rock." she told him.

"I'll let her spend time with Richard, but I don't know Mike." Punk said to her. "And she still needs friends her own age." he told her.

"Fine." She said as they walked up the stairs.

When they walked into their bedroom Lily was already sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor near AJ's side of the bed, curled up with Larry who was happy to his friend home.

"Look how cute she is, how can anyone hate her?" Punk whispered to her.

"Bitches." AJ whispered back shaking her head as she walked over to Lily and kneeled down and kissed her head before getting into bed herself.

* * *

The next morning Punk walked into the kitchen and heard Lily talking to someone.

"Then they said I was snooty!" Lily exclaimed.

"You're not snooty." Paul huffed in disgust. "What are their names?"

"Paul." AJ warned.

"And now no one is going to want to dance with me." Lily told Paul sadly.

"Yes they will." Punk said walking over to the coffee pot. "They're just jealous Lils."

"You know Lily, this was a problem with your dad too." Paul told her.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Paul said to her. "Uncle Tommy used to be so jealous of your daddy."

"No way!" Lily said to him.

"Why wouldn't you believe that?" Punk asked his daughter offended and AJ laughed pouring milk into his coffee for him.

"He used to be jealous because your dad was a much better fighter. Your mom worked for a man years ago who was jealous because she was smarter than him." Paul told Lily as he referred to Luis. "It's just a natural part of life."

"I don't like it." Lily pouted. "I was very nice. I only pinched them when I had to."

"I have a feeling you'll be pinching a lot of people the older you get." Paul smirked. "But that's ok. Last night you pinched them and tomorrow they'll want to be your friend again, just wait and see."

"I don't like them Uncle Paul." Lily said shaking her head. "They said daddy sucked."

"That wasn't nice." Punk agreed.

"They don't know." Paul said with a wave of his hand.

"I like nice people." Lily told Paul simply. "I don't like mean people."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to be mean." Paul said to her. "You're a smart girl, you'll know what to do."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"People, kids especially argue. It happens.." Punk told her sitting down across from Paul. "I argue with everyone all of the time."

"That's an understatement." AJ said under her breath and he looked at her.

"I heard that." Punk said to her.

"He really does." Paul said to Lily. "And he makes up with everyone he argues with."

"Not Peter." Lily told Paul and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Peter?" Paul asked.

"Mike." Punk corrected.

"Oh." Paul said to her.

"People left daddy like they leave me." Lily told Paul.

"It's not like that Lily." AJ said to her. "No one is leaving because of you." she reminded her.

"Your Grandpa is sick." Punk told her. "He doesn't want to be and if he could he'd stay forever with you, you know he loves you very much."

"Yea." Lily whispered sadly.

"Louis had to move because he's a kid and his parents had to work somewhere else. Just like you'd have to move if we did." AJ told her.

"And Peter- Mike- wasn't a friend." Punk shrugged simply.

"He was my friend." Lily corrected.

"You need kid friends." Punk told her.

"They don't like me." Lily frowned. "I tried."

"They do like you honey." AJ assured her.

"No-uh." She said shaking her head. "This is why I wanted to go to camp. Nobody could leave me there." She said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Those kids sound like bitches." Paul said to Punk disgusted. "Poor thing."

"Phil." AJ nearly cried and he stood up and followed out.

"Lils wait." Punk pleaded as she began to walk up to her room. "We're going to go the water park today just like I promised."

"Yea?" Lily asked with a smile and he nodded.

"We have some time but start getting ready." Punk told her and she happily ran up the stairs.

"We're going to the water park?" AJ asked him.

"Call that little bitch who's house she was at last night." Punk told AJ.

"Don't call kids bitches." AJ said grabbing her phone.

"Tell the parents we're paying and we're taking the kids to the park." Punk told her.

"That's a great idea." AJ smiled.

"A day at the water park with a bunch of screaming kids." Paul laughed reading the paper.

"What are you smiling about? You're coming." Punk said to him and his face dropped. "I won't have enough room in my car for everyone."

"I'd love to but I'm busy." Paul shrugged.

"Ok. I'll just let Lily think everyone hates her and her friends can't go to the park because Uncle Paul doesn't want to help her out." Punk said to Paul who glared at him as he dropped his paper.

"You owe me." Paul told him bitterly. "I'm not going on a water ride." he warned.

"That's fine I just need your car and your set of eyes." Punk said to him. "And I just have to call Dean."

"You're forcing Dean to go too? Don't do that to the poor kids." Paul said to him.

"Not for that." Punk scoffed. "I need him to find Mike."

"You're going to let him spend time with your daughter?" Paul asked and Punk laughed at the thought.

"Fuck no. I'm going to offer him that job at AJ's shop and give him an opportunity to earn some supervised time with Lily if that's what he wants. I really don't know what he wants honestly but I'll find out first." Punk said to him.

"It's four girls." AJ warned him coming back into the kitchen. "And they're all going."

"You have plenty of room in your car!" Paul argued.

"No I do not." Punk said to him.

"You have class tonight." AJ reminded him.

"I know, so that mean we only have a few hours." Punk said to her.

"I can't believe this." Paul said to himself.

"Cheer up, the park is great." Punk teased.

"I'm ready!" Lily yelled running into the kitchen in her bathing suit.

"Oh no honey you have to wear something over the suit and shoes." She laughed taking Lily's hand.

"Oh." Lily frowned. "But I don't like shoes."

"Yes I'm well aware." She said as they walked out of the kitchen.

"You're a great dad, you know that right?" Paul asked him.

"I'm trying." Punk said as he watched his wife and daughter walk away.


	33. Come Together

**Come Together**

* * *

"Wow!" Lily smiled as she sat on the couch next to Richard who was showing her family photos he bought over. "Daddy was an ugly baby." She giggled.

"I wasn't ugly." Punk defended. "My ears just didn't fit my head right."

"More like your face grew into your ears." Richard laughed as did Lily, causing Punk to glare at both of them.

"Is that Peter?" Lily asked pointing at a picture of Punk at Mike's high school graduation.

"Sure." Richard said quickly turning the page.

"Woah!" Lily awed at the next picture. "Daddy, you had weird hair!"

"Why do you have all of these pictures?" Punk asked his father as he kept his eyes on the TV.

"Because they're pictures." Richard said simply.

"It was blonde and spiky." Lily said as she looked closely. "So cool." he said and Punk's face fell as he turned and looked at her.

"That wasn't cool." Punk said to her. "It was silly and you shouldn't talk to boys who have hair like that."

"Phil." AJ warned passing through into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with someone who looks like that?" Richard asked Punk curiously. "You turned out ok."

"What a different opinion you have now." Punk mocked.

"I never had a problem with the way you dressed or looked." Richard said to him.

"Daddy said you kicked him out because he didn't go to school." Lily said to Richard who just smiled at her. "Daddy told me he would never kick me out."

"Girls are different." Richard told Lily.

"Would be no different if it was my son." Punk said to Richard.

"If I had let your dad stay in the house he might not have worked at the gym and began to start his career. He might not have met your mom." Richard told Lily and Punk was silent because that was true. "Your dad learned a lot from doing what he did."

"Daddy goes to school now." Lily told Richard and he looked at Punk.

"You do?" Richard asked.

"I want to set an example for my daughters." Punk said keeping his eyes on the baseball game.

"He's really smart." Lily told Richard smugly. "He gets very good grades and I help him study."

"That's great." Richard smiled.

"Who is this?" Lily asked pointing at a picture.

"That's my mom and dad." Richard said and Punk stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"I think this was a bad idea." Punk said to AJ as she moved around the kitchen.

"Really? Lily and Richard both seem to be having a nice time." AJ noted.

"I don't want him to know my business." Punk said to her.

"Lily is happy." AJ reminded him.

"Yea." Punk said looking into the living room and saw Lily and Richard laughing at something.

"And she's learning about family she didn't even know she has." AJ added.

"Paul found your brother." AJ told him.

"Really?" Punk asked curiously and she nodded.

"He's going to take the job at the shop. Paul assured him we wouldn't give him a hard time in return. I think he's just really desperate for work." AJ said to him.

"Fuck him." Punk scoffed. "Us give him a hard time? Like we've been eating his food and talking to his kid in the middle of the night."

"It's nice to help." AJ said to him.

"What has he ever helped me with?" Punk asked her back and she glared at him.

"We're setting a good example for Lily." She pointed out. "Isn't that point of all of this?"

"I guess." He mumbled keeping his eyes on Richard and Lily.

* * *

A couple of nights later Lily was hosting her own sleepover with the same girls who picked on her. The water park trip paid off and Lily was getting along with the girls much better. This was exactly what Punk and AJ wanted, Lily to have friends her own age.

"Get any studying done?" AJ asked as Punk walked into the bedroom.

"Once I put earplugs in." Punk said rolling into bed. "Who knew five little girls could be so fucking loud."

"I think it's nice." She said to him as she read a book in bed. "Once Jade gets here it's always going to be loud. Then when she's older she'll have her own group of friends here while Lily has hers."

"Crap." He said getting comfortable getting in bed. "I'm too old."

"It's too late." She said placing her hand over her growing belly and he rolled over to face her.

"How is my girl doing?" He asked placing his hand on her stomach.

"She kicks me like crazy." AJ smiled. "I like it though, I know she's alright when she does that."

"Still paranoid about her?" Punk asked curiously.

"Sometimes." She admitted.

"I'm going to paint her nursery this weekend." Punk told her.

"It's done already." AJ told him and he frowned.

"What?" He asked sitting up.

"I did it." AJ said to him with a shrug. "I have free time since I'm not at the shop as much."

"Babe, that's my job." He said to her. "You carry the kid and I do the heavy lifting- that's what we agreed on."

"I'm trying to occupy my mind." AJ said to him.

"Ok." He said laying back down. "What am I supposed to?" he asked himself. "Can I pick the furniture?"

"I ordered it already." She said and he glared at her.

"What the fuck AJ?" he asked.

"Since when do you want to decorate one of our kids rooms?" AJ laughed closing the book.

"I want to be part of the preparation for Jade." Punk said to her. "With Lily-"

"I did the nursery then too. You were training, like you are now." She said to him and he frowned.

"I didn't think I'd still be training." Punk said to her.

"I'm not angry." She said to him.

"I want to be more involved." Punk said firmly. "What can I do?"

"I want you to focus on training and studying." AJ said to him.

"I can do it all." He said to her.

"You told me I couldn't do it all." She reminded him.

"I want some involvement with Jade." He said simply. "What's left to do?"

"Tons." She said to him. "We need bottles, bibs, clothes, stroller-"

"Done." He said simply laying back down.

"You want to pick out baby girl dresses?" AJ asked amused.

"Yes I do." He said to her. "And I'll put the furniture together."

"I paid to have the delivery guys put it together." She said and he rolled over to face the wall. "Don't be mad. I didn't know you wanted to help."

"Of course I want to help. I want to be active in both my kids life." he said to her.

"Jade is going to be loved." AJ said to him and he rolled back over to look at her.

"Do you ever get worried about that?" He asked. "We've spent six years loving Lily and giving her our full attention, will it be easy to divide our attention and time when Jade gets here?"

"No it won't be but we'll figure it out." She said to him. "It's not like we have to stop loving one in order to love the other."

"Yea." Punk agreed quietly. "What if they end up like me and my brother?"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked curiously.

"They have a blowout fight and never talk again." He clarified.

"That won't happen." AJ said to him opening her book again.

"How can you be so sure?" Punk asked. "I don't want them to end up like me and my brother."

"They won't." AJ said to him. "It's a different family environment."

"What if Jade doesn't like us?" he asked and she laughed.

"You said the same thing right before Lily was born." AJ remembered. "She'll like us. At least until she's a teen. After that, who knows."

"That's not funny." He said seriously. "What if they take off like I did? And then we have to desperately beg for time with our grandchildren like Richard has to do?"

"You're over thinking things." She said to him. "Lily isn't you, Jade isn't going to be you and we are not your parents."

"That's for sure." He scoffed.

"Is it time for your breakdown since I just had mine?" She teased.

"Maybe." He admitted and she leaned over and kissed him. "Better."

"The girls have been quiet for more than ten minutes." AJ said getting out of the bed.

"That means they either finally talked so much they fell asleep or they're doing something they're not supposed to be doing." Punk warned watching AJ walk out of the room.

While AJ was out of the room his phone began to ring and reached over to grab it. He was exhausted and not ready for any issues. He just wanted to sleep these last few weeks off.

"Yea?" Punk greeted tiredly then sat up. "Yea that's my wife...ok...which hospital?" he asked getting out of the bed as AJ walked back in the room. "Alright we'll be right there."

"What was that about?" AJ asked.

"Your dad is in the hospital." Punk told her and her face fell.

"What?" AJ asked alarmed.

"He collapsed at home, neighbor found him." Punk said getting dressed.

"Phil, I'll go." She said grabbing a jacket and throwing it over her pajama pants and top.

"AJ-" He began.

"The girls are sleeping." She told him grabbing her keys and phone.

"I don't want you going alone." Punk said to her.

"And I don't want to upset Lily. Let her sleep and I'll go to the hospital. I'll call you." She said grabbing her bag now.

"I'll take the girls home and drop Lily off at Dean's." Punk offered.

"I don't even know what's going on." She said to him. "I'll call." She said then walked out the door.

* * *

AJ was in the hospital room that her father was in. He was growing weaker each day and earlier today he became faint at the top of the stairs and broke his hip during the fall. He wasn't awake yet but AJ would just wait for him to open his eyes back up. The doctors told AJ a hospice would be the best for him.

"How is he?" Punk asked walking in the room.

"Phil I told you to stay home with Lily." AJ said looking up at him.

"Paul is at the house watching them." Punk said pulling up the free chair and sitting next to her.

"He fell and broke his hip." AJ said to him. "This is why I wanted him to stay with us."

"I offered too and he refused." Punk said looking at his father in law.

"They want me to put him in a hospice." She said to him.

"It might be that time." he said to her.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet." She confided.

"You'll never be ready" He said to her.

"How is this happening so fast?" She asked him.

"He stopped treatment." Punk pointed out. "The doctors warned it would be fast."

"Do you think I should bring Lily by?" She asked him.

"He'd probably really like to see her." Punk said to her. "It might be the last time she gets to see him. I think the hospice would scare her."

"Yea." AJ agreed quietly. "I'll wait for him to wake up and see what he wants to do."

"If he wants to come home with us he can." he told AJ. "We have a guest room set up and we can hire round the clock care."

"He doesn't want a fuss." She told him. "It's why he didn't want to stay with us to begin with."

"It's worth a shot to ask one more time." He suggested and she nodded. "You look tired. I can stay and sit with him."

"No I want to be here." She said tiredly. "I hate hospitals." she whispered.

"I know." He said to her.

"It reminds me of when I drowned." She admitted.

"That was pretty shitty." Punk agreed. "You kept trying to break out." He remembered with a sly smile.

"And you always bought me back." She added quietly.

"You're looking so pale." He frowned.

"I'm just tired and nervous." She said to him and he felt her forehead. "I'm fine."

"You're pale." He repeated.

"I just need a few hours of sleep and I'll get that later." She told him.

"You're been pale a lot lately." He frowned. "You feeling ok?"

"Yea." She said putting on a smile and grabbing his hand and he noticed even her nails looked pale.

"AJ." He frowned examining her hand. "You're sick."

"I'm not sick." she said to him. "I'm anxious. My blood pressure is probably a bit high because of my dad but I'm fine. A tad dizzy, but fine."

"You shouldn't be here." Punk said to her.

"Phil I'm not leaving my father here." She told him.

"You look like a ghost AJ." He said standing up.

"I can't have you in here if you're going to be all worked up." She warned standing up and grabbed her head.

"That's enough now." Punk said grabbing her so she wouldn't fall. "Sit." He said helping her into the chair then stuck his head out the door.

"Don't." She pleaded.

"I need a doctor or a nurse or someone in here." Punk said to the desk.

"Don't be ridiculous." AJ said as Punk walked back in.

"Your dad would be pissed if he saw you sitting here like this." He said to her. "Get checked out."

* * *

The next day Punk walked in the pet shop with Lily who was holding a piece of paper.

"I'm just here for the paperwork." Punk told Celeste as he picked Lily up and sat her on the counter.

"She has her dad's paperwork in the safe. Do you know the combination?" Celeste asked and he nodded and walked to the back..

"What do you have there?" Celeste asked.

"It's a card for Grandpa." Lily said showing Celeste. "He's not feeling well."

"I heard." Celeste frowned as she looked at he card. "He's going to love this."

"I hope it makes him feel better." Lily smiled.

"I'm sure it will make him smile." Celeste assured her.

"Celeste! I can't get it open!" Punk yelled from the back.

"Sit. Don't run off." Celeste warned Lily who just shrugged.

Just then the door opened and in walked Mike.

"Oh. Kid." Mike greeted nervously.

"Peter." Lily greeted and turned her head away coldly.

"My name is Mike." Mike smirked walking over to her but she didn't respond. "You ok?" he asked but she still looked the other way. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But in my defense you named me Peter, I never said I was Peter."

"You don't like my daddy so you don't like me." Lily said coldly.

"I like you!" Mike laughed. "I think you're great."

"I love my daddy." Lily informed him.

"I know you do." Mike said to her quietly. "You should. But we can still be friends."

"Richard is my friend." Lily told him and his face fell.

"They let you hang out with Richard?" Mike mocked. "That's not fair."

"Being mean to my daddy isn't fair." Lily said to him.

"I'm not mean to him." Mike laughed and Lily dropped her card and he picked it up. "Pretty picture."

"It's for Grandpa." Lily said taking it back. "He's in the hospital."

"I'm sorry." Mike said genuinely.

"He's feeling sick." Lily told him sadly and he nodded.

"I'm sorry Lily." He said to her.

"Me too." Lily whispered.

"Come on Lils" Punk said walking over with the paperwork.

"I'm ready daddy." Lily said holding her arms out and he picked her up and ignored Mike completely and walked out of the shop with her.

"He could have said hi." Mike said to Celeste.

"He's under a lot of stress right now." Celeste told him. "AJ's father took a bad turn, AJ isn't feel well-"

"Is it the baby?" Mike asked concerned.

"She almost fainted last night, she's anemic. Apparently it's common during pregnancy." Celeste told him. "Plus he's training, plus he's trying to help out here more-"

"Alright, I get the no greeting now." Mike said to her. "I did want to thank him for the job."

"That was AJ." Celeste said to him. "I think she's feeling a little lonely with her dad dying, he's the only relative she had she wants Lily to have a big family."

"I have no problem with Lily." Mike said simply. "Or AJ."

"What's your problem with Punk?" Celeste asked.

"Just a lot of old history. I don't think either of us can even remember what were fighting about." Mike admitted. "It was a lot of jealousy. He was jealous of me then I was jealous of him."

"Seems stupid." Celeste said honestly.

* * *

After a few hours at the hospital the Brooks finally arrived back at home. Everyone was exhausted, everyone but Lily that is.

"I'm hungry." Lily announced.

"Me too." Punk said as she plopped onto the couch next to AJ who immediately put her feet up on the coffee table. "Your mom has to eat too."

"Yea mommy. You have to feed Jade." Lily told her and AJ smiled as she ran her fingers through Lily's hair.

"I'm going to order food and have it delivered." Punk told them.

"Pizza?" AJ asked with a smile.

"I think not." Punk grinned mockingly. "You need iron and vitamins."

"Ew." Lily said scrunching up her face.

"It's very mild anemia." AJ groaned.

"Iron and vitamins." Punk repeated.

"Steak." She said to him and he nodded.

"That we can have. And vegetables." Punk told her.

"Ew. I don't want vegetables." Lily told Punk. "I want pizza."

"We'll get steak tonight." Punk said to her and she frowned.

"Fine. But I don't want the vegetables." Lily told him.

"Vegetables are good and healthy." Punk smiled trying to encourage Lily.

"No thank you." Lily smiled then looked for the TV remote.

"This kid." Punk mumbled.

"If mommy has to eat the vegetables so do you." She told Lily who sighed dramatically.

"Fine." Lily groaned. "But just a little. I'll have one carrot."

"Just one?" Punk asked and she nodded. "Fine. Whatever you don't eat your mom has to finish."

"Oh man." AJ groaned just as Lily would.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Punk answered it with cash in his hand and was annoyed to see Mike and not the food he had ordered.

"What?" Punk asked.

"I wanted to talk." Mike said to him.

"It's not the time." Punk said to him.

"Mike." AJ smiled walking over to the door and pushing Punk out of the way. "How is the shop?"

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to thank you for the job." he said passing AJ flowers. "I really appreciate it."

"Thank you so much." AJ smiled taking the flowers.

"I also heard your dad isn't doing well and I'm sorry." Mike said to her.

"I appreciate it, thank you." She said softly.

"If that's the vegetables, I'm not home!" Lily yelled walking to the door next. "Peter." She greeted still coldly.

"Aren't these pretty?" AJ asked Lily showing her the flowers.

"Yes they are." Lily said to her. "I didn't get a flower?"

"Rookie mistake." Punk said to Mike smugly. "Lily loves flowers actually-"

"And a lily for Lily." Mike said passing her a single flower that he had behind his back.

"Oh cool! It's so pretty!" Lily grinned and Punk's face fell in shock.

"What do you say?" AJ asked Lily.

"Thank you Peter." Lily smiled.

"Let's put our flowers in water." AJ said taking Lily's hand and walking off.

"So you show up with flowers and you think it's all forgotten?" Punk asked him.

"Not at all." Mike said to him. "But I am grateful for getting this job. I needed it."

"Why couldn't you get a job anywhere else?" Punk asked. "Failing drug tests? Can't show up sober?"

"I drink once in a while and I don't drugs." Mike scoffed. "I got into gambling debt and sold mostly everything. Including my good clothes."

"So you need money from me? How much?" Punk asked smugly.

"You'd love that." Mike laughed. "You'd love it if I came begging for money. But my debt is paid off which is why I'm living the way I've been living. I got into trouble and pulled myself out of trouble by myself. No help from you or Richard."

"Fair enough." Punk said to him. "You really hurt my kids feelings."

"I didn't mean to. And I'm pretty sure you did that. I'm sure when she told you about me you flipped your shit and then when you figured out it was me you probably bad mouthed me." Mike said to him.

"I did both." Punk said honestly. "You think I wouldn't flip out hearing some homeless guy kept talking to my daughter in the middle of the night."

"It sounds bad." Mike had to agree. "She caught me. She wanted to talk to somebody. I wouldn't hurt her."

"You better fucking not or I'll end your life." Punk promised.

"I want to apologize to her too." Mike said to him.

"I don't know you." Punk said to him. "You understand my reluctance?" He asked bitterly.

"I do. Don't understand why you let Richard hang out with her." Mike scoffed.

"She's losing one grandfather, she lost her best friend and Richard is good with her so far." Punk said to him.

"He's probably better with her then he ever was with us." Mike mumbled.

"He is." Punk had to admit. "He let her paint his nails the last time he was here."

"No fucking way." Mike laughed and Punk nodded

"It seems the older he has gotten the more patient he has become." Punk shrugged.

"I'm not going to intrude in on your family. It's your family." Mike told him. "But I'm around and I'm going to be around working at the shop."

"We'll see." Punk said to him. "You want to come in and say goodbye to Lily? She's had a rough day."

"Yea." Mike smiled stepping inside.

"Lils!" Punk yelled and she came running out.

"Oh. Hello Peter." Lily greeted again coolly.

"You can be nice." Punk said to Lily with a laugh.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked him and he nodded.

"It's Mike." Mike told her with a laugh.

"I like Peter better but ok." Lily said to him. "Can you teach me how to fish? Grandpa showed me but I still have a lot to learn and I liked it."

"Yea of course." Mike smiled. "Whenever you want."

"You should meet my Grandpa before he goes away. You can talk about fishing." Lily told him and he nodded.

"I'd like that." Mike said to her and the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." AJ said walking to the door and was again surprised it wasn't the dinner.

"Who is it?" Punk asked and AJ gave him a forced smile and he watched as a little boy who was dressed in a suit and clearly bathed in cologne walked into the house holding flowers. "Oh fuck." Punk said to himself.

"Louis!" Lily screamed so loud that Larry barked and she ran right to him and hugged him.

"Who is that?" Mike asked Punk.

"Fucking trouble." Punk spat glaring at the boy then walked over and gently pulled them apart. "Oh that's enough touching." he smiled forcefully.

"Hi Mr. Brooks." Louis greeted and Punk just nodded. "My driver is outside I just wanted to let Lily know I was home for a week and give her some presents I got in Italy for her."

"How old are you?" Mike asked in awe of the strange boy.

"Louis! This is Peter!" Lily told him grabbing Louis's hand. "I wrote to you about him!"

"How did this happen?" Punk whispered to AJ. "We just fucking got rid of him."

"Stop." AJ laughed. "Look how happy she is."

"Think about how sad she's going to be when he leaves again." He shot back at her.

"What a strange kid." Mike laughed walking towards the door.

"You should meet his father." Punk said to him.

"Luis Cortes isn't strange." AJ said to Punk who rolled his eyes

"Cortes? I'm pretty sure I pissed on his building once after a Cubs game." Mike said freely and Punk's face lit up.

"Yea?" Punk asked happily. "He was obsessed with AJ."

"Phil." AJ warned

"He was. Gave her a ring before I proposed to her." Punk told Mike.

"What a dick." Mike agreed.

"Mommy can Louis stay for dinner?" Lily pleaded holding back tears.

"As long as it's ok with his parents." AJ said to her.

"I'll call my driver." He said pulling out a nicer cellphone then Punk even had.

"Show off." Punk muttered. "And this kid is allergic to everything." he whispered to AJ.

"Would you like to stay for dinner too?" AJ offered Mike who just looked at Punk for approval.

"Dinner can't get any worse." Punk shrugged in defeat.

"Daddy look at the presents Louis bought me!" Lily cheered.

"Put a leash on her and make sure she just doesn't run off with him again." Punk whispered to AJ before walking over to Lily.

"What?" Mike asked.

"It's a long story." AJ sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: More to come! Eric and Colton still want that last fight...**


	34. All Grown Up

**All Grown Up**

* * *

The summer came and went in a blink of an eye. Robert passed away three weeks ago, Punk was still busy with training and working on getting his diploma, AJ was mourning and still preparing for Jade's arrival in two months and Lily was enjoying getting to know Richard and Mike, but she was also really excited about starting school again.

"Daddy I need your help." Lily said walking into AJ's office where he was studying.

"That's what I'm here for." He grinned closing his laptop and looked at Lily holding two dresses on hangers.

"Tomorrow is a very big day." Lily informed him and he nodded very seriously. "It's my first day of first grade. I'm no longer a baby."

"Yes. I know." He agreed.

"I need the right dress." She said holding them out with a serious face. The dresses were exactly the same- floral. But one was blue and one was pink. "Which one?"

"The blue one." He said and she nodded.

"I liked that one too." Lily agreed climbing into the chair across from the desk. "I'm scared."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"It's real hard work." Lily informed Punk. "No more baby things."

"I think you're ready and prepared and I'm sure you'll still have fun." He said to her and she let out a sigh. "I thought you were excited."

"I was and now I have a tummy ache." She admitted.

"Sounds like nerves" Punk teased.

"Do you get it?" Lily asked.

"A stomach ache?" he asked amused.

"Because you're scared." She corrected.

"You're not scared. You're so excited that you think you're nervous. And yes that's happened to me a few times." He told his daughter.

"When you fight?" She asked curiously.

"Actually no. I'm calm and ready when I fight there was one fight, the first time I ever felt that in stomach, which is called butterfly's, was the first time your mommy was going to see me fight." he confided.

"Really?" Lily asked and he nodded.

"Your mom and I were just dating and I didn't want to look bad in front of her. I wanted to look like the strongest, bravest man in the world. I wanted to impress her." Punk told her and Lily smiled.

"Did you?" Lily asked.

"I think I did." Punk grinned remembering.

* * *

 _Punk was backstage before his local fight. He was getting his hands wrapped and bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wanted this fight over fast. He didn't not want to get KO-d in front of AJ who had only been with for less than a month. He peered past the curtain and saw her sitting in the front row. Glasses perched on the tip of her nose, bouncy knee because she was nervous and carefully taking in her surroundings.  
_

 _"You alright?" Dean asked as he helped him._

" _Yea." Punk nodded. "I'm ready."_

 _"I hope so." Dean said to him. "I hope you have your mind focused on the fight and not the woman sitting in the front row."_

 _"I don't want to look like a dick in front of her." Punk said and Dean let out a loud laugh. "Why is that funny? I don't think it's funny."_

 _"I've just never seen you nervous before a fight before and you're not even nervous about the fight, you're nervous your new girl will drop you if you lose." Dean chuckled as he finished up Punk's hands. "It's cute."_

 _"It's not cute" Punk groaned "I don't think she'll dump me either. I just don't want to look as bad as Tommy looked."_

" _Please. This chick digs you." Dean assured him._

" _Want me to sit next to her during your fight?" Tommy offered nodding towards AJ and Punk just glared at him. "She was mine first."_

 _"She's not a piece of property." Punk lectured. "And no, I don't want her running out before my fight, you have that effect on her."_

 _"You stole her." Tommy argued._

" _Fuck off." Punk remarked rolling his eyes._

" _Enough!" Dean yelled. "Focus on your fight and you get to the corner" he said to Punk then Tommy._

" _Make sure no one bothers her." Punk said to Dean who just nodded. "She's not used to this environment."_

 _"I know, relax. She'll be fine." Dean assured him. "Worry about not getting your ass handed to you in front of her."_

" _I've got this." Punk said as Dean shoved his mouth guard into his mouth._

 _When Punk stepped out from behind the small curtain he entered the pretty crowded gym, there were maybe two hundred people there but he was fixated on just one. The girl from the pet store next door who surprised him every day. She stood up and clapped for him happily and he made sure to shoot her a wink after entering the cage._

 _As soon as Punk locked eyes with opponent he was focused on ending this fight as quickly as possible. They circled each other and the guy went to swing which Punk ducked then quickly knocked him out cold. Punk had NEVER had a knockout like that in his entire life let alone fighting career. He didn't even playoff he was in shock. The next thing he remembered was Dean and the rest of the team jumping on him and congratulating him in the cage._

 _As Punk's name was announced as the winner and his arm was raised he looked towards AJ who had on the biggest smile he had ever seen her show. AJ wasn't known for smiling so he was taken back by how beautiful she was when she smiled. He didn't hear a thing and didn't see anyone but her. After his arm was released he walked out of the cage and jumped into the crowd._

" _That was amazing." AJ smiled giving him a hug._

 _Punk pulled away and kissed her deeply. They hadn't touched each other since the first time they were together since he had a no sex rule the week of a fight. The sexual attention was heavy between them. AJ pulled away from the kiss and tried to catch her breath and hide her blush._

" _I think your friends are looking for you." AJ said nodding behind him and he didn't even bother to look back "They want to celebrate with you."  
_

 _"I want to celebrate with you." He said to her. "Let's get out of here."_

* * *

"I bet mommy was impressed." Lily said to Punk.

"I must have done something right." Punk smirked.

"Will I get married?" Lily asked curiously and he visibly cringed

"If you meet the right person I suppose so. Once you're old enough to." Punk added.

"How old?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, I was 35 when I got married." Punk told her and Lily nodded. "But that's young, a lot of girls wait even longer."

"Really?" Lily asked surprised and he nodded.

"Don't listen to your dad." AJ said walking into the room. "Your dad didn't believe in marriage."

"Don't tell her shit like that." Punk groaned.

"You didn't want to marry mommy?" Lily gasped.

"Of course I did, I asked her didn't I?" Punk asked Lily who shrugged. "I just didn't think marriage was very important when I was younger."

"What changed?" Lily asked curiously.

"Your mom." He said looking over to AJ as she straightened up the mess Punk made. "Look how pretty and smart she is, how could I not marry her?"

"So someone will marry me because I'm pretty and smart?" Lily asked.

"You marry someone you love." AJ told her. "You'll just know."

"Like Louis?" Lily questioned and Punk groaned.

"You're not marrying him." Punk informed her.

"Yes I am." Lily said simply. "Then we'll move to Italy."

"Not only are you going to marry him but you're going to leave me?" Punk gasped. "You can't legally leave the house without me until you're eighteen anyway."

"Is that true mommy?" Lily pouted.

"You're young to think about marriage." AJ teased. "Focus on your big day tomorrow."

"Yea, way too young. Thirty years too young." Punk agreed nodding at Lily who laughed.

"It's getting late by the way." AJ said looking at the time then Lily.

"I'm going to brush my teeth!" Lily announced jumping off the chair and running out of the office.

"Why are you and Lily discussing marriage?" AJ asked curiously.

"She asked about being nervous and having butterfly's. Told her the first time I felt them was my first fight that you went to." he told her and she smiled.

"You were so great. You still are." AJ smiled remembering.

"The thing I remember most from that night was you smiling in the crowd then taking you back to my place after" He remembered fondly.

"My first UFC fight." she remembered fondly. "I really liked out first date."

"Is our first date technically your first date with Tommy?" He teased and she shook her head. "Oh so you say the movie."

"Do you remember what movie you took me to?" She asked.

"Friday the 13th but we spent the movie talking. No one was there." He remembered

"I'm surprised you remember that." AJ said to him and he laughed.

"I remember what you wore." He said looking down at his laptop again.

"No you don't." She laughed. "I don't even remember."

"You were jeans that look like they were pained on to your legs. A white tank top that fit well but didn't quite meet your jeans so there was a hint of skin showing. Your hair was down pin straight and you had contacts in." He remembered exactly. "You smelled like strawberries."

"My shampoo." She said to him. "I used to use the dollar store strawberry shampoo."

"It smelled great." He said to her with a smile.

"You were smelling my hair?" She asked with a laugh and he nodded.

"Much like today, couldn't keep my eyes off of you." He said fondly.

* * *

" _I thought we could walk over." Punk said holding the door open as she walked out of the pet shop._

" _It's a nice night for that." She said holding a jacket in her arms._

" _Yea it's a little hot though." He noted as his eyes moved to her rear. He had no idea she had such an amazing ass. She had been hiding it away all this time._

" _It's cooler than my apartment." She shrugged._

 _"Does your dad stay with you a lot?" He asked referring to the fact he helped AJ get her drunk father home a while back._

" _No. Only when I don't trust him to not choke to death on his own vomit." She said honestly. "I'm real glamours I know." She said mocking herself._

 _"I think that's nice you take care of your father." Punk said to her as they rounded the corner_

" _I'm the only child. I'm the only one left." She said to him. "It's not like I was nominated."_

 _"Why do you do it than?" Punk asked curiously._

" _He's all I've got and I love him." She shrugged simply._

" _Not a lot of people would put up with it, that's all." he said and she gave him half a smile._

" _I don't give up on people." She told him and he nodded._

 _"That's good to hear." He said to her. "I'm not as patient."_

 _"So if I say something you hate tonight you're going to get up and leave?" She asked teasingly._

" _No." He said to her. "You're a mystery to me. I'd like to delve a little deeper."_

 _"We've known each other a long time." She pointed out.._

 _"I never knew you didn't wear glasses." He said to her. "So that's something new."_

 _"You might get bored." She warned._

" _I doubt that." He said to her as they headed towards the theater._

" _I want to know more about you." She said to him. "Like, why do people call you Punk?"_

 _"I was a Punk." Punk laughed. "I used to give Dean a hard time when I was younger and I was just the Punk of the block, name stuck."_

" _You and Dean have to be the same age." AJ laughed._

" _He's two years older." Punk pointed out smugly as they approached the theater_

" _Two for Friday the 13th" Punk said at the window._

" _I'm going to get the popcorn" She told him as he paid the woman in the window and retrieved the tickets._

" _I think that's my job" Punk said as they walked inside._

" _That's incredibly sexist." She laughed. "I'll get the popcorn" She repeated and he nodded with a smile._

" _Alright." he said to her. "I'm going to run to the bathroom."_

 _When Punk came out of the bathroom AJ was ordering the popcorn and noticed some guy checking out her ass. He glared at the man and watched as he made his way over to AJ and began to walk over to them as well._

" _Are your legs tired?" the man asked AJ smoothly as he leaned on the counter and faced her._

" _I'm sorry?" AJ asked looking over to him as she waited for her popcorn._

" _Are your legs tired? Because you've been running on my mind all night." He grinned and AJ tried not to laugh. "So bad it was good, right?" he asked eagerly._

" _Just bad." AJ said seriously and looked straight ahead_

" _I lost my number, can I borrow yours?" he asked and let out a laugh at his own line and AJ had to roll her eyes now. "Come on." He laughed. "That one was good."_

 _Punk walked over and placed his arm loosely around her waist and glared at the man._

" _It was bad. So was the line before it." Punk told him coldly. "Thanks for making me look even better to my date though." he smirked at the man who then stepped away gracefully._

" _Thanks." AJ whispered to him._

" _I'm not going to let some idiot hit on my date." Punk said taking a piece of the popcorn and throwing it into his mouth._

 _AJ loved the feel of his arm around her. She wasn't sure if it was just a territorial thing but she was happy with it. As far as she was concerned he could touch her anywhere. It was so much different from being out with Tommy._

" _Shall we?" he asked as she picked up the popcorn and nodded._

* * *

"What a dweeb he was." Punk mocked

"He tried." AJ laughed.

"I don't blame him though." He said to her.

"I attracted a lot of attention for a dog." She remarked, referring to what Tommy called her.

"You never looked like a dog, Tommy was fucking jealous. He still is." Punk said to her. "Still stares at your ass when you come to the gym."

"He does not." AJ laughed.

"He does too!" He yelled. "He did it last fucking week. You're seven months pregnant with our second child and he still checks you out!"

"I don't know how anyone can, look at me." She said gesturing to the huge belly she was now sporting.

"You're fucking hot." He said simply.

"How's the baby shopping go by the way?" She asked referring to the fact that Punk was in charge of the clothing and accessories for the baby.

"Dresser is all filled." he remarked smugly. "Onsie's, bibs, booties, all that girl crap like bows and headbands." he told her proudly. "From newborn to six months."

"Really?" AJ asked skeptically and he nodded.

"That's right." He said to her. "Oh! And I got something else." He said getting up and she followed him out and into the nursery.

"What's this?" she asked and he passed her a monitor.

"Baby camera." He said. "Once the crib gets here we're going to attach it to the crib and the baby will be on the screen while she sleeps and it connects to our phones." he said to her.

"Wow." She said looking at the box.

"Did I not think of everything?" He asked and she laughed.

"How are we feeding the baby?" She asked with a smug smile and folding her arms.

"My dear wife, don't doubt me." he said opening the baby's hutch and there were tons of bottles. "Even a bottle warmer. It looks like a fucking coffee pot." he said pointing at the box."

"Wow." She said in shock. "You've impressed me."

"Diapers, boxes of them." He said opening the closet door. "And all kinds of formula. This way we won't leave her in the car like we did to Lily."

"Alright." AJ smiled. "I apologize. I doubted you."

"I don't accept the apology." He said seriously and she frowned.

"Phil." She pouted.

"You can apologize tonight." He said to her.

"Sex? Really?" She asked scrunching up her face

"You love having sex." He mocked.

"I do when I don't look like this." She remarked.

"You're beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "You're so gorgeous." he said kissing over her cheek and kissing down her neck.

"I just wanted you to know-" Lily announced walking in the room and Punk jumped away from AJ as she turned around to face Lily. "No more tucking me in or bedtime stories."

"Why the hell not?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I'm not a baby anymore" Lily reminded him rolling her eyes. "I'm a big girl now. First grader." she told them both.

"So I can't check for monsters under your bed anymore?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Seriously?" he asked heart broken and looked at AJ.

"Monsters aren't real daddy." She said folding her arms. "You tell me that all of the time."

"Yea but..." He trailed off.

"Can we still have a kiss good night?" AJ asked and Lily nodded happily and walked over.

"Mommy can't really bend over." Punk said lifting Lily so she could kiss AJ's cheek then he kissed her cheek and put her down.

"I love you." Lily told them then left the room.

"What the fuck?" Punk asked and AJ looked at him. "I check for monsters every night."

"It won't last." AJ assured him. "Let her do this."

"No." He said. "She's six." he argued. "She needs me to check for the monsters."

"No she doesn't." AJ laughed.

"She does! Or I'll hide something under the bed and she'll think it's a monster-" Punk began to plot.

"You will not scare our daughter just to feel needed." AJ warned.

"Don't grow up too fast on me." He said to AJ's belly sadly.

* * *

The next morning Punk was sipping his coffee at the table while AJ cooked Lily breakfast

"Lily!" AJ yelled up again.

"I'm almost ready!" She yelled back down.

"So anxious to not be late and she's going to make herself late." Punk mocked.

"Stop being bitter about the bedtime story and monster thing." AJ said to him.

"I'm not." He remarked childishly. "It's just she's only going into first grade I don't know what the rush is." he shrugged as he read the paper.

"I'm ready." Lily announced walking into the kitchen and jumping into her usual seat. Punk peered over the paper at her then back at the paper then froze. Punk slowly lowered the paper and stared at his only six year old daughter.

"Here you go." AJ said placing a dish of pancakes in front of her then running back to the stove.

"AJ." Punk hissed and nodding towards Lily.

"What?" AJ asked and looked back over and she dropped the pan in her hands.

"You made a mess mommy." Lily smiled looking back at her mom then went back to eating her pancakes.

"Lily." AJ said slowly walking over to her as Punk stood up and cleaned up the pan. "What is on your face?"

"My makeup!" She said happily. Lily attempted to put makeup on her face, red lipstick all over lips unevenly, bright orange eye shadow, big fake earrings in her ear. "Veronica's sister taught me."

"Is she blind?" Punk asked and Lily scowled at him.

"Lily you can't wear makeup." AJ said to her. "You're six. You're not allowed to wear makeup in your school."

"Really?" Lily asked and AJ nodded. "Is that true daddy?" she asked Punk.

"Your school doesn't allow any makeup ever." Punk said seriously and AJ shot him a glare. "The school goes up to middle school- no makeup in that school."

"Come on we have to clean your face." AJ said taking her hand and helping her out of the chair.

"Oh man." Lily sighed.

"Enjoy being six." Punk told her and she turned her head and gave him a mean look. "I didn't do it! That's the school rules!" he defended. "And the rules of this house!" he yelled as they walked up the stairs.

Ten minutes later Lily came back downstairs and Punk smiled.

"There's that pretty face." Punk said to her and her face lit up happily. "Don't hide it behind icky makeup."

"Really? Pretty older girls wear makeup." Lily said to him.

"You don't need makeup and I'm not just saying that because the thought of you wearing makeup terrifies me, I'm saying it because you are a very pretty girl without out. Not all girls have that gift." Punk told her and Lily smiled genuinely.

"Really daddy?" She asked skeptically.

"I swear." He said honestly. "If I want you to scare the boys away I'll tell you to put makeup on the way you had it on earlier." He teased.

"When you're older I'll teach you how to wear makeup." AJ said walking back into the kitchen and Punk glared at her. "Nice and subtle."

"And I'll pretty like you?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You're already prettier than me." AJ smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Yea, don't listen to Veronica's sister." Punk warned her.

"Ok." Lily said finishing her pancakes. "Big day." She said jumping out of her chair. "I'm ready." she said walking away.

"Book bag?" Punk asked grabbing the book bag that was on the chair.

"Oops." Lily giggled coming back for it.

* * *

After dropping Lily off at school and AJ back at home Punk was back in the gym.

"How much makeup?" Dean asked as Punk explained his morning to him and Paul.

"A ton of it." Punk said to them disgusted. "My little baby looked like a little baby clown."

"She's trying to fit in." Paul said to him.

"No six year old's wear makeup." Punk said to him.

"That's not true." Paul said to him.

"Those toddler shows, four year old's are wearing makeup." Dean agreed.

"Not my kids." Punk said sternly. "Not my baby Lily. She thinks she's not a baby anymore but she's a baby."

"I need to get into the store." Mike said walking into the gym.

"Where's your key?" Punk asked him.

"I don't have one." Mike said to him. "Why would I ask if I had one?"

"You're a real-" Punk began then noticed someone else walk into the gym and his face turned red. "You stupid son of a bitch." he said racing towards the door but Dean grabbed him.

"Relax." Eric Bischoff said holding his hands up in defense.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Dean yelled trying to hold Punk back with Paul's help.

"I just want to know why you're ducking out of this fight?" Eric asked. "If it's because of what happened-"

"When you fucking felt up my wife?" Punk hissed. "When your client hit my daughter? Be more specific!"

"All of it I guess but more specifically the incident with your wife which I'd love to apologize to her for." Eric said to him and Punk laughed.

"You think I'm going to let you get near her?" He asked him in a sinister voice.

"We we're going to fight in December why did you pull out?" Eric asked. "What can I do to make this happen?"

"You can never show up here again." Punk warned him. "You show up in my City again I won't fight Colton and you two will go back to being waiters." he threatened.

"Punk has a baby due in November." Paul informed Eric. "He's had a loss in the family as well and December just isn't possible."

"January?" Eric suggested hopefully.

"I don't negotiate with you." Punk reminded him getting in his face. "You are irrelevant to this entire process. I'll fight when I'm good and ready."

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't blow this." Eric said to him.

"You and your client blew the first fight." Punk pointed out. "I'm not letting him get out of the next fight."

"Great as lone as we-" Eric began when Punk grabbed him by his shirt then tossed him into the wall, cracking it in the process.

"I'm not letting you get away with harassing my wife either." Punk said as Dean and Paul tried to get him off of Eric. "Your time is running up pal, you fucked with the wrong woman."

"I apologize." Eric said nervously.

"Fuck your apology. I'll see you during fight week and that will be whenever I deem it to be." Punk said to him and Eric just nodded and he tossed him to the floor. "Get the fuck out of here and don't come back."

Eric stood up and ran out of the gym and Punk watched from the door to make sure he got into his car and actually left.

"Dumb man." Paul said shaking his head as Eric sped off.

"So, who was that?" Mike asked with an intrigued smile.


	35. Bad Boy

**Bad Boy**

* * *

Punk was in AJ's office locked away for two days now. He was working on his final paper to get his high school diploma. He didn't learn much more than he already knew from the six month program but he was happy he'd be able to his children he at least finished high school. He looked up from AJ's desk when he saw a note slide under the door. He stood up and walked over to the door and smirked when he saw a note from Lily that was painted and just said 'Hi'.

"Daddy?" he heard her barely whisper and he opened the door and she smiled when he did.

"Hi Princess." He smirked.

"Mommy said not to bother you." Lily whispered. "But I miss you."

"You are no bother and I am actually finished." He said opening the door fully and she ran inside and jumped in the chair behind the desk. "That's my seat."

"It's mine now." Lily grinned. "Did you graduate yet?"

"Hopefully soon." He said to her.

"When you do can we have a party?" Lily asked.

"Nope." Punk said cleaning up his work from AJ's desk.

"Why?" Lily frowned.

"How's first grade treating you?" Punk asked curiously and wanting off the subject.

"I love it." She said almost smugly and he had to laugh. "I'm going to be in a play."

"Yea?" Punk asked and she nodded. "What's it called?"

"Stone Soup." She told him and he looked confused.

"I've never heard of that." Punk said to her.

"You'll love it daddy." Lily assured him. "I even get to dance in the play." She said again smugly.

"I'll be there. Front row." He promised.

"Are you going to be loud like you are at my dance recitals?" She asked warily and he nodded.

"Afraid so." He said to her and she groaned. "I'm a proud father. You have to get used to that."

"Ok." She sighed. "Can Pop come to the play?" she asked.

"Pop?" He questioned.

"Richard." She clarified and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea that's right." He said a little annoyed. "You can ask him."

"Uncle Mike?" She asked.

"You call him Uncle now too?" Punk asked sadly and she nodded with a smile. "I don't know Lils, you can ask him too I guess. But I'm sitting front row alone, they have to sit in the back."

"What about mommy?" Lily asked.

"When is the play?" Punk asked.

"November." She told him.

"Mom is having Jade that month she might not be able to make it." Punk warned her and Lily's face dropped in shock. "But I promise to film it if she can't make it. She'll get to watch it and show Jade."

"Ok." Lily said accepting that. "Daddy."she began and he had to laugh.

"Yes dear?" he asked amused.

"Do you think Louis would be mad if I had a boyfriend?" Lily asked curiously.

"Um, I don't give a crap what Louis thinks and neither should you." Punk said to her. "I will tell you who would be very mad if you had a boyfriend."

"You?" Lily asked and he nodded slowly with a smile. "I have a boyfriend now."

"Oh god." he groaned.

"His name is Joseph." Lily told him smiling.

"Yea?" Punk asked letting out a sigh. "What's he do for a living?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"What does he do? Does he have a job? Has he ever been married? What are his intentions?" Punk teased but said in a serious voice and she giggled.

"He's seven." Lily laughed.

"He's what?" Punk asked. "You're six."

"I'll be seven." Lily pointed out proudly. "Can you tell me if Louis will be mad or not?"

"Louis lives in Italy." Punk pointed out seriously now. "You're allowed to be friends with other boys."

"But will he be mad?" Lily asked again.

"No he won't because you don't even have to tell him." Punk said to her. "You're a strong independent woman." he told his daughter who eyed him with confusion. "You don't think he doesn't have any new friends in Italy?"

"He doesn't know what they're saying." Lily told him. "I don't want to hurt his feelings but I really like Joseph." She said dramatically. "It's really not easy to have two boyfriends."

"So have none." He suggested.

"I told you that your dad was working." AJ said peeking into the room.

"He's finished." Lily told AJ.

"Are you?" AJ asked Punk who nodded.

"Would you be mad if mommy had a new boyfriend?" Lily asked and AJ eyed her daughter.

"I would probably be more sad." Punk said to Lily then thought about it. "But I would be angry at the boyfriend."

"Why would you ask that?" AJ asked Lily placing her hands on her hips.

"Lily is juggling two boyfriends." Punk told her and AJ laughed.

"You are a little heart breaker already." she said kissing the top of Lily's head.

"We're not encouraging this." Punk told AJ sternly.

"What's Joseph like?" AJ asked Lily.

"He has spiky hair!" Lily told her giggling.

"Ew." Punk said but both AJ and Lily ignored him.

"And he holds my hand during playtime." Lily told her.

"He better not be." Punk warned seriously.

"And he gets me free stuff from the vending machine." Lily told AJ who smiled.

"So he's a criminal?" Punk asked Lily.

"He's not a criminal." AJ laughed.

"Sounds like he's stealing." Punk said to AJ.

"He likes you." Lily told Punk who frowned. "He watches you fight. His parents don't think he's too young."

"Oh so he sought you out because of me? Dump him." Punk told her and Lily scowled at him.

"He's so cool!" Lily argued.

"He sounds like a turd." Punk argued back.

"Phil." AJ warned.

"Mommy, can we have a high school party for daddy?" Lily asked.

"I said no." Punk said to her.

"Ok." AJ said to Lily.

"I said no." He repeated.

"We're learning etiquette in school!" Lily told AJ excitedly. "It can be a fancy party!"

"You can plan it." AJ told her and she smiled.

"Really?" Lily asked and AJ nodded.

"Pick the food and paint up some invitations and I'll make sure it's all ready." AJ told her.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Lily squealed jumping out of the chair and running out of the room.

"Babe." Punk groaned.

"Let her have this party. We don't have much time with just the three of us left, I want her to do what she wants." AJ told him.

"She's going to invite Richard and Mike." Punk warned her. "Which by the way, why is she calling Richard Pop and Mike Uncle?"

"She wanted to." AJ said to him. "And they've been great with her. I don't know how she would have handled my dad's death without them."

"Whatever." He grunted. "They're much better with her than they ever were with me."

"I'm sure they say the same thing about you." AJ said to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Why does she have two boyfriends?" Punk asked sadly.

"She doesn't know the difference between a real boyfriend and a friend who happens to be a boy." She teased.

"I think she does." Punk said seriously. "She's super smart."

"Enough about this." She said to him. "You finished your paper."

"I did." he said to her with a grin. "It took me two days but I think it's perfect."

"Want me to look at it?" She asked and he shook his head. "Why not? I proof read all of your stuff."

"I had to write a paper about why I came back to do this. Who or what changed in my life that lead me back to this." He told her. "That was you."

"It was Lily." She said.

"She's mentioned." He smirked. "But you're the reason for Lily. You're the reason for everything good in my life. My fighting success, my children, this house- it all happened because I met you."

"Now I really want to read it." She said reaching for his laptop.

"Nope." He said keeping his hand over it. "I'll send this paper in and get it back in a few days then I'll think about reading it."

"Fine." She said to him. "But you're getting this party so your daughter and I could gush about how proud we are of you." She said kissing his cheek.

"I don't know if I'm going to pass on this paper." He warned her.

"I know you will." She assured him.

* * *

The next day Punk walked into the gym with a visibly pissed of Dean waiting.

"What's up?" Punk asked almost nervously. Dean was a laid back, chill guy- never angry.

"You fucking tell me." He spat at Punk.

"Woah, what did I do?" Punk asked surprised.

"It's not you, I'm sorry." he said in the same angry tone. "But it's your fucking blood."

"Mike?" Punk asked and Dean nodded. "What did he do?" he asked annoyed but also fearful. Lily had gotten so attached to Mike, if he did something awful he wouldn't know how to explain it to Lily.

"He's sniffing around Celeste." Dean told him and Punk felt relief.

"Seriously? No fucking way." Punk said amused as he walked into the locker room and Dean followed.

"He is!" Dean yelled. "She's working late nights with him, she's always helping him with whatever shit he's trying to get together-"

"They're friends." Punk shrugged.

"Really? You the most jealous spouse on the planet thinks I'm over reacting?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Alright." Punk said to him. "I'm sure it's all innocent."

"Tell him to fuck off." Dean told him.

"Don't involve me in this shit." Punk pleaded. "I barely talk to him as it is. Ask Lily to tell him that, he likes her."

"I'm serious Punk." Dean said coldly.

"I'm sure it's all innocent." Punk insisted. "He wouldn't do that."

"Do you know him?" Dean asked with a laugh. "It's like when Luis started working with AJ."

"Luis was and still is a billionaire and he was very clear with his intentions." Punk said to him. "You know how I fucked it up? By not talking to AJ about it."

"I do talk to Celeste about it but she tells me I'm crazy." Dean said to him. "But you're right."

"I am?" Punk asked proudly.

"I should talk to AJ about it." Dean said to him.

"She's going to tell you the same thing." Punk said to him.

"It's either talk to someone who can actually talk me down or I'm going across the street and beating the shit out of your brother." Dean threatened.

"Do what you have to do." Punk shrugged and Dean glared at him. "I'll talk to him." He finally gave in. "Thank you." Dean said walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Punk headed across the street next because Dean refused to help Punk train until he spoke to Mike.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk demanded as Mike fed the dogs in the kennel in the back.

"Feeding the animals, it's kind of my job." Mike mocked.

"With Celeste." He clarified.

"Oh fuck out of here with that." Mike laughed. "Celeste told me he's all wound up and it's over nothing."

"So you're not making a play for her?" Punk asked.

"No." Mike laughed. "But I wouldn't turn her away either." he added and Punk rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You can't fuck around with her." Punk told him.

"Why? She's not married." Mike shrugged.

"That's the same shit Cortes used to say about AJ." Punk said annoyed. "Dean is my family."

"I am too." Mike reminded him.

"Barely." Punk laughed. "You're pissing him off and he won't train with me until you stop your shit."

"I'm not doing anything." Mike laughed. "I can't help that he's so insecure he said walking out of the shop and Punk followed.

"You're doing something because you're acting fucking smug." Punk said to him as he watched Mike light up a cigarette.

"I really am not." Mike said to him. "Celeste is helping me with my bank stuff and getting shit back in order."

"You worked in a fucking bank." Punk said not buying it.

"I forgot you knew that." Mike said to him. "She's a friend and she's being friendly. Just friendly." he added.

"I got you in here. Don't fuck up Dean's life." Punk warned him.

"What do you want me to do? We work together." Mike defended. "I can't lose this job, I have to talk to her- she's my boss."

"AJ is your boss." Punk corrected.

"AJ isn't here everyday, AJ is barely here actually and once she has the baby she won't be here for months." Mike pointed out.

"Go hook up with someone else." Punk suggested.

"I do." Mike laughed. "Your friend is crazy."

"He is fucking crazy." Punk said seriously. "He once shot a nail gun through the delivery guys hand at the gym and that was because he was looking at AJ, imagine what he would do for his actual girlfriend."

"Relax. She's not even my type." Mike shrugged it off.

"What is your type?" Punk asked.

"Blondes." Mike said simply. "If Celeste shows up with blonde hair then all bets are off." he teased and Punk glared harder at him. "Kidding. I'm not going to disrespect AJ after she gave me this job."

"You better fucking not." Punk warned him.

"He's really just crazy." Mike said to him.

"I'm not denying that but that should fucking scare you." Punk warned.

"Hi daddy." Lily's voice greeted from behind him and Mike.

"Hey Princess-" he stopped when he saw her holding hands with some spiky haired punk.

"Phil this is Joesph." AJ introduced. "We thought you'd be at the gym." She said nervously.

"Well I'm not." Punk said sarcastically to her then knelt down in front of them.

"Daddy." Lily nodded towards Joseph.

"Sup?" Joseph asked and Punk frowned.

"Sup?" Punk mocked. "And isn't it a little hot out for a leather jacket?" he asked mockingly standing up.

"Phillip." AJ whispered.

"Joseph and I are going to play with the animals." Lily told him.

"You have any animals?" Punk asked Joseph.

"I have a snake. It eats mice. Do you have mice here Mrs. B?" Joseph asked looking up at AJ.

"Not that are to be fed to snakes." AJ smiled nervously.

"Mrs. B? Is Brooks too long?" Punk asked and AJ pinched his arm.

"Daddy be nice." Lily smiled. "He's my best friend."

"You go to my daughters school?" Punk asked him and he nodded.

"I do." he said to Punk.

"Joseph likes to draw." Lily told Punk smugly. "He painted a dragon on the wall at school."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Punk asked Joseph who just shrugged. "I don't trust you."

"Phil." AJ said opening the shop door. "Come on kids."

"Yea go play with the animals." Punk said as he pried their hands apart. "No reason to hold hands inside."

"Daddy." Lily warned.

"Don't daddy me." he shot back at her and watched as Joseph took her hand again and his mouth opened in shock and anger.

"Mike can you take a few of the animals out for them? I can't lift." AJ asked Mike sweetly.

"Sure." Mike smiled and watched them walk inside.

"That fucking little prick." Punk said pressing his face against the glass. "She's friends with a criminal."

"She's friends with a little you. You used to wear a leather jacket and hold all of the girls hands." Mike reminded him flicking his cigarette.

"I don't give a flying fuck." Punk said to him. "AJ isn't going to let me back in there but you're her uncle-"

"Relax, I won't let him hold her hand." Mike assured him opening the door. "Or end up with a moody prick like yourself."

"Good. Do something useful and stay away from Celeste." Punk warned.

"I told you that's all in your crazy friends head." Mike said to him then walked inside.

Punk waited a few minutes and watched as Mike picked up Lily so Joseph couldn't hold her hand anymore and Punk nodded in approval. He decided Lily was in good enough hands with Mike keeping an protective eye out on her.

* * *

When Punk got home he locked the door behind himself and kicked off his shoes. He was ready to eat and watch the Cubs game he recorded. The house was quiet- so he thought- so this was the perfect time.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled from the top of the stairs.

"How did she even know I was home?" Punk asked himself and walked over and appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think mommy is sick!" Lily yelled and Punk's face dropped as he ran up the stairs. "She's in my room!" she said running to her room and saw AJ sitting on Lily's bed.

"Babe?" Punk asked rushing to her.

"I'm fine." She said obviously feeling uncomfortable. "It's gas."

"How do you know that?" Punk asked her. "Are you a doctor?"

"No but I know my body." She said rubbing her stomach.

"Is Jade sick?" Lily asked near tears.

"No honey." AJ said putting on a smile. "Mommy shouldn't have had that pizza for lunch."

"And dinner." Lily added and Punk glared at AJ.

"I can't just eat meat all of the time." She defended looking at Punk.

"Yes you can." Punk said to her. "You have anemia."

"Please Phil, no lecture right now." she sighed groaning in pain.

"We should take mommy to the doctor." Lily said terrified.

"It's not serious." AJ assured Lily cupping under her chin. "It's ok baby."

"I'm scared" Lily frowned.

"It's ok." Punk said to her. "I'm going to take mommy to the doctor."

"No you are not." AJ said to him.

"Yes I am." Punk said to her.

"I'm not dragging Lily to the hospital at this time of night." AJ said to him. "It's gas, we did this when I was having Lily too."

"Please go to the doctor and get better mommy." Lily pleaded praying her hands together.

"You want to upset her anymore?" Punk asked AJ. "I'll call Paul to watch her."

"He's out of town." AJ reminded him.

"Dean and Celeste." Punk said to her.

"They went away for the weekend to avoid your brother." AJ smirked through her pain.

"Crap." Punk said to himself.

"Your father." AJ said to him and he shook his head.

"No fucking way." Punk laughed.

"Fine. We won't go at all because I'm not taking Lily to the ER at this time of night." AJ said to him.

"I'll call but he probably won't even answer." Punk said reaching for his phone. The phone rang once before Richard picked up. "Richard- yea everyone is ok- well AJ isn't feeling well and I want to take her to the hospital but Lily- you sure? Ok."

"My dad is coming to watch her." Punk said putting his phone away.

"It's gas" AJ said to him seriously.

"Let's just make sure." Punk said to her.

"I hope Jade is ok." Lily nearly cried hugging AJ's huge belly.

"She's fine honey." Punk said to Lily.

"I want to go with you." Lily said to them. "Jade needs me. So does mommy."

"No honey, we won't even be long." AJ promised her. "We've been through this before." She said looking at Punk now and he nodded.

"What if you have the baby and I'm not there?" Lily frowned.

"No it's too early." AJ assured her and she noticed Punk getting worried, he always got worried if she felt an ache or a pain during pregnancy. "I'm not in labor." She said looking back at Punk now.

"Your water is still tact?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, it's over there." Lily said pointing to where AJ left her glass of water and it caused her to laugh.

"Not that kind of water honey." AJ smiled kissing her head. "Stop worrying."

"She almost fell daddy." Lily told Punk.

"You did a good job looking for me." Punk said to Lily proudly.

"You're going to get to hang out with your Pop for a little bit." AJ told Lily with a smile. "You wanted to see him this week."

"Yea." Lily shrugged.

"It's fine kid." Punk promised Lily now.

"Jade must not like pizza." Lily said thinking about it.

"Then she's not my kid." AJ teased but neither laughed. "Come on, it's fine."

"We're worried mommy." Lily scolded. "No more pizza."

"Fine." AJ said to her. "Help me up." She said to Punk who grabbed her hands and helped her up.

The doorbell rang and Punk couldn't believe his father was already here. He must have went through every red light. Lily ran out of the room first and Punk chased after her.

"Pop!" Lily cheered running to the door and Punk just made it the door a second before she opened it.

"Rules." He reminded Lily who stepped aside and let Punk answer the door. "Thanks for coming." he said letting his father in who was clearly in his pajamas.

"I jumped right in the car." Richard said to him.

"Hi Pop!" Lily smiled hugging him.

"Hey princess." Richard smiled hugging her back.

"Jade doesn't feel well." Lily told him concerned.

"That's why your dad is going to take your mom to the doctor." Richard said to her.

"We're going to Chicago general." Punk told him as he put on his shoes. "It's the ER so I don't know how long the wait is going to be."

"It's fine, I'll stay as long you need." Richard assured him.

"Call my cell if anything happens, make sure she doesn't run out the side door." Punk added and Richard looked at Lily who shot him an innocent smile.

"She's an angel." Richard said simply.

"Yea ok." Punk laughed. "Don't drive Richard crazy and go to bed at ten."

"Ok." Lily said to him and watched him walk out the door. "Uh-oh." she frowned and looked up the stairs to see her mother at the top of them. "He forgot mommy." she said looking back at Richard.

"Fuck." Punk said walking back in the door and running to the table. "Forget my keys." he said then walked out the door again.

"Let me help you." Richard said helping AJ down the stairs. "He left-"

"He'll be back." AJ smirked. "He did this when I had gas with Lily. He's nervous."

"Mommy he's driving away!" Lily yelled looking at the front door.

"He'll be back." AJ assured her calmly as she put on her jacket.

"He's crazy!" Lily said seriously looking back at AJ but wanted to be near the door for Punk when he came back.

"He's a dad." AJ told her teasingly. "If I burp he wants to take me to the hospital."

"He's back!" Lily smiled and watched as Punk pulled back up in front of the house and ran back up the stairs and opened the door.

"Babe-" He began to apologize.

"You came back quicker this time." AJ smiled as he took her hand and helped her out the door.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Lily yelled from the door.

"You should move away from the door." Richard said eyeing her skeptically. "You run off often?" he asked and Lily shrugged.

"One time me and Louis ran away to Ohio." Lily told him thinking about it. "Then I got lost in Vegas. Oh! And I used to go out the side door to visit Uncle Mike. I left Uncle Dean at the gym once too, or was it twice?" She told him honestly.

"Ohio?" Richard asked nervously. "You really are a handful, aren't you?"

"That's what daddy says." Lily shrugged.

"Are there alarms on these doors?" He asked nervously but Lily just walked away. "Lily!" He yelled nervously then went in search of her. "Please don't scare your grandfather!" he pleaded.

* * *

Three hours later Punk was driving AJ back from the hospital.

"I told you it was gas." AJ said to him.

"How bad can gas be that you can barely move?" He asked her.

"My whole body is different, it feels like labor." She said to him. "You ok?"

"Yea." He said keeping his eyes on the road. "I just still get so fucking nervous whenever it comes to you."

"You get nervous over anything." She teased.

"We're right at the end." He said to her. "I just-"

"I know." She said knowing what he was thinking. "But the baby is fine, I'm fine so you can relax."

"I gave up the idea of relaxing when we had Lily." He said seriously. "I wonder if she drove Richard crazy."

"You called to check in, right?" She asked.

"Yes. He was guarding all exits." Punk smirked.

"So, when I go into labor are you going to drive off without me?" She asked trying to lighten the conversation and get him to relax.

"I hope not." He admitted. "I'm always so clear and cautious, except when it comes to you. I just kind of space out."

"Comforting." She laughed.

"Even with Lily. When she broke her arm in Vegas I was clear and left for the hospital WITH her. You still get in my head." He said to AJ.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"No. It's exactly right." He laughed. "Remember when you took your dad to the hospital when we first started dating?"

"Yes. You attacked Paul and accused him of kidnapping me." AJ remembered.

"Not kidnapping, killing." he corrected. "Then I just sat in front of your door for hours waiting. Normal people would have figured it out or at least considered you were with your father, not me. I jumped to the absolute worst conclusion and attacked everyone in my sight. Same when you walked out."

"Walked out? I never walked out." AJ defended.

"Your birthday." He reminded her.

"You basically threw me out!" She argued.

"I would never throw you out!" He argued back.

"I wanted an engagement ring, you told me if I wanted one so badly to go out and find someone to give me one." AJ reminded him.

"I never said it like that." He scoffed. "And you ran right out."

"Put yourself in my shoes." She suggested. "I was upset because I wanted to commit my life with you and you told me you didn't want to and said to go be happy even with someone else."

"I wasn't thinking clearly." He said shaking his head. "That's my fucking point! I told you to be happy but if I would have found out you ran to Luis or any other man that night-"

"You what?" she asked intrigued.

"I would have killed them." He said simply and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding AJ. It's you and I against the world, it's been that way since our first date. I  
said that but I didn't fucking mean it. I would have beaten whoever tried anything with you with my bare hands."

"Don't get me all hot and bothered." She teased.

"Since when does violence get you hot and bothered?" he asked with a laugh briefly looking over to her.

"It's just the thought of you jealous turns me on." She shrugged.

"You hate when I'm jealous." He pointed out amused. "You're just horny."

"I can't help it. It's my hormones." She sighed dramatically.

"I promise to be more alert and clear minded for this next birth." Punk assured her. "And all the birth's after that."

"How many more?" She asked alarmed.

"Until we get a boy." He said to her seriously.

"For someone who didn't want kids..." She trailed off.

"Yea, yea I know. I want an awful lot of them." He mocked himself.

"I was going to say for someone who didn't want kids you're one of the best parents I've ever seen." She said sincerely. "We're very lucky to have you in our lives. Micromanaging our personal lives, gawking at what eat, making sure we're safe and happy at all times." She said fondly.

"I'm just following your lead." He shrugged. "But speaking of all of that, I don't want Lily hanging out with Joseph."

"I don't like him either." AJ had to admit. "He's a little too rambunctious."

"He's a punk and not a cool punk like me just a fucking punk who is going to end up in jail." He said to her.

"I wouldn't go that far but Lily really likes him." AJ said to him. "Mike didn't like him." She laughed.

"Us Brooks can smell assholes from a mile away." Punk shrugged. "But don't even mention Mike because this whole Dean/Mike thing-"

"It's nothing." AJ said to him resting in the car. "She's trying to motivate Dean to propose."

"What?" Punk asked looking over to her. "That's so fucked up."

"It's not. It's what women do." AJ said simply.

"You never did that." Punk said to her.

"I walked out of the house and let you think I went to stay with Luis. It wasn't to get you to propose it was to make sure you thought I was worth fighting for." She said to him.

"You're fucked up. All of you." He said to her. "Dean is nuts about her. And it's going to cause shit with Mike and I'll be in the middle."

"I wouldn't worry about it." AJ said to him. "Your brother doesn't mind playing along."

"Of course he doesn't." Punk said as they pulled up in front of the house. "Man oh man I hope Lily is still in there."

"She isn't a runaway." AJ laughed taking her seat belt off.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked in the house and saw Robert sitting on the couch with Lily on the other couch reading one of her books to him.

"Why are you still up?" Punk asked

"You're home!" Lily cheered jumping off the couch and Punk held his arms open but she literally pushed him out of the way and ran to AJ. "How is sister?"

"She is perfect." AJ assured her kissing the top of her head. "I just have to stay away from pizza."

"That stinks." Lily frowned.

"Couldn't get her to bed?" Punk asked Robert.

"Yea I did but after I put her down she left her room and it took me twenty minutes to find her." Robert told him and Punk looked at Lily who tried to hide her smile. "I found her in AJ's closet playing dress up."

"Lils." Punk warned.

"I didn't leave the house!" Lily defended. "I wasn't sleepy." she shrugged.

"I wanted her in my eyesight." Robert said putting on his jacket.

"Thank you for watching her." AJ smiled giving Robert a hug.

"Anytime." Robert said to her.

"I really do appreciate it." Punk said walking him to the door.

"Like I said, anytime, son." Robert said giving him a warm smile then walked down the stairs.

"What were you trying on?" AJ asked her.

"Your dresses." Lily admitted honestly. "They're very pretty."

"They don't fit you." AJ laughed.

"I don't know, she's almost your size." Punk said to AJ.

"That is not true." AJ shot at him.

"I'm going to invite Joseph to Daddy's party." Lily told AJ.

"Great." Punk forced out faking a smile. "How's Louis, have you spoken to him lately?"

"We mailed the postcard, right mommy?" Lily asked AJ who nodded. "He hasn't written me back yet." she shrugged. "I'm going to brush my teeth." She said then ran up the stairs.

"Because that little idiot still can't write." Punk muttered.

"You prefer Louis?" AJ asked surprised.

"Fuck yea I do." He said seriously. "This should scare you."

"Why?" AJ asked folding the blanket that was on the couch.

"Because it just goes to show that really smart guys will like Lily but she'll be tempted away by fucking criminals." He said to her.

"He's seven, not a criminal. Don't overreact." She said to him.

"I know." Punk said to her. "Wait until she's sixteen and brings home a twenty year old who looks like that." he said to AJ who just shook her head and laughed.  
"You think it's funny now but when I get arrested for assault you won't be laughing. Because that shit will not fly with me when she's older. She better get this little bad boy stage out of her system now." he warned AJ.

"Overreacting." AJ hummed under her breath.

"I am not." He said to her. "Talk to her about this."

"I like bad boys." AJ grinned looking up at him.

"Well, I don't." he said simply as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey!" AJ yelled from the bottom of the stairs and he looked back down at her. "Don't fall asleep." she almost threatened and shot him a wink.

"Damn." He grinned. "Come on Lily! Time to get to bed right now!" he yelled walking down the hall knowing the sooner she fell asleep, the sooner him and AJ could have private time together.


	36. What Is Love?

**What Is Love?**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lily asked walking into Jade's nursery where Punk had been most of the day.

"I'm baby proofing the nursery." He said to her as he put something on the window.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked sitting in the brand new rocking chair that had just been delivered.

"I need to make sure there is nothing that the baby can hurt herself with." Punk said turning to look at Lily. "What are you doing? You've been hiding away in your room since school."

"I was painting invitations for your party." Lily told him

"I said I didn't want a party." Punk reminded her.

"Well, mommy said we are having a party and she's the boss." Lily said to him simply.

"Right, how could I forget?" He asked mockingly and Lily let out a dramatic sigh. "Something wrong Princess?"

"How did you know you loved mommy?" Lily asked curiously and he smiled.

"That's an excellent question." Punk said to Lily. "I knew I loved her long before I ever told her."

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lily asked.

"I didn't want to scare her away." Punk confided. "I had also never told anyone I loved them before. It was a weird feeling."

"So when did you know?" Lily asked eagerly.

"I used to go see your mom every morning before I went to the gym since she worked right next door." Punk began. "And one morning I went in there and she wasn't."

"Where was she?" Lily asked horrified.

"I didn't know and I looked everywhere" Punk admitted. "Someone said she was at the hospital but I still couldn't find her. I thought she was hurt and I couldn't get to her."

"Oh no!" Lily gasped.

"I kept thinking I wish I had told her that I loved her." Punk said to Lily.

"That's so sad daddy." Lily frowned.

"I went to her apartment and sat in front of her door and waited for her because I was too scared to do anything else." Punk told Lily. "Eventually your mom came home."

"Was she ok?" Lily asked and Punk nodded.

"She was taking someone to the hospital she wasn't hurt at all." Punk told Lily who felt relieved and he had to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell her you loved her?" Lily asked.

"Again, I was scared." Punk said to her. "Even after your mom told me she loved me I was still too scared."

"That must have made mommy feel bad." Lily said sadly.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"She loved you but you never told her." Lily pointed out. "If I told Joseph I loved him and he didn't say it back I'd be very sad."

"We're still friends with Joseph?" Punk asked annoyed and she nodded.

"I think I love him." Lily told Punk and he rolled his eyes. "How do you know when you love someone? What does it feel like?"

"It feels like your heart is beating so fast it's going to come right out of your chest." He told her.

"That sounds like it hurts." Lily said seriously.

"It does sometimes, but usually it feels good." He smirked. "It's actually the best feeling I have ever felt."

"I hope I'm in love." Lily said to him and he sighed.

"Princess, you're six years old." He reminded her walking over to the rocking chair. "I didn't find love until I was in my thirties. You're going to meet so many people in your life and love is going to surprise you."

"Were you surprised?" Lily asked and he laughed.

"Honestly? No." He said to her. "I had been friends with your mom for a while but I knew once I asked her out that was it. There would be nobody else who would compare to her beauty and heart. And the best thing about your mom? A lot of guys wanted to date her and she never settled. She could have married someone with a lot more money, she could have married someone who was a lot smarter but she picked me. She knew what she wanted and she stuck by me no matter how crazy I got."

"You should have a Disney movie about this." Lily said seriously.

"What's with all the questions?" Punk asked. "Is this for school?"

"Nope." Lily said to him. "Joseph said he loved me."

"For fuck sake." He muttered under his breath annoyed and walked over to his toolbox.

"But I don't love him" Lily said and Punk turned around and smiled proudly.

"That's my smart girl." Punk said proudly.

"I'm not even sad when he doesn't go to school." Lily shrugged

"You're really too young for love." Punk said her.

"But I love you and Mommy and Jade." Lily said to him confused.

"That's a different kind of love." Punk smirked. "You'll know when you're in love when you're older and learned more."

"You're right daddy." Lily agreed.

"And keep in mind, not everyone is worthy of your love." Punk said to her and she titled her head in confusion. "You're a smarty, pretty little girl and when you're older boys will lie to you and say it to get what they want-"

"What would they want?" Lily asked and his face dropped

"You're too young to know that too." Punk said to her quickly "Point is, don't just give someone your heart, let them earn it."

"Ok daddy." Lily smiled

"It's time for bed." AJ announced appearing by the door.

"Ok." She said and jumped out of the rocking chair and gave Punk a kiss goodnight.

"Need me to check for monsters?" Punk asked hopefully and Lily just shook her head and ran out of the room.

"That was some solid advice you gave our daughter." AJ smiled.

"I'm pretty wise." Punk grinned smugly.

"It scares me too." AJ admitted and he looked at her. "Her getting older. Getting whistled out, men who will use her because she's beautiful, knowing she'll get her heart broken"

"It's part of life." Punk said to her. "We just have to teach her about this stuff and let her know we're here. You and I didn't have parents we could go to."

"Or friends." AJ added referring to herself.

"Lily is going to have us and Jade." Punk said to her. "Actually she has a huge family. She's going to be fine."

"I hope so." AJ said to her. "The world is just such an ugly place today."

"It is. But our girls are resilient, just like their parents." Punk pointed out. "So, when was the first time you realized you loved me?"

"Seriously?" AJ asked with a laugh as she tried to open the dresser drawer.

"Everything is baby proof." Punk informed her. "So, answer the question."

"Ok." AJ said turning to look at him. "After we had sex."

"Which time?" he asked.

"The first time." She admitted.

"I was that good?" He asked smugly.

"Actually, yes you were." She had to admit. "But it wasn't like that."

"What was it like?" He asked amused.

"I had only been with one man before-" She began.

"Two. Don't lie." He said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"How do you remember that?" she asked in disbelief.

"I just do." He shrugged. "I thought it was so hot that you weren't with countless men. I loved that you were so untainted."

"Anyway, when we had sex the first time I had never felt so connected to somebody. You took such good care of me that night." She said to him. "I had never felt that good of bliss before."

"Wait a second." Punk laughed holding up his hand. "Had you not-"

"No." She said quickly and turned around to open the closet.

"What?" He asked laughing. "You never-"

"I never had an orgasm before you, happy now?" She asked in a bitter whisper.

"No that doesn't make me happy, it makes me feel bad for you." He teased coming up behind her.

"Really? You wish some other man pushed me to the limits you do? Made me scream his name and-" She stopped when he clasped his hand over her mouth.

"I changed my mind. It does make me happy." He said in a whisper in her ear removing his hand from her mouth.

"You respected my body and feelings, you were tender and very giving. You were amazing." She smiled as she looked at the clothes hanging up in the closet.

AJ gasped when she felt his hand dip into the front of her pants as his chest pressed against her back.

"Phil." She whispered.

"You bought back all these memories now." He whispered back in her ear.

"I'm a cow." She reminded him.

"You're beautiful." He corrected kissing behind her ear. "So very beautiful. And I feel bad you were neglected for so many years before me, let me make up for lost time."

"Oh god." She moaned as he rubbed her.

"Mommy! Help me brush my hair!" Lily yelled from her room next door and Punk pulled his hand away and stepped back.

"I'll brush her hair." Punk offered.

"I think not." AJ laughed. "You don't know how to do her hair. You can police their dating lives and clothing but leave their hair to me." she warned.

"Fine." He scoffed. "I'm not bad at it." He mumbled under his breath.

"Awful at it." AJ said to him seriously. "You did a really good job in here by the way."

"Thanks." Punk said proudly. "What else do I have to do."

"You need to get some lotion and light some candles because I need a back and foot massage." She said pouting her lip.

"Fine." He said to her.

"Mommy!" Lily yelled again.

"I'll be right there!" AJ yelled back.

"Hey." He said grabbing her wrist gently before she walked away. "You know I loved you from the first time I set my eyes on you, right? I only realized it later on."

"There was one night I was going to open the store and this homeless guy was sleeping outside the door. I couldn't get him to move from the front of the door and you walked over and tried to act all tough and physically picked him up. Once I was inside you pulled out the only $5 you had in your pocket and gave it to him then gave him one of your sweatshirts to stay warm." She said to him. "I loved you then too, I only realized it later on." she said then gave him a sweet kiss.

"Mommy! You're kissing and not helping me!" Lily nearly cried.

"Relax kid." Punk teased pulling away from the kiss.

"I can't! My hair is knotty." She frowned.

"Let me do it." Punk offered holding his hand out for the brush but Lily did not find his offer amusing or funny.

"Get out of here." AJ laughed pushing him away gently and taking Lily's brush.

"Mommy, what does love feel like?" Lily asked.

"What's with all these questions about love?" AJ asked as she sat on Lily's bed and brushed her hair.

"I have to know what it feels like so I don't miss it." Lily said simply.

"You won't know love until you're older and learned more." AJ said to her. "But I will give you one piece of advice that I hope you remember when you're older."

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Make sure whoever it is, they respect you." She said to Lily. "Make sure they open the car door for you, holds your hand when you cross the street, thinks of you first when there's an emergency, gets mad at you for silly things like not saying goodnight or calling when you get somewhere because they want to know you're safe. Someone who will drop anything, including their biggest fight of their carer so they can hold your hand when you're in the hospital."

"That's a lot to remember." Lily said honestly.

"I'm sorry I rambled." AJ smirked. "Make you're sure happy and respected."

"I will mommy." Lily promised.

"You're a smart, sweet person and people have to earn your heart. Do not just give it away." AJ encouraged.

"Joseph loves me." Lily sighed and AJ laughed. "I don't think I love him."

"I don't think so either." AJ agreed. "I don't think he knows what the word means."

"I don't either." Lily said to her. "My heart doesn't beat really fast like daddy said it would."

"Is that what he said?" AJ asked with a sweet smile and Lily nodded.

"What does it feel like to you? Is it different?" Lily asked her.

"I think it's different for everybody." AJ told her as she continued to brush her hair. "To me it feels like I'm the only person in the room sometimes. There's a weight lifted off of my chest when I see your dad. And I always smile, I don't even realize I'm smiling it just comes naturally."

"It's a fairy tale." Lily smiled.

"Something like that." AJ teased. "You know, your dad wasn't my first boy who was my friend. But he was the first one who treated me the way I deserved to be treated."

"I'm glad you and daddy got married." Lily said to her.

"Yea me too, there would be no you." AJ laughed kissing her cheek.

"I like being here." Lily smiled.

"Good." AJ laughed as she finished up her hair.

"Mommy, we have to get the food for daddy's party." She reminded AJ as she got under the covers.

"I'll pick it up." AJ said tucking her in.

"And I have to finish my invitations." Lily reminded her with a yawn.

"Don't worry we still have some time." AJ assured her kissing the top of her head.

"Mommy?" Lily asked before AJ could leave.

"Yea?" AJ asked.

"Could you check for monsters first?" Lily asked fearfully and AJ walked over.

"Of course. But why not ask your dad? That's like his favorite thing to do." AJ questioned.

"I told him I wasn't a baby or scared already." Lily said to her.

"You can ask your father for anything and he will never judge you." AJ told her seriously. "That's one of the many things I love him. He's really good for checking for monsters."

"Ok." Lily said sweetly. "Daddy!" she screamed so loud that it actually caused AJ to jump and in a second Punk ran in the room.

"What?" he asked anxiously looking around the room.

"Can you check for monsters under the bed?" Lily asked giving him her best smile.

"Really?" Punk asked flattered and unable to hide his smile and she nodded.

"I'd be honored to search for monsters." He said seriously and dropped to the floor to look. "Nope. It's all clear tonight."

"The closet too?" Lily asked and Punk jumped up and checked the closet next.

"Nah, they must have know I'd be checking tonight." Punk remarked smugly.

"Thanks daddy." Lily said relieved and Punk kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep Princess." Punk said as he pulled AJ out of the room.

"You hear that? My baby is still my baby." Punk said to AJ as he was practically glowing from happiness. "Still needs her dad to check for monsters. I didn't even have to hide Larry under the bed to scare her."

* * *

Punk was working out at the gym. He knew he'd be missing a lot of time in a few weeks when Jade would be born so he was overworking now. Especially since he was done with his night school and Lily was back in school, he had a lot of free time, so when he wasn't working on Jade's nursery he was at the gym.

"Your timing is great." Dean noted walking over to Punk who was absolutely covered in sweat.

"Yea I think this fight being delayed was a blessing in disguise." Punk admitted using his arm to clean off his forehead. "Colton is fucking strong. A lot stronger than I first thought."

"You're definitely going to be better prepared for sure." Dean said to him.

"I have to pick Lily up from a play date then I'm coming right back. I won't be longer than forty minutes." He told Dean as he grabbed a towel.

"Play date?" Dean asked and Punk shook his head.

"That fucking little criminal in training." Punk remarked. "One of her many boyfriends apparently. Can you believe she was asking about love last night?"

"It's cute." Dean smirked.

"Yea AJ thinks that too. Just wait until she's older." Punk warned. "It's all warning signs."

"I'm surprised you let her play at his house." Dean had to admit.

"She's a kid and we want her to have kid friends." Punk recited. "That's what AJ tells me anyway. She met his parents and apparently they're fine." He forced out. "Father's a doctor, mother is a realtor."

"Solid family she's going to marry into." Dean teased.

"I don't know why you think this is funny. You and Celeste will have a girl too and you'll have this stuff keeping you up at night." Punk warned. "You'll be living it too."

"My kid won't be allowed out of the house." Dean shrugged simply.

"I tried that but AJ said no." Punk said seriously. "Now I'm going to have two of them and it's hard enough to keep my eyes on Lily who is always outsmarting me."

"She is smart." Dean had to admit. "Hopefully my kid isn't smart."

"You're fucked up." Punk laughed.

Dean looked up and saw AJ walking through the door.

"Hey AJ." Dean greeted.

"Hi." She smiled and Punk turned around in his seat.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked

"Don't freak out." She said to him and he frowned.

"What did she do?" Punk asked already knowing this was a Lily story.

"Just promise you won't overreact." she warned.

"Depends on what she did." He said standing up.

"She did nothing." AJ assured him.

"So that little asshole did something?" Dean asked before Punk could

"He has a pet snake." AJ reminded Punk. "She got bit, thankfully Joseph's father is a doctor but-" she couldn't even finish because Punk was already storming out the door.

"Remind him he can go to jail for beating up a seven year old." Dean warned AJ who just let out a sigh. "Is Lily ok?"

"She's...Lily." AJ said to him. "She's very upset but Joseph's father said the snake isn't poisonous and barely cut the skin."

"AJ! I'm leaving in thirty seconds with or without you!" Punk yelled opening the door for a second.

"Good luck." Dean smirked.

* * *

When they got Joseph's house, which was a palace, Lily was in the kitchen with Joseph and his father.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted relived to see him.

"I'm here Princess." Punk said racing to her.

"I'm sorry about this." Joseph's dad said to them. "But Lily will be fine."

"Why was she unsupervised with the snake?" Punk asked as AJ began to remove the bandage from her finger. "Were you not watching my kid?"

"We were feeding it." Joseph said.

"I thought this snake wasn't poisonous." AJ hissed looking up at Joseph's father. "Her finger is swollen!"

"It's not-" he began as Punk leaned over to check Lily's finger now.

"I have snakes in my store, they don't swell after bites." AJ said pushing Punk away from Lily and looking at Lily's finger.

"It hurts mommy." Lily sniffled.

"I bet it does." AJ said sadly cupping her face

"The snake barely has teeth-" the doctor began again.

"Then what the fuck happened to my daughters finger?" AJ snapped before Punk could respond and he was impressed.

"There could bacteria in the teeth." The doctor told them.

"We're taking her to a hospital." Punk said grabbing Lily and picking her up.

"You should have taken her to the hospital." AJ hissed at the man as she collected Lily's things. "For a doctor you're very irresponsible." She scolded.

"Ok babe." Punk said trying to take AJ's hand with his free one.

"I'm a doctor-" He began.

"I entrusted you with my daughters care!" AJ yelled.

"Listen lady-" He began.

"Her name isn't lady!" Lily scolded and now Punk was in the middle of both of his girls flipping out and it was usually him and they were the voices of reason.

"If you're looking for a reason to sue because you're hard up on cash-" He began.

"I could buy and sell you, this house and the three cars in the driveway." Punk informed him. "Let's go." he said to AJ and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"The snake didn't like me." Lily explained as she sat on a bed in the ER. "I did what you taught me to do mommy." She told her mother.

"I'm sure you did." AJ said putting on a smile. "The snake was probably hungry."

"But my finger isn't food!" Lily exclaimed as a doctor wrapped her finger.

"The snake didn't know better." Punk said to her.

"I think it hates me." Lily said seriously to Punk who frowned.

"Someone should have been watching you better." AJ noted.

"You ok?" Punk asked her.

"No I'm not because I didn't realize she'd swell so much. I thought Joseph said garden snake, not garter snake." AJ said shaking her head.

"I didn't like it there anyway." Lily shrugged.

"Why's that?" Punk asked concerned.

"You can't run in the house." Lily confided. "You have to take your shoes off at the door and hang them." she said scrunching up her face. "I was chewing gum and they made me spit it out."

"Fuck them." Punk said disgusted. "Stuck up pricks."

"The only thing we could do is feed the snake and then it bit me." Lily shrugged. "I couldn't get it off my finger. Joseph got scared and ran off."

"What?" AJ frowned and Lily nodded.

"I had to yell for help but I stayed very calm like you always told me to do." She told AJ proudly who had taught Lily how to handle all kinds of animals.

"He's not your boyfriend anymore." Punk told Lily sternly. "No boyfriend or real friend for that matter would leave you like that."

"You wouldn't have left mommy?" Lily asked curiously.

"Never." Punk said without hesitation. "Especially if she was hurt and needed my help."

"That's a great lesson in love by the way." AJ said to Lily who was still very curious about the topic of love.

"Stupid boy." Lily muttered. "I didn't need his help anyway."

"That's my girl." AJ said proudly.

"Can I have a pet snake?" Lily asked

"Hasn't this taught you anything?" Punk asked in shock.

"It taught me that I have to practice so snakes like me." Lily said simply.

"What a positive attitude." AJ noted proudly. "We'll see what I have at the store."

"No." Punk said and both AJ and Lily looked at him. "No snakes. We have Larry and you have a fish."

"I take really, really, really good car of Louis the fish." Lily pointed out. "I feed him every day, I clean him every Saturday."

"You do a great job." AJ agreed. "We said we'd consider something bigger after we saw how she did with the fish."

"I thought you wanted a rabbit?" Punk asked Lily. "Rabbit's are so cute! Let's get you one of those."

"I think I want a snake now daddy." Lily informed him.

"What about a hamster?" Punk asked almost desperately. "Kids your age love hamsters!"

"Hamsters scare me." Lily cringed.

"What? Are you kidding?" Punk asked in utter disbelief. "You want a snake because you're scared of hamsters? What kind of a kid are you?"

"Are you afraid of snakes?" AJ asked Punk curiously.

"Of course I am!" Punk admitted honestly. "Who isn't?"

"I'm not." AJ and Lily said at the same time.

"You'll be more like daddy, right?" Punk asked AJ's belly.

"No. Jade is going to like snakes too." Lily told Punk. "Can I have a snake?" She asked looking at AJ.

"We have to talk your dad into it first." AJ said to Punk.

"Almost done." The doctor told Lily.

"Do I get a cast?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No sweetheart, just a bandage." The doctor smiled and Lily let out a disappointed sigh.

"I hate snakes." Punk whispered to AJ.

"We have to remember we have a new baby coming home." AJ reminded him.

"Exactly why I don't want a snake slithering into her crib." Punk said to her.

"Our attention will be split, Lily can concentrate on her new pet a bit and she is responsible." AJ said to him. "She'll teach you not to be afraid of it."

"No AJ." Punk said to her. "I'm putting my foot down on this one."

* * *

The next day Punk was in the doorway with his arms folded as he watched AJ and Lily set up her new tank for her snake.

"How secure is the top on that?" Punk asked seriously.

"Very." AJ said as she picked the snake up and put it in the cage.

"What should I name her?" Lily asked in awe of it.

"Whatever you want." AJ said to her.

"Fluffy." Lily grinned almost evilly. "Joseph wanted to come over when I told him I was getting snake but I told him no."

"Good." Punk said to her seriously. "He's not allowed here anyway unless you can get that thing to bite him." he said nodding towards the snake.

"It's a garden snake Phil." AJ laughed. "They're harmless. Come over and say hi to Fluffy."

"No thank you." He said to her. "I'm never coming in this room again."

"What?" Lily nearly cried. "Who is going to check for monsters for me?" she asked feeling her eyes water up.

"Phil." AJ scolded.

"Of course I'll check for monsters." he said to her not wanting her to cry. "But you have to lock that top."

"Fluffy is nice." Lily promised. "I wouldn't let her bite you."

"Really?" He asked skeptically and Lily nodded.

"I won't let her scare you either. Don't worry." Lily assured him.

"You're the best daughter ever." Punk said to her with a smile.

"You want to come in?" AJ asked seriously.

"Nope. Maybe later." He said then walked away.

"What a chicken." AJ said to Lily who covered her mouth to silence her laughter.

"I heard that!" Punk yelled from down the hall.


	37. Jade

**Jade**

* * *

"Welcome to my party." Lily greeted as she opened the door for Dean and Celeste. She was dressed in a cute little pant suit and smiling from ear to ear.

"How come I had to wear a dress and you get to wear pants?" Celeste asked Lily.

"Daddy said pants are more comfortable than dresses." Lily shrugged. "Mommy got this special for me." she said showing off the sparkly black suit.

"It's very pretty." Dean assured her. "Ugh." He groaned upon seeing Mike already there.

"Be nice Uncle Dean." Lily warned. "Don't ruin daddy's special party."

"I would never." Dean said offended.

"Where's your mom?" Celeste asked.

"She's upstairs." Lily told her and Celeste walked to the stairs.

"You're leaving me down here?" Dean asked her.

"Paul is talking to Mike, go in and find Punk." Celeste shrugged and she ran up the stairs.

Dean passed by Paul and Mike and walked into the kitchen as Punk set up dishes.

"This is their party for me and I'm doing all the fucking work." Punk said bitterly.

"It's catered." Dean laughed.

"Yes but it's an etiquette party so Lily drew me a picture how the plates and forks and shit should look. I told her to do it but she said 'I'm the host daddy, I must host, you are the help'. Can you believe that shit?" he asked Dean who let out a loud laugh.

"All jokes aside I think it's great you got your diploma." Dean said to him.

"Yea, thanks." Punk said to him.

"College next?" Dean teased.

"Fuck no." Punk said to him. "I barely liked doing this."

"Pop is here!" Lily yelled.

"That should be nice and awkward for Mike." Punk said as he looked at Lily's picture then at the way he set up the dishes. "I think it's fucking wrong. Does this look right?" he asked showing Dean the picture.

"Dude, I can't tell what's what a six year old drew this." Dean said examining the picture.

"I can't fuck this up or Lily will kill me." Punk said fearfully.

"She's six." Dean said to him and then Lily walked in and looked at the table.

"How is it Princess?" Punk asked nervously.

"It's ok." She said closely examining each table setting. "The fork and spoon need to be switched." she said looking up at Punk.

"You are so whipped." Dean laughed at Punk then looked down and saw Lily glaring at him. "I'll help." he said quickly switching the utensils.

"Would you like to meet fluffy?" Lily asked Dean. "I'm bringing her down for Pop, Uncle Mike and Uncle Paul."

"Oh sweet, yea." Dean said to her and she left the kitchen. "You caved and got her a rabbit, huh?"

"Something like that." Punk said amused.

"Where's her little friend?" Dean asked.

"Oh, Joseph? He's old fucking news." Punk said happily. "My girl is a strong independent six year old who doesn't need a boyfriend."

"Her words?" Dean asked and Punk nodded.

"Brains pays off." Punk said happily. "Little fucker was going to let his snake eat her. Ran off and left her alone with it attached to her finger."

"Who has a pet snake anyway?" Dean asked in disbelief. "They're not pets."

"Come meet Fluffy!" Lily announced behind Dean and he turned around with a smile but jumped back and nearly fell when he saw her holding a tiny snake.  
"You like her?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"You got her a fucking snake?" Dean asked Punk in disbelief.

"I certainly did not." Punk scoffed. "AJ got it for her after she asked for it. I said no but apparently two against one is real here."

"Why would you name that scary thing Fluffy?" Dean asked her seriously.

"Because she's fluffy on the inside." Lily said kissing the snake and Punk cringed.

"Don't put your face so close to it, please." Punk pleaded.

"Want to practice holding her again?" Lily asked holding her hands up with the snake and Punk also jumped back, much like Dean.

"Maybe later." Punk said to her. "Go show your Pop Fluffy, he loves animals, snakes especially." he lied.

"Pop! Want to meet Fluffy?" Lily asked running out of the kitchen.

"I've never met a kid like yours." Dean said to Punk and he had to smile at that comment.

"She's one of a kind." Punk had to agree happily.

* * *

As everyone sat down for dinner it was kind of awkward since Mike wasn't talking to Richard, Dean wasn't talking to Mike and AJ and Celeste hadn't come back downstairs yet so it was delaying dinner all together. Lily moved her sit to sit in-between Richard and Mike.

"Did you like Fluffy?" Lily asked Richard.

"I did." Richard laughed. "I bet your dad loves her too."

"He's scared of her." Lily whispered.

"I had a feeling." Richard remarked.

"Can we be nice to me since this is my dinner?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Of course." Richard remarked. "I'm very proud of you for getting your diploma."

"The golden child." Mike remarked sarcastically.

"It's nice to be the good one for once." Punk shot back at Mike smugly.

"It won't last." Mike warned.

"I don't have favorites." Richard said to them.

"That's fine. I don't care either way." Punk shrugged sipping his water.

"Am I going to be your favorite forever?" Lily questioned Punk. "Or will Jade be your favorite?"

"I won't have favorites." Punk said to her. "You and Jade will be loved equally."

"But you've known me longer." Lily pointed out.

"That's how some parents do it." Punk said shooting Richard a look then looked across to Lily and smiled. "Not me."

"Ok." Lily shrugged accepting the answer.

"So, Lily when is this big play?" Paul asked trying to kill the uncomfortable tension.

"Two weeks." Lily told him. "I'm very excited. I'm also the star."

"You're always the star." Mike smirked at her.

"How would you know?" Dean asked Mike. "You've been around her for a total of five minutes."

"I am the star though." Lily added quietly then smiled at Dean.

"I know you are Lils. But of course, that's because I've known you your whole life." Dean added smugly.

"Blood is thicker than water." Mike shot back.

"Oh boy." Paul mumbled knowing where this dinner was going.

"I'm hungry." Lily announced.

"Me too." Dean added.

"Yea, what's going on?" Mike asked Punk.

"We're not eating without AJ." Punk said to them.

"My tummy is growling." Lily sighed.

"I'll go check on her." Punk said standing up. "You're in charge Lils, make sure no one fights or eats the food."

"I'm always the boss when mommy is gone, but ok." Lily shrugged.

"Whipped." Dean coughed into his hand as Punk passed him and Punk slapped him upside the head.

"No fighting!" Lily yelled standing up in her chair and pointing at Punk.

"My bad, Princess." Punk apologized then walked out of the kitchen

* * *

Punk walked into the bedroom and saw AJ sitting on the bed with Celeste sitting next to her.

"What's going on?" Punk asked.

"AJ is in labor." Celeste told him and his face dropped.

"What?" he asked rushing to her.

"I'm fine." AJ said to him. "I was having contractions-"

"Then her water broke." Celeste told him. "She doesn't want to leave in the middle of Lily's dinner."

"Babe, we've got to go." Punk said looking around the room. "Where's your bag? Your hospital bag? Babe, I can't find it!"

"It's already in the car." She reminded him and he nodded. "I want to stay for Lily, I know my body and this is going to be hours."

"Lily will understand." Punk said helping her to her feet.

"Oh god!" AJ yelled holding her stomach. "This hurts more this time."

"What else do we need?" Punk asked her.

"Car keys." She said and he ran into the bathroom. "They're not in the bathroom, they're never in the bathroom."

"Right." He said running out.

"Don't get frantic." AJ warned him.

"I'm not frantic." He said and then realized he was in a suit and she was in a fancy black dress. "We should change."

"I'll change in the hospital." AJ said then almost fell right down from the pain of a contraction but he and Celeste caught her.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it down the stairs." She admitted as she began to sweat. "It's too early."

"Your due date is next week, the doctor said it could be any day. Today is that day." Punk said to her.

"We'll stay here with Lily." Celeste told her.

"We promised she'd get to come to the hospital." AJ said to her. "She even packed her own little hospital bag."

"Uncle Mike and Uncle Dean are throwing food." Lily sighed walking into the bedroom. "Mommy!" she gasped.

"Mommy is having the baby." Punk told Lily with a smile and her entire face lit up and she began to jump and down.

"I'll get my bag!" Lily yelled running out of the room.

"Can you make sure your boyfriend and employee don't kill each other?" Punk asked Celeste who nodded.

"The baby is coming! The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" Lily yelled running past their bedroom with her little bag and down the stairs.

* * *

By the time Punk got AJ down the stairs he found his keys.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Celeste offered.

"It's going to be hours." AJ told her. "But I could use someone to sit with Lily."

"I'll do it." Dean and Mike offered at the same time.

"I'm her uncle." Dean reminded Mike. "Since birth."

"I'm her uncle, since DNA was discovered." Mike shot back.

"Everyone can come watch Lily at the hospital because she is wanderer and we'll need extra eyes on her." Punk said to them.

"You're going to do great." Richard assured AJ kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." AJ said smiling the best she could.

"You have everything in the car?" Paul asked.

"I'll be by in the morning." Richard told her.

"Punk, start the car and I'll help AJ out." Paul offered and Punk ran out of the house.

"Ok." Punk said running out of the house first then everyone followed.

Larry ran out of the kitchen and began to bark after the last person left the house. The door locked closed and Larry still barked.

"Daddy! Don't forget me!" Lily yelled running out of the kitchen with her bag and was about to reach the door to open it when Punk ran back in and caught her mid-run.

"I am so sorry Princess." He said kissing her cheek.

"It's ok, you forgot mommy that one time too." Lily said. "I packed us dinner." She said holding up her 'overnight' bag and kissing his cheek causing him to grin.

"You are the smartest kid in the world, have I told you that before?" He asked closing and locking the door with Lily in his arms.

* * *

AJ had been in the her hospital room for three hours already. Celeste went inside to see her and Punk stepped out to spend time with Lily.

"Why can't I see mommy?" Lily frowned. "Does she not want me?"

"Of course she does baby, but kids aren't allowed in there but I'll sneak you in." He winked.

"Here daddy." Lily said opening her bag and he peered in and saw she threw into her bag pieces of steak, pieces of carrots, potato croquet's, sliced up bread and even the cookies AJ made for dessert.

"You are a saint." Punk said reaching in and grabbing a piece of the steak, not caring it was just thrown in the bag and taking a bite out of eat.

"Napkin." Lily said passing him one.

"You worry me sometimes." Punk said looking at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"You're so smart and so mature." He said to her. "Do you do fun kid stuff? Do you like being a kid?"

"I do." Lily smiled. "I like being smart too."

"Yea? You should." He said to her. "I'm proud of you."

"You say that a lot." Lily reminded him.

"I don't think I say it enough." Punk admitted. "I know when Jade gets here it's going to be crazy but I'm always here for you, you know that right?" he asked and she nodded. "The new baby is going to be crying a lot and-"

"It's ok daddy." Lily said to him simply. "Mommy has been talking to me about it. She showed me videos from when I was a baby."

"Yea?" he asked and she nodded.

"You used to sing to me at night." Lily said to him and he laughed lightly as he continued to eat.

"I did." He confirmed.

"Will you sing to Jade?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. You didn't seem to like it." Punk teased.

"You should." Lily told him. "I think I liked it."

"Maybe you can help me sing to her?" He asked.

"Cool!" Lily grinned. "We can sing together."

"Awesome." He laughed.

"Are you scared?" Lily asked.

"I'm a little scared." He admitted. "Just like right before you were born I was worried you wouldn't like me, we wouldn't connect."

"I like you." Lily assured him. "Jade will like you too. I'll tell her how you're the best daddy ever."

"Yea?" He asked. "You'll really put in a good word for me?"

"Yes." She promised. "How is the baby getting out of mommy's tummy?"

"Let's go see your mom." Punk suggested nervously and stood up not wanting to answer that question.

* * *

AJ's face lit up when she saw Lily tiptoeing into the room as if she was sneaking.

"I see you." AJ teased and Lily ran to the bed

"Hi mommy." Lily greeted with a big smile. "Is she here yet?"

"It's going to be a few more hours." AJ said and Lily pouted. "I think Uncle Dean and Aunt Celeste are going to take you home for a little and bring you back in the morning."

"I want to be here." Lily insisted.

"It's going to be a very long time." AJ said to her. "Hours and hours."

"Boring." Lily sighed. "Ok." she agreed to go home.

"It's so cute, you two match." AJ said looking at her and Punk in their suits.

"We should have gotten Jade a suit." Lily said looking up at Punk.

"Let's just got Jade home first." Punk said to her.

"Does it hurt?" Lily asked AJ.

"No not anymore."AJ said to her. "I'm tired though."

"You need a nap." Lily frowned. "Daddy you should be having the baby."

"We discussed this." Punk laughed nervously. "Only women can have the baby's."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because women are super strong, stronger than me." Punk said honestly.

"Oh yea." Lily said to him. "I bought food mommy."she said holding up her bag.

"Oh man I really wanted dinner." AJ sighed.

"You can have some of mine mommy, I'll share." Lily said unzipping her bag.

"Mommy can't eat that right now." Punk said to her.

"So you just sit here?" Lily asked in shock.

"Pretty much." AJ said to her.

"I wonder what she looks like." Lily said to AJ.

"I think she'll look like you." AJ told her.

"Really?" Lily asked with a smile and AJ nodded.

"She's going to be really pretty!" Lily cheered.

"Yes." AJ agreed.

"Oh! I have this for you too!" Lily said reaching into her bag and pulling out her little gameboy.

"Oh my god." AJ grinned taking the game. "I forgot to pack mine."

"Good thing I bought my bag." Lily said to her proudly.

"What's in there for me?" Punk asked.

"You're going to be too busy rubbing my shoulders and getting me ice chips to play games." AJ warned Punk.

"Of course." He added. "Ok kid, time to say goodnight." he lifted her up and she leaned over the bed so AJ could kiss her goodbye.

"I love you." AJ said to her.

"I love you too mommy." Lily said to her.

"This time tomorrow you're going to meet your new baby sister." Punk said to her.

"Hopefully." AJ added.

"If you need me to hold your hand call Uncle Dean and he'll bring me back." Lily told her and AJ almost cried at the offer.

"Lift her up so I can kiss her again." AJ ordered Punk who lifted Lily up and AJ grabbed her face and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "I can't want to see you as a big sister. You're going to teach Jade so much and I know you're going to love her as much as we do."

"I already do." Lily told her happily. "Do I really have to go?" she asked looking at AJ as Punk put her back down.

"You need sleep, I'm going to sleep a bit too." she told her.

"Alright." Lily said grabbing her bag. "I'll be back in the morning." She practically warned pointing at AJ's belly. "Don't be late, Jade." she scolded.

"Let's go." Punk laughed taking her hand and as they walked to the door Lily turned around and waved at her mom one last time.

* * *

The next morning Lily woke up Dean and Celeste. She was ready at six in the morning to go back to the hospital but Celeste told her it was way too early. They took her for breakfast at nine and she chowed it down as quickly as possible. Finally at ten she was back at the hospital. She had on a very serious face and came across Punk who was stepping off the elevator with two coffee's in his hand.

"Princess." Punk greeted with a tired smile.

"Is she here?" Lily asked in a very serious voice.

"Yes and she's been waiting to meet you." Punk told her and Lily turned and walked down the hall. "Wrong way." He said and she kept her serious face on and turned around and walked down the other hallway. "Now Lils, we have to be careful ok? She's very tiny so no yelling or jumping."

"I know daddy." Lily said as they waited outside the door. "Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful." Punk confirmed. "Looks exactly the way you did when you were born. It's like you're twins."

"Cool." Lily grinned and Punk nodded for Lily to open the door since his hands were full with holding coffee. "I'm here Jade." Lily whispered and AJ smiled and tapped the bed so Lily would come up.

"I missed you mommy." She said hugging AJ.

"I missed you." AJ said kissing her head.

"Wow." Lily said as AJ pulled the cradle Jade was sleeping in closer to the bed. "She is pretty!" Lily confirmed carefully leaning over. "Can I hold her?"

"You have to clean your hands." Punk said to her and she carefully crawled off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Daddy! Help me reach the sink please!" She pleaded and he picked her up and held her over the sink so she could wash her hands.

Lily ran back out into the room and carefully crawled onto the bed and sat wit AJ who was sitting up.

"I'm ready. All clean." Lily confirmed holding up her hands.

"Ok." Punk said carefully picking up Jade.

"Think of Jade like a puppy. She's very tiny and fragile." AJ told her and Lily nodded holding her arms just like she had practiced and Punk carefully placed Jade in her arms.

"Hi." Lily whispered smiling.

"Take their picture." AJ said to Punk who pulled out his phone.

"She's so small." Lily said eyeing her.

"You were that small." AJ told her. "Actually you're both the same weight and height."

"Still can't believe that." Punk said snapping pictures of his daughters.

"She has hair." Lily noted.

"Nice and dark like you and your mom." Punk said to her.

"Wow." Lily said grinning. "She looks like I thought she would."

"Yea?" Punk teased and Lily nodded.

"Hi Jade." Lily greeted. "I'm your big sister Lily. I'm going to teach you how to sneak extra snacks and trick daddy into buying you stuff."

"Wait, what?" Punk asked and AJ let out a quiet laugh.

"Sap." AJ reminded him. "Now you have two of them."

"I'm so excited for her to come home." Lily said to AJ in an excited voice.

"I think she likes listening to your voice." AJ said to Lily. "She's so calm in your arms."

"That's because I'm her big sister." Lily said proudly and leaned over and carefully kissed her head. "I love you Jadey."

"I'm going to cry again." AJ warned Punk.

"When does she come home?" Lily asked AJ but keeping her eyes on Jade.

"Tomorrow." AJ told her

"Why not now?" Lily frowned.

"Hospital rules." AJ said to her.

"Are you coming home?" Lily asked Punk.

"I'm going to stay here tonight too." He told her and she frowned.

"You can stay as long as you want today." AJ told her and she smiled.

"Oh yea and I'm taking for you lunch in the cafeteria." Punk told her.

"I don't want to leave Jadey." Lily informed Punk.

"You'll see and hear plenty of her." Punk assured her.

"Can I help feed her?" Lily asked.

"She just ate but I promise when we get home I'll show you so you can help me." AJ told her.

"I'm going to be the best baby helper ever." Lily promised AJ.

"I'm going to be the best baby helper, actually." Punk chimed in and Lily shook her head.

"No. It will be me." Lily told him simply. "I'm really smart."

"Wow. I was worried you'd have trouble attaching to Jade but it turns out you've thrown me over for her." Punk teased but Lily didn't respond. "Babe?" he asked AJ seriously now.

"She didn't throw you over." AJ laughed. "Tell your dad." she instructed Lily no

"I really love the baby." Lily told Punk honestly. "I want to be the best helper. Oh!" She said as an idea popped into her head. "You can be the best helpers helper! You can be my helper." she said to him with a smile.

"Gee, thanks." Punk remarked bitterly.

"You're welcome." Lily said looking back at Jade with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry about your dinner." AJ said to Lily.

"It was really good food. But we'll do it again and Jade can be there." Lily told her mother. "Larry is going to love her too!"

"Yes he will." AJ agreed.

"You're in charge of making sure Larry doesn't jump on her." Punk told Lily who seemed to take this duty very seriously and nodded

"Don't worry daddy. I know how to boss Larry around." Lily stated seriously.

"When do I get to hold her?" Punk asked Lily.

"When I'm done." Lily said looking at Punk with a grin.

"Wow." Punk said looking at AJ.

"There will be plenty of time for everyone to get a turn." AJ told them.

"Fluffy is going to like Jade too." Lily told them.

"Fluffy stays in the cage." Punk told her.

"Jade is so small and won't be getting all of her shots for a while so we have to be extra careful." AJ told her.

"Oh ok. I'll keep Fluffy in my room." Lily promised

"Good girl." AJ grinned.

"Can I bring her to show and tell?" Lily asked AJ and Punk.

"We'll see in a few months when she's bigger." Punk said to her.

"Ok." Lily said accepting that. "Jade Janette Brooks" she said to the baby.

"That's not her name." Punk laughed. "She gets her own middle name."

"Jade Julianna Brooks." AJ told her. "My grandmother was named Julianna."

"It's very pretty." Lily agreed. "Not as pretty Lily Janette but still very pretty."

"Honesty." Punk smirked.

"Ok daddy, you can have a turn." Lily said scrunching up her nose.

"She smells so now I get her?" Punk asked in disbelief and Lily nodded and Punk took the baby from her.

"You look tired." AJ said to Lily as Punk changed Jade.

"I was too excited to sleep." Lily admitted with a yawn.

"Get a good night sleep tonight." AJ told her. "The baby is going to be crying at night so it might keep you up sometimes when we get home."

"Oh man." Lily groaned.

"When we first bought you home and you'd cry, Larry would bark." Punk told her and Lily rolled her eyes dramatically and fell back onto the bed.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." AJ said kissing Lily's head.

"Her diaper smells." Lily said to Punk as she watched him change Jade.

"I thought you were the baby helper, maybe you should be changing her." Punk said to her as he put a new diaper on Jade.

"No thank you." Lily said grossed out. "I can't change diapers."

"Why?" Punk asked.

"I'm allergic." She lied with ease.

"You are not." Punk laughed.

"I really think I am." Lily said seriously.

"You don't have to change any diapers." AJ assured Lily.

"Phew." She said relieved. "That can be daddy's job."

"I agree." AJ said to her.

"I disagree. I will not be triple teamed." Punk said picking Jade up. "No matter how cute all three of you are. I am going to start saying no to all of you. No more daddy the doormat."

"I like doormat daddy." Lily pouted.

"You don't even know what that means." Punk mocked.

"No. But I like you say yes." Lily said honestly.

"Me too." AJ agreed.

"You're going to teach Jade this stuff and I will not be outnumbered any longer. You two even turned Larry against me. This one is one my side." He said proudly holding Jade.

"No she's not. She's on Lily's side." Lily told him.

"Don't say that because you two plotting against me is literally my biggest fear." He said seriously.

"You have a few years to worry about that." AJ assured him.

"But they will, won't they?" He asked AJ.

"We will." Lily said simply.

"Do I get to hold my daughter?" AJ asked Punk.

"Sure now that she's all clean." Punk mumbled and passed her to AJ.

"She really looks like your twin." AJ said to Lily. "Look at how lucky we are." She said looking up at Punk now.

"Daddy doesn't believe in luck." Lily reminded her mother.

"I do today." he admitted and took a picture of all three of his girls.

* * *

 **A/N: Jade is here! Hope you enjoyed it because it's time to start getting into some fight drama. ;)**


	38. Breaking News

**Breaking News**

* * *

Lily was downstairs on the couch with a pillow covering her ears. She was thrilled Jade was home and loved playing the big sister role but Jade's crying was driving her a bit crazy. Punk walked in the door with grocery bags and saw his daughter groaning in annoyance with the pillow.

"You ok Princess?" Punk asked amused.

"She's crying again." Lily said with a sigh.

"She's just cranky." Punk said as Lily followed him in the kitchen.

"Then maybe she should sleep at night instead of crying." Lily said to Punk who laughed.

"If only baby's were that simple." Punk teased.

"Why is she so sad?" Lily asked following Punk as he put things away.

"She's not sad, she just doesn't know how to communicate because she can't talk yet. So if she's hungry or needs a diaper change or her tummy hurts or she's tired- all she can do is cry."

"If she's tired she should go to sleep." Lily said seriously.

"It will get better." Punk assured her. "You cried more than this."

"I did?" Lily asked and Punk nodded.

"At least Jade actually sleeps you were up it felt like for the first three months straight just screaming and crying." Punk told her.

"I must have been hungry." Lily shrugged.

"We fed you." Punk laughed.

"Oh no." Lily froze hearing the crying get closer.

"Stop." Punk laughed at her.

"Oh good you're here." AJ said seeing Punk. "I need a bath."

"I've got her." Punk said holding his arms out and AJ placed the baby in his arms.

Lily eyed the baby with annoyance and scrunched up her face as she continued to cry in Punk's arms.

"She's still crying mommy." Lily said to her.

"I know." AJ said to her kissing her head. "You have to practice for your play today. You're going to show me and Jade right?"

"Yes." Lily smiled. "When she stops crying."

"She just needs to eat then she'll fall asleep." AJ told her. "By the time I'm out of the bath your dad should have this all under control."

"I don't know about that." Lily said eyeing Punk who was trying to calm Jade down.

"He used to get you to stop crying all of the time." AJ told her.

"I used to try. I think she used to tire herself out." Punk said to her.

"Want me to feed her first?" AJ asked.

"No, I've got this." Punk said waving her off.

"Bye mommy." Lily waved as AJ left the room.

"Ok you." he said carrying Jade out to the living room where her little sway swing was and placed and locked her in it. "Sway while I make your bottle." he told the crying infant.

"She's still crying!" Lily yelled from the living room.

"Yea thanks I can hear." Punk remarked.

"Hi Jadey." Lily smiled looking over the baby and placed her little hand on her and the baby grabbed her finger. Lily made funny faced at Jade who was silenced by looking at her sister.

"Why isn't she crying?" Punk asked running into the room.

"I think she loves me." Lily said smugly.

"Wow." Punk said in awe of it. "That's your job now. You have to look at her so she doesn't cry."

"Ok." Lily smiled looking at the baby. "Hi Jadey."

Punk was in awe at how great Lily was and had been with the baby since she came home almost two weeks ago. He was growing more and more concerned with her being way too mature for her age. When he was her age he was causing havoc and didn't have a sensible bone in his body. But his Lily was always so thoughtful and smart. He was starting to doubt his decision to send her to that private school.

"I'm the best baby helper in the world." Lily grinned as Punk came back in the room with a bottle.

"How's school?" Punk asked picking Jade and sitting on the couch to feed her.

"It's good." Lily said sitting next to him and keeping her eyes on her sister.

"You like it better than your old school?" He asked.

"I love it." Lily told him. "I have so much more fun."

"Good." Punk said unsurely.

"Will Jade go to my school?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Punk said to her. "Depends."

"I hope she does." Lily said to him.

"You say that now." Punk teased.

"Does Larry like Jade?" Lily asked Punk.

"I'm sure he does. But he's getting older now and I think he's about had it with people disrupting his home." Punk smirked.

"It's my home." Lily corrected and Punk laughed.

"Larry has lived here longer than you, actually Larry lived with me in my old apartment and even Vegas." Punk said to her.

"You stole Larry." Lily said to Punk and he glared at her.

"Your mom tell you that?" Punk asked and Lily nodded. "Larry was abused. I saved him. I also needed a good excuse to see your mom. It was weird for me to keep going into a pet store without a pet."

"You thought she was pretty?" Lily asked with a sly smile.

"Totally." Punk said to her. "But I liked talking to her. She was and still is so smart and funny. But it wasn't until I got Larry that I had real good conversation with her." he remembered.

* * *

" _Hey Punk." AJ greeted from behind the counter._

" _Hey. This is the dog I was telling you about." He said showing her Larry._

" _Oh my god." She said slowly. He wasn't sure if she was horrified or in awe of him. Larry did look a bit like a wolf. "He's the cutest thing ever!" she said walking over._

" _Just be careful he's not the friendliest." Punk warned but Larry was licking her face and even trying to jump out of his arms into hers._

" _Yea he's a monster." AJ teased scratching behind Larry's ears. "So scary."  
_

 _"He really is mean. He just must like pretty women." Punk shrugged and AJ ignored the comment but blushed slightly at it. "What do I need for him?"  
_

 _"You don't have anything?" AJ asked._

" _No. I've never even had a dog." Punk admitted._

" _So why did you want him? You could have just bought him to a shelter." AJ stated curiously._

" _I like him." Punk shrugged. "Besides he's so nasty they'd probably put him down."_

 _"That's really sweet of you." AJ said smiling for the first time in front of him._

" _I'm not rich so show me the cheap stuff." Punk said to her._

" _I have some samples and store use stuff." AJ said to him. "You know he's a puppy right? He's missing a few teeth so he's still teething." She said grabbing a big and filling it with stuff from behind the counter._

" _Ah ok." Punk said eyeing the dog._

" _What's his name?" AJ asked.  
_

 _"Larry Talbot." Punk told her. "I named him last week."_

 _"You didn't have him last week." AJ pointed out._

" _No but we've bonded since he's been chained up outside." Punk told her._

" _I'm giving you some of these all natural bones, no rawhide." She warned Punk who just shrugged. "There's food dishes, a leash and collar, a couple of toys and you have to take him to the vet for shots."_

" _How much do shots run?" Punk asked curiously._

" _Bring Larry back tomorrow morning at 6:30 am, I'll put him in one of the kennels here and have our in house vet look at him and vaccinate him. But he has to be in the store or they're not going to charge the store for it." AJ told him quietly._

" _I don't want you to get in trouble." Punk said to her._

" _It's fine." She said to him._

" _What do I feed him?" Punk asked._

" _Oh." AJ said walking towards the back of the store and lifting a top off a bin. She bent over and began to shovel food into a bag and Punk tried hard not to look at her ass but it was hard not to. "Here." She said turning around with a clear baggy filled with dry kibble. "Twice a day. Do not leave food down for him because dogs have no bottom and will just eat and eat. I'm not sure what he used to eat so if he's picky with this just pick up some yogurt- plain or vanilla- and mix it with the kibble."_

" _Wow. Thanks." He said to her. "I really appreciate this and I'll be by at 6:30 tomorrow."  
_

 _"You're really going to keep him? It won't be easy." She warned.  
_

 _"I don't like easy." Punk shrugged collecting the bags she made for him. "If I have any questions-"  
_

 _"Just come over." she urged._

" _Maybe if I had your number..." He trailed off._

" _I don't have a phone." She told him and he wasn't too surprised. He had never seen her with one. "But I'm here everyday."_

 _"Ok. My only concern is what I'll do with him when I have a fight out of town." Punk said to her.  
_

 _"I can watch him. He can stay in the kennel or I can bring him home." She offered._

" _That's really nice of you. I'd love to thank you." He said to her._

" _That's ok." She said uncomfortably and opened the pet store door for him. "Bye Larry."_

" _Thanks again." Punk said feeling defeated. He didn't get a number or barely a reaction but he wouldn't stop._

* * *

"Larry is really old." Lily noted.

"Yea he is." Punk said looking over to Larry who was sleeping in his bed. He was getting slower and less active as the years passed. "He's been a great dog though." he said proudly. "He is probably the reason we're a family today."

"Thank you Larry." Lily said getting off the couch and getting on the floor and kissing Larry.

"I mean, I did a lot of work too." Punk noted innocently. "Larry got my foot in the door but I'm the one who your mom fell in love with and decided to marry and have a family with."

"Thank you daddy." Lily said kissing his cheek next. "Can I try?" she asked as she watched Punk hold the bottle for Jade.

"Uh, yea ok." He said and Lily held her arms out then jumped off the couch.

"I have to wash my hands first!" Lily yelled running into the kitchen and a minute later came back out and jumped on the couch.

Punk eased Jade into her arms and held the bottle to her mouth as Lily replaced his hands.

"That's perfect." Punk said to her. "Your sister really likes you." He noted to Lily.

"I'm glad. I was afraid she wouldn't." Lily admitted.

Why?" Punk frowned. "You're awesome."

"What if she thought I was snooty?" Lily asked. "Or that my hair was too long?"

"You're perfect. And I'm not just saying that because you're my daughter. You are smart and sweet. That's all that matters and Jade clearly loves you. She takes the bottle from you better than from me." Punk said eyeing the infant in her arms.

"Excited about your play?" He asked her.

"Yea." She said a little quietly.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"I wish mommy and Jade could come." Lily admitted.

"They want to be there. It's just she's too young to go to a school and she'll probably scream and cry over all of your lines." Punk told her. "I told you that Uncle Dean is going to film it so mommy can watch it."

"Yea." Lily said simply.

"Trust me, she'd be there if she could. Your mom isn't happy about missing it either." Punk reminded her.

"I know." Lily said to him. "The bottle is done." she said to Punk passing him the empty bottle.

"Ok, let me burp her." Punk said taking Jade from her.

* * *

Later that night Lily was in bed, Jade was asleep in her little bedside crib in AJ and Punk's room and AJ was ready to sleep. Having one infant was exhausting but also a six year old, almost seven- was also a lot. Punk was a big help though, he was taking night duty tonight and he had been helping with everything else.

"You ok?" Punk asked crawling into the bed.

"Tired." She yawned. "But yes."

"Do you think we did a good job with Lily?" he asked her and she shot her eyes open.

"Why would you ask that? Do you think we haven't?" She asked.

"It's just she seems too mature." Punk said to her.

"She is very mature for her age that I agree with." AJ said to him. "But she's smart and that's how she is." She shrugged. "She still paints on the walls and runs in the mud too."

"She fed the baby today." Punk said to her.

"Did you get a picture?" AJ asked hopefully.

"No." He said to her. "But she's even really good with the baby. I feel like she's growing up so fast and we're missing time with her."

"We're not. If anyone is missing time with her actually, it's me." AJ said to him. "I feel like shit knowing I can't go to her play."

"She understands." Punk said to her. "I just worry about her, I don't know why."

"I do." AJ said looking at him. "You're her father and you want her happy 100% of the time."

"Obviously." He said to her. "I just feel like she has the burden on her."

"Trust me she doesn't." AJ said to him. "But I've been thinking about something special we can do for her"

"I'm all ears." He said rolling on his side to look at AJ.

"Her birthday is in six months, let's go to Disney." She told him.

"Yea? With the baby?" He asked.

"No we'll leave Jade home with Larry." she mocked. "Of course with the baby. You can watch the baby and I can go on the rides with Lily. I feel like I missed out on a lot of time with her summer between being pregnant and then everything with my dad." she said to him. "I really need to spend some time with her."

"Ok." Punk said to her. "We'll do it. She'd love that for her birthday."

"I know. She'll flip." AJ smiled. "I don't know when your fight is going to be..."

"It won't be during Lily's birthday." Punk promised her. "I would never do anything around that time."

"What is happening with the fight?" AJ asked. "I heard Eric went to the gym."

"I'm not thinking about the fight." Punk told her honestly. "I'm thinking about you and the girls. I'm actually thinking about how I'm going to get Jade downstairs for her bottle when she's crying without waking Lily."

"Poor Lily." AJ sighed but then looked over to her other sleeping daughter. "She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

"She's gorgeous." Punk agreed. "We really make great looking kids."

"We do." AJ smiled. "Smart and good looking."

"I can't believe there was a time I didn't want this." He confessed. "I put up such a fight over wanting kids and now I can't imagine a life without them. I like being a dad and I want to get better at it. Training and fights are an afterthought."

"You can be a dad and still do your job." AJ told him. "It's ok."

"I know." He sighed. "We're not going to make the Chicago show." He warned her.

"Back to Vegas?" She cringed.

"I've been thinking about it actually." He began. "I don't want you there."

"Excuse me?" She asked ready to rip his head off.

"I don't mean it in a mean way. But I'd feel better knowing you and the girls were here at home. I don't want any accidents like last time, I don't want to have to pack up Jade and leave you all stuck in a hotel room in Vegas." he said to her. "Stay home."

"Never." She said to him. "We want to be there. And we've learned from that last trip. I'll have backup. Celeste will be there, Dean, Paul and I'm sure your brother and father. We'll have a lot of extra hands. I want to be in your corner and so does Lily and Jade is young but I know she'll want to be there too. We're going no matter when or where this fight is."

"It's not going to be easy on you." He warned her. "I won't be around."

"You really won't be around if I stayed home." She pointed out. "Do you not want me there?"

"Of course in an ideal world but you just had a baby." Punk said to her.

"I'll be fine." She told him. "We go where you go. We want to support you and I promise no one will run off, break a bone or drown." she teased.

"That's not funny." He said seriously. "I won't want Eric around you."

"Are you kidding?" She asked amused.

"No I'm not." He said to her. "He knows you're my weakness. He can't go after my kids but he'll use you to spice up the fight."

"I won't let him." AJ told him.

"He hates you." Punk reminded her.

"I take that as a compliment. I don't want someone like him to like me anyway." AJ said to him. "I can take care of myself."

"Alright." he said giving in. "But don't bitch when I hire a guard for you three that week."

"Do you think we need a guard to protect us from Eric?" She asked amused.

"No. But I'll feel better knowing one is around. I don't want you three vulnerable to anything." Punk said to her.

"Whatever will keep you focused and relaxed is fine by me." She said to him.

"Good." He said to her and that's when Jade started to squirm. "I'm on it." Punk said jumping out of the bed and picking her up before she began to cry.

"I can feed her right now." AJ offered.

"I've got this, you sleep." Punk said stepping out of the room with her.

* * *

The next day Lily was up early, she peeked in her parents room and both were still asleep as was Jade. She tiptoed down the stairs and turned on the TV. She felt like a rebel when she would watch TV with them out of the room because she'd like to watch 'adult' things such as the news and weather channel- all stuff she didn't understand. She flicked through the channels and stopped when she saw someone familiar.

"Big fat mean jerk!" Lily whispered angrily seeing Eric Bischoff on the TV. Lily raised her fist and shook it at the TV. She hated Eric but mostly because her dad hated him so much.

Lily eyed the TV and heard Eric talking about father. She made the volume a pinch louder and sat right in front of the TV on the floor and gave the TV her full attention.

" _A guy like CM Punk is truly just a Punk." Eric said to the interviewer. "This is a guy who has barely any education, he loses a lot more than he wins, his mouth writes checks that his ass can't cash. He's been hiding in Chicago for months now because he's too afraid to face my client. Paul Heyman lets him hide because Paul knows what we all know, CM Punk is an overrated mouthpiece. A few months ago I was brutally assaulted in Las Vegas, do you have the photos?" he asked the host._

" _We do." the host said and flashed on and Lily was horrified by his face._

" _That was hired help. Punk hired thugs to beat me up outside my own home. He shouldn't even be fighting he should be in jail." Eric announced. "He's violent and that's just to me. I heard his wife and daughter both visited the emergency room multiple times during his last visit to Vegas. He has a short a fuse."_

 _"Are you insinuating CM Punk is abusive to his family?" the host asked in disbelief. "And where is the proof he had you attacked?"_

 _"I don't have proof of any of it but I'm just noting he has a bad temper, one of the worst tempers I have ever seen. We didn't have the last fight because he flew into a violent rage." Eric remarked innocently. "And now he's hiding in his ivory tower in Chicago refusing to answer calls."_

 _"I think he and his wife just had a baby." The host noted._

 _"His wife had a baby, did he even announce that? I would imagine that kid looks more like Luis Cortes than Phil Brooks." Eric mocked._

"Hi baby." AJ greeted coming down the stairs after a good nights sleep. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Mommy!" Lily cried running into her arms.

"What's wrong?" AJ frowned hugging her back.

'The jerk was on TV." Lily cried and pointed. "He said mean things about daddy and said he's not Jade's daddy!" she wept.

"Oh Lily why are you watching this?" AJ asked pulling the remote out of her hand and turning it off.

"He said such mean things." Lily cried.

"Don't cry." AJ urged as Lily cried very hard.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked coming down the stairs but Lily pulled away from AJ and ran past Punk and up the stairs and slammed her door shut. "What the fuck happened?" he asked AJ. "I heard her crying all the way upstairs"

"She saw something about you on TV." AJ said to him and Punk frowned and turned on the TV and realized Eric was giving an interview. "Eric said you weren't Jade's father apparently and a lot of other mean things according to Lily."

"What the fuck!" Punk screamed throwing the remote across the room and shattering it.

"I'll go talk to her." AJ said stopping him from going up the stairs.

"I have to talk to her." Punk insisted.

"You need to calm down first because she'll sense how angry you are." AJ told him. "Give me ten minutes."

As AJ walked up the stairs he glared at the TV and watched the recap of Eric's interview. He gritted his teeth at it and tried to calm himself down. He was always afraid of Lily reading something untrue about him online which was why she didn't have a tablet or phone. He didn't realize she'd wander down here and see and hear this nonsense. Punk's eye twitched when he heard Eric imply that he was abusive to AJ and Lily and he grabbed his sneakers and stormed out of the house.

* * *

AJ opened the front door fifteen minutes later to see if Punk's car was still out front since he obviously stormed out and was surprised to see him sitting on the steps.

"Phil come inside." AJ said holding the baby monitor.

"No." Punk said not even looking back.

"Come inside and talk to Lily. I calmed her down." AJ said to him but he remained silent. "Phil." she warned.

"He implied I'm abusive to you and Lily." Punk said not even looking back.

"What?" AJ asked in disbelief.

"His proof was my bad temper and the fact that you and Lily were both in the ER multiple times." Punk said to her.

"That's stupid. No one is going to believe that." She said to him.

"That stigma follows you everywhere." Punk warned her. "Now that it's in people's heads that's all people are going to think when they see me."

"It's ridiculous." AJ said to him.

"Lily heard that. Lily heard him say Luis is the father of Jade. You know how confusing that stuff is for a kid her age?" Punk snapped. "I can't go in there because I'm angry and-"

"And you have a temper and don't want to show Lily? When have you ever lost your temper with her?" She asked him seriously. "Zero, that's how many times."

"AJ-" he began.

"Don't prove Eric right." AJ insisted. "Your daughter is upstairs crying because she felt Eric was mean to you not that she's scared of you or thinks less of you. She always wonder what she inherited from you? It's your passion and the way that you love. You and her can't hide how you feel when you think one of us have been hurt. She loves just as strongly as you do."

"Daddy?" Lily asked with a sniffle, only opening the door on a small crack. "I need you." his heart nearly broke and he turned to look at the door and watched as AJ pushed it open and Lily ran out and into his arms.

"Don't stay out too long it's getting cold." AJ told them then she went back inside.

"Why are you crying?" Punk frowned. "What he said wasn't true-"

"It was mean" Lily said growing angry as she cried. "I don't like him at all."

"You don't have to like him." Punk said to her. "I hate you had to hear him say that stuff."

"Why did he?" Lily asked as she sat on his knee.

"He's trying to get me angry that's why." He said taking his hoodie off and wrapping it around his daughter since it was cold out.

"Why did he say Louis's dad was Jade's dad?" Lily asked quietly.

"Again, he's trying to make me angry." Punk said to her. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. He knows the only way to make me angry is by saying stuff about your mom and you and Jade."

"It's very mean." Lily insisted.

"It is." Punk agreed.

"Did you make his face bleed?" She asked remembering the picture Eric showed of himself

"No I didn't." Punk said honestly.

"Are you afraid of him?" Lily asked.

"No." Punk scoffed. "He's not even a fighter. He's just trying to get famous by using my name. I warned you about this when you had that fight at your sleepover. People get jealous and they'll say and do things to get to you."

"I remember." Lily said using the sleeve of his hoodie to clean up her face.

"Are you scared of me?" Punk asked and she looked confused.

"No." Lily said to him honestly. "I love you."

"I know you do and I understand that hearing mean things about me upsets you but you can't get this upset again, you're too pretty to cry." he said to her

"People are always going to say mean stuff about me. That comes with the job that I have."

"I don't like that." Lily said shaking her head. "You're nice, you're not mean."

"Yea?" Punk asked and she nodded.

"I don't like people being mean to you." Lily insisted. "You shouldn't be his friend anymore."

"Oh don't worry about that." Punk had to laugh.

"Are you going to beat him up?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No because that would be wrong." He forced out almost painfully.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you? Like how you talked to my friends at the water park?" Lily offered and his face fell.

"Honey, as much as I appreciate that offer I never want you to talk to him ever." Punk practically warned. "I will be fighting that last fight and you will be there and so will he so I need you to promise me that you won't talk to him. Even if he tries to talk to you first."

"Ok." Lily said to him. "I promise."

"I mean it." He added seriously. "If I'm not there for some reason you start screaming stranger if he comes near you. Don't let him talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to mean jerks anyway." Lily said making a disgusted face.

"That's my girl." Punk grinned proudly. "I'm so sorry he upset you today."

"Me too." Lily sighed.

"We have rules with the TV don't we?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yea I know. I was bored." She said as he stood up with her in his arms.

"Why were you watching sports anyway?" Punk asked her as they walked back inside.

"I saw that man and I saw your picture and I thought I'd see you fight." Lily shrugged.

"We talked about that." Punk reminded her as he placed her on the kitchen counter.

"I know but I thought if I saw it on TV it wouldn't be my fault." Lily shrugged. "I really want to see you fight."

"Lily-" He began as AJ walked into the kitchen with Jade who was now up.

"You say I'm mature all of the time and how smart I am." She argued.

"What's this about?" AJ asked.

"She wants to see me fight." Punk said to AJ.

"I take really good care of Fluffy and Louis the fish, I'm a baby helper and I go to a really smart school." Lily insisted.

"Let us talk about it for a little bit first then we'll decide." AJ said to Lily who took that as a yes and cheered and jumped off the counter.

"Babe, no." Punk said to her.

"She's right." AJ had to admit. "You were just saying how you feel she's too mature. Show her a fight that you don't get hurt in. We'll explain the violence is part of the sport and not something she does. She's been asking for two years now."

"I'll think about it." He said to her. "Then she'll want to come to my fight."

"We'll worry about that when you have a fight date." AJ said to him as she tried to grab a bottle but the baby was occupying her arms.

"I got it." Punk said grabbing the bottle.

"She's a smart girl, remember that. We expect her to accept things and go to advanced schools the least we could do is hear her out on this one request." AJ said to him. "Show her one fight the second one against Tommy. He didn't hit you once. It was ten seconds long and it was a quick submission."

"You're the boss." Punk mocked.

"I am the boss, don't you forget it." She teased and gave him a kiss.


	39. CPS

**CPS**

* * *

A few nights later Punk decided to start working out at home. He didn't want to slack off but he didn't want to not be at home either. He wasn't going to let Eric take away the joy of having a second daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked emerging from his home downstairs gym to his brother, Mike, sitting in his kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"I came to see my nieces. Bring them presents." Mike said simply. "I've been by often actually haven't seen you once."

"Working out." Punk shrugged grabbing a bottle of water.

"You're really going to let that piece on fox sports get under your skin?" Mike asked seriously.

"You saw that?" Punk asked.

"Everyone did." Mike said sipping his coffee. "It was ridiculous."

"Lily saw it." Punk told him. "She was upset. She gets upset, I get upset."

"She seems fine to me." Mike said looking towards the living room where Lily was on the floor playing with Jade and giggling.

"She is now." Punk said to him. "I could fucking kill that guy."

"What's your beef with him anyway? Why are you in more of a rivalry with an agent rather the fighter?" Mike asked.

"Because he's been obsessed with my wife for a year. He was lurking in her store, keeps implying she cheats and my favorite story, groped her at a restaurant." Punk told him. "AJ did break his nose-"

"What?" Mike asked with a laugh.

"Lily got lost by the pool and AJ thought he did something and clocked him. Fucking nasty break." Punk remarked proudly. "Then him and his fighter got in Paul's face which lead to Lily getting hurt."

"Sounds like he thinks you're trying to pull out of the fight and making sure you show up." Mike said.

"Gee, you think?" Punk asked mockingly.

The doorbell rang and Punk turned his head and saw Lily's head shoot up as well.

"I've got it!" AJ yelled and Punk looked back at Mike.

"You're doing the right thing ignoring it. I mean, I barely know you and I know it's all bullshit." Mike said to him.

"Lily fell off the bed in Vegas and broke her arm so we took her to the hospital, we had her arm checked again after his fucking client threw my daughter on the floor. AJ was in the hospital because we just found she was pregnant and was in shock when Lily wandered off. And she needed her hand checked." Punk said opening his bottle of water.

"Phil." AJ announced nervously walking into the kitchen and saw a man in a suit standing behind her.

"Who are you?" Punk asked.

"He's from child protective services." AJ told him and shot him a warning look not to lose his cool.

"What?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"Mr. Brooks." the man said sticking out his hand but Punk made no move to shake back.

"Phil." AJ warned quietly and he stuck his hand out and shook it.

"Why are you here?" Punk asked.

"We received a complaint. I'm Walter Jennings with CPS." He introduced. "We have to investigate every report no matter how ridiculous." he added.

"Is this because of the Eric thing?" Mike asked.

"And you are?" Walter asked.

"He's Phil's brother." AJ answered before Punk could say something insulting.

"I don't understand what you're doing here. You see something on the TV and you take their word for it?" Punk asked him.

"Someone called in." Walter told him honestly. "I just need to have a look around and talk to you two and your daughter."

"I don't want you upsetting my kid." Punk said to him.

"It's fine." AJ told Walter with a smile. "Let me show you around." she offered. "Can you keep an eye on the girls?" she asked Mike who nodded.

"Of course." Mike said putting on a smile for Walter.

"Phil?" AJ asked nodding for him to follow her.

* * *

After a tour of the house Punk noticed Walter writing everything down.

"Is something wrong with the house?" Punk asked him annoyed. "It's baby proofed and six year old proofed."

"I understand your frustration." Walter said to him. "I don't like investigating things like this either. Honestly, this is a waste of time and taking away from families that really need us."

"So go to their houses." Punk insisted as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Like I said, we are legally obligated to investigate every complaint." Walter said to him.

"Coffee?" AJ offered.

"Please." Walter smiled and Punk gestured for him to take a seat. "I know this is in response to your career. Like I said, this is a waste of my time but I've got to be here and do it." he said as AJ placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "I hope in the future legal services don't become a prop for more of your fights."

"I didn't call you." Punk defended.

"I have to ask, according to Las Vegas reports your daughter Lily Jeanette visited the emergency room not once but twice." Walter said opening his folder. "She had a fractured arm."

"Yes. She was jumping on her bed and fell off." AJ told Walter.

"The second trip was because the man who had the nerve to say I'm abusive started a backstage fight and his client pushed my daughter in the scuffle. I wanted her arm looked at again." Punk said to him.

"You were in the hospital as well?" Walter asked AJ.

"Yes." AJ admitted. "I had just found out I was pregnant and wasn't feeling well so Phil took me to get checked out. He's a great father and husband."

"The complaint wasn't against your husband." Walter told her honestly and Punk frowned. "You were named as a neglectful parent."

Punk could feel his blood boil. He had to have known Eric wasn't done yet and wanted to twist the knife, he thought this was it but naming AJ as the bad parent would hurt him worse. He bit on his bottom lip while AJ kept his cool.

"I don't know why anyone would say that." AJ said to Walter honestly.

"What happened at the pool in Las Vegas?" Walter asked.

"My daughter had to go to the bathroom and when my wife was being distracted she went out the wrong door." Punk answered for her growing more and more angry. "She's neglectful. She noticed right away she was gone and she was found within five minutes."

"You were also in a car accident last year?" Walter asked her.

"What the fuck does that have to do with her as a parent?" Punk demanded.

"Don't." AJ whispered to Punk. "I was. Someone red a ran light and hit me."

"Do you drink Mrs. Brooks?" Walter asked and the vein in Punk's neck nearly popped out.

"No I don't." AJ told him.

"Do you take drugs?" he asked next.

"No." She answered.

"You can search this house from top to bottom and you won't find a drop of alcohol or a drug." Punk snapped.

"Phil it's fine." AJ reassured him.

"No it really isn't." Punk said standing up. "This guy is pissed at me, he filed a report to make me angry and that's fine, I know I'm the best parent I can be but my wife has given everything for her kids. I learn from her every single day." Punk told him. "She's patient and sweet and protective and the last thing she is is neglectful. Not this going to be public knowledge?"

"Everything is on the record." Walter told him and Punk shook his head in disbelief and watched as AJ's face fell.

"I try really hard." AJ admitted to Walter. "The Vegas thing by the pool-"

"You don't owe anyone an explanation." Punk said cutting her off. "My wife just had a baby a few weeks ago and she hasn't slept in days because instead of sleeping when the baby is sleeping she is up hand making our other daughters costume for a school play she is, even though I could afford to buy one. Her fingers are all cut up and bruised from stitching."

"I'm not judging your wife, I'm doing my job." Walter said plainly.

"Do you want to still speak to Lily?" AJ asked Walter as she held back her own tears.

"Please." Walter smiled and she rushed out of the room.

"My wife just lost her father a few weeks ago as well." Punk told Walter quietly. "She shouldn't have been dragged into this."

"I don't think your wife is neglectful." Walter said to him. "Like I said, I think this is a waste of time but I have a job that I have to do."

"Hi." Lily greeted cutely. "Is this your friend?" she asked Punk.

"This is Walter." Punk forced out.

"Hi Mr. Walter." Lily said extending her hand.

"You are very polite." Walter grinned. "How old are you Lily?"

"I'm six and I'm going to be seven." She said taking the seat next to him in the kitchen.

Punk kept one eye and his ears on Lily and Walter and he tried to keep another eye on AJ who was taking Jade from Mike. He couldn't believe Eric went this for. This was a line you simply did not cross with him. This wasn't just dragging his kids into this but it was making his wife look bad, her reputation that Eric had been trashing for almost a year. She was putting on a brave face for Walter but he knew she was crushed her parenting was called into question, no matter the reason.

"...and I get to dance in the play too." Lily told Walter happily as she freely told him everything and anything.

"How do you like being a big sister?" Walter asked her with a smile.

"I love it!" Lily told him. "I'm the best baby helper in the world. And I'm going to teach Jade how to do her hair like my mommy taught me."

"Your mom taught you how to do your hair?" Walter asked and Punk shook his head. He felt like families privacy was being invaded and was not happy.

"Yes! I have Puerto Rican hair." Lily told him and the man smiled as he jotted noted down.

"What else does your mom teach you?" Walter asked her and Punk shot him a glare from behind his back.

"She teaches me a whole lot." Lily told him. "She taught me how to play with animals and how to hold Jade and how to dance."

"My wife teaches her new things everyday." Punk snapped at Walter who looked back at Punk.

"What happened in Vegas by the pool?" Walter asked and Lily frowned.

"I had to go to the bathroom and mommy was talking to someone so I went to use the bathroom but I went out the wrong door and got lost. I told someone who worked there I was lost and they bought me back to mommy." Lily told him trying to remember.

"How was your mom?" Walter asked.

"She was crying." Lily frowned. "She was scared that I was gone."

"Yea? You have to be careful. Always ask your mom or dad before you leave anywhere." Walter told her and she nodded.

"I know that now." Lily assured him. "It was an accident."

"Was your mom watching you when you fell off the bed?" Walter asked and Punk walked over to him.

"Are you kidding me?" Punk asked.

"I have to ask." Walter said back to Punk.

"No" Lily said narrowing her eyes at Walter now. "Uncle Paul was with me and he tucked me into bed and when he left the room I started jumping on the bed even though mommy told me not to."

"Ok." Walter said writing it down.

"I love my mommy." Lily said to him.

"Oh crap." Punk muttered realizing Lily would pick up on all these questions and get defensive.

"I'm sure you do" Walter smiled.

"She's the only mommy who comes to my class to bring treats and help." Lily told him. "And my daddy goes on all the trips with my class." she informed him.

"Mommy is also making my costume for my play and she goes to all my dance recitals."

"Sounds like you have pretty great parents." Walter smiled.

"I do." Lily said happily. "They're the best."

"Thank you for talking to me." Walter said to her and she got out of the chair.

"Good job, kid." Punk whispered shooting Lily a wink and she gave him a thumbs up. "Are you done now?" he asked Walter as he stood up.

"I am." Walter said to him.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me anything?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"Like I said this was a waste of my time." Walter said to him. "You should really inform your opponents that wasting the time of CPS isn't helping anybody."

"My wife is upset." Punk said to him. "Apologize to her."

"I can't apologize for doing my job." Walter told him simply. "Your wife seems like a perfectly fit mother-"

"She seems that way because she it." Punk said to him. "She never loses her temper, she never lets the kids see when she's having a bad day or is sad or tired. She works her ass off at home and owns an no-kill animal sanctuary." Punk informed him. "She donates her time to our kids school and to other shelters, she feeds strays and the homeless, a quality my daughter has picked up as well from her mother."

"I didn't decide to come here to upset you or your wife." Walter said to him. "You need to have this conversation with who you think made the call."

"Is this like a black mark on my wife's record?" Punk asked.

"No." Walter chuckled. "It will be written down that I believe your wife is an extremely fit parent and you and your girls are lucky to have her."

"We are." Punk agreed.

"I'd wish you luck, but I know you think that's for losers." Walter remarked seriously but giving a way that he was a fan.

"You get to keep your kids?" Mike teased walking into the kitchen.

"They were investigating AJ, not me." Punk said coldly as he kept his eyes on AJ who was now sitting with Lily and Jade both.

"Really?" Mike asked skeptically. "She's a saint."

"I'm going to kill Eric and Colton." Punk told him seriously. "AJ just had a baby, just lost her father and is trying to be super mom to Lily and supportive of me and this is the shit she gets in return."

"Don't do anything stupid." Mike warned him. "Be the bigger-"

"-man?" Punk finished for him in a question. "Fuck that and fuck them." he spat. "She has really gotten under Eric's skin for some fucking reason and this was before she broke his nose and I want to know why."

"I think he just see's money in a fight with you." Mike suggested. "Don't give him the fight."

"I can't do that." Punk said to him.

"Sure you can." Mike said to him. "You didn't sign anything, did you?"

"No" Punk admitted.

"You can have a last fight with someone else." Mike told him. "Someone who didn't just send child services to your house to investigate your wife. Someone who deserves the money they're going to make off of you. You want to hit them where it will hurt? Hit them in their wallet."

"That's actually a good point." Punk had to admit.

"Your real beef is with Eric anyway who knows he's going to get a huge cute from whoever his fighter is." Mike told him "You don't even have to have a last fight you have millions in the bank, you don't need to do this anyway."

"I'm training for something. I want to fight." Punk told him.

"So fight someone else. Don't reward these fucking people who are trying to rip your family apart." Mike said to him and Punk's eyes went dark.

"They are trying to do that." Punk agreed coldly. "She's a great mom-"

"You don't have to defend AJ to me." Mike snorted. "She gave me a job when I needed it, gave me a chance to get to know my nieces and even reconnect with you. She also raised a brilliant and generous little girl."

"I helped you know." Punk mocked.

"I'm sure most of the sweet stuff came from AJ." Mike said honestly.

"It did." Punk had to admit. "She's amazing. She always has been. Even when she had nothing. She would sleep on the floor of her shitty scary apartment to help her dad, she worked like an animal to help out the old owner of her job, she took and still does take in strays."

"Again, you don't have to defend her to me." Mike repeated. "Don't let these people shit on your wife like this and scare your kid. Be the example by not getting arrested for beating someone. I remember when you were this angry little shit stain and now you're happy and a good father despite the shitty example, don't blow this."

"I'll take it into consideration." Punk agreed quietly. "And I wasn't a shit stain you were a fucking shit stain." He shot back at him.

"Uncle Mike, can you help me clean Fluffy's cage?" Lily asked walking into the kitchen.

"Me?" Mike asked nervously and she nodded. "Why me?"

"Mommy is feeding Jade and daddy is a chicken." Lily shrugged.

"Not a chicken." Punk muttered under his breath.

"So you go help her." Mike said to him defensively.

"I have to be with my wife." Punk told him. "She needs me."

"She seems sad." Lily admitted. "You should give her a kiss and tell her you love her. I did it." she told him proudly.

"You're right." Punk said to Lily. "Are you going to help your niece?" He asked Mike.

"Fuck." He mumbled. "What do I have to do?" he asked Lily.

"Hold Fluffy while I clean out the cage." Lily said taking his hand.

"Can't I clean the cage while you hold Fluffy?" Mike asked her hopefully.

"No. It's my job to clean the cage." Lily told him firmly as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

Punk walked in the living room and AJ was looking down as she fed Jade.

"AJ-" He began.

"I don't want to talk about it." AJ said to him.

"I have to say I'm sorry." Punk said to her and she glared at him.

"Did you call child services?" She asked him.

"No-" Punk began.

"So what are you apologizing for?" She asked seriously.

"He's mad at me." Punk said to her.

"No he's not." AJ said to him. "He's mad at me."

"He has no reason to be." Punk said confused and AJ shook her head in disbelief.

"You are not that naive." She said to him.

"Explain it to me AJ." He insisted.

"You don't get it because you're a real man." She said to him and he frowned. "You have always been respectful to me and other women, you're raising daughters and you treat them the right way so they know when they're older how men should treat them. If you raise your voice at your daughter often sometimes-"

"-it makes them think that behavior is acceptable when they're older and dating." Punk finished for her. "I read that."

"You did a lot of research. You open doors and pull out chairs-" She began.

"I know what I do AJ, what does this have to do with Eric?" He asked her.

"He doesn't think like you do." She told him. "You've never been intimidated by my independence or strong personality. Men like Eric don't like that. They don't like women who stand up to them because they don't believe it's their place. It started the first time I met him and I told him off outside the gym, he thought I'd play messenger to you and I didn't. Then him and Colton cornered me in my store and I laughed at them. In Vegas I hit him and broke his nose and really emasculated him." She reminded him of these memories. "Then when he approached me at the restaurant I broke his ego. Men don't like that."

"That's stupid." Punk said to her. "That can't be the reason."

"It is the reason Phil. I've dealt with men like this my whole life and so will our girls." She warned and his face dropped.

"The fuck they will." He spat.

"It's true. It's a different world for women. You are a good man so you don't think the way Eric does or men like him for that matter." She said to him. "I feel bad because I feel like I've bought this all on you. Maybe if I kept my mouth shut-"

"Never apologize for sticking up for yourself or this family." Punk warned her in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." AJ nearly cried. "Child services came here, he trashed you on TV and scared Lily and-"

"Don't do that." he said shaking his head.

"You did nothing to them. It's been me hurting him and firing him up. I should have walked away and I didn't." she said to him.

"I love how you stand up for yourself and that you're not a pushover." Punk said to her. "I'm the reason Eric is out to get to you."

"No I'm the reason." She told him. "Now not only are you paying for that but so are our children."

"Nobody is paying for anything." he said to her. "What can I do? How can I make you realize this isn't on you?"

"You won't be able to." AJ told him simply. "But if you want me to stay back for your fight I understand it."

"I'm not going to fight Colton and give them what they want." Punk said to her.

"Yes you are." AJ said to him. "You earned this fight, you're earning this pay and you've been working your ass of for almost a year now. Don't back out and make me feel worse."

"Then I want you there." He said to her simply. "We're a team." he said to her.

"I'm so embarrassed child services came here." She confided. "I feel like a shitty parent."

"You are not a shitty parent." Punk said to her.

"My daughter was in the ER twice in one week, I lost her more than once-" She began.

"Lily is healthy and happy." Punk reminded her. "So is this one." He said nodding at Jade. "Pretty girl is finally not screaming every minute."

"Yea." AJ had to agree looking down at their new beauty. "But he had to interview Lily-"

"She wasn't scarred. She was pissed at him." Punk said to her. "She really is just like you. She takes no shit and that makes me unbelievably happy. I know she's going to be ok knowing she sticks up for herself and for what's right. That she learned from you."

"She learned that from both of us." AJ corrected and gave him a weak smile.

"Oh man!" Lily yelled carefully climbing down the stairs and once she reached the bottom she picked up her pet snake.

"Did you get it?" Mike asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yes. But you dropped her! She might be hurt." Lily frowned.

"She bit me!" Mike defended.

"No she didn't!" Lily yelled back.

"Stop." Punk said to them.

"Daddy, Uncle Mike dropped Fluffy and now I think she's broken." She nearly cried walking over to him with Fluffy.

"Not near Jade." Punk reminded Lily as he nearly stood up on the couch when she came over with the snake.

"Here, finish giving her the bottle." AJ said passing Jade to Punk.

"You'll check her?" Lily asked walking over with Fluffy.

"Yes and I'll help with the cage." AJ said taking the snake from her and Punk cringed. "She's fine." She said looking at the snake as they walked up the stairs.

"You're very lucky you didn't hurt her." Lily scolded waggling her finger at her Uncle as they passed him on the stairs.

"Why can't she have a hamster?" Mike asked Punk.

"She's afraid of hamsters." Punk said keeping his eyes on Jade.

"What?" Mike asked dumbfounded.

"Strange kid." Punk said to him.

"Alright, well I'm leaving." Mike said.

"Whatever." Punk muttered and Mike had to laugh as he walked out the door. "You won't like snakes, right pretty girl? You're going to want puppies or a gerbil- not a gross disgusting snake, right?" when he looked up from the baby he gasped when he saw Lily glaring at him.

"Jadey is going to like snakes." Lily said cutely to Jade and kissed her head gently. "Fluffy isn't disgusting." she scolded Punk before walking away with her snakes dish that had to be cleaned.

* * *

Later that night Punk walked into AJ's office when he realized she hadn't come to bed. It was three in the morning and Jade was sleeping soundly as was Lily so he went in search of his wife. She was still working on Lily's costume.

"You need sleep." Punk told her.

"I'm almost done." AJ said to him. "Her play is in two days and it's bad enough I'm not going."

"That's a really great dress." Punk noted at the dress she had been working on for Lily's 'Princess' dress for the play.

"Thanks." AJ said not even looking up. "It's really almost done."

"I'll just wait until you're in bed and getting sleep like you need." He said to her leaning in the doorway.

"I don't even feel tired." AJ told him as she sipped her coffee.

"You're over tired and living off of caffeine." He said to her.

"I just want to do this one thing." She pleaded. "I promise I'll be done you can go to bed."

"Can't sleep without you hogging all of the blankets." He told her honestly. "You know our anniversary is coming up."

"It is." AJ smiled at the thought. "Eight years married. Feels like yesterday."

"I want to plan something." He told her.

"Jade is still so young-" She began to argue.

"She'll be three months." Punk said cutting her off. "And there are a list of qualified people who can stay with her and Lily."

"I don't want to go away over night." AJ told him looking up at him..

"Fine." Punk agreed. "But you plan every anniversary so I'm planning this one."

"Ok." AJ said to him. "I have faith in you."

"Good." He said walking over to her and cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "I love you." he whispered against her lips as he tugged on her bottom lip.

"I love you too." She said blushing a bit. "You know I can't have sex, right?"

"I can't just kiss you?" Punk asked offended.

"You can but when you kiss me like that..." She trailed off.

"I'm not a piece of meat." Punk teased in a serious voice.

"I forget sometimes." She teased back.

"Lily told me earlier I should kiss you and tell you I love you to cheer you up, I forgot." he said to her.

"You kiss me and tell me you love me everyday." She said unable to not smile.

"Please come to bed?" he pleaded a bit now. "You can finish this tomorrow. I promise to stay on Jade duty all day until you finish."

"Fine."AJ said standing up and putting the dress down. Punk grabbed her hand and kissed it before pulling her out of the room gently.


	40. Ice Cube

**Ice Cube**

* * *

Punk walked into the gym after being away for three months. He hadn't left to work out, he stayed home and kept his weight right but he wanted to be home with his girls. Dean and Paul looked over as Punk walked into the gym and Dean tried not to laugh.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Punk demanded to know.

"It's just...I like your purse." Dean smirked nodding towards the diaper bag he had slung over his shoulder. Jade was strapped to Punk's chest in a carrier.

"It's a diaper bag, dick head." Punk responded.

"I thought we'd see you again after your anniversary." Paul said to him.

"Yea that's this weekend and AJ is out getting her hair done or something." Punk said to him.

"How is Jade doing?" Paul asked trying to get a glimpse of her face.

"She's literally Lily." Punk told him. "Cries the same way she did, looks the same way she did and AJ thinks I'm crazy but I swear she rolled her eyes at me the other day."

"She's starting young." Dean teased. "You think she'll be walking in a year?"

"A year from now? Probably." Punk said to him. "Lily starting walking young, she started walking just under a year. A year from now she'll be sixteen months-"

"You even talk like a park mom." Dean laughed.

"She should be walking." Punk said to him annoyed. "Why?"

"Celeste wanted her and Lily as flower girls. Lily could hold her hand." Dean said to him.

"You proposed?" Punk asked surprised. "You didn't fucking tell me?"

"No but she keeps dropping hints and said she'd want Lily and Jade as the flower girls." Dean said to him. "I think she's dropping hints she wants to be married  
before Lily is of age to be a bridesmaid."

"Just do it. You're one of the few who talked me into proposing to AJ." Punk pointed out.

"I did. And I have no fears I'm just having trouble picking a ring." Dean said to him.

"I had AJ's made special." Punk gloated.

"AJ at least wears jewelry and has a taste, Celeste doesn't." Dean said to him.

"Why don't you just ask AJ?" Paul suggested.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Dean said to himself.

"After this weekend." Punk told him.

"Yes I know, we're watching the kids." Dean said to him.

"Why so many of this?" Paul asked. "Me, Dean, Celeste-"

"Mike." Punk added and Dean rolled his eyes. "Lily is turning it into a party. And it was the only way I could convince AJ to spend the night with me."

"She really needs a night away." Paul agreed.

"A real gift would be sending her to a nice hotel for the night alone." Dean teased.

"No. I need a night away too." Punk said to him. "I love my girls but-"

"They're driving you crazy?" Dean asked amused.

"Having s-e-x with AJ was difficult enough with one kid, but this one is the ultimate block." Punk said looking down at Jade.

"Why did you spell it?" Dean asked him. "She doesn't know what you're saying"

"I don't say words like that in front of either child because I don't want them to know what words like that mean." Punk said simply.

"So it's been a dry spell?" Paul asked amused.

"It's been 23 weeks but who's counting?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"You." Dean laughed back.

"Jade sleeps in her crib in her nursery at night but once we get her down Lily wakes up." Punk told them.

"We need to talk fight dates." Paul said getting down to business.

"Anytime in the next three months." Punk told him.

"That soon?" Paul asked him.

"Three months or it's not happening." Punk said simply. "Lily's birthday is in three months and we have big plans. I went to get Vegas fucking over with."

"You haven't been to the gym in months." Paul pointed out.

"I've been working out every single day. I'm in the best shape of my life." Punk told him. "Pick a date and I'll be there."

"Fine." Paul said to him.

"You sure giving them this fight is what you want to do?" Dean asked unsurely. "I don't think deserve of money off your name after that fucking CPS shit they pulled on AJ."

"I was going to pull out of the fight but AJ wants me to do it. Lily is going to come to the fight too." Punk told them.

"Yea?" Dean asked and Punk nodded.

"She's been watching my fights she knows it's a sport and it's not acceptable outside of that. She laughs when people start to bleed so I know she won't be scared." Punk told them.

"She laughs when people bleed? She's going to be a tough a kid." Dean warned.

"Yea, I'm proud of that." Punk smirked. "I actually have to get from dance class." he said looking at the time on his phone.

* * *

Punk was waiting outside as the little dancers came out of the studio and his tiny dancer was always the happiest

"Hi Jadey!" Lily greeted running over.

"I'm here too." Punk remarked.

"Hi daddy." Lily smiled and he took her hand.

"How was dance?" He asked as they walked down the street.

"It was good. I learned a new dance today." she told him proudly.

"I can't wait to see it." He said as he opened the car that was parked in front of the gym.

"I really have to go to the bathroom." Lily warned and Punk just nodded.

"Go into the gym, right to the bathroom and right back here." He told her as he unhooked Jade from her carrier.

"Ok." Lily said letting go of his hand and ran into the gym.

"You're not even a little bit tired?" he asked Jade as he placed her in her car seat and buckled her in. "You've been up for what feels like three days pretty girl." he said taking her jacket off of her before securing her in the seat. He quickly closed the door since it was February and freezing. Punk was about to open his door when he heard his phone going off.

"Yea?" Punk asked shivering from the cold slightly. "No that's not what we agreed on. Candles in the entire place not just the room." He began to argue.

Lily ran out of the gym without even looking and hit the door into someone walking in.

"Fuck!" the man yelled holding his foot.

"Oops." Lily frowned. "I'm sorry."

"How about you watch where the fuck you're going?" the man kissed rubbing his foot over the sneaker.

"It was an accident." Lily shrugged. "You should be more careful."

"You should-" The man began but felt a hand on his shoulder and was jerked around.

"Why are you talking to my daughter?" Punk demanded to know.

"She ran the door into me-" The man began to stammer nervously. If he was walking into the gym, he must have known who Punk was.

"I said I was sorry and he didn't say it was ok." Lily told her father and Punk glared at the man.

"He should have been watching what he was doing." Punk told her then looked at him. "Apologize to my daughter."

"I'm sorry." The man said to Lily and put on a smile.

"It's ok. It's nice to be nice." Lily told him with a smile.

"Right." The man said then walked into the gym.

"Dick." Punk muttered glaring at him as he walked inside.

"I'm cold now." Lily said and Punk lifted her up and walked her to the seat behind his and opened the door but it was locked. "You have to unlock it."

"I did." Punk said shaking the door handle.

Punk ran back around the car and placed Lily on the sidewalk and began to search his pockets for the keys.

"I found your keys!" Lily cheered and Punk was relieved. "They're in the car." She said pointing at the window and his keys were in the drivers side seat.

"Oh fuck." Punk groaned.

"Jade is awake!" Lily pointed pressing her face to Jade's window. "Hi Jadey. Daddy locked you in."

"No I didn't." Punk said to her trying to open every door now.

"It's cold Daddy." Lily said keeping her face pressed to the window. "I think Jade is going to cry. She's sad she's locked away."

"Fuck!" Punk yelled trying the last door and it wouldn't open.

"I'll go get help." Lily announced running into the gym.

"Lils!" Punk yelled trying to stop her but she was already inside. "It's ok pretty girl." Punk said pressing his face to the window to see Jade. "Don't cry, I'm going to get you out of there. I never do this, except that one time to Larry. You'd think I would have learned my lesson." he said more to himself. "I'm sorry, please don't remember this."

"What happened?" Dean asked running out of the gym. "Lily ran in and screamed Jade was in trouble."

"I locked her in the car." Punk said and Dean went to open the door. "You don't think I didn't think of that?"

"Dude it's fucking freezing why isn't her jacket on?" Dean asked looking in at Jade.

"I take it off in the car seat." Punk said and he was now frantic realizing Jade was probably freezing.

"AJ have a spare key?" Dean asked trying to pry the door open.

"No because I lost the original key and this is the spare." Punk said pushing him out of the way and looking in at Jade.

"Daddy! Did you get Jadey?" Lily asked running back outside with Paul following.

"No and you go inside and stay warm." Punk told her.

"Call the cops, they'll get it open." Dean told him.

"That will take forever." Paul warned them.

"It's so cold!" Lily insisted. "You have to break the window!" she told Punk.

"What if glass shatters on her?" Punk asked Dean and Paul.

"You don't have much of a choice." Dean said to him. "It's too cold to leave her in there and she has no jacket on for some reason."

"Professionals say not to leave jackets on when they're in their car seat!" Punk argued and looked around for something to break the window.

"She's crying daddy." Lily said looking through the window.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked wandering over from across the street from the pet shop.

"Daddy locked Jade in the car!" Lily nearly cried. "Now she's going to turn into an ice cube!"

"You did what?" Mike asked alarmed trying to open the door.

"I already tried opening the fucking door!" Punk yelled. "I have to break the window. Do you have a hammer?"

"Yea I've got one across the street." Mike said jetting back across the street.

"Don't cry, daddy is going to get you out." Punk said knocking at the window for Jade who was now crying loudly.

"Come inside Lily." Paul said taking Lily's hand.

"Jade needs me!" Lily insisted. "She's going to be an ice cube." She burst out crying now too.

"No she's not." Paul laughed. "She's only been in there for a few minutes.

"Got it." Mike said jogging back over.

"I wish I had something to cover her face." Punk said frowning looking at the handle. "What if glass gets in her eye?"

"I don't know! Call the cops! You can't let her freeze!" Mike argued.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled out crying.

Punk took the hammer and started hitting the window until it cracked. It took another minute of him working on the crack he made to finally break the window without shattering the glass into small pieces but instead big pieces which he pulled out then unlocked the car.

"I got her." Dean said pulling Jade out of the car and grabbing her jacket.

* * *

When AJ pulled up outside of the house she noticed Punk's broken window and inspected it before walking in the house.

"Mommy!" Lily yelled running to her the second she walked in the door.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"Daddy almost turned Jade into an ice cube!" Lily tattled.

"No I didn't!" Punk argued walking out of the kitchen holding Jade.

"What happened?" AJ asked walking to him and taking Jade.

"I locked her in the car with my keys. We had her out in less than ten minutes." Punk told AJ.

"You have a little adventure today?" AJ asked Jade kissing her before holding her close.

"Yea, fun adventure." Punk mocked. "I didn't take her to the doctor or anything because she seemed fine but-"

"She's fine." AJ said smiling at Jade. "You scare daddy today?"

"Daddy did it." Lily accused pointing at Punk.

"I got distracted. I was on the phone and Lily was about to brawl with some man-" Punk began.

"You what?" AJ asked looking down at Lily.

"He was rude." Lily shrugged.

"It happens." AJ said to them. "And Jade is happy."

"Yea it happens." Punk said to Lily and stuck his tongue out.

"Not to mommy." Lily told him smugly.

"Yes to mommy." AJ said sitting on the couch. "I locked you in the car once."

"What!" Lily gasped.

"Yea, what?" Punk asked.

"It was the first time I took Lily out alone." She told Punk. "It was so hot out and I quickly put Lily in the car and closed the door and my keys were inside. I started screaming before I even thought to call you."

"Oh my." Lily said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Thankfully a police officer was in the shopping center and opened the car for me so I didn't have to break the window." she told them.

"How come you never told me that?" Punk asked.

"Because I was terrified you wouldn't let me be alone with Lily anymore." AJ admitted.

"You're crazy." He laughed.

"Yea mommy. We all make mistakes." Lily assured her and Punk glared at her.

"You've been making me feel guilty for the last three hours." Punk said to Lily. "You told me that Jade was going to be an ice cube and then said I'd put her in my drink." Lily began to giggle and tried to cover her mouth to hide it.

"She's fine. Baby's are more resilient than we think." AJ told them.

"Oh mommy I like your hair." Lily said looking at the slight change in her hair. It had gotten so light since she hadn't died it since the summer so it was back to solid black and a fresh trim.

"I like it too." Punk said to her. "Did you finish packing?"

"I don't know why you two have to go away and leave me and Jade." Lily frowned.

"Because mommy and daddy need some adult time." Punk said to her.

"To do what?" Lily asked curiously.

"Just adult things." He said to her nervously.

"Why can't I do them?" Lily asked.

"Because you're not an adult." Punk pointed out.

"But I'll miss you." Lily said looking up at him with doe eyes.

"You're going to have a party here, remember?" Punk asked trying to get her excited for that before she guilted AJ into not going away for the night.

"Oh yea." Lily smiled. "Uncle Dean said we'll be partying all night! No bedtime!"

"That's not true." AJ said to her.

"Whatever Uncle Dean said." Punk said silencing AJ. "It's Dean's problem, not ours." He said looking at AJ.

"You're going to keep an eye on Jade, right?" AJ asked and Lily nodded.

"Yes I will." She promised.

"Your Uncles and Aunt aren't used to being with a baby." AJ reminded her

"Don't worry." Lily said to her. "I'll take very good care of Jadey."

"I know you will." AJ smiled at her.

* * *

The next night Punk tossed his and AJ's bags in the car, she still had no idea where they were going but she had to have a dress on so she assumed dinner was first. She kissed Jade and Lily goodbye it felt like fifty times before he finally dragged her out of the house filled with family.

"Oh, I know what this is." AJ smiled as they pulled up in front of Dean's gym. He took her hand and pulled her inside and bought her upstairs to the roof.

"No our first day, but our most important date." Punk said and AJ felt like she went in a time machine. A small table with two candles lit and street vendor hot dogs.

"I know it's cold-" He began.

"It was cold that night too." AJ said as he pulled her chair out for her. "I can't believe you thought to do this."

"And they say romance is dead." Punk said taking the seat across from her. "You remember this date?"

"Of course I do." She smiled. "Ketchup is already on my hot dog." She grinned.

"Still disgusting." He remarked.

"You warned me that you were crazy and protective." AJ said to him. "And I told you that I wouldn't stay with you if you were with other women."

"I've only been with woman since our first kiss." He said proudly.

"Not sick of me yet?" She teased.

"Never." He told her. "I think I'm so attached to this gym and block in general because it's where I met you here."

"Now our daughter does dance down the block and I have my own shop." She noted. "You told me when we first started dating that we'd have it all."

"And I was right, not to brag." Punk reminded her smugly. "It wasn't always easy for us. There were nights we could barely eat-"

"And you always took care of me." She remembered. "You were the first person to do so."

"I was the first person you let, and barely." he pointed out.

"Should we call and check on the kids?" She asked.

"We just left like ten minutes ago." Punk said to her. "Lily is in charge so everything is fine."

"We might have to move when we have our next one." He told her as he took a bite out of his hotdog.

"We just had Jade." AJ pointed out.

"Yes and the third will be a boy. I know it." He said to her. "You're the one who wanted kids, I can't help the fact that our first two are so awesome I want more. Don't you want another?"

"I do." She admitted with a grin. "But we'll talk about it another year."

"I can wait a year." He agreed.

"I want you to start getting back in the gym and training." AJ said to him.

"I will be. But I've been ready for a year." He told her. "I don't want to talk about fights or work or kids."

"Not even our own?" AJ asked.

"Nope. They're in good hands." Punk said to her. "Tonight is about us. It's about celebrating eight years together."

"Eight married, almost ten together total." She pointed out.

"Holy crap." he grinned. "I didn't think I'd be with anyone past a week. I didn't think the highlight of my days would be crawling into bed with my wife then waiting for our two girls to join us because one is scared of monsters and the other is only happy when she's in someones arms."

"What's after fighting?" she asked him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You had these big plans after you were going to retire." AJ reminded him. "Remember? You wanted to travel the world."

"I still do." He said to her. "Now we'll do it in off time of school. Wouldn't it be great to take our kids and show them world?"

"Of course." She said to him.

"They're only going to be little for so long. I don't want to wast time or miss a moment with them." He told her. "We'll start planning it. Right after we get Lily's birthday out of the way. I'm trying to have my fight before her birthday then after that we'll travel for the summer. We'll take Larry, it will be great."

"I feel better leaving the store knowing Celeste and Mike are there too." She admitted.

"Ugh." Punk groaned.

"What? I thought you and Mike had gotten close again." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I put up with him because Lily adores him and he's actually pretty good with her. So is Richard." Punk said to her. "I never thought I'd talk to them again."

"The things you do for your kids." She smirked.

"We're talking about kids again." He groaned.

Punk stood up after finishing his hot dog and walked over to her.

"It's cold let's get out of here." Punk said holding his hand out to her and she accepted.

"What's next?" She asked eagerly.

"I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves." He said to her.

"I really thought you were just going to take me to a hotel and throw me on the bed." she said to him. "Not that I would complain..."

"I told you I'm more than a piece of meat." He teased. "And I plan on having my way with you all night but there's no hotel."

"We're going back home?" AJ asked surprised.

"Fuck no." He laughed. "Every time I start to make a move one of the girls ruin it."

"So where are we going?" She asked and he held her hand and walked her down the steps.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked two blocks over and rounded the corner and stopped in front of the old theater.

"I wish I could take the credit on this one, but Friday the 13th just happens to be playing." He said and her eyes lit up. "I already got the tickets." he said to her.

"And I'll get the popcorn." She smirked walking inside.

AJ ordered a bucket of popcorn and a drink to share, just like she did for their first date, Punk had run into the bathroom and as fate would have it...

"Hi there." A man greeted. "A small popcorn and one drink? Need company?"

"No." AJ replied stiffly as she paid the person behind the counter.

"I'm great company." The man offered leaning against the counter.

"I'm married with two children." She told him and the man looked around.

"I don't see a husband or a kid in sight." He grinned eyeing her up.

"Husband is right here." Punk informed him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "You can run off now."

"No disrespect." The man said to him.

"No disrespect yet you're still standing here eye fucking my wife." Punk remarked with a sarcastic smile.

"She just looks really good for having two kids." The man defended and Punk glared at him. "Sorry." he said then quickly scurried off.

"Prick." Punk said watching the man walk out the doors. "Since when is the movies such a hot pickup spot?"

"I could have handled that." AJ said to him.

"Yea but I want to have fun too." He said to her as he grabbed the drink and she grabbed the popcorn.

"It's fun to tell off guys?" she asked amused.

"Ones who want to get into your pants? Yes." He said as he opened the theater door for her.

The theater was empty just like the first time and they sat in the middle together.

"So many fighters try to get under my skin by saying how hot you are or you're a MILF." He said to her. "Just grows my ego."

"MILF?" AJ asked confused.

"Mom I'd like to fuck." He said to her and she blushed. "Don't blush." He laughed.

"Here." She said placing a piece of popcorn in his mouth and he gently bit down over her finger before she could pull her finger away. "Don't start." She warned.

"Start what." he asked holding her hand and now sucking on her finger tip gently.

"I want to actually watch this movie for a change." She informed him.

"I want to too." He said to her as he placed his other hand on her knee.

"No you don't." She laughed then gasped when she felt his hand wander higher.

"I have such a fun night planned." He told her.

AJ pulled her finger out of his mouth and grabbed his face and roughly kiss her while he freely fondled her in the middle of the theater. She wasn't sure how long this was going on for but the lights had dimmed and the movie began at some point. It wasn't until they heard a cough did they pull apart. Punk looked up behind him and saw a nervous teen who worked for the theater who had a flashlight on them.

"We're going to have to ask you two to leave." He said nervously and that's when AJ realized there were a few other people in the theater.

"Ok." Punk agreed quietly since there was no defense for this.

"Sorry." AJ mouthed to the other people in the theater as they were lead out by workers.

"People stopped making out in the movies now?" Punk asked the young worker as he escorted them out.

"No they do, they don't normally grunt and their hands are usually visible." The worker said opening the door for them.

"Bullshit." Punk muttered taking AJ's hand and walking outside.

"I can't believe that just happened." AJ said trying not to laugh. "I've never been thrown out of anywhere."

"I don't think we were grunting." He defended as they began the walk back to their car.

"I couldn't hear anything." AJ admitted. "Where to next? And I hope where ever it is has privacy for the two of us."

"Did you get all hot and bothered?" He asked with a grin.

"You know you did." She said to him. "Let's call Celeste and check in on the girls-"

"They are fine. If something was wrong they would call us." Punk said to her. "We haven't even been gone a full hour yet."

"But-" she began.

"No buts." He said to her.

* * *

Across town Punk and AJ's house was loud. There was a movie on for Jade to watch but she began crying and Celeste was having trouble calming her while Mike and Dean bickered over everything.

"I bought food." Paul announced walking into the house.

"I cooked." Mike said to him.

"Your food looks like shit." Dean said to him.

"Why is she crying?" Paul asked.

"She has been crying since AJ walked out the door." Celeste said to him. "She wants her mom or dad."

"No, here give her to me." Paul said taking the baby from her and tried to sway her. "You know who can calm her? Lily."

"Where is she?" Celeste asked looking around and her face dropped. "Dean!"

"She was just here." Dean said nervously. They knew Lily was a tricky one. She could escape in a blink of an eye.

"Cover all exits!" Paul instructed.

"Lily!" Mike yelled running up the stairs.

"Lily!" Celeste yelled checking downstairs in the basement, gym, theater room and spa area.

"Come on out Lils!" Dean yelled running down the other side stairs and saw her outside crawling on the ground. He lifted her up and held her so they were face to face. "You're getting a leash, kid." Dean smirked. "I didn't check the house for you because I knew you escaped..."

"No Uncle Dean!" She yelled startling him as she held onto the doorway so he couldn't walk inside with her.

"What?" He asked. "Something happen?"

"Yes! Fluffy is gone!" Lily cried.

"Oh shit." Dean said nervously. "In the house?"

"I don't know!" Lily admitted and now Dean was scared and looking at his feet. "She could fit under the door! She was on my floor while I cleaned her cage and she must have went under my door!"

"There's a loose snake in the house?" He asked her to confirm fearfully and she nodded sadly.

"We need to check Jadey's room too because Fluffy can't be near her." Lily sniffled.

"It's ok we'll find her." Dean said walking inside with Lily. "Found her!" he announced.

"Jesus Lily." Celeste sighed.

"Listen up!" Dean yelled getting the attention of everyone. "Get her out of that swing." Dean ordered Paul who had put Jade in her sway swing.

"What? Why?" Paul asked picking her up.

"I lost Fluffy!" She cried out to the group.

"Oh god." Paul said holding Jade closer to him and looking around.

"You're the animal person so you have to find her." Dean told Celeste.

"Come here." Celeste said taking Lily. "We'll look upstairs with your Uncles, Paul stay with Jade and make sure you don't put her down."

"Don't worry about that." Paul remarked fearfully.

"We can call Pop and he can help me look too." Lily cried to Celeste as she carried her up the stairs. "Don't let Fluffy near Jadey!" Lily warned Paul pointing at him.

"Don't worry about that." Paul remarked looking at the floor.

* * *

Punk had his hand over AJ's eyes as he guided her into a room.

"I thought you said we weren't going to a hotel." She smiled as her eyes were still covered.

"We're not." He said as he turned on the light then removed his hand.

"Oh my god." AJ gasped looking around the shitty apartment.

"I hope you remember this place otherwise this is going to look real shitty." Punk said to her.

"Of course I remember your old place." She smiled. "You still rent it?"

"No. But believe it or not nobody rented it after me. I rented it for the evening." He said to her.

"I used to be so jealous of this place." She said as she unbuttoned her jacket and he helped slid it off of her shoulders.

"Compared to yours it was a palace even though it's literally a bedroom, tiny kitchen and tiny bathroom. It's not even half the size of your closet." Punk said to her looking around. "This seemed a lot more romantic in my head."

"It's perfect." She smiled. "The first place we ever made love."

"Speaking of that." He said walking into the bedroom and nodded in approval seeing it covered in candles and flowers. "Good."

"It's so pretty." She smiled as she crawled onto the bed.

"You're so pretty." He said removing his jacket. He unbuttoned his dress shirt as he kicked off his shoes and watched as AJ reached behind her dress for the zipper. "Don't you dare." He warned. "I want to take that dress off of you."

"Don't keep me waiting." She warned licking her lips as his shirt was completely opened and he removed his belt and unbuttoned this pants and just pulled down the zipper, leaving the pants on as he crawled over her and pressed her into the mattress with his own body.

"I hope this isn't the same mattress." He said before he kissed her.

"I don't care about the mattress. I want you to take my clothes off and touch every inch of my body." She said pushing his dress shirt completely off then grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss...

* * *

The next morning Punk and AJ were glowing. Not from sleep, they had barely gotten an hour of sleep but they spent hours having sex and that was refreshing enough for them. It was uninterrupted, loud, hard, sweet, tender, gentle, kinky- they were officially in pure bliss.

"I hope they're still sleeping because I think I need at least one hour of real sleep." Punk said as he unlocked the front door.

AJ walked in first and her face dropped in shock upon seeing the mess. Couch cushions were thrown all over. Their shelves were a mess with everything pushed around or onto the floor completely. It looked like someone ransacked their house and fear ran through Punk's body first.

"Lily!" Punk yelled as he began to run up the stairs.

"She's sleeping." Dean said walking out of the kitchen holding Jade and feeding her a bottle.

"What the fuck happened?" Punk hissed. "Someone break in here?"

"Nope." Dean said to him as AJ took Jade from him. "Lily lost Fluffy."

"What?" Punk asked as he froze in fear.

"We looked literally everywhere. Every crevice of this ridiculously large house was searched. Not just inside, but outside because Lily swore Fluffy ran away because she wasn't providing a happy enough home for her." Dean told them. "We couldn't put Jade down or even sit wit her because we were afraid with Fluffy on the loose."

"You never found her?" AJ frowned. "Lily must be devastated."

"Yea that's what I'm worried about." Punk remarked. "This is why I didn't want a snake."

"We found Fluffy." Dean told them.

"Dead?" Punk asked hopefully and AJ glared at him.

"Where was she?" AJ asked him.

"She was in her cage the whole fucking time. She was hiding under the rock in there. You would have thought that would have been the first place we checked." Dean said to them in a frustrated voice. "We only found her like three hours ago so I suggest you let everyone else sleep."

"What about Jade, did she sleep?" AJ frowned looking down at her.

"Oh Jade had the best night. Richard came over and held her for six hours straight and slept in his arms. She has the life that one." Dean said to him. "The house is a mess but, I ain't cleaning it because I didn't fucking sign up for snake babysitting duty." he said simply as he walked into the living room and up the stairs. "All the rooms are filled with someone sleeping so you two are going to have to sit on the couch or something."

"I'll start cleaning, take her." AJ said trying to give Punk Jade.

"No way." Punk said to her. "The mess isn't going anywhere. Hand her over and go put the couch together and try to sleep."

"No, Phil-" She began but Punk took Jade right from her.

"I got this." Punk said to her. "Go." He encouraged.

"Ok." She said kissing his lips then began putting the couch together as he walked into the also ransacked kitchen.

"Hey pretty girl." Punk smiled looking down at Jade. "Daddy missed you." He said kissing her head.


	41. Stand Up

**Stand Up**

* * *

"I love my mommy, I love my daddy, I love my Jadey." Lily could be heard singing to herself in her room. Punk peered into the room and saw his daughter having a tea party at the small table in her room.

"Hey." Punk greeted from the doorway.

"Hi daddy." Lily smiled sweetly. "Would you like some tea?"

"No." He said walking into the room. "I got a call from your teacher."

"Mr. Carlson?" Lily asked and he nodded slowly and folding his arms. "I hope it was good."

"It wasn't." Punk said to her and she frowned.

"I just got Jade to sleep." AJ said quietly walking into the room holding the baby monitor.

"Am I in trouble?" Lily asked confused.

"At school." AJ said to her. "Want to tell us what happened today?"

"What happened?" Lily asked confused.

"We're asking you." Punk said staying strong. "Did you hit someone at school?"

"Oh." Lily said looking at her dolls and pouring them fake tea.

"Lils." AJ said and she looked up. "Did you?"

"Yes I did." Lily confirmed with a firm head nod.

"Why?" Punk asked her. "Is this because you saw my fights? Didn't we discuss hitting people?"

"It's not because of your fights." Lily said shaking her head.

"Well?" AJ asked moving one of her dolls and sitting in the small seat so Lily would look at her. "Your teacher said you hit Joseph."

"I did." Lily said to her. "He wasn't being very nice." She told her mom then looked at her dad. "You told me if someone hits me first I can hit them back."

"He hit you?" Punk asked alarmed and growing angry.

"Yes." Lily told him.

"The teacher left that fucking part out." Punk said looking at AJ.

"What happened?" AJ asked her and Lily sat at the table.

"I was playing on the playground and I was on the swing and he pushed me off of it." She said to them. "I got a scratch! I told him to say he was sorry but he said no."

"You got a scratch?" AJ asked and Lily nodded and rolled up her sleeve. "Oh, Lils." AJ frowned looking at the scratch closely "I have to clean that."

"Let me see it." Punk demanded walking over and closely examining her arm. "That son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Lily shrugged. "I told him to tell me he was sorry but he pushed me again!" She told her parents. "So I hit him. I hit his lip. I meant to punch his nose though."

"Good." Punk said to her. "Don't ever let anyone push you around especially a boy."

"I didn't know I would get in trouble." She told them. "He didn't tell the teacher."

"He told his parents who called the school." AJ told her.

"I don't want to get in trouble." Lily said as her lip trembled.

"You won't." AJ smiled. "You stood up for yourself."

"Always stand up for yourself." Punk added sternly.

"Why didn't you tell me Joseph picked on you today?" AJ asked her. "You usually tell me everything."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Lily told them. "You have to watch Jade."

"We always have time for you." AJ reminded her. "We want to know about your day."

"Especially if you got hurt." Punk said to her. "Has Joseph been picking on you a lot?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged. "He's been really mad at me since I won't play with him anymore. But I told him I didn't want to be his friend."

"You don't have to be his friend." AJ said getting up and picking up Lily and carrying her into the bathroom as Punk followed.

"I was really, really nice." Lily said as AJ rolled up her sleeve and grabbed the first aid kit. "I just don't want to be his friend."

"You don't have to be his friend." Punk reminded her. "You did the right thing. I just wish you would have told us he was picking on you."

"Has he hit you before?" AJ asked.

"No." Lily said shaking her head. "He pushes my pencils off my desk and he ripped my art picture. It was pretty, I was making it for you." She told AJ.

"You have to tell us things like this." Punk insisted. "I don't want someone picking on you at school."

"He's the only one. I have a lot of friends." Lily assured him.

"So he has a vendetta against you?" Punk asked her.

"He's seven." AJ reminded him.

"He sounds like he's fucked up in his head." Punk argued with AJ. "He's harassing our daughter!"

"It doesn't make me sad." Lily told him. "He doesn't have friends and I have lots."

"I'm not surprised he doesn't have a friend." Punk said to her. "I told you this kid was fucking trouble."

"Again, he's seven." AJ reminded him as she cleaned Lily's scratch.

"Doesn't excuse what he did to her." Punk said to her.

"Of course not." AJ agreed. "I'll call the school in the morning and talk to the teacher."

"How about we just drive over to his house and talk to his parents and tell them to tell their kid not to touch ours again." Punk said to her.

"We should let the school handle it." AJ forced out. Even though part of her wanted to run over to their house and just scratch out Joseph's parents eyes.

"The school didn't even tell us Lily was being bullied. They didn't have a problem telling us that she did something wrong though." Punk pointed out annoyed.

"I was wrong?" Lily asked sadly.

"No." Punk and AJ said at the same time.

"But in the future you need to tell me whenever someone touches you or makes you feel uncomfortable." AJ said to her.

"Me too." Punk added.

"I will." Lily promised. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"No." Punk said as AJ put a band-aid over the scratch. "As a matter of fact you're getting a reward."

"Really?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yes! Ice cream." He said to her and she clapped her hands together.

"Phil, it's February." AJ pointed out.

"So? We'll eat it in the shop or something." He said to her. "What do you want?"

"No ice cream for me. I'm still trying to work off baby weight." AJ said to him.

"You're so pretty mommy." Lily said and AJ kissed her head.

"Not nearly as pretty as you." AJ said to her.

"Actually we'll get ice cream and I'll take you to the gym to watch the kiddie class." he offered.

"I don't know about that." AJ said to him.

"She doesn't have to do it but I want her to know how to defend herself." Punk said to AJ. "She'll just watch, she's still too young. She has to be ten to join the class anyway."

"Ok." AJ said and kissed Lily again. "Go get your jacket."

"Yay!" Lily cheered as AJ picked her off the counter and she ran out of the bathroom.

"You were right." Punk said to her.

"About what?" She asked.

"You told me a few months ago that Eric targeted you because you were a strong woman who rejected him and you said our girls would have the same problem." He said to her.

"Joseph is seven." AJ pointed out yet again.

"Doesn't matter. He's targeting her because she doesn't want to be around him." Punk said to her. "This will only increase the older she gets and she's going to learn how to defend herself. I can't be around 24/7 to chase away these boys and men as much as I want to be."

"Take her to the class." AJ smiled kissing his lips.

"You think I'm crazy?" Punk asked. "I'm not- that Joseph prick is crazy. And I am going to their house."

"Let me call the school first." She pleaded. "You don't have a clear head when it comes to the girls or me for that matter. You act first than think. I can't have you getting arrested for beating up a doctor and his seven year old."

"Fine. But if I don't like how the school handles it, I'm going to their house." Punk warned her.

"I'm all ready." Lily said wearing her jacket and boots. "When can Jade have ice cream?"

"Not for a little while longer." Punk said walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Punk was at the gym and was watching from the door as Lily stood in the room where the kids were learning defense. Obviously Punk was friends with the instructor so Lily got a pass and was able to watch everything up close.

"What's Lily doing?" Dean asked coming up behind Punk.

"Lily was attacked today." Punk stated dramatically- this must have been where Lily had gotten it from.

"What?" Dean asked tensing up.

"That Joseph kid attacked her." Punk told him and Dean narrowed his eyes. "She has a big fucking scratch down her arm."

"How are we going to handle this?" Dean asked seriously as he folded his arms. "Are we beating up his dad or are we going to scare the kid?"

"AJ wants to tell the school." Punk said annoyed. "She hit him back and he told her yet she never told me and AJ that he had been picking on her for weeks."

"Little asshole." Dean said shaking his head.

"She doesn't want to be his friend and I don't blame her!" Punk shouted. "So he thought it was ok to attack my little princess? I think the fuck not."

"She hit him hard?" Dean asked proudly.

"Right in the lip." Punk grinned. "Of course the school only knows Joseph's side of the story."

"Ah so it begins." Dean said and Punk frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked him.

"Oh come on." Dean laughed. "A woman's word vs a man's word."

"She's not a woman she's a little princess." Punk corrected.

"It's just the way the world is." Dean said to him. "My sister always had trouble in school with stuff like this even at jobs."

"The world is different now." Punk said to him.

"That's what you think." Dean said to him. "Just wait, the school is going to take his side and Lily will be the one in trouble. Joseph comes from parents who are doctors and lawyers and Lily's dad is a professional fighter. Who's word do you think they'll take?"

"They'll take her word because she's scratched up." Punk said to him seriously. "And she's being honest, Lily doesn't lie."

"I'm just warning ya." Dean shrugged.

"AJ said the same shit and it's bullshit." Punk said to him. "We as people have evolved."

"No. You have evolved. You have a pretty wife and cute daughters." Dean said to him.

"I never harassed women." Punk said to him.

"We're different. We're from here." Dean pointed out. "We grew up in this neighborhood we looked out for the girls here and doesn't how much money we have earned over the years we've never changed. But kids like Joseph learn that shit from home. They're from those fancy areas and don't take no for an answer."

"I don't like where this conversation is going and it's honestly making me sick." Punk said to him.

"It scares me too." Dean said to Punk. "I mean, I don't know but I'm worried for my kid too- boy or girl because-"

"Wait, what?" Punk asked.

"Oh shit." Dean said shaking his head and walking away.

"Are you having a kid?" Punk asked grabbing his arm.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything." Dean said to him and Punk gave him a hug. "Celeste said it's too early to tell people, don't tell anyone not even AJ because I know she wants to tell her."

"I won't." Punk promised. "Congratulations." He grinned.

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "Scared as shit."

"Don't be. It's easy." Punk said waving it off and Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "Ok it's not easy but it's worth it." he corrected.

"Yea I mean I wanted kids and I know Celeste will be good at it but it's a lot of pressure." Dean pointed out.

"Yes I'm aware." Punk mocked. "You're great with Lily and Jade."

"They're not my kids." Dean laughed. "You and AJ already made them great so I can't taint them."

"Taint them?" Punk laughed. "You're selling yourself short and I've never heard that from you before."

"A human is going to depend on me to raise them and teach them shit." Dean reminded him.

"Hundreds of people walk into this gym looking for you to train them and teach and you do." Punk said to him. "You've got this."

"I guess that's kind of true." Dean had to admit.

"Daddy, Uncle Dean." Lily greeted walking over to them.

"Hey, it's Rocky." Dean teased.

"Can I come back and watch more classes?" Lily asked.

"You can do whatever you want." Punk told her. "You are a strong independent little Princess."

"What?" Dean asked Punk with a laugh.

"I like dance better but I like watching this." Lily told Punk.

"Whatever you want to do." Punk said to her with a smile.

"Can we get more ice cream?" Lily asked curiously.

"You already had ice cream." Punk reminded her.

"I know but I want more." Lily said to him and Punk picked her up.

"Tomorrow, I promise." He said to her.

"Ok." Lily smiled.

"Say bye to Uncle Dean." Punk said and Lily grabbed Dean's face and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Uncle Dean." Lily smiled.

"Bye sweetheart, let me know if you need me to beat someone up for you- I don't care about age." Dean said to her.

"Ok." Lily giggled.

"Bye." Punk said to Dean and gave him a nod before leaving.

* * *

The next day at the gym AJ arrived with Jade in a stroller.

"Hey." Punk greeted as he stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"I need you to shower and get dressed." AJ told him.

"Why?" He frowned. "This about Lily?"

"The school wants to see us." AJ said to him. "I'd go myself but-"

"No I'm going." He said and pushed the stroller top back and looked at Jade. "Hi pretty girl." He said giving her a kiss.

"I don't think the school see's Lily's self defense as appropriate." AJ told him.

"Fuck them. I pay them twenty grand- no I'm sorry she's in first grade so it's twenty-one grand a year to educate my daughter and keep her safe while she's there and they have so far let her run off last year and get bullied this year." Punk said to her. "They're lucky I don't pull her from that school and stop my check from clearing."

"Don't overreact." she pleaded. "Remember Lily loves it there."

"There are plenty of schools in this City for her." Punk shrugged. "I'll pay more for a better one, one that actually looks out for my kid."

"Let's just go get this over with." AJ sighed. "Jade is coming down with a cold and I don't want her out in this weather too long."

"So stay here and I'll go." He offered simply.

"No chance in hell." She smirked. "Go shower."

* * *

Punk and AJ were in the principals office along with Joseph's father and mother. They were waiting for the kids to be bought in.

"She's so fussy." AJ said trying to keep Jade calm.

"Let me see her." Punk said holding his arms out and Jade immediately calmed in his arms but he frowned. "She looks flush."

"I know. I told you I thought she was coming down with something." AJ whispered.

"Hi mommy and daddy." Lily greeted happily skipping into the room

"Hey Princess." Punk winked as she stood next to AJ.

"Hi Jadey." Lily waved at her sister.

"Can we get this over with, I have patients." Joseph's father said to him.

"We're here about bullying-" The principal began.

"Why do we have to be here for this?" Joseph's mother asked.

"Because Lily has some scratches from Joseph." The principal informed them.

"He was defending himself from that violent attack." his mother told the principal.

"No. My daughter was defending herself from your son who was pushing her on the ground." AJ argued as calmly as possible.

"Our son doesn't use violence. That's not how he was raised." Joseph's father told AJ.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked.

"We know what you do for a living." Joseph's mother whispered.

"It's not a secret. I'm a professional fighter. Lily isn't in a violent home she knows what I do is work and that's that. My kid is smart enough to comprehend that." Punk remarked. "Lily didn't want to be friends with Joseph so he started bullying her. What the fuck is he learning at home?"

"You speak like that in front of girls?" Joseph's father remarked shaking his head in disapproval.

"All of my girls know right from wrong." Punk shot back.

"Please." The principal sighed. "We want to come to a solution. There is peer mediation-"

"Lily isn't going to do that or take any form of punishment because she was just defending herself." AJ told the principal cutting her off. "She felt unsafe and scared and defended herself."

"I think that's a little over dramatic." Joseph's father responded back. "He's seven."

"And he's bigger and older than her." Punk pointed out. "With all due respect, your child should be in peer mediation."

"I think both children should be." the principal told them. "No one is in trouble but this is a cry for help."

"A cry for help? My daughter was getting assaulted on your property, where were you?" Punk asked the principal.

"With all due respect Mr. Brooks, this isn't the first incident with Lily." the Principal said and Punk looked at Lily who's cute little face fell. She felt she had done something wrong when that wasn't the case.

"Last year my daughter and her friend climbed under one of your fences and got off school property. Something else you didn't see." Punk said to her. "What other incidents have there been?"

"Just that one and this one-" The principal began.

"Our daughter isn't a problem or a trouble maker." Punk argued.

"It seems to follow her around." Joseph's dad said to him. "Our son never had a problem until he became friends with her."

"We think mediation is healthiest for both children." The principal told AJ and Punk. "It will only be a few weeks and don't think of it as a punishment."

"It sounds like one." Lily frowned.

"You know what?" AJ asked standing up abruptly and taking Lily's hand. "We're going to find out daughter a school that actually supports their students and stands up for what is right instead of being politically correct. My daughter was bullied for weeks here and you never picked up on it, she's six you and your staff should be doing their jobs better. She doesn't need mediation she needs a pat on the back for being brave enough to stick up for herself. I won't let you punish MY child who did nothing wrong." Lily looked up at AJ with such awe. She wanted to be as strong as her mom one day. "Lily is a brilliant child and she could attend any school in this country let alone this state.

"I was going to say the same thing." Punk said standing up as well.

"I'll go with you to pick up your book bag and jacket." She said walking out of the office holding Lily's hand.

"I think this got out of hand." The principal said to Punk as he put Jade in her stroller.

"I think it was out of hand when you called us up here." Punk said to her. "I don't want my daughter in a school that teaches her she should be ashamed of standing up for herself. I never want her to second guess defending herself against someone who is physically attacking her. She's an amazing kid she just wants to always do the right thing and make people happy and I won't have you or your staff try to mold her into thinking she was wrong. It's a loss for your school because Lily is awesome and I'm not just saying that because she's my kid."

* * *

"So, I don't go to school anymore? I graduated?" Lily asked as she followed Punk into the gym with her book bag. Punk took her back to the gym with him since Jade wasn't feeling well and he didn't want her to catch what she was getting.

"You'll go to school just not that one." Punk said taking her book bag.

"No school?" Paul asked walking over.

"I graduated." Lily told him with a little hesitation thinking about it.

"No. You're smart kid, but you didn't graduate just yet." Punk smirked.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"They wanted to punish her for defending herself." Punk said to him.

"And you flipped out and pulled her out of that very respected school?" Paul asked.

"No, AJ did." Punk informed him happily. "I can't be blamed for this. She did it, not me."

"So what are you going to do?" Paul asked.

"We'll find her another school." Punk shrugged. "There's plenty that would take her."

"She can go back to public school." Paul suggested.

"Not my Princess." Punk scoffed. "She needs a good safe school."

"Come on now, she did great there." Paul reminded him.

"She loved that school she was in. She's advanced. I don't want her skipping grades." Punk said to him. "We'll figure something else out."

"How does Lily feel about this?" Paul asked.

"I don't know but you should have seen her face when she saw AJ standing up for her. She kept her cool but got her point across. That's how I want my daughter to be and that's the kind of stuff I want her to learn." Punk insisted. "Richard mentioned a school out here that's a bit closer and apparently better. But it's hard to get into. I'd have to ask him to make a few calls especially with it being the middle of the year."

"So ask him." Paul encouraged. "She loves school you don't want to keep her out too long."

"I hate asking him for anything." Punk admitted.

"This isn't for you, it's for your little princess." Paul teased lightly. "Is she going to be learning here?"

"No but Jade is coming down with something we want to keep them apart a bit." Punk told him and Paul nodded.

"Can I go see the animals at the shop?" Lily asked walking over.

"I have to work out." Punk said to her.

"Uncle Mike and Aunt Celeste are there." Lily pointed out. "I don't want to be here all day." She pouted.

"I'll take her." Paul offered. "Get back in the gym. Your fight might be coming up sooner than you think."

"Good. I'll be ready." Punk said.

"Daddy?" Lily asked before walking out the door with Punk.

"Yes Princess?" He asked kneeling down to be eye level with her.

"Thank you." She said giving him a hug and he hugged her back.

"I'll always have your back." he reminded her. "I love you."

"I love you more." Lily smiled pulling away.

"That's just not possible." He said seriously but smiled. "Have fun and no, you can't bring home anymore animals."

"Oh man." She muttered taking Paul's hand who let out a laugh and walked her out the door.


	42. Pretty Girl

**Pretty Girl**

* * *

Punk had spent the next day searching for a new school for Lily. He was really trying to avoid reaching out to his father for help but a lot of schools were not keen on taking someone in the middle of the year. Along with trying to occupy and find a school for Lily, he was about to sign his contract for his final fight which meant he had to really focus on that. He fell asleep on the couch at around midnight since he had spent the day running around after Lily and trying to get a decent work out in. He wasn't expecting to be woken up in a panic.

"Phil!" AJ screamed over him and his eyes shot open he saw her holding Jade who was crying against her chest. She hadn't been feeling too well the last two days and was set to go to the doctor tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up and running his hand over his face.

"Look at her." AJ insisted frantically and he stood up and took his pale daughter from AJ. "She's not eating either and she has a fever. I know when Lily came home we took her to the doctor over every small thing so I really tried but something isn't right with Jade."

Punk looked into the eyes of his four month old and frowned. AJ was right, something was definitely off with her.

"I think she's breathing funny too." AJ said holding back tears. "I don't want to call the doctor and wake him but-"

"We're taking her to the hospital." Punk said to her and AJ's face dropped. Punk was usually the one to keep her calm. He would tell her not to freak out every time Lily coughed or sneezed but he was eyeing his newborn and he could tell something was very wrong.

"Right now?" AJ asked and he nodded.

"Go get her jacket and Lily." Punk told her. "Or maybe I should just take her."

"No I'm going." AJ said grabbing her jacket then running up the stairs.

"It's ok pretty girl." Punk cooed trying to soothe his hysterical daughter. "It's ok." Punk looked around and managed to slid his shoes on without having to put Jade down and then just grabbed a blanket and wrapped Jade in it. "I've got Jade ready!" He yelled up the stairs.

"What's happening?" Lily asked running her eyes as AJ put her jacket on her.

"We have to take Jade to the doctor." AJ told her and Lily frowned.

"But it's nighttime." She pointed out tiredly as AJ carried her down the stairs next.

"Go get your shoes Lil." Punk said to her and walked to the door and began to put the shoes she left earlier on. "Text Paul in the car and ask him to come pick up Lily from the hospital because I don't want her there all night or scared." he whispered to AJ who just nodded.

"Is that warm enough." She asked touching the blanket.

"It's fine." Punk said and AJ opened the front door.

"My shoes are on." Lily announced and AJ quickly zipped up her jacket and picked up her other exhausted daughter and they left the house.

* * *

Once arriving in the ER Jade was seen right away. Lily wasn't sure what was happening since her parents did a good job of not scaring her. Paul was on his way to pick up Lily and take her back home but he lived a lot further from the hospital. They didn't want Lily in the room while Jade was looked at so Punk agreed to sit in the waiting room while AJ went in with the doctors.

"What's wrong with Jadey?" Lily asked as she laid across the waiting room chairs with her head resting on Punk's legs as she fought the urge to sleep.

"I don't know." Punk said nervously. He was biting his nails, something he hadn't done since AJ was in the hospital after her drowning.

"She sick?" Lily asked.

"She's not feeling well. Don't worry." Punk said to her but she was unconvinced. Lily was a smart girl and could feed off of the tension. She sat up and looked at Punk and frowned.

"You're worried." Lily pointed out. "If you're scared that means something bad." She said trying not to cry.

"I think she just has a cold." Punk said trying to put on a brave face. "She's in the best place she could be."

"I think she needs me." Lily yawned climbing off the chair and began to wander in search of her sister.

"No, no." Punk said picking her up and putting her back in the chair.

"Yes, yes." Lily insisted again and got off the chair.

"You mom and the doctor are with her. She's in very good hands." Punk assured her putting her back in the chair and practically growled at him. "I'm sorry we woke you up and scared you but don't be scared."

"You're scared." Lily argued. "Your face looks funny." she pointed out. "If you're scared you should go see her."

"I don't want you alone in the hospital." He told her. "I can't have you go in and see her because there are sick people and I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be ok." Lily shrugged. "Jade needs her sister and daddy."

"She has her mommy." Punk pointed out. "Mommy is the boss, right?"

"That's true." Lily agreed and now she was fully awake. "I really want to know though."

"We will." Punk assured her as his knee began to jump now. He felt helpless. He hated this feeling.

"When I don't feel good mommy makes me soup." Lily pointed out.

"That's right. I'm sure they have special soup here for her." Punk said trying not to push his fears onto Lily. He wasn't sure how not to be terrified in front of her.

"When I'm sick you sing that funny song and I feel better." Lily smiled looking up at him.

"I don't know if the hospital would appreciate my rendition of Rock On right now." Punk teased lightly trying to smile.

"You should go sing it to Jade." Lily insisted. "I'll be a good girl and wait here. I promise I won't wander"

"I appreciate that but I'd rather sit here with you." Punk said to her smiling at her offer.

"Don't be scared." Lily said standing up in her chair and kissing Punk's cheek.

"Thanks princess." He said with a sad smile.

"I got here as fast as I could." Paul said rushing over. "Any news?"

"AJ is still in with the doctors." Punk said to him. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course." Paul frowned. "You ready to go?" he asked Lily.

"Nope." Lily said sitting down in the chair, now fully awake and kicking her feet gently.

"Princess, you have to go back home with Uncle Paul." Punk told her.

"I think I'll wait for Jadey." Lily informed him simply. "If she's not feeling well she's going to need me too."

"You know what?" Paul asked leaning down to look at Lily. "How about we go home and then we'll bring some stuff back for Jade tomorrow? She'll need her favorite stuffed animal, what is it again?"

"The pink elephant." Lily told him.

"I thought it was the green bear." Paul said thinking about it and Lily shook her head in annoyance.

"No Uncle Paul, it's the pink elephant." Lily argued sternly.

"See? This is why I need you to come back with me." Paul said to her.

"I'll bring Larry for her too." Lily said jumping off the chair referring to her stuffed starfish.

"That's your favorite." Punk noted.

"Yes and Jade always looks at it and I tell her she can't have it but she can borrow it until she feels better." Lily said to Punk who smiled.

"That's very sweet of you." Punk said kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep and be good for Paul, ok?"

"Ok." Lily said to him. "Can I say bye to mommy and Jade?"

"They're with the doctors right now." He reminded her.

"Give them a kiss goodnight and say it's from Lily Jeanette Brooks." she ordered her father waggling her finger in the process.

"Of course." Punk promised.

"Bye daddy." Lily waved as Paul took her hand and lead her to the elevator.

Just as Lily stepped on the elevator with Paul, Punk stood up and turned to enter the ER and went in search of his wife and daughter. Punk found them fairly quickly and AJ was listening to a doctor.

"Start over." Punk said to the doctor.

"Lily?" AJ asked.

"Paul took her home." Punk said not taking his eyes off of the doctor.

"I was just telling your wife that Jade has bronchiolitis." The doctor told them. "It's common in children but Jade has a sever case."

"What does that mean?" Punk demanded. "How serious is this? And what is it?"

"It's a virus that infects the bronchioles, which are the smallest airways in the lungs. The infections causes inflammation and swelling in the bronchioles. Did Jade have RSV?" The doctor asked.

"No." AJ insisted.

"Her cold started a few days ago?" The doctor asked.

"Yea it's what? Thursday?" Punk asked AJ who nodded. "So she started sniffling on Tuesday. Is that RSV?"

"Our first born had RSV and she was never this sick." AJ said to him.

"Jade is going to be fine." The doctor assured the two panicked and paled parents.

"So we put her on medicine?" Punk asked.

"Antibiotics but I'll give you a prescription when we release her." The doctor told them.

"Release her?" Punk asked. "You just said she was going to be fine and this was common."

"Why can't she come home?" AJ asked fearfully.

"She hasn't been eating too well and she's a tad dehydrated. We want to keep an eye on her and make sure we can get to her eat." The doctor told them. "We'll admit her tonight and I would imagine in a day or two you can bring her home."

"I didn't bring her formula." AJ told the doctor.

"The nurses are trying to give her a bottle right now if not we'll have to do an IV." The doctor told them and AJ's face dropped. "She's going to be ok. But you were right her breathing was fast and she wasn't eating well so we have to make sure it's all in order. She'll be home soon I promise."

"We can stay with her, right?" AJ asked and the doctor nodded.

"We just have her some antibiotic so we're hoping maybe you could try feeding her again before we get a tube." The doctor said to them.

"A tube?" Punk frowned.

"Give me five minutes to get Jade settled then I'll send a nurse for you two." The doctor told them then walked away.

"I'm scared." AJ said turning to look at Punk.

"You heard the doctor." Punk said quietly. "It's common."

"We missed this." She said to him. "No I'm sorry, I missed this. I wasn't going to bring her here."

"Relax." Punk said to her. "She's here now and she's getting help."

"What if she doesn't eat?" AJ asked him. "What if this infection has spread? She's four months old! She's only sixteen pounds!"

"I know." Punk said running his hand through his hair anxiously. "But they're giving her medication right now and that's the best thing for her. She'll be ok."

"You don't sound convinced." She said to him clearing away the few tears.

"I'm scared too." He admitted and AJ frowned. He was always the sane one when it came to the kids. "I don't know what this is I've never even heard of it before, I have a million questions that I know I won't remember to ask the doctor-"  
AJ cut him off by wrapping her arms around him and resting her face against his chest.

"Did we do something wrong?" AJ asked him.

"I don't think so." He said trying to think back to the last few days.

"We did call the doctor yesterday." AJ pointed out.

"Which by the way, fuck him we're getting a new one." Punk said to her.

"I mean, she was eating yesterday." AJ said looking up at him. "I would have been more alarmed if she wasn't eating. It was today that was the problem."

"We did the right thing." He said hoping he really did.

"I don't want them to put a tube in her." AJ choked back a cry. "Can you try with the bottle? She always takes the bottle from you, she always gives me a hard time."

"Yea of course." He said to her.

"But maybe you should go home and be with Lily?" AJ asked thinking about it. "I don't want her scared and alone."

"She's not alone because Paul is with her." Punk told her. "I'm not leaving the hospital."

"You have to work." She reminded him.

"Not while my daughter is in the hospital." He repeated.

"It's different now because when it was just Lily-" She began.

"We didn't have to divide time but Lily is very smart and knows Jade needs us here with her. I'm just afraid Lily is going to hitchhike to the hospital to come visit her." Punk said to her.

"Lily can't come into a room filled with sick kids." AJ said shaking her head. "As a matter of fact we need to clean everything in the house so Lily doesn't catch this."

"Is it contagious?" Punk asked her genuinely.

"I don't know but I'm not going to have Lily end up here next." She said to him.

"I'll call the cleaning woman tomorrow morning." He said to her. "And I'll figure out a way for Paul to keep Lily distracted."

"It's hard with her not in school to keep her distracted." AJ pointed out.

"One crisis at a time." Punk said to AJ.

* * *

Punk and AJ walked into the room filled with sick babies and their hears fell. Jade could be heard as nurses set her up.

"You want to try feeding her one more time?" The nurse asked them.

"Yes, my husband is going to try." AJ told the nurse who picked up Jade and passed the fussy baby over to him.

"We just need you to sign some paperwork and we need your insurance information." The nurse told AJ who nodded.

"Eat for daddy." AJ told Jade and kissed her head as the nurse gave Punk the bottle. "I'll be right back."

"You can sit in the rocking chair." The nurse told Punk who nodded and walked over with Jade.

"You're a little too young to be scaring me this much." Punk told Jade who was refusing the bottle. "Come on pretty girl." He groaned. "Don't let them put tubes in you. I don't think I could stand to see that. I'll buy you a car when you're sixteen if you do this right now." he offered but Jade still refused. "Stubborn like your mother and sister." Punk let out a frustrated breath and put the bottle down and held her by his shoulder and tried to calm her this way first.

"Please don't make me sing." He pleaded. "I don't think the other babies would appreciate it. But Lily thinks it would work."

Punk stood up with her and peered around to make sure no one was in listening distance.

" _Hey kid, rock and roll_

 _Rock on, ooh, my soul_

 _Hey kid, boogey too, did ya_

 _Hey shout, summertime blues_

 _Jump up and down in my blue suede shoes_

 _Hey kid, rock and roll, rock on_

 _And where do we go from here_

 _Which is the way that's clear_

 _Still looking for that blue jean, baby queen_

 _Prettiest girl I ever seen"_

Jade calmed down enough for Punk to slip the bottle back into her mouth and she began to drink it.

"Oh man you have the worst hearing in the world if you liked that but I'll sing it every night if you eat." He promised sitting back in the chair. "You really are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." he told her. "You and your sister."

"She's eating?" AJ whispered walking into the room.

"Yea, I just had to sing to her." Punk smirked.

"The pain of your voice must bring her comfort." AJ teased. "Maybe they won't have to keep her too much longer if she keeps this up."

"I hope not." Punk said keeping his eyes on Jade. "I promised her a car for sixteenth birthday if she drank this bottle."

"I'll remind her everyday." AJ informed him. "It means you have to get Lily one too."

"Great." Punk sighed. "That's fine though."

* * *

The next morning Lily was in Jades room packing up some of her favorite things. She remembered Paul promising to take her to see Jade and she was holding him to it. The little suitcase was stuffed to the point where she had trouble closing it.

"Larry!" Lily yelled from the nursery and in a flash Larry ran and she tapped the suitcase and he jumped on it. "You're not fat enough!" Lily yelled trying to close the suitcase but finally got it.

"I'm ready!" Lily yelled coming down the stairs, dragging the suitcase with her.

"For what?" Paul asked from the kitchen.

"You said we'd go see Jade today. I have all of her favorite things and some of mine too." Lily told him. Her jacket and shoes were also already on.

"I haven't heard from your parents yet." Paul told her.

"So?" Lily asked. "I want to see Jade not mommy and daddy."

"We have to wait to hear from them." Paul said to her.

"That's not what you said yesterday." Lily said narrowing her eyes at him. "Did you lie?"

"No but I meant to say that." Paul said to her. "Your dad will call when he wants us there."

"But Jade needs me. I'm her big sister." Lily pointed out.

"Yes you are." Paul smirked. "She'll need to see you we just have to wait for your dad."

"Ok." Lily said simply and walked out of the kitchen with her suitcase.

"Yea this is Heyman." She heard her uncle answer his phone. She peeked into the kitchen and saw him on the phone and typing on his laptop.

Lily dragged her suitcase to the side of the house and opened the side door. She saw Larry looking at her from the top of the steps and pressed her finger to her lips and shushed him.

"I have to get to Jade and bring her the pink elephant." She whispered. "You go lay in my bed so Uncle Paul thinks its me." She whispered the the instructions.

Lily dragged the suitcase out the door and carefully closed the door. Lily's suitcase was heavy so she had to drag all the way to the front of the house.

"Which way did they go?" Lily asked herself as she looked up and down both ends of the street.

"I think they went left." a voice said behind Lily.

"Thank you." Lily said and began to walk left, dragging her little suitcase.

"Hey!" Punk said louder and Lily saw her father.

"Daddy!" Lily smiled. "I knew I'd find you!" she cheered running to him.

"We were walking in the house when I saw you escaping." Punk said to her as he picked her up. "What were you doing?"

"I was going to bring Jade her toys." Lily said pointing at the suitcase. "Uncle Paul lied to me."

"He didn't lie to you." Punk said to her grabbing the suitcase with his free hand. "You have to stop running off."

"I wasn't running off. I was running to you." Lily pointed out as they walked down the side of the house.

"Jesus, kid." Punk sighed walking in the house with her. "The scary thing is that I knew you were going to do this."

"I just wanted to see Jadey." Lily frowned.

"I've got her!" Punk yelled out.

"Good. Because Jade wanted to see her." AJ said holding Jade and Lily's face lit up as she squirmed out of Punk's arms and ran over to AJ and Jade.

"Is she all better?" Lily asked hopefully.

"She's taking some medicine and we have to watch her very closely, you're going to help me?" She asked Lily who nodded.

"Yes mommy!" Lily promised.

"You need a GPS tracker on her." Paul told Punk.

"You need to not lie." Lily shot back at him.

"Lily." AJ scolded.

"Uncle Paul said we'd go see Jade and then he wouldn't take me. Jadey needed me." Lily insisted.

"Yes and that's why Jade is back home." AJ smiled. "Come help me put her in her crib, bring her toys and we'll unpack them."

"Got it." Lily said grabbing the suitcase.

"I'll help." Paul offered.

"No thank you." Lily said coldly to him then followed her mother and sister up the stairs.

"She's really mad at me." Paul frowned.

"She'll get over it. She knows she shouldn't have left the house." Punk said to him.

"She gets more and more like you everyday." Paul had to admit.

"I hope not." Punk said shaking his head.

"How's Jade?" Paul asked.

"She's on a lot of antibiotics and if we couldn't get her to eat last night or this morning she'd still be there but she's already reacting positively to the medicine." Punk admitted relived. "Thank god."

"Good." Paul said to him. "Look I got a call about the contract-"

"I'm not doing anything work related until I know Jade is fully better." Punk told him. "I was spending too much time at the gym and AJ is running around trying to divide her time equally between Jade and Lily- I need to be extra eyes here." he told Paul.

"I agree." Paul said surprising him. "Eric won't be."

"Fuck that asshole." Punk spat. "Let him sweat and think I'm not signing. I just have a lot more important things going in my life. I can't drop my wife and kids for a fight or money."

"It's fine. Take as long as you need." Paul encouraged.

"I was so scared last night." Punk admitted shaking his head. "I can't slip up again."

"Kids are going to get sick." Paul pointed out.

"I know this. I spent the night in a crowded room filled with sick children, some that will never recover." Punk told him.

"You're lucky." Paul said to him.

"Yea I know." Punk said to him.

"You look exhausted." Paul said to him. "Take a nap and I'll stick around a bit and try to get Lily to forgive me."

"She owes you an apology." Punk insisted. "I'd ground her if I wasn't so fucking tired and still worried about Jade."

"I did lie." Paul said thinking about it.

"This is what I fall for with her too. She left the house and she knows better than to do that." Punk reminded him. "She will get over it."

"I hate when she's mad at me." Paul admitted and Punk let out a laugh.

"She has all of you wrapped around her little finger." Punk said grabbing a bottle of water.

"You're one to talk." Paul said back to him.

"I admit it." Punk said to him. "I promised Jade a car if she ate last night. Now I'm really going to have to get her a car."

"They start young." Paul teased. "You really do look exhausted."

"Scariest time of my life. Worse than when AJ was in the hospital because with her I knew what was wrong. I didn't know what was wrong with Jade, she just kept crying and getting paler."

"She's strong like her mom." Paul told him.

"Thank god for that." Punk sighed relieved. "And I'll talk to Lily."

"Maybe if I promise to buy her a car she'll forgive me." Paul suggested.

"No. We're not rewarding bad behavior." Punk told him.

"Her heart was in the right place." Paul defended.

"Yea I know it makes it difficult to ground her." Punk said to him. "I also have to get her in school. I'm going to call Richard today."

"Good." Paul said to him. "You sure you don't want me to stick around?"

"No go on home." Punk said to him. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." Paul said to him then left.

Punk had just sat down when Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy wants you to make Jade a bottle." Lily told her father who nodded then stood right back up.

"We have to talk." Punk said to her as Lily took his seat at the counter.

"I love talking to you." Lily grinned.

"You left the house today. Again. After we've discussed this a thousand times." Punk reminded her as he moved around the kitchen.

"I was going to see Jade." Lily defended.

"You can't do that. Do you know where we live?" Punk asked her.  
"Chicago." Lily told him.

"You can't just go out and wander alone on the streets of Chicago." Punk told her. "You actually shouldn't do it anywhere. You didn't even know where you were going. Do you know how long it would have taken you to walk to the hospital?"

"How long?" Lily asked curiously.

"You have little legs so it would have taken you hours. Maybe ten." He told her.

"Wow." Lily said to herself.

"You're so little cars wouldn't see you." He added. "You could have gotten hurt. What if a stranger approached you?"

"I'd yell stranger." Lily told him proudly.

"What if no one else was around and you were alone? You need to stop trying to grow up on me. I know you're really smart and want to help and do things and your beautiful little heart is always in the right place but you need to remember you're only six." He said to her. "And when me or mom or Uncle Paul or whoever is watching you tells you to do something you have to do it."

"I was scared. I wanted to see Jade." Lily pouted.

"I know but imagine you went all the way there and we weren't there?" Punk asked her.

"I'd be sad." Lily admitted.

"I'd be sad if I came home and you weren't here." Punk told her. "Please listen to us when we tell you something?"

"Ok." Lily nodded. "I promise."

"And Uncle Paul wasn't lying to you he wasn't sure what was going on himself, none of us were. When something like this happens it's very unpredictable." He told her.

"I'll make him card." Lily told him.

"I think he'd like that very much." Punk smiled at her. "You're such a special kid, do you understand that?"

"No." Lily told him honestly.

"I've never met a kid of your age who thinks and the acts the way you do. It's so special and rare and unbelievable. I don't want you to change who you are I just want you to be safer." Punk said to her.

"I pinky promise daddy." Lily said holding out her pinky and he wrapped his own pinky around it.


	43. Family Bonding

**Family Bonding**

* * *

"I just don't understand why you pulled her out of school so abruptly." Richard sighed as he sat in Punk's living room.

"It was AJ." Punk said to him and Richard nodded.

"Then I'm sure she had her reasons." Richard said to him and Punk narrowed his eyes.

"How come when you thought it was me you were judging but when I say it was AJ it's ok?" Punk asked.

"Because AJ is very sensible." Richard told him honestly.

"They wanted to punish her for defending herself against this older kid." Punk said to him. "He hit her a few times and she finally hit him back." Punk told him.

"Good for her." Richard smiled. "I'll make a call to the British International school."

"What?" Punk asked. "Where is that? What goes on there?"

"Education goes on there." Richard chuckled. "It's in Illinois-"

"I know where it is." Punk said to him. "Isn't it for International students?"

"No it's for all students. Gifted students actually." Richard said to him. "I play golf with the chancellor."

"Lily has to go to the school first." Punk told him. "She gets to decide."

"That's fine. I think she'll love it. There's uniforms unlike the other place but it's a lot more advanced and the classes are smaller so the students are better educated and watched."

"Is it an all girls school?" Punk asked quietly making sure AJ wasn't coming down. He had thrown the idea of an all girls school around yesterday to AJ but she shut him down each and every time.

"No." Richard laughed and Punk groaned. "I think she'll really like it. It's probably a tad bit more expensive then the last school but I am a generous donor I might be able to work something out."

"I don't care about the money." Punk said to him.

"How much could you possibly have saved away?" Richard asked.

"That's a tad bit personal, don't you think?" Punk asked him. "Do you know how much I make for a fight? Millions. Do you know how many fights I've had? A lot. I can afford any school for Lily."

"Alright." Richard said to him. "I'll make a call and see if I can get a tour for Lily. How is Jade feeling?"

"She's getting better." Punk said to him. "So you're going to have to wait on the tour a couple of days. I don't want to leave the house until I know Jade is breathing, eating and sleeping better."

"I could take Lily myself." Richard offered and Punk let out a laugh.

"Lily isn't going to any school that I haven't checked out for myself." Punk informed him amused.

"Pop!" Lily cheered running down the stairs.

"There's my girl." Richard grinned kneeling down and Lily ran to him and gave him a hug. Punk couldn't believe how good his father was with Richard. But he was grateful Lily had someone to sort of fill the void Robert had left.

"Are you here to see?" Lily asked him.

"Yes and you." Richard smiled. "I got a present for Jade." He said holding up a stuffed animal. "And something for you." He said reaching into his pocket and passing her a fifty dollar bill.

"Thanks!" Lily grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Right in the piggy bank." Richard ordered her.

"That's way too much money." Punk scolded Richard.

"She's my first grandchild." Richard reminded Punk.

"Yea Daddy." Lily smiled holding up the fifty and waving it smugly in front of Punk.

"Maybe you should give that back since you're on punishment." Punk said to her and she pouted.

"Punishment?" Richard asked.

"I left the house without permission...again." Lily admitted with a sigh.

"Oh jeez." Richard laughed. "You are a little wanderer."

"I wanted to go visit Jade at the hospital." Lily said to him.

"If you need to get somewhere and your mom and dad aren't home, call me first before you take off." Richard offered.

"I don't have a phone." Lily said looking back towards Punk. "Mommy and Daddy say I'm too little."

"You are." Punk said to her.

"I actually agree with that." Richard said to her. "Even though you could track phones." he said to Punk.

"That's a good point. It will save me money on the tracking chip I'm putting on you." He said to Lily.

"No chip!" Lily argued.

"So what's your punishment?" Richard asked.

"I have to go to bed a half an hour early." Lily informed him dramatically.

"How traumatic." Richard teased.

"Go get ready bed." Punk told Lily. "And put that money away."

"I will. Goodnight Pop." She said giving Richard another hug.

"I'll be up in a minute." He told her and she ran up the stairs. "How do you have this kind of money?"

"That's a little personal, no?" Richard responded with mocking Punk's previous answer. "I made partner about ten years ago."

"Good." Punk forced out.

"It's a lot of money and a lot of nothing to do with it." Richard admitted. "Your mom and I had plans to travel but obviously that didn't happen."

"AJ and I are taking the girls and traveling this summer." Punk confided.

"You should." Richard said to him. "I'd rather spend money on my grandkids."

"Don't spend it all on these two, you never know if Mike will have one." Punk said to him.

"Are you not aware your brother is gay?" Richard asked him and Punk laughed.

"No he's not." Punk said laughing. "I know Mike."

"Mike has had steady boyfriends for years." Richard said to him.

"Is that why you threw him out?" Punk asked coldly and Richard rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know we're not closed minded. Mike also left on his own." Richard said to him.

"Why didn't he tell me that?" Punk asked.

"Someone heard their Pop." AJ smiled coming down the stairs with Jade and Richard's face lit up.

"Oh there she is." Richard smiled and AJ passed the baby to him. "Oh my, she looks so much better."

"She's feeling better." AJ said to him.

"Babe, did you know Mike was gay?" Punk asked her and she nodded.

"You didn't?" She questioned. "That's why I told you to stop worrying about him and Celeste."

"I obviously didn't know." Punk said defensively. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"You two aren't that close." AJ reminded him.

"He told you." Punk pointed out.

"He works for me." AJ said to him amused. "I can't believe you're hurt he didn't tell you."

"He told me he was into blondes." Punk said to her.

"He's always had a blonde boyfriend." Richard told Punk.

"He left the boyfriend part out." Punk said to him.

"What's the matter? You're not upset are you?" AJ asked.

"That he's gay? No." Punk said honestly. "That he never told me? Yea I'm a little hurt." He said almost childishly. "He's my brother."

"Barely." AJ said to him. "You're not too nice to him."

"He's not nice to me either." Punk defended.

"Don't be such a baby." AJ said to him.

"I was telling Punk about British International school." Richard said to AJ and her eyes lit up.

"That school is so hard to get into." AJ said to him.

"It's no guarantee but Lily is smart and I have a few connections." Richard told her.

"You know about this school?" Punk asked.

"Before I went to the private school I went to I wanted to go there. My grades weren't high enough and I couldn't get a scholarship there. But that school was so amazing." She said in a dreamy voice. "Lily would love it there."

"You think so?" Punk asked skeptically.

"Yes and it's not almost an hour away it's only about twenty minutes." AJ told him. "I'd feel better having her closer."

"They'd also pick Lily up." Richard told them. "They have a nice bus service-"

"No." Punk said to him. "I drop off and pick up my daughter everyday. That way I know for sure she walks into the school."

"I'll make a few calls tomorrow and get a tour set up. Just let me know when is good for you." Richard said to AJ.

"I don't want to leave the house or Jade until she's off antibiotics but we can't wait that long. Lily needs to get back in school or CPS really will come back." She told Punk. "You and Richard should take her. Invite Mike. She'd have a great time."

"What? Invite Mike?" Punk asked.

"This is why he didn't tell you he was gay." AJ pointed out.

"I don't think he's very fond of me either." Richard told AJ.

"Well, you three have to get over it because Lily loves all three of you and she knows there's tension. She would be thrilled if you three went out together with her." AJ told them.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Richard said passing Jade to Punk.

"Alright." Punk said to him. "Thanks for making the call."  
"I know that was painful for you." Richard teased. "You're welcome."

"Bye Richard." AJ smiled walking him out.

"She really does look so much better." Punk said looking at Jade happily.

"I know. I don't want to jinx it though." AJ said to him.

"You like scaring Daddy?" Punk asked Jade. "You're just like your sister."

"Make sure you invite Mike to go with you two." AJ said to him.

"Oh, come on. He clearly doesn't want to spend time with me or confide in me." Punk remarked hurt.

"Don't do that." AJ warned him. "Don't act hurt. You still won't give him a chance. It's been years."

"Maybe if he was more open with." Punk defended and AJ rolled her eyes.

"What do you share with him?" AJ asked him.

"My fucking family." Punk pointed out defensively. "He's an Uncle to my two daughters. I share them. They are the most important thing in my life and I let him into my home to spend time with them."

"Confide something personal." AJ said to him.

"I don't have anything to share." Punk shrugged as he held Jade.

"I'm sure you do. Think about it." AJ said then walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next day Punk was basically pushed out of the house by AJ. AJ couldn't stand him breathing down her neck 24/7 while she cared for Jade. She wanted him to get Lily out of the house for a bit too. He headed to the gym with a chipper Lily.

"Hey, hows the baby?" Dean asked as soon as he walked in.

"She's good. I think I had been driving AJ crazy so she kicked me out for a few hours." Punk told him.

"Mommy didn't kick me out." Lily told Dean who smirked. "She said to make sure daddy stays busy."

"I think we can keep him busy." Dean said to her and Paul walked over.

"Hi Lily." Paul asked unsurely.

"Hi Uncle Paul." Lily greeted quietly. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Again?" Dean asked looking at Punk.

"It's ok." Paul said to her. "I'm sorry I lied."

"I'm sorry you lied too." Lily nodded in agreement and Punk glared at her. "You didn't lie." She corrected.

"I have a surprise for you." Paul said to Lily and took her hand and walked out front.

"What did I say about rewarding her?!" Punk yelled but Paul ignored him and took Lily outside. "How is Celeste feeling?"

"She's sick a lot but that's normal apparently." Dean said to him.

"Yea morning sickness." Punk said to him. "AJ was ok with Jade but when she was pregnant with Lily she was sick all of the time. She kept losing weight because she was so sick."

"I need to get passed this part." Dean said to him.

"Proposing?" Punk asked.

"Tried to but she doesn't want me to until after she has the baby now." Dean said to him. "I don't get women."

"Oh, by the way you don't have to worry about Mike. He's gay." Punk told him.

"Yea I know." Dean said to him and Punk frowned.

"Celeste told you?" Punk asked.

"No. He did." Dean said to him and Punk shook his head in disbelief. "What? You don't have a problem with him being gay?"

"Of course I fucking don't. My problem is he told everyone but me." Punk said annoyed. "Why won't he tell me?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "I like him a lot more now. He's actually pretty cool."

"I am his fucking blood." Punk argued.

"You're not that nice to him." Dean pointed out.

"I'm really fucking insulted he won't tell me." Punk admitted.

"Ask him." Dean suggested. "I don't think it's a secret. I think everyone knows."

"Everyone doesn't know." Punk remarked.

"Lily even knows." Dean told him. "His boyfriend or a guy he's seeing came by to help look for Fluffy when she went missing. Lily seemed to have known him."

"My six year old was told before me?" Punk asked aggravated. "Now this is ridiculous."  
Just then they heard a little horn outside the shop doors and Punk and Dean walked outside and saw Lily in a little motorized car.

"Look what Uncle Paul got me!" Lily cheered honking the little horn.

"Oh great, a quicker way to escape." Punk said glaring at Paul.

"I said I would get her a car." Paul defended.

"It's my favorite color too!" Lily said to him. "Can you fit? I'll give you a ride." Lily offered Punk.

"No I don't think I could fit." Punk said to her. "You didn't have to get her this." He said to Paul.

"I know. But I got it anyway." Paul said to him.

"I love it daddy!" Lily grinned honking it again.

"I'm going to walk home with her while she drives it on the sidewalk." Paul told Punk.

"Did you thank Uncle Paul?" Punk asked and Lily nodded.

"Yes I did." Lily promised.

Punk peered across the street and saw Mike walking into the pet shot.

"I'll be right back." Punk said to Paul and Dean. "For the love of god do NOT let her out your sight."

"No I won't. I'm on to her now." Dean said looking at Lily who scrunched up her face at him. "Yea you, you little escape artist."

"I'm not trying to escape." Lily defended.

"Right." Dean said folding his arms and moved up an inch when she began a drive.

"Are you going to stand next to me the whole time?" Lily asked.

"Yes I am." Dean informed her.

"I bet my car is faster." Lily grinned waggling her eyebrows and began to drive.

"No I'm faster!" Dean yelled chasing after her.

* * *

Punk jogged across the street and walked into the shop and right into the back where Mike worked.

"What the fuck?" Punk asked

"What?" Mike groaned. "What did I do now?"

"First of all I texted you about seeing a school with me and Lily." Punk said to him.

"I'll go but only for Lily." Mike said to him. "What else?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Punk demanded.

"Since when do you care?" Mike asked amused.

"I do fucking care. Or maybe I wouldn't have cared if not every single person knew before me." Punk said to him.

"It wasn't a secret. You just are wrapped up in yourself." Mike shrugged.

"Don't give me that horse shit." Punk said to him.

"It's true!" Mike laughed. "I didn't think you'd care to know anything about my personal life."

"I fucking care now." Punk argued. "My kids love you so I have to care."

"That's so heartfelt." Mike mocked.

"I just feel like you kept it from me on purpose." Punk said to him. "And I don't know why. Do you think I'd judge you? Do you think it would change my opinion of you? Do you think I'm that closed minded?"

"You're a lot of things. Close minded isn't one of them." Mike said to him as he cleaned up the back room. "I didn't tell you because you never showed an interest."

"I'm showing an interest now." Punk stated firmly.

"Ok well, I'm gay." Mike shrugged. "I've been gay my whole life."

"You have not." Punk said to him.

"I really have." Mike said to him.

"So you've kept this secret from me your entire life?" Punk asked growing angry.

"When did we ever talk about anything?" Mike asked him.

"I guess that's true." Punk said to him.

"You just don't like being out of the loop." Mike laughed.

"I don't." Punk said to him. "I slept with Ms. Elseworth when I was 15." he blurted out and Mike eyed him. "You remember her? She lived next door to us growing up."

"I do. I slept with her husband." Mike responded back. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm confiding in you." Punk forced out.

"I knew you did." Mike said to him. "Her husband saw you and told me."

"Fuck." Punk muttered.

"Mom and Dad knew too." Mike said and Punk rolled his eyes. "We all knew."

"Ok." Punk said then looked around. "Before I asked AJ out I crushed on her. One of the guys ended up asking her out to piss me off but before him there was a guy who used to work out at the gym and asked me to put in a good for him. He was real nice, he was only at the gym weekends because he was in law school. He knew I was friendly with her and tried to get in with her through me. I told him that AJ was a lesbian so he wouldn't ask her out."

"You what?" Mike laughed.

"It was bullshit I know but I didn't want her to go out with him because I thought she'd fall for him." Punk confided. "It wasn't my proudest moment. It was pretty childish actually but I never even told AJ this story."

"Why didn't you just ask AJ out?" Mike asked him. "Or tell the guy who asked you to talk to her you liked her?"

"Because he was better for her at the time then I was. I didn't have any reason to tell him to fuck off." Punk told him. "I still don't think I'm good enough for her."

"You're right about that." Mike had to agree and Punk glared at him.

"I didn't tell you about being gay because I really didn't think you'd care." Mike admitted. "I thought if I told you you'd look at me like I had ten heads and ask me why I was telling you. I saw you and AJ at a sushi place years ago." he admitted. "You weren't even married yet and you were just starting to fight with UFC. I was going to stand up and walk over to you even though I was on a date but that guy came over and pissed you off and you two rushed out."

"Tommy?" Punk asked and Mike nodded. "I remember that date. I didn't see you there."

"I was there." Mike said simply.

"I don't know how close we'll be." Punk said to him. "But you're good to my girls and I don't want you hiding shit from me. Just tell me what's going on. I don't like being left out."

"Some things from childhood never change." Mike teased and they walked out of the office.

Lily drove by the front of the pet store and honked and waved through the door then began to drive again and Dean was slowly chasing after her.

"I told you I had a leg cramp!" Dean yelled trying to keep up. "Wait for me!"

"I have to get her back in school." Punk said watching his daughter drive down the sidewalk.

* * *

The next day Lily came running into the house in search of AJ. She ran up the stairs and found her putting laundry away in her room.

"Mommy, mommy!" Lily cheered running to hug her.

"Hey, I guess you liked the school?" AJ asked teasingly.

"Yes! They have everything there!" Lily told her excitedly. "I really, really, really, really want to go there!"

"What was it like? Tell me everything." AJ said giving Lily her full attention.

"They have these cool labs there for science experiments and all of these different animals! They have small classrooms with the coolest desks! And they do plays! And all of the kids liked me!" She told AJ as she sat on her bed.

"Yea?" AJ smiled.

"Yes!" Lily said to her. "I'll have so many new friends! And a lot of them talk funny."

"Accents." Punk corrected walking into the room.

"Oh! And I can go live where they live!" Lily told AJ.

"Exchange program and I already told you no- never." He said to her and she pouted.

"There will be no convincing either of us of that." AJ warned her and Lily shrugged. "How did you like it?"

"I liked it." Punk had to admit. "It's ten times more advanced than the other school, security is ridiculous, the classes are smaller so she'll get more one on one attention, everything is top of the line there. I kind of want to go there."

"How much?" AJ asked quietly.

"A few hundred more than the last place." Punk said to her. "But don't you worry because Richard is footing this bill." He said annoyed.

"Daddy and Pop got into a fight." Lily tattled to AJ.

"Phil." AJ said looking at him.

"He paid for the school before I even got a chance to agree to it." Punk reasoned. "I can pay for my own daughters education."

"He wants to help." AJ said to him.

"That's what he said." Punk said annoyed.

"Then Uncle Mike and Richard got into an argument then all three of them!" Lily told AJ.

"It was your idea to send us all there." Punk said to AJ.

"Then I made them apologize." Lily said as she brushed her dolls hair. "I said to be nice and say you're sorry and I love you."

"Did they do that?" AJ asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes they did. I'm the boss." Lily reminded AJ seriously.

"Richard paid for the year, only thing we have to do is get her the uniform." Punk told her.

"I'll take her." AJ said to him. "When does she start?"

"It's Thursday so they said Monday." Punk said to her.

"You'll stay here with Jade? Watch her like a hawk?" AJ asked.

"Of course." Punk said to her. "How is she feeling?"

"Good. She's napping again so I think she's sleeping this all away." AJ said relieved. "And this school goes through High School?"

"Yea it does." Punk said to her. "I don't know if she'll want to stay there through high school but everyone who graduates from there gets accepted to amazing colleges."

"I want to go to dance college." Lily informed them.

"You're one of the smartest six year old's in Chicago but you want to dance?" Punk asked her and she nodded. "That's my girl." He teased.

"She can do whatever makes her happy." AJ reminded Punk.

"This is the uniform place." Punk said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a card.

"I'll call and set something up for tomorrow." AJ said looking at the card.

"Can I drive my car?" Lily asked them.

"I have to go down to the gym so if you want you can drive and I'll walk." Punk said to her.

"Try to fit in the car!" Lily suggested happily.

"I won't." He said to her.

"That's a long walk for you." AJ said to him.

"I can use the exercise." He shrugged.

"Can I drive Jade around?" Lily asked.

"When she's a tad bit older." AJ told her.

"Remember, no honking at real cars and shaking your fist at them." Punk reminded her. Lily had a tad bit of road rage, except she was on the sidewalk. She just wanted to be like her dad.

"Ok." Lily sighed sadly and left the room.

"She's so cute." AJ laughed.

"She's not a very good driver. I'm nervous for when she's older." Punk confided quietly.

"Stop." She laughed.

* * *

Punk was in talking to Paul in the private office while Lily chased Tommy around in her car outside.

"I can't do that." Punk insisted to Paul.

"Consider it." Paul argued. "It's two weeks."

"I have a family here." Punk reminded him.

"Bring them with you." Paul told him simply.

"Lily is about to start a new school and Jade is getting over being sick. She can't travel for two weeks anyway." Punk said to him.

"Your fight is set now." Paul told him. "You've missed a lot training due to circumstances out of your control. This training is two weeks of camp basically." he told him.

"I know what it is I just can't pack up and leave town for two weeks." Punk insisted.

"Please talk to AJ about it." Paul pleaded. "I think she'd understand and I'd be here to help, we'd help her out."

"I don't want anyone to help her, I want to help her." Punk said to him.

"You need this training. It's two weeks of hard training and meditation you need this mentally too." Paul urged. "Talk to your wife and then say no." he said passing him the paperwork on the 'boot camp' like training. "No phones?" Punk asked with a laugh. "That's not happening. I don't want to go anywhere I can't contact my girls."

"If there's an emergency they'll get through to you." Paul assured him.

"Don't care. My youngest daughter has been sick." Punk said trying to pass him back the paperwork.

"She's not sick anymore." Paul argued.

"She could get sick." Punk argued.

"And you could get hit by a bus leaving here." Paul shot back. "You are a great father and husband but you need this time so you can have one final moment in the cage. You want to walk out on top, this is the way."

"But moving to Arizona?" Punk asked him.

"Yes pack up all your stuff, kiss your girls goodbye because you'll never see them again." Paul mocked.

Little did they know little Lily was listening at the door and her face dropped in horror. She ran off in the other direction while Punk glared at Paul.

"Ridiculous remarks deserve ridiculous responses." Paul defended. "You're not moving. You're going to work for two weeks."

"I'll talk to AJ but I don't think it's happening." Punk said to him.


	44. I'll Miss You

**I'll Miss You**

* * *

The next day AJ had taken Lily to get fitted for her new school uniform. It was clear something was bothering Lily. She wasn't her normal bubbly self and both Punk and AJ couldn't get her to talk.

"Are you excited about school?" AJ asked Lily who just nodded as she looked at the uniform on her in the mirror. "Lils, something is bothering you."

"I know a secret." Lily told her and AJ frowned.

"What secret?" AJ asked concerned.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you mommy." Lily admitted.

"You can tell me anything." AJ reminded her.

"This would make you really, really, really sad." Lily confided sadly. "It makes me even more sad."

"Then you have to tell me." AJ said sitting her down in a chair. "You can tell me or your dad anything."

"I'm not talking to daddy." Lily said shaking her head.

"You haven't been talking to either of us." AJ said to her. "Tell me the secret."

"Daddy is moving away." Lily whispered to AJ. "He's leaving us here and he's going away."

"What?" AJ asked amused.

"It's real mommy. Uncle Paul said to kiss us goodbye because he would be moving and never see us ever again." Lily told her. "Don't be sad." she said grabbing  
AJ's face who was trying not to smile. "I'll stay with you." She said kissing AJ's nose.

"That's very sweet of you." AJ said to her. "But your dad isn't moving away."

"Yes he is." Lily argued. "He doesn't love us anymore."

"Lily." AJ practically scolded. "Your dad loves us very, very much and he always will. If he heard you say that he'd be so sad."

"I don't care." Lily said folding his arms.

"I think you overheard part of a conversation your dad and Uncle Paul were having." AJ said to her. "Your dad is going to be going away, we were going to tell you tonight but only for a few weeks."

"I don't like that." Lily said shaking her head. "He won't come back."

"He will come back." AJ promised her. "Your dad wouldn't leave you behind."

"He is though." Lily argued. "I heard him say it with my own ears."

"You misheard." AJ told her and Lily shook her head.

"He doesn't want us anymore. We need a new daddy but I don't want a new daddy I love this daddy." Lily said to her.

"You're being very dramatic." AJ smiled kissing her head. "Your dad is always going to be your dad no matter what. He has to go away for work but he will be back. I promise."

"I don't believe you." Lily told AJ firmly shaking her head.

"I wouldn't lie to you." AJ said to her. "You misheard it."

"No. I heard it right." Lily said to her. "This fits." She said looking down at her uniform. "I'm ready to go home."

* * *

When AJ got home Punk was in the living room holding Jade, burping her after feeding her. Lily walked in first and Punk smiled.

"Did you get your uniform?" Punk asked her but Lily just stomped up the stairs and ignored him. "What is her problem?"

"It would be cute if she wasn't so convinced she was right." AJ said locking the door behind her. "She overheard you and Paul and she's under the assumption you're moving to Arizona for good and leaving her behind."

"What?" Punk asked sadly. "That's not true."

"Obviously." She said taking Jade from him. "Hi baby." AJ greeted kissing Jade. "She said we need a new daddy."

"I'm not going." Punk said firmly and AJ rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving if she thinks I'm never coming back."

"You have to do this." AJ insisted. "We'll be fine and she'll understand. You have to talk to her. She has to understand that you're going to work and will be back."

"I just won't go." Punk reasoned.

"You're going to have to do business things without us from time to time and it will be like that forever. She has to accept that." AJ told him. "Explain to her that just because you'll be gone a few weeks doesn't mean it's forever and we don't need a need to start looking for a replacement."

"I'm actually a little insulted she wants to replace me so quickly." Punk admitted childishly.

"She doesn't want to replace you. She's confused." AJ told him. "Talk to her."

"Fine." Punk said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Punk knocked on Lily's door and waited for her to invite him in.

"I'm not here!" Lily yelled from inside the room.

"I think you are." Punk responded opening the door.

He walked into Lily's room and saw her at her little tea party table using her kid safe scissors on a kids magazine she had.

"I need to talk to you." Punk said to her but she didn't even look up..

"I'm busy." Lily replied quietly and Punk narrowed his eyes at her 'art project'.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked her.

"I'm picking a new daddy. I'm going to show mommy these pictures and she can pick one." Lily informed him casually.

"They're cartoons, they're not real." Punk mocked referring to the Disney characters she was cutting out.

"We'll see about that." Lily said coldly and Punk carefully took the scissors out of her hand and she looked up at him annoyed.

"We have to talk because you really misunderstood what you heard." Punk said to her.

"Uncle Paul said to kiss your girls goodbye and you'd never see them again." Lily said to him. "Am I your girl?"

"You're one of my best girls." He corrected sitting in the tiny chair at the table.

"So you're leaving me?" She asked holding back tears.

"He was teasing me, Princess." Punk smirked. "I do have to go to Arizona for work for a few weeks. I didn't want to go and Uncle Paul was teasing."

"It didn't sound funny." Lily said to him.

"It wasn't funny which is why I didn't laugh." Punk said to her. "I would never move away from you or your mom and sister."

"You said you were." Lily reminded him. "You don't love us anymore."

"Wow." Punk said a little taken aback by the comment. "That really hurt my feelings."

"You hurt mine first." Lily argued.

"I could never not love you." He told her. "I try really hard to make sure you know how much I love you everyday."

"Then why are you moving?" Lily frowned.

"I'm not moving." He swore. "I have to go train for my fight. It's in Arizona."

"Then why can't I come with you? Me and mommy always go with you." she pointed out curiously.

"Because we have Jade now. And it's not a kid friendly place. I'm going to be sleeping in like a hut. I want you guys comfortable." Punk told her honestly. "And you're in school and it's not kindergarten anymore. You need to go to school and learn. I need to work so I can afford to send you to school." He teased. "But don't ever say I don't love you because that's impossible. You're literally part of me."

"So you're not moving?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Never, ever would I move away without my three best girls." He told her.

"But you are going away?" She asked trying to understand

"Two weeks." He said holding up two fingers. "And I'm not supposed to but I am going to call as much as I can. I actually need your help."

"With what?" Lily asked curiously.

"I need you to help your mom while I'm gone." he told her. "Two weeks isn't long but your mom and Jade are going to need an extra set of hands. Can you help your mom and sister while I'm gone?" he asked and she nodded.

"I am going to come back. I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me." He promised her and she jumped out of her chair and ran to give him a hug.

"I think I'll miss you too much." Lily said to him.

"You won't. You'll be at your new school and you'll have your mom and your Uncles keeping your busy." Punk promised her.

"Who is going to check for monsters at night?" Lily asked him sadly.

"Your mom is a great monster checker." Punk said to her.

"She has to check for the monsters in Jade's room." Lily argued then her face dropped. "What if the monsters know you're going away and come out when you leave?" She asked terrified.

"Trust me, the monsters are more afraid of your mom than they are of me." Punk assured her

"Who is going to take me to school?" Lily asked him.

"Your mom and sister." Punk told her.

"Who is going to read to me?" Lily asked.

"Your mom." He told her.

"It won't be the same." Lily argued.

"It's only two weeks Princess." He sighed sadly. "I'll make up for it, I promise."

"Do you really have to go?" She asked so sadly that he could cry.

"I don't." He said to her. "But I'd like to go. I really want to be ready for my next fight so I can beat up Colton and big fat mean jerk."

"Ok." Lily said giving him a sad hug. "You can go. But you have to promise you'll come home."

"I swear I'll come home." He said hugging her back. "Don't replace me while I'm gone."

"I won't." She said pulling away and her eyes were all watery.

"Two weeks Princess." He reminded her. "Just two weeks."

* * *

Punk was packing up his stuff that night but he had a lot of regret about going.

"We're going to be fine. Celeste is going to stay here." AJ told him. "She needs pregnancy tips anyway."

"You knew she was pregnant?" Punk asked her.

"Oh crap I wasn't supposed to say anything." AJ said shaking her head as she folded the clothes he literally was just tossing into a bag.

"How could you know and not tell me?" Punk asked her.

"Clearly you knew too." She pointed out.

"I was going to tell you." He defended. "I just forgot."

"Uh-huh." AJ smirked pulling his messy clothes out of the bag.

"Am I doing the right thing going?" He asked her.

"Yes. We'll be fine. We'll be here when you get back." She promised him.

"It just feels so wrong." He admitted.

"It's ok. If I wasn't comfortable with it I would tell you." She told him.

"You seem anxious to get me out of here." He said eyeing her and she laughed. "You looking for replacements too?"

"Yes. I have interviews set up starting tomorrow." She teased.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He mocked.

"You're irreplaceable." she assured him. "But- I do want to send you off properly."

"Yea?" he asked and watched as she tugged at her robe slightly and he could see some lace lingerie. "Send me off now." he said pulling his clothes out of her hands.

"No." She laughed as he began to kiss her neck. His hands moved to untie the robe but their door opening caused them to jump apart.

"Hi daddy." Lily announced walking into the room freely.

"Hi Princess." He said as AJ quickly tied her robe back up.

"I have some presents for you." She said sitting on his bed and passed him a painting. "I painted that. It's me, Jade, Mommy and Larry." she said pointing at each stick figure.

"This is perfect." Punk grinned and quickly put it into his suitcase. "So I don't forget it."

"And this." She said passing him her stuffed starfish she named Larry.

"I can't take this with me. It's your favorite." He said to her.

"I want you to take Larry so you really, really, really don't forget me." She told him. "And I know you'll come home for sure because you know I'd be sad if you didn't bring me Larry back."

"You don't have to bribe me." He smirked. "I'm coming home regardless."

"Then keep Larry to sleep with at night so you're not lonely." She told her father.

"What will you sleep with?" Punk asked.

"I'm a big girl." Lily insisted.

"Here." Punk said walking over to his side table and passed her his stuffed mascot from the Blackhawks. "You can sleep with that and remember me."

"I wouldn't forget you!" she giggled.

"Just in case." Punk said to her and she took the stuffed mascot.

"Thanks daddy." She said jumping off the bed. "Tuck me back in and check for monsters one more time? Tell them that even though you won't be here you'll beat them up if they try anything."

"Will do." He said following her out of the room.

* * *

The next morning Punk was up by six and getting ready for his cab to take him to the airport.

"One more round." Punk said as he kissed his wife who was in the kitchen with him as he waited.

"We went so many rounds last night that my legs feel like jello today." She grinned as he still kissed her.

"Had to make sure you I left my mark." He said kissing down her neck.

"You left your mark." She remarked pulling away and placed her hand over a hickey. "You left a few."

"A few aren't visible." He pointed out with a grin.

"You'll be back before you know it." She assured him.

"If you need anything-" He began.

"I know. I'll have Celeste and Dean here for two weeks anyway." She reminded him.

"And if something happens and you need me, call Paul and he'll get in touch with me." Punk told her. "Even though I'm going to sneak and call as much as I can."

"I know." She said giving him another kiss. "I think this is the longest we've been apart since marriage."

"It sucks." Punk said to her.

"Concentrate on training. I am more than capable of taking care of our children while you're away." She reminded him.

"I know you are but I'm going to miss you just as much." He told her pulling her close and kissing her again.

"Go say goodbye to your two girls before your cab gets here." AJ encouraged kissing him one last time.

"Ok." He said pulling away and heading up the stairs.

Punk walked into Jade's nursery and saw her sleeping soundly.

"Pretty girl." Punk whispered and leaned over the crib and kissed her. "Don't get too big while I'm gone. And don't drive your mom and sister too crazy. I love you."

"I thought you left without saying goodbye." Lily said from outside Jade's room.

"Never." he said walking over to her and picking her up. "I love you so much Princess." he said kissing her cheek. "I want you to have fun at school and tell me all about it."

"How? You won't be here." She reminded him.

"Your mom is going to record you talking about your day everyday while I'm gone and I'm going to watch them all." He told her. "She'll e-mail them to me."

"Ok." Lily smiled and hugged him tightly. "Please don't forget me."

"Never in my life would I forget you." He practically laughed and walked towards her bedroom. "Ok monsters, I'm leaving but I will beat any of you up if you try to scare Lily. Also, Lily's mommy is crazy and will probably beat you up before I could anyway."

"Uncle Dean can check for them too." Lily told him and he frowned at the idea of someone else taking his job.

"Yea." Punk agreed kissing her cheek one more time and then putting her down. "Go get some more sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

"You have Larry? And my picture?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." He promised. "Take care of your mom and sister and Larry."

"Larry too?" she pouted and he laughed. "Ok." She shrugged.

"I won't be that far away." he promised her. "And I'm going to think of you every single day."

"I'll think of you too." She said then hugged him one last time. "I love you very much." she reminded him sternly.

"I love you too, Princess." he assured her then walked out of her room he was almost at the stairs when he heard her door open again and she ran to him.

"One more hug!" She insisted and he picked her up and hugged her.

"Two weeks." He reminded her. "You can count down the days on your calendar."

"I will." she promised.

"Phil! Your cab!" AJ yelled up.

"Bye daddy." Lily waved from the top of the stairs as she put on a brave smile.

"Bye." he said giving her one last wave as he grabbed his bag and stopped at the door and kissed AJ one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as he opened the door. "Be careful."

"I will." He assured her then finally walked out the door.

Punk loaded up his bag into the trunk of the cab and when he got into the backseat he noticed Lily watching sadly and giving him a small wave. He blew her a kiss before climbing into the back of the cab and taking off.

* * *

Later that day Lily was sitting on the couch watching one of her Disney movies when Dean walked in and sat next to her.

"Hey kid." Dean greeted but Lily wouldn't even look at him. "He's going to come home."

"I know." She said quietly. "I miss him so much already."

"I know you do." Dean said to her. "But he wouldn't want you to be this sad."

"Well, I am." She remarked.

"You want to hear a secret?" He asked her and that intrigued her.

"Maybe." She smiled a bit. "Is it a good secret?"

"It is." he confirmed and she smiled bigger now.

"Tell me!" She urged.

"I'm going to have a baby." Dean told her with a smile.

"What! Really?" She asked excitedly and he nodded. "Your belly is so small though." She noted poking his stomach.

"I'm not physically having the baby, your Aunt Celeste is." He told her and she clapped her hands together. "You're going to have a little cousin."

"Can I name her?" Lily asked jumping on the couch.

"Um, no." He smirked. "But you can help me and you aunt think of a name."

"I'll help." She said to him.

"I need your help with a bit more." Dean said to her and she nodded seriously. "I've never been a dad before, so I don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh." Lily said thinking about it. "You're an uncle though and you're the best uncle ever."

"Really?" He asked with a smile and she nodded. "Well, I'm going to need you to tell me what your dad does around here so I can get the hang of this."

"I can do that." Lily said to him. "I'll teach you how to check for the monsters."

"The monsters?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"They live under my bed and in the closet, you have to check Jade's room too." Lily told him.

"I can do that." Dean said firmly.

"Daddy scared them away for two weeks but I'm not too sure so you'll have to double check every night anyway." She told him.

"Easy." Dean said to her. "What else?"

"You have to walk Larry." Lily told him.

"I've been walking Larry for years anyway." Dean said to her.

"You have to know how to sing." Lily added and he eyed her.

"Your dad doesn't sing." Dean mocked.

"He sings to me when I don't feel well and he's been singing to Jadey every single night since she wasn't feeling well." Lily told him.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised and Lily nodded.

"He also reads me a story every night." Lily told him. "He helps me hide the vegetables mommy makes for dinner too."

"They're pretty healthy for you." Dean argued lightly and Lily glared at him. "But I'll do it. I want to be ready for my own kid."

"Don't worry Uncle Dean, I'll help you out." Lily assured him. "Daddy is really good at it."

"I know he is." Dean said to her. "You know, I bet he misses you as much as you're missing him."

"I hope so." Lily sighed. "What if he finds a new Princess? A new little girl and he's going to marry her mommy and be her daddy?"

"There's not girls on this trip." Dean laughed but that didn't make her feel better. "Nor would he replace you or your sister or mom. He didn't want to go to this and leave but he has to for work."

"I hate his job." Lily pouted.

"It's almost over." Dean assured her. "Last fight."

"He says that a lot." Lily pointed out.

"This is really the last one." Dean told her.

AJ walked by with Jade and Lily jumped off the couch and stopped in front of the stairs.

"No mommy!" Lily yelled.

"I think I have to go up there and change Jade." AJ teased. "You'd hate the smell."

"Dean is practicing being a daddy." Lily told AJ and AJ looked over to Dean amused.

"I meant practicing with the supportive and moral stuff." Dean defended nervously.

"Daddy changes Jade's diaper all of the time." Lily informed Dean and his face fell.

"This is true." AJ said to Dean and held Jade out to him and as he stood up.

"All of the time?" He asked AJ and she nodded and he took Jade.

"It is great practice." AJ said to him.

"Alright." Dean groaned walking up the stairs with Jade. "Just don't squirm around."

"She squirms a lot!" Lily warned as he reached the top of the stairs. "Want to watch Little Mermaid with me?" she asked AJ.

"I should go help Dean." AJ said looking up the stairs. "But I think he'll be fine." AJ said then walked over to the couch with AJ.

"Do you miss daddy too?" Lily asked curling against AJ.

"I do." She said to her daughter and kissed the top of her head.


	45. 4 Days Too Long

**4 Days Too Long**

* * *

AJ was woken up when she felt someone shaking her arm.

"Mommy!" Lily yelled and AJ's eyes shot open and she sat up. "Is it two weeks yet?"

"No honey." AJ sighed tiredly. "It's only been four days."

"Oh nuts." Lily grumbled snapping her fingers together.

"You're already dressed for school." AJ smiled seeing Lily already in her school uniform. She absolutely loved school. But she was missing Punk a lot so that was really dampening her mood.

"Has he called for me yet?" Lily asked AJ as she got out of bed.

"Not yet honey." AJ said to her. "He called the other night but it was really, really late."

"I really have to talk to him." Lily insisted following her mom across the hall to Jade's room. "I have to tell him I love him."

"I know honey." AJ said picking up the very awake Jade. "But he also knows you love him."

"Does he know I miss him?" Lily asked following her over to the changing table next.

"Yes he does." AJ assured her. "He misses you too."

"Good." Lily said to her. "Can I help with Jade?" She asked hopefully. AJ knew Lily felt a bit lonely without her partner in crime, her father, around.

"Yes you can." AJ said to her as she finished changing Jade and placed her in her sway swing. "Can you watch her while I get changed real quick?"

"Yes!" Lily smiled and she got on her knees and watched her sister in the swing. "Hi Jadey." She smiled and kissed her head. "Don't be sad, daddy misses us and will be home soon. I painted him a picture of us so he won't forget us, just in case."

"Just in case?" AJ asked walking back into the room. "Your daddy would never forget either of you."

"I want to tell him about school." Lily insisted as she watched AJ pick up Jade.

"I know you do and we've been recording daily messages to him." AJ reminded her as Lily followed her down the stairs.

"But there's so much!" She explained. "And I have a dance recital next Friday."

"Your dad won't be back until next Sunday." AJ reminded her. "He'll have to miss it." She told her and Lily looked ready to cry. "But you know who will be there?" She asked her. "Jade."

"Really?" Lily asked and AJ nodded.

"Yes." AJ told her with a smile. "And she's very excited to see her big sister dance for the first time."

"Is she going to cry the whole time?" Lily asked her mom.

"I hope not." AJ sighed getting Jade in her little high chair. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" Lily asked.

"Sure." AJ smiled and walked into the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Lily jumped out of her chair.

"I bet it's daddy!" Lily cheered.

"No honey it's not." AJ sighed.

"Can I get it?" Lily asked.

"Ask who it is first." AJ reminded her and Lily nodded and ran to the door.

"It's Pop!" AJ heard Lily cheer from the living room.

"Hi Richard." AJ greeted as he carried Lily back inside.

"How are you?" Richard asked kissing AJ's cheek.

"Tired." She admitted. "But good. What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to know if Lily needed a ride to school today." Richard said to her.

"What do you say Lily?" AJ asked Lily.

"Yes! Pop has the coolest car!" Lily cheered.

"Thank you." AJ said to him.

"Can I do anything else?" Richard offered.

"No I have everything covered." AJ told him.

"Do you miss daddy too?" Lily asked Pop.

"Yes." He said genuinely. Richard had grown very lonely after his wife died, reconciling with Punk and Mike had filled a void. Lily and Jade were cherries on top of the sundae.

"He's going to miss my dance recital." Lily said looking up at Richard.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to." Richard assured her.

"Will you be there?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Richard smiled. "I'll be front row."

"Good." Lily said to him hopping back into her seat.

"Would you like me to at least pickup dinner tonight?" Richard offered and AJ shot him a smile.

"Someone is missing Phil too." AJ said to him.

"Maybe." Richard had to admit.

"You can bring dinner by. Celeste and Dean will be here too." AJ warned.

"That's fine." Richard said to her. "The more the merrier."

* * *

Later that night after dinner AJ was getting Lily to bed and Jade had fallen asleep an hour earlier. Dean went back to the gym and Celeste was finishing up some work at the pet shop. She had the house to herself and the girls but she had to admit herself, she was missing Punk a lot. The fact that she couldn't even just reach over and call him was difficult. She thought she'd catch up on reading but she found herself watching their wedding video tonight. She was sitting up on bed with the biggest smile on her face as she relived the day she thought would never come.

Lily on the other hand was just getting out of bed to use the bathroom and heard the TV on in her mom's room. She was tempted to go inside to see what her mom was watching but when she heard the side door she knew her father was home early to surprise her.

"Daddy's back!" Lily cheered running down the stairs, even though it was dark she had to be careful. She ran through the dark living room and froze when she saw a man opening drawers.

"Daddy?" Lily asked and the man turned around and it wasn't her father. It wasn't anybody she knew. The man seemed just as surprised to see her. Lily let out should a blood curling scream that the man was startled. The man ran towards her but she ran up the stairs screaming.

"Lily!" AJ yelled running out of her room and saw her coming up the stairs and someone following her.

"Mommy! Help!" Lily cried.

AJ grabbed Lily and ran into Jade's room with her.

"You lock this door and don't come out." AJ told Lily.

"No mommy don't go!" Lily cried grabbing her leg.

"Lily! I need you to watch your sister, can you do that for me?" She asked and she nodded bravely.

"Yes." Lily sniffled and ran to Jade's crib and stood guard.

"Lock this door." AJ repeated before walking out the door.

AJ ran across the hall and reached under her bed for the bat she kept hidden there. Before she could even stand back up again she felt someone grab her from around her waist and fling across the room.

"Give me the jewelry!" The man yelled at her and AJ stood up slowly. "The jewelry!" He yelled and AJ realized he didn't have a weapon in his hand. She also didn't forget her two daughters were across the hall depending on her to protect them. Mama-bear instincts began to come through. She eyed the man who looked like a much older man, beat up clothes, probably from around the neighborhood. "The ring first!" He yelled and AJ nodded and went to take her engagement ring off but quickly moved to claw at his face.

"Fuck!" the man yelled and AJ reached for the bat and swung it but he ducked and tackled her to the floor.

"Mommy!" Lily yelled from across the hall standing in her doorway. The man was on top of her mother and she was terrified. The man looked up to see Lily and AJ was able to kick him in the groin due to the distraction from Lily. "Get him mommy!" Lily yelled.

"Lock the door!" AJ yelled and she heard the bedroom door shut and lock. AJ picked up the bat and hit the man in his back as hear as she could.

Lily looked out Jade's window and could see her Uncle Dean and Aunt Celeste approached the side door.

"They'll help mommy." Lily said and she carefully picked up Jade and ran out of the room with her.

Jade was getting heavier but Lily was very careful as she climbed down the stairs with her sleeping sister. She ran right to the side door and surprised Dean and Celeste.

"Hey kid-" Dean began.

"There's a man upstairs and he's hurting mommy!" Lily sobbed.

"What?" Celeste asked horrified as she took Jade from Lily who was struggling holding her.

"Take them outside, call the cops!" Dean yelled and he quickly pushed them outside and shut the door.

"He pushed her on the floor." Lily cried to Celeste.

"It's ok, Uncle Dean is going to help her." Celeste assured her as she tried to dial 911 but her hands were trembling.

"Aunt Celeste we have to help her!" Lily cried jumping up and down as Celeste tried to talk to the operator.

Lily ran back inside the door wanting to help her mother but the minute she ran up the steps her mom was there.

"Mommy!" She sobbed and AJ picked her up and carried her outside.

"Are you ok?" Celeste asked and noticed the black eye she was sporting.

"Yea I'm fine." AJ said to her as she tried to sooth Lily. "It's ok baby."

"I want daddy right now!" She cried.

"Dean?" Celeste asked fearfully.

"He's just watching the guy, he's knocked out." AJ told her.

"You?" Celeste asked.

"I've been married to a UFC fighter for years." AJ remarked. "But in all fairness I used a bat."

"Call daddy right now!" Lily demanded crying.

"It's ok baby." AJ assured her.

"No it's not!" Lily yelled squirming out of her arms.

* * *

Later that night Punk walked into his house through the front door. It was almost four in the morning when he got him. He couldn't stand being away from his family and the training there was ridiculous, he'd train better at home. That was more about mental training, Punk was always mentally ready for a fight. He needed more physical activity which he wasn't going to get there. He hopped on a plane home a few hours ago and decided to surprise his wife and kids. The minute he turned around he felt a flash light hit his eyes from the top of the stairs.

"Daddy?" Lily asked sitting on the top stairs. She had decided to sleep in her mothers room with Jade since AJ wanted them both close but once her mom fell asleep she felt it was her duty to guard the door.

"Princess?" he asked and the flash light dropped and he heard her run down the hard wood steps and jumped from the third into his arms. "Missed me?" He grinned then frowned when he heard her crying. And it wasn't just Lily over dramatic crying, she was sobbing into his neck. "Lils? What's wrong?"

"There was a man!" She cried picking her head up and his face fell.

"A man?" he asked and she nodded.

"He chased me! And then he hit mommy!" Lily told him and Punk shook his head.

"Did you have a bad dream Princess?" he asked and she shook her head.

"He was right there." She said pointing to where she found the man. "I thought it was you!"

"Put her down or I'm breaking your fucking neck." Dean said coming up behind Punk and locking him a choke.

"It's me!" Punk tried to breathe out without dropping his daughter.

"It's daddy!" Lily cried and Dean let him go.

"Holy fuck." Dean said shaking his head. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Me?" he asked using his hand to rub his neck.

"Did he hurt you daddy?" Lily asked concerned with a sniffle.

"No." Punk assured her. "What happened?"

"Some guy broke in." Dean told him and Punk's face fell.

"I told you it wasn't a dream!" Lily said to him. "He chased me!"

"Chased you where?" Punk asked as he felt his blood boil.

"Right up the stairs then mommy grabbed me and locked me in Jade's room." Lily explained. "The man pushed her on the floor!" She cried out dropping her head on his shoulder.

"AJ is fine." Dean said to him as Punk looked towards him for more answers. "She has a gnarly bruised eye but she kicked this guys ass."

"Jade?" Punk asked.

"She slept through the whole thing." Dean told him and Punk nodded. "It happened at like eight, ballsy fucker. Celeste and I were just coming in."

"Who was it?" Punk asked him.

"It was the fucking guy who cleans our windows at the gym. Heard you were out of town and assumed the girls were with you. Thought he'd clean the place out." Dean said to him.

"Lily!" AJ whispered looking up and down the hallway. "Lily don't do this to me tonight." AJ almost cried and walked by the stairs and saw Punk as the bottom holding Lily.

"Come here." Dean said taking Lily as AJ ran down the stairs and into his arms from the third step, just like Lily had down.

"You ok?" Punk asked holding her close.

"Yes." She whispered as he held her tightly.

"Let me see." Punk said pulling away a bit and looked at her. "Fuck." he whispered harshly.

"It's ok." She told him and he just shook his head.

"Mommy is a superhero." Lily told Punk.

"I already knew that." Punk said keeping his eyes on AJ who was just as happy to see him as his daughter was.

"I'll take her back upstairs." Dean offered.

"No! I have to tell daddy about school!" Lily insisted.

"I'm home now." Punk said to her. "I'll hear all about school tomorrow."

"I'm still sleeping in your room." Lily informed Punk and AJ as Dean carried her up the stairs.

"Did Paul call you?" AJ frowned as he cupped her face and titled it to look at her eye better.

"No he fucking didn't and he should have fucking called." He spat. "Jesus AJ." He said shaking his head.

"It's not that bad." She told him.

"Did you ice it?" He asked.

"A bit." She told him. "What are you doing home?"

"It wasn't even physical training. It was bullshit." He told her. "I should have been here."

"I did ok." AJ reminded him. "I locked the girls into a room, which Lily of course escaped from."

"Of course." Punk mocked.

"I saw that man chasing her up the stairs and I don't know what happened." She admitted. "I lost it. I know I should have stayed locked away with her and Jade but I grabbed a bat and fought him. I had tow girls to protect-"

"You did the right thing." He assured her. "Is that the only place you got hit?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"You get checked out?" he asked and she nodded.

"EMT's looked me over." she told him.

"What about Lily? He didn't touch her, did he?" he asked fearfully.

"No. Thank god." AJ sighed. "She came down when she heard the door which I didn't even hear and thought it was you. He turned around, she screamed and ran and he chased after her." she told him. "I got her and Jade locked away then he followed me into my room and threw me around a bit-"

"Fuck." Punk muttered shaking his head in anger.

"He wanted my rings and then I clawed at his face. I don't know." AJ sighed. "All I know is that I hit him so hard with the bat he was taken to the hospital and I think he'll be there overnight."

"Good." he said to her. "I have to talk to the cops-"

"There's nothing you can do." She said to him.

"I want to know everything." Punk said to him. "Like how he got in here."

"I think I left the door unlocked when I took the trash out." AJ admitted. "I forgot! The second I stepped outside Jade was screaming and Lily spilled her milk everywhere-"

"It's alright." He said pulling her against him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's ok." She said to him. "I used that move you taught me."

"Kick to the dick?" He asked and she smiled.

"Really hard. I don't think he'll ever be able to have children." AJ told him. "I know this sound selfish and I don't want you to think you can't go away for work but after a night like this I'm really glad to have you home." She admitted and he kissed her.

"Next work function that's longer than three days, you and the girls are coming with me." He told her. "I can't concentrate while I'm away from you three anyway." he told her honestly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked and he let out a laugh.

"Babe, I just traveled back home in the middle of the night. I want to get into bed with you and our two girls." He told her.

"Ok." AJ said and took his hand and lead him up the stairs.

"Jadey is waking up." Lily said standing over Jade's small side cribe.

"She's had an eventful night." AJ said reaching for her but Punk took her first.

"Hi pretty girl." He grinned kissing her cheek.

"I told you he'd come home." Lily told Jade as Punk sat in the bed holding Jade.

"What were you watching?" Punk asked realizing the DVD she had on was on pause.

"Oh my god I forgot. Even before our little adventure, I was watching our wedding video." She told him.

"Oh! Can I watch it?" Lily asked placing her hands together and pleading.

"It's so late." AJ said to her.

"I can't sleep." Lily shrugged.

"Let her watch it." Punk shrugged as he bounced a fussy Jade in his arms. "She's not going to school tomorrow anyway."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because you have to be up for school in two hours and you haven't slept one wink." AJ said starting the DVD over.

"I can spend the day with daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes you can." Punk said to her and she smiled as she got under the covers.

"Did you see mommy's boo-boo?" Lily asked Punk and he glanced back over to AJ and the black eye looked worse in this room since all the lights were on.

"Yea I see it." he said bitterly. "We're going to have to annoy mommy into taking care of that tomorrow."

"I will." Lily promised as AJ turned off the light and hit play on the DVD.

* * *

The next morning all three girls were fast asleep but Punk never fell asleep. He watched them sleep for a bit but once the sun began to shine he headed downstairs for a cup of coffee and to inspect the side door.

"You're home?" Richard asked walking down the side way.

"I am." Punk said playing with the door handle. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give Lily a ride to school." Richard said to him.

"She's staying home today." Punk told him but still playing with the door. "She didn't leave it unlocked." He muttered noticing the lock was broke.

"Is she sick?" Richard asked. "And why are you home so soon?"

"Someone broke in here last night so she only just fell asleep a few hours ago." Punk told him.

"Is everyone ok?" Richard asked concerned.

"AJ has a black eye." Punk told him and walked inside as Richard followed. "Lily is traumatized from someone chasing her and seeing her mom get hit."

"Christ." Richard muttered. "How could this happen?"

"Some prick at the gym heard I was leaving town and thought I took the girls with me." Punk said shaking his head. "Lily spotted him- I really don't even know the full story." he said pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I was on my way home regardless. Training wasn't what I thought it would be."

"Can I do anything?" Richard asked and Punk shook his head.

"No. I'm going to call the police station and find out more details. Make sure this guy is going to properly charged." Punk told him.

"Daddy?" Lily sniffled wandering into the kitchen.

"I'm right here Princess." Punk said picking her right up. "You ok?"

"Scary dream." Lily cried.

"I know." Punk frowned holding her. "You're ok. Look who came to see you."

"Pop!" Lily cried and she hugged Richard from Punk's arms. "A man chases me yesterday!"

"I heard." Richard frowned. "I bet you were brave."

"I was" Lily nodded firmly.

"And where were you yesterday?" Punk asked as Larry ran into the kitchen.

"He was in Jade's room sleeping." Lily told him as Punk put her down and greeted his aging dog.

"Yea, he's getting a little old to be the guard dog now." Punk frowned. "Hey boy." he smirked scratching behind his ear. "You need to try to get some more sleep." He told Lily.

"I can't sleep." Lily argued shaking her head.

"Why? I'm home now. I'm awake and I'm going to watch the house." Punk promised her.

"What if he comes back?" Lily asked him.

"He's in jail now." Punk told her.

"Oh." Lily said to herself.

"Go back up to bed and lay with your mom and sister." Punk told her and she nodded.

"Bye Pop." Lily waved as she left the room.

"Scary thing for her to witness." Richard frowned.

"Tell me about it." Punk said annoyed.

"Don't tell me you blame yourself." Richard said to him.

"They're my family and I wasn't here to protect them." Punk said to him. "I let them down in the worst possible way. Not only was I not here to help them but this guy broke in because he heard me talking about leaving." he told Richard.

"You're not responsible for other people's bad behavior." Richard scoffed. "Before you left home if you would have told me you were going to grow up to have a wife and kids and make millions by fighting I would have called you crazy. Now here we are and I watch you with your wife and kids and I'm envious. You didn't have much of an example growing up from me, your parenting is something you learned on your own and you're damn good at it. You have two smart and beautiful daughters. Lily knows from right and wrong, your wife is extraordinary and you manage to work and still be present in their lives. It's impressive. What happened last night was not your fault."

"I just wish I could have been here to help." Punk said quietly. "I don't like the idea of someone threatening my family obviously. Had one thing gone wrong I don't even want to think about what I could have walked into last night." He shivered at the thought.

"Lucky for you, your wife is very tough." Richard said to him and Punk had to smile at that.

"She's a bad ass." Punk had to agree. "She's always been one but that mommy instinct kicks in and I'd be afraid of her."

"I'm going to get to work, call if you need anything." Richard said to him.

"Yea, just make sure you lock that door." Punk told him and he nodded.

"You should be sleeping." he heard his wife say and he looked behind him.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." He said walking to her and cupping her face gently to look at her eye again. "Hurts?"

"Stings." she admitted.

"Let's ice it again." He said letting her go and walking to the freezer and pulling out a bag of ice.

"Can you greet me hello properly first?" She asked and he smirked and walked back to over and kissed her deeply.

"Hi." He smiled against her lips and nipped her lips again. "I missed you."

"You better have." She teased leaning into him. "What about your fight?"

"What about it?" He asked placing the ice pack over her eye.

"Are you going to be ready?" she asked him

"Yes I will." He assured her. "And you and the girls are going to be joining me so I can keep my eyes on you three."

"You don't trust me to watch our daughters?" She asked.

"Oh god no, you kicked ass last night." He said proudly. "Still want to keep my eyes on you three. The fight is after Lily's birthday so we'll do Disney before it. Her birthday falls on spring break so she won't miss extra school when she comes to Vegas."

"Ok." She said to him. "She was so brave last night." She told Punk. "She grabbed Jade out of her crib and ran for the door to get Dean and Celeste."

"Finally, an appropriate time to run for the door." He teased.

"She tried to help me too." AJ told him. "She's too brave."

"No such thing." Punk said to her holding the ice pack on her eye. "How is she liking school?"

"She loves it." AJ told him.

"Good." He said relieved. "Jade's been feeling good?"

"Not even a sniffle." She confirmed. "You were only gone four days."

"I still feel like I missed a lot." He said to her. "And you did lock the door, he brook the doorknob." he told her. "I need to replace it."

"Can we do it later?" She asked.

"We aren't doing anything I'm doing it all. I want you laying in bed." He ordered.

"I took one shot to the eye." She said to him.

"He manhandled you quite a bit from what I heard." He said to her. "Just rest. I'll take the girls with me to the store too."

"Oh yea?" AJ asked with a laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Oh please. I can't handle the two of them." Punk mocked.

"We'll see." She remarked. "I'm glad to have you home by the way."

"I'm glad to be home." he said to her and removed the ice pack and kissed over her bruised eye.

"You made it all better." She teased lightly.

"I wish it worked like that." He said to her. "Thank you by the way."

"For?" she asked.

"Being a superhero and protecting our daughters." He said to her.

"You don't ever have to thank me for protecting our girls." She told him and kissed him sweetly.


	46. Baby Gladiator

**Baby Gladiator**

* * *

Punk opened his eyes two days later and looked to his left and saw AJ sleeping soundly. He picked up head and looked to his right and saw Jade in her bed side crib and she was sleeping soundly as well, snoring a bit which made him laugh. He couldn't help but notice the little figure that was sleeping in-between him and AJ when he fell asleep was no longer in the bed. He sat up and carefully got out of the bed after looking around the room for Lily. All the girls were still shaken up a bit from the robbery so everyone was sleeping in his room. Punk noticed the bedroom door was open and walked down the dark hallway and checked Lily's room and saw it was empty. He checked the bathrooms and when she wasn't there he headed to the stairs.

"Ow!" Lily yelped when Punk accidentally kicked her since she was sitting at the top step in the complete dark.

"Sorry Lils." he sighed and reached for the light and turned it on. "What are you doing?"

"Guarding the door." Lily informed him and showed up her flashlight she was holding.

"You don't have to guard the door." Punk sighed sitting next to her on the first step.

"Yes I do." She told him. "The man might come back."

"The man is in jail." Punk reminded her.

"What if another man comes back?" Lily asked.

"Then I'd hear him and beat him up." Punk shrugged and Lily just frowned. "You haven't slept much since this happened and you have to go back to school."

"I want to go back." Lily told him.

"Well it's Saturday morning so you only have two more sleeps." Punk told her. "I'm sorry you got scared the other night but you don't have to be anymore. You have to try to sleep."

"I can't sleep." She shrugged. "I have to stay awake and make sure no one hurts mommy."

"That's my job." Punk reminded her. "Actually, your mommy is pretty tough so I don't think we have to worry about that."

"What if I fall asleep and he comes back in and takes mommy?" Lily asked him.

"With me in the room? You think I'd let anyone hurt your mom? Or you or your sister?" Punk asked with a laugh. "I'm a trained fighter, kid. This is my job. But it doesn't matter because I put all new locks on the door. Don't you feel better knowing there are no locks?"

"Not really." She told him honestly.

"What would make you feel better? Tell me and I'll do it." He offered. "I just want you to feel safe and be able to sleep so if there's something I can do to achieve that goal tell me."

"I don't know." Lily shrugged. "I have nightmares when I fall asleep."

"You do?" He frowned and she nodded sadly. "How about if I sit on the step tonight and you go in and lay with your mom? Would you feel better if I watched the door?"

"Yes!" Lily said relieved standing up. "You can use my flashlight." She said handing him her Disney Princess flashlight.

"Thanks." He smirked and she kissed his cheek.

"Night daddy." She said then ran into her parents room.

* * *

Punk felt his shoulder shake slightly and his eyes shot open.

"What are you doing?" AJ whispered and Punk realized it was light outside now.

"I promised Lily I would stand guard tonight." Punk said running his hand over his face.

"You can't sleep on the step like this." She said grabbing his arm and helping him up. "You're going to mess up your back."

"She was on the stairs guarding the door again." Punk said as they walked down the stairs. "I need her to sleep. She's still too scared."

"I know it's rough but you can't sleep on the stairs either. Then she's going to think the door needs guarding." She told him as she turned on the kitchen lights.

"Maybe it does." Punk said to her. "Maybe we should move?"

"Where?" She asked. "You want to leave Chicago?"

"Of course not. Just somewhere safer." He said to her. "Go to a fancy block where like Oprah lives or something."

"No matter where we move there's always a chance for someone to break in. We live in a nice place and we'd move to a nicer place." She said to him.

"I want a better security system." He told her.

"Whatever you want to do." AJ said to him. "I don't know how that will make Lily feel better though."

"How are we going to get her to sleep at night and in her own bed?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know." AJ sighed making a pot of coffee. "I feel so bad about this whole thing. She keeps waking up every few hours from nightmares. Do you think we should take her to see someone?"

"Who?" Punk asked her.

"A child psychologist or-" She began.

"My kid doesn't need a shrink." Punk argued. "She saw something scary and she's scared. It's natural we just have to figure out how to get her past this."

"I wish I had an answer to this." She said to him. "I hate seeing her so scared."

"Me too." He agreed. "I'm also afraid she's going to be sleeping in our bed until she's twenty."

"Maybe we just need to give it a little more time." AJ suggested.

"How much more time?" He asked.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I don't know how to handle this. I've never read about this."

"I have to get back to the gym today too." He told her and she nodded.

"You should." she told him.

"You'll be ok?" He asked. "I won't be late."

"I'll be fine." she assured him. "Maybe you can bring Lily? Getting out of the house for a bit might do her some good and get her mind off of this."

"Yea I can do that." Punk said to her. "What about you? You're probably going stir crazy yourself. You've been locked up in here taking care of Jade then I was gone-" he began.

"I am going stir crazy." She warned. "You owe me a night of dinner and dancing."

"Dancing?" He asked scrunching up his face. "I don't dance."

"I want you to take me dancing." She said trying to keep a straight face.

"Do you know how to dance?" He asked amused.

"Maybe. How hard can it be?" She asked teasingly. "We just sway."

"Like this?" he asked standing up and pulling her close and swaying with her.

"You're a good dancer." AJ teased as he danced in the kitchen with her.

"Yea? Maybe I missed my calling." He joked and kissed her cheek. "So, dinner and dancing?"

"Yes." She grinned as he held her even closer.

"I'll dance with you anywhere." He whispered into her ear.

"I want to dance." Lily announced and they realized she had entered the kitchen at some point.

"Yea? You dance all of the time." Punk said letting AJ go. "Was I any good?"

"Yes you were very good." Lily smiled at her father.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" AJ asked her. "It's very early."

"I woke up and you were gone." Lily shrugged.

"You want to come to the gym with me today?" Punk asked her.

"Who is going to stay with mommy and Jade?" Lily asked him.

"Me." AJ laughed.

"You need me here to watch the door." Lily said to AJ.

"No honey." AJ sighed kneeling down. "We can't be scared like this."

"You're not scared?" Lily asked her and AJ shook her head.

"When it first happened but not anymore." AJ told her. "It's ok. We're very safe here. Daddy got all new locks-"

"And I'm going to get a new alarm system." Punk added.

"The man who came in here didn't think we'd be home." AJ told her. "Nobody else is going to come here and you don't have to guard the door."

"But I do." Lily insisted. "I don't want you to get hurt again." She said to AJ as she looked at her black eye.

"I already feel better." AJ assured Lily. "I would feel even better if you would sleep in your bed at night and not be afraid."

"I can't help it." She frowned.

"It's ok to be afraid." AJ told her. "I get afraid too, but we can't let fears change who we are or how we live. Bad guys hate that."

"They do?" Lily asked and AJ nodded.

"Yup." AJ said to her. "You know when I used to work at my old pet shop I got robbed and a man pushed me down. I was so scared to go back to work."

"You were?" Punk and Lily asked at the same time. Punk remembered when AJ was robbed at the pet store, they had just started dating but she seemed to brush it off.

"I was." AJ told them. "But I knew the only thing I could do was go back the next day and get back to work. I wouldn't let that man cause me to lose sleep or be afraid. It wasn't easy, and there were times I was really scared."

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes I'd go hang out your dad's gym when I was scared. Or I would just face it head on and go home and force my eyes closed and think happy things." she told her daughter.

"Happy things?" Lily asked curiously and AJ nodded.

"Yes! I would think about my favorite song or favorite movie." AJ told her. "You can think about your recital or about your birthday."

"I haven't even planned my party yet." Lily sighed dramatically. "This is a big birthday." She informed both her parents.

"Yea? Seven is a big one, huh?" Punk teased and she nodded.

"Your dad and I already planned your birthday." AJ told her and she smiled.

"What's the plan?" Lily asked.

"Should we tell her?" AJ asked looking up at Punk.

"I don't know." Punk teased.

"I think it would give me something happy to think about night." Lily told Punk.

"How can I say no to that?" Punk asked amused. "Where is your favorite place in the world?"

"Disneyworld." Lily said to him and he smiled. "We're going to Disneyworld for my birthday!"

"Yes. Me, you, daddy and Jade." AJ told her and Lily hugged her.

"I have to tell Jade!" Lily cheered running out of the kitchen.

"Don't wake her!" AJ pleaded but Lily was already gone.

"I hope that works." Punk said to her.

"It's worth a shot." AJ said to him. "I love seeing her face light up like that."

"Me too." He said letting out a breath.

"Jadey needs a diaper change." Lily told her parents as walked into the kitchen.

"The life." Punk teased.

"I'll do it." AJ said to him. "You two get ready."

"Gym time?" Lily asked and Punk nodded. "Can I wear my gym outfit? I want to be strong just like mommy."

"Sure." Punk smirked.

* * *

Punk was running drills for three hours straight. He had a lot going on with his family but definitely needed to set a few hours aside to focus on Colton. He couldn't forget how him and Eric had been targeting his family. He also knew his eldest daughter would be in the crowd and he wanted to make her proud. The fact that Lily would be watching live put a lot of pressure on him, but a happy pressure, a good motivation.

"You're making great time." Paul said to him as he passed Punk a bottle of water.

"I'm going to win." Punk told Paul. "He's younger and maybe a tad bit stronger but I'm faster and smarter."

"I think Larry is smarter than him." Paul remarked.

"I've got this." Punk told him.

"You're leaving already?" Paul asked.

"I have to get Lily home. I need her to actually sleep." Punk said walking out of the room and passed the empty work out room that his daughter was in.

"One, two, three." Dean counted off as Lily did half little push ups to mimic her dad. Once she did three push ups she ran across the gym and jumped on mat then did three more of those half little push ups.

"Training?" Punk asked teasing.

"Yes daddy." She said seriously and out of breath as she ran again.

"Why are you training my kid?" Punk asked Dean.

"Little baby gladiator. That's a thing, right?" Dean asked Punk who rolled his eyes.

"It's not a thing." Punk said to him as he watched Lily run around the room.

"She'll be exhausted by the time she gets home." Dean told him. "Fall right to sleep."

"I wanted her to sleep because she was tired not because she was exhausted." Punk said watching her run around.

"She has energy to burn." Dean shrugged.

"I don't know how when she's not sleeping." Punk said in awe of how much energy she really did have.

"She'll get over it." Dean told him.

"I really fucking hope so." Punk groaned watching her. "I feel like I let her down. I never wanted her or anyone in my house to be afraid."

"That's ridiculous." Dean said waving it off. "Everyone has to deal with fears."

"You'll feel it when they place your kid your arms for the first time." Punk warned him. "The first time you hold him or her you're going to look down and promise to keep them safe no matter what."

"Uncle Dean! You're not counting!" Lily huffed.

"Sorry kid, but I'm watching." Dean smirked and Lily let out an annoyed breath and continued her drills. "It's just an impossible promise to keep."

"This was avoidable." Punk said to him. "And I hate that this could stick with her for the rest for her life."

"It won't." Dean told him. "She's a smart girl. She's tough as nails too."

"She's like AJ." Punk said to him.

"She is." Dean had to agree.

"Water!" Lily yelled running to Dean and he handed her a bottle of water. Punk had to laugh at how his daughter didn't even break a sweat but was acting like he did after drills. "Towel!" she yelled next and Dean passed her a towel.

"You ok?" Punk laughed.

"I'm ready to fight." Lily told Punk seriously.

"Yea? Ready to step into the cage?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm really ready." Lily said exhausted. "This is easy."

"Yea." He laughed and picked her up. "Ready to go home?"

"I think I need ice cream first." Lily said to him.

"I think you need dinner first." Punk said to her and she pouted. "I'll get some for after."

"Ok." Lily said to him.

"Good job kid." Dean said giving her a high five.

* * *

"This isn't home." Lily said as she held onto Punk's hand as they walked into the jewelry shop.

"I know but I have to pick up your mommy's gift." Punk told her and Lily looked at the glass cases.

"Is it her birthday?" Lily asked.

"No it is not." Punk told her.

"So why is she getting a present?" Lily asked.

"Because one day when you're much, much, much older you'll be married and hope your husband is smart enough to bring you home presents sometimes." Punk smirked. "Mommies like that."

"Oh." Lily said smiling. "What are we getting here?"

"We? Are you chipping in?" Punk teased.

"No. But it should be from me too." Lily told him.

"This is what we're getting her." He said picking Lily up and showing her the necklace of an elephant and a baby elephant.

"Elephants." Lily smiled. "Does mommy like elephants?"

"Mommy likes all animals but there's a special bond that elephant mommies have with their kids." Punk told her.

"Mr. Brooks, I have your necklace." The owner said then rushed to the back.

"I have a special bond with mommy." Lily told him.

"You do so that's why we're getting her this but the stones in it are going to be yours and Jade's birthstone." Punk told her.

"How pretty." Lily smiled. "Mommy deserves a special present."

"She does." Punk agreed as the owner walked over to show him the necklace. "What do you think Lils?" he asked his daughter opening the box to show her.

"It's so pretty." She smiled as the big elephant with two smaller ones.

"Your stone and Jade's stone." Punk pointed.

"Mommy is going to like it." Lily told him.

"Good." Punk smirked and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"What if mommy has another baby?" Lily asked.

"Then I'll get her another necklace." Punk said pulling out cash.

"When am I getting a brother?" Lily asked him.

"Oh wow." Punk laughed nervously. "Jade just got here."

"Yes and me and Jadey talked about it and we want a brother we can play with." Lily told him.

"I think me and mommy need a little more time before that." Punk said as he waited for his change.

"I want a brother." Lily announced and Punk sighed. "I already have a sister."

"We'll see in a few years." Punk said to her.

"I can't wait that long." Lily told him.

"Yea? You have big plans in a few years?" He asked.

"What if I'm married in a few years?" She asked him. "I won't be home anymore and get to play with my brother." Lily told him and he tried not to laugh.

"Princess, in a few years you'll be nine. You won't even be legally allowed to date let alone get married." Punk informed her smugly. "You'll be lucky if I let you date when you're twenty."

"Oh." Lily said thinking about it. "So my husband will buy me presents?" she asked curiously.

"If he's smart he will. If I let him live long enough to." Punk added quietly. "Don't worry about husbands you're still way too young."

"What about a brother? When am I getting one?" Lily asked.

"You know what? This is a question for your mom since she does all the work." Punk said to her.

"Ok." Lily smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the shop.

* * *

Once they got home, Punk ran up for a quick shower before dinner and when he came down stairs he saw AJ looking at the necklace.

"Would you look at what Lily got me." AJ said with a laugh looking at Punk.

"You little rat." Punk said amused looking at his daughter. "I got that."

"No I did." Lily argued cutely. "Just for you mommy." She said hugging her.

"How did you even find it? I hid that in my room." Punk said to her.

"You need a new hiding spot." Lily said to him simply. "It's because I love you mommy."

"Thank you very much Lily, I love it." She said giving her a kiss.

"You're very welcome, mommy." Lily smiled then skipped out of the room.

"What a sneak." He said in disbelief.

"I really do love it." AJ said walking over to him and kissing him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She said to him as she passed him the necklace and turned around, wanting him to put it on for her.

"I know I didn't." He said as she moved her hair and he clasped the necklace together. "But you deserve it. You're a warrior mom."

"If you say so." she teased. "You know, Lily was just telling me when she gets married that her husband better buy her presents like you do for me or she's moving back home."

"Good." Punk grinned. "I want her to be spoiled. She shouldn't settle for less and she can always come home."

"She also told me she wants a brother." AJ said to him and he held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't say a word." Punk swore to her. "She came up with that all on her own."

"She's very persistent." AJ said to him.

"That makes me so proud." Punk said to her happily. "My girl, takes no shit from anybody and doesn't take no for an answer."

"She's going to be like a human rights lawyer." AJ warned him.

"Good." Punk said to her.

"I just hope we can get her into her own bed tonight." AJ said to him. "I'd love to thank you for this present." she said touching over the necklace.

"You don't have to thank me." He said innocently. "But it did cost me a lot of money. I had that made with the stones."

"I know." She said leaning into him.

"And I really went out of my way to surprise you. Not my fault that Lily ruined my surprise." He added also innocently.

"It's not your fault that your daughter plotted and outsmarted you." She agreed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"And it has been like a week." He added, referring to the last time they had alone time.

"And I did miss you those few days." She added herself.

"Yea? How much?" he asked.

"I slept on your side of the bed." She whispered. "And in one of your old t-shirts."

"Yea?" He asked running his hands up and down her back. "How lonely did you get?"

"Wouldn't you want to know." she teased kissing him again.

"I do want to know." Punk said to her.

"How lonely were you without me?" She asked back.

"Very lonely. But not much I could do about it since I was sleeping in one room with seven other guys." He said to her.

"I had our bed to myself." She teased.

"Lucky girl." He said breathing in the scent of her hair. "Your hair smells so good."

"Thanks. I was able to actually wash it today." She teased.

"Go back to what you did in our bed while I was gone." he urged.

"Well, I-" She began.

"I'm hungry!" Lily announced walking into the kitchen and Punk groaned. "Don't be mean." she warned Punk.

"I'm not, I was just saying to your mom I was very hungry too." Punk told her.

"Not as hungry as I am." Lily argued sitting at the table. "I worked out really hard today." she told AJ.

"Yea? You in training?" AJ asked amused.

"Yes. For baby gladiator." She told AJ firmly.

"Tell your Uncle Dean to stop trying to make money off of you." AJ laughed.

"Yea and even if you do make money, it goes to us." Punk told her.

"No. It goes right into my piggy bank." Lily informed him smugly.

"What do you need money for?" Punk asked her. "You have bills?"

"I have lots of money." Lily told him. "I'm rich. Just like you said if you work really hard you'll be rich doing what you love."

"Wait." Punk laughed. "What do you do?"

"I smile." Lily shrugged. "I have $815.37 in my piggy bank."

"No you don't." Punk scoffed.

"I do too." Lily argued. "I count it everyday."

"How do you have so much money?" AJ asked her seriously.

"Pop gives me money." Lily told her. "And so does Uncle Mike and Aunt Celeste and Uncle Paul. I just smile and they give me money." She shrugged. "I'm really good at smiling."

"Must be nice." Punk remarked bitterly. "Wish I could make a few hundred for smiling."

"I'll teach you." Lily offered smiling at him.

"Smile all you want, you're not getting a dime from me." Punk said to her and she pouted. "Fine." He said reaching into his pocket and giving her a dollar. He wished he took a photo of her face when she saw it was only one dollar.

"Daddy." Lily frowned.

"Lily." He mocked. "That's all I have on me."

"You owe me." Lily told him sternly.

"I helped create you and bring you into this world." He reminded her. "You owe me."

"Oh." Lily said thinking about it. "You're right." she said passing him back his dollar.

"That's all I get? One measly dollar?" He mocked.

"If you're going to be greedy you won't get the dollar." Lily said snatching the dollar back and putting it in her pocket.

"She's definitely your kid." AJ laughed.

* * *

AJ was in her closet putting away the laundry she spent three hours doing when Punk walked in.

"Lily is in her bed out cold." Punk told her. "Jade is in her crib out cold." he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "Mommy and Daddy time."

"I have so much laundry to finish." She said but he pulled her away backwards. "We can't in our room."

"Why? Didn't you hear me? All the girls are snoring. Literally." Punk assured her as he kissed behind her ear next.

"Doesn't mean the one who can walk won't burst through our door at any minute." She reasoned.

"You're messing with me." He laughed turning her around to face him.

Punk back her against the closet door causing it to close.

"We'll have to get creative." He said simply.

It only took a few minutes but AJ's back was sliding up and down the closet door as Punk marked her over and over again. She was in heaven. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and gasping as quietly as possible. Her shirt was still on but her bottoms were long gone. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was She was trying hard to hold onto her release and concentrate on that but Punk knew her too well, she was never going to last. The palms of his hands were pressed against the door as he continued to move inside of her.

"Fuck!" She screamed out banging her head against the door.

"Careful." He warned her as she tightened around him and she bit on her lip to keep her cries of pleasure as low as possible. "I fucking love watching you lose it like that. Again." he encouraged moving.

"Oh god." She moaned almost painfully. "Phil." She gasped as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"I'm right there." He told her against her ear before clamping his teeth over hear earlobe.

* * *

An hour later Punk wandered out of the shower and decided to check on the girls before going to sleep. He opened Lily's door and frowned when he didn't see her or Larry in bed. She was there before he went into shower, he knew that for sure. He walked by the stairs and saw she wasn't there. He pushed open his bedroom door and AJ was sleeping in bed alone. He frowned and opened and Jade's nursery door and sure enough there was Lily and Larry. Lily was sleeping on the floor right next to Jade's crib holding her little flashlight and Larry was right in front of her sleeping.

"Hey." Punk whispered picking her up. "What happened?" he asked carrying her into her own room.

"Jade was scared of the man." Lily yawned as Punk tucked her back into her bed.

"Jade or you?" Punk asked her.

"Jade." Lily told him. "I promised I'd look out for her."

"She's ok." Punk said kissing her head. "You ok to sleep in here tonight?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Jade was scared, not me." She reminded him with a yawn.

"Alright." He said standing up.

"Goodnight daddy." She whispered.

"Night Princess." he smirked before walking out of her room.

Punk headed across the hall and crawled into his bed and wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the nape of her neck before burying his face in her hair.

"They ok?" She asked.

"Yea." He said tiredly. "She was in Jade's room but I put her back to bed."

"I should check on her." AJ said trying to sit up but he pulled her back down.

"She's fine." Punk told her. "Our kid is resilient, remember that."

"I know." she said to him. "I just feel bad about all of this."

"Don't." He told her. "This was scary but she's moving on from it. You should too."

"I am." She defended.

"Yea? How come during dinner when Paul walked in the side door I saw you reach for a knife?" He asked her.

"I did not." She defended.

"You sure did. It was subtle but I caught it." He said to her. "You're ok." he reminded her. "I know what happened sucked and I hate that someone put their hands on you-"

"I was scared for the girls." She argued. "If he would have knocked me out or got the upper hand I don't know what would have happened to them." She said nearly crying and he picked his head up. "I didn't lock that side door, Phil." She cried.

"You did." He told her and she shook her head.

"I know I didn't." She cried. "And now my daughter is scared to sleep. My children could have been hurt, I wasn't thinking-"

"Hey, hey." He said pulling her against him. "I leave the door unlocked all of the time."

"No you don't." She cried shaking her head. "What if that man would have grabbed Lily before I heard her? I wouldn't have even realized she was gone until later. I'd never forgive myself and you shouldn't forgive me. You shouldn't be giving me presents-"

"Shit like this happens all of the time." Punk reminded her.

"Not to us." She told him. "This could have been avoided. Now I won't sleep until I know my daughter is sleeping comfortably." She said getting out of the bed.

"Babe!" he yelled after her but she was already out of the room and checking on Lily. "I need a son in this house." he said to himself and dropped his against the pillow.


	47. Turn The Page

**Turn The Page**

* * *

AJ was in the passenger side of Punk's car as he drove off. She wasn't sure where they were going, all he said was that it would be a surprise.

"I really don't think we should leave the girls for too long." AJ said looking at him.

"Dean and Celeste are with them, they're having the time of their lives." Punk insisted. "We won't be gone long anyway."

"I'm not dressed for anything fancy." She warned him.

"You don't need to be." He said to her as he kept his eyes on the road. "There's going to be a lot going in the next few weeks." He warned her. "Lily's birthday trip, my fight." He told her. "I have to start promoting."

"I know." She said to him.

"The last thing I want to do is add on to the load." He told her. "But I couldn't resist showing you this."

"I don't think I can handle too much more." she had to admit. "I also have the shop."

"I know, I know." He said as he turned down a street. "But like I said, I couldn't resist." he said as he pulled into a huge circular driveway.

"Phil I'm not dressed to meet anyone." She said looking at him.

"No one is in there." He laughed getting out of the car and AJ did the same.

The house was huge, something that AJ had really only seen on TV. The house was actually in a gated community and she looked at Punk confused and he unlocked the front door.

"Phil." She warned. "Did you buy this house?"

"Did I?" He asked himself teasingly. "No. Not buying a house without you again." He said and he ushered her inside. The door lead to the entrance that had marble flooring and a huge staircase. "Nice, right?"

"Can we afford this?" She asked him.

"Of course we can." He said to her. "I wouldn't have showed you if we couldn't." He said to her. "And you have to look at this." He said grabbing her hand and turning to the right which was what she assumed was the biggest living room she had ever been then pulled her to the back door.

"A pool." AJ smiled opening the french doors out into the spacious yard. A huge built in ground pool, grass that the kids could play on, a hot tub off to the side, a small bar area. The yard was bigger than their entire property then they were in now.

"I thought I could put in a swing set over there." He said pointing to the grass. "And you can plant flowers or some shit." He said and she laughed.

"So romantic." She laughed.

"There's more." He said pulling her back inside. "Aside from it being a gated and safe community there's six bedrooms here. One more kid and your office is going to have to go." He pointed out as they walked up the stairs.

"Wow." AJ said walking into the first room that was huge and had a great window sill. "This is bigger than our room now."

"This isn't the master bedroom." Punk laughed. "This I thought could be Lily's room since she's the first born she gets the biggest room. Right? That's how that works?"

"Yes." AJ smiled as she opened the closet. "Her closet is huge too."

"Yes and then across the hall." he said pulling her across the hall. It was another very large room but smaller than the first. "This could be Jade's room. Right across from Lily so they can keep an eye on each other."

"Good thinking." AJ teased then walked her back out.

"And a nice full bathroom for them to destroy." he said opening the next door to the spacious bathroom.

"Where's our room?" She asked and he pointed all the way down hall where there were two doors.

"All the way down there." He said to her.

"So far from the girls?" She asked as he hurried her down the hall.

"Yes." He said firmly. "They're older and we have monitors and what not. We need a little more privacy." He said and opened the doors.

"Oh my god." She sighed looking at the huge beautiful room. It had a fireplace and enough room to fit some chairs, huge windows and even french doors that lead to a private terrace.

"Nice?" He asked hopefully.

"It's beautiful." She said to him then he opened the door inside and it lead to a huge master bath. Huge shower, double sinks and a Jacuzzi tub. "I love the stone they used." She said examining the bathroom.

"There's more." He told her. "A bunch more bedrooms, one that will be perfect for our son when we decide to have him and a gym down stairs, a movie theater, a sauna, a huge den that can be a play room for the kids and room for an office."

"This house is a literal dream." She said to him.

"You should see the kitchen. It's amazing." He told her.

"We'll be so far from the shop and gym though." She pointed out.

"You're barely at the shop anymore and I won't be at the gym as much." He reasoned. "This is our retirement home. The safety is ridiculous here too. You need a key card a visitor pass to even get through the gate which has round the clock security." He told her. "And it's a bit closer to Lily's school."

"I love it." She said hesitantly. "But is this what you want?"

"What I want? Of course!" He laughed. "I think we need more space and you and Lily aren't the only ones shook up from what happened, we need a safer place." he told her. "I'd feel good knowing Lily was outside in our yard playing rather than on our roof or on our steps outside. And I know there is a lot going on but I got offered a really great deal on this place and if I don't talk it now it's going to cost more."

"Take it." She said which surprised him.

"Yea?" He asked. "You don't want to talk to the realator and ask a thousand questions?"

"Nope." She said to him. "I trust you. I love this house and I think it would be a good fit for our family."

"It really will be." He said grabbing her face and kissing her.

* * *

A week later they decided to take Lily, Jade and Larry to see the house once everything was finalized.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked looking out the window and didn't recognize where she was as Punk pulled into the gated community.

"It's a surprise." Punk said looking in the rear-view mirror at her.

"Is it a present for me?" Lily asked and Punk laughed.

"Kind of." He said.

"I'll share with you." Lily promised Jade and AJ had to laugh.

"It's for Jade too." AJ told her.

"Oh. Good." Lily said excitedly as Punk pulled into the driveway.

"Wow." Lily said looking at the house. "Are we going to a party?"

"Nobody is inside there." Punk informed her as he opened the door and took Jade out of her seat and Larry jumped out while AJ helped Lily out.

"Who is going to let us in if no one is home?" Lily asked walking up to the door with her parents.

"I have a key." Punk said unlocking the door with his free hand.

"Wow! It's a Princess house!" Lily smiled. "Are we going on vacation here?"

"No." Punk said to her.

"We're going to be moving here." AJ told her.

"No!" Lily gasped.

"Yes!" AJ laughed.

"Here?" Lily asked still in shock.

"You have to see the pool and the-" He began but Lily already took off with Larry chasing after her.

"It's going to be very easy to lose her in here." AJ warned Punk as they tried to keep up with her.

"Mommy! Look at the pool!" Lily nearly cried with excitement.

"I saw it." AJ smiled.

"And there's-" Punk began again but she took off up the stairs next. "I have a feeling the older she gets the more she's going to do that to me." he said to AJ.

"She's just excited." AJ said to him with a laugh. "Let her roam around a bit."

"We might not ever find her again." He teased as they slowly made their way up the stairs but she wasn't down the hall.

"Lils?" AJ asked loudly.

"In my new room!" Lily yelled and Punk opened what they assumed would be Lily's room and frowned when he didn't see her in there.

"No you're not." AJ said opening the other bedroom doors.

"I picked this one." She said standing in the doorway of the master bedroom.

"Oh, no you don't." Punk laughed as he carried Jade inside the bedroom. "You room is all the way down the hall."

"I picked this one though." Lily told him seriously. "Look at how big it is!" she cheered running around it.

"This is my room." Punk argued.

"No. It's a Princess room, so it's my room." Lily informed smugly placing her hands on her hips.

"Isn't your mom a Princess?" Punk asked her. "And she's older so she gets the big Princess room." He told her.

"Oh rats." Lily sighed. "This one has a bathroom." She said sadly.

"Yes I know. That's why we picked this room last week." Punk teased.

"You'll have your own bathroom with Jade and I'll let you decorate it anyway you want." AJ told her.

"Really?" Lily asked and AJ nodded. "Princess bathroom!"

"You want a Princess bathroom?" He asked Jade who was drooling on his shoulder. "She wants a Princess bathroom too."

"Good." Lily said to her.

"There's still so much we have to show." AJ said taking Lily's hand.

"Fluffy is going to come here too, right?" Lily asked.

"No." "Yes." Punk and AJ answered at the same time and AJ shot him a glare.

"Of course Fluffy is coming." AJ promised Lily.

"Do I have to go to a new school?" Lily asked.

"Nope. This house is closer to school actually. We might be able to walk on nice days." Punk told her.

"But will everyone know we moved?" Lily asked concerned.

"We're twenty minutes away. They'll find us." AJ assured her.

"We're closer to Pop's house too." Punk told her and she smiled.

"I like that." Lily said happily.

"Do you like it?" he asked Jade who just sneezed right on his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Do you like it Larry?" Lily asked getting down check on Larry.

"The stairs might be a bit much for him now." Punk warned her.

"I can carry him up so he can sleep in my room." Lily assured Punk.

"He'd like that." AJ smiled at her.

"We can put his bed in my room too." Lily told them and they nodded.

"That's really nice of you." Punk said to her.

"When do we move?" Lily asked.

"Soon." AJ said to her. "We're not sure if we'll do it before or after your birthday."

"Before!" Lily urged. "I can have my party here."

"Oh honey, we're going to Disney, remember?" Punk asked.

"Yes. But Pop, Uncle Mike, Uncle Paul, Uncle Dean and Aunt Celeste will want to sing happy birthday to me and give me presents." Lily said to them.

"I think you have enough." Punk said to her and she glared at him.

"We can have a cake here." AJ promised her.

"Good." Lily said relieved.

* * *

Later that night Punk walked into Lily's room to truck her in and saw her packing up her stuff into her suitcases.

"Going somewhere?" Punk asked amused.

"The new home." Lily smiled.

"We have to wait a bit. We all have to pack and help your mom out." He told her.

"But I want to go now." Lily insisted.

"What's the rush?" Punk asked her.

"The man doesn't know we moved." Lily told him and he frowned. He really thought she was past this. "I can't help it daddy, I think about it."

"I know you do and I know you can't just turn it off." Punk said to her. "That's not why we're moving." He informed her. "We're moving because we need more space. We're not running because we're scared."

"I know that." Lily said as she packed up some more things.

"Aren't you going to miss it here?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Don't let one bad thing scar you for life. This was your mom and I'd first real home." He told her. "Did you know that your room used to be a game room?"

"Really?" Lily asked and Punk nodded.

"I built it for your mom for her birthday." Punk told her.

"Did she looooove it?" Lily asked cutely.

"No." Punk laughed. "She hated it. It wasn't what she wanted."

"Bad daddy." Lily said shaking her head.

"But this was your first room." Punk told her. "And right there." he pointed to the corner. "That's where you first crawled."

"Really?" Lily asked and Punk nodded.

"And look out here." Punk said waving her into the hall. "See this dent in the wall?"

"Yes I do." She nodded closely examining it.

"You ran right into this wall when you started to walk or I should say run. You hit your little head right there and I didn't sleep all night because I was afraid you had a concussion." He told her amused and she giggled.

"And you learned how to walk downstairs in the living room." He informed her. "You've had every holiday and birthday in this house." He said feeling a little sad about leaving it behind. "This is Jade's first home and she's not even going to remember it."

"I'll tell her about it." Lily shrugged then walked back in her room.

"Not even a little sadness?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I like the new house." Lily told him happily. "And I like that I can walk to school. I like to walk."

"You can walk with someone." Punk added.

"Thank you." She said hugging his leg.

"For what?" He asked.

"For getting us a new house." She smiled looking up at him. "You're the best daddy ever. Now I never have to worry about that man again."

"Your mom helped get the house too." He smirked. "But you're welcome."

"And I know I'm going to have the best birthday ever." She said looking up at him and he smiled.

"I really hope so." He said to her.

"Then I get to watch you beat up those mean jerks and I can wear my new dress and get-" She began.

"Do not say sexy hair." he warned her and she sighed in annoyance.

"Grown up hair." Lily muttered and he laughed.

"But first? You have to sleep." He said to her.

"I'm too excited." She admitted.

"Try." He encouraged.

"Phil!" AJ yelled and he walked out of the room and into Jade's nursery. "Look!" she pointed at Jade who was on the floor crawling.

"Oh man." He grinned kneeling down. "Come to daddy." Punk encouraged his daughter who had the brightest smile he had ever seen. "Come on Jade."

"Come to Lily, Jadey." Lily said entering the room and sitting next to where Punk was kneeling.

"She's going to come to her father before-" Punk began but then Jade began to crawl to Lily. "How did you do that?" he asked his six year old.

"She just loves me best." Lily shrugged. "We've also been practicing."

"Jade's crawled before?" AJ asked her and Lily nodded.

"I give her a treat every time she does." Lily told them. "It's like training Larry." she shrugged.

"How did we miss this?" AJ asked Punk.

"What treat?" Punk asked

"I let her lick a cookie." Lily shrugged hugging her sister. "So good Jadey." she cheered on her sister.

"You are quite the baby trainer."AJ said to her.

"Your first word will be dada though." Punk said picking Jade up and she laughed. "Yes it will."

"It will be Lily." Lily told him.

"No. It's always dada or daddy." Punk told her smugly. "Right pretty girl? Da-Da." he repeated a few times.

"I don't get to see her crawl and she won't say mama first." AJ remarked annoyed. "I did carry you in my stomach for nine months." She reminded Jade.

"She's going to say Lily first because I'm her favorite." Lily insisted.

"No she'll say dada first because I'm her favorite." Punk argued with his six year old.

"Nope." Lily said shaking her head. "You're second."

"Um, hello?" AJ asked them. "Am I chopped liver?"

"No you're not chopped liver, you're number three." Lily told her seriously and AJ glared at her as Punk let out a loud laugh.

"You can change her and put her to bed, number one." AJ remarked to Punk childishly as she took Lily's hand and lead her out of the room.

"Number two." Lily corrected as they walked into her room. "I'm number one."

"Don't take it personally. Mommy knows I'm everyone's number one favorite." Punk teased standing up with his constantly growing daughter.

"Da-da." Jade muttered and his eyes lit up.

"What was that?" Punk grinned. "Say it again." He encouraged.

"Da." She smiled reaching for his nose.

"Babe! She's saying dada!" Punk yelled out.

"Unbelievable." AJ said walking in the room. "Nine months carrying her and I get nothing." She said looking at Jade.

"Da." She said again.

"Number one." Punk grinned.

"It's just easier to say." AJ remarked.

"Relax when she's older and wants to date and I say no you'll be the favorite." Punk assured her.

"It's ok." AJ said. "You're my favorite out of the two of us too." She teased.

* * *

Punk and AJ were fast asleep on this stormy night. It was the perfect night to sleep soundly. The sound of the rain always soothed Punk and AJ. The same couldn't be said for Lily who was growing anxious from the wind blowing. When she peeked out her window and saw the side door blowing she feared the worst.

"It's just the wind." Lily said to herself and continued to look at her window. "The bad man is gone. It's just the wind." She kept repeating to herself as she kept her eyes on the swinging door. Lily narrowed her eyes down at the side way and she was sure now she saw somebody. "Uh-oh." Lily said jumping off her bed and grabbing her flashlight.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled running past their bedroom door and Punk's head shot up as he heard Lily's feet against the hardwood floor run past the bedroom.

"Was that Lily?" Punk asked AJ as she slowly woke up. He jumped out of the bed and chased after his daughter who was already down the stairs with her flashlight. "Lily!" he whispered chasing after her.

"There's a man outside!" She yelled turning on her Disney Princess flashlight and shinning it at the door.

"Oh god." He groaned. "Baby, there's no man outside. It's the weather."

"I saw him!" Lily yelled.

"Look." Punk said opening the door freely and looking at Lily. "There's no man-" he began but Lily let out a scream so blood curling that it startled him. Punk looked outside and there was in fact a man outside their door.

Whoever the man was began to run back towards the street but Punk was chasing him in a second. Lily anxiously followed after her father with her flashlight still on, getting soaked from the rain in the process.

"I wasn't breaking in! I was just looking to stay dry under your gutters in the yard!" The clearly homeless man yelled out nervously once Punk tackled him to the floor in front of his driveway.

"You scared my fucking kid!" Punk yelled shaking him.

"I'm sorry! I usually hide out in the yard when it rains!" he defended. "I meant no harm!" He swore.

Punk stood up from the man and let him stand up. He eyed the man and was pissed he scared his daughter but also felt bad for him.

"I didn't mean to scare anybody I swear." The man swore. Punk actually recognized him from the neighborhood.

"After tonight I suggest you find a shelter." Punk said to him.

"I'm sorry Punk." The man said again, clearly familiar with Punk.

"He's not bad?" Lily asked from behind Punk, he hadn't realized she followed him out and when he turned she was soaked from the cold rain and she had no shoes on. He quickly picked her up and rushed her back inside. "Why didn't you call the cops?" Lily shivered.

"Lily." AJ gasped seeing her soaked then saw Punk. "What happened?"

"Someone broke in." Lily told her mother as her teeth chattered and AJ grabbed a blanket and quickly wrapped it up around her daughter.

"It was the homeless guy who sleeps outside your shop sometimes." Punk told her. "He was trying to get to the yard to stay dry under the awning."

"Oh." AJ said then frowned when she saw Lily's eyes were all red. "It wasn't a bad man."

"Yes it was." She cried and AJ picked her up.

"I have to put her in a hot bath." AJ told Punk who nodded. "You need a hot shower too." She told him.

"I don't want a bath." Lily cried as AJ carried her up the stairs and Punk just shoo his head. He wished his daughter would stop witnessing these scary things. She wasn't letting this go so easily.

* * *

Punk walked into Lily's room after his shower and saw AJ brushing her hair after her bath.

"I thought it was a bad man." Lily said to Punk. "Sorry daddy."

"Don't be sorry." Punk said to her. "You did the right thing getting me. Maybe next time you don't chase after me though." He said to her.

"I didn't know that man didn't have a home." Lily told Punk sadly. "I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad." AJ said to her. "You didn't know."

"Tell him I'm sorry." Lily said to Punk who scoffed.

"No Lils, you have nothing to be sorry for and like I said, you were right to get me." Punk told her.

"It's almost time for school." Lily said looking at the time and AJ looked back at Punk.

"I guess you're missing another day." He remarked annoyed. "I'm glad I didn't pay for this tuition because she's hardly gone." He said to AJ.

"She had a rough night." AJ said as Lily laid back in the bed and AJ pulled the covers up.

"Those are going to end because we're going to be out of here real soon." Punk told them.

"Good." Lily said relieved.

"Sleep." AJ ordered her daughter before kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you mommy." Lily said to her.

"I love you too." AJ said to her.

"I love you daddy." Lily said as Punk leaned over and and kissed her head as well.

"I love you too. Don't be scared." He said to her.

"I'm not." She assured him and then closed her eyes and rolled over.

"Are we ever going to have a dull night?" Punk asked as he walked out of Lily's room and closed her door.

"Nope." she told him honestly. "We've got two daughters, dull nights are long over."

"Great." He muttered.

"What was your big plan after chasing that man down?" AJ asked him.

"I was going to keep him in a choke hold until the police arrived. Or I would have called you to come down and beat him up." He teased. "I don't know what scared me more, the man outside the door or Lily's scream."

"Lily's scream is haunting. If she doesn't want to be a dancer she can be a horror movie actress and just scream." She told Punk.

"That I agree with." Punk nodded. "I was feeling a little sad about leaving this place earlier but you know what? Not after tonight. Let's get the hell out of this place."

"I love this home." She said following him into the bedroom. "I remember when you showed me this place for the first time."

"Yea but it's time to go." He said to her.

"We bought home both our daughters here." AJ pointed out.

"We conceived both of them here as well." He added. "This room might be good luck for that."

"Maybe when we want our third the new home owners will let us come back up here." She teased.

"It's a solid idea." Punk said seriously.

The second AJ placed her head on the pillow they could hear Jade begin to move around over the monitor. AJ reached over and grabbed the little screen that showed her and saw her sitting up in her crib.

"Maybe she'll go back to sleep." Punk whispered hopefully but she looked right at the camera and her face scrunched up and she was ready to cry.

"Or not." AJ said putting the monitor down but Punk was already out of the bed before she could get up.

"I got her." He told her.

"Bring her in here. She might fall asleep again if she's with us." AJ said and a second later a happy Jade was being carried into the room.

"She's a little faker." Punk said placing Jade on the bed.

"She loves laying in bed with me." AJ grinned picking her up and placing her on her chest. "Try to get some sleep." She told Punk as she gently rubbed Jade's back.

"Sleep?" Punk asked mockingly. "What's this sleep you speak of?"

"Daddy is very sarcastic. I don't know why you said his name first." AJ said to Jade.

"She thinks I'm funny." Punk grinned pulling the blankets up over himself but laying on his side to look at Jade and AJ.

"At least one of us thinks your funny." AJ said to him and he frowned.

"Your mommy is being mean to me again." Punk yawned as he spoke to Jade.

"Da-da." Jade said stretching her arm.

"Really?" AJ asked Jade with a laugh.

"Give her to me." Punk said to AJ.

"No." AJ said childishly holding Jade closer.

"She just gets excited to me because she doesn't see me very often." Punk said taking Jade from her anyway. "I get excited to see you." he said as he laid on his back and stretched Jade up in the arm with his arms. "Yes I do." he said in baby talk.

"Keep up with that baby talk and I'll record it and put in online." She warned him.

"I'm not ashamed." Punk said proudly and then rested Jade on his chest. "Don't be jealous." he said to AJ.

"I'm not." She said honestly. "I want our girls to have the best relationship with us."

"They will. We'll make them so comfortable they'll never want to leave for college or get married." he told AJ.

"Good." AJ laughed. She wanted to close her eyes but she was enjoying watching Punk and his daughter. Though the night was crazy, she would end every night like this if she could.


	48. Incentive

**Incentive**

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Lily sighed dramatically walking into her parents new bedroom and collapsing on their bed.

"I'm sure it was tiring to watch me and your mom unpack your room." Punk remarked.

"It was." Lily said sitting up. "I like this bed." She said with a smile.

"My bed." Punk reminded her. "You have a brand new big girl bed all the way down the hall. Excited for your first night in the new house?"

"Yes I am." Lily nodded. "I'm more excited for Disney."

"We have another week." He reminded her.

"We have to get Jade the Mickey ears." Lily told Punk. "Then you can get me the ears and we can match." she suggested.

"That's a good idea." He laughed as he unpacked some clothes.

"How come your stuff isn't in the closet?" Lily asked.

"That's your mommy's closet." Punk said to her. "All of mommy's clothes and stuff go in the huge closet and I get this little dresser."

"Why?" Lily asked curiously.

"Because your mom has a ton of clothes and there's simply not enough room for my stuff." He shrugged. "Mommy rules."

"I'm going to be seven." Lily informed Punk.

"Are you? I had no idea." He teased.

"You know what that means?" She asked watching him walk around the room and unpack.

"That you're not a baby anymore?" he asked and she nodded. "You don't need me to read your stories or check for monsters?"

"How did you know?" Lily asked him.

"You do this before every birthday." He laughed. "You always think you're too grown up for me."

"I meant I think I should get a cell phone." Lily told him and he eyed her.

"Why is that?" Punk asked.

"I'm all grown up." She shrugged.

"Interesting. Because I'm pretty sure I still cut the crust off of your peanut butter sandwiches so you're not all grown up." He joked.

"It's what I want for my birthday." Lily insisted. "Everyone in school has one but me."

"You shouldn't want something because everyone has one you should want something to want it." Punk said to her.

"I do want it." Lily insisted. "I'm a big girl now."

"You're seven." He laughed. "Your mom didn't have a phone until she was in her twenties."

"No way." Lily said shaking her head.

"It's true." AJ said walking into the room with a box. "Your dad bought me my first cellphone actually." She said remembering.

"He should buy me my first cellphone too." Lily insisted.

"Is that what this is about?" AJ asked and Lily nodded.

"I'm a big girl now." Lily insisted proudly.

"You know, your dad and I always felt you'd get a cellphone when you were prepared to pay for it yourself." AJ said to her.

"I can." Lily told her. "I have lots of money."

"Bills are every month. That money can go real fast." Punk warned her. "And is that what you want to spend all that money on? Paying bills?"

"It's what I really want." Lily said to him. "I can get a job."

"Yea? Where?" Punk asked.

"Mommy's store, duh." Lily said shaking her head in disbelief at her father for asking such a foolish question.

"Or you can do some chores and get an allowance." AJ suggested.

"Oh! I can do that too!" Lily smiled.

"We'll see about the phone." Punk said to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Lily said jumping off the bed and hugging him.

"It wasn't a yes." Punk reminded her.

"Yes it was!" She cheered and ran out of the room.

"It's like she knows we got her a phone for a birthday." AJ said to him.

"What she won't know is it's one of those kid phones and I can track it." Punk smirked. "Technology isn't all that bad."

"It's cute she wants to work at my store though." AJ noted smiling to herself. "She can work there then she'll meet a fighter from across the street-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Punk laughed amused. "My daughter isn't going to date anybody from that gym. I'll still be at that gym and it will be over my dead body."

"Don't be like that." AJ said to him. "I hope Lily meets and marries a man just like you. Someone who respects her, puts her first, takes care of her, loves her, gives her everything she's ever desired."

"I slept with you on our second date." Punk reminded her. "I used to watch you stock shelves in the shop to check out your ass, I want Lily with a simpler type of man. Someone who is so afraid to touch her because he knows I'll murder him. Someone who wears a suit to work and carries a briefcase."

"You mean like Luis Cortes?" AJ asked surprised.

"No, no, no." He warned. "Someone who isn't a fucking snake either."

"No one is ever going to be good enough for her or Jade in your eyes." She told him.

"That's right." He said firmly. "I have a whole thing planned out anyway."

"Do you now?" AJ asked intrigued.

"I'm going to interrogate, threaten and scare each and every date they have. If the boy comes back then he really likes them." Punk said to her.

"Took you seven years to come up with that?" AJ mocked.

"No." He responded annoyed. "Took me like an hour. Dean and Paul helped me come up with it."

"I'm sure they did." AJ said to him.

"I've got two girls to look out for." Punk informed her seriously. "It's not going to be easy. I can't follow them on dates if they go out the same time either so Lily can't have a date the same night as Jade. Actually we should make them group date." he said thinking about. "Easier to spot them."

"Lily will be dating in a few years. So you want Jade going out on a date when she's seven?" AJ laughed and his face dropped.

"First of all- absolutely not." he said sternly. "And second of all- if Jade is only seven in this scenario then Lily is either only thirteen or fourteen and she's not dating until she's eighteen."

"She's not waiting until she's eighteen." AJ said to him.

"That's what we agreed on." He said seriously.

"So she's not going to have a date to the prom?" AJ asked him. "Or winter formals or homecoming dances?"

"She can go with her girlfriends." He said not following where the issue was "She can date when she graduates from high school."

"Stop." She laughed walking into her closet with a box.

"No, you stop." Punk said following her. "I'm not even kidding around here AJ. Eighteen is the rule of this house."

"It's ridiculous." She said pulling clothes out of the box.

"It's ridiculous to assume she'd be dating at fourteen." He shot back.

"Obviously not fourteen but sixteen is fair, don't you think?" She asked.

"No. Because if I thought it was fair I would have said sixteen." He said to her slowly.

"If you act like this when they get older they're start sneaking around." She warned him. "My dad did that when I was younger and I rebelled. Strict rules like that is how you become a young grandparent."

"There is so much wrong with that statement." Punk said disgusted. "Don't ever refer to me as a grandparent while our daughters still sleep in footie pajamas." he warned her and she laughed so hard she snorted. "And when did you EVER rebel?"

"You knew I was with two guys before you." She reminded him.

"Yea you slept with your professor in college." He laughed then his face dropped. "That is rebelling, you're right. That would haunt me. And they'd be in college and I'd never what they were up to."

"That's not when I rebelled." She informed him. "I don't want to make the mistakes with our girls that my parents made with me."

"I would kill for our girls to be like you." He told her honestly. "You were with a guy you were in a relationship with for a year." He said remembering the story of her and her professor. "And I remember your pet food delivery guy-"

"Oh my god." AJ laughed. "How do you remember me telling you about him?"

"I don't forget who you my wife has slept with." Punk said to her honestly. "Sticks with me in case I ever see him again."

"I never slept with him." AJ told him and his face dropped.

"So you were only ever with the professor?" Punk asked.

"I never quizzed you on your sex history." she reminded him.

"I was a slut." He shrugged. "But now I'm intrigued because what mistakes did your parents make?"

"My dad and mom didn't want me dating." She told him. "When I was a sophomore in high school I got asked out by this kid a grade above me, Benny. He seemed nice enough, he worked at the local gas station-"

"I know Benny." Punk said to her. "Do you forget we grew up in the same neighborhood?"

"I do forget that sometimes." She said to him.

"I'm pretty sure he still works there." Punk said to her and she laughed.

"He does not." She said folding her shirts.

"Yes he fucking does." Punk insisted. "So, tell me about Benny."

"My parents forbid me to date until I was in college just like you want to do with Lily and Jade." She pointed out. "One night I told them I was going to the library and I went to meet Benny at work."

"And?" Punk asked.

"And what do you think happened?" She asked him.

"Don't tell me you lost your virginity at a gas station." He practically gasped.

"I did." She told him. "In the restroom actually. I just wanted to stick it to my parents. I wanted to prove I was old enough and mature to date."

"You were a baby." He frowned. "Fifteen, right?"

"Yup." She said as she put her clothes away. "Worst decision of my life. I felt gross, it hurt because I was never properly educated by my mom about what to expect from sex and she never educated me on protection."

"You didn't get pregnant, did you?" he asked nervously.

"Do you think I have a secret child?" She asked amused.

"No!" He defended. "It's just I'm learning a lot about you that I never knew about." He replied slightly bitter.

"It's not one of my proudest moments." She said to him. "Do you know how bad it felt to limp out of that disgusting bathroom and go home and not be able to talk to my parents about it? I cried for I think three days straight. Then I started feeling sick. I got an STD."

"You what?" He asked in disbelief. "You're a whole different person."

"It was treated obviously." She said to him. "Trichomonasis."

"Oh." He said annoyed. "That's barely anything. I've had that."

"Because men don't get symptoms, women do. I had to go on antibiotics and I had to tell my parents how I contracted it." she told him.

"I think what happened to you was shitty." He said honestly. "Benny deserves to get the shit kicked out of him and lucky for you, I am a professional. I will gladly beat him up next time he pumps my gas."

"That's not why I told you the story." She said looking up at him. "I know you're crazy protective and we're talking about way in the future but you have to promise me we won't scare them out of the house so they run off with the first loser who shows them attention and we can properly educate them about sex and dating. I don't want them making my mistake."

"Fine." Punk said to her. "Your story scared me anyway. You can talk to them about sex because I just won't, but I get to make the dating rules. They can be in high school but I have to meet the boy, I have to have his contact information and I'm sure I'll think of more rules."

"Fine." She smiled.

"Benny the gas pump, huh?" Punk asked disgusted and she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't very popular." She reminded him. "I just wanted to be older and mature and prove myself."

"Did you like date him?" Punk asked curiously.

"He never spoke to me after our bathroom trip." She said to him.

"What a fucking dick." Punk said to her.

"Like you never did that to a girl when you were younger." She mocked.

"To older women." Punk said to her. "Not to younger girls or ones I dated in high school. And I would stay in touch with most of them."

"Like your neighbor?" AJ asked arching a curious brow.

"Did Mike tell you about her?" He hissed.

"No." She laughed. "Your dad did though."

"He knew too?" Punk asked. "Mike slept with her husband."

"Your dad told me that too." AJ laughed. "You two are more alike than you realize. Mike did tell me how you told someone who wanted to ask me out that I was a lesbian."

"Fucking rat." He muttered.

"I thought that was really cute actually." She admitted. "I always wondered why you wanted to be with me. I never understood why out of all the women in Chicago who threw themselves at you that you insisted on me, a measly, quiet, frizzy haired pet shop worker who never smiled."

"Oh, but you did smile on occasion and when you did you lit up the entire room." He said to her fondly.

"Yea?" She asked and he nodded.

"I loved the way you looked I don't know why you never believed me but I loved the way you talked, the way you handled yourself, the way you kept rejecting me." He smirked. "You don't understand why I wanted you and I will never understand how you don't see how perfect you are."

She blushed at the comment and turned her head the other way and he came up behind her and leaned over her, caging her between his arms that were gripping the island in the closet in front of her.

"You still can't take a compliment." He said kissing her neck from behind.

"Phil..." She warned.

"You're beautiful." He said as he kissed any patch of skin he could get to. "You're smart, you're brave, you're hot, you're funny..."

"Don't start something you can't finish." She warned turning around so they were face to face.

"Oh, honey I'll finish." He assured her smugly then lifted her onto the island and she reached down and cupped his face to kiss him.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Lily sang from the doorway of the closet and they pulled away from the kiss slowly.

"Isn't it your bedtime?" Punk asked her.

"No it's only five. It's dinner time." Lily smiled smugly, she loved correcting her father.

"Oh." Punk said moving away from AJ.

"What's for dinner?" Lily asked.

"What are you cooking?" Punk asked her.

"I can't cook!" Lily argued.

"We'll order a pizza." AJ told her as she hopped off the island. "Is your sister up from her nap yet?"

"Yes she is." Lily nodded.

"I'll get Jade, you call in the food?" Punk asked her.

"What can I do?" Lily asked.

"Set the table." Punk told her. "That can be your first chore."

"Ok!" Lily said running out of the room.

* * *

Later that night Punk walked out of his bedroom after christening it with AJ. He headed all the way down the hall and checked on Lily who was sleeping soundly, then across the hall to Jade's room and she was out light an angel too. He headed down the stairs and into the living room and turned on the TV. He knew Colton was going to be featured on Fox Sport so he made sure to record it. He hit play and listened carefully to make sure Colton didn't say anything stupid about his family but he didn't. That seemed to be Eric's thing and he knew Eric was getting into his head to distract him from Colton, but he wasn't going to trip up.

Punk watched as cameras filmed Colton in the gym and tried to take note on what he was working on the most. He texted Paul to make sure he pulled up any tapes he could get on Colton's fights as well. Punk was ready and excited to retire finally but he definitely wanted to go out on top. He did not one of Eric Bischoff's fighters to get a win over him under any circumstance.

"You don't have to sneak and watch this." AJ said surprising him. She was wrapped up in her robe and standing behind the couch where he was sitting.

"I'm not sneaking. I don't want Lily to see it though." He admitted. "I don't want these guys upsetting her anymore then they already have."

"Remember you're fighting Colton." She told him. "Not Eric."

"I'm going to get my hands on him for damn sure." Punk told her confidently. "That I promise."

"And risk the big payday and fight?" She asked him. "Prove to Lily that violence doesn't solve our problems."

"I wont' hit him in front of her." He defended and she glared at him. "I have to do something. I fucking hate what he's put you through."

"I can handle Eric." She told him.

"I don't want you to." He said to her.

"Focus on Colton. Eric doesn't exist." She told him.

"But he does exist." Punk argued. "A big fucking thorn in my side for a year."

"If you let Eric get into your head it's going to screw up your fight." She warned.

"That's why I have to hit him." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes. "Just one hit! You got to hit him!"

"It did feel good." she said shooting him half a smile. "Remember Lily will be watching too."

"Yea I think I've changed my mind about that." He said keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Good luck telling her that." She laughed. "She's so excited about it. It's all she's been talking about. I even took her dress shopping for a new dress since the one from last year got too small for her."

"I'm so nervous to be back in Vegas with her." Punk told her. "You too."

"We're going to be better prepared." She assured him. "Your dad and brother will be there along with Dean and Celeste that's plenty of extra hands. This is your last fight, your big moment. When you're long retired this is the fight people are going to remember and talk about it. I want you to savor this moment because it's been in the making your whole life."

"That just makes me feel more pressure." He muttered.

"You never feel pressure." She said to him.

"I want to do right by you." He told her. "I want to beat the shit out of the guy who thought he could use you and my kids to get under my skin. I want it to be a warning for the world to never EVER go that route with me again." He told her.

"You're going to win." She said leaning over and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. "You're the best in the world. Just remember that." then she kissed his cheek. "And no matter what happens you still have your girls who will celebrate with you."

"Even if I lose?" he asked.

"You won't lose but if you do, we're still going to party." She told him.

"You don't party." He snorted.

"I'm willing to party that night." She said leaning over him. "All night as a matter of fact. Is that incentive enough to win and not get hurt?"

"Yup." He said seriously then looked back at her with a smile. "It's incentive for me to start the celebration early" he said and she backed away and he jumped over the couch and lifted her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs with her.


	49. Long Distance

**Long Distance**

* * *

Punk used to envision whisking AJ off somewhere tropical on vacations. But here he was having trouble falling asleep in his hotel room in Disney World. Disney World, where they took their first born daughter to celebrate her 7th birthday yesterday, the last place he thought he would enjoy as an adult but Lily was thrilled and even though Jade was young she was enjoying seeing all the characters around the park. He knew right after this they were flying right to Vegas to start his fight week. He had trouble falling asleep realizing this was his last fight. Would he be embarrassed? His opponent was eleven years younger, stronger and faster. Would the horrible things that happened on the last trip happen again? Would Eric push him so far over the edge by attacking his family that he would blow this fight for good?

He looked over to his right and AJ was fast asleep, facing the side crib that Jade was also snoring in. He laughed every time he heard his daughter snore. Lily used to lightly snore but Jade was just a loud snorer. He didn't want to get out of the bed and risk waking AJ who he knew was exhausted from chasing Lily around the park all day but when he heard a voice in the living room he had to inspect it. He looked at the time and saw it was two in the morning and the voice he heard wasn't unfamiliar, it was Lily and she was rambling on to someone and had to investigate.

Punk walked out of the bedroom and quietly closed door and the closer he got to Lily's room he could hear her more clearly. He frowned realizing nobody else was with them and there shouldn't be anyone she was talking to at this time of night, she should be sleeping. He didn't even knock, just opened the door and saw her laying backwards on the bed twirling her hair as she yapped into her birthday gift, a cellphone.

"Lily." Punk announced when she didn't notice him.

"Hi daddy." Lily whispered with a smile then listened into the phone. She gasped when Punk took the phone from her.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" He demanded.

"Daddy, it's Louis!" Lily scolded taking her phone back.

"Louis?" Punk asked confused. "It's two in the morning, hang up."

"Fine." She groaned. "I have to go, daddy is here. I love you too!" then she hung up and his face dropped.

"How does he have your number?" Punk asked her.

"I called him." Lily said putting her phone away.

"He's back home?" Punk asked confused.

"No. He lives in Italy." Lily told him.

"I know he-" Punk stopped then glared at her. "You called Italy on your phone?"

"Yes." Lily smiled.

"That costs money Lils." Punk told her and she made a shocked face. "That's a dollar a minute. How many minutes were you on the phone with him for?"

"I don't know." Lily shrugged innocently. "Sorry daddy. I was telling him about my new school and Joseph."

"Joseph." Punk said disgusted to himself. "It's fine. But no more calls at this time and when you want to call out of the country we have to set a time limit."

"Ok daddy." Lily said sitting up on her bed.

"What did you mean when you said 'I love you too' to him?" Punk asked curiously.

"Can't sleep?" Lily asked her father cutely.

"No I couldn't. I heard you on the phone." He said to her.

"I got a new dress for your fight." Lily told him happily. "You have to wait for your fight though to see it."

"You sure you still want to go?" Punk asked nervously and she nodded.

"I'm seven now. I'm a big girl." Lily reminded him and he just nodded. "Are you scared?"

"Not really." He said to her and she stood up on the bed.

"You're the best fighter in the world." Lily reminded him sternly. "You're going to win."

"I'd like to win but if I don't I don't want you to be scared or-" he began.

"I'll still love you." Lily shrugged. "You're still going to be the best fighter to me." she told him proudly.

"I really needed to hear that." Punk smiled kissing her cheek then placing her back into bed and tucking her in. "No more late night phone calls."

"But we live in different times." Lily pouted.

"If he really likes you, he'll stay up and call you and let his dad pay for the call." Punk remarked sarcastically. "And stop telling him you love him."

"He told me first." Lily said to him and he groaned.

"You're too young to love boys." He informed her.

"I am?" Lily asked and he nodded. "He's my best friend."

"So you love him as a friend and nothing more?" Punk asked eyeing her carefully and she nodded happily. "Ok, that's fine then." He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep you have another big day tomorrow."

"I'm too excited to sleep." Lily grinned. "More rides! This is the best birthday ever!"

"Yea?" Punk asked and she nodded again with a big smile.

"I'm very lucky." Lily told him happily and hearing that from his daughter, knowing he was doing a good job raising his brilliant daughter made him feel better.

"You deserve it, you're a good girl." He told her. "Goodnight."

"Night daddy." Lily waved as he walked out of the room.

"Was she on the phone?" AJ asked walking out of the bathroom.

"She was. She called Louis in Italy." Punk told her bitterly.

"That's not cheap, is it?" AJ asked nervously.

"No. But I can afford it." He said simply. "She can do whatever she wants."

"You always let her butter you up." AJ smirked walking to the kitchen.

"She's my baby." Punk shrugged. "She was so cute! She said it's the best birthday ever."

"She's going to do this when she's older too." AJ warned.

"That's fine. You'll be bad cop and I'll be good cop." He said simply.

"Oh, that's fair." AJ laughed grabbing a glass of water.

"Why are you up? Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No. Believe it or not Jade's snoring woke me." She laughed to herself.

"That's also really cute." Punk grinned.

"It is." AJ had to agree. "But is it healthy it's that loud?"

"The doctor said it was." He said taking the glass of water from her and sipping it.

"You're thinking about your fight?" She asked him.

"I'm nervous." He admitted.

"That's not like you." AJ frowned. "Do you think you haven't trained enough?"

"No I know I've done everything I can do. I just don't know if it's enough anymore. I'm afraid Lily is going to see me lose." Punk admitted.

"If having Lily watch is going to make you this nervous then she won't watch." AJ told him simply. "I'll talk to her."

"No. She's too excited. Besides she said she'd still love me if I lost." Punk told her with a half smile.

"Of course she will." AJ smiled.

"It's not even the fact it's my last fight. It's the fact that it's Colton and Eric." He admitted. "I really let them get under my skin."

"That was there plan." She reminded him. "You clearly can't let that stuff go-"

"-no fucking way." he said shaking his head.

"So use it to your advantage." She suggested. "Remember your first fight in Vegas?"

"The quickest knockout of my career." He smirked.

"Why was that?" she asked.

"I was pissed at you and Paul." He remembered. "I was mad over the pictures. But when it came to Tommy-"

"Tommy wasn't personal." She said waving it off. "So what if he made a pass at me to annoy me? He was just the better man that night. You didn't want to kill him. He was a guy you trained with day in an day out and no matter what bad blood you two have had he's always been a friend. He comes to our family parties, he watches our daughter who adores him. Would you trust Colton or Eric with Jade or Lily?"

"I won't even entertain that question." He laughed. "Colton put his hands on our daughter and shoved her. Eric-" he began but he became so angry. "I want to kill him."

"Hurt him where it will count." She said to him. "Embarrass Colton next week. Make it so no one will ever take either of them seriously again. I know you're older but this has been who you are for your entire life. You've got this. I know you do."

"Promise me you'll be on the look out for either one of them." He pleaded. "I'm going to be running around all week-"

"I've got this." AJ promised him. "I was slacking last year-"

"You were not the problem." He reminded her sternly. "I was. I underestimated them. It's an unwritten rule that you don't involve kids. Having Lily and Jade has completely changed my perspective on everything in life including this job."

"I hope in a good way." She teased.

"The most amazing way." He smiled. "It's just I look at things differently. The way I even carry myself in interviews- I've got two little daughters who are going to look back at this stuff one day, you know what I mean?"

"I do." She said to him. "But I don't know why you're nervous. Everything you've done and said you should be proud of. I'm proud of you everyday. I've been proud of you since before you even asked me out and I know our girls are going to look back at your career and be proud and Lily is already so proud of you."

"You think so?" He asked. "I never thought I'd be so nervous to fight in front of a baby before."

"She's not a baby." She reminded him.

"I know." He sighed. "I went in there and she was like a little teenager already."

"She was so proud of you when we went dress shopping. She told the lady at the shop that this special dress was for you UFC fight and the woman said she wasn't a fan of the sport and Lily said and I quote, 'no reason to be snooty. My daddy is the best fighter in the world and I love him', she told everyone in the store actually." AJ laughed remembering the shopping trip.

"My girl." Punk said proudly.

"She talked the lady into promising her she'll get your fight." AJ added. "She's your second biggest fan."

"Second?" he questioned.

"I'm number one." She told him proudly, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his chin. "Win or lose, you're coming home to me and your daughters. You have nothing to lose."

"You've been nothing but supportive of me since the day we met. You've been to every single fight, every event, you have taken more shit than any other spouse to a fighter as well. I'm going to make this up to you." he promised her.

"You don't owe me a thing." She told him shaking her head.

"I do." He said to her. "We said we were going to travel and now Jade is still so young-"

"I don't need to travel the world." She insisted. "You just got us a beautiful home."

"I'm going to pay you back.." was all he said. "And not just for icing my back, picking me ego up off the floor but for being an incredible full-time mom while balancing your own business that I know you stepped away from a bit for me and the girls. None of this is possible without you, you know that right?"

"You say that before every fight." She smirked.

"Because I mean it." He said seriously. "I truly believe that I wouldn't have had this success without you. I wouldn't have stayed grounded."

"Just thank me by not getting hurt." She said to him.

* * *

The next day at the park, AJ hung back at the room since she was so exhausted. He set it up so she could have a complete spa day. AJ argued he wouldn't be able to handle both girls in the park alone but he was thrilled to prove her wrong. Jade was strapped to his chest and Lily was glued to his hand. Lily picked going to the hall of presidents. Punk was absolutely fascinated by how interested she was in this.

"Did you know George Washington-" Lily began.

"Was the first president? Yea smarty pants, I knew that." Punk remarked childishly and Lily glared at him.

"I was going to say he had false teeth so he spoke slower." Lily corrected.

"How could you possibly know that?" Punk asked googling it for himself.

"Because I know everything." Lily remarked smugly.

"Before we even get to it, who was the twentieth president?" Punk asked Lily.

"James Garfield." Lily told him and he narrowed his eyes at her then quickly looked it up on his phone. "I know all of the presidents, daddy. Maybe I'll be president one day."

"I think you should be." He agreed. "You'll let me live in the white house with you?"

"Of course." Lily smiled as she looked around the small museum. "You and mommy and Jadey and Uncle Paul and Uncle Dean and Aunt Celeste and Pop and Uncle Mike-"

"You're going to let us all live there? You're awesome." He smirked holding onto her hand.

"Who is your favorite President?" Punk asked her curiously.

"Teddy Roosevelt." Lily informed him without hesitation.

"Really? Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because he was a cowboy." Lily told him. "So I can be a ballerina AND the President." she told him and he nodded along. "He was also shot but didn't even stop talking! He was really tough."

"He was." Punk agreed. "What number president was he?"

"Number twenty-six." Lily told him confidentially.

"I had no idea you knew all of this." Punk said in awe of her. "You really are a brilliant kid."

"We're learning about all of the presidents in school." She told him. "I'm going to be the school president when I'm older."

"You have my vote." He assured her. "You always have my vote."

"I knew I could count on you daddy." She smiled looking up at him. "Oh!" She announced stopping short and he eyed her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to use the bathroom." She told him pointing.

"Oh." Punk said not letting go of her hand.

"Daddy I really have to go." Lily insisted.

"But you're mom isn't here to take you." Punk frowned. "I don't want you going in there alone."

"I'm seven." Lily sighed blowing out a puff of hot air.

"I know how old you are." He mocked and looked around. "It's so crowded."

"Daddy." Lily whined.

"I have a plan." Punk smiled happily and walked over to the men's room.

"Daddy!" she gasped. "I can't go in there!"

"Sure you can." He said placing his hand over her eyes while making sure Jade was secured in her chest carrier. He kept one hand over Lily's eyes until he made it to a stall and let her walk in and closed the door. "Just tell me when you're done!" Punk yelled outside the stall. "I'll cover your eyes back up.

"Ok daddy!" she yelled back.

"What are you looking at?" Punk asked a man who eyed him strangely.

"Daddy! I'm ready!" she yelled knocking on the stall and Punk opened the door and placed his hand over her eyes. "I have to wash my hands!" She reminded Punk before he left the room and ran back to the sink, pushing the men out of the way.

"Be patient, ladies first." Punk told the men who were annoyed Punk cut the line. Lily held her hands out and Punk put soap in it then placed them under the water all the while keeping her eyes covered.

"Dry!" Lily ordered and Punk walked her over to the dryer and turned it on for her. "Door!" she ordered next and Punk took her outside.

"That was easy." Punk remarked smugly. "This is easy! I don't know why your mom doubted me."

"You're doing a good job daddy." Lily told him giving him two thumbs up.

"Thank you. What do you think Jade?" he asked his daughter Jade was sucking on her pacifier.

"When she's quiet, she's happy." Lily told her father who nodded in agreement.

"What's next?" He asked.

* * *

At almost seven, Punk, Lily and Jade walked into the hotel room.

"There you are. I was about to send out a search party." AJ said and Lily ran to her. "You have fun?"

"Best day ever!" Lily cheered. "We want to the museum of presidents and I got all of this stuff!" She said holding up her bag. And then me, daddy and Jade went on a train ride! And we ate with Disney characters! Then I used the men's bathroom twice!" she said holding up two fingers and AJ eyed Punk.

"I covered her eyes." Punk defended.

"Go wash up." AJ told Lily who nodded and ran off. "Come here baby." AJ said walking over to Punk.

"I'm right here." Punk smiled but AJ unhooked Jade out of her carrier and took her into her arms.

"Are you tired?" She asked kissing Jade's cheek.

"No. She slept for like an hour and a half in the restaurant after her bottle. And she wasn't out in the heat, we were indoors." Punk said taking the carrier off of himself. "She's been changed and fed as well."

"Wow. Mr. Mom." AJ teased. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Now you know." Punk shrugged innocently then collapsed on the couch.

"Wasn't as easy as you thought?" AJ asked amused as he kicked off his shoes and placed his feet on the table to stretch out.

"No babe it wasn't." Punk said defensively. "My back is achy from carrying Jade but I rented a stroller and after her nap she cried until I carried her again. She loves to be in my arms." he said to her. "And every time I blinked Lily was taking off. I don't know how you do it." he confided.

"You spoil them." AJ remarked with a smile. "You have to stop that."

"That's not happening obviously." He remarked annoyed.

"Is your back messed up?" She asked concerned.

"No." He said brushing it off. "But now I think I need a spa day." AJ let out a laugh as she bounced Jade around.

"You missed mommy." AJ grinned smiling at her happy daughter.

"I missed you too." he remarked childishly.

"I missed you too." AJ said to him teasingly.

"How was your spa day?" He asked.

"Oh my god it was glorious." AJ moaned. "My whole body was massaged, I soaked in a mud bath then a hot tub, I drank fruity drinks, sat in a sauna, got my nails done while someone massaged my temple. It was just the most relaxing day I've had since before I had Lily."

"Must be nice." He remarked bitterly. "I didn't even get to eat."

"No?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Lily decided she had to have something fancy. So she ordered fish." He told her.

"Oh no." AJ sighed knowing where this was going.

"But she ordered lobster and the lobster still had eyes." Punk told her. "So she cried."

"Oh god." AJ said trying not to laugh.

"She was horrified. So I gave her my food which was a salad." Punk informed her. "She then named the lobster 'lobster Lily' and said her mommy and daddy were probably so sad she was gone and then guilt me into not eating it."

"And you had to pay for the lobster?" She asked.

"Yup." Punk said to her. "And by that time I didn't want to wait for more food."

"Why did you let her order lobster?" AJ asked amused. "You had to have known she wouldn't eat it."

"I told her that but she looked right at me and said 'please daddy, it's what I really, really, really want and I promise to eat it'." Punk told her and she let out a laugh. "She wasn't expecting her dinner to be looking at her. She said she's never having fish again."

"It had eyes!" Lily explained as she walked to her mom. "How can I eat something that has eyes! Poor baby lobster." she frowned. "So sad."

"Aww." AJ cooed trying not to laugh.

"It's food." Punk insisted.

"I think you would be SUPER sad if someone cooked me in the oven then tried to feed me to someone else." Lily informed her father.

"I think he would be." AJ agreed.

"You're not a fish!" Punk argued with a laugh.

"But what if I was?" Lily challenged. "You would be sad someone took me, wouldn't you be?"

"Of course but it's different-" He began.

"That lobster had a mommy and daddy that loved her a lot." Lily told him cutting him off.

"You win." Punk said exhausted and Lily smiled.

"I always win." Lily remarked smugly. "I missed you today." she said looking up at Lily.

"That's always nice to hear." AJ smiled.

"So did Jade." Lily told her. "And daddy."

"I think we did just fine." Punk said to Lily who just shrugged. "Did you know she's like a Presidential encyclopedia?" he asked AJ.

"Oh, yea. She was studying that last week in school." AJ told him. "Roosevelt is her favorite."

"You knew that?" Punk frowned and AJ just nodded.

"Can I call Louis?" Lily asked Punk.

"Five minutes." Punk warned and she smiled and ran into her room.

"This is the stuff I miss out on." Punk said to AJ..

"I knew because I was helping her study." AJ said placing Jade in her playpen.

"I want to help her study." Punk argued. "She's getting older and older and I feel like every time we hang out I learn something I never knew."

"It's always going to be like that." AJ informed him. "She's a little girl and she's going to change and grow every single day."

"I just want to retire." Punk said to his wife honestly. "Do all the fun stuff."

"It's really not fun when she starts correcting you and she's right." AJ told him seriously and he let out a laugh.

"Are you going to be like that?" Punk asked looking at Jade who was clapping her little hand together.

"I think she is." AJ warned him.

"Good. We'll have a ton of kids. Lily is now going to be a ballerina President, Jade can be a doctor and our son can be a lawyer. We'll be so well taken care of when we're older." Punk said thinking about it.

"Sounds like a plan." AJ agreed. "Alright I'm going to get Lily off the phone in four more minutes. During that time I will get Jade changed and in bed then I'm going to massage your back for you."

"Really?" He asked with a tired smile.

"Yes." She said cupping his face and kissing him. "You deserve it after such a hard day."

"I feel like you're mocking me, but I'm going to take it because I want a massage." He said to her. "You know what I really REALLY needed massaged?" he asked in a low voice.

"Nothing inappropriate I'm sure since we have a roommate." She said pointing at Jade in the playpen and Punk glared at the baby. "Do not look at her like that." AJ laughed.

"She's staying in Lily's room in Vegas." Punk told AJ seriously and Jade made a noise. "Yea, you kid." he informed his daughter. "I need mommy time too."

"Stop." she laughed picking Jade up. "Three minutes!" AJ warned walking past Lily's room and Lily stuck her head out the door and looked at Punk with a sad face and bottom lip stuck out.

"You are killing me." Punk said to his daughter but she didn't budge as she held her phone to her ear. "Fine. Five more minutes." he caved and Lily blew him a kiss and ran back in her room.

"Don't bitch to me when you get the phone bill." AJ warned sticking her head out of her bedroom door.

"I can't say no to any of you." Punk argued mostly with himself as AJ walked back in the room.

When AJ finally got Jade into bed then pried the phone away from Lily and got her tucked in and ready for bed she headed out to find Punk so she could convince him to eat something and rest in bed. She knew he hadn't slept in the last few days so when she saw him sleeping soundly on the couch she didn't want to move him. It was big enough where it wouldn't bother his back and even though she would be happier with him in their bed she didn't dare wake him. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over him and kissed his cheek.


	50. Final BowEpilogue

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read this and a big thank you to my reviewers! I think I've dragged this story out for long enough. Final chapter and hopefully closure. I've loved writing a happy story, I didn't think I was capable of it! It's also been a joy to write Lily in and thank you to all of you who enjoyed reading about her crazy adventures and antics. I'm thrilled you let me finish the story from Faith which I felt needed a good send off and this was it. Again, thank you!**

* * *

 **Final Bow/Epilogue**

* * *

"How do I look?" Lily asked twirling in front of her mother after getting her hair done for Punk's final fight.

"You look so pretty." AJ smiled noting the red dress and red shoes she had on as well.

"We match." Lily smiled tugging at AJ's red dress.

"I know. I wanted to match with you." She smiled.

"When do we see daddy?" Lily asked eagerly.

"There's a car outside that is taking us to the arena, he's already there." AJ said checking her phone. "She ate and was changed already." she told Celeste who was on Jade duty.

"I've got this." Celeste assured her. "Go have a good time."

"Do I look like mommy?" Lily asked Celeste as she posed.

"Just like her." Celeste laughed. "Excited to see your first fight?" she asked Lily who nodded anxiously. "You remember yours?" she asked AJ.

"Oh, I remember it." AJ smiled. "I left before the card even started, Phil whisked me away and drove me home."

"Did you kiss him?" Lily asked teasingly.

"No." AJ laughed looking at her curious daughter. "We weren't even dating."

"Your mom was out with another guy." Celeste told her and Lily's face dropped in shock.

"Mommy!" Lily gasped. "Does Daddy know?" she whispered.

"Your dad is the one who rescued me from my date." AJ grinned as she remembered.

"Then did you kiss daddy?" Lily asked.

"No." AJ said amused.

"Bye Jadey. You're too young to watch the fight, when you're older we'll show you." Lily promised her sister and kissed her head.

"We don't want to be late." AJ said picking Jade up and kissing her. "Be good for Aunt Celeste."

"She's an angel." Celeste said taking Jade from her.

"She's a Brooks." AJ corrected taking Lily's hand into hers. "You've been warned." she said to Celeste.

"Mrs. Brooks, Ms. Brooks." A security guard asked outside the door.

"That's me." Lily informed him stiffly. "Take me to see my daddy." she ordered.

"Lily." AJ scolded.

"She's been doing this all week." The guard smirked. "It's fine."

"Please." Lily added cutely with a smile.

"Right away." He laughed.

"He's our security guard, no out servant." AJ told Lily as they followed him.

"I don't know the difference." Lily shrugged.

"Mr. Brooks didn't want her to know I was security, was afraid she'd get scared." He whispered to AJ who just nodded.

"Remember the rules." AJ said to Lily.

"I do. I really remember." She promised. "No letting go of your hand. No talking to strangers."

"Good." AJ said relieved as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" A voice yelled as he placed his arm in the door. "Oh, wow." Eric Bishchoff smiled.

"I think you should wait for the next elevator." The security guard warned him.

"It's ok, we're all going to the same place." Eric shrugged pushing the button for the lobby. "You look cute as a button." Eric said to Lily who looked straight ahead.

"Excuse me." Lily said looking up at her security guard.

"Ms. Brooks?" he asked leaning over.

"Could you please tell big fat mean jerk that I am not allowed to talk to big fat mean jerks?" Lily asked him.

"You need me to repeat that?" The Security guard asked Eric coldly.

"No I think I got it." Eric said then glanced over to look at AJ. "You look lovely as well."

"Excuse me." Lily said to her security guard again tugging on his shirt. "Could you tell big fat mean jerk that mommy isn't allowed to talk to big fat mean jerk's either?" AJ smiled looking down at Lily and the guard moved to stand directly in front of AJ and Lily. "Thank you." Lily said to the guard politely.

"Good girl." AJ said running her hand through her daughters hair.

"You can also tell him my daddy is going to beat him up tonight." Lily told the guard who smirked.

"I'm not a fighter, I think you mean my client." Eric said, unable to even see Lily behind the large security guard.

"I meant what I said." Lily shrugged and AJ covered her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Once the doors opened the security guard literally shoved Eric off and AJ and Lily stepped off last.

"I really do think we need to have a discussion." Eric said trying to talk to AJ. "I think I owe you an apology, you owe me one-" he stopped when Lily kicked his knee as hard as she could.

"Don't talk to my mommy!" Lily scolded shaking her finger at him.

"Lily." AJ gasped.

"Fuck!" Eric yelled holding his knee as he hopped around on one foot.

"You were warned." The security guard said grabbing Eric by his shirt. "I'll be right back." He told AJ and Lily then 'escorted' Eric out.

"You can't kick people." AJ told Lily.

"I told him not to talk to you." Lily said simply. "Daddy said not to talk to him too. Daddy did say I could kick him."

"No he didn't." AJ said to her.

"Uh-huh." Lily insisted.

"That was a nice kick." AJ had to admit.

"I learned it in ballet." Lily told her proudly.

"The car is out front." The security guard smiled waving AJ and Lily over.

"You are going to be trouble when you're older." AJ said to Lily.

"Thank you." Lily replied happily and AJ let out a loud laugh.

* * *

Punk was in a private dressing room with a team of guys including Dean and Paul when AJ and Lily walked in.

"I'm here!" Lily announced running right to Punk.

"Wow." Punk grinned picking her up.

"Do you like my dress and hair?" She asked Punk. She was literally a mini-AJ. Same dress and Lily's hair was down and straightened in the same AJ did.

"You look just like a baby version of your mom." Punk noted proudly.

"I'm not a baby." Lily corrected sternly.

"You ok?" AJ asked walking over as well as Punk put Lily down.

"Yea." Punk nodded.

"I kicked big fat mean jerk daddy." Lily told him proudly.

"What?" Punk asked as his face dropped.

"He got on the elevator with us. Security wouldn't even let him talk to us." AJ assured him. "But when he tried to, Lily kicked him."

"Hard?" Punk asked.

"Very, very hard!" Lily told him giving him a thumbs up.

"That's my girl." Punk grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"You look ready." AJ said to him as Lily ran off to show her Uncle's Paul and Dean her dress.

"I feel it. I really do." He assured her. "I've got this."

"I am so proud of you." She smiled. "Thank you for taking me on this incredible journey with you."

"I wouldn't want anyone else in my corner." He said kissing her hand. "Ten years ago it was just you and me. Now my daughter is going to watch me fight for the first and last time."

"We're both proud of you, actually so is Jade. She is wearing your onsie." AJ informed him and he smiled.

"I'm most looking forward to this being over." He admitted. "I just want to go back to the room, kiss Jade goodnight and tuck Lily in then lay on the couch with you until I fall asleep."

"What awfully PG plans you have for the two of us." AJ teased.

"There's a child in the room." Punk reminded her. "You know I'm going to want to celebrate. First with all three of you then a private and less PG celebration with just you."

"I think I can make that happen." AJ said giving him a kiss.

"No, none of that." Paul said pulling them apart. "No funny business. We have to tape up his hands."

"Yea mommy, no funny business." Lily scolded.

"Now, are you really sure you want to go out there? You can stay back here Lils." Punk told her. "I'll make sure they keep the TV on for you so you can still watch."

"I want to watch with mommy." Lily told him.

"Ok." Punk said handing something to AJ. "Those are headphones, you have to wear them because it's really loud out there."

"Ok." Lily shrugged taking them from AJ.

"I don't want her to hear if someone yells out at you either." Punk whispered to AJ who nodded.

"Ms. Brooks, your guest has arrived." The security guard told her and AJ's face fell.

"You invited a guest?" AJ asked her daughter stunned. "That wasn't up to you Lily."

"I didn't invite anyone." Lily assured her mother.

"I did." Punk said nodding at the security guard and Lily's face lit up upon seeing Louis who was as usual, dressed in a suit and holding flowers.

"Louis!" Lily screamed running to him.

"You invited Louis?" AJ asked Punk stunned.

"Paul still accepted sponsorship from Luis for this fight for some reason." Punk said then glared at Paul.

"It was smart money." Paul groaned.

"Luis called and informed me he'd be in for the fight, I told him no unless he bought his son so Lily could have a buddy." Punk told her.

"You are the best father in the world." AJ stated unable to hide her smile and kissed him again. "You realize that right? Win or lose in that cage you won with your kids and wife."

"Daddy!" Lily cried running to him. "Thank you!" she said hugging his leg and crying into it.

"It's just for the night." Punk warned her.

"It's the best present ever!" Lily told him.

"Mr. Brooks." Louis greeted.

"Kid." Punk greeted back as nicely as possible.

"Phil." AJ laughed. "You can't stand him but invited him here to make your princess smile." she said grinning.

"He's better than Joseph." Punk shrugged innocently.

"We really have to start getting ready." Paul told AJ who nodded and she gave him one more kiss.

"I love you." She told him looking deep into his eyes.

"Bye daddy, I love you." Lily said to him and he gave her a hug. "Oh! Mommy my sign!"

"Oh right." AJ said reaching into her purse and handed her a folded piece of paper.

"Go Daddy!" Lily read off the sign she painted. "I'm going to hold it up when you come out."

"I'll look for it." He smirked.

"I'll be the one cheering the loudest." She told him proudly.

"You're my secret weapon in this fight." Punk whispered to her. "You're going help me win."

"You need me to kick him?" Lily asked quietly but seriously.

"No." He laughed. "Just be loud enough so I can hear you and see you out there."

"I can do that." Lily assured him.

* * *

True to her word, Lily was the loudest in the crowd. You would have thought a crazy demon took over her. She was standing on her chair screaming and waving and her picture around. Punk saw her for sure and shot her and AJ a wink after entering the cage. Lily was his secret weapon, he knew seeing here there would motivate him to win fast. He didn't want her to see him fight for long and risk getting hurt. He didn't want his daughter to see him lose or bleed and she wouldn't. The fight was over in under a minute. Punk wasn't sure if it was just luck but he knocked Colton out to the floor as soon as the bell rang and was on top of him until the ref called it. He knew when he locked eyes with Colton before the fight that the nerves had gotten to him. He had never been in front of a crowd like this.

When his arm was raised and Dean, Paul and the rest of team entered the cage, so did AJ and Lily.

"I knew you'd win!" Lily cheered as Punk picked her up.

"Because of you." Punk told her.

"I don't know what I did but I'm glad I helped." Lily smiled then hugged him again

"Go wait with your Uncle Paul." He told Lily putting her down after a few seconds.

"I knew it." AJ smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She told him. "The four of us love you so much."

"Four?" he smirked then his smile slowly faded.

"I think you're getting your boy sooner than you thought." She smiled.

"You're...pregnant?" he asked slowly and she nodded excitedly.

"Seven weeks." She told him and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of her feet.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, much later Punk was finally back after his interviews and doing some media. AJ went back to the room with Lily and Jade.

"They wanted to wait up for you." AJ whispered nodding into the living room where both Lily and Jade were out cold.

"You're really pregnant?" He asked her and she laughed.

"You thought I made that up?" She asked amused.

"I'm just really excited. This is really up there with being one of the best nights of my life." He said holding back tears.

"Here." She said grabbing his hand and walking him into their bedroom. She reached in the side bed drawer and showed him the sonogram. "I got it in Florida. When you thought I was having a spa day, I went to confirm my suspicions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her looking at the picture.

"Because once I knew for sure I thought telling you tonight would make it that much more special." She smiled looking at the picture with him. "This caught me by complete surprise."

"Yea this wasn't planned." He noted. "You miss a pill?"

"I did." She confirmed. "Or a few. It got hectic for a while with Jade getting sick and then Lily switching schools-"

"Hey, I don't need an explanation." He grinned. "I wanted this. It was you who wanted to wait."

"I'm so glad you're retired since I'm going to have two babies at home." She said to him. "Jade won't even be two by the time he's born."

"I'm going to be there every step of the way." He said as he choked up looking at the picture. "Third time we're doing this and it feels different. It always feels different. It always feels like the best feeling, like there's no way it could get better but it always does. Does Lily know?"

"Like she'd be able to keep that a secret." AJ laughed. "I thought we could tell her together."

"I just- how do I deserve this?" he asked her.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world." She told him.

"I can't stop looking at it." Punk smiled looking at the sonogram. "It's really difficult to surprise me-"

"Yet I pulled it off." She noted proudly.

"You did. You manage to surprise me everyday, today was no different." He said putting the photo down and looking back at her. "Thank you for everything."

"Phil..." She began smiling then noticed his fist was cut up. "What's this?"

"Someone bumped into my fist a few times as I was leaving." Punk defended lightly.

"Was that someone Eric?" AJ asked glaring at him.

"I couldn't let Lily have all the fun in beating him up." Punk admitted innocently. "It was just the cherry on the top of a perfect night."

"Should I expect the police to come barging in?" She asked annoyed.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. He took it like half of man that he is." Punk said sitting on the bed but still looking at the sonogram. "My boy."

"Maybe." She added sitting next to him.

"No. I have three of you, I'm getting my boy." Punk told her surely.

"Good thing we moved." AJ said leaning against his shoulder.

"Yea. Perfect timing. Now we can get ready for our son." Punk said to her.

"You're going to jinx it." She warned

"Nah, I don't believe in that crap." He told her. "Tired?"

"Not as tired as you must be." She said to him.

"I'm fucking pumped." He admitted fully awake. "I just had the best fight of my life, I don't have to worry about getting home to train, I get to get ready for my third kid- I don't think I could sleep if I wanted to."

"Well, maybe I can help tire you out." AJ said plucking the photo from his hands.

"You did promise me a rated-NC17 celebration." He pointed out licking his lips.

"I don't think I said that." She laughed.

"I'm up!" Lily announced walking into their room and Punk collapsed onto the bed and let out a frustrated groan. "You aren't happy to see me, daddy?"

"Always." Punk smirked sitting right back up and ran to him. "You have fun tonight?"

"Yes! I knew you'd win!" She said kissing his cheek.

"It's all thanks to you." He said to her again.

"I know." Lily said happily.

"Did you have fun with Louis?" Punk asked her and she blushed and turned her head. "Princess?" he frowned.

"Lily got a kiss." AJ told Punk cutely and his face dropped.

"Excuse me?" He asked coldly.

"Right here." She said pointing at her cheek.

"Just a quick peck on the cheek. It was so cute." AJ smiled.

"Doesn't sound cute." Punk said to AJ then looked at his daughter. "I never would have flown him out here if I knew he'd put the moves on you."

"He didn't put the moves on her." AJ laughed.

"He's going to move back." Lily told Punk. "And he said it's for me."

"Oh Jesus Christ." He muttered.

"Raina and Luis told me he needs to move back for work, whatever he was doing in Italy is done." AJ told him.

"You didn't tell them what school she is in, did you?" Punk asked AJ.

"I did." Lily said proudly. "He's-"

"-going to go to your school." Punk finished for her. "Fucking great." He remarked sarcastically.

"Oh! Mommy!" Lily announced. "Jadey is awake too!"

"There goes our night." AJ said to Punk who stood up.

"We have plenty more to look forward to." He assured her. "I haven't seen my girl yet." he said walking over to the playpen and saw Jade standing up in it, holding onto it. "Babe! She's standing!" he yelled and AJ ran out with Lily.

"I need to get a picture." AJ said to him but Jade fell on her butt and let out a cry.

"Too late." Punk said to her then reached in and picked Jade up.

"Is she hurt?" Lily asked concerned.

"No. She's just learning." Punk said running Jade's back. "Right pretty girl?" He asked Jade then kissed her cheek. "See? She already stopped crying."

"Good." Lily said relieved. "I'm ready to party now."

"Party?" Punk asked with a laugh. "Do you know what time it is?"

"We really should order up some food." AJ said to him. "Lily was too excited to finish dinner."

"I had to fit into my dress." Lily informed Punk and his eyes widened.

"I hope I didn't just hear that. You eat whatever you want until you're nice and full. Don't worry about dresses or how you look in them." He told her seriously.

"I don't even know what it means." Lily shrugged. "Mommy said it when she didn't eat dinner."

"Nice example." Punk said to AJ who rolled her eyes at him as she picked up Jade's toys. "And you better order up food for yourself. It's not just you." he reminded her.

"I want pancakes." Lily announced.

"You always want pancakes in the middle of the night." Punk teased.

"I want them too." AJ agreed. "And you want them as well, I know you."

"I do." Punk said to her. "What about you?" He asked Jade.

"She had them the other morning, she spit a lot of it out but she seemed to like it." AJ said walking over. "You want pancakes too?" She asked Jade.

"Pancakes for all." Punk said passing Jade to AJ.

"Movie too?" Lily asked pressing her hands together in a praying positing and shut her eyes really tight.

"What do you think this?" Punk laughed.

"It's a party!" Lily cheered.

"It is a party, pick a movie but it better not be Frozen." He warned.

"Oh man." She groaned grabbing the remote. "Jadey loves that movie too."

"Well daddy does not." Punk told her. "I'll order."

Punk was in his room ordering up the room service of pancakes. He peered out of the bedroom and saw his wife and two daughters sitting on the couch and giggling over something. He never thought this would be how he'd spend his last night fighting but this was truly one of the best nights of his life. The birth's of Lily and Jade shared the number one spot, birth of their son would join them soon. Second was marrying AJ, third was their first night together because after their first time together he knew they were going to be together forever. Once he had her he knew he'd never be able to let her go again. And tonight was the fourth best night. He was closing the book on his career but starting a whole new one with his family.

"Daddy hurry!" Lily ordered as he finished placing the order.

"I'm coming!" Punk yelled back and looked at the TV. "Is this not too scary for you?"

"Nightmare before Christmas?" Lily asked eyeing him. "I'm not a baby, daddy." she scolded.

"Oh, I know that." He said sitting in-between Lily and AJ who was holding Jade on her lap.

"Are you sure you didn't want to go out and celebrate with the team and Paul?" AJ asked him quietly.

"Are you kidding?" Punk scoffed. "This is the best celebration ever." He said giving her a kiss.

"Stop kissing! It's starting!" Lily told them.

"You stop kissing Louis." Punk shot back at her and she giggled. "It's not funny."

"She didn't kiss him." AJ laughed.

"I have a lot of free time. You tell Louis I'm going to be keeping a close eye on him." He warned.

"I will." Lily smiled looking up at him and she still had the same smile she had since she was a baby. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea." He said to her and kissed the top of her head and Lily leaned against Punk's arm to get comfortable and AJ did the same with his other arm.

"Uncomfortable?" AJ asked.

"Not at all." Punk said honestly and smiled as he looked at the TV, the smile had nothing to do with the movie though. It was all about his family, it was always all about them.


	51. Epilogue Part II

**A/N: Wrote something to really close the story out. I find myself rereading this story often and really enjoyed it but felt bad we never got to see Punk interact with Jade or their yet to be born son. So this is a final goodbye and a glimpse into the future. Enjoy 14 pages of Punk and AJ as parents to teenage kids!**

* * *

 **Epilogue Part II**

* * *

Fifteen years later Punk was exactly where he wanted to be. He was working at the gym with Dean, still training fighters with Dean. He still traveled with UFC once in a while and did events and appearances but he was retired from that life. After his last fight he kept word and went out on top. He put his focus into his family. Lily was 21, Jade was 15 and their last child, finally a boy, was Robbie (for AJ's father Robert) and was 14. Robbie was born premature when AJ got an infection at six months pregnant and it was very touch and go. They practically lived at the hospital after Robbie was born since he spent three months there after birth. But remarkably, Robbie pulled through and was a strong athletic kid today. The fear and shock of almost losing their son cause AJ and Punk to agree that three was enough. And they were content with their family.

"What are you glaring at?" Dean asked coming up behind Punk who was staring out the front gym window.

"What is he doing with my daughter?" Punk asked keeping his eyes on his daughter and an older teen who was working out at the gym.

"Who?" Dean asked looking for himself. "Oh." He said nervously and stepped away.

"Well?" Punk asked Dean.

"They're friends." Dean shrugged.

"She's fifteen and he's seventeen." Punk spat eyeing his daughter Jade.

Punk was blessed (although he would call it cursed) with great looking kids. Lily was the perfect mix of him and AJ. She had AJ's dark hair and features but Jade took after someone he didn't know. She was almost exotic, she looked more Puerto Rican than AJ and Lily combined. Her eyes were dark which matched her naturally jet black hair. Robbie thankfully looked exactly like Punk and his father.

Jade also looked a lot older than she was. Punk knew she would be the most trouble and she truly was. She was his rebellious daughter and he didn't think anyone would be more rebellious than Lily was. But as Lily grew older she stopped her little antics of running off even though she was responsible for some nervous breakdowns such as when she stayed out all night when she was 16 after being allowed to go to a concert with friends, or when Punk and AJ found her boyfriend sneaking out her window. Louis Cortes didn't show his face for two months after that.

But Jade just loved to drive him and AJ nuts. She wasn't into academics like Lily was. She preferred drawing and art. And it wasn't just cute pictures in a book, she liked spray painting on walls. He never imagined he would be called to the police station for one of his kids but Jade was picked up when she was only 13 for graffiti. She skipped classes when she could but she still managed to pass her classes. She was also showing zero interest in college. She was their problem child but she was also the light of his and AJ's life. She wasn't like either Punk or AJ, Lily was an AJ clone and Robbie was a Punk clone but Jade stuck out and they admired her for that. He was EXTRA protective of his middle child.

"What are they doing?" Punk asked as Robbie walked over to the window.

"Oh." Robbie said to him and Punk eyed him.

"Do you know something I should know?" Punk asked his son.

"No." Robbie laughed nervously.

"If you do, you have to tell me because I'm the boss." Punk reminded him.

"You said the bond between siblings trumps everything." Robbie pointed out zipping up his gym bag.

Robbie spent a few nights at the gym doing some training. Robbie had been attending the gym and doing the kid classes since he was able to walk. He had his father's passion for fighting which terrified AJ to no end. She was always nervous with Robbie since he was so sick when he was first born. Punk had to beg AJ to let him spend more time at the gym. Punk felt the gym would be good for Robbie, he could work out and stay off the streets and wouldn't get in with the wrong crowd. Robbie although the youngest, was fiercely protective over both his older sisters.

"He's too old for her." Punk said looking out the window and glaring again. "She's too young to even date."

"She dates." Robbie laughed.

"Dates who?" Punk asked slowly in a cold voice. "Nobody I've ever met." he said to his son. "The rule is sixteen."

"She going to be sixteen." Robbie pointed out.

"But she's not yet." Punk said annoyed. "And that kid is fucking trouble." He said to Robbie and Dean who was standing near. "Why did you take him in? Does Celeste let you take in all strays you pick up?"

"I did the same for you." Dean reminded him.

Jason O'Connor walked into the gym last year and Dean swore he saw Punk in him. He was exactly like him. Ran away from an abusive foster home and just like Dean offered to Punk, Jason received a couch at Dean's and worked at the gym as a form of payment for being trained there. Jason was a remarkable fighter, Punk knew this kid would be huge one day. But just because he could fight it didn't mean that Punk wanted him him around his rebellious daughter. Jason was respectful to him and Dean and the other guys but he had seen Jason lose his temper with other guys in the gym and even just on the street. He would be the worst influence on Jade. And again, he was two years older than her.

"He is you." Dean laughed.

"No he really fucking isn't." Punk said peering out the window. "Why is she working at the store today anyway?"

"She's grounded, remember?" Robbie asked him. "She skipped school and went to that tree protest thing."

"Oh, right." Punk said remembering.

Although Jade was the rebellious one, she had one of the purest most loving hearts Punk had ever seen. She was a free spirited teen who wanted to fix all of the worlds problems through art. She gave Punk and AJ the most trouble out of the three but it was hard for them to ground her because she was always passionate about the things she did.

"Is your mom there?" Punk asked.

"No. I think Uncle Mike is." Robbie said and Punk scoffed.

"No way." Punk chuckled. "If he saw this deviant trying to get with his niece he'd chase Jason away."

Mike was still at the shop but he helped run it with AJ when Celeste stepped down to go back to her career. Mike and him (like their father) still bickered constantly but he was fantastic with Punk's kids. He looked out for all three of his children and Punk would forever be indebted to him for that.

"If you tell her she can't talk to him-" Robbie began to warn.

"Yes, I know." Punk said annoyed. "But I am her father and she's legally mine until she's 18 so I still make the rules."

"You make the rules and she loves to break them." Robbie laughed.

"It's not funny." Punk said to him.

"I like Jason." Robbie shrugged.

"They remind me of you and AJ." Dean teased and Punk shot him a deadly glare. "Come on, he sneaks over to talk to her while she stocks the shelves."

"She's fifteen." Punk reminded him. "AJ was much older when I went over there."

"But you're older than her." Dean shrugged.

"I don't get it. I'd rather be with an older chick." Robbie shrugged.

"If you want to live long enough to have a first date, don't call women 'chicks' around your mother." Punk warned then smirked. "Or tell her you'd prefer an older woman because that would drive her crazy."

"Daddy." A voice greeted from behind him and he turned around to his first born. His angelic sweet little Lily. The one he knew was ready to leave the nest but wasn't ready for her to yet. He convinced her to stay home for college but she was dying to travel and see the world.

Lily stayed with dance and her dance team even went to New York last year to perform for a week at Radio City and Punk went with her, the over protective father he still was. She was the only 21 year old to have a parent there but Punk was at every show, front row, taking pictures proudly.

"I know that voice." Punk forced out a laugh. "Why are you here so late?" he asked noting she was in her sweats which meant she was down the block at dance, where she had become an instructor. "How much is it going to cost me?"

"Nothing! That's the beautiful part of this." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Uncle Dean." Lily greeted and kissed his cheek as well.

"If it's not costing you any money it's going to cost you some sleepless nights." Dean teased to Punk.

"She wants to leave the country." Robbie tattled and Lily glared at him.

"You are a rat." Lily accused pointing at him lunging for him but Punk jumped in front of Robbie to protect him. Robbie was beat up by his sisters a lot over the years.

"She knows she's not leaving the country and if she wanted to, I'd have to pay for it." Punk told Robbie smugly.

"Louis's family is going to Italy for vacation and I was invited." Lily told him hopefully.

Punk could never shake Louis, him and Lily remained insuperable their entire lives and honestly it was a blessing to Punk. He never worried about her being with a man who would hurt her because she was the boss in the relationship and Louis was respectful and spoiled Lily.

"No." Punk smirked then went back to looking at Jade and Jason. "They're gone." he said fearfully. "Where did they go?"

"Dad, please." Lily insisted and Punk looked at her. "Mom said I could go. And I technically don't even need permission."

"You don't need permission you're right. But you're a good daughter." Punk smiled.

"I think Louis is going to propose." Lily whispered with a big smile.

Punk's smile faded. He knew Louis was planning on proposing because he asked for Punk's blessing a few weeks ago. He sat down with both him and AJ and promised to love and protect and take care of Lily until the day he died and Punk believed him.

"Alright." Punk said quietly and Lily threw her arms around him.

"I love you, daddy." Lily smiled and Punk could swear he heard it as if she was a little girl.

"I'm giving you money though because I don't want Luis Cortes treating my daughter to anything." Punk said bitterly. "When are you going?"

"Next Thursday." She told him excitedly.

"You have your passport?" he asked and she nodded. "Alright, I'll have money for you before than. But you have to do something for me."

"What's that?" Lily asked amused knowing it had to be something AJ didn't know about.

"Your sister." Punk said pointing. "What is she up to?"

"You're too hard on her." Lily frowned shaking her head.

"You and her are best friends, you know what she's thinking." Punk said to her. "I didn't have this bad boyfriend trouble with you."

"So you admit it, you like Louis?" Lily asked with a smile.

"I liked him a lot more before I caught him sneaking out of your bedroom one morning." Punk said to her and Lily glared at him.

"We fell asleep studying!" Lily argued.

"Right." Punk scoffed. "Seriously, what is she doing with Jason?"

"They just talk." Lily assured him. "He understands her."

"I understand her." Punk insisted.

"No you're policing her life. You didn't do that with me and you don't do it with Robbie." Lily pointed out.

"She's a rebel without a cause." Punk said seriously and Lily laughed in the same exact way AJ laughed. "It's not funny."

"He's nice to her. He listens to her. He loves her art." Lily told him. "Just leave her be."

"I want him out of this gym." Punk told Dean who rolled his eyes.

"This from the same guy who tried to file a restraining around against Louis when he was 6 for stalking Lily." Dean teased.

"You what?" Lily asked angrily.

"I was very concerned with Louis when he was younger he was very strange." Punk defended.

"He's nothing like his father." Lily told him. "He's sweet and sensitive-"

"Yea, yea I get it." Punk groaned. "Is Luis nice to you?"

"Of course he is." Lily defended.

"Too nice?" Punk asked coldly and Lily glared at him.

"Don't be disgusting." Lily said to him. "That could be your future in-law." she teased and Punk's face fell.

"I'll never be rid of him." Punk said to Dean horrified who laughed.

"He always asks for you." Lily told Punk.

"Because he's afraid of me." Punk told her proudly and Lily eyed him. "He is! I bet he asks for your mom too."

"He does." Lily confirmed and Punk glared at her. "Not in that way. Stop."

"Are you sure you want to go out of the country with that family? Your mom and I are planning a vacation too." Punk grinned and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just like when she was a little girl." Dean teased.

"Before speaking or walking you rolled your eyes at me." Punk said to her. "Seriously though, we're not going to Italy we were thinking Costa Rica."

"I've never been to Italy." Lily told him.

"But you've never been to Costa Rica either." Punk insisted. "And I'll even pay for Louis!"

"I'll be fine, dad." She promised and he eyed her with concern. "Really! I'm an adult."

"No you're my princess." He remarked smugly. "Always will be."

"Can I invite a friend to Costa Rica?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"No." Punk said annoyed. "Your friends live with us practically. I pay for their meals and cable so they get enough free shit from me. Part of the reason we're taking a vacation is to get away from them."

"Can Jade bring her boyfriend?" Robbie asked with a smirk just to annoy Punk.

"That's not her boyfriend." Lily said slapping Robbie upside the head.

"You know I'm a professional fighter, right?" Robbie asked his oldest sister. "I'll kick your ass."

"You can try." Lily challenged.

"Enough." Punk warned them and looked across the street. "Do you have your car?" He asked Lily who shook her head. "I'll give you a ride home. Just wait here." He told her and reached for the door.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked grabbing his arm.

"I'm going to give your sister a ride home." Punk told her.

"No you're going to butt in." Lily sighed. "Please don't embarrass her." she pleaded.

"I'm her father, it's my job to embarrass her." Punk reminded Lily with smile.

* * *

Punk walked across the street and walked into the pet shop as a man scurried out holding his stomach.

"Jade!" Punk yelled out concerned.

"I'm right here." Jade said appearing from the back office.

"What are you doing?" He asked spotting Jason and was about to grab him.

"Phillip." a voice warned and he froze and saw AJ behind the counter.

"Sweetheart." Punk smiled nervously. "I didn't realize you were here."

AJ still looked the same. Punk swore she drank from a fountain of youth. She was still as beautiful and youthful as the day he had met her.

"What happened?" Punk asked.

"That man who was in here was giving mom a hard time." Jade told him and Punk looked at AJ.

"About what?" Punk asked.

"He was hitting on her." Jade told her father and Punk narrowed his eyes. "He was drunk."

"That's not the reason he hit on me." AJ defended. "I'm still pretty."

"You are." Punk agreed with a smirk. "I can catch up to him."

"No." AJ said to him. "Jason was kind enough to show him the door."

"You?" Punk asked eyeing the troubled teen.

"No big deal." Jason shrugged.

"That man started with Jade first. I told him she was fifteen." AJ told Punk.

"I don't want her working here anymore." Punk told her and Jade rolled her eyes. "Same shit your sister just did to me."

"She was only working tonight because I'm here." AJ told him.

"I don't want you here anymore either this late. I feel like I've been arguing with about this since the day I met you." Punk said to his wife. "And I don't want pervs coming in here and eyeing up my not even legal daughter."

"Jason took care of it." AJ smiled. "You should thank him."

"Why are you here?" Punk asked looking at Jason and AJ glared at him.

"I was just talking to Jade." Jason shrugged.

"Thank him." AJ told Punk again.

"I'm driving you home." Punk told Jade. "Get your bag."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Jade snapped and stormed into the office.

"And you." He said glaring at Jason. "Get across the street and work." he ordered.

"Bye, Mrs. B." Jason said to AJ.

"You need to control your temper." AJ warned Punk. "You're going to push Jade away from us."

"He's too old for her AJ." Punk told her sternly. "He's too fucked up too."

"He is not." AJ argued. "He's been nothing but nice and really helped me tonight. You should be grateful. He's a little rough around the edges but so were you. She's going to be sixteen in a few weeks which means she can date."

"Not him." Punk said simply and AJ glared at him.

"You don't control my life!" Jade yelled and Punk turned to look at her. "As soon as I'm eighteen I'm moving out!"

"Over my dead body!" Punk yelled back.

"Phil!" AJ yelled.

"And I'm your father! You can't scream at me at least for no reason." He defended almost sadly.

"You give me reason too!" Jade yelled. "You're smothering me!"

"Lily never gave us trouble like this." Punk told AJ and Jade immediately began to cry.

"I'm not Lily! No matter how much you want me to be smart like her or as athletic as Robbie!" Jade cried and Punk's face fell. "I like other things! I like different people! I'm never going to fit your Lily mold!" she yelled then ran out of the store.

"I warned you not to compare her to Lily." AJ said shaking her head. "They're two entirely different girls."

"I know." Punk said already mentally kicking himself then followed Jade out of the store. "You're not walking home." He said jogging up to her. "I'm sorry, ok? But you're really tough on me and I don't know why."

"You don't love me." Jade announced crying even more. "Because I'm not like your Princess or your star fighter. I'm not who you wanted me to be."

"I love you so much." Punk said seriously. "How could you think that? I love everything you do! I just wish you went about it differently. I wish you just went to school and didn't get suspended for painting on the walls or skipping. You make me nervous and I'm afraid you're going to get hurt. I love you as much as I love Lily and Robbie."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Jade said folding her arms.

"My god, you're my pretty girl. I've called you that since I first laid eyes on you." Punk said to her. "I sat up with you every night when you were sick, I used to let you take your mom's lipstick and draw it all over my face- I would give my life for yours no questions asked. If I'm hard on you sometimes it's because I love you so much. You are me."

"What?" Jade asked.

"You have my 'I don't give a shit' attitude that I had at this exact age." Punk confided. "You're always angry at the world and so was I but I was angry because of my parents and they didn't care about me so I took off which is why I smother you because I don't want you to feel that way- ever." he told her sternly. "If I compare you to your sister too much I'm sorry I don't mean to. She's like your mom. Straight A's through school and always did everything by the rules but believe me she was a handful when she was younger too. She ran away constantly and used to drive me crazy."

"She did?" Jade asked with a sniffle.

"Yes! Once when you were first born you got sick and your mom and I stayed in the hospital with you. I sang to you all night and fed you until they would release you and Lily packed a bag of your stuff because she wanted to see you. Her and Louis ran away to Ohio when they were six!" Punk explained almost desperately. "But that's not the point." he said shaking his head.

"What is your point?" She asked.

"The point is I do love you for who you are." Punk insisted. "I've loved you since I first knew about you! Before you were even born and you were growing in your mom's stomach. We wanted you so bad." He told her honestly. "And we don't want perfect children either."

"Could have fooled me." Jade mocked clearing her eyes and rubbing her dark eyeliner in the process. "I'll never be as smart and pretty as Lily. I'll never like fighting like you and Robbie which means I don't fit in anywhere in this family."

"You fit in perfectly with us. We are a family of weirdos." He told her seriously. "We don't blend in, we stick out. And like I've told you, you're EXACTLY like me  
when I was growing up except I acted up because of my parents and now that you're doing this I think you hate me like I hated my parents."

"I could never hate you." Jade said quietly.

"That's why I'm so crazy with you, that's why you get most of my attention because I relate to you the most." Punk argued.

"Really?" Jade asked and Punk nodded.

"I think your art is beautiful and if that's what you want to do with your life you know I'll support you. Same as I supported Lily with dancing, which she didn't get from me or your mom either." He pointed out.

"You spend so much time picking on me that Lily and Robbie get away with everything." Jade argued.

"Like what?" Punk asked curiously.

"I can't rat them out." Jade huffed folding her arms.

"Sure you can." Punk smiled. "What do they do?"

"It's not the point." Jade said to him. "You humiliated me in front of my friend tonight and you don't even care, it's like my feelings mean nothing to you."

"Jason?" Punk asked disgusted and Jade glared at him. "He's older than you."

"By barely a year! I'm going to be sixteen." Jade said to him. "And it's not romantic! Not everything is about sex!"

"Shh, don't say that word." Punk said quickly and Jade shook her head.

"He's just my friend and you're so mean to him which means Uncle Dean is going to be mean to him and he's the only person in my life who listens to me and really pays attention to my art." Jade argued.

"I don't like him because he reminds me of me too." Punk groaned.

"What's so bad about you?" Jade asked.

"You always want better for your kids." Punk sighed. "You know, when I started out at the gym I was the same age as you were." He told Jade as he sat on the curb and she joined him. "I was angry at everything. I was hot headed and I didn't give a shit about anybody."

"But you met mom." Jade pointed out.

"I did. She was my friend at first too." Punk said in a warning voice and Jade smiled a bit. "But it wasn't easy. We had no money and there were a lot of ups and downs. Do you have any idea how many times someone I was supposed to fight would try to bring your mom down to piss me off? I don't want that for you."

"He's just my friend, dad." Jade shrugged. "I like coming to the shop because I know he'll stop in and bring me coffee."

"You're too young for coffee." Punk groaned.

"He doesn't have an easy life. We just talk." Jade insisted. "He'll probably never talk to me again after tonight."

"I doubt that." Punk said annoyed. "If he's like how I think he is, he'll have no problem chatting you up."

"Good. I need someone to talk to." Jade said quietly.

"I'm here." Punk reminded her. "And before I get a lecture, believe me I know that you need friends to gossip about hair and makeup-"

"Do I look like I care about hair and makeup?" Jade asked in disbelief.

Although Jade was beautiful, she was naturally beautiful. She did her hair and makeup but she didn't obsesses over it like Lily did when she was finally able to wear makeup. Lily's hair was a big deal wot her by the age of five but Jade would just let it air dry and it would look professionally done.

"Fair." Punk admitted. "So, what do you two talk about?"

"It's private." Jade muttered.

"Ok." Punk said to her.

"We talk about school." Jade admitted.

"Why would you talk to him about it? Has ever been inside of a school?" Punk mocked.

"I wanted to drop out." Jade confessed and Punk's face fell. "He talked me out of it."  
"Why in the hell would you want to drop out?" Punk asked her.

"I don't fit in there. Nothing interests me." Jade told him.

"Jade." Punk sighed rubbing his temple.

"Like I said, Jason told me to stick to school." she said annoyed. "Robbie likes it because he's a star athlete and he's only a freshmen. There's nothing there for me. We all weren't gifted like Lily to go to a fun school."

"You are gifted." Punk insisted. "Your art is amazing."

"There's a school for the arts out here. But-" Jade began.

"But what?" Punk asked. "If you want to do that you should have come to me and your mom and we would try to get you in."

"Really?" Jade asked skeptically.

"I want you be happy." Punk told her. "Your stuff is good you can get in anywhere."

"It's expensive." Jade warned.

"Do we not live in a mansion? You don't think I could afford it?" Punk asked amused.

"I don't want to burden you and mom." Jade shrugged.

"Nothing about you is a burden and certainly not your education." Punk told her. "Get some information on the school and we'll sit down with your mom then call your grandfather because he's still friends with the Chancellor out here." he told Jade who smiled.

"Jason told me I should talk to you about it." Jade said and Punk shook his head. "When that man came in here and hit on me he was ready to pounce but, you know-"

"Your mom pounced first." Punk smirked and Jade laughed.

"She's crazier than you." Jade laughed. "But that man was really scary and Jason protected mom too."

"What a prince." Punk mocked. "Look, if you want to hang around him that's fine. Just-"

"Just what?" Jade asked.

"Be careful." Punk told her. "And you know the dating rule."

"I'm too young for him." Jade told him and Punk grinned.

"You're very right." Punk agreed.

"He just sees me as a kid." Jade said brushing it off.

"As he should." Punk agreed.

"I'm not even pretty enough for him." Jade sighed.

"Oh god." Punk almost cried. "Your nickname isn't just a 'nickname' you were named pretty girl because you truly are. You're too pretty for him actually." he told his daughter who just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Here." Punk said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Driving lesson?" Jade smiled.

"Um, no." Punk said trying not to laugh. "Let Lily drive you guys back in my car, I'll get a ride back with your mom later."

"Ok. And thanks daddy." Jade said kissing his cheek.

* * *

Punk walked back into the shop AJ shot him a smile.

"Very good job." AJ said proudly.

"You were eavesdropping?" Punk asked.

"Of course I was. I'm a mom, it's what I do." She said cleaning up.

"What do you think about the school thing?" he asked her.

"I think we should try to give her the kind of fun education Lily had." AJ told him simply. "You can afford it." she teased.

"I'll sell the house if it means she's happier." Punk told her honestly.

"She is happy. But she's a teenage girl and in one of those phases." AJ told him.

"I hate these teenage phases." Punk grumbled leaning against the counter. "You think Robbie will have one?"

"He will." She told him. "You actually have to talk to him because I heard him talking about getting a tattoo."

"We both have tattoos." Punk shrugged.

"He's fourteen." AJ hissed.

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Punk assured her.

"Jade is just like you." AJ agreed. "But you are a tad too protective when it comes to her."

"No such thing." Punk defended.

"She thinks you do it because you don't trust her judgment." AJ told him.

"Was Lily this difficult at this age?" Punk asked thinking about it.

"17 was her rough year." AJ reminded him. "Remember she stole your car and totaled it."

"Oh yea." Punk said thinking about it.

"She also came home drunk when she was 17." AJ pointed out.

"She threw up on me." Punk remembered disgusted.

"Jade is just moody." AJ told him. "Jason is sweet. When you apologize for being a dick and thank him for defending not just your wife's honor but your daughters, invite him over for dinner next week."

"No." Punk said to her. "I'm not apologizing or thanking him."

"Don't be like that. He's a good friend for her." AJ told him.

"I don't want Jade here alone." Punk told her.

"Um, she wasn't." AJ pointed out annoyed. "Me, her mother was here."

"I want a man here." Punk said and AJ glared at him. "Fucking dick had the nerve to come in here and make a pass at my wife daughter." he said disgusted.

"It's best you weren't here. You always go too far when a man looks at your daughters." AJ said as she continued to clean up then turned the store sign to closed.

"As I should be." Punk said to her.

"Remember when Lily and Louis came to that fight a few years ago?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"Yea. One of Eric's new fighters made a pass at her." Punk said shaking his head angrily.

"Then Louis tried to defend her honor." AJ laughed and Punk had to laugh himself.

"The fighter punched Louis right in the face." Punk laughed remembering. "There was blood everywhere!" he said with a bright smile.

"And while you were helping Louis who was out cold Lily was beating up the fighter for picking on her boyfriend." AJ smirked.

"How old was she then?" Punk asked.

"I think 19." AJ told him.

"By the time I was going to get to him, Lily already did the damage." Punk said proudly.

"Your girls don't need you or anyone else to defend them." AJ reminded him.

"I don't like Jade here late same as I don't like you here late. And Jade is half mine so I get a say." Punk insisted. "Put her on when Mike is here."

"Fine. But Jason offered to take Jade home anytime she works." AJ told him, rubbing it in.

"That's ok, she's MY daughter and I will drive MY daughter home." Punk said to her. "I gave Lily my keys so she can take the other two home..."

"We're not having sex in my office." AJ said and he sighed. "I need a shower. If you go across the street and do what I asked you to do with Jason then I will consider letting you wash my back when we get home."

"I don't want to wash your back." He scoffed and she eyed him then he grinned. "Ok, you win but blackmail isn't cool and I don't want you teaching that shit to our kids." he warned backing towards the door. "And then you have to wash MY back." He ordered and she arched a seductive brow at him. "With your tongue." he added placing his hand on the door.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"You know what I like." he said defensively.

"If you invite him to dinner so we can get to know him and at the same time bond with our daughter who has classic middle child syndrome, I will do that thing I never do." she told him.

"You mean-" He began and she nodded. "Lock this door behind me." He ordered her frantically. "And be ready in three minutes because that's all this is going to take. Then we're going right home up into the shower and I don't care if Lily and Jade are pulling out each others hair again or tied Robbie to the mailbox again outside." he told her seriously and she let out a laugh.

"They were so little when they did that." AJ said with a sad smile. "First time we let Lily baby-sit and we pulled up to the house and Robbie was tapped to the mailbox."

"Oh, no." Punk said shaking his head.

"What?" AJ asked.

"You're getting that look." He warned her.

"What look?" She asked.

"That look you get when you flirt with the idea of having another kid. No more kids." Punk told her. "I'm too old."

"Yea, yea I know." She sighed.

"Need I remind you how you almost bled out when you gave birth to Robbie? Or how he almost died?" He asked her.

"No, you don't." She told him. "No more kids." She sighed.

"Hey." He said walking to her and cupping her face. "They're almost grown and it's our time to relax." He reminded her and she smiled. "We can do that traveling we constantly talk about doing but never do."

"That is true." AJ smiled. "My clock is almost up anyway."

"I can't risk you again. The doctor said you carrying another kid could kill you." He told her. "I can't do this alone, I've always told you this."

"I know." She said with a light smile.

"You know I still get a little nervous coming in here to talk to you? Just like when we first met." he smirked.

"And that's why we're still happily married, we never lost that feeling." She said to him and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Let's go home." He smiled against her lips.

"Not until you go across the street." She ordered and he groaned and walked out the door.

* * *

Punk walked into the gym and saw Dean.

"Where's the kid?" Punk asked.

"You can't beat him up, it's illegal." Dean said reading over paperwork.

"I'm not going to beat him up." Punk said to him.

"He's in the back hitting the bag." Dean nodded and Punk made his way to the back.

"Hitting my face?" Punk asked walking into the room.

"Nope." Jason said as he still hit the bag.

"Thank you for looking out for my girls tonight." Punk forced out.

"I'd do it for any woman." Jason shrugged.

"So are you saying my daughter means nothing to you?" Punk asked offended.

"Your daughter is fifteen." Jason reminded him. "She's a pal."

"My daughter is going to be sixteen." Punk pointed out.

"Oh, yea. That only makes us a year apart. Good point." Jason smirked and Punk shook his head in annoyance.

"I fell right into that fucking trap." Punk mumbled to himself.

"I'm just kidding." Jason said to him as he removed his gloves. "She's a sweet kid and needs a friend, I need a friend."

"Friend as platonic?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"I know I'm not good enough for your daughter." Jason laughed grabbing his water bottle. "I have no family, no friends and I'm certainly not a Cortes."

"You not being a Cortes is the only positive thing about you." Punk told him honestly. "Louis is alright but I'd prefer Lily with someone who could actually protect her and not the other way around. My girls are tough as nails though. They don't need a protector."

"I've noticed." Jason chuckled.

"Look, this is my worst nightmare." Punk confided. "My wife would always joke one of our girls would meet a smart ass fighter for the gym and get close to them like she did with me."

"We're just friends." Jason repeated. "I wouldn't disrespect you like that."

"She needs you as a friend." Punk told him. "You can hang out with her."

"Cool." Jason smirked.

"And my wife wants you to come over for dinner next week to thank you." Punk told him.

"I can eat." Jason grinned.

"Great." Punk forced out annoyed. "You mess with my daughter in a way I don't like, your ass will be out on the curb." he warned. "You get that right? All of this will go away for you. Is this worth your career."

"I can be a friend and a fighter." Jason told him.

"Fine." Punk said to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"She loves you." Jason told him before he could leave. "She doesn't want to disappoint you and she thinks she does. That's all I'm going to say about it because she doesn't want to betray your confidence."

"Well, I'm glad you convinced her not to drop out of school." Punk told him.

"She's real smart." Jason nodded. "She's going to go places."

"She is." Punk agreed then left.

* * *

Punk dragged AJ out of the shop an hour later and when they got home they heard a lot of noise in the kitchen.

"No, let's just go shower." Punk practically cried.

"I want to see if they're destroying my kitchen." AJ said walking and Punk reluctantly followed. "And remember you said you'd talk to Robbie getting a tattoo."

"Right, right." he sighed and followed her inside of the kitchen.

"There's actual food." AJ said to her children who were each eating ice cream out of the carton with their own spoons. "And bowls."

"This is better." Lily smiled waggling her eyebrows, just like she did as a kid when she was doing something she knew she shouldn't have been doing.

"Did you dent my car on the way home?" Punk asked his daughter.

"She almost took out the mailbox." Robbie ratted.

"Too bad you weren't tied to it." Lily said slapping him upside his head.

"Be nice to your brother." AJ warned.

"Mama's boy." Jade laughed at Robbie.

"Why couldn't you have all boys? I'm sick of this assault on me due to my gender." Robbie stated and Punk nodded in agreement.

"Hey, for years I've dealt with it." Punk told Robbie. "I understand your pain."

"Can I borrow your suitcase?" Lily asked her mom.

"Yes." AJ told her. "I'll have your dad take out of the attic. Now you remember what I told you?"

"Call when I land, call when I stub my toe- got it." Lily teased and AJ glared at her. "Kidding. I'll call constantly, don't worry."

"I do worry." AJ said to her.

"I am in my twenties." Lily defended.

"Oh, I forgot that meant you weren't our kid anymore." Punk mocked.

"How come Lily gets to go out of the country with her boyfriend but you freak out if I talk to a guy?" Jade asked.

"Because Lily is older and I've known Louis for far too long." Punk said to her.

"And his parents." AJ added and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I have to get to bed." Lily said standing up.

"Lils." Punk said pulling her to the side before she went upstairs. "I won't you to have a good time on this trip." He said to her.

Lily and Punk truly did have a bond that could never be broken. She was his whole world for six years before Jade came along, she was his first born and his pride and joy. He knew she would be coming home engaged and this wasn't easy for him or AJ to accept.

"I will. I'll bring you back a present." Lily promised with a smile.

"I love you." He said hugging her and Lily eyed him but hugged him back.

"I love you too. Are you ok?" Lily asked concerned.

"It's just feels like yesterday that you used to fit into my arms. I remember moving in here with you." Punk told her.

"Yea. I wanted your room." Lily smirked. "You moved because I was afraid after that guy broke in."

"Yea." Punk remembered.

"I always felt safer with you." Lily told him honestly. "I'm always going to be your little Princess."

"Promise?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes." She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I still have a week before I leave."

"Right." Punk said and AJ walked over.

"You're going to give it away." AJ warned Punk.

"I shouldn't have told Louis yes." Punk hissed. "Why did I let you talk me into that?"

"Because we love our daughter and no matter what we have to let her have her own family." AJ reminded him. "Louis is a great guy."

"He's alright." Punk grunted and AJ laughed and kissed him.

"We raised an amazing girl, she's smart and she knows what makes her happy." AJ reminded him.

"Yea." Punk said sadly.

"She's not moving away." AJ laughed.

"Yet." Punk barked out.

"Go get my luggage out of the attic I don't want her packing last minute and forgetting anything." AJ told him.

"But...the shower..." He trailed off sadly.

"I know but I promised Jade to look at some of her photos." AJ told him.

"Ready?" Jade asked and Punk groaned realizing she'd soon be getting married and leaving the nest too. "What I do?"

"He's going through that empty nest syndrome thing." AJ told her and Jade laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be here at least until I'm 18." Jade said to him and his face fell.

"18? Lily is 21 and still here." Punk laughed nervously. "It's always free to live here."

"I want a little studio." Jade told him. "I'll paint murals all the wall."

"You can do that here." Punk reasoned and AJ pulled Jade away. "Seriously!" he shouted but heard them laughing at him.

Punk then looked into the kitchen and saw his son and realized he'd be the one sticking around. Punk had a feeling that he'd be living in this house with Robbie, his wife and kids because he was far too comfortable here.

"You." Punk said and Robbie looked up from his phone. "What's this I hear about a tattoo?"

"I knew Lily would rat on me!" Robbie hissed slamming his fist against the table.

"You got a tattoo?" Punk asked slowly and in shock.

"If Lily didn't tell you that than no I didn't." Robbie said nervously and Punk shook his head in disbelief.

"Let me see it." Punk forced trying to contain his anger.

Robbie pulled up his pant leg and showed Punk the writing around his ankle.

"Space boy? Like mine?" Punk asked, suddenly proud of his son for wanting a tattoo like he had.

"Yea. It's all about not fitting in. I'd like to think I'm like you in that aspect." Robbie said to him.

"I'd be so flattered if I didn't know your mom was going to kill you and bury you in the yard once she sees it." Punk said to him unable to hide his smile.  
"Where did you get that? You're only 14."

"My friend does tattoo's in his basement." Robbie told him and Punk shook his head and kneeled down to examine it. "It barely hurts."

"Yet. It's getting infected." Punk said annoyed standing up. "Why would you go to some idiot in a basement?"

"Because I'm 14." Robbie shrugged and Punk shook his head.

"You have to clean that." Punk warned him. "I've got unscented cream in my bathroom you can put on it."

"We can keep this between us, right?" Robbie asked nervously.

"Oh, no." Punk laughed. "You're going to tell your mother."

"She hates tattoos." Robbie groaned.

"She has tattoos." Punk scoffed. "She just didn't want you to stupidly get a tattoo before you were 18 and go somewhere dirty."

"His basement isn't that dirty." Robbie said seriously and Punk glared at him. "What?"

"Your mom is extra protective of you." Punk reminded him grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of the ice cream. "You are the baby of the family and you were born with complications."

"I like being babied by her." Robbie shrugged and Punk laughed.

"Oh, god." Punk said amused. "You're going to live here your whole life, aren't you?"

"I'm going to be able to afford an even bigger house than this once I get my big break." Robbie told him.

"Graduate first. That's not negotiable." Punk warned him.

"I know. But do you think I'll be able to fight like you?" Robbie asked.

"I'm not just saying this because you're my son, but you have the best instincts of anyone in your class. You're not going to fight like me though, you're going to do better than I ever did." Punk told him and Robbie smiled.

"Really?" Robbie asked.

"Yea." Punk confirmed. "I never won a belt." he pointed out. "A lot of my money came from my big fat mouth." he had to admit.

"You'll teach me how to trash talk?" Robbie asked.

"Please." Punk chuckled. "You are half me half your mom, trash talk is in your blood. The hardest part of fighting isn't taking a hit or throwing a punch it's navigating through the politics and I'm going to help you every step of the way."

"I can't wait." Robbie said to him.

"You're going to have to. Diploma first." Punk reminded him and Robbie nodded. "Don't do it late in life like I did."

"I'll get it done." Robbie said with a wave of his hand as if it was nothing.

"And tell your mom about that tattoo but fucking clean it first." Punk told him.

"I will, I will." Robbie laughed shaking his head.

"Good boy." Punk said kissing him on top of his head.

* * *

Punk was coming out of the attic with AJ's luggage almost an hour later. By the time he made it down the stairs he heard chatter going on in Lily's room.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo!" he heard AJ yell.

"It's not that bad." Lily reasoned.

"Yea." Jade pipped in agreeing.

Punk was blessed at the fact that even though they bickered constantly, his three children all had each others back.

"Why couldn't you just wait?" AJ asked her son and Punk leaned in the doorway.

"It's nice though, right?" Robbie asked.

"It is." Jade and Lily agreed at the same time.

"Oh shut up, he's not your son." AJ teased the girls in a serious voice. "It's infected!" She said looking at it closely.

"It's just fresh!" Robbie assured her.

"Ape." Punk greeted and she looked up.

"We have to take him to the doctor." AJ frowned.

"No we don't. He's cleaning it, right?" Punk asked Robbie walking into the room.

"Yes, yes." Robbie said to him. "I swear." He said looking at his mother.

"You got the luggage?" Lily asked and Punk nodded and passed it to her. "Thanks daddy." she said and opened it up and immediately put something in it.

"Larry?" Punk asked amused.

"Call me a baby but I feel better traveling with Larry." Lily defended proudly. Her stuffed starfish she got on her trip to the aquarium that Punk had taken her on when she was six, named affectionately after their family dog, Larry.

"There's nothing silly about it." AJ assured her.

"Oh, Jason is coming to dinner next week." Punk told AJ and Jade's face dropped.

"You invited him for dinner?" Jade asked stunned.

"To thank him for all of his help today." Punk forced out with a fake smile.

"I have the perfect dress for you to wear!" Lily smiled grabbing Jade's wrist and dragging her to the closet.

"Clean that again." AJ told Robbie.

"Yes mother." Robbie mocked and AJ kissed his cheek before he left the room.

"Is it shower time yet?" Punk asked AJ in a whisper and she let out a laugh.

"Mom!" Lily yelled from inside the closet.

"Ten minute." AJ told Punk who sighed.

"Fine." He said leaning against the wall and AJ eyed him. "What?"

"This is girl time now." AJ said pulling him up by his wrist and pushing him out of Lily's room.

"I hate when you say that. I have just as much right to-" Punk began but AJ closed the door in his face. "Girl time." Punk mocked. "I don't want to be part of girl time anyway." He added bitterly then walked away.

* * *

Punk decided to head into the shower and get a head start. Picking out a dress could take hours as far as Punk was concerned.

"You started without me." AJ gasped stepping into the shower of their private bathroom next.

"You could have taken hours." Punk said dramatically.

"No way." She laughed wrapping her arms around him and kissing in-between his shoulder blades.

"Yes way." Punk said turning around to be face to face with her.

"We raised three great kids. Even if one was dumb enough to get a tattoo from some fool in a basement." AJ said to him.

"They're all alright." Punk said to her. "But enough kid talk. We need Phil talk now."

"Aw." AJ mocked. "Feeling neglected?" She teased.

"Yea a bit." Punk said childishly.

"You know I always have time for you." She said wrapping her arms around his front now and kissing his chest. "My soul mate." she added.

"I love you more and more each passing day." He told her. "Three kids and 22 years of marriage later and you still make nervous."

"Good. I like keeping you on your toes." She teased. "I haven't bored you yet."

"You could call our marriage a lot of things, boring isn't one of them." He teased as he ran his finger down her cheek as the water hit them.


	52. Epilogue part III

**A/N: Hey all! Dropping another installment for Hope because I miss writing but I am far too busy to start up a new story at the moment. A lot has been going on and I hope Punk & AJ motivate me a bit more to start up a new story. Anyways, here's a longer glimpse at Punk & AJ's older children. Thanks everyone! **

* * *

**Epilogue III**

* * *

" _Daddy!" six year old Jade screamed from the room next to the one he was working in with Dean at the gym. Punk literally dropped the items in his hands and raced next door where the kids playroom was._

 _A playroom was made once Dean and Celeste had their second child. Not only did Punk's and Dean's children come to the gym often, but so did a lot of the guys and girls who worked out there. The playroom wasn't supervised but everyone kept an eye out and it was far enough into the gym where no one could walk in and try to take one._

" _Jade?" Punk asked rushing into the room and frowned when he didn't see her. "DJ, where's Jade?" he asked Dean's son who pointed._

" _Leave my sister alone you big bully!" Twelve year old Lily ordered as Punk turned around and saw Lily yelling at a man who made the fatal error of putting grabbing his youngest daughter by her arm._

" _Hey!" Dean yelled making his way over but Punk wrapped his arm around the large man's neck and head him in a headlock before Dean even made it over._

" _Get off me!" The man yelled._

" _You had your hand on my daughter!" Punk hissed in a low dangerous voice into his ear. "I'm going to snap your neck and get a fucking medal for it!"_

" _Get him daddy!" Lily cheered hugging her crying sister._

" _She drew on my truck!" The man insisted nervously. "I was only parked outside for a half an hour!"_

" _I don't care what the fuck she did." Punk hissed not letting him go, but instead tightening his grip around his throat from behind him._

" _He hurt my arm." Jade pouted angrily._

" _She vandalized my truck!" The man insisted and Punk gripped him tighter._

" _Girls, go inside." Dean told Lily and Jade._

" _He could have broken her arm!" Lily shouted dramatically._

" _It's alright, your daddy will break something in return." Dean teased with a smile._

" _What?" The man stammered nervously._

" _Bad man!" Jade scolded shaking her finger at him. "My daddy doesn't let anyone hurt me!"_

" _Yea!" Lily added as she wrapped her arm around Jade's shoulders and walked away with her. "You're in big trouble!" she added before they walked in the room._

" _She drew all over my truck." The man said to him._

" _You put your big fucking hand on my tiny little daughter." Punk reminded him._

" _I didn't mean to! She kicked me outside when I caught her! She ran in here and I just wanted to talk to her!" The man defended._

" _If she kicked you it's because you scared her." Dean pointed out._

" _Look at my truck!" The man yelled out as his face turned red from the pressure Punk was applying._

 _Punk released the man and glared at him before looking at Dean._

" _Watch him." Punk told Dean who nodded._

 _Punk stepped outside and saw a cat and a tree painted on the man's truck and Punk had to smirk. Jade painted literally everywhere and anywhere. She even hand painted her own room. Punk and AJ liked that she had a passion for art and encouraged it. But Jade was also sneaky._

" _Did you see it?" the man asked._

" _It washes off and it's fucking cute, that's a Jade Brooks original you should be honored." Punk spat._

" _As long as it washes off we won't have a problem." The man told Punk who looked amused._

" _Oh, gee." Dean mocked with a laugh. "Did you hear that, Punk? WE won't have a problem."_

" _We'll see about that, don't fucking move." Punk warned the man then walked into the kids playroom._

" _Baby?" Punk asked seeing Jade sitting in her chair with her arms folded._

" _I think her arm is broken!" Lily explained dramatically._

" _She's a cry baby." Young Robbie teased._

" _I'm not a baby! I'm not even crying!" Jade shouted._

 _"Stop." Punk warned Robbie who rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his video game. "Let me see your arm."_

 _"No." Jade snapped holding her arm away. "Lily is right, it's broken!"_

 _"I have to see it, baby." Punk told her softly and Jade looked ready to cry. Unlike Lily who cried at the drop of a hat, Jade always tried to hold back and seem stronger than she was._

" _She need's a hospital." Lily told Punk._

" _Let me be the judge of that. Show daddy." Punk smiled at Jade and she gave him a smile back and he pulled up the sleeve on her arm to examine her arm and there wasn't even a mark. "I think you'll survive."_

" _I told him to let me go or my daddy would beat him up." Jade informed him proudly and Punk smirked._

" _Did you use your paint on his car?" Punk asked and Jade nodded._

" _It was ugly so I drew a picture! He's welcome." She huffed._

" _Did you kick him?" Punk asked her next._

" _Yes I did. He called me a bad word and scared me" Jade told him and Punk frowned._

" _What did he call you?" Punk asked._

" _The B word." Jade whispered and Punk stood up and was angry all over again._

" _You all stay here." Punk told the kids and closed the door as he walked out._

" _He called you the B word?" Lily asked shocked._

" _Yup. A brat." Jade confirmed with a nod and Lily eyed her._

" _I don't think that's the B word." Lily said to her and Jade just shrugged._

* * *

"What are you doing?" AJ asked walking into the living room where Punk was peering out the window.

"Remembering that time I got arrested for assault." Punk said to her and AJ eyed him.

"Which time?" AJ asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You make it out like I'm a criminal." Punk defended.

"You were arrested for trashing Luis's car." AJ pointed out.

"After he almost killed you he's lucky all I did was fuck up his car." Punk spat.

"Then there was the time someone tried to rob the store while I was pregnant with Robbie-" She began.

"I can't believe the police arrested me for that." Punk said in disbelief. "I was defending not only my business but my pregnant wife."

"You broke the guys jaw and three ribs." She pointed out.

"I should have killed him." Punk spat.

"Then there was the time when Lily was fourteen and we were in Vegas and that man grabbed her." AJ pointed out.

"Fucking prick." He spat. "Put his hands on my daughters ass? I should have cut his dick off!" he yelled and AJ had to smile. He was always protective of his children, it wasn't just his girls.

"Then there was Robbie's little league coach." AJ pointed out.

"He shoved my son." Punk said to her coldly. "He was seven and he shoved him right onto the field for missing a pass!" he shook his head then looked at her.

"I was actually talking about the guy who was next door from the gym and Jade painted his car-"

"Oh, god." AJ groaned. "I thought you were going to jail for that one. It's amazing how Paul talked that man out of pressing charges."

"She told me he called her the B word." Punk reminded her and AJ laughed.

"And you thought he called your little baby Jade a bitch when he actually only called her a brat." AJ laughed.

"He still grabbed her arm." Punk defended.

"That doesn't answer my question, what are you doing?" AJ asked.

"I'm just waiting for Jade to get home." Punk shrugged sipping a cup of coffee peering outside the window.

"Her first date." AJ smiled.

"Ugh." He groaned. "I didn't like her date."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"He's seventeen." Punk pointed out.

"Year difference." AJ shrugged.

"He's a jock." Punk added.

"Robbie is a jock." AJ defended.

"Robbie isn't a little asshole like this guy is." Punk said to her. "I thought she wanted to date Jason. What happened to Jason?"

"You hated the idea of her dating a high school dropout who worked at your gym." AJ pointed out.

"I changed my mind." Punk shrugged.

"Jason doesn't think he's good enough for Jade." AJ confided.

"He's right about that." Punk had to agree. "I just don't get it! We put her in this fancy art school and she dates a guy from her old school!"

"She's trying to make Jason jealous." AJ told him and Punk eyed her.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Oh, come on you didn't realize that? The reason she stopped by the gym to introduce you to her date before they left knowing Jason was working." She told Punk who gave her a blank look. "She wanted Jason to see she had a date."

"Why wouldn't she just ask Jason out?" Punk asked confused and AJ shook her head and grabbed his coffee mug and sipped it.

"You don't get women. You live with three of us, but still don't get us." She said passing him back his mug.

"I don't want Jade playing love games." Punk said shaking his head. "She's sixteen- barely. And Robbie told me this Daniel-"

"David." AJ corrected.

"Is a real piece of shit. Had I known before she left, I wouldn't have let her go." Punk told AJ.

"You don't give Jade enough credit." AJ said to him then saw a car pulling up to the house. "She's back, get away from the window." she hissed grabbing his arm but Punk didn't budge.

"What if this little asshole tries to kiss her? I have to see it so I can open the door and interrupt." He defended.

"Now." AJ hissed tugging him so hard he almost spilled his coffee and he walked over to the couch. "Besides, she's too smart to do that. She knows you're up waiting, she probably kissed him before they even pulled up to the house." she informed Punk and his face dropped.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" Jade yelled storming into the house and Punk stood up almost happily.

"I did you a favor!" Jason yelled following her in and now Punk frowned.

"I didn't need you to jump in! You're just like my dad and brother!" She screeched.

"Did I hear my name?" Punk asked trying not to smile.

"Ugh!" Jade groaned and stomped up the stairs and he frowned.

"Jade, wait!" AJ yelled following her up the stairs.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Punk asked Jason warily. "And why were you with her?"

"She went to some house party-" Jason began to explain.

"Really? That's so funny because that David character told me he was taking her to a movie." Punk remarked trying not to get too angry.

"She called Robbie at the gym and wanted him to call Lily to come get her, Lily is out of town-" Jason began.

"At a dance show." Punk nodded. "I know where my children are, minus Jade and apparently Robbie who I thought I was upstairs." He added quietly and scratching the back of his head.

"So I went to pick her up. It was a college party and that guy she was with was wasted." Jason told him and Punk's eyes widened.

"Was my daughter drinking?" Punk asked.

"No. Jade hates the smell of beer she wouldn't touch the stuff." Jason said shaking his head. "Her date didn't want her to leave and she wanted to leave, so I made sure she was able to leave."

"You hit him?" Punk asked quietly.

"Yea." Jason admitted and Punk grinned.

"Out cold?" Punk asked and Jason nodded.

"My boy." Punk smiled patting his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing her home. You could have called me."

"She didn't want to bother you so late. She said you're getting real old." Jason said and Punk's face fell.

"That's bullshit. I'm not real old and she didn't want me to know because she knew she wasn't supposed to be there." Punk defended quickly.

"She's mad at me." Jason told him. "I was just being a good friend!"

"I appreciate it." Punk smiled happily. "Jade is just like Lily who was just like their mother, they hate when you swoop in and save them and we do it not because we don't think they can-"

"-because we don't think they should have to!" Jason finished and Punk nodded proudly.

"She'll forgive you." Punk told him. "She knows you had good intentions."

"My father hates you and doesn't want to talk to you either." Jade scolded coming back down the stairs.

"That's not true." Punk told her.

"I'm going to go." Jason said to them. "I'll see you tomorrow, Punk. Jade-"

"Just get out." Jade whispered folding her arms and looking away.

"Night." He said to Jade anyway then walked out.

"Wow." Punk said to her. "You were a little hard on him, no?"

"What do you care? You don't even like him." Jade said passing him and Punk gently tugged on her arm.

"Are you alright?" Punk asked her and she looked away. "Jade, tell me if something happened tonight."

"Why? So you could go beat up some high school kid?" Jade asked.

"Jade." AJ said coming down the stairs.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jade sighed.

"Too bad. I want to." Punk said sternly. "Tell me if someone bothered you or tried to hurt you tonight. Was it Jason?"

"No! And I could have taken care of myself but Jason didn't even give me a chance!" she yelled.

"How so?" AJ asked.

"I was getting into Jason's car and David pulled me out of the car." Jade explained and Punk narrowed his eyes at her. "He was drunk and it's not like him-"

"Hey, a drunk is a fucking drunk." Punk warned her. "He put his hands on you now he'll do it again and again."

"It wasn't even like that. I fell on the floor and before I could even get a word out Jason attacked him! What is it with you MMA fighters? Do you always hit first and ask questions later?" Jade asked them.

"He was protecting you." AJ noted.

"No need to ask questions when someone puts their hands on you." Punk pointed out.

"Then I refused to leave at all and Jason put me in his car and made me leave as if I was a child!" She yelled.

"Are you trying to make me like Jason?" Punk asked and Jade shook her head. "He had your back tonight and that's the kind of friend you want to have."

"I don't want to be his friend." She said to Punk.

"Why? I thought you two were so close?" Punk asked genuinely confused.

"Phil." AJ hissed and he looked at AJ.

"What? What am I missing?" Punk asked them.

"Come here." AJ said pulling Jade into the living room.

"No, I want to help." Punk said following but AJ stopped him

"She doesn't want to be his friend because she wants to be more." AJ whispered and Punk eyed her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Punk whispered back and AJ glared at him. "Oh! Hey, she's young to even think about dating really so-"

"Enough." AJ said to him and pushed him away. "We're going to have girl talk."

"I hate when you do that. They're my kids too. Stop using girl talk as an excuse to shut me out." Punk told her.

"Fine. You want to give your daughter boy advice?" AJ asked.

"All boys are scum!" Punk yelled towards Jade who rolled her eyes. "Except for maybe Jason..." He added quietly. "He seems ok. Because you should want to date someone who treats you with respect and who would rather you be angry at him than in an unsafe situation." he explained to her. "I still think you're way too young to be seriously dating but if you HAD to have a date on Saturday nights, Jason would be the wise choice."

"He doesn't think he's good enough for me." Jade told him. "He clearly cares about me but won't ask me out."

"Because he's again putting you first." Punk told her. "I didn't think I was good enough for your mom for the longest time. It took me a long time to work up the nerve to ask her out."

"Why did you?" Jade asked curiously and Punk looked at AJ smile.

"Someone beat me to the punch and I fucking hated him." Punk said as AJ blushed. "I couldn't stand the idea of someone else being with her and that's what pushed me to act. It was also the fear of the person with her wouldn't treat her right."

"I love you." AJ whispered and he kissed her lips.

"Ugh." Jade groaned.

"Sorry." AJ said pulling away. "Your father is right. Give it some time."

"You can start by being a tad nicer to him." Punk suggested. "You're tough as nails, just like your mom, you don't make it easy on us guys."

"I guess." Jade admitted. "Think I can go to the gym with you tomorrow? I wanted to take the kickboxing class anyway."

"Self defense class." Punk corrected. "They're having a big class and you're getting older and should know a few moves. As long as you promise to not paint anyone's truck." Punk said to her.

"Oh my god." Jade laughed. "I can't believe you remember that."

"And I want you to remember if you're in trouble or you're simply in a place you don't want to be, you call me or your mother." Punk told her and she nodded.

"You know the rules, no questions asked." AJ told her daughter. "We'd rather have you safe."

"I know." Jade said kissing each on the cheek. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." AJ smiled.

* * *

The next night Punk was in his office in the gym trying to behave and not eavesdrop on Jade and Jason talking.

"You're behaving." A voice greeted and there was his first born.

"You're home early." Punk grinned standing up and pulling her into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I was gone two days." Lily laughed pulling away. "But I missed you too, which is why you were my first stop back. I don't know what you're going to do when I move out."

"That happens when you're officially married." Punk reminded her sternly

"Soon." She said looking at her engagement ring. "Isn't it-"

"- so big?" He asked annoyed looking at the ring. "Yea, yea I expected nothing less from a Cortes."

"Why don't you like him? You know I love him and he loves me so much? He takes good care of me, protects me." Lily sighed.

"I like Louis, most of the time." He defended. "It's his father I hate."

"Because he had a crush on mom?" Lily asked teasingly.

"It was more than a crush. He proposed to her before I did." Punk pointed out.

"No he didn't. He just gave her a ring." Lily laughed.

"How do you know?" Punk asked.

"He told me the story and so did mom." Lily said sitting in the chair across from his desk. "Aren't you excited to walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course I am, princess." He said with a sad but genuine smile.

"And then a few years after you do that you'll get to be a poppy." She smiled and he eyed her.

"Poppy?" He mocked.

"I'm obviously going to have children-" She began.

"Of course you can have children once you're married but why am I poppy?" He asked her.

"You don't like it?" She asked.

"No. I want to be Grandpa." He said to her.

"Well, Luis said-" She began.

"I created you, without you he wouldn't have grandkids." Punk reminded her. "I want to be Grandpa."

"Fine." Lily laughed.

"A young hip Grandpa, of course." He added defensively and Lily laughed loudly and he glared at her.

"Of course." She said holding back from laughing again.

"Poppy." He mocked under his breath. "Too soon to discuss grandchildren anyway." he warned her and she nodded.

"We have a year until the wedding." Lily reminded him.

"Yea, yea I'm fully aware." Punk remarked. "I got the bill from the venue the other day."

"Speaking of, I've saved money and Louis has money we want to-" Lily began.

"Father of the bride pays for the wedding." Punk said cutting her off.

"Dad, that's such an old dated tradition." Lily argued. "You don't have to pay for it. I know it's going to be pricey since Louis has so much family and his family is so ritzy."

"I am your father and the last thing I'm going to do before I hand you off to Louis is pay for your dream day. I told you not to worry about money. Get whatever you want, order what you want and send me the bills." he told her. "I want to do this."

"But-" She began.

"You're my first baby. It was just the three of us for six years." Punk reminded his daughter. "You taught me how to be selfless and love without reservation. You're my baby girl and you always will be, no matter who puts a ring a on your finger. Giving you away is going to be one of the hardest days of my life as it is, the least you could let me do is pay for it so I still feel useful."

"Alright." Lily smiled. "But you don't have to pay for it to feel useful. You're still one of the most important men in my life. I'm not moving out of state once I get married, Louis knows I couldn't leave you or mom. I'm still going to turn to you when I have a problem that I feel I can't talk to Louis about. You're my dad, you're stuck with me for life." she warned and he smiled.

"Good." He grinned. "You know, the pool house is huge and-"

"We will not live on your property, sorry." She told him and he frowned. "I'll be nearby." She laughed.

"He's still putting himself through school and he won't take his dads money, where can you two afford to live?" He asked her. "You need to be a safe place-"

"Louis will make sure I'm safe." Lily promised him.

"He better, or I'll beat his ass." he warned and Lily laughed. "And I'm not too old to do it either!" he warned and she laughed louder.

"Did someone call you old?" She teased.

"Yes. Your sister." He muttered under his breath.

"If you were 90 in a wheelchair and I was in danger I know you'd jump up and protect me or Jade or Robbie because that's the kind of man you are." Lily told him.

"As long as you know that." he said almost childishly.

"Want to have dinner with me?" She asked.

"With Louis too?" He frowned.

"No. Just me." Lily told him and his face lit up.

"I would love that. But Jade-" He began.

"I asked her but she's going to be here for a little bit longer. Besides, I want to quality time. Maybe when I'm married when can still have daddy and daughter days?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Of course." He said standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Your mom might feel left out though."

"I have lunch with mom almost everyday while you're at work." Lily pointed out standing up as well. "It's you I don't see as much."

"I'm always here." He assured her.

"I know." She smiled as they walked out of the office.

* * *

Punk was peering out the living room window again, this time at Jade who was talking to Jason on the front porch. He heard something in the kitchen that distracted him and he headed in that direction.

"You're eating my pizza." Punk frowned.

"You went out to dinner." Robbie said with a mouthful of cold pizza. "Mom said I needed more food."

"Your mom is always feeding you." Punk mocked. "So, how was your History test?"

"I got a C." Robbie shrugged and Punk just eyed him.

"Maybe you're spending too much at the gym." Punk said to him and Robbie's face fell.

"School just isn't for me." Robbie insisted. "I'm more like you."

"I went back to school after Lily was born and it was ten times as harder." Punk told him. "You're at the gym three nights a week, cut it to one until you get  
that grade up. If it drops, you're not going back the gym at all." he warned his son.

"That bites!" Robbie argued.

"It's not up for debate." Punk told him simply. "School is more important than the gym, the gym will always be there."

"I tried really hard for this one and it's up form the C-!" Robbie defended.

"I want it at least a B." Punk reminded him. "You're brilliant, you can do it."

"I'm not and I can't." Robbie shrugged.

"You are." Punk argued. "I'm going to study with you every single night."

"Oh, come on-" Robbie began.

"Yea I am and I'm going to make you the cards your mom used to make for me that helped me get my diploma." Punk said to him.

"You're smarter than I am." Robbie shrugged.

"No." Punk laughed. "If I had half your brains I would have graduated when I was supposed to. You have the gift of fighting and brains. You have no idea how lucky you are."

"I don't feel it." Robbie confided. "I just don't get it."

"You will get it because I'm going to help you." Punk told him. "And since you're cutting back at the gym, so will I." he offered.

"No way." Robbie laughed.

"I mean it, I'm going to skip six pm coaching there and it will be 6pm tutoring here until we get that grade back up." Punk told him.

"You're too busy." Robbie insisted.

"I'm never to busy for one of my kids." Punk told him. "Go grab me that test and I'll look over it."

"Really?" Robbie asked and Punk nodded.

"You are the best father in the world." AJ said entering the kitchen from the stairs while Robbie left out the other way in search of his test.

"Yea?" Punk asked unsurely.

"Yes." She confirmed kissing him. "You make time for each one while working your ass off all day to provide for us. You're amazing." She said kissing him again. "You spent the day with Jade at the gym, spent dinner with Lily and now with Robbie. Who is left on your list?"

"You think I should call my dad?" He teased and she pinched him as she kissed under his chin.

"Have time for me tonight?" She whispered.

"Oh, baby you have no idea. I left a whole block open for you." He practically warned her. "One in the morning to four."

"Yea, right." She laughed.

"Alright, 1:00 til 1:20, the shortest." he said to her. "I might then follow you into the shower."

"I'd like that." She grinned as his hands grabbed her ass. "Phil." She warned.

"I want to hear about your day too." He told her.

"Yea?" She asked amused and he nodded as he let her continue to kiss him.

"I want more wife time too." He told her. "More time with everyone." He told her and she smiled.

"You've got it." She said grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. "I'll see you upstairs." she said pulling away and it was right in time because Robbie walked into the kitchen followed by Jade.

"Mom! I have to tell you what happened with Jason!" Jade said grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"This is the test." Robbie said showing his father.

Punk looked up at AJ who was looking over her shoulder at him as she climbed the stairs and he shot her a wink causing her to blush.


End file.
